Pick N Mix
by nailfail02
Summary: Fifth archive. A collection of one shots, two shots and more fragments, ranging from T to M. Uke Shizuo this time. Feel free to make requests (No shota or vocaloid please) Remember to take a look at the warnings of each one and enjoy.
1. Once bitten (Izuo)

Title:- Once bitten

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- T

Disclaimer: I don't own Durara

Warning:- language, violence, blood, death

Summary:- It started off as a normal school day.

 _A/N:- Hello. I'm back again. As usual taking requests but first the boring ground rules. No shota and no vocaloid. That's about it. Enjoy._

Shizuo was late. There was nothing he could do, herded into the sports field by his own temperament. The football team this time. If he remembered rightly, the hot headed captain had picked a fight with him. The consequences were that he was a bully the team needed to take care of. Really he hated violence.

Like confetti they flew high in the air, falling down like a skittle strike. Not enough to seriously do some damage. Maybe a trip to the hospital but nothing life threatening. Shizuo sighed straightening out his uniform, turning on his heel, he ran back towards the school building. He didn't need yet another absence on his report card.

But he was late. His home room teacher shot him a look caught between anger and fear. Disgust really. Shizuo didn't apologize for being late, he didn't say anything, taking his seat by the window he waited for the silence to abate. His sempai had been right in one aspect. No one liked a delinquent. Cheek resting on his palm, Shizuo stared out of the window, watching a group of eleven limp through the playground. Good they hadn't been injured too badly but now maybe they'd get the message and stay away.

He didn't hear a word his teacher was saying, his gaze was focused on the sky. It was a nice day. A little hot but that was to be expected in summer. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt but if it got any hotter he might just have to take off his under shirt.

It was peaceful, the sky was a bright blue, the clouds a fluffy white. Shizuo felt himself relax, picking out shapes in the clouds. The one to the left was slowly drifting to make a dragon. The one on the right looked like an ice cream. Mm. ice cream. Shizuo licked his lips wanting the cold creamy treat.

Maybe during lunch he would sneak out and buy one. It wasn't like anyone would stop him. The bell rang for first period. His relaxed state snapped, hearing the scrape of chairs back against the floor. Shizuo waited until everyone else had filed out before leaving himself.

It was maths if he remembered correctly. A good reason to skip seeing as he couldn't fit two numbers together, let alone divide them. He could go to the roof again but that's where the smokers hung out. Too big a crowd for him.

The infirmary was a crappy lie too. His days of broken bones were gone. So he sucked it up, hands in his pockets, a little slouched. He joined his classmates. This teacher would have glared at him. If his throat hadn't been ripped out that is.

Half the class stood staring in shock, a few screamed, a few stared in morbid fascination. One fainted. The rest split between running from the room and gathering at the window.

Shizuo tilted his head, covering his mouth. Their maths teacher was propped up against the blackboard. His throat was slit, drenching his suit in blood. His hands were splayed out, pinned to the board with a pencil in the centre of each one.

"W-what's that?"

"How did this happen?"

"Look at the board. The only one strong enough to do that..."

Shizuo growled blocking out the whispers. He didn't kill. He controlled his strength as best as he could.

"What the hell is that?" Came a sharp cry from the window.

Shizuo's nose twitched. The stench of blood was overpowering, a metallic tang in the air. Taking a step back he left the classroom, it seemed everyone was in a state of panic. The halls were filled with students pushing to get out. Shizuo found himself pushed back inside the classroom, sliding the door shut.

Outside the window, the sky had turned dark. It looked like night time but there was no moon, no stars, nothing. This darkness was an inky black. Fabricated given that the sky had suddenly got lower. With his keen eyes he could see the ripples.

What was worse was the darkness that walked through the school gates. Thanks to the loss of light he could only make out a dozen or so figures. He could smell them though. They smelt of blood and death.

"What happened to the sky?"

Then the screams started. High pitched wails, building into a cacophony of terror. Shizuo flinched at the sound driven forward. The school had been invaded by what he didn't know.

"Run!"

"What's happening?"

The crowds collided, some trying to run away and some trying to run towards. Shizuo stood his ground in a sea of chaos. The stench of blood was getting thicker, fear seeped through the school.

Honestly he just wanted to get out. Either the roof or the main doors. Pushing his way forward he noticed that no one had time to be scared of him. At the top of the stairs he caught his first glance. It was a group of teenagers biting at the students. Shizuo tilted his head. What the fuck? Cannibals?

He wasn't a hero, hell he didn't make a decent human. But he ended up going anyway. Shizuo marched down the stairs and sent his fist flying. His punch sent one of the teenagers careening into a wall.

"Are you one of us?" One of the teens asked in shock.

"Hah?" Shizuo growled. It didn't look like the teen was hurt too badly.

"No," one of the others answered "he smells human."

Shizuo realised he'd been left alone. The rest of the students had fled, leaving him surrounded by the group of teenagers.

"Hm, he smells strange."

"Let's just kill him." Another shrugged.

"No. I want him." Another said. A raven haired teen with glasses grinned. "We've been here too long. Take your chosen back."

The others vanished. Shizuo blinked looking around for them. Catching a blur, his fist lashed out on instinct.

"Oh, you'll do just fine. You're a winning specimen. Our king will be proud." The raven grinned. "Celty, my beloved. Bind him."

Shizuo took a step back. A chill ran down his spine. An inky blackness crawled across the ceiling. It dropped down on him, swirling around his body. "What is th-"

The teen bit into his neck. Shizuo shuddered. "Mm, he's going to love you."

"What the hell are you doing?" Shizuo struggled trying to pull away. His bindings grew tighter, the teen drank his blood faster. No one stepped into save him. They huddled in the safety of the classrooms with their dead teachers. "Get off-" his body slumped refusing to move. Then he too was gone.

x-x-x

On the edge of consciousness, Shizuo heard voices, he could feel a floating sensation and then a thud as he was dropped to the floor. His nostrils burnt at the stench assaulting him.

"You're all back." A loud annoying voice broke through his barely conscious state. "Well done. Let's see which one of you gets promoted."

The smell got worse, footsteps sounding close by. "Shinra, why is this human unconscious and bound?"

"It was necessary. His strength isn't normal."

"Really? Are you sure you didn't take his blood for your own experiments?"

"You can ask my beloved. He threw Jun-kun into a wall."

"Is that true?"

"Y-yes Izaya-sama."

"I see. Take him to the resting room. I'll see to him later."

Shizuo felt himself being picked up. His sight fluttered as he tried to open his eyes.

x-x-x

It was dark when he finally woke up, regaining consciousness. Sitting up he found himself on a small bed, chains linked around his wrists and ankles to the bed. Flexing his wrists he heard the creak of steel and then he was free. Tugging at the chains around his ankles, Shizuo rolled from the bed.

As he stood light filled the room. Each bed had a sleeping teenager, next to them was an I.V drip. Shizuo looked at their bandaged necks reaching to touch his own. Two small swollen lumps could be felt. It was from where that teenager had bit him.

The door was to his left. Shizuo slid it open. "See told you one of 'em was awake."

Shizuo lashed out, his fist driving into the teen's gut. The other one vanished in the blink of an eye. Looking left and right, he picked a direction and ran. He didn't know how long he had been kidnapped for.

"Stop!" Another one. "I said stop!" Shizuo felt an annoying buzz in his mind, he pushed it away and continued on. The teen stared at him in shock.

The house he was in seemed like a maze. He didn't care about finding the front door, a window would do but there was nothing. The same old traditional Japanese walls and doors met him at each turn.

"You're not going to get out." An amused voice chilled him. Shizuo turned around glaring at the man. "How did you get out of your room?"

"He's immune to compulsion." The teenager from before murmured.

The man tilted his head. Shizuo stilled his trembling hand, trying to move his legs. "Not immune. Resistant. Go back to your post."

"Yes, Izaya-sama."

Shizuo shuddered taking an effort loaded step back. It was just one guy. An annoying one with an ego. His red eyes seemed to glow.

"Not going to run any more?" The Raven asked amused. "You're the first one I've seen that's managed to match up to a vampire."

Shizuo blinked. "...vampire?"

"You didn't know?" The raven chuckled. "Shinra drank from you and you still didn't realise? You are a bit of a protozoan."

"Kidnapping is against the law." Shizuo growled forcing another step back.

"Human law. The laws of food doesn't apply to us."

"I'm not your-" the vampire was in front of him meeting his gaze with a smirk. He caught sight of pearly white fangs. Pain shot through his neck, a pulling motion tugged his blood from his body.

"Mm. Looks like Shinra wins. The packaging isn't bad either." Shizuo looked at the blood trickling down his chest in horror. He needed to run. "What's your name, human?"

Shizuo bit his tongue.

"Your resistance will be fun to break."

He was caught. His vision blurred, stopping as he landed on something soft. A bed. Shizuo stared at the vampire straddling him. His wrists were grabbed and slammed up above his head.

"Looks like I'm stronger. Hm, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo flushed violently glaring at the vampire. "How-"

"Hm? Your name is sewn into your school blazer."

Shizuo growled continuing his struggle.

"Go ahead, you won't get far. I get so bored with my food lately." Izaya sniffed him, licking a long line against his throat. "Mm, you smell divine. Virgin blood is the best."

Shizuo flushed. Was that why he had been taken? Because they sensed he was still a virgin?

"Don't get any funny ideas." The vampire warned. "Don't go thinking if you lose your virginity, you'll go free. If you're of no use, we'll kill you. Stupid humans don't last long here."

Shizuo said nothing. He renewed his struggle refusing to be a vampire's prisoner. Izaya lightly pinched his jaw, turning his head. Sharp teeth grazed his throat. He winced as the fangs pierced him. Izaya drank from him, one hand holding him down.

"Get off me." Shizuo growled feeling light headed.

Izaya continued drinking from him, long greedy gulps. At last he was released. The vampire licked his lips. "You have S class blood, Shizu-chan."

"You damn parasite." Shizuo grumbled trying to stand. He swayed dangerously on his feet.

"You're going to stay here." Izaya told him.

"Like hell I am!" Shizuo staggered tittering like a drunk person. He found himself caught in the vampire's arms.

"You'll live here with the rest of the humans. You'll have everything you need, food, tutors, whatever activities you want to do."

Shizuo glanced up at the raven. "You're not gonna turn me?"

"No. It's your blood I want. Once a day you'll come here and then you're free to do as you please."

Shizuo's brow furrowed. "...I get to do what I want? When I want?"

"Yeah, this will be your new home, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo chewed his lip. He'd be living with monsters. He'd be normal. "...I want my own room."

"Done." Izaya grinned. "As long as you eat what you're given and keep your chastity, you'll be left alone to your own devices."

Shizuo nodded. At least he thought he did. His head felt like wet clay. His eyelids lowered.

When he opened them again, his throat was bandaged. He was in a large four poster bed. The room dwarfed his old one. No windows, two doors. Shizuo crawled out of bed feeling better. At his bedside was a small file with his name on. Shizuo ignored it in favour of the large television screen stretched out across the wall. Five different game systems sat underneath, along with a shelf full of games for each.

Returning to the bed he picked up the file. _Shizuo Heiwajima. An introduction to life as a donor and rules to be abided._

x-x-x

The alarm rings at seven o'clock. Shizuo rolls out of bed heading for the shower. He has his own room with its own bathroom. The products he uses are his own choice but they have to either be fragrant free or one that their provider likes. Shizuo uses fragrant free. It's better for him anyway, since his nose is just as sensitive as a vampire. He scrubs his body clean, washes his hair and enjoys the peace.

At seven thirty there's a knock at his door. Outside is a tray with a silver dome. Breakfast. Shizuo takes it inside sitting at the small kotatsu. With a small sigh he takes off the lid looking at the spread before him. He's required to stay healthy. Nutrition is one of the most important factors and a contract breaker. Fresh meat, veg, fish and all the necessary vitamins he needs. There's even a small cake on the side. Shizuo eats that first downing the glass of milk. He takes his time as per the schedule pinned to his door.

At eight thirty he leaves his room and follows the signs on the floor to the gym. He's not alone. The other boys stare at him as he moves to the warm up mat. He's the only one with special treatment. The rest stay together, eat together and bathe together. Then again he's probably been the only one that dares ask.

Shizuo shrugs working out the kinks in his body. Above him the sun shines down through the open top gym. He goes through the routine, cardio, weights and lastly boxing. The bag hits the floor, ripped in half from his punch. Sand pours out and now he's alone. The other boys stare at him like a freak and run.

At nine thirty, he's on a table, naked except for his boxers. There's a woman rubbing oil into his back. It's the first human woman he's seen since he arrived. She doesn't speak and neither does he. The music playing from the speaker relaxes his muscles. His eyelids droop.

At ten o'clock, Shizuo is showered and sitting back in his room. On the kotatsu is his laptop and a stationary set. The man on screen is talking. He's supposed to be making notes. In the background he can hear the other boys.

At twelve o'clock there's another knock at his door. Lunch time. Shizuo takes the tray inside sitting at his table. As expected it's more of a variety. He downs another glass of water and tucks in.

At one o'clock he's back to staring at the screen. For them school continues. As it will until three o'clock. It's less of a pain than if he was actually attending.

At quarter past three, Shizuo is sitting in an empty room close to the massage parlour. He's expected to relax into a meditative state. With some difficulty he does.

At half four he returns to his own room. He can hear the other boys moving past one by one. His own schedule is blank. It's the only time that isn't controlled. Shizuo finds himself curled up under the kotatsu fast asleep.

At five o'clock there's a knock at the door. Dinner. Shizuo takes it in and eats quickly. His condition feels better than ever. He's not allowed to smoke but he doesn't feel a need to. When he's done the teen returns the empty tray to the trolley outside.

At six o'clock the alarm rings. Shizuo switches it off, feeling over the healing bite marks at his throat. This is the time of day he doesn't like but it's why he's here. The sun is setting or has already set. Shizuo opens the fridge taking out an energy drink.

Izaya's room is at the top of the house. Shizuo makes the journey up and knocks on the door. "Come in." Opening the door he looks at the vampire sitting on the bed. "Good morning, Shizu-chan."

"Yeah." He doesn't see a point in conversation. Izaya by the looks of it has just stepped out of the shower. His hair is damp, a fluffy towel around his waist. Shizuo closes the door unbuttoning the first couple of buttons on his shirt.

He stands in front of the vampire easing his collar down. His heart races knowing what's coming. Izaya is staring at him. Sharp fangs were going to pierce his skin. His palms sweat with nervousness. It's going to hurt.

"How was your first day?" The vampire asks. "Take a seat, Shizu-chan."

Reluctantly he does, keeping adequate distance between them. "Fine."

"Mmhm, you've been supplied everything you wanted?"

"Yes."

"There's some discord between you and the other donors." Izaya continued to stare at him.

"It's nothing." The teen shrugged.

"You prefer being alone?"

"I suppose."

"Nothing you want to ask?"

Shizuo shrugged. "No."

"Really?" Izaya rolled his eyes. "I don't need to compel you. You're here voluntarily. Can't we at least have a conversation?"

"That's what we're doing, isn't it?" Shizuo murmured.

The vampire sighed. "Nothing?"

"Oh. I broke the boxing bag."

"It can be replaced. If it hasn't already." Izaya touched his arm feeling his biceps. "You're strong but not built. You're not scared of me?"

Shizuo glanced down at his arm. "Should I be?"

Izaya tilted his head but didn't answer. "You don't feel anything?"

"This is my job, right?" Shizuo shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you can't feel something. You're human. Being so I'm control of your emotions isn't normal."

"...you're asking if I hate you?"

Izaya leaned back but didn't remove his hand. "I suppose. I did take you away from your family."

Shizuo shrugged. "I like being here."

"That's not what I asked. Don't you miss them?"

"This is for the best." Shizuo held his collar down. "It's going to be supper time soon, aren't you going to drink?"

Izaya moved closer cupping his chin. He tilted it slightly. Shizuo flinched feeling sharp points graze his throat. "This scares you?"

"I don't like pain." Shizuo muttered closing his eyes.

"Is that what you feel when I drink from you? Pain?"

"Yes."

"Is that it?"

"Look vampire-"

"Izaya."

"Izaya-san." Shizuo corrected. "What should I be feeling?"

The vampire shook his head biting down. Shizuo's fists clenched in his pants. Pain shot through his neck, the column of his throat burned. It didn't get much better. Izaya began drinking, a slight tug of his blood.

His body went lax, supported in the raven's arms. Shizuo tensed squeezing his eyes closed. It would be over soon. Almost over. Almost...Izaya pulled away handing him a tissue. The teen was shaking a little.

"You can rest here."

Shizuo held the wad against his throat, lifting his drink. "No thanks." He grumbled flicking his thumb. The plastic cap snapped off. Tilting the bottle back, he drank greedily.

"You don't like to ask for help, do you?"

Shizuo staggered to his feet. "I don't need it...not like anyone would help a monster anyway. Is that all?"

"For today." Izaya confirmed. "Good night, Shizu-chan."

"Mmhm." Shizuo wasn't surprised to find the door already open.

x-x-x

Within a week Shizuo knew he was being alienated. The camera in the classroom kept getting covered and loud voices spoke over the teacher. The door to the gym kept getting jammed when he tried getting in.

It didn't really bother him. He didn't get angry, not really. All it took to open the door was a sharp pull. Then he was a freak, a monster and apparently a vampire groupie drinking Izaya's blood. Even that didn't piss him off. Izaya was right. He really was getting too comfortable with monsters.

Not only that but the bites the vampire made never healed. He was a walking pin cushion with the marks of Izaya's ownership. Even that didn't bother him. Not really. It was all part of the job. He just didn't understand why the other donors weren't as relaxed as he was.

Eight o'clock. Shizuo should have been sleeping. It was the scheduled time. At least eight hours sleep a night. Instead he was laying awake staring out into the darkened room. "Did you take enough?" He asked without fear.

"Yes." Izaya answered perched on his bed. "You knew it was me?"

"Yes." Shizuo answered. "What do you want? It's after curfew."

"You're not like a teenager at all." Izaya noted.

"And you know everything about teenagers?" Shizuo asked.

"I'm forever twenty one. It's my hobby to see what makes humans tick."

"Is that why you're here?" Shizuo grumbled. "You want to dissect me?"

"You catch on quick for a protozoan."

"Is it part of the contract?"

"Yes. Psychological welfare is included. Because you're a volunteer there wasn't much point in placing you in counselling sessions."

"Counselling?"

"A little persuasion to make sure the donors stay happy."

"Brainwashing." Shizuo murmured. "Why boys?"

Izaya grinned. "Finally want a conversation? Girls are no good. They're too much of a temptation to the newer vampires."

"So there's no need to worry about relationships." Shizuo shrugged rolling onto his side.

"Not all donors are straight. You humans don't really care if it makes you feel good."

"I don't understand."

"No, I don't think you do." Izaya shook his head. "What do you really want, Shizu-chan?"

"Nothing." Shizuo closed his eyes. "I'm fine like this."

"You're fine with never seeing Kasuka-kun again?" The teen twitched at the name. "I could bring him here. He could be-"

"Don't you dare touch him!" Shizuo snarled pinning the vampire to the bed. "Leave him alone."

"Ah, so you are capable of emotion. Your little brother is the most important to you." Izaya stared calmly up at him. "What is it you're running from?"

"I'm not running from anything."

"Shizu-chan, you're a pitiful human."

Shizuo growled. "You're the parasite drinking from this pitiful human!"

"Should I tell you what I see?" The vampire cooed with a sick grin.

"No. Go away."

"You think you can hide." Izaya shifted closer. Shizuo could feel him sitting beside his head. "You're human but you don't feel it. Your strength separates you from your peers." He flinched, Izaya's fingers sifting through his hair. "You think you'll be safer living with monsters. No one can hurt you then, right?"

Shizuo gave a minute shake of his head.

"No, that's not it. Is it? You can protect yourself. It's them you don't want to hurt. You don't hate humans. You want to be one. Your worst nightmare is becoming one of us." Shizuo tensed. Izaya's lips brushed against his jaw. "If I told you I craved your pain?" Izaya purred. "You're not like us, Shizu-chan. Here and now I could bless you with the gift of immortality."

The teen trembled. His eyes wide saucers staring into the darkness of Izaya's eyes. "...d-don't."

Izaya's sharp canines ghosted down his throat. "That scares you, doesn't it? You'd be alone, a true monster. No one would love you then."

"P-please." Shizuo mumbled.

"That's what you truly desire." Izaya murmured. "You want to be loved. Everyone else breaks the contract. They fall in love, they lose what makes them appetising. Only you didn't blink when I told you the rules. Which is it? You can't love or you don't think anyone will love you?"

"I-"

"I can compel you to tell the truth." Izaya warned. "Although it would hurt you."

"Then do it." Shizuo snapped.

The vampire smirked. "Where's the fun in that? Answer the question."

"...both." He reluctantly confessed. "I-is that it?"

"You're not enjoying my company?" Izaya laughed. "Goodnight, Shizu-chan."

"...night." Shizuo sank beneath the covers, cocooning himself in them. "I can't love anyone." He whispered.

"Never say never." Izaya responded just as quietly. Shizuo shuddered. He'd never felt so alone. The vampire was gone but his mind was bleeding open. Izaya's goal it seemed was to tear his scars open. He couldn't let that happen.

x-x-x

Shizuo washed the blood from his hands, wrapping bandaged around his knuckles. He watched the diluted red seep down the plug hole. Would Izaya be pissed he'd wasted a bit? Who cared. The vampire hadn't returned whilst he was smashing crap up.

Leaving the bathroom, the teen sighed picking up the flipped kotatsu. There was a knock at the door. It's seven thirty. Breakfast time. Shizuo takes the tray, the bandages becoming a damp pink as his blood seeps through. He carries it to the kotatsu and sits down. He doesn't really feel like eating but knows he needs to replenish his energy.

After that it's the gym. Shizuo doesn't hold back, he takes on the treadmill as if he's fleeing the home of vampires and never coming back. He hadn't thought emotional torture would be part of the deal. "Shitty vampires."

His laptop sits at the side ready to be turned on for class. Shizuo has decided to stay in the gym all day. He notices he's been left alone. At twelve o'clock there's a knock on the door.

x-x-x

He's back again. Shizuo clutches the energy drink in his hand. It looks sore but he can't feel it. The door to Izaya's room is open. The vampire fresh out of the shower. The teen finds himself wondering if Izaya wants to warm up his cold body. He doesn't really care about it but it's something to distract himself.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya greets chirpily.

"It's night." Shizuo shrugs.

"Which means morning for me. You've hurt yourself."

Another shrug. "It's nothing."

"It looks painful. Sit." Izaya pats the bed beside him.

Shizuo takes a seat. The vampire takes his hand unravelling the bandage. "Does it hurt?"

"No." The teen answers truthfully. He can't feel something so small.

"How about now?" Izaya smooths his thumb over his knuckles. Shizuo shakes his head. "Now?" Izaya presses down until there's a creak of bone threatening to break. "Nothing?"

"Doesn't hurt." Shizuo says.

"Hm, you're an interesting one." Izaya holds out his hand like its a puzzle piece. He lifts it close to his lips. "How about now?" The vampire flicks out his tongue. As soon as it touches his skin, Shizuo snaps his hand back cradling it to his chest. "I see."

"A-aren't you going to drink?" The teen asks shuffling back a little.

"Not yet." Izaya grins. "You can't leave until I do. Tell me, how did you hurt your hands?"

Shizuo looks down at his cradled hand. The wound is healing, fresh skin covering his knuckles. For the first time since his arrival he looks at Izaya. He sees the vampire he's signed up with and wants to run. A slither of fear works its way up his spine. His fists clench so the trembling of his fingers don't give him away. He's made a mistake and now he's the vampire's toy. Izaya smiles and he knows the games have just begun.

End


	2. Twice shy (Izuo)

Title:- Twice shy

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- T

Warnings:- language, violence, blood

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to once bitten.

Requested by:- Little Ziggy

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Tachumare._

Shizuo extends his arm forward, fist clenched. He hits the bag with some force watching as it swings precariously on its hook. He hears the screech of the chains as it forces it's self back towards him. Shizuo pulls back and pumps his fist forward. It's the same routine. He's in the gym working out his anger. But he's not playing by the rules. Looking up he can see not the sun shining down on him but the night sky cast over him. Tiny pinpricks of light wink at him. It's a moonless night tonight. There's a soft glow supplying him with light. Small lamps decorating the room.

"You're not supposed to be in here, are you?" He doesn't need to look behind him to know there's someone else in the room. The teen knows Izaya is there without the vampire opening his mouth.

It's the first time he's seen his benefactor up, dressed and not skulking in the darkness of his room. The vampire is dressed which makes it seem a touch more normal. Plain black, simple but with red eyes he was the most dangerous bastard in Ikebukuro; if that's where he was.

"Lost track of time." Shizuo slugs the bag again still not turning to face the monster behind him.

"With that alarm constantly reminding you?" Izaya asks remaining where he is.

It's all a game. Shizuo is nothing but a bug under a microscope. He's being examined. Every move is being watched, every action is dictated to a schedule. Lifting his shoulder in a shrug, Shizuo glances down at the empty tray a little distance away. He's been in the gym since half four, watching as the rest of the donors are taken to counselling. With last one punch he sends the bag too far. It swings, the rip tearing bigger. Sand pours out at the floor. Shizuo looks at it and shudders. It looks like ash. If he fails and breaks the contract, Izaya would kill him.

"Sorry." The teen grinds out the apology.

"No harm." Izaya grins chirpy as ever. "You killed another punching bag. Still better than one of my humans, right?"

Shizuo flinches. Izaya's words are meant to hurt. He could lose control. One day he could accidentally take someone's life. It's why he's here, why he voluntarily took on the role of Izaya's food. This is his punishment, his prison to keep everyone safe. It's not bad. He gets everything he wants. He has five game systems and a large flat screen TV. He doesn't have to worry about sharing with Kasuka any more.

"What are you thinking about?" Izaya asks finally moving in front of him. "Your scent just changed. You're sad. Why?"

Shizuo shrugs unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. Tugging his collar down he bares his throat to Izaya. His skin looks angry, the latest marks are raised. The rest have healed but remain as pierced holes. Just like he's a freak to the other donors, he's untouchable to the other vampires residing in the house.

"Already? You're eager, hm?"

"Quicker you drink, quicker you leave, right?" Shizuo grumbles.

"I suppose." Izaya steps closer, slow and decisive. Long cold fingers rest on his. Izaya's lips brush against the last marks. "Running out of room here."

Shizuo closes his eyes. Izaya is the only part of his prison he doesn't like. He doesn't like being bitten or analysed. He can smell the vampire's scent. It's death. He keeps his eyes closed feeling his chin lift. Izaya's lips ghost over his adam's apple. Shizuo swallows bracing himself for the pain.

Izaya could compel him but it would take a lot of effort and it would apparently cause him a lot of pain. Instead of a gentle probing, it would be like his skull being ripped open.

The teen winces feeling the scratch of sharp, pointed fangs against his skin. Izaya bites down. Usually he's sitting down. His legs wobble a little, Izaya's arm around his waist, keeping him still. A metallic tang fills his nostrils. Shizuo can feel his blood well up, beading out around the puncture wounds. Izaya's tongue laps it up. There's the usual pull as he feels his blood being stolen from his veins. With each swallow he feels himself becoming light headed.

x-x-x

Shizuo wakes to knock at his door. He isn't sure how he managed to get back to his room. His throat is bandaged, thick padding underneath the wrapping. It hurts. He knows it's not Izaya. The vampire doesn't knock. Unless it's on his nerves.

The teen pulls himself out of bed and goes to the door. With a sigh he opens it coming face to face with the bastard that kidnapped him in the first place. "Good morning, Shizuo-kun."

Shizuo knows it's still night. The bespectacled vampire looks him up and down, pointedly looking at his throat.

"I'm Shinra Kishitani, the donor physician. If you'll follow me I'll give you a medical exam."

Shizuo points out the obvious. "You're a vampire."

"That I am. Who better to understand the human body than me. Come along, you're not the only one I have to see."

Shizuo yawns, raising a hand to his mouth. "It's not in the schedule."

"Unscheduled I'm afraid." The vampire grins. "Can't have you trying to fake your results."

The teen says nothing. It's another reference to unwilling donors. It's only natural they'd try to escape when the brain washing wore off. Closing the door he follows the vampire out into the hall.

"You haven't tried to escape yet." The doctor grins.

Shizuo grunts in response. It's the middle of the night. His eyelids stutter and then he's in a white room with a medical chart. Damn vampires.

"I'm just going to take some blood."

The needle is nothing compared to Izaya's bite. It's a slight prick that he barely feels.

"Get undressed and stand against the wall."

Shizuo does so. It's the school physicals all over again. The vampire glances at him and nods. "Okay, you can get dressed now. Fascinating, you're a perfect donor. Your blood regeneration level is incredible. You could actually give blood every couple of hours if out king needed it."

Shizuo shrugged.

"Your height and weight are both healthy. All in all you're a perfect human specimen."

"Can I go now?"

The doctor pouted. "You don't have anything to ask me? I know everything about a vampire and donor's relationship. It's only natural to feel aroused-"

"I don't." Shizuo interrupted.

"Sorry?" The raven blinked. "Izaya has been drinking from you."

"Yeah."

"And you don't feel...anything?"

The teen shrugged. "It hurts I guess."

"Just hurts?" The doctor asked probing.

"Yeah. You're asking the same thing as the flea."

"The flea?"

"Izaya." Shizuo corrected. The vampire opposite him threw his head back laughing.

"You even have a nickname for him."

"Only fair." The teen grumbles. Izaya insisted on calling him chan like he was a girl. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Just a few more tests. I'm sure that asshole won't mind."

Shizuo perks up a bit at that. "Isn't he your King?"

"Friend before authority." The vampire shrugs. "But don't tell the others."

"They don't come near me." The teen shrugged. He'd been isolated from both human and vampire contact, with the exception of the staff and Izaya.

"They're scared to. Our king has marked you more possessively than anyone has seen before."

Shizuo sighed. He opened his mouth but stopped, remembering all vampires had super hearing, especially Izaya.

x-x-x

Shizuo lays on the floor of the gym, stretched out looking up at the stars. He's brought a pillow this time to support his head.

"Since when did your donor card say to stop delivery?" Izaya. On time as usual. "What are you doing that's so important?"

Shizuo doesn't lift his head. Doesn't look at the vampire walking towards him in slow deliberate steps. "I was looking at the stars. It's relaxing."

"Why?" The vampire lays down beside him. The teen jumps a little. "What's so good about twinkling lights in the sky?"

"You prefer humans?"

"Mm, you catch on quick."

Shizuo continues his vigil. It's more a dark navy blue than a black, certainly not the inky black he'd seen at his kidnapping.

"Why do you like the stars so much?" Izaya asks with a sigh.

"Because I don't get a chance to see them. I'm usually asleep." Shizuo explains.

"Do you waste time staring at the sun?"

"No. It's too bright." The teen shrugs. "I stay in the shade."

"Like most of your kind." The vampire responds. He almost sounds bitter about it.

"You're jealous?"

"Over what?" Izaya asks propping himself up on one elbow. "You humans take everything you have for granted."

"...so you hate humans?" Shizuo murmurs. The stars don't hold his interest any more. He looks down the smooth black ripple of Izaya's figure. Two shining crimson pinpoints stare back.

"No, I love humans. Love love love them." Izaya declares. "I forgive your species for anything."

"Like a pet that shits on the carpet." The teen grumbles.

"Exactly." The vampire gives him a smirk.

"Aren't you going to feed?" Shizuo changes the subject.

"You've finished with your star gazing?"

"Yeah. I'm over curfew." Shizuo tries not to look at the vampire. He's tugging at the bandages around his throat. Before he can sit up, Izaya has rolled on top of him.

"I'm the one that makes the rules, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo flinches. Izaya's mouth is on his throat lapping up his flowing blood. The vampire lifts his wrist guiding it around his back. Shizuo recoils. With every drop he can feel the block of ice thaw. Izaya's hand feels warm.

Shizuo closes his eyes feeling himself get weaker. The weaker he becomes, the hotter Izaya becomes. "What are you thinking?" The vampire asks lifting his head. Droplets of blood balance at the corner of Izaya's mouth, red eyes wild.

"Have you had enough?"

"Yes." Izaya licks the stray droplets. "You don't have your energy drink today."

"Apparently I don't need it." Shizuo curses as he staggers trying to stand. Izaya catches him, a steel grip locked around his arm.

"Yes, it looks that way." Izaya sighs. "If you believe anything that quack says, you'll be in trouble." Shizuo clutches his head, a wave of dizziness washes over him. "Come on, I'll help you to your room."

"I can walk." The teen grumbles. But he's already in the vampire's arms, held like a damn princess of all things. "Oi! What the hell are you doing?"

"Carrying you." Izaya answers nonchalantly. "It's a pain if I walk you like a drunk. I can't carry you like a sack of potatoes because the remaining blood would rush to you head."

Shizuo tries to make himself as small as possible. "Why not on your back?"

Izaya smirks wickedly. "You want to be spread out over me?"

"...this is fine." Shizuo grumbles. "Can't you go any faster?"

"Nope." Izaya answers cheery. "The speed would make you feel worse."

"Great."

x-x-x

Shizuo tries to open the door only to find he can't. The schedule has disappeared from his door. His breakfast sits against the wall. The tv works but the laptop doesn't. Not the live recording for his lessons anyway.

He opens the door, hearing a crack as he wrenches the handle. Above him an alarm rings out. Shizuo jumps retreating back into the room, closing the door the alarm cuts out. It's a clear warning. He isn't allowed to go outside. He doesn't know why, doesn't really care. It looks like he has a day off.

x-x-x

Shizuo wakes to the sound of the door opening. Izaya's presence fills the room. "Good morning, Shizu-chan."

"...the alarm didn't go off?"

"Of course not. I switched it off." The vampire grinned jumping on his bed.

"Why was it there?" Shizuo asks. He wants to know if he's become a prisoner.

"Because you're sick." Izaya perches on the edge of the bed.

"I don't feel it."

"I can taste it in your blood. You've got a cold. I can't have you infecting the other donors."

Shizuo blinks. "You can't drink from sick people?"

"I can." Izaya shrugs. "As long as you don't develop anaemia or catch a disease, I can drink from you."

"Oh."

"But you needed to rest. What have you been doing today?"

"...sleeping. I got bored."

"That's your body needing to recover. Shizu-chan, I'm not drinking from you for a while."

Shizuo pulled himself up staring at the vampire. "You have other donors?"

"Yes." It's a simple answer, one he's known all along. "Does that bother you?"

"No."

"You're sure?" Izaya's giving him that creepy look again.

"Yeah. Shouldn't you get going then?"

"I suppose so. Make sure you rest, Shizu-chan."

"I'm not trying to break the contract." Shizuo murmurs turning on his side. He closes his eyes, still feeling Izaya by his side.

"I've never met a human like you."

"That's because I'm a freak." The teen sighs.

"Sweet dreams, Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

It's been three days. Shizuo checks himself in the mirror. There's no new marks. The last ones are over his Adam's apple. Izaya hasn't been to see him or drink from him.

Shizuo enjoys the peace and quiet. He's been quarantined until further notice. His meals are delivered without his knowledge. He doesn't understand how. He spends most of his time sleeping or soaking in long relaxing baths.

It's a nice break. He's alone and doesn't mind at all. It's a holiday until he gets back to work as Izaya's donor. Shizuo wraps himself in a thick blanket sitting at the kotatsu. He's playing game system number three, enjoying a small colourful character running around to collect items.

His hand finds itself on his neck, scratching the itch of old wounds. "Maybe if I ask nicely, the flea will heal these?" Maybe. He muses. If Izaya loses interest in him then maybe he'll heal the marks.

x-x-x

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya bounces into his room with the same annoying chirpiness.

"Hey, flea." Shizuo lifts a hand in greeting.

"Flea? That's not nice, Shizu-chan."

"You're the one that started it." The teen shrugs. Looking away from the vampire, he unpauses his game and continues.

"Miss me?"

"It's been peaceful." Izaya takes a seat next to him. He feels like a block of ice as their skin touches.

"Peaceful? Not lonely?"

"Not really. I've been occupied. Is it time for me to get back to work?" That's the only reason the vampire would come for him.

"You're over your cold?"

"Probably." Shizuo pauses the game again, tugging down his collar.

"Probably?" Izaya laughs. "You don't know? Are you feeling better?"

"I guess."

The vampire leans over sliding sharp fangs into his throat. "Mm, your cold is gone." Izaya drinks from him, in short greedy bursts. It's a good thing he's sitting. "You need to eat more, Shizu-chan."

Izaya moves away licking his lips. Shizuo sighs feeling blood trickle down his skin. "Hey, flea. Could you close the wound?"

"No."

"Why not?" Izaya is back for seconds lapping at the trickling line. His tongue stops just before the mark. Shizuo knows he's not going to be healed.

"Because you're mine."

"It's disgusting. I look like a pin cushion."

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Did you- never mind. Tomorrow you'll be back to your schedule."

x-x-x

"I don't see your infatuation with stars." Izaya stands above him. Shizuo sighs sitting up.

"It's relaxing."

"It's an illusion." Izaya stares up at them. I can see through everything. "I have a question for you."

"You always do." He doesn't bother tugging his collar down. Izaya won't drink until he gets an answer.

"Who would you love?"

Shizuo sighs. "I can't love anyone."

"Say you could. Who would you fall for?"

"Haven't really thought about it." Shizuo lies.

"Then think about it now." Izaya isn't going to let him off easy. The vampire wants to get inside his head again.

"Someone that accepts me for who I am. Someone who could love me unconditionally."

"That's-"

"Someone warm and human." The teen adds.

Izaya scowls at him, lifting his chin. "You aren't the sun, Shizu-chan." He doesn't understand. Izaya is staring into his eyes. "You are mine to do with as I wish."

Shizuo can feel a slight push against his mind. It doesn't hurt but it's not doing anything either. "What do you want?" He asks.

"Something you apparently can't give." The vampire whispers.

"You could always compel me." Shizuo suggests.

Izaya laughs bitterly. "Ah but then you wouldn't be you. There'd be no point."

"Then let me go."

"I can't do that either."

Shizuo swallows staring at the gleam from the vampire's fangs. "Y-you promised. You said you wouldn't turn me."

"Maybe I lied."

Pulling away the teen gets to his feet. "That wasn't our agreement! If you turn me-"

"You'll live for eternity." Izaya makes no move to reach for him.

"I'll hate you forever."

The vampire smirks. "Somehow that's preferable to your current indifference."

"Flea, don't." The teen murmurs backing away.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. You really are the perfect donor." Izaya is behind him in a blur. He can feel a warm wrist against his mouth. A metallic tang bursts across his tongue. "It seems you need to mature. You're a little too pure."

Shizuo staggers coughing as Izaya's blood glides down his throat. "No! You said-"

"I'm not turning you. My blood is in your system. Providing you don't get yourself killed, you'll be fine. For the next decade or so you'll remain in your current appearance. Get some rest, protozoan."

Shizuo scrubbed at his mouth with his sleeve. "Damn you!" He growled clenching his fists. "You monster!"

Izaya chuckles looking back at him. "I know how to love, Shizu-chan. Which one of us is the monster? I was born a pure blood but I know more about humanity than you do."

"Izaaayaaa!" Shizuo bellows. The vampire has already gone leaving him cursed for a time. Opening his hands he looks down at his palms. For a whole ten years he's going to be a teenager.

His body is rigid from shock. Something snaps inside him and suddenly the second game system hits the wall. He's angry and there's no way it's going to be suppressed. Emotion floods courses through his body. If Izaya wanted him to hate him, then that's what he'd get.

End


	3. Twice the headache (C x S x I)

Title:- Twice the headache

Pairing:- Chikage x Shizuo x Izaya

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It was a joke.

Requested by:- Tachumare

He thought one nuisance was enough. The flea was always bothering him and now there was another. Shizuo sighed as Izaya slinked in through the window. "Shizu-chan~I'm here." The raven announced loudly.

The faux blond sighed. So much for a peaceful evening. "I know. I could smell you coming a mile away."

"Aw, that's my Shizu-chan." Izaya beamed snuggling against him.

"I'm not yours." Shizuo grumbled. Sure the flea wasn't trying to kill him any more but he wasn't leaving him alone either. No, Izaya had become clingy and declared they were going out. They weren't. He had no intention of doing anything except getting his old enemy to Shinra. Clearly there was some brain damage.

"Sure you are." Izaya moved to kiss his cheek. Shizuo shoved him away. "You've always been mine."

"And you've always been crazy." He murmured hearing a knock at the door. "Maybe that's your doctor to take you back to the mental hospital."

"So Shizu-chan can make a joke." Izaya clung to his arm. "Don't you want to know why I came?"

"Not particularly." Shrugging the raven off he opened the door. Standing in his doorway with a cheeky smile was the same guy who came after him. Brown hair, a stupid hat, red pin striped shirt, black hoody and bandages across his face.

"Evening, Shizuo." The guy greets politely enough. "Can I come in?"

"No, you can't." Izaya is back at his side and now he knows why he's here. Izaya and Chikage don't get along.

"Might as well." Shizuo sighs. It's not like either of them would leave if he asked. "How's your injuries?"

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya shakes him a little. "I'm right here."

Chikage shrugs closing the door. "My girlfriends don't seem to mind."

"See he has girlfriends. Plural, Shizu-chan."

"Don't you claim to love all humanity?" Chikage asked.

Shizuo pulled away from both of them. He didn't need this.

"I haven't touched a single one. Shizu-chan is my one and only. You had ten girls yesterday." Izaya pointed out.

Chikage shrugged. "I like girls. But I'm interested in you, Shizuo."

Shizuo scratched his head. "Did Shinra say anything about brain damage?"

The flea laughed. "He doesn't have a brain, Shizu-chan. He thinks with his dick."

"Are you two going to stop bickering?"

"Sorry, Shizuo." Chikage crouched to take off his shoes, placing them neatly by the door. It was followed by a red and black weapon set on top.

Shizuo looked down pointedly at Izaya's feet. "I can stay?" The flea grinned skipping over to the door. He kicked his shoes off leaving them like a child.

"Leave your knives at the door." Shizuo turned away leaving him to it.

Chikage followed him into the living room looking like a puppy had found its owner. "How did you become so strong?"

"That's none of your business." Izaya was back without his knives and coat. "Shizu-chan has nothing to do with you."

"I stood up to his punch."

"So did I!" Izaya smirked.

"Four of them." Chikage declared.

"So did I." Izaya agreed. Technically he hadn't. But Shizuo stayed silent. "I've dodged signs and vending machines."

"Shizuo carried me to a doctor."

"Shizu-chan gave me a nickname." Izaya shot back.

Chikage blinked. Shizuo sat down on a new sofa Kasuka had brought him. "Shizuo, call me Rocchi."

"Rocchi?"

"See, he has a nickname for me too."

"So what? I took his first kiss."

"Flea!" Shizuo growled horrified.

"So? I'll take his first time."

"What? I'm not a fucking woman!"

"I of all people know that, Shizu-chan." Izaya winked ogling him.

"Of course not," Chikage fiddled with his hat. "I don't hit women."

"Really?" Izaya asked with a smirk.

"I knew you weren't a woman!" Chikage rounded on the flea.

"Hah?" Shizuo was tired. He had the urge to throw both of them out of the window. He knew Izaya would climb back in but it might be worth it.

"Nothing." Chikage shook his head.

"I don't have any secrets from my Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned flopping down next to him. "I was worried this one would hurt you, so I infiltrated his little harem."

"You kissed me!" The woman lover looked like he was going to be sick.

"My acting was thorough. You'll take any woman that throws herself at you."

Shizuo looked between the pair. Was he interrupting something? "Should I leave you two to it?"

"No!" The pair declared in unison.

"I'm here for you, Shizu-chan." Izaya nuzzled against his side.

"Hey! Get away from him."

"Go play with your girlfriends." Izaya waved a hand. "Shoo."

"Go play with your humans."

Shizuo sighed. "Do I get a say in this?"

"No. You're mine, Shizu-chan."

"No, be mine." Chikage moved quickly cupping his chin. He was pretty sure their lips touched before Izaya hissed holding out a small knife.

"Didn't I tell you to leave your weapons at the door?" Shizuo sighed.

"Not in words." Izaya shrugged. "I'm protecting you."

"I don't mean any harm." Chikage didn't look in the least deterred by the knife.

"Shizu-chan, don't believe anything this one says."

"Hey! I have a name."

"Sure," Izaya crawled onto his lap, straddling him. "You're a bug. Go away."

"Flea, off."

"Sounds like you're the bug." Chikage moved to his side placing a hand on his knee. "Give me a chance, Shizuo."

"Shizu-chan, don't let him deceive you."

"Flea-" Shizuo growled his words swallowed in a kiss. Izaya rolled forward capturing his mouth in a searing kiss. It wasn't the first and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. The flea stole control with surprise, cunning and speed. Shizuo knew he should just bite down...

Izaya backed away licking his lips like the cat got the cream. "That's not how you kiss!" Chikage dived in almost slow motion. Polite but not polite enough to ask him.

Shizuo growled as he was kissed chastely, his cheek cupped as if he was made of porcelain.

"I'm not a fucking girl." Shizuo growled.

"See, you're not wanted."

"I never thought-"

"Bye bye." Izaya smirked waving happily.

"No! I'm not leaving."

Shizuo sighed. Just like their first altercation, Chikage came back for more. He was still a gentleman but now there was a tongue wiggling in his mouth.

"Too bad. It's not doing anything for my Shizu-chan." The flea grinned nipping at his throat.

"Let me try again."

"Seriously?"

"He got up four times before I knocked him out." Shizuo sighed.

"Persistence isn't attractive." Izaya tutted shaking his head.

"Neither is stalking." Chikage accused. He was right of course. The rumours of Izaya following him around were true. For whatever intentions, he was always being followed around or led somewhere.

"It's not stalking when Shizu-chan is mine." Izaya clung to him.

It was getting crowded and now he was developing a headache. Chikage kissed him for the third time, using a little force this time. Shizuo reminded himself to brush his teeth thoroughly before eating next.

Izaya stayed perched on his lap. Chikage swished his tongue, one hand sliding through a gap in his shirt. "So, you two aren't leaving then?"

"Don't worry, Shizu-chan. I'll get rid of him."

"And yourself whilst you're at it." The blond grumbled.

"You're not honest at all, Shizu-chan."

"I promise I'll make you feel good." Chikage touched his bare chest.

"What are you doing?" Izaya slapped the guy's hand away. "Stop cupping my Shizu-chan like he's one of your girlfriends."

"He has nipples."

"Not breasts you idiot."

Shizuo sighed.

"See, you're not doing anything. You can't satisfy Shizu-chan like that."

"I've only ever slept with girls. I'm just getting the hang of it."

"Well get the hang of it with someone else." Izaya growled. He was sure of it.

"Flea, Rocchi." Shizuo was ignored.

"I want Shizuo."

"Stop calling him without a honorific."

"What does he want then?" Chikage challenged. Shizuo sighed reaching for the remote. Leaning back he switched on the TV.

"I thought that was obvious. You have to do more than scratch the surface." Izaya grinned. Shizuo looked past him watching advert after advert.

"I can be rough." Shizuo glanced down at fingers poised at his nipples, his shirt had been torn which he wasn't happy about. But this was one he had brought himself, he wasn't about to lose his temper.

On the screen was a news broadcast. Shizuo flicked it over finding something interesting to watch. Izaya looked over his shoulder and smiled. The flea knew he couldn't feel a single bloody thing.

Chikage cupped him like a damn girl again. Apparently it was a reflex. Shizuo found he didn't care. He watched his nipples being pinched and tweaked. He didn't get why the guy was doing it.

Izaya was on his lap with a gleam in his eye. The flea was bad news. "You'll be here all day if you do that."

"Hey!" Shizuo stared at his belt in Izaya's hand. How he managed it was beyond him. His fly was open, showing off his underwear.

The damn flea kissed him, biting down on his lip until he felt a sharp sting. "It'll feel really good when I do it."

Shizuo licked the drop of blood away and went back to watching the screen. He wasn't much of a music person. Flicking another couple of channels he found one of his brother's films. It was nearly finished so he turned it over.

Glancing down he could see Chikage had given up on his nipples and moved to cup his dick. Izaya the sneaky flea, had managed to get his pants down past his knees. It was a little worrying that he couldn't feel that.

"Stop staring at it." Izaya whined.

"I'm admiring it."

"Take a photo and get lost."

"Flea!"

"Don't worry, Shizu-chan. I'll delete it later."

"It's okay if I use my mouth, right?"

Shizuo sighed. "Are you going to leave if I say no?" He already knew the answer.

"No, I'll just try harder."

"Do what you want."

Visually what the pair were doing probably looked really dirty. Shizuo didn't feel anything. It looked like his dick was now in Chikage's mouth. Izaya held his chin kissing him again. Their tongues entwined, a small moan escaping his mouth.

The damn flea did nothing but kiss him. Shizuo felt a tremble in his arms, Izaya didn't give him time to breathe. The raven was all consuming and he found he fucking loved it. Izaya's kiss did things to him he'd never felt before.

"That's how it's done." Izaya grinned licking his lips as he backed away.

Shizuo felt hot, he was sure his face was flushed, his breath coming out in short pants.

"I made him feel good." Chikage declared sitting up.

"Your worthless blow did nothing." Izaya jeered looking satisfied. "It was my kiss that made Shizu-chan erect."

"Like a kiss could-"

"You're in the way." Izaya moved from his lap, spreading his legs apart. "You know what comes next Shizu-chan."

"Hey!" The remote slipped from his fingers. His eyes narrowed on the small tube flaunted between Izaya's fingers. Shizuo jolted feeling the digits brush over his entrance. "Flea."

"I know." Izaya cooed kissing his cheek. Shizuo threw his head back feeling Izaya's fingers push inside.

"I get it." Chikage announced. Shizuo panted glancing at him. "You can only feel what's inside you. You're a bottom?"

The blond growled.

"Shizu-chan doesn't like that term." Izaya chided. The flea was taking his sweet time.

"Give me that. This isn't a fair fight."

"There's nothing fair about love."

"Since when is this a fight?" Shizuo asked. "What are you doing?"

Chikage slathered some of the vanilla lubricant on his fingers. "I'm going to win."

Shizuo gasped stretching just that little bit wider. There were four fingers inside him. Izaya as always went to kiss him in distraction. This time his head collided with Chikage's.

"Shizuo, do you remember my nickname?"

Shizuo swallowed. "Rocchi."

"That's it. Call my name."

"Don't Shizu-chan. There's only one name you're allowed to call."

"Izaya." Shizuo moaned. Izaya thrust his fingers with a smile.

"That's it. You like my fingers inside you, don't you? Especially when they touch this part of you."

The blond writhed, small electric tingles speeding along his nerves. His dick was up and straining. "Izaya."

"That's it. You only get like this when I play with your ass, don't you?" Izaya slid his fingers out. "This isn't enough for you, it never is." Chikage dropped his pants pushing Izaya out of the way. "Get the hel away from my Shizu-chan."

Shizuo moaned finding himself filled. Chikage was a tad smaller than Izaya but it felt good.

"Shizu-chan, don't worry I'll get it out." Shizuo grabbed the knife before it could be used. His hips bucked finally feeling something. "Fine. This might hurt a bit of a lot." Izaya grabbed his shoulder pushing him down.

"Ow fuck." The blond cursed. His hole was stretched to the limit.

"I'm moving now, Shizu-chan."

"So am I, Shizuo."

Both of them held his body in a strange angle forcing themselves inside. Shizuo growled. "Flea, Rocchi. Enough."

"Soon." The pair grunted in unison, then glared at each other.

Shizuo pushed them both away. "You both suck. Are you trying to break me?" He grabbed Izaya by the scuff of his neck and Chikage by his shirt. Striding to the door he threw both of them out, followed by their shoes, weapons and Izaya's coat.

"But Shizu-chan-"

"Shizuo-"

Shizuo slammed the door, dead locked it and did the same with the windows. Flopping down on the sofa he stared mournfully at his erection. Picking his pants off the floor he took his phone out and scrolled through his recent contacts. Selecting the one he wanted he pressed the call button. The person on the other end picked up immediately. "Sorry Tom, could you come round? Thanks."

End


	4. Overload (Tom x Shizuo)

Title:- Overload

Pairing:- Tom x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- yaoi, language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shinra goes too far and awakens something that had been dormant.

Requested by:- Ayanami-verloren

Shizuo regrets ever asking Shinra for help. He shouldn't have let the kooky lovesick illegal doctor anywhere near his apartment. So he'd been feeling a little sick. The worst he'd been expecting was a syringe taking, not giving. Hadn't his so called friend claimed to want his blood all this time?

Apparently not, if the drug rushing through his bloodstream was any indication. What was it Shinra had said? He should make up with Izaya? Like that was going to happen. Shizuo was adamant he didn't need the flea. He'd already guessed what the drug was; Shinra hadn't been kind enough to tell him. An aphrodisiac of some sort. Not that strong by the feel of it. Shizuo stepped out of a cold shower, looking down at his erection jutting out. The chill across his skin thawed until he thought he'd developed a fever.

Shizuo is no stranger to masturbation. He's had no partners. He's just like every other guy with needs. Propping himself up on the bed, the blonde takes himself in his hand, moving his fist up and down his shaft. The heat inside his body grows. Shizuo ignores it focusing on his usual routine of getting himself off.

"Wha-?" He's in for a shock when his cock jolts, spraying a line of seed over his hand. It's too early, too much and still his erection stands full mast, the heat in his body continues to rise.

An hour later and Shizuo is still at it. He's in the shower curled up under the spray. His skin feels itchy as if he wants to burst out of it. His hands are tired from switching over and his cock aches; probably has friction burns too. Shizuo almost sobs in frustration. He's never been concerned with orientation. There's no one he's looked at and thought 'I want to fuck him' or 'I want to fuck her.' He'd just taken it as one less problem for him to deal with.

If it works, great. Shizuo slides his free hand underneath his balls, tentatively brushing against his ass hole. He's always seen it as a necessary function of the anatomy. Stuff comes out it doesn't go in. Right now he doesn't care. His fingertip presses against the bud, twitching. Shizuo jumps drawing his finger away. He tries again perplexed when his finger gets swallowed. It's not enough. Shizuo strokes himself desperately spraying another wave of seed across his thighs. Wiggling his fingers he adds another. His brows furrow feeling around blindly. His body jolts and he's knows he's found something to help against his current ailment.

x-x-x

The ice cold blast feels like a lukewarm trickle. Shizuo pulls himself out of the shower. He's washed the mess from his body. Flopping onto the bed, the blonde rubs his raging erection against the sheets. A sob of frustration breaks free. He's tired and his body feels like it's about to go nuclear. His thoughts are becoming fuzzy as everything goes towards the desperation of his sexual needs.

Reaching out he sweeps his hand across the bedside table, flexing his hips in a long slide. The friction feels good. Grabbing his phone he stares at the screen wondering who to call about his problem. The question was who could he call. Who would be able to help him? Shinra is the one who caused the issue in the first place. There's no one. The phone slides from his hand falling to the floor.

Shizuo knows he can't go on. So there's only one option left. Dragging himself from the bed, he trudges speedily to the kitchen, opening the cupboards. He doesn't have much; no sleeping pills which is what he needs. The contents fly out, scattering across the floor. There's nothing. It hurts too much, so he tries the next best thing. Knocking himself out.

The faux blond rams into the counter, his head going through the wood. He grips the handle of the heavy frying pan and slams it down to no avail. Shizuo repeatedly slams his head against the floor before another wave of heat washes over him. He's left curled in a ball on the kitchen floor, his hands between his legs. Now the tears well up, leaking from his eyes in frustration. Its getting worse. Shizuo claws at the floor feeling like he's going to die. Something is wrong.

X-x-x

Its Tom that finds him. He didn't show up for work and his boss has come to find out why. Shizuo hears the spare key turn in the lock. His nose twitches inhaling the strong masculine scent that wafts towards him. "Shizuo? You home?" Shizuo shudders whining as he comes in heavy spurts. "Shizuo?"

He can hear Tom's steps getting closer, seeking him out. A shred of fear tears through him. "D-Don't come here!" He growls in warning. But its too late. Tom stands at the entrance looking down at him. Shizuo can smell the lust exuding from him. "Stay back." he groans.

"...Shizuo, you're an omega."

"No." Shizuo shakes his head. "I'm not."

Tom gets closer, crouches down and touches him. Shizuo feels like he's been electrocuted. Their connection is instant. If he is an omega then that would mean Tom was an alpha. That would mean...

"Ow." Shizuo's back hits the floor. Tom is on all fours holding his wrists above his head. "Tom-"

His boss yanks his collar down biting into his throat. "Mine." Shizuo curses attempting to get away. His body is crying out for its counterpart. Tom has marked him, cupping his raging arousal. He's going to be devoured, taken like a female. The part of him that's still human doesn't like that idea but right now he's an animal in heat. He's Tom's bitch whether he likes it or not. It scares him how anyone could have walked through the door. If it was an alpha he would have willingly spread his legs.

Tom nips at his jawline, rubbing against him. He's already pulled his pants down. Shizuo feels the hot flesh against his skin, his legs spreading in invitation. He'll finally get some relief. Tom likes his submissiveness rewarding him with a kiss. Shizuo takes it passing on some of his heat. He can't be the only one burning. He moves his hand to Tom's arousal puzzled when he feels a bulbous lump at the base. Its the difference between them. He'd always though he was just a normal human with abnormal strength.

Tom turns around swallowing him whole. Shizuo takes the heat above his face returning the favour. His mind is going numb, lost in a haze that's consuming him. He wants Tom. That's the only thought in his head. He needs Tom. He needs his mate. Inside. Inside now. Shizuo growls bucking his hips. He's pleasuring the man but it's not where it needs to be.

His throat is flooded. Shizuo gulps it down licking his lips. He crawls out from underneath Tom onto all fours. A heavy weight presses down on him as he's mounted. Shizuo lowers his head biting his lip as he's taken. Tom eases into him, bulbous lump and all. It hurts, he's stretched too far but it feels so good. Shizuo gasps whining as his arms shake.

Tom slams inside him holding his head down. Shizuo bites at the hand thrusting his hips back. "More." He growls holding onto his awareness. Even now he can't let go of the restraint over his strength. Slowly he reaches for the cabinet handle using it to pull himself up. Tom follows slamming him against the counter. "More."

He's bitten again, his head turning to meet Tom's mouth. His leg is hitched, pulled up so Tom can go deeper inside. They're stuck. Instinctively he knows that. Until their mission is complete, its not over. Shizuo holds on spilling himself over the counter top. The first wave fills him and momentarily its over.

x-x-x

Shizuo can't leave. He's confined to his bed, whilst his mate takes care of their meals. His hips throb but the burning is still there. He can't go outside or leave risking attracting another alpha. His body doesn't have what it needs, not yet. "Eat up." Tom hands him a plate. He's ravenous eating quickly and asking for seconds.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tom asks sitting next to him. They're both naked but neither one of them has moved to put clothes on. Its only a short break after all until his body decides to betray him.

"This." Shizuo grumbles. "If you didn't come and check on me..."

His boss shrugs. "I knew what you were. The humans can be fooled but our type can't. All the alphas would have known what you were. They just wouldn't have been able to do anything whilst you were dormant."

Shizuo tries to process that. "If it wasn't you, who would have found me?"

"Lets see, most likely Izaya."

Shizuo recoiled feeling physically sick. "The flea is an alpha?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded "he's been after you since you two met. You didn't notice that he tried to mark you and keep everyone else away?"

Shizuo shook his head in disbelief, glancing down where Tom was touching the scar on his chest. "Who else? Shinra?"

"Shinra is human. Your friend Kadota, Simon and few others that you don't know."

Shizuo shuddered flinching when Tom rested a hand on his shoulder. "...You don't mind this?"

Tom grinned taking a sip of his coffee. "Mind? I've wanted you to be my mate since we first met. I was waiting for you to awaken." The cup was set down, his boss leaning over. "What about you? Do you hate this?"

"...no. I'm glad it was you that walked through my door." Shizuo finished his last mouthful, a familiar heat centred between his legs. "Tom..."

"I know. At least we're on the bed this time." Shizuo nodded laying back. Tom hovered above him, their lips meeting. He was quickly getting used to his mate's body. Their mouths met, tongues dancing. Shizuo gave in allowing himself to be plundered. Anyone else and he would have fought tooth and nail.

x-x-x

Except for eating and sleeping, the two of them spent an entire week in the comfort of one another. Shizuo was sore and no matter how sated he felt, it was never enough. A switch had been turned on that wouldn't go away. Eventually the feeling receded and he felt normal again. According to Tom that either meant his heat had ended or the mission had been accomplished.

Now Shizuo sat curled up on the bed, speaking to his parents. His father was busy but he'd managed to get hold of his mother. _"Omega? Well the doctor did say something about that when you were born. We would have told you when you were a teenager, but your strength surfaced hiding your disposition. The doctor told us you wouldn't have any problems so we didn't see the point in telling you."_

"Oh. That's all I wanted to know. Take care."

" _And you."_ Shizuo ended the call flopping back against his pillows. Everyone had known but him.

x-x-x

After that things went back to normal. He stayed beside Tom. He was a little more aware of his surroundings, especially those that Tom had named as alphas. Shizuo stayed far away from Izaya as he got. On certain occasions he wasn't allowed to go with his boss to certain houses. He was being protected.

That was why he was currently sitting outside a cafe wondering when he would be able to identify an alpha. "Shizu-chan~ you've been avoiding me." Izaya flopped down on the seat opposite him. "Are you scared of me?"

"Piss off, flea." Shizuo snapped.

Izaya laughed. "You are, aren't you? Hm, that means you've finally awakened. Ever the protozoan."

"Get away from me!"

"Because you have a mate now? Tom-san didn't explain everything to you, did he?" The damn flea smirked leaning forward. "Your heat is over for now but you failed your birth right. That means you're still eligible to any alpha when your next cycle comes around. Ne, I wouldn't stray too far from your current choice."

Shizuo clenched his fists. Was what Izaya saying true or was he just screwing with his head? "See you around, Shizu-chan." Izaya blew him a kiss and then he was gone.

End


	5. Off the table (Izuo)

Title:- Off the table

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi, experimentation

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Celty intervenes when someone is in her situation.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- Guest, I have a feeling I read your request wrong. Lemme know if I did._

"I'm back." Celty shudders at the voice. She's known it for twenty years. Shingen. The man who dissected her. The dullahan shudders looking around for Shinra. She doesn't like to be alone with the man. No, he's not a man. The scientist is a monster. "Oh, it's just you."

Celty steps back, protective shadows ripple at her feet. It's Shinra's father. She can't hurt him. "Tell my son I'll be in the operating room."

Not her then. He's not here for her. Celty feels cold as two more people walk in. Between them they're carrying a long bag with holes in. She can sense immediately it's not human. It's a supernatural like her. The past is going to repeat itself. The creature in the bag is unconscious. She's thankful for that. Maybe they won't wake up. Whatever it is feels strange. It's away from its home. She can feel it. Land isn't where it belongs.

The door slams shut, her chance to see more is gone. Celty stays by the door, her shadows filling the cracks of the doorway, taking control of the darkness that isn't lit up by the spot light. She remembers her ordeal well.

She can hear the straps being pulled tight secured around the creature's wrists. It would be the same with the legs. Celty clasps her hands together hoping that the creature doesn't wake up. She can hear the rummaging for the correct surgical tools. It makes her feel sick. She doesn't know where the creature came from or how it was caught. She's helpless to do anything. If Shingen knew she'd interfered, she'd be the one back on the table.

"I'm home." The door opens again but this time it's someone she wants to see, someone she loves. Celty runs across the room into Shinra's arms. Like always he can tell her emotions without needing her head. "What's wrong?"

She's shaking, her fingers won't grasp her phone correctly. Shinra smiles warmly covering her fingers with his. "Calm down. Take your time."

Time isn't something the creature has. The door to the operating room opens. Shingen steps out his hands covered in blood. He's wearing scrubs. "There you are. I need your help with this one."

Shinra knows now why she's so scared. He presses a finger to his lips, walking past her to join his father. Celty paces, frantic. She hears a high pitched burst and knows the creature has woken up. It's a garbled noise, one that isn't used to breathing this air. It soon stops. Celty knows it's been sedated. She just hopes it worked.

Shinra steps out wiping the blood from his glasses. He's caught between disgust and fascination, despite the effort of protecting him from becoming like his father. Celty looks down at his hands and knows he's taken part. "Celty." Taking a step back she waves her arms sharply in front of her. Another supernatural would have to bear memories of being cut open for the sake of human curiosity. "It's okay, he's immortal."

Celty feels her shadows shudder around her. She wants to scream and shout. Instead a black horse crashes through the window of their apartment. Shooter blurs past her room mate and into the operating room.

"Stop her!" Shingen runs out looking furious. Celty cradles the bloodied mess in her arms. The creatures scales scratch at her palms. She holds him tight, a protective maternal instinct washes over her. Shooter sweeps underneath her changing into the motorcycle he's been accustomed to. Her shadows secure her to the bike, allowing her to grasp the bloodied creature tightly.

"Celty!" She shuts out Shinra's pained call tipping Shooter out of the window. They're gone. Zipping down the building she watches the ground race up towards her. Shooter adjusts and then they're on the ground getting as far away as possible.

x-x-x

Izaya Orihara skips through the automatic doors of his apartment block, swinging a carrier bag full of snacks. He makes his way through the lobby and into the elevator. It's been a peaceful day.

His phone rings.

"Shinra," the informant answers. "It's getting late."

His friend is distressed. He can hear it in his voice, peaking his interest.

 _"Have you seen Celty?"_

"Can't say I have."

 _"Izaya! This isn't funny. Have you seen her?"_

With a sigh, Izaya leans against the silver rail at the back of the elevator. "No. I haven't seen her. The last job I gave her was yesterday."

 _"You're sure?"_

"Positive. Did you two have a fight?"

 _"No. If you see her, call me immediately."_

Izaya picks out the desperation. Something interesting is happening and he's not part of it. "Why? What's she done?"

 _"She took something from my father. If he finds her..."_

"I'll let you know." Izaya placates his friend. "In interest, what did she take?"

The line goes dead. Izaya slips the phone back in his pocket. It looks like he has something to do after all. The doors open at his floor. Izaya skips out humming happily. At the door to his apartment he fishes out his keys.

"Now where would Celty-san go?" She'd been quite friendly with Mikado lately. The same with Anri. Izaya opened the door taking off his shoes and coat. He doubted the dullahan would want to put them in danger.

Izaya closed the door met with a soft whinny of a horse. The same jet black horse standing in his apartment. Well he didn't have to go looking for her now. Walking past the horse, he dumped the bag on the floor.

There were noises coming from the bathroom. Izaya listened to the splashes of water. "I suppose I should call Shinra now?" His mouth dropped open seeing her trying to lower something into the bath.

With a splash the creature was dropped in. Celty's shadows spread over the doorway stopping him from leaving. It looked like she was caught between fussing over the thing in his bath tub and trying to type a message. Izaya crossed his arms waiting to see how things would play out. His gaze went to the bath. It was a man. Blond short hair, thin but toned. Unconscious. Probably not by choice judging by the wounds that had been inflicted. From waist down there was a long thick fish tail, covered in sun kissed golden scales.

"Do you want to explain why there is a mermaid in my bath?" He knew. Izaya put the pieces together with ease. Shingen had brought the mermaid with him to experiment on and Celty- a previous victim- had played the heroine.

 _I didn't know what to do_. Celty held out the phone. _He was screaming._

Izaya glanced back at the unconscious creature. "So you brought him to me?"

 _Just until I find out where he came from._

Izaya laughed. "It's been twenty years and you still don't know where you came from."

 _Please. Don't tell Shinra or Shingen._

"That would make me a liar."

 _They'll hurt him. He's done nothing wrong._

Izaya shrugged turning to leave. There was a mermaid in his bath. Not a human but still interesting. Mermaids after all were believed to grant immortality. It might be worth getting involved.

Celty grabbed him thrusting the phone in his face. _Please!_

"I'll help you. It seems like fun."

The dullahan's shoulders sank. _Thank you._

x-x-x

It was a good hour before the sedatives wore off. Izaya was the first to notice the slight twitch. The water rippled and slowly the mermaid woke. It wasn't a nice awakening.

Mocha eyes stared at him and then at Celty. Izaya covered his hears as a high pitched burst threatened to perforate his ear drums. The creature moved its head left to right.

Celty didn't have a problem with the noise. She moved close to the bath. The creature stopped shuffling back with a low bark.

 _It's hurt._ Celty typed.

"Yeah, no kidding." The mermaid looked at him tilting it's head. "It understands." Izaya stuck by the door listening to it mewl. It was easy to understand.

Celty was useless in communication. She couldn't speak and the creature couldn't read. Izaya noticed the mermaid had a splayed hand held out in front of him.

"I know you're scared." The informant spoke like he would to a child. "Your voice hurts. We're trying to help."

The mermaid moved his hand over his chest. Izaya raised a hand to his head. The mermaid did the same. "You can use sign language?"

The creature nodded.

"You're not going to make that noise again are you?" Izaya waited for an answer before taking a step forward. "I'm Izaya Orihara. This is Celty Sturleson. Do you have a name?"

The creature nodded giving a low whistle.

"Is that your name?" A nod.

"Do you know where you are? No?"

Celty crept forward embracing the creature. Izaya watched them. The mermaid made a short series of clicks.

x-x-x

Izaya named the mermaid Shizuo. He couldn't mimic the whistle or begin to understand the strange communication. Celty had entrusted him with his task and left to draw Shingen away.

That left him with a mermaid that couldn't speak but made a racket. "Shizu-chan, I need you to be quiet." The informant chided. His response was a few short clicks. "If you're not quiet, the bad humans will find you."

Shizuo mewed and fell silent. The wounds were healing at an abnormal rate. In a few hours there would be no sign of the damage Shingen had inflicted.

"Good." Izaya sat on the edge of the bath. His finger tips curiously touched the hardened scales. "Can you open your mouth?"

Shizuo nodded opening his mouthful. His teeth were like a human but jagged. Each one was the same size.

"What do you eat?" The mermaid wiggled it's tail. "Fish?"

Shizuo clicked his jaw.

"Guess I should have known that. I'll see what I've got." Izaya left the bathroom. He knew exactly what he had but was loathe to part with his tuna. Still he could always have Celty buy him a ton more as payment for baby- fish sitting.

Taking the piece from the fridge he carried it back to the bath. "It's all I've got." He lied. "Make it last."

Water splashed up, Shizuo smiled clicking away. Izaya tossed it on the mermaid's chest. Pushing the toilet seat down he sat down, balancing the laptop on his knee. Shizuo gave a bark and several clicks staring at the laptop.

"What am I doing?" Izaya asked. The mermaid nodded. "I'm researching. I'm interested in seeing which part of mermaid lore are true." Shizuo was already eating his tuna. "Protozoan."

x-x-x

He'd had to go out. Celty was a no show, which meant it wasn't safe yet and Shizuo had eaten the other piece of his tuna. Luckily he was a regular at Russian sushi so no one saw his late night visit as suspicious.

Unluckily he'd had to leave the mermaid alone in his apartment. That was a mistake. The elevator doors opened to his floor. Izaya stepped out into a puddle of water. It wasn't a good sign. The same puddle leaked out from beneath the other doors. This time he should have taken the stairs.

Jogging to his apartment, he fished out the keys and quickly unlocked the door. It was difficult to open. With a harsh push he knocked it open a crack. Water rushed over his feet soaking the bottom of his pants. "Damn it, Shizu-chan."

Forcing the door open further, the informant squeezed through thigh deep in water. His sofa was ruined, a dark mark ran along his walls. The bottom of his bookcase was ruined as well as files on lower shelf. They weren't so much a loss. Izaya cursed wading through his flooded apartment. He knew the cause. The kitchen taps has been ripped clean off, a fountain of water was pouring out over the overflowed sink. The same with the bath. It appeared the mermaid wasn't so much a protozoan after all. Except it would be a neon sign leading the Kishitani men right to them.

"Izaya." Izaya spun at his name. There was no one else in the apartment. Looking down he could see a long dark shape by his leg. Shizuo head butted him.

"Look what you've done." The mermaid grinned clicking happily swimming around him.

"It's nothing to be happy about. The bad humans will find you now."

Shizuo mewed butting the back of his legs. "Ugh. It's freezing." He had to find a way to turn off the water. Taking a step forward, Izaya trudged through the water, feeling it soak his pants the higher it went. His laptop was dead, knocked from the toilet. The front of his bath tub had been destroyed.

"Izaya." Izaya turned. Shizuo swished around his feet nudging him.

"That's you, isn't it?" He asked slowly. "You can talk." The mermaid rammed into him knocking him on his ass. Izaya landed in the water cursing as his pants became a second skin. "What is your problem?" He snapped.

Shizuo swam between his legs resting on his chest, hips rapidly thrusting against him. Izaya looked down feeling something hard. He moved to get up only to be pushed down by the frisky mermaid. His body sank beneath the water, Shizuo smiled at him. "Izaya." The mermaid spoke rutting against him.

Izaya opened his mouth letting air bubbles out. He couldn't stay underwater for long. Shizuo lifted him out of the water, displaying incredible strength. He dangled looking like a drowned rat. His coat was soaked through and wet fur did not feel good.

Shizuo clicked at him. The informant coughed spluttering water. "Protozoan." He grumbled. By the looks of it the mermaid could only speak underwater. The current predicament was he was now captive to a horny half human half dolphin hybrid. He couldn't run in water. Nor would he let his ass be plundered, which really left him one option.

Izaya coughed wiping his mouth. Rubbing a hand over his dripping face he swept his hair back. Grimacing he put a hand in his pocket, pulling out his water logged phone. "Great." Tossing the device to one side he went with his only plan. "I know you can understand me. No biting."

Izaya darted forward kissing the blond. Shizuo liked that holding him close. Izaya reached down to stroke the mermaid's dick. Human like but curved like a fish hook. Shizuo liked that too. The mermaid clicked away flopping into the water. Izaya followed clambering on to straddle the creature and keep himself afloat. His feet were going numb.

Lowering his head he took the mermaid into his mouth. His other hand exploring around the opening. "Ah." He murmured around Shizuo's shape. "Mermaids do poop." Izaya smirked glad that the mermaid's anatomy wasn't so different to his own. His fingers slipped inside what he knew to be Shizuo's anus.

The mermaid's tail splashed down, spraying them with water. "Keep still." Izaya dipped his fingers inside listening to the excited clicks and occasional murmur of his name each time Shizuo's head fell back beneath the surface.

The informant suckled holding on so be wasn't thrown back in the drink. Shizuo was sensitive. "Izaya." Backing away he avoided the spurt.

His strained pants didn't want to cooperate. Izaya peeled them down shivering as he took his dripping erection from his soaked through boxers. "Looks like I like you too, Shizu-chan."

The mermaid clicked happily lifting him around so they were face to face. "Keep still and I'll put it in." Izaya shuffled down gripping the warm tail. The rough scales scratched against his thighs. "I said keep still."

Shizuo sucked him in, the protective blubber twitching around him. Izaya thrust inside holding onto the blond's shoulders. The mermaid made a noise that almost sounded like a human moan. Izaya chuckled plundering the mermaid. He wanted another kiss but didn't quite trust those teeth. His hips moved steady, pounding into the blond.

A cold chill permeated through the apartment. Izaya froze slowly raising his head. His gaze locked onto the twin black pillars in front of him. Following them up he smiled sheepishly at the dullahan. "Celty-san, this isn't what it-" a wave of shadow knocked him crashing back against the wall. "looks like." He finished with a groan.

Celty crouched down drawing the mermaid into an embrace. A sharp wisp of shadow curled around his throat. Shizuo mewed moving his hands over his eyes.

A puff of smoke poured from the dullahan's neck. Her shoulders turned so Izaya guessed she was looking around the apartment. "Shizu-chan started it." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Celty let the mermaid go. Shizuo zipped over to him, humping his wilted erection. The threat around his throat dissipated. Celty turned away, several puffs leaving her neck. Her helmet bobbed along the water towards the door.

x-x-x

Izaya took his first holiday in years. He chartered a boat taking him to a lush sparkling lake free of impurities; which he couldn't disclose the location. Celty was with him. She and Shinra had made up, with the bespectacled raven realising where his loyalties lie.

The informant stepped out on deck looking out at the crystal surface. The sun reflected it's beauty. "Shizu-chan is going to love this." He grinned skipping back below deck. Across the wall was a long aquarium full of small fish he'd brought from the pet store. Swimming happily among them was the mermaid.

"Izaya." The mermaid grinned waving at him.

"Hey, Shizu-chan. We've arrived."

"Where?"

"Your new home."

The mermaid lost his smile. "I want to stay with you."

Izaya touched the glass. "It's not safe. Too many bad humans."

Shizuo touched the glass where his hand was splayed. "You're staying?"

"No. I have to keep the bad humans from finding you." Izaya sighed. "I'll come and visit."

"Everyday?"

The informant shook his head. "Not everyday. That's a little too far."

"Every other day?"

"No."

"When?" Shizuo asked mournfully.

"When I can." Izaya answered. He himself didn't know when he'd be able to come back. "You'll be safe here."

Celty stepped into the room. _Ready?_

"Yeah." Izaya sat back on the small bed he'd claimed as his own. He held up a remote that opened the aquarium. The first button allowed Shizuo to swim to the bottom into a separate area. The second opened out like a fish tank, where they had been sleeping together.

Celty with the aid of her shadows lifted him out. The mermaid mewed reaching for him. Izaya walked on ahead clutching the edge of the boat.

"Izaya, have you said goodbye?" Shinra asked not getting too close. Shizuo didn't like him.

"It's not goodbye." Izaya smirked stroking Shizuo's cheek. "I'll see you soon." The mermaid barked and mewed as he kissed him. Strong arms wrapped around him. "Time to go, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shook his head. Celty struggled to hold him and then they were both going overboard. Izaya rose beneath the surface coughing and spluttering. Shizuo held him tight.

"I can't go with you, protozoan." Izaya hit the blond's chest, holding up his palm to sign goodbye. "Let me go."

Shizuo did so with a soft mew.

"Izaya! You alright?" Shinra called down. Izaya nodded kissing the mermaid. He turned around swimming back to the boat. Grabbing onto the metal rung he pulled himself up the ladder, stiffening as he heard his name below the waves.

"Izaya. Love you."

Trudging up the ladder, Shinra and Celty helped him over. "Well this is as long distance as it gets." He laughed. "Ah, I'm soaked." Going back to his room he wiped his sleeve over his eyes and closed the door.

End


	6. The informant's pet - Fragment

Title:- Fragment- The informant's pet

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo knows he'll always be dependent on his step brother.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Truekuroko7._

Shizuo knows he's useless. For all of his strength and violent temper, he's terrified of his insane little brother. He's been running for years and now that it's time to stop, now that he can stop, it's too good to be true. He can't abandon his rules just yet. If he lets his guard down Kasuka will find him. Kasuka always finds him.

Shizuo sits beside the door. He doesn't feel comfortable, despite Izaya calling it home. He's not alone but feels lonelier than ever. Shizuo hugs his knees glancing at the door, as if his brother's goons would burst through the door in an attempt to get him. He'll be ready for them this time.

The light clicks on blinding him momentarily. Shizuo shields his eyes. "Shizu-chan, what are you doing out here?" Izaya asks standing at the door. His step brother claims to own the entire apartment block and have an army at his back.

"I-" he can't answer. He'd be admitting himself as a failure. His fists clench as he reminds himself tears solve nothing. He's weak. Body and mind, Kasuka has been wearing him down.

"Come on, the bed is a lot more comfortable than the floor." Izaya grins moving over to him in nothing but a pair of tight fitting boxers. "It's one of those memory foam mattresses. Super comfy."

Shizuo stares at the outstretched hand. He knows nothing of what Izaya has done in their three year separation. The silver on his finger reflects the light. It's the only possession he owns that he hasn't lost or had to replace.

"Dotachin will want to see you tomorrow." Izaya pulls him up patting his shoulder. Shizuo lets himself be led back into the bedroom.

"Yeah." Letting go of Izaya's hand he climbs into bed and pulls the covers around him tight. Izaya sidles in next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Goodnight, Shizu-chan."

"Night, Izaya." Shizuo murmurs. He lays there in the dark, listening to every small sound. If he closes his eyes the nightmares would return. If he lets his guard down those nightmares would become reality.

"You're not tired?" Izaya purrs kissing the back of his neck. "Neither am I. Should we do something else?" Shizuo gulps feeling Izaya's wayward hand on his bare skin. Unlike the raven, he's not comfortable going to sleep without clothes.

"Not like this." Shizuo grumbles turning over in Izaya's arms. "Turn the light on."

"Mm, good choice. I want to see you." Izaya claps and the room fills with light. "Are you going to take your clothes off? It can't be comfortable wearing a sweatshirt to bed."

"It's fine." Shizuo murmurs.

"I can't do anything with your pants on." Izaya comments giving them a slight tug.

Reluctantly he takes them off, leaving them close beside the bed. His boxers follow. Shizuo feels his heart speed up in nervous thumps. He's shed half his protective layer.

"I should get rid of these." Izaya takes off his boxers tossing them in the laundry basket by the door. "Shizu-chan? You've gone a little pale. Not nervous are you?"

"No." Shizuo kisses Izaya's lips. The raven wastes no time cupping his balls. Their skin touches. Shizuo prefers the heat. His arms wrap around Izaya, his sweatshirt on the floor. He wants Izaya's heat. It's safe and he doesn't feel so lonely anymore. They take turns in kissing.

Their legs entwine, Shizuo laying flush over Izaya. He's content with their skinship. The raven has other ideas. He feels his arousal being stroked, the heat building. "Hotter." He murmurs.

Izaya nods easing two fingers inside him. Closing his eyes he urges Izaya on. "Faster."

"You want me inside you that badly, Shizu-chan?" Izaya nips at his ear increasing his pace.

"Yes." He answers honestly. He's in no mood for games. Izaya nods pushing inside him. It's the heat he's wanted for so long. His body shudders riding the heat. Like this he doesn't have time to be afraid. The only thing he can concentrate is Izaya slamming into him. "More."

The bed creaks. Shizuo lifts his hips, palms rested on Izaya's belly. He's sated all too quickly and Izaya soon follows. He slumps down content and finally ready to sleep. Izaya moves. "No." Shizuo mumbles into his shoulder. "Don't pull out."

"Eh? You want to go another round?"

Shizuo is already fast asleep.

x-x-x

It's the best night sleep he's ever had. Shizuo snuggles closer into the warmth above him. He opens his eyes to find Izaya resting on his chest. "Izaya?"

"Morning, Shizu-chan. Sleep well?"

"...yeah."

"Good. Up for a quickie?"

"Huh?" Shizuo gasps as Izaya gets up pointing out their connection. "Oh. Do what you want."

Izaya does exactly that. Twenty minutes later they're in the shower. He didn't have to ask Izaya to join him. Shizuo finds himself relaxing under the spray and quickly steels himself.

"Shizu-chan?"

Quickly he exits the shower, dries and gets dressed. He doesn't know how Izaya knew his size before they met again. Doesn't want to ask. Shizuo sits on the bed waiting for the questions.

"That felt good." Izaya grins scrubbing his hair with a towel. "Breakfast?"

Shizuo follows to the kitchen. He doesn't want to presume he can use the apartment as he likes. He knows he's only a guest. He doesn't have the money to pay for rent or anything else. It's not like he's been able to save up.

"What do you feel like?" Izaya grins opening the fridge. "I haven't been shopping yet. Dotachin usually does it when I'm busy. Hm, nothing. Let's go."

"Where?" Shizuo asks backing out of the way.

"To see Dotachin." Izaya grins leaving the apartment.

"What about your shoes?"

"Forget it." Izaya pulls him outside and closes the door. "This entire block counts as my home."

"Oh." Shizuo follows Izaya down a flight of stairs. It's the door closest he knocks on.

"Dotachin! Open up!" Izaya calls out knocking on the door repeatedly.

"What?" The door is thrown open, a sleep deprived Kadota stands in the doorway. "Do you know how- Shizuo?"

Shizuo swallows feeling shy and guilty. He left without a word. "...hi."

Izaya chuckles pushing him inside the apartment. "My fridge is empty."

"I was busy." Kadota shakes his head. "You didn't tell me..."

"Shizu-chan would be back? I had to move my plans ahead."

"Right." Kadota runs a hand through his bed hair. "You're back."

"Yeah."

"You look thin."

"Yeah."

Kadota claps him on the back. "Welcome back. I'll make us something to eat."

"Thanks...Kadota, I'm sorry."

"It's in the past."

Shizuo nods following the pair. He's seated at the small table. Kadota vanishes into what he assumes is the kitchen.

"Told you he was worried." Izaya grins sitting next to him. "Mom was too and your dad. He considered reporting you missing."

Shizuo froze. It hadn't been his intention to worry everyone. "Did he?"

"No. Kasuka-kun said you were staying in contact. He uh supplied pictures."

"Oh."

"You should contact your dad when you've settled in." Izaya sat back tapping at the table.

"Settled in?"

"Yeah. You'll be living with me from now on. I told you this is the safest place."

Shizuo looked around the room. "So I'll be in an apartment like this?"

"No. You'll be living with me." Izaya reached over taking his hand. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Shizuo lowered his head. "I can't pay any rent. I- once I get a job I should be able to."

"That's not going to work. Until Kasuka-kun gets the message not to touch you, you'll have to stay here."

"Flea! I'm not-"

"I lost you once, Shizu-chan. I know you've been trying to protect everyone by not getting them involved. This time it's my turn. Trust me."

"I-"

"All I had was eggs." Kadota announced carrying in the dishes. "Hope you don't mind omelette."

"It's fine. Right, Shizu-chan?"

"Y-yeah." Shizuo stared down at his breakfast biting the inside of his cheek. It was against his rules to eat anything made by someone else. But he knew Kadota wouldn't hurt him.

"Mm, this is good." Izaya grinned. "How's yours taste, Shizu-chan?" Izaya leaned over cutting into his and taking a bite. Shizuo stared at him chewing thoughtfully. "Mm, yours is good too." Izaya scooped some more up holding it out to him. "Here, try a bit."

"Could you guys not be so lovey dovey in my apartment?" Kadota sighed eating his.

Shizuo started at the forkful of food. Izaya looked fine. Kadota was eating his. Closing his eyes he opened his mouth and chomped down. "...it's good."

"Told you so. Dotachin will make someone a fine wife."

"Oi! First the stupid nickname and now I'm a girl?"

Shizuo watched the two of them bicker like old times and smiled. Izaya winked at him.

"What are you doing today?"

"I'll do the shopping. This afternoon I'm meeting with some friends."

"I'm putting the building into lockdown after nine." Izaya said in between mouthfuls.

"Make it eight." Kadota shrugged. "I'll let you know if I'm staying out. If I don't text you change the code."

Shizuo sat quietly feeling a little left out. He had no idea what the pair were talking about. It sounded like Izaya had enforced a curfew.

x-x-x

"Don't you have work?" Shizuo asked trailing behind Izaya. They'd stayed at Kadota's for an hour and just left.

"I'm on flexi Izaya time."

"Oh. So your boss is understandable?"

"I am my own boss. Certain important clients have strict deadlines but I have a week break."

"Because of me?"

"Partly." Izaya shrugged. "My last job was a pain. I needed recovery time. For the most part I'll be in the apartment. I rarely have to go outside."

"Has uh..."

"What?" Izaya spun on his heel and threw both arms around him.

"Nothing." Izaya tilted his head then pinched his nose. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Being a terrible liar. You've been through a lot Shizu-chan. There's only so much I know without you asking."

Shizuo sighed lowering his head against Izaya's shoulder. "Sorry. I can't relax yet."

"That much is obvious. You're safe here. Your crazy brother can't touch you."

Shizuo's lips twitched. "Aren't you my brother too? You're a little crazy."

"I have never seen you as my brother." Izaya grinned.

"You didn't deny the crazy bit."

"It's good to see you smiling. That's how my Shizu-chan should be."

Shizuo scowled. "Since when am I yours?"

"Since we first met." Izaya turned away taking his hand. "I always get what I want. No matter how long it takes or who gets hurt."

Shizuo flinched. He hadn't thought about those he'd left behind. It had only been torture when he did. "...is he doing okay?"

Izaya knew who he was talking about. "He's still the principal. Nothing scandalous. Looks like he has a girlfriend now."

Shizuo sighed in relief. "So he's happy. That's good."

"You're not seeing him."

"I wasn't going to."

"Good." Izaya pulled him into the apartment.

"Is Kadota the only one living here?"

"Me, you and Dotachin." Izaya closed the door.

"What about your sisters?"

"They can't be trusted. You've seen how they dote on your brother. They'd sell you out in a heartbeat."

"So you've been on your own?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"I've been with Dotachin and the acquaintances I've made. If you're being stupid and asked if I've cheated on you, no. There's been no one else."

"Why not?"

Izaya glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Everyone else moved on. Why didn't you?"

"Because I'm only in love with a protozoan that thinks running away is best for everyone. If the next word out of your mouth is a reason we shouldn't be together, I'll punish you." Izaya warned.

Shizuo kept his mouth shut.

x-x-x

Izaya had become his own personal taste tester. He'd thought it was strange at breakfast but the raven done the same thing at lunch and then dinner.

They spent the entire day together, talking about pointless stuff and the the things he had missed. His new mother was expecting a baby. His biological one had been moved to a different mental hospital far away from Ikebukuro. According to Izaya she was recovering slowly. Shizuo listened to everything. They still bickered but that was a clash of their personalities. The more Izaya talked and stayed with him, the more relaxed he became.

It was five to eight when Izaya slipped out of the apartment. Shizuo felt his absence like a gaping hole. He felt the apartment close in on him, his eyes picking out all the dangers. The door, the window. It was easy access for Kasuka or his hired goons.

Shizuo shivered hugging himself as he pulled his knees against his chest. His eyes darted left and right, clutching at the ring on his finger, remembering what it symbolised.

Shortly after eight the door to the apartment opened. Shizuo's heart thumped painfully as fear flooded his body. "I'm back." Izaya called closing the door. The raven was smiling until he noticed him. "Shizu-chan. I went to lock up. Dotachin just got back."

Shizuo nodded feeling like a fool. Izaya embraced him soothing his frazzled nerves. It was so easy. It was a bad habit that would develop. He didn't want to have to rely on Izaya for everything. "No."

"Shizu-chan?"

"You can't do this." Shizuo struggled with himself pushing the raven away. "Don't give me hope."

"Shizu-chan, you're thinking of running away?" Izaya's voice lost its carefree tone.

"I'll rely on you. I won't be able to be without you." Shizuo shook his head. "All I'll want to do is cling to you."

"Really?" Izaya grinned. "That's great."

"It's not."

"It's all I've ever wanted, Shizu-chan. Rely on me. I'm never letting you go."

Shizuo slowly nodded. Izaya kissed him pulling him from the sofa. "What?"

"If you're going to start clinging to me, the best place is our bed, ne?" The two of them migrated to the bedroom. His back hit the mattress, sinking in.

x-x-x

Shizuo woke up in a cold sweat. He huddled against the warmth next to him. Izaya. Slim arms wrapped around him holding him tightly. "You want the light on?"

"...no, it's okay. I know it's you."

"Mm, you want to talk about it?"

Shizuo shrugged. "It's in the past."

"Throw it away then. All that matters is me and you." Izaya murmured tugging at his sweatshirt. "Take this off. I'll keep you warm."

Shizuo swallowed, lifting the sweatshirt over his head. He held it above the bed before deciding to toss it in the laundry basket. His pants followed leaving him without his armour.

"Better." Izaya held him close. "You need me to tire you out?"

Shizuo shook his head. "I should be fine." Closing his eyes he moved his leg against Izaya's, tangling their bodies. In his heart he knew he was truly home. "Sorry." He murmured snuggled against Izaya's chest. A fist tapped his head in reprimand.

End


	7. Time out (Izuo)

Title:- Time out

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi, implied non con

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo's late and needs help.

Requested by:- Truekuroko7

"Shit." Shizuo cursed trying to wriggle free. The two buildings didn't move, firmly holding him in place. His shoulders were grazed and bloody, seeping into his blazer. "Damn it." He was stuck.

It wasn't even his fault. He didn't deserve this punishment. The gang were the ones to come after him. He didn't want to fight them. The teen sighed trying to wriggle free. He stared into the mouth of an alley so pointlessly small, it looked like only cats and dogs could get through.

Shizuo rarely met anyone that could match his strength. Having a large guy pick him up had been a shock. The same guy had told him he should buy fish and stop fighting before giving him a punishment. Now he was stuck between two walls until the same guy came back. The teen growled. He couldn't see anything. Anyone could come along and stab him in the back, if they realised who he was. Close by he could hear someone whistling. Shizuo tensed hoping it wasn't someone from school. He was already heading for detention.

"Eh? What's this?" Another teen? No, an adult? It was hard to tell. "It looks like a little lost human stuck in a wall." Shizuo shuddered feeling a hand on his back. "Are you stuck?"

"...yeah." Maybe this stranger would help him.

"Hm, did someone put you here?"

Shizuo closed his eyes. "Yeah."

The man behind him sighed. "Bullies are so mean. You're wearing a school uniform, ne?"

"Yeah." Shizuo answered slowly. Something about his helper didn't feel right.

"What year are you in?"

"First. It's my first day."

"Your teachers aren't going to be happy." The man pointed out the obvious. "I do need to help you though. Some of my humans would take advantage of a little boy like you. What's your name?"

Shizuo chewed his lip. "Why?"

"Because I want to know." The man sounded happy. "I collect information."

"...my mom told me never to talk to strangers."

"Hm, she's right. Such a good mommy you have. Guess you don't want my help then. Bye bye."

He was leaving? Shizuo tried to look over his shoulder but the angle wasn't right. "Wait! It's Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Date of birth?"

"January 28th."

"Not for a while then."

Shizuo tried wriggling again to no avail. If he wanted to get out, he needed the man's help.

"Any siblings?"

"One." The teen tried to stay calm. He was being asked so many pointless questions.

"Brother or sister?"

"Brother. Younger." Shizuo answered.

"Aw. Well that's all I wanted to know." The man sounded happy. "Let's get you out of here. This is going to hurt."

"I've had worse." Shizuo would have shrugged if he could move. He felt the man's hands on his back, pushing between his shoulder blades.

"Now, the best way to do this would be..." Shizuo felt all the pressure shift to his left shoulder. It hurt, his skin dragged along the brickwork. Then he was free, half spinning face first into the opposite wall. "There we go. Now side step towards me and you'll-"

"Shizuo!" The teen froze knowing it was the guy that put him there. "Punishment not over."

"Punishment?" The stranger asked. The pair seemed to know each other, talking in a different language. "Oh. I see."

Shizuo continued slowly side stepping. He felt the stranger's hand on his shoulder. "If I knew you were a monster, I wouldn't have helped you." The man hissed. "You don't belong among my precious humans."

The teen felt himself pushed back. He stumbled falling on his backside, shoulders wedged against the two sides much deeper in. Looking up, the stranger was gone and the big guy looked puzzled on how to get him free.

"Stay there!" The man called. "Get help." Shizuo was left stuck where no one could reach him. His fists clenched cursing the stranger who had turned on him.

x-x-x

So much for a peaceful last day. Graduation day and everyone decided they wanted a piece of him. Shizuo growled tossing them around. Usually it was one or two gangs. Today it was all of them.

The good kids had vacated along with the teachers. Sirens filled the air and he knew the police had been called. They wouldn't believe he was a victim. As usual everyone would see him as a monster. He'd given up hope for adults. He had since his first day of high school.

The way that stranger had spoken to him never left his mind. It had been an introduction to what he would have to endure. Still for being so scared of him, they sure were trying their damn hardest to bring him down.

Shizuo growled looking for something to throw. The corridor was empty except for one pillar. It would do. The teen tore it from its setting swinging it in defence. Most of them turned and ran. The others stared and pointed before joining their friends.

Shizuo heard the rumble above and beneath him. Looking up he watched a crack appear in the ceiling. It spread quickly above him, the ceiling bending into a bulbous shape, before collapsing. Plaster, chairs and desks rained down on top of him.

The teen coughed stepping out of the mess. Unwittingly he had been a victim of dodgy architecture. Above him he could hear the school collapsing, floor after floor. "Shit." Shizuo dropped the pillar and ran.

Too slow the floors caved in on him. The final floor collapsed under all the weight and like that the school was destroyed. Shizuo was lost under the debris.

x-x-x

The teen fluttered between consciousness. He could hear the sirens outside. If he strained hard enough he could hear voices. "...no one...empty..."

He could tell the adults thought it was only a collapsed building. They didn't think anyone would be trapped. Shizuo slumped unable to move. They were going to leave him here.

His arms were still free. Long after the silence outside, Shizuo began to free himself. He wasn't expecting help. What he could reach with his legs would be kicked away, the same with his arms.

x-x-x

The front of his prison crumbled away. Shizuo looked out into vacant playground. The adults had put keep out tape everywhere and left.

"Aha. I didn't think that would take you out." Shizuo blinked staring harder. There was someone. It looked like a large cat but it was a man crouched down. The man grinned standing up. An adult. He'd have to ask another adult for help. "Stuck again. Poor Shizu-chan."

Huh? The guy knew his name?

"Looks painful. There's blood in your hair."

The stranger skipped around his prison. "Let's see. Ah. This one here." Shizuo watched warily until the man vanished from view. Behind him he heard a rush and crumble. "Haha. That just leaves your midsection."

Shizuo said nothing. Something about this stranger irked him. He seemed to be having fun watching him in pain. Not to mention the voice. To Shizuo it was like nails on a chalk board.

"A perfect time to call your friends back, ne? I wonder what they would do to you, stuck helpless like this?"

Shizuo shuddered. Oh. It was that guy. The one that had threatened him a few years back. The teen jumped feeling a hand on his butt. "Don't."

"Looks like you have some broken ribs. I've been keeping an eye on you, Shizu-chan." The man was back to stand in front of him. "You've hurt quite a number of my humans. Do you know what that makes you? A bully."

Shizuo growled. He already knew the fucker wasn't going to help him. The man laughed at him, roughly grabbing his jaw.

"You're a monster."

He knew that. That was why he tried to stay away from everyone. That's why he put so much effort into holding back.

"An abnormal freak. What would have happened if there were any of my precious humans still inside? I'm talking to you."

Shizuo lunged going nowhere. The man didn't flinch, laughing his head off. The guy was crazy.

"Do you feel happy scaring my humans?"

No, he didn't. Everyone was afraid of him. If they weren't at first, then as soon as he demonstrated his strength.

"I'm not afraid of you, Shizu-chan." The man hopped back. "I just hate you. Your friends will be here soon."

He didn't have any friends.

"What will you do to get them to let you out?"

The man was gone again, skipping behind him. Shizuo craned his neck. His instincts told him not to let the man out of his sight.

"Aren't you going to beg me, Shizu-chan?"

"...you didn't let me out last time."

"Ooh so you do remember me." Shizuo felt a scratch across his lower back. "Well I'm here to ensure your passage into the adult world. Can't have you running around and hurting my humans. This is a good chance to break you."

Shizuo laughed bitterly at that. Plenty had tried. His bones had been broken so many times he'd lost count and each time he only came back stronger.

"You don't think I can?" The man smirked standing in front of him. A cold edge of a blade pressed against his throat. "I could easily slit your throat." There was a small prick to make his point. "Still that probably wouldn't kill you. I'm not a murderer, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo heard a noise at the gate. He tried looking past the stranger. "Bye bye, Shizu-chan." It was the gangs. Everyone in his class that hated him. Everyone in school and he was defenceless.

"Don't."

But the man was gone.

"What do we have here? That guy was telling the truth." Shizuo swallowed attempting freedom. They hadn't scared him before. "Now it's our turn to make you suffer."

Behind him he heard another voice. "Hey, check out what I found."

The first teen grinned maliciously. "I just got an idea."

x-x-x

Alone. Shizuo coughed spitting out the foul taste in his mouth. He didn't cry. It wasn't like he'd been betrayed. He'd expected something bad to happen and he'd been right.

"Aw, they didn't let you out, Shizu-chan?" The raven haired man returned holding a carrier bag of what looked like snacks.

Shizuo glared at him tiredly.

"What did they do to you then?" The man took out a can of iced coffee, going behind him. "Uwaah they really made s mess. I suppose I should help you out of here. You wouldn't want the authorities seeing you like this, would you?"

Shizuo grit his teeth. The thought of his parents and Kasuka finding out sent a bolt of fear through his chest. "...p-please."

"Okay." The man popped his head around and grinned. "But what do I get out of it?"

"Huh?" Shizuo blinked.

"If I help you, what do I get? Nothing is free, protozoan. Certainly not my assistance."

"W-whatever you want." Shizuo growled. "I don't have any money."

"Then it's a good thing I don't want money." The man grinned taking out a crowbar from the bag.

x-x-x

 _Shizuo felt the moment his prison gave way. His body flew forward aggravating his injuries. His chest was a mottled purple and he was generally covered in blood, amongst other things._

His eyes snapped open finding himself on a small bed. His chest was covered in bandages, along with his hands. He could feel padding on his head. The walls were white reminding him of a hospital.

The door opened. Shizuo stared at it. It was the same man as before. "Good morning, Shizu-chan. Sleep well? Guess so given the sleeping pills. A friend of mine patched you up. Of course I had to foot the bill. That's something else you owe me."

The man skipped forward flopping on the end of the bed. "This is my guest room. You'll be staying here until further notice. I can't have you wandering around like a human."

Shizuo said nothing looking down at his hands. He felt like a caged animal.

"You owe me quite a debt, Shizu-chan." The man was at the top of the bed peeling back the covers. Shizuo swallowed seeing he was only wearing a hospital gown. "I'm not a rapist."

Shizuo knew what he wanted. Clenching his fists he looked away. "...do what you want." He'd been hurt enough already.

The man patted his head mockingly. "Good boy. I'm Izaya Orihara. Is there anything you want your master to get you?"

Shizuo looked back at the man. "...toothpaste."

Izaya if that was his real name clapped his hands. "Mouthwash too, I bet. Toiletries are in a bag in the bathroom. I'll be back when you're done."

Shizuo watched him leave, gingerly climbing out of bed. His knees wobbled slightly. Steeling himself he vowed never to trust anyone again. He'd close off his heart and endure. For now he had to get the rancid taste out of his mouth and take a bath.

End


	8. The secret only we know(Kadota x Shizuo)

Title:- The secret only we know

Pairing:- Izuo, Kadota x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Only him and the van gang know.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Suzuchan._

"Okay, everyone out. Break time." Kadota announces. Togusa parks the van in an alley and gets out the front. The back doors open and the troublemaking duo jump out.

"Where should we go?" Karisawa grins. "Maybe I could stay here."

"Go." Kadota points into the darkness.

"Aw, you're no fun Dotachin." She's teasing him. They all know his secret, why he wants them away. Karisawa has stopped spouting her love for Izuo because it's already happened. Izaya and Shizuo are dating. The pair of them live together on certain days of the week if they don't argue.

His role? He's the idiot that fell in love with his classmate. He's the one trying to subtly steal Shizuo away from a possessive sociopath. He's the one to blame if Ikebukuro gets destroyed in an argument between husband and wife. Kadota sighs sitting in the back of the van, head in his hands. He's been left alone as requested. Left to his own miserable thoughts. He's anticipating his lover's arrival, but the consequences for it hang over his head like a dark cloud. Should Izaya find out what they're doing...he doesn't want to think about it.

Kadota isn't alone for long. A shadow casts over the dim light, a pair of boots crunch across the wet asphalt, a thin plume of smoke rising from the end of a cigarette. "Hey."

"Hey." Shizuo greets stubbing out the cigarette. Kadota doesn't say anything else. It's not his place to ask if his lover had a good day. Shuffling back he goes further into the back of the van closing one of the doors. Shizuo follows him in and closes the other.

x-x-x

Kadota stares out of the window seeing Shizuo and Izaya on the pavement. As per usual Shizuo is chasing after the informant like a dog after a bone. It's foreplay for them. He's known it for a long time. Now even though they're together, they still play kiss chase.

Some things in their relationship don't change. The pair are in love. Izaya's ring is on Shizuo's finger. Kadota watches Izaya duck into an alley, pinning the blond to the wall. They're kissing thinking no one else is watching. Kadota struggles to quell the green monster inside him.

Togusa drives past them without a word. He doesn't need to look behind him to see Karisawa staring at him with pitying eyes.

x-x-x

Under his orders Togusa parks in the same alley. He's dismissed everyone else for the next half hour or so. Shizuo turns up looking solemn as always. Neither one of them voice their guilt. They've been at this long enough.

"Hey." Kadota nods jumping from the van.

"Hey." Shizuo nods stubbing out his cigarette. Kadota wonders just how many cigarettes the blond goes through before their altercations. Enough to numb the guilt, he supposes.

He doesn't go back to the van. Not this time. There's a dark feeling holding his heart prisoner. Kadota pins the blond to the wall breathing hard. It's the same spot, the exact same spot Izaya had Shizuo earlier that day.

x-x-x

Close calls are bound to happen in affairs. They're on the road. A black curtain has been placed across the back of the seats and the doors. They have their own little dark room.

"...j-just don't make any mess." Togusa sounds pained as he says it. Karisawa has been dismissed from the drive. Walker sits in his seat looking nervous.

Kadota sits with his back against the side. His pants are unbuttoned, the fortissimo sitting in his lap. Kadota eases inside, a bump in the road forces his hand. Shizuo doesn't say a word. He has a hand over his mouth.

"Guys. Gas is running low."

Kadota shrugs rolling his hips up. He can feel the van move, turning the corner. He can feel every bump in the road no matter how carefully Togusa drives.

The engine dies, doors open. Outside he can hear the rattling of a pump. "Good morning." Kadota feels Shizuo tense around him. They both recognise the owner of that voice. Izaya. "Is Dotachin not with you?"

"No. He's out with Karisawa." Togusa covers for him. Kadota doesn't look at his lover.

"Oh, too bad. Guess I'll go and play with Shizu-chain then." Kadota breathes a sigh of relief. "You'll give me a lift, ne?"

"Huh? T-that's-" Walker flounders.

"Fine. You can sit in the passenger seat." Slowly Kadota sidles them around pressing his back against the driver's chair.

The doors open again. Togusa sits in the driver's seat. The back doors open and He feels Shizuo clench painfully around him. It's Walker, diving through the curtain to keep the attention away from them.

Izaya is sitting in the passenger seat bouncing up and down. The door slams shut with finality. "This is so much better than a cab. The firm black listed me. Can you believe that?"

Kadota listens as the engine roars to life, a thrumming below him. Shizuo is sitting stock still.

"Broom broom." He hears Izaya make noises. "You can go faster, right?"

"I'm not supposed to go past the speed limit."

"Because Dotachin says so? Boring. Go faster."

Kadota looks at Shizuo. His lover looks so desperate, eyes glued to the curtain hiding the passenger seat. The green eyed monster rears its ugly head. Suddenly he doesn't care whether Izaya finds out or not. His hips snap upwards slamming into the blond.

Shizuo looks horrified shaking his head. Kadota lets go of his embrace pressing his lover back. Even then the blond remains silent covering his mouth with both hands.

Kadota drives into him hard and fast, using the advantage of the rubbish bumpy roads.

"That's it!" Izaya cries happy Togusa has complied to his wishes. "Faster faster. Broom broom."

Kadota pulls out staring down at the messed up fortissimo. Shizuo is looking towards Izaya, tears streaking down his cheeks. It's disgusting. He doesn't want to see it. Grabbing the blond's leg, he turns him on his stomach and slams back inside.

His hand squeezes holding Shizuo down by his throat. Notice it. He thinks going as hard as he can. Notice it. Up front the radio is turned up.

"What did you do that for?" He hears Izaya complain.

"Don't like the sound of traffic cops."

"Oh. Okay then." The informant sounds happy enough. "At least change the station."

Kadota stops looking down. Shizuo is done, climaxing without a sound. It pisses him off that the fortissimo would go so far for Izaya. He comes inside.

"Where is he? My protozoan is usually easy to find."

Kadota slumps back against the driver's seat, head in his hands. He lost control. Shizuo is still laying there clutching his clothes.

"Maybe he's with Celty-san. Drop me off here." The van rolls to a stop. Kadota sighs hearing the door open. "Bye bye. Give Dotachin my regards."

"Hear that?" Togusa says.

Kadota knows it's safe. "Shizuo..."

His lover is dressed not looking at him. Kadota reaches out a hand, his fingers catch air. The back doors are open and the blonde is gone. Silence fills the van. He can feel both of his gang wants to say something but they stay silent.

x-x-x

Kadota sits in the back of the van glancing at the time. It's past their meeting time. He expected as much. Shizuo hasn't been answering his calls or texts. His jealousy had broken their relationship.

He tries once more, this time the automated voice tells him the number he's calling isn't in service. He's been dumped.

"Dotachin, we're back." Karisawa grins looking left and right. She's always trying to see the two of them in rumpled clothes. "Aw, did you finish early?"

Kadota sighs slipping his phone back in his pocket. "Let's go. Get the others."

x-x-x

Their connection is broken. Although classmates, the pair didn't really hang out. He can't think of a reason to casually approach the blond. He's stuck in the passenger seat of the van and Shizuo is outside, most likely avoiding him.

Kadota looks out of the window. In the back he can hear Walker and Karisawa going crazy over a new manga. Ahead he can see a loan figure dancing across the crossing. "Go faster."

"Sorry? This is a residential zone."

Kadota snaps. "I said go faster. You can listen to Izaya but not me?"

Togusa sighs stepping on the gas. Kadota holds onto the dash. "Faster."

"My baby is no murderer." Togusa tells him.

Kadota jams the gear stick down crossing over awkwardly and stamping his foot down over Togusa's. The van swerves left and right but stays true to its path. He can make out the stupid childlike movements and fur trimmed coat. "Go faster." Kadota shouts.

"What's going-"

There's a loud thud and a crunch as they hit something. Kadota is thrown back into his seat. His eyes widen seeing Izaya standing there unharmed. "Oh no."

Throwing open the door, he jumps out looking down at the front of the van. Laying across the crossing is Shizuo. "Dotachin, what were you doing? You hit Shizu-chan!"

"S-sorry." Kadota is down on his hands and knees, helping to pull his lover from the wheels. Togusa looks traumatised, slowly reversing the van. The front is smashed up, a plume of smoke rising from underneath the hood.

"Oh well," Izaya shrugs "come on, Shizu-chan. Up you get."

"Shouldn't we take him to hospital?"

Izaya laughs the same time as Shizuo's hand grabs his wrist. "No hospital."

"I know. I was going to take you to Shinra."

Kadota bristles at Izaya talking so softly to Shizuo. He wants to push away the hand stroking blond bangs. "At least let-" Togusa can't drive. He's standing outside the van looking mournfully at his van.

"I'm fine, Izaya." Shizuo pulls himself from the ground using Izaya's help. Shizuo isn't looking at him at all.

x-x-x

Togusa isn't talking to him. It's no more than he deserves. He's betrayed his friend and in the process ruined Togusa's most treasured belonging. Kadota stays away whilst the van is being repaired. Karisawa and Walker are left discussing paint jobs.

Kadota feels guilty. He shouldn't have done what he did. He lost control. The one he loved got hurt in the process as a result. Even so, he now has a reason to see Shizuo. That's why he's standing outside the apartment Shizuo and Izaya share, holding a bag of pudding cups. Kadota can't think of it as an apartment, instead he thinks of it as a hospital.

The door opens and he's face to face with Izaya. The informant is smiling away despite Shizuo being confined to bed rest. "Ah. As I thought. You're honest to a fault, Dotachin."

"I came to visit, Shizuo." His fist clenches around the bag. He can see Izaya nursing the blond.

"Sure, go on through. He could do with the company."

The informant is an idiot. Kadota can't help thinking as he's led to the bedroom.

"Shizu-chan, Dotachin is here to see you." Izaya says opening the door.

Shizuo doesn't look happy, tucked in with his head propped up by plump pillows. "I said I was fine, flea."

"Shinra said you should rest as a precaution." Izaya ushers him inside. "Do you want a drink? Something to eat?"

"...yeah." Shizuo grumbles. The door closes leaving them alone.

"Shizuo." Kadota strides over to the bed. "I brought you some pudding cups."

"...thanks."

Kadota leaves the bag on the bed, moving to give the blond a kiss.

"Kadota, don't." Shizuo pushes him away. "I'm not doing it any more."

"I see." Kadota looks at the bed Shizuo is in. It's big. Probably a queen size. The two of them share it no doubt. He feels something go cold inside him. It grips his heart and isn't letting go any time soon. "I guess you don't mind then."

"Mind what?" Shizuo is looking at him like he's a stranger.

"If Izaya finds out what we've been doing."

"Kadota-"

"But if you want to break up, I'll go and tell him right now." Kadota turns to leave.

"Wait." Shizuo grabs his hand as hard as he can without hurting him. Kadota smiles. He's been playing Izaya's game far too long. He's a possessive bastard too.

End


	9. Welcome to the freakshow

Title:- Welcome to the freakshow

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, yaoi, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Once they were majestic beasts

Requested by:- Suzuchan

If the ring master said jump, you didn't even ask how high. Shizuo had learnt that much from a young age. Once upon a time his ancestors had been majestic creatures, revered for both their beauty and strength. Now they were reduced to nothing more than a human's play toy.

Shizuo had joined the freakshow after leaving home at a young age. The world was losing its magic, so they had no choice but to fit in. He'd found another family of sorts. No creature was the same in the show. He was a centaur. He was one of the biggest in height. The ring master announced him as an abomination of a union between a human and a horse. That wasn't true.

Shizuo had blond hair despite have long a light brown flank. That was his original colour. He had a nasty habit but was only allowed to vent on stage; in a cage. It was for the audience. Like a feral beast he raged, letting the others poke and jab at him. On stage it wasn't good.

Today was worse. Breaking into a gallop, Shizuo headed towards the bright lights. The heat hit him before his body passed through the ring of fire. He landed on the other side, patting down his singed hair. His stunts were getting more gasps around him, the jeers, the applause. Shizuo didn't particularly like any of it. Even before the show was over he was returned to his sleeping quarters. Like an animal he was kept in a cage. Not even a stable, which would have been acceptable.

Shizuo ducked underneath the small doorway. Each creature had their own cage, except for him. There were no females, since they were valuable and taken to a breeding farm. His first cage he had broken out of. Shizuo didn't like being contained. For that he was punished by the others under the ring master's orders.

Not only that but he was given a room mate. Or a cage mate. The only one that was on par with his strength. Their cage was set at a special temperature. Izaya was a lamia. Or the freakish half snake half man as his sign said.

Izaya had red eyes like the underbelly of his snake half and black hair, the same as his tail. Two small horns that came together like a pure bone crown jutted from his head.

"Shizu-chan, you have a black patch in your hair."

Shizuo nodded. Izaya took up most of the cage, spread around like a border. His space was the small part in the centre. The lamia was the most dangerous out of all of them. He rarely went on stage, except for grand finales and he was the ring master's favourite. Shizuo didn't trust him. Izaya was his guard, charged with the duty to report his every move. Without looking at the lamia, he stepped over the snake tail into his part.

"Bad show?" Izaya grinned.

"Piss off." Shizuo grumbled lowering himself to the ground. It was a hassle. For his human half he had to lay on his side or end up looking like an idiot, as well as getting chronic back pains.

"You have something in your hair."

Shizuo reached up patting his hair. All the trouble he'd gone to dying it. "Ring of fire." He yawned.

"Ah, you didn't burn anywhere else?"

"No." Shizuo closed his eyes. "Shut up. Noisy."

"Hai, sleep well Shizu-chan."

"Tch, like you mean that." Shizuo grumbled. He didn't trust the snake. Never did and never would.

x-x-x

Shizuo opened his eyes. He didn't move or panic. Being tied up was a common occurrence. Izaya was a restless sleeper, not only that but the nights were colder. He could feel Izaya's chest against his own, the lamia's tail coiled around him. Raising his head slightly, the centaur looked down at his body. Black and red kept him bound.

Somehow the tail had managed to slink underneath his torso and flank. If he moved he'd startle the lamia and that would be crushing, quite literally. The first time it had happened, Shizuo limped away with a broken hind leg and a few busted ribs.

His left arm was free, warm black scales rubbing against his underarm. Shizuo sighed staring at the sleeping lamia. It was one of those rare chances to see Izaya at his most vulnerable. The raven looked content. Slowly lifting his hand, Shizuo gently touched Izaya's cheek.

Unlike the rough coarseness of the snake half, Izaya's skin was soft and warm. "...what are you doing, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo shrugged pulling his hand away. "Trying to wake you up, without you strangling me."

"Mm." Izaya glanced down at their positions. "I'll move-"

"Good." Shizuo sighed in relief.

"-if you kiss me." Izaya finished.

"Enough of your jokes." Shizuo growled quietly. If any of the others woke up, he'd be punished for it. He was already on thin ice.

"Get comfortable then." The lamia shrugged. "I don't feel like moving."

"Damn it. What is your problem?"

"Mm? You're the problem, Shizu-chan."

"I'm not kissing you. We're not even the same species."

Izaya smirked. "So? It's just a kiss."

"A stupid human custom." Shizuo growled.

"Ssh." Izaya pressed a finger to his lips. "You don't want to wake the others."

"I know." The centaur grumbled. "Why'd you want a kiss so badly?"

"Because it's interesting. You've never noticed the silly human couples in the back row, publicly showing their affection for one another?"

"Haven't had a chance to." Shizuo shrugged.

"Ah. Then kiss me as a promise." Izaya smirked snaking thin arms around his mid section.

"Of what?" He answered reluctantly. He couldn't even turn away.

"That we'll get out of this place."

Shizuo growled low in his chest. He pushed the lamia away in disgust. "Have someone else play your games."

Izaya hissed at him, pulling taut. Shizuo felt the pain, his front leg protesting. It wouldn't break. His bones were near immortal thanks to how many times they'd broken as a child. "You're an idiot, protozoan."

"Piss off flea." Shizuo growled.

"Protozoan."

"Flea."

Izaya released him slithering back to the corner of the cage. "Idiot."

"Parasite." Shizuo watched the tail set back in place.

"Dumb horse."

"Snake." Not wanting to look at Izaya, Shizuo turned over facing the outer cage. Someone was awake. A piercing howl split the air. Lights came on and the ring master stared directly at him.

x-x-x

Shizuo felt Izaya move. The serpent glided towards him, soft fingers resting on his face. "Did he hurt you?"

"...no." Shizuo grumbled quietly. "Why do you care?"

"Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo brushed the raven's hand away. Had he been physically hurt? No. He didn't wear any clothes, so on stage everything was visible. No, his punishment was a threat. After the next show the ring master was going to sell him.

The centaur didn't know what fate awaited him. After the next show he could be killed or set to live in another cage.

Shizuo never stepped hoof on stage again. The next show, Izaya was the star performer. He could hear the gasps and the cheers. The door to the cage opened and he knew his time with the freakshow was up.

x-x-x

Shizuo woke up in a container. The ground underneath him moved continuously. He was in a human vehicle. His hooves were shackled, a large thick collar around his neck.

He could get free but without alerting the humans. They were quick with their guns. He'd only be put to sleep again. So the centaur waited for his new prison.

He didn't have to wait long. The container wobbled as the ground stopped moving. The doors opened moments later. "Don't try anything." The first of the two humans raised their gun in warning.

Shizuo dragged the chains behind him, cantering down the ramp. It was the dead of night. The butt of the gun ushered him down towards a set of gates. On the front was a snake bent into the design.

"Get in." He was hit again.

Shizuo glanced at the human woman. She didn't look cruel. Then again she didn't look like she cared either.

"My boss has dealt with payment." The woman locked the gate. Him inside, the men outside. "Follow me."

Shizuo tread lightly. Unlike his arrival to the freakshow, the centaur observed his surroundings. The place was big and spacious. It looked like instead of a garden, there was a large pool that went down the length of the property and around.

He noticed the humidity, the lights around that seemed to give off heat. Instead of stairs, Shizuo was led up a ramp through double doors with the same insignia.

The first thing he noticed was how big the place was. The second was the floor. Everything was split in half. "Walk on the red." The woman told him.

The red space was narrow, only big enough for a human. Shizuo looked down at the clear tiles, water circling beneath them. It appeared his new master liked water.

x-x-x

Shizuo woke from his slumber. As soon as he'd been shown his room, he'd fallen straight asleep. His room was without the water. His bed was low to the ground, with thick cushions lined around the edges.

Getting to his hooves, the centaur left the room wincing as clopping filled his ears. He wasn't anywhere near delicate enough to be parading inside the house.

"Ah, there you are." Shizuo looked up recognising the voice. The ring master had sold Izaya too? But it wasn't Izaya. The one he knew had a snake tail. This one stood small like a human. "Miss me, Shizu-chan?"

"Who are you?" Shizuo asked warily.

"Izaya." The raven smirked. "We have a lot to discuss. I'll go slow so you can understand."

Shizuo's brow twitched. It was Izaya alright. "You're human?"

"Not quite. I'm the same as you, Shizu-chan. That silly human had no idea what he was trying to sell. No one realised how valuable you are."

"Start making sense flea." Shizuo growled. "Where am I?"

"My home and now yours." Izaya grinned. "We're a rare breed, Shizu-chan. There's no way to carry on a line of endangered creatures without diluting the blood line. In our case, it was strengthened. Both you and I have shapeshifter blood in us."

"So?" Shizuo crossed his arms over his chest.

"So we have abilities our kind doesn't have. It's a known fact lamia can look human. We're a siren species after all. However I can go the other way too. I can turn into a snake. So can you."

"I can turn into a snake?" Shizuo scoffed.

"No, protozoan. Consider your current form a half form. It's your centre. You can become human or a horse."

"You're talking crap." Shizuo growled.

"I've seen you do it." Izaya skipped forward. Seeing him on two legs was weird. "When you sleep you change to make yourself more comfortable. Sometimes as a human and sometimes as a horse. I'm surprised you went so long without anyone finding out."

"Like I believe that." Shizuo scowled.

"I guess." Izaya shrugged. "Seeing is believing, ne?"

Shizuo heard a swish. His hooves dropped into the water below. The tiles had vanished. His heavy body sank below swept into what seemed to me a maze of water for Izaya. He flailed, he kicked and tried swimming.

He was drowning and then suddenly he wasn't. His arms were powering to the surface, his feet kicking desperately. Shizuo felt himself being hauled from the water. "Told you so." Izaya grinned.

It was true. His ass was small and flat. Two of his legs had vanished, looking his upper half in colour. His dick was the same as usual, hanging down between his legs. "...what?"

"That's your human half." Izaya explained. "That's what you need to be to stay hidden in the modern world."

Shizuo tried to stand, wobbling like crazy on two legs. For the umpteenth time he fell on his ass. "This feels strange."

"Not as strange as what I'm going to do to you."

"What are you talking about?" He didn't like being threatened, especially by an overgrown snake.

"We need to test your transformation. It's no good if you can't hold out around humans."

Shizuo nodded. He knew all too well what humans would do with someone like him. He'd probably end up exploited again.

"I'll have Namie bring you some clothes."

"Clothes?" Shizuo grumbled. "I don't wear em."

"Protozoan, you can't walk around humans naked. You'll be arrested."

"Why not? I walk around naked now."

Izaya pinched the bridge of his nose. "...later. Go to bed for now."

"Don't tell me what to do." Shizuo huffed falling down again. His balance was off.

"Why did a protozoan like you have to be special?"

Shizuo pushed himself up teetering forward. Izaya sighed and then he was a lamia again. Shizuo watched the tail coil around him lifting him from his feet. It stretched out with ease, setting him back into the bedroom. He had to admit it was pretty cool.

x-x-x

A few hours later he was still a human. Maybe it was down to him being relaxed or not wanting to lose to Izaya. Either way he still had two long useless legs.

The door opened. Izaya was in human form too. "Looks like you're still human."

Shizuo nodded. "What's next?"

"Seeing if you can keep it when confronted with different emotions." Izaya smirked moving in front of him. He didn't understand how the raven could move so well with two legs when he had none to start with.

"What, you're going to piss me off?" Shizuo asked.

"Another time. Right now I'm going to fuck you."

"Huh?" Shizuo blinked eyes widening.

"We're going in the order or how you'll react to the modern world. There's more to see than a circus audience." Izaya sat down in front of him. "You'll be scared. Which triggered your transformation in the first place."

Shizuo said nothing. Izaya had tried to drown him. Of course he had been scared.

"You'll feel excited, seeing new things. That's why we'll see how you react through sex."

Shizuo shrugged. "Not excited. That's for sure."

Izaya smirked. "We'll see."

Shizuo gave him a challenging look. The damn raven didn't move. "What are you waiting for?"

"Your permission. You can't have sex with a human unless you get their consent."

"Oh." Shizuo found his face heating up. "So, I'll be putting it in you?"

Izaya laughed. "That? Not a chance."

"Hey, I'm huge. I think." Shizuo growled.

"Yeah you are. Too big. It's not the size of the tool, Shizu-chan. It's how you use it."

"Tch. Well I didn't think you had one."

"Hidden protectively under a layer." Izaya grinned. "Who knew you wanted to see it so badly."

Shizuo clenched his fists. It seemed to be a reaction to his anger. "Like hell I did- it was an observation."

"Sure thing, Shizu-chan. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Can I fuck you? It's a simple question."

"No it's not." Shizuo grumbled. "...you're not as big as me, right?"

"Not as thick as you, no."

Shizuo breathed a sigh of relief. "Fine. If it will help in the future. Do your-"

His back hit the soft thin mattress that made his bed. Izaya straddled him, bending to steal his lips. Shizuo blinked. Izaya was quick, slipping a tongue into his mouth. "Hope you're ready, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo rose to the challenge. He was still going to pin the flea down. Their tongues battled. He was sure Izaya's changed half way through. It felt thinner and slimmer.

"Still human."

"So you are." Izaya grinned. "Let's see if you can keep it up."

Shizuo knew he would. No matter what Izaya did to him, he wouldn't change back. Not when the flea sucked him off, nor when he felt fingers stretch his opening.

Inwardly he panicked a little. Who knew if Izaya was lying or not. If the flea was bigger than him or at least the same size, he'd have to do something. "Nervous?" Izaya teased, opening his fly.

"No, I'm still human." Shizuo boasted. His panic dissolved , seeing Izaya's modest shape. "This is pretty one sided..."

"You offering to suck me, Shizu-chan?"

"I don't know where it's been." Shizuo averted his eyes.

"Well, I know where it's going." Izaya smirked. "Relax, Shizu-chan."

"Tch, I can take you." Shizuo grumbled.

"Let see it then." Izaya pushed inside him. Shizuo rolled over feeling strange on his back. "Shizu-chan, prefers being mounted, ne?"

"Still human." Shizuo muttered. Izaya covered him, slamming inside. Shizuo pressed back deciding it wasn't so bad. It felt a little strange but didn't hurt.

"Feeling good, Shizu-chan?"

"Less talking." Shizuo growled.

Izaya chuckled as if he'd received his answer. It was over fairly quickly. Shizuo jolted in surprise as he was filled. His own seed splattered across the mattress.

"That it?" Shizuo asked when Izaya pulled out. The smirk he received gave him chills.

"Hm? No, I wanted to ease you into it. Hurting you isn't my goal."

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried." Shizuo snorted.

"We'll see." Shizuo watched as black scales covered the length Izaya's legs. The raven dropped down, long tail spreading out behind him. "I'm going to take you in my real form now."

Shizuo looked up at the daunting figure Izaya cast. The lamia dived for him, coiling around him from head to toe. Shizuo couldn't move his arms, his bent legs opened for Izaya to see.

Izaya's tail reached back up tapping against his lips. Shizuo opened his mouth, sucking at the tip. Izaya shivered with pleasure. "That's good, Shizu-chan."

"Shut up." Shizuo closed his eyes, letting the small piece bob around in his mouth. His cheeks hollowed sucking and licking.

"It's good you like my tail so much." Izaya grinned. "You can use it as a distraction."

"For what?" Shizuo grumbled. He was sure his words didn't come out right. Izaya didn't answer him. Cracking one eye open, his mouth dropped open. "What the fuck?"

"What's wrong now, protozoan?"

"You said you weren't as big as me."

"I'm not."

Shizuo wriggled trying to sit up. "Bullshit. You're at least the same size."

"Ah, that." Izaya smirked. "Well individually they're not as big."

Shizuo swallowed. "...individually?"

"Yeah. I have two penises."

Shizuo's eyes bulged, his body flailed trying to get away. "Hey, wait!" Izaya sank into him, tearing at his insides. Shizuo scrambled and clawed at the coil. Tears pricked his eyes. "Shit. Hurts."

"Still human, Shizu-chan." Izaya was a monster. Shizuo felt his inner walls stretch. He felt like he was breaking apart.

Izaya kissed him, placating him with his tail, whilst one hand stroked his straining arousal. It hurt. But it felt so damn good. His body melted against the lamia.

"More. Fuck." He groaned. Izaya obliged slamming hard inside. "More. Ngh."

Shizuo moaned ready to blow. His head was spinning, tears streaming down his cheeks. Izaya was overwhelming. His body shuddered. Then he was empty. "Huh? Why'd you stop?"

"Not so human now." Izaya said. Shizuo looked down. He had four legs again. His tail was lifted and seemed to be stuck that way.

"Are we stopping now?" Shizuo asked a little disappointed. The lamia was still solid.

"No. It's risky to be inside when you transform."

"Oh. Ah." Shizuo moaned as Izaya pressed back inside. "How long do we do this for?"

He was in his original form again. He'd lost to pleasure; the excitement Izaya was talking about.

"It varies." Izaya murmured kissing him. "It could be under an hour."

"Or?" Shizuo asked biting Izaya's tail.

"Or it could be a whole day."

"Hah?" Shizuo blinked. "Say that sooner, damn flea."

"Don't worry, you'll feel really good." Izaya nipped at his ear. "You won't want to look at another creature or human, when I'm through." Shizuo shuddered having a feeling that premonition would come true.

End


	10. Thrice a fool

Title:- Thrice a fool

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- T

Warning:- language, violence, blood

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to twice shy. The world has left him behind.

 _A/N:- This one is for Ziggy, who pestered me constantly. Next one will be for freakoutwolf, which means I am up to date on requests. Tada. Feel free to bombard me with more._

Nothing changed. Not for him anyway. Shizuo watched the sands pour from another torn bag. The grains spilled into a pile on the floor. He'd lost count how many punching bags he had destroyed. Too many to count in seven years.

That's how long he had been a donor. Even now he still had the same size and shape. Shizuo was stuck in time. It was a curse placed on him by the vampire he served. Three more years he would finally look another year older. Even then he would age slower.

Things around him changed though. The gym got new equipment. The donors were either killed, died or changed into vampires. He was the only remaining original. The others were gone but it didn't matter given how he was isolated in the first place.

With a sigh, the teen turned away from the bag and left the room. The sun was setting and he didn't want to be anywhere near where the vampire would look for him.

Izaya Orihara was the vampire king. Forever twenty one apparently, drinking his blood every night. Their relationship had started off as purely business. It was the parasite that had tainted what they had. Shizuo couldn't stand him.

"Oh? What's this? You're actually coming to me?" Izaya's cheery voice sounded behind him. Shizuo slowly turned. "I'm here now. You killed another punch bag?"

Shizuo said nothing. He wanted nothing more than to walk away but that would mean extending his time with the vampire. Instead he rolled up his sleeve and unravelled the bandage around his wrist. Striding up to the vampire he held out his wrist.

Izaya smirked at him, crouching to pick up a handful of sand. "Does this remind you of an hourglass? Time is such a fleeting thing, isn't it?"

"Really?" Shizuo growled. "I wouldn't know. You stopped mine. Cut the bullshit and drink."

"You're language is awful, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned tipping out his palm. "I'm not hungry quite yet."

Shizuo shrugged turning away. "Drink from someone else then." Tugging his sleeve down he left the gym.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Izaya asked by his side.

"Piss off."

"You won't get jealous?"

Shizuo laughed bitterly. "Why would I? Go bother someone else."

"Sounds like you're going back on our deal."

Shizuo snapped hoisting the vampire up by his neck and slamming him against the wall. Izaya laughed at him. "Then kill me or compel me." He hissed letting go.

"So hot tempered these days. Puberty is a strenuous time, hm?"

"You'd know," The teen bit back "you stuck me with seven years of it!"

"It's your own fault." Izaya shrugged. "I think I'm hungry now."

Shizuo punched the wall above Izaya's head. His fist went through the traditional style wood. Blood oozed from the cuts on his hand, caught as they trickled down. Izaya's eyes glowed, his hand caught. "Your blood tastes so bitter sweet, Shizu-chan."

"So?"

"It hasn't changed." Izaya murmured licking at his wounds. "I thought it would by now."

"Are you finished?"

"Shizu-chan, do you want me to let you go?"

The teen narrowed his eyes. "What scheme are you up to now?"

"So distrustful." Izaya cooed biting into his wrist. The vampire took more these days. Not enough to bring him to the brink of turning, but enough to give him a scare. "I'm serious." Izaya cradled his wrist, drinking his life force.

Shizuo stared at him doubtfully. "Really? You'd let me go?"

"Not for free of course."

Shizuo snatched his wrist back. Izaya smirked holding on. He found himself pulled into the parasite, one arm around his waist. "Let go."

"Shizu-chan, your blood hasn't changed, so I don't believe you'll change." Izaya shrugged. "I find myself getting bored with you. The condition for your release is for you to find a new donor for me."

Izaya vanished leaving him slumped on the floor. A new donor? He had to find a replacement to leave? "What kind of joke is that? shitty flea."

x-x-x

Like that he was allowed to roam freely. The door was open. Shizuo noticed the illusion on the house had gone. The front door was staring him in the face. Striding towards it, he closed his eyes expecting to slam into a wall. Izaya was messing with him. He hadn't been allowed out in seven years.

But the door opened. Shizuo shielded his eyes from the brilliant vivid colours. The sky was a refreshing blue with the sun beaming down. Taking a step forward, the door slammed behind him. With a grin the teen ran down the path and out through the obnoxious gate.

His nose was assaulted with real smells. He sneezed a little from the pollen but didn't care. He was free. Thanks to the signs he worked out he was in Shinjuku. Not Ikebukuro yet close. Shizuo had no money or clue what he was going to do. He set out to return to his home town, breaking into a run.

x-x-x

There were a lot more people than he remembered. Shizuo found himself feeling a little claustrophobic as he weaved his way through the crowd. His home was in view. Shizuo cut across the distance and knocked on the door. His parents would be surprised to see him. Maybe they thought he had been killed. Then he'd have to explain how he hasn't aged since he'd seen them last. Not to mention the bite marks that littered his body.

"Yes?" Shizuo was taken aback. It wasn't anyone he knew.

"I'm looking for the Heiwajima family."

The woman tapped her chin. "They haven't lived here for years."

"Oh." Shizuo turned away. "Sorry to bother you."

His family were gone. He didn't know when they'd moved away or where. He'd been abandoned.

x-x-x

Shizuo wandered the town feeling out of place. There was so much he didn't recognise. It felt like everything had changed. It wasn't his world. The biggest shock was a movie poster. It was a different name but the man looked like what he imagined his brother would be. Kasuka was an actor.

From the poster he could see his brother looked happy, probably earning a ton of money and paying for their parents. It was a lot more than he could ever hope to achieve. His family were happy. It should have made him the same. Instead he felt an emptiness, scratching at the scars Izaya had given him.

It felt wrong. He had nothing to tell the time or remind him what he was supposed to be doing. Shizuo was free and untethered. He hated it. It scared him that he wanted to turn tail and run back to the house. It felt more like his home than anything else. Shizuo ignored the feeling pressing on. There has to be somewhere he belonged now.

x-x-x

There was no escape. Not really. Izaya probably knew that. That was why he had been let out. Shizuo had no way to prove who he was. No family, no ID and no qualifications. To everyone else he was a ghost.

He was a failure as a human. "Oops. Excuse me." Shizuo stepped bag reminding himself to watch where he's going. Humans weren't like vampires. They didn't have the sense to avoid collisions.

"Sorry." The teen murmured.

"Hey, you look familiar." The man grabbed his arm. Are you related to the Heiwajimas?"

Shizuo brightened a little. This man knew his family. "Yeah."

"I used to go school with Shizuo. Are you his younger brother?"

Tom. Shizuo remembered. The guy that advised him to dye his hair. "...yeah." He murmured.

"How is he doing now? I haven't heard much so I guess he managed to control his strength."

"Yeah." Shizuo shuffled awkwardly. His old sempai felt like a stranger. "I should go."

"Nice meeting you." The man nodded. "Give my regards to Shizuo."

Shizuo nodded walking away. He felt sick. Here in Ikebukuro, he was a nobody.

x-x-x

With no money, the teen had nowhere to stay. Going back to the vampire was out of the question. He ended up at the place he had been kidnapped, only to find it had been remodelled. The gates were locked, but he got in with ease. It was clear the school itself was alarmed, so Shizuo headed for the sports field. Maybe he could sleep underneath the bleachers.

The sun had already set, leaving his eyesight and instincts to guide the way. The sports field was spacious, the bleachers running the whole length. Shizuo made his way up to the top step. Along to the right he followed the bench down to the end. With a sigh he sat down head in his hands.

"Bad day?" Izaya asked. Shizuo froze looking up. The vampire was sitting right next to him. "You decided you want to find your replacement, after all?"

"What's the point?" Shizuo grumbled.

"Hm?"

"I don't have anything to return to. You took everything away."

"Seven years is nothing, Shizu-chan." Izaya shrugged leaning against him.

"It is to me." Shizuo pushed the vampire away. Izaya would find him wherever he went. "My family moved away. My brother is-"

"Happy? They've moved on with their lives. Surely you weren't going to have your little brother replace you? I have to say he's quite boring. No fun at all."

Shizuo winced. "You've met Kasuka?"

"What do you humans call it, peace of mind?"

"...you compelled them."

"I did. There's no point in them worrying since you have a new life now."

Shizuo growled standing up. "You had no right! They-"

"Are happier without you. Sad but true. Now they don't have to worry or pay for the damages you caused." Izaya said it so matter of factly.

Shizuo slumped on the bench, his knees giving way. "...did they hate me?"He asked quietly.

"No. Their love for you was unconditional. They were afraid-"

"I knew it." Shizuo groaned.

"-for you. You spent most of your childhood in and out of hospital."

"You're lying." Shizuo growled.

Izaya shrugged with a smile. "I don't lie, Shizu-chan. Play games, yes. You'll find being forever twenty one can get tiresome. You've lost seven years. That's a blink of an eye for me."

"How old are you?" Shizuo asked.

"I told you. Forever twenty one."

"Fine. Don't tell me." Shizuo stood again climbing down the benches. Izaya followed gracefully without a sound. "I suppose you came to take me back?"

"Of course. You weren't planning on sleeping here, were you?" Izaya hopped down next to him. "You can continue your search tomorrow if you wish."

Shizuo sighed. "But you don't want me to?"

"No. I don't. You are not a substitute, Shizu-chan."

"Hah. I bet you say that to all your donors." Shizuo stuffed his hands in his pockets walking on ahead.

"You're an awkward protozoan. I don't know what I have to do to prove my sincerity. I like you, Shizu-chan."

"I already told you-"

"There's nothing wrong with me loving you." Izaya shrugged. "You can't control my feelings any more than I can yours."

"I wasn't-"

"You do. You infuriate me, Shizu-chan. You don't behave the way you should. You made me fall for you and now you don't dare explore your own feelings."

Shizuo shook his head. "I never asked for you to. I can't love anyone. I keep telling you this." His fists clenched in anger, palms sweaty in his pockets.

"That's not true. You love your family. They were the first ones you sought. You were hurt your old friend didn't recognise you."

"No. I-"

"You can feel. You just don't want to. You're scared of being rejected. But in truth you want someone to love you."

"No-"

"You want someone to hold you and never let go."

"No-"

"You want to have that special someone." Izaya pushed standing in front of him.

"No. Shut up!" Shizuo snapped. His fist clocked Izaya's jaw, sending the vampire to the grass. "D-don't say anything else."

On the ground the raven laughed nursing his jaw. "You don't want to open your heart, you don't want to stay home and you don't want to find a replacement. I guess that only leaves one option."

Shizuo shrank back as the vampire got to his feet. "You're going to compel me?"

"I already told you I wouldn't. I won't turn you either and letting you die is out of the question."

"Then what- what is that?" Shizuo stared at the instrument in Izaya's hand. Whatever it was, was wrapped in a thick cloth.

"The only option left is for you to kill me." Izaya flipped the cloth back. Shizuo stared at the pointed length of wood. "If you want to get away so badly it shouldn't be a problem, ne?"

"You're crazy." The teen gasped. "That won't really kill you."

"One hit, straight through the heart." Izaya dropped the stake into his hand. "That's my trust, Shizu-chan. If you want me to go away, that is the only way."

Izaya stepped into him, cupping his chin.

"You're freezing." Shizuo whacked Izaya's hand away.

"Yeah. I haven't showered yet or drank blood."

Shizuo reached for his collar, his hand pausing. It didn't feel right. Allowing Izaya to drink from him after such a conversation...

"You didn't take from one of the others?" Shizuo asked returning his hand to his pocket. Izaya noticed giving him a sad smile.

"No."

"Go and drink, idiot." Clenching his fists he strode on ahead.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll drink on the way back."

x-x-x

Shizuo cursed himself for not sucking it up and just letting the vampire drink from him. It would have saved a lot of time. They were outside an office building, watching as the last light went out and moments later the door opened.

Dressed immaculately was a young woman who had just finished overtime. Or so Izaya had said. She clutched her keys looking around her before heading for the parking lot. Shizuo stayed back leaning against the wall.

"Working late?" Izaya asked leaning on the woman's car bonnet.

The woman's reaction was immediate. She was on guard, projecting so much fear, that even he could smell it. Then it was gone. Izaya smiled, caressing her cheek.

Shizuo tilted his head wondering if she had been compelled already. It certainly looked that way. The woman draped herself across Izaya. She seemed to be clinging to him, her hands everywhere. Shizuo watched as she nuzzled her mouth against the vampire's throat. She moved to kiss him.

Shizuo felt his stomach twist. He hadn't eaten a thing all day. His own fault for not being better prepared.

Izaya lowered his fangs to her throat. Shizuo heard a crunch behind him. With a sigh he dropped the single brick he'd gouged from the wall. He watched Izaya drink his fill, the woman rutting against him. Turning away he strode off, giving Izaya the privacy he needed. It looked like that was the reaction he was supposed to have. He shouldn't have missed his meals. He felt sick.

x-x-x

"What's wrong?" Izaya asked wiping his mouth.

Shizuo glanced at him. There was lipstick on the vampire's cheek. "Nothing. I haven't eaten yet. "

"Oh. Is that all?" Izaya gave him that look again. The vampire wanted to get inside his head.

"Yeah. I'll get back to work tomorrow." Shizuo promised.

"I see. There should be a restaurant around here..."

"I'd rather just go back." For some reason he didn't feel like eating. His appetite was gone.

"...if you're sure." Izaya sighed leading the way.

x-x-x

"Goodnight, Shizu-chan." Izaya stood outside his door. The vampire had insisted on making sure he received his meals.

"Night, flea." Shizuo closed the door, sitting at the kotatsu. In front of him was all three meals he should have eaten during the day.

Scratching at his throat, he tried to eat. It tasted flavourless to him. Trying not to gag, the teen swallowed it down. Maybe he was getting sick again. He didn't feel like completing his usual routine.

Leaving most of the spread on the table, Shizuo crawled into bed, curling into the warmth. He closed his eyes, catching flashes of the woman all over Izaya. His eyes snapped open, brows furrowing. The woman hadn't been all that attractive to him. He didn't get why he was thinking of her.

With a groan he turned over, closing his eyes. Again the woman was there. Her hands touching Izaya in a way that wasn't anywhere near decent. It was obscene. She had drowned in Izaya's compulsion.

"Stop thinking." Shizuo groaned, grabbing one of his pillows. He held it against his ears, as if it would block out everything.

x-x-x

Shizuo noticed he could see the real path through the house. If he wanted to, he could easily leave. It didn't matter. There's nothing outside the house for him.

The teen sighs. He's been doing a lot of that lately. He's left with yet more free time as both his laptop and his session in the massage parlour have been cancelled.

Shizuo works out in the gym, but his punches are half hearted. Despite that he still floors another bag. He almost thinks about visiting the doctor but thinks better of it. It's shock. That's all. Seeing his family had left him behind, pushed him into a slump. He'll get over it.

x-x-x

Shizuo reports to Izaya's bedroom, his stomach twisting. His heart thuds painfully in his rib cage, expecting annoying questions and observations to be thrown at him. He's not sure he can deal with much more of Izaya's poison.

The teen knocks twice on the door in quick succession. He takes a step back hearing the single word. "Enter." He should have stayed in the gym.

Opening the door, Shizuo steps inside. Izaya is standing there, fresh out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist. "Good morning, Shizu-chan."

"Put some damn clothes on!" Shizuo snaps turning away. He closes the door half wanting to run.

"Eh? It's never bothered you before."

"Shut up and get dressed." Shizuo growls crossing his arm. He can hear the blood rush in his ears.

"Okay, dry my hair first." Izaya grins.

Shizuo catches for brush tossed to him. "Why can't you-"

"Shizu-chan, you're my donor."

"Yeah. Not your slave." He keeps his distance, looking anywhere but the vampire's state of undress.

"Fine. I'm hungry."

Shizuo shakes his head. "You are not drinking from me like that."

"Alright. Hang on." Shizuo glances back seeing the vampire take his sweet ass time.

"Can't you use your speed?"

"Don't feel like it. It expends too much energy. I don't want to go cold yet."

"Cold?" The teen finds himself asking.

"Yeah." Izaya smirks standing in front of him in his pants. He can see the steam of the shower trailing the vampire's skin. "You forgot already?" Izaya grabs his wrist, guiding his hand to the vampire's bare chest.

Shizuo's stomach does flips. "Woah." He snaps his hand back sharply. "Forgot what?"

"I can absorb the heat from water for a short amount of time. It lasts longer when I consume blood. Right now I'm warm."

"And not wearing anything." Shizuo scowls. "I'll come back when you're dressed."

"It bothers you? Why?"

"Does there need to be a reason for everything?" Izaya doesn't answer playing with the bristles of the hair brush. "Give it here."

Shizuo sighs sitting on the edge of the bed. Izaya plops down in front of him. "Thanks, Shizu-chan. You're in more of a bad mood than usual."

"Tch. I didn't get much sleep."

"Why not?" Izaya cranes his head back. "Bad dreams?"

"Nah. Think I'm coming down with a cold." Shizuo grumbles pulling the brush through Izaya's soft hair.

"I'll let you know in a minute." The vampire says leaning back against the bed. Shizuo can feel Izaya's shoulders touching his legs. The vampire wasn't lying. He feels warm to touch.

"Done." Shizuo hands the brush back.

"Thanks, Shizu-chan." Thankfully the vampire gets dressed in his usual basic black. It's the only reason he isn't knocking him away, as he's joined on the bed.

Shizuo pulls down his collar, baring his throat to Izaya. His fingers are tingling, his body feels warm. His pulse feels like it's going through the roof and he wonders when he's started to fear being bitten.

"Shizu-chan?" The vampire looks at him questionably. He knows if he can hear the blood pounding in his skull, then Izaya can too.

"Hurry up and drink, flea." Shizuo growls. This is is job, he'll get over it. The fear was in his mind.

"Okay, protozoan. Hold still."

"I am holding still." Why wouldn't the vampire just take what he needed? His eyes slip shut of their own accord. He can feel Izaya's presence draped over him.

Soft lips touch his throat. Shizuo clenches his fists in his pants. "Relax," Izaya whispers "or it's going to hurt."

"Hurts anyway." The teen grumbles. "Get on with it."

"You're very jumpy today." The vampire notes.

"I don't like getting sick." Shizuo cracks one eye open, quickly closing it again when he sees how close Izaya is.

"Makes you feel vulnerable, ne?"

"Don't talk like you know everything." Shizuo snapped. "Pisses me off."

"Okay. I'll let you rest after I've had my fill." Izaya soothes with a chuckle. Shizuo tries to relax using the meditative state he'd been taught. It doesn't work so well around the flea.

He can feel the vampire's fangs graze his skin, anxious to bite down. Shizuo braces himself feeling the points slide in. They're soon gone, Izaya suckling his blood as it bleeds freely. It will be over soon. But it's not.

Izaya's stopped at the first zip. Shizuo opens his eyes glancing at the raven. His blood is being swirled around Izaya's tongue. "What? What's wrong? Am I getting sick?"

He's never seen the vampire like this. Izaya swallows and smiles. "No, you're not getting sick."

"Then hurry up." Shizuo grumbles. His face feels hot. Izaya cups his chin making him flinch. His eyes are wide as those soft lips press against his own. "No! I said-"

Izaya stops. The vampire stares at him critically. Shizuo panics feeling cooling fingers on his cheek. Izaya moves back to his throat where blood has stained his shirt. The vampire drinks slower than usual as if savouring every mouthful. He can't imagine his blood tasting that good. Izaya though, looks like he's in heaven.

Shizuo finds himself watching his benefactor's expressions. Izaya's smiling like a kid in a candy store, lapping at his blood. Strangely he doesn't find it gross. Izaya notices him watching. Crimson orbs flick up to meet his own. Shizuo stares back, feeling lost in a trance. Maybe he's lost his resistance to compulsion. He can't seem to look away.

Izaya leans closer nipping at his ear. The teen jerks shaking himself out of Izaya's spell. He's on his back staring up at the vampire with his wild beating heart. "Hurry up and notice, Shizu-chan." Izaya whispers.

Shizuo shivers sitting up bolt right, pushing the vampire away. "I-it's past my curfew." He's up and dashing for the door. Strong slim arms encircle him from behind, pulling him back. He can feel Izaya's heat through his back.

"Shizu-chan, there's only so far you can run from me." Izaya's tone leaves him cold. It's soft and full of adoration.

"G-goodnight." Shizuo breaks away hurling himself through the door. He returns to his room as fast as he can and slams the door.

Sliding down, he slumps to the floor. Hand over his heart he can feel it trying to leap from his chest. His face feels like it's on fire, stemming from the new bite marks. Reaching up he catches a couple of droplets on his fingers. Shizuo stares at the red specks, touching them with his tongue. It's the same as usual. A metallic taste. He doesn't get why Izaya is so hyped up. Shizuo thinks back to the smile Izaya gave him. His head drops against his knees. The vampire was wrong. He was coming down with a fever.

End


	11. Negotiation

Title:- Negotiation

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo is running out of time.

Requested by:- freakoutwolf

Shizuo runs a tight ship. He's captain of the fortissimo; a medium sized ship charged with gathering precious antiquities for his brother. For each voyage his crew changes. He's never managed to forge a relationship that hasn't crumbled within seconds. His voyages are usually short and he makes sure they are always close to land or somewhere the crew will be safe. Shizuo listens out for the healthy chatter. They get along just fine. As soon as he steps on deck, the ship will be doused in an eerie silence. They either fear or respect him. He knows which.

Glancing up at the sky he can see its midday. Shizuo is good at reading the sky. It's an internal instinct buried deep inside him. "Set a course for the nearest island." He orders.

"There's no island close for another two days." His first mate reports.

"Shit." It's not good. He's a little out of his depth this time. It's the problem with charting undiscovered waters. Kasuka's latest request is harsh. "Find the nearest rock or cave."

"Yes captain." Shizuo strides away, his heavy black coat a burden on his shoulders. He's the captain. It's his duty is to look after the ship and its crew. Shizuo looks up at the sky and hangs his head. If they don't find land soon, when night falls, he'll kill them all.

x-x-x

Shizuo feels the time pass. He's pacing in his cabin, trying to wear out his energy. A knock at the door has his nerves jolting. "Enter."

"Captain, we think we've found a cave."

Shizuo jumps on it. "Set a course."

"Yes captain." The door closes again. The pirate sighs finally sitting down. They'll make it. They have to.

Usually there hasn't been a problem. In the past Shizuo dropped the crew off on an island and took a small dinghy out into the ocean with the command to find him the next morning. He'd get as far away and toss the oars into the water. Or he'd have his crew leave him on a small rock and have them sail away from him. Only once he'd failed. Never again. Those seventeen lives were his sin.

Shizuo reached for his telescope. He'd need to check the cave out first, to decide whether it was safer for him or the crew. Underneath his feet the ship shuddered.

"Wha-"

The door slammed open. "Captain, we have a problem."

Shizuo was up and on deck, clutching the telescope in hand. His eyes widened seeing a few of his crew throwing themselves overboard. "Cover your ears!" He yelled across deck. They weren't in their right minds. There was a loud buzzing in his ears. Leaning closed his nose twitched.

"Take the ship back." He ordered glancing warily at the sky. They still had time. "I'm going to have a talk with that thing."

"Captain?"

Shizuo strode over to the small boat being lowered into the water. Closing his eyes he tossed himself overboard landing inside. It rocked underneath his weight, but stayed still as it was lowered the rest of the way.

Water splashed up, making him feel sick. The few men from his ship were swimming speedily across to the cave. "Bloody sirens." He cursed.

Paddling in long decisive strokes, Shizuo pulled the boat over to the cave. The buzzing in his ears had stopped. The siren had what it wanted. Reaching the granite entrance, the captain stepped out feeling water flood his boots.

There was no sign of the men. Shizuo clenched his fist looking down at an old scar across his wrist. The thing in the cave was dangerous for his crew. He'd be safe here. Stepping further in, he noticed how thin the sides were. The rest was full of mini pools. It was surprising the cave was above surface. Maybe he should take some pictures and send them back to Kasuka.

Up ahead he heard splashing and a melodic voice. The siren. Shizuo stepped inside the mouth of the cave. A figure sat talking to the dazed crew members. Black hair and black scales. Mermaid. Still a member of the siren family.

The mermaid looked up. "What's the time, Mr wolf?"

Shizuo froze, recoiling at the taunt. The mermaid knew?

"Didn't you come here for your crew?"

Shizuo nodded forcing his feet forward, one step at a time. "Give them back, siren."

"So you can eat them? A little early for you, isn't it?"

"Send them back to ship."

"No, I'm interested in them. They're telling me all about what they have to go back to after your voyage. That is if you don't munch on their bones."

"I wouldn't!" Shizuo snapped.

"No?" The mermaid slid from its perch into the water. The creature popped up on one of the pools closer to him. "You wear the scent of blood like a coat. How many have you killed?"

Shizuo glanced at his crew. The spell had been broken, the three of them staring at them and listening. "...send them back."

"Hm? They don't know? Hey, humans. Guess what. Your captain here is a-"

Shizuo lunged for the mermaid, falling face first into the water. The mermaid laughed popping up next to him. "Don't." He growled.

"Too bad." The mermaid smirked. "Your captain is a werewolf."

Shizuo cursed. He didn't want to raise his head.

"Werewolves don't exist." He heard one say.

"Neither did mermaids an hour ago." Said another.

"What are you doing in my home?" The mermaid looked bored with his crew now. "You're getting the smell of wet dog everywhere."

Shizuo sighed pulling himself out of the water. His hat was soaked. Taking it off he tossed it at his feet, the same with his coat that had become ten times heavier.

"There's no land around here."

"Of course not." The mermaid looked at him like he was stupid.

"Only this rock."

"My home is not a rock!"

"Cave then." Shizuo sighed sitting down. "I need to stay here tonight."

"Nope." The mermaid said. "You're not welcome here, wolf."

"Then my crew..." Shizuo pushed. One or the other it didn't matter.

"Sure, send your humans in. I'll play with them."

"...Forget it."

x-x-x

Shizuo felt fear rush through him. The ship had already sailed. This time he didn't know if it was coming back. The sun was setting, painting the skyline in red, orange and yellow.

Climbing into the small boat. Shizuo grabbed the oars, pulling away from the cave and the disgusting mermaid inside it. He could feel a headache coming on. He could feel his blood bubbling, the monster within starting to awaken.

Shizuo took the boat further enough away from the cave. He was alone. With a heavy sigh he threw both oars into the water. Stretching out his legs, the captain flopped back on his back. It was almost time.

His fingers trembled as he undid his shirt and pants. Taking them off he folded them in the corner of the boat. It was touch and go whether they'd be in tatters in the morning. Folding his sash, Shizuo added it to the pile. His coat and hat were still with the mermaid. As were his boots.

Shizuo shivered laying naked. His eyes stared up at the sky knowing exactly what was coming. First was the pain. Every bone in his body throbbed. Heat grew inside him, his head thrown back in a scream.

His fists clenched, eyes widening. With a sickening crack his back arched. Shizuo glanced at his hand, watching thick brown hair sprout from his palm. His breathing grew ragged, body curling in on itself. Shizuo screamed, writhing in agony. Looking up he stared into the face of his curse. A brilliant shining moon, reflected over him.

Grabbing the side of the boat, he leaned his head over and retched, tears streaming down his cheeks. His back snapped back, tossing him on all fours. Shizuo panted harshly, another scream ripped from his throat. He could feel his mind slipping into madness, his form changing from human into something monstrous. Shizuo watched his nails lengthen and grow into the claws that had ripped his crew to shreds. His vision changed. His last scream became a howl and then he was no more.

x-x-x

Shizuo woke up like he usually did the morning after a full moon. Cold, naked, shivering and alone. He lay curled up in a ball inside the small boat. Sitting up he could see his clothes were shredded, scratch marks gouged into the wood.

"Well that was something."

Shizuo groaned. It was the damn mermaid, here to tease and gloat.

"Is your crew going to come back for you?" The boat rocked as the mermaid leaned his arms on the edge.

"Probably not, since you told them the truth." Shizuo closed his eyes. His brother would find out he was missing and sent out a search party.

"So that means you're alone, ne?"

"Guess so." Shizuo sighed.

"Well then, you can keep me company."

Shizuo didn't have the energy to move. "...I thought I wasn't welcome."

"There's a while until the next full moon. I'm Izaya Orihara."

"Captain Shizuo Heiwajima." Shizuo murmured. He felt the boat move, bobbing in the water. It looked like the mermaid had decided to help him.

"Shizu-chan it is." The mermaid announced.

x-x-x

Shizuo must have fallen asleep. He woke up with his back against the cave wall. His coat was wrapped around him. "Good afternoon." The mermaid grinned popping up from the closest pool. "You've been asleep for hours. I was getting bored."

"Who?" Shizuo sat up, gathering his thoughts. "Izaya, right?"

"Correct." The mermaid continued to watch him. "It takes you a while to recover, ne?"

"A little." Shizuo shrugged. "...thanks."

"I'm curious. How did you get infected? There's a bite mark on your wrist, but you didn't lose a hand?"

Shizuo drew the coat folds closer. He was going to freeze to death if he didn't get some clothes. Tugging at his sleeve, he looked down at the scar. "I've always had a strange body."

"Oh?"

"...We were in the park one evening. It was getting late but Kasuka stayed with me to cheer me up."

"Who's Kasuka?" The mermaid asked.

"My younger brother. When we went to leave there was this large dog growling away. We didn't know what it was. It lunged for Kasuka. I got in the way." Shizuo pulled his sleeve back down. "The next full moon, I became a werewolf."

Izaya leaned forward listening with interest. "Did you kill anyone?"

"...not that time. Kasuka realised something was wrong. As I got older, I got stronger. I became a pirate to keep away from everyone."

"You chose to be a protector?" Izaya asked.

"Guess so."

"How nice." The mermaid pulled itself from the water. Shizuo watched in fascination as one by one onyx scales dropped. It got faster, cascading down to the cave floor as the mermaid stood on human legs. "I have a story too."

Shizuo stared at Izaya's legs, watching as the tail less mermaid walked towards him. "Cool trick."

"It was a favour from a witch."

"They exist too?"

"Yeah. Like this I can warm you up, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled lifting the cost folds apart. The mermaid lay on top of him. "It's warm, ne?"

"Yeah." Shizuo murmured. Izaya pressed against him, kissing his lips. "What are you-"

"This way is more effective." Izaya kissed him again, sliding a hand between them. Shizuo winced hearing a buzzing sound in his ears.

"Can you hear that?"

"Hear what, Shizu-chan? Shouldn't you be concentrating on...other things."

"But-" There it was again. Louder this time.

The mermaid's smile slipped. "Shh. Give yourself to me, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo nodded moving his lips against Izaya.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Nothing." Shizuo winced. "It's just-

x-x-x

"Captain! Captain!" Shizuo felt one of his crew pull at his arm. He shrugged her off looking over the edge of the ship. "Captain, stop!"

Shizuo brushed at the tears rolling down his cheeks. He jumped down into the small boat and grabbed the oars. Around him his crew followed.

Shizuo took the boat next to the cave and climbed out. His boots slipped a little on the wet granite. Hurrying through the cave, he found himself in a part with several small pools all linked together.

In one of the centre ones was a figure with raven hair and red eyes. Shizuo scrambled closer plunging into the water. The mermaid swam closer, a soft smile on his lips. "You're the first, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo nodded.

"I suppose that's expected of someone like you. Better hearing." The mermaid pressed against him. "It's almost the full moon. Do you want to stay here?"

Shizuo nodded again letting the mermaid touch him.

"Would you like to stay here with me, forever?" The mermaid murmured against his jaw.

Shizuo nodded, his arms encircling the raven.

"Words will do."

"Yes, Izaya." Shizuo gasped.

"Then I'll grant your wish." The mermaid took his hand smoothing it down a wet toned chest and rough scales. Shizuo blushed feeling something else. It was long and hard, pressed against him. "I'll keep you with me forever."

"Captain!" Shizuo kept looking at Izaya. Their lips joined again.

"A woman?" Izaya scowled. "So that's why the spell broke. Shizu-chan, hold your breath."

Confused he did as he was told. His eyes widened as he was pulled down into the watery depths. His mouth opened, quickly sealed by Izaya's kiss. Shizuo closed his eyes letting the mermaid take him.

End


	12. Broken wings

Title:- Broken wings

Pairing:- Roppi x Tsuki

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, self harm, character death

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- He doesn't stay away.

Roppi hisses through his teeth, the sharpened blade of a new razor glides across his skin. The cold metal scratches across his wrist in a teasing manner. Adding a little pressure, his wrist starts to change colour in irritation. A bit more and he's drawn blood. The raven pauses giving witness to the droplets breaking free. He watches them bubble, gathering together and trailing down his skin. Lifting his wrist, dazed crimson hues watch as drop by drop blood hits the floor.

Roppi cradles his arm, glancing down at the razor. He's cutting deeper, urging it to cut the vein that would finally end his mortal life. He just wants to sleep. An eternal sleep where no one would bother him. The bathroom door rattles, the handle twisting madly in its half turns. He's locked the door. No one is getting in. Curled between the sink and the bath, Roppi watches spider like trails of blood slip from his wrist.

The door cracks open sharply. Roppi can see the splintered wood, the lock is in one piece. The blond glances at the damage apologetically. Roppi doesn't attempt to move his arm. It's none of Tsukishima's business what he does.

"R-Roppi-kun!" The blond gasps, eyes widening exponentially. "What are you doing?"

Roppi scowls, hiding the razor in his pocket. He's been caught out. "W-what are you doing?" Tsukishima rushes over to him on his hands and knees. It's only at times like this, his ex boyfriend isn't a clueless dolt. The first aid box is flung open, bandages strewn everywhere.

"Get out." Roppi growls.

"N-no, you're bleeding." Tsuki takes his arm holding it firmly. "I-it doesn't look like it n-needs stitches." The blond bites his tongue lost in his nervous stutter.

"Why are you here?" Roppi snaps pissed off.

Tsuki chews at his lip, managing to handle the antiseptic just fine. "I-I had a bad feeling."

Roppi scoffs. The annoying interference probably has his head pressed against the crappy thin walls of the apartment. Tsukishima was the boy next door after all. It was an awkward break up when he still sees him everyday and heard the blond moving around the apartment.

"W-why are you doing this?" Tsuki asks voice cracking. Roppi tries snatching his wrist away. His ex holds firm, thanks to that ridiculous strength of his.

"None of your business!" Roppi snarls trying to get out of the corner. It's a fight of wills as usual. He can get out just fine but would end up with a broken arm.

"B-but R-Roppi-kun..." Utterly predictable. The blond is going to play the boyfriend card. How they were once together, loved up like unsuspecting teenagers. "...w-we-"

"Broke up." Roppi lets the emotion drain in his voice. "This is trespassing. You've broken into my home. Get out before I call the police."

"B-but your wounds." Tsuki speeds up a little. Roppi glances down at the perfectly wrapped bandage. Unintentionally he thinks about when his ex used to practice like crazy for him. Tsuki did a lot because of him. "I-I'll go now..."

The blond lingers, rising from the floor like a slow moving animatronic. The first aid box is left behind. Roppi isn't going to call him back. Tsuki looks back at him with watery eyes. He always was a heart on the sleeve idiot. Even now he hasn't managed to protect himself from that.

Tsuki leaves, the bathroom door is left wide open, letting him see his ex walk out the front door. It's not like it's the first time. Still the idiot looks back at him worried and hopeful and so stupid. The door closes and he's finally alone.

Roppi grips his arm to stop the shaking. With a growl he raises his hand in a claw to tear the bandages off. His hand falters. It won't move no matter how cold he becomes. Roppi pulls his bandages wrist to his lips. The shaking becomes worse, unshed tears dripping down his face.

x-x-x

Roppi hates humans. He hates life and the trials that come with it. He hates everything. Before Tsuki, it was him alone within the four walls. He'd been kicked out of his parents home after they'd had enough of him being a shut in. So he'd moved with the money he'd made and became a shut in somewhere else.

No one visited. Now one called. No one cared. Except Tsukishima. The blond was a nervous, hopeful idiot. Roppi knew everything about him, whilst his ex knew nothing. That was the way he preferred it. He had never managed to open up his heart and learn to love, trust or do anything a normal human should.

Right now he could hear Tsuki pottering around in the apartment. He could hear the routine thud, as the blond fell victim to his clumsiness. The soft curse and stuttered cry. Roppi picked his bulky headphones from the desk, securing them over his ears. Flipping up his fur trimmed hood, the raven leaned over his keyboard and set to work.

His money came from misery. He was a hacker. Not that he rated his skill in terms of the best. It just something to do. Roppi broke codes. He'd been doing it since he could remember. He'd started out breaking over exaggerated security. From there he'd gone to taking money from people's accounts. Just enough to tide himself over. The rest was deposited into a black hole. Roppi didn't think about the misery he was making people's lives. He didn't feel anything. Making someone bankrupt was a way to kill time. That was all.

Tsukishima was the wrench in his life. The blond was nosy, a people person despite his speech and actions. Everyday it had been the same. Tsuki would knock at the door on the way to work and on the way back, he'd offer him dinner and a friend to talk to if he needed one. He hadn't let the blond into his life. Tsuki had clumsily and stubbornly forced his way in. Then had come the tearful confession. Roppi had accepted out of curiosity. Something he sorely regretted.

Tsukishima pulled and he pushed. He'd been cold and hurtful but the blond had stayed with him. Even after Roppi had ended the relationship, Tsuki was still there with that stupid loving smile.

Roppi hated humans and all their emotions. Logging off his computer, the raven slipped into the bedroom. Tsuki had told him he was a minimalist. Roppi just didn't see the point of keeping clutter. His room was stark, painted black to keep the light out. He had one single bed, which had been pushed next to the door frame, since Tsuki's bedroom had been on the opposite side of the wall.

x-x-x

Tsuki knocks on the door. Roppi knows it's him. He's the only one it could be. Roppi thinks about ignoring it. His door has been replaced. Something he didn't ask for. The blond probably has a key to let himself in.

With a sigh and a tussle of his shaggy locks, Roppi begrudgingly heads for the door, pulling down the handle. As expected it's his ex, wearing a hand me down shirt and pants. His eyes narrow on the thick white scarf and glare.

He should ask for it back so he can burn the damn thing. However he doesn't think Tsuki will be happy to part with it. It's the only gift Roppi ever brought and that had only been because the blond had been shivering and sneezing germs everywhere.

"What?" He growls.

"S-sorry to disturb you, R-Roppi-kun. I was wondering if you wanted a-any b-breakfast?"

"No." Roppi slams the door. It swings into Tsuki's boot. "What?"

"D-dinner?"

"No. Move."

"Oh." The blond's head drops downcast. "H-have a good day then."

Roppi rolls his eyes. Tsuki turns away trudging down the hall. "Oi! Watch out for the roads." The idiot would probably get himself run over again. Slamming the door he returned to the bedroom.

x-x-x

Lunchtime. Midday. Roppi sits on the edge of the bath looking from the blade to his wrist. Not the bandaged one. That stays as it is. No doubt the blond would come knocking to change it. He makes quick faint line, watching his skin crack.

There's nothing to think about and only one hesitation. Roppi shakes his head swiping the blade down harshly. He lets his arm flop to his side, tilting his head down to see his life force run down the white ceramic tub.

His eyes close believing it's the end. He feels a little dizzy, his fingers numb and sluggish as he tries to move them. Roppi knows it will be Tsuki that finds his body. He regrets that. Such an innocent soul shouldn't have to face death.

Yet it's not to be. He can hear a knock at the door, first light and testing. Then frantic and lastly a loud crack as the lock breaks. "R-Roppi-kun."

He's dreaming. Tsuki rushes towards him just as he slips to the side. "R-Roppi-kun!" His body is held against his ex's warmth, a steel like grip around his wrist stems the bleeding.

x-x-x

Roppi wakes up to a white ceiling and four white walls. His eyelids close in resignation. He's failed again. He can hear the rhythmic beeps of the machine telling him he's alive. His arms are by his side, a thin tube connected to the back of his hand.

Both his wrists are bandaged. He doesn't have to look to know the one Tsuki did has been redone. Roppi shudders feeling itchy. He's in a strange place. Tsuki brought him here.

"R-Roppi-kun! You're awake." Roppi opens his eyes radiating anger. The clueless blond stumbles in with two hot drinks in styrofoam cups. A disaster waiting to happen. "I-I brought you a coffee."

"Don't want it." Roppi growls.

"B-but I-"

"You brought me to a hospital?" Roppi is in no mood for long winded excuses.

"Y-yes." Tsuki mumbles hanging his head.

"Get out."

"R-Roppi-kun?" Tsuki sounds stricken. It gnaws at him but he hardens himself.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We have nothing to do with each other. Fuck off." Roppi snarls.

The blond starts shaking and runs from the room. Roppi stares down at the two puddles on the floor left behind. The empty cups roll underneath his bed.

x-x-x

Two days later, an annoying doctor, nurse and a so called counsellor. Roppi is discharged. He takes a cab to avoid human contact. There's no sign of Tsuki.

Back at his apartment, the door has been fixed again. Roppi twists the key and steps inside. The place is spotless just how he left it.

The bathroom has been cleaned and disinfected. Tsuki. The blond was sitting where he had. "What are you doing here?" Roppi asked coldly.

"...you didn't want me at the hospital."

"Tch, so you break into my apartment again? I didn't think I'd have to get a restraining order against you."

But he wouldn't. He wouldn't move away either. Roppi clenched his fists. He was thinking again. The chains were loosening around his heart.

"P-please don't." Tsuki begged. "I- I still love you, R-Roppi-kun."

"Get out." Roppi raised his voice close to a shout. "Get the fuck out of my apartment."

"N-no." Tsuki stood raising his head defiantly, even as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Y-you'll die. You'll cut again!"

"That has nothing to do with you."

"Y-yes it does. I love you." Tsuki clung to him, holding on with that ridiculous strength of his.

"Idiot." Roppi snapped pushing him away. "You don't get it. I have to hurt myself!"

Tsuki stumbled back falling to the floor, Roppi felt himself fall on top of his ex. "R-Roppi-kun, I love you."

The raven snarled his hands around the blond's throat. "Stupid idiot. You don't get it."

"R-Roppi-kun? It hurts."

"I told you. I hated humans. I hate everything about them. But you. You're pure and kind and it hurts. You make me feel like a monster."

"R-Roppi-" Tsuki gasped clawing at his fingers.

"Leave me alone." Roppi growled. "I have to hurt myself. Because if I don't, I'll hurt you and I-" Roppi blinked throwing himself back. "Shit! This is why. Get out and-"

His ex wasn't moving. Roppi shot over to him on hands and knees, shaking him awake. "Oi, wake up. Wake up." Panic flared through him seeing the blond wasn't breathing. "No."

Placing his hands over Tsuki's heart he pressed down repeatedly. "Wake up." Opening the blond's mouth he breathed air into his lungs. "Tsuki, wake up." His hands moved back hearing a crack as some ribs broke. "Tsuki!"

Roppi fell back knowing it was too late. His palms dug into his eyes wiping at the tears that wouldn't stop. "Tsuki, w-why didn't you stay away?"

Getting to his feet, Roppi stumbled into the kitchen taking a knife. He moved back to his fallen love and slumped to his knees. "...I told you. I- I should have moved. I should never have let you get involved."

Pulling at the bandages, Roppi drew the knife across his wrist. He did the same with the other. Blood trickled down his hand, getting on Tsuki's cheek as he caressed it.

"I-I'm sorry." Roppi kissed him, laying down next to him. He held the blond's hand. "I love you. I never stopped loving you." Closing his eyes he let go, the blood leaving his body. Soon he'd be with Tsuki. If there was an afterlife, he'd apologise.

End


	13. Where no one knows

Title:- Where no one knows

Pairing:- Tom x Shizuo

Rating:- T

Warning:- yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- There's a chance for romance.

Requested by:- RikkaPikaSnikka

 _A/N:-The next one will be for Tachumare._

Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring.

Kasuka poked his head out of the shower door.

Ring ring. Ring ring.

It was the phone. Stepping out of the shower, he hurried to the bathroom door.

Ring ring.

Kasuka stopped, fingers around the handle. The phone had stopped ringing and gone to voice mail. Shaking his head he turned around and stepped back into the shower.

When he was done, Kasuka wrapped one fluffy towel around his waist and another flopped over his hair. Walking past the phone, he glanced at the flashing red light. It was probably his brother that had called. He'd been invited to stay, only to find his brother missing.

Upon his arrival, the door had been unlocked. One of the many waistcoats he had gifted, was flung haphazard over the sofa. The bedroom door was wide open, clothes strewn over the bed. A text from his brother had allayed his fears of a break in.

Pressing the button, Kasuka listened as the answer machine beeped. _"You have two new messages. First new message at Friday 8pm. Hey, Shizuo. It's Tom. I've been thinking about what you said. Tomorrow morning, meet me at the station. Wear whatever you want. Get ready to be who you want to be, not who you're forced to be."_

x-x-x

Shizuo stood quietly against the pillar outside the station. He wore his bartender shirt and pants. He'd opted to leave the bow tie and waist coat behind. Hands in his pockets he tried to make himself blend in with his surroundings.

His palms were sweaty, his skin clammy. His heart was racing a little. Reaching up he undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt. Second guessing himself he buttoned them back up, in case he gave the wrong impression. Then again, he might come across too up tight. He should have kept the bow tie.

"Shizuo."

Shizuo tensed. He raised his head, fingers poised at his collar. Tom stood in front of him one hand raised in greeting. "...hey, Tom."

His boss and old senpai was wearing grey pants and a red pinstriped shirt. Two of the buttons had been undone, giving him a more casual look. "Ready to go?"

Shizuo nodded. He didn't have a clue where they were going. All he'd packed was his cigarettes. It looked like Tom has done the same. Shizuo followed Tom's lead. He kept his distance as he usually did, guarding his boss's back.

x-x-x

 _"We'll take the train out of Ikebukuro. We'll go where no one knows. You'll have nothing to worry about. Leave your troubles behind."_

x-x-x

As expected of a weekend morning. The station was packed. Shizuo had no problem wading through the crowd, Tom's dreadlocks in sight. If he reached out, his finger tips would brush against his senpai's back.

They purchased their tickets and got on the train. There was no where to sit, so Shizuo ushered Tom into the corner by the door; where they wouldn't be jostled or pushed. He stood with his back to the crowd, head low as a blush adorned his cheeks.

Shizuo wouldn't be moved as people pushed and shoved. His arm was outstretched, stopping anyone from bumping Tom.

"Shizuo." His senpai tapped his arm. "We've left Ikebukuro."

Shizuo nodded staring at his feet. His heart was pounding. He didn't know where they were going but he didn't care.

x-x-x

 _"We'll go somewhere quiet. We'll spend the hours doing as we want. I'll take you to a bakery, where you can indulge to your hearts content."_

x-x-x

"Where are we?" Shizuo asked looking around. The station was deserted.

"Does it matter?" Tom asked standing at his side.

"No." Shizuo followed his boss from the station out into the quiet town. There were only a few people walking around. A couple of cars and a few cyclists.

"Now then, we should eat. I promised I'd take you to a bakery."

Shizuo nodded. "You don't have to."

"I want to." Tom smiled. "Come on."

Shizuo looked around. It was a nice peaceful place. He looked down feeling a tap against his hand. Tom touched their pinkies together, his gaze averted. Averting his own in the opposite direction, Shizuo curled his pinkie, entwining the two.

It was only a few moments before they reached the store. Shizuo let go, shoving his hand in his pocket. His pinkie felt hot. Tom pushed open the door, hearing it chime. The two of them stepped inside and found a table at the furthest corner.

Shizuo sat down with Tom sitting opposite. "Today is on me. Order what you want."

Shizuo nodded unfolding the menu. Glancing over the top he could see Tom doing the same.

"Shizuo, relax."

"I am." Shizuo grumbled looking down at the words on the menu.

"You're going to rip the menu." Tom said softly.

"Oh." Shizuo dropped it, laying the menu flat on the table. Leaning on his elbow he kept his eyes down. "...I'll have a slice of cheesecake." He murmured.

"That's it?" Tom asked sounding amused. "I've seen you eat a dozen times more than that."

Shizuo blushed. It was another indication that Tom had been watching him since they'd first met. "T-two then."

"Two it is." Tom set his menu down, calling over to the waitress.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. I'll have the chocolate brownie and two cheesecakes."

"Slices?" The waitress clarified, holding out a small pad.

"No, two cheesecakes."

"Tom-" his senpai held up a hand.

"Anything to drink?"

"I'll have a coffee. Shizuo?"

"...Strawberry milkshake."

Their orders arrived. Shizuo picked up his spoon. "Thank you."

Tom smiled. "Enjoy. Here. Try some of this." Shizuo stared at the spoonful of brownie held out to him. He glanced around the bakery. "Shizuo, remember what I said?"

Closing his eyes, Shizuo parted his lips darting forward. He quickly snatched the brownie, shooting back in his seat. "Good?"

"Mm." Shizuo murmured through a mouthful. "It's good."

x-x-x

 _"We'll stay at an inn where no one will care, we'll wear yukatas after relaxing in the hot spring."_

x-x-x

Shizuo stood with his towel and folded yukata. He was expected to wear it after they'd finished in the hot springs. With a sigh he squeezed the bundle. His cheeks felt hot, his hands trembling. He'd be half naked in front of Tom. He'd be sharing the same water as Tom. Shizuo wasn't sure his heart could take it.

"Shizuo?" His senpai poked his head around the changing room door. "Are you coming in?"

"Yeah. In a minute." Shizuo waited for Tom to nod and vanish, so he could resume his inner panic. Setting the bundle down, the blond unbuttoned his shirt, cursing as he missed one. Peeling his shirt off, he set it down.

His fingers felt over the horizontal scar across his chest. It wasn't something he wanted Tom to see. His boss had seen enough of his flaws. Undoing the button on his pants he slipped them down his legs, noting the scar on his knee.

His boxers followed, the fluffy towel quickly wrapped around his waist. Taking a deep breath he stepped out into the outdoor Spring. "Shizuo." Tom waved a hand.

His senpai was sitting with his back against a dragon statue. Shizuo made sure the towel was tight around his waist, tightening the knot. Tom was as naked as he was, chest bare above the water.

Toeing the water, Shizuo took his time stepping in. He kept against the statue on the opposite side. "You're not coming over here?"

"...I'm fine over here." The blond murmured.

"Is it better over there?" Tom asked standing. Shizuo gasped watching the water splash back. His gaze fell to the soaked towel.

"No." Too late, Tom waded through the heated water stopping at his side. Shizuo felt his cheeks heat up. Tom sat down sinking beneath the water.

"This is better. Shizuo, I want to do something."

"O-oh?" Shizuo sank lower beneath the spring. Only his shoulders and head were visible.

Tom looked down at him and smiled. "I want to hold your hand."

Shizuo inched to the side giving himself a bit more space. Clenching his fist, he slowly raised his hand to the surface, fingers outstretched. "There."

Tom touched his palm with the tip of a finger. Shizuo felt the digit trace his fingers one by one. When it reached his wrist, Tom added the rest of his fingers, gently sliding them up. Shizuo crooked his fingers catching Tom's fingers between his own. They clasped down.

"...that's enough?"

"Don't worry. No one can see us." Tom gently lowered their entwined fingers below the water. Shizuo looked away, his eyes focusing on the detail of the dragon. He didn't let go.

x-x-x

 _"We'll witness the sunset and walk under the moon. Alone but together, hand in hand."_

x-x-x

Shizuo was melting. His face felt as flushed as the rest of his body. "Shizuo. I think we've been in here too long."

The blond nodded letting go. His fingers slipped through Tom's as he stood, holding onto the towel. Quickly he exited the water.

"Don't run or rush." Tom advised. Shizuo heard the water rush as his senpai stood. He didn't look back. His face was red enough as it was.

Shizuo grabbed his bundle slipping into a cubicle. Outside he could hear rustling as Tom dressed. Shizuo dried himself off, holding up the blue and white yukata in his hands. It felt soft. Tom had chosen it.

He was careful not to tear the material, his underwear and sandals were on. Shizuo glanced down at himself. His chest was a little exposed but Tom would be the same.

Stepping out of the cubicle, he looked to Tom. The man was already waiting for him. "Just in time. The sun is setting."

Shizuo followed Tom out of the inn. The path they took was deserted. Looking up at the painted sky, Shizuo twitched his fingers in search of Tom's. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." Shizuo murmured.

"I couldn't agree more." But Tom wasn't looking at the rose coloured sky. Shizuo swallowed looking away.

"Dumbass." He grumbled.

Tom chuckled lowly. "We left our cigarettes with our clothes."

"That's okay." Shizuo shrugged. "I don't need em right now."

"No," Tom squeezed his hand "I suppose you don't. Your sandals aren't hurting you?"

"No." Shizuo grinned. "They're not hurting me. Where are we going?"

"A short walk. We'll find somewhere to watch the stars."

"It's quiet."

"You don't like it?" Tom asked.

Shizuo shook his head. "No, I like it."

"I thought you might. Shizuo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came."

Shizuo smiled. "So am I."

x-x-x

Shizuo sat on the wooden decking, cigarette in hand. Tom sat next to him, the two of them looking out at the stars. "What's wrong?"

Tom sighed. "I thought it would be a full moon. Instead we get a slither."

"It doesn't matter." Shizuo scooted closer, his head resting on Tom's shoulder.

"I suppose not. I should have researched it."

"It's a moon,Tom." Shizuo took a puff of his cigarette.

"You're smiling."

"Maybe I'm happy."

"That's good. I'd be worried if you were sad around me."

Shizuo stared up at end crescent moon. "You're always there for me, when I need someone. You've only ever helped me."

"I'll continue to do so." Tom took his cigarette taking a drag.

"And I'll continue guarding you." Shizuo promised.

"It's getting late. We should go to bed."

"Yeah." Shizuo stood up going back inside. "Goodnight, Tom."

"Goodnight, Shizuo."

Shizuo glanced down at the two futons laying side by side. Climbing in one, he tried not to think about how close Tom would be to him. Laying on his back, his eyes slid to the left.

Tom slid the door closed taking the other futon. Shizuo felt his heart beat quicken. His hands gripping the edges firmly. "Shizuo, thank you." Tom leaned down pressing their lips together. It was a whisper of a touch but it left him feeling warm and tingly.

Shizuo curled on his side, his back facing Tom. There was no way he was getting any sleep. Judging by the rustling next to him, he wasn't the only one. Besides that there was something he felt he'd forgotten.

x-x-x

 _"I'll end the night with a kiss. Shizuo, it's your decision. But if you come tomorrow, you should know, that I love you and I'll never let you go."_ Beep. _"End of first message."_

End


	14. Eh? I'm not gay?

Title:- Eh? I'm not gay?

Pairing:- Fem Izuo

Rating:- T

Warnings:- language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya gets the biggest shock of his life.

Requested by:- Tachumare

Izaya had finally crossed the line. He'd become a stalker of the worst kind. Rather than confess to his enemy that he'd been crushing on him for years, the informant had chosen to break into Shizuo's apartment. The bartender was away on a business trip, leaving the apartment completely empty. Two days he hadn't been able to call the faux blond and tease him. There had been no anger induced shouts of his name, nor the pattering of boots across the asphalt, into dark and unknown alleys.

Not even his humans could allay his boredom. That had led him to the brute's front door, copy key in hand. Izaya had made it ages ago, fighting the temptation to pay the blond a night visit. Tonight he was using it. As if he owned the place and had every right to, Izaya inserted the key in the lock and twisted. The door swung open with nothing but darkness inside; an echo of his own heart at the blond's absence.

The informant skipped inside turning on the lights and breathing done life into the lonely apartment. Closing the door he grinned wickedly at the thought of being in his crush's apartment.

For someone with his rich brother's backing, the apartment was small and mediocre at best. It was better than Mikado's apartment though. The surprising thing was how clean it was. Izaya wasn't sure really what he should expect. Posters covering holes in the walls? Everything broken? It looked normal.

Glancing down at the key to make sure it was the correct apartment, Izaya pushed aside his surprise going in to explore. The living room and kitchen were one. There was a small table with a television and a stack of movies.

Izaya flicked through them noticing they all starred one particular actor. Had the blond brought them or been given them as a gift? The chair was definitely a gift. Izaya flopped down into the soft leather, flicking the handle at the side. The top of the chair lowered until he was laying down. On the other side was a small remote. Pressing a button he felt the chair thrum to life beneath him.

He could just picture a tired Shizuo coming home from work or one of their chases, dropping down into the chair and letting it work its magic. Pressing another button he felt the chair stop. Sitting up, Izaya dug his feet into the foot rest until it clicked.

A single shelf held the brute's mementoes. A photo of a man and a woman no doubt his parents, a picture of Kasuka, a small teddy bear that looked like it had seen better days. Izaya turned his prying eyes to the kitchen. It was spotless. The sink was clear as was the rack on the side. Izaya opened the cabinet noting one saucepan and frying pan. He opened the drawer seeing two of each silverware. It looked like the blond only had enough for him and someone else. Kasuka. Celty didn't eat for obvious reasons.

The cabinets were minimally filled. The fridge held eighty percent dairy products. There weren't any vegetables. It looked like the blond was a carnivore with a sweet tooth. With a chuckle Izaya licked his lips poking his nose into the bathroom.

The bathtub was small, as was the window which was a shame. Wedged between the bath and the wall was a shower. Izaya glanced down at the small stool on the floor, imagining Shizuo's naked-

"No. Not here." Izaya chided covering his nose. As it was the brute's animal nose would know he'd been here. It was best not to leave anything else behind.

Izaya picked up the bottles beside the bath. The caps had been left open. It was the same range. All of them boasted the best products for men. Izaya sniffed at the contents, brow furrowing. He'd never known his crush to smell of anything other than sugar and nicotine.

Continuing his exploration he found a slim cabinet behind the mirror. Izaya grinned crooking his fingers. Inside was the brute's toothbrush, strong mint toothpaste and the same mouthwash. The shelf below held razors and shaving cream. The shelf below that had a row of medication.

Interest peaked, Izaya lined the bottles and boxes up reading the labels. Aspirin, painkillers, cough and cold medicine. It was the usual. Izaya paused taking out a labelled bottle. All it had was a name and Shizuo's details. Making a note to research it later, Izaya moved to the final shelf. His mouth fell open.

The final shelf held feminine essentials. Izaya glanced at the packet seeing it open. "Looks like Shizu-chan has women around after all." The thought formed a sour taste in his mouth.

Trying to cheer himself up, the informant went into the last room of the apartment. The bedroom. The frame looked sturdy, the bed a double and plenty big enough for the brute. Izaya frowned seeing how the bed was made. He would have liked to see Shizuo's shape left behind.

Against the wall was a chest of drawers and a closet. The rest of the room was sparse. Izaya moved over to the closet where he had planned to go in the first place. The blond would know if he took one of the precious shirts, that he'd gotten from his brother. A pair of underwear though. That shouldn't be noticeable.

Izaya opened the doors to the closet and tried not to laugh. There all neatly pressed in a row, hung the brute's bartender uniforms. Underneath them at the bottom of the closet were two boxes. Crouching down he opened them up seeing more shirts.

His attention was quickly lost, in favour of what was tucked away in the drawers. Izaya licked his lips clenching his wiggling fingers. Thanks to the blond he'd become a panty thief.

Opening the first drawer, his brows furrowed seeing an array of pinks and purples. Izaya lifted a pair out. They were silk and lace and most definitely not for men.

Izaya dropped them back in, quickly opening the other drawers for the blond's underwear. "...nothing." He muttered returning to the first drawer.

That meant the silk and lace really belonged to the brute. Some sort of fetish? It was hard to imagine Shizuo chasing him down wearing ladies panties. Wouldn't they chafe?

Izaya sat on the bed, a soft pink pair in his hand. Was this a side to his so called nemesis he didn't know? "Impossible." Izaya grumbled to himself. He'd dissected every part of his crush's life. There wasn't a single piece he'd missed out on...

But apparently there was. The blond wore ladies underwear, everyday like it was casual. There were pads in the bathroom, that had been opened. Izaya stood up unable to concentrate sitting where the blond slept every night. Stuffing the panties in his pocket, he quickly exited the apartment.

x-x-x

Laying on his bed, Izaya held the panties up staring at them as if they could give him all the answers. If it had just been the panties then that would mean the brute had a fetish, he could maybe exploit. The pads brought up another question. Who were they for? A girlfriend he didn't know about? Or were they used by the blond himself? Izaya let go one side to fish his phone from his pocket.

There was a third thing. The pills prescribed to the blond. Izaya pulled up his browser and keyed in the name. His eyes narrowed reading what was on screen. "Testosterone? Why would Shizu-chan need that?" Izaya sat up dropping the phone. "...no way. Can't be..."

x-x-x

Two days later Izaya was caught unaware. The door to his apartment was thrown back against the wall. "Flea!" Shizuo growled angrily.

Izaya froze unsure how to react. It felt like he hadn't seen the brute in ages. Not to mention the theory he had come up with. So he settled for setting his pen down and leaning back in his chair with a lazy smirk.

"Shizu-chan, what can I do for you?" Izaya grinned looking the blond up and down.

"What the hell were you doing in my apartment?" The blond slammed the door striding over to the desk menacingly as usual.

"What would I be doing in your apartment?"

"How would I know? It stinks of flea. What did you do?"

Izaya paused noticing his crush's hand was trembling. He saw past the anger and false bravado. "...I didn't tell anyone. That's between me and you, ne?"

The blond shrank back, fear flashing across his face. Izaya knew he was right. He'd had two days to think things through and still he had no answer.

"L-like I can believe you." Shizuo snapped.

"Shizu-chan, I haven't told anyone and I'm not going to either. Your secret is safe." Izaya murmured.

"Huh? What are you-"

"I think you should go now, protozoan. I have things to do."

"Izaya-"

"Shizu-chan, please leave."

The blond closed his mouth, an awkward silence dragging our between them. Wordlessly Shizuo turned and left. Izaya slumped in his chair unsure what to do.

x-x-x

He knows. Shizuo left Izaya's apartment without a word. Izaya knew the truth. Things would change now. For the better or the worse, it wasn't known. For now it was best to leave the flea alone.

Shizuo sighed wiping a hand across one eye. There was nothing to do. Now it was up to the flea to decide. "Stupid flea." Shizuo grumbled. "I didn't want you to know."

x-x-x

Izaya against his nature stayed out of Ikebukuro. He kept to his apartment and rarely ventured outside. Like this he continued for a week. It would have been longer, if not for Kasuka accidentally capturing the blond on screen as he walked past.

Izaya stared seeing the blond how he had always known him and someone completely unknown. Gritting his teeth he flew out the door and down the stairs.

Was it just him that knew? Did Kasuka know? Well he was bound to. But did Tom? Did Dotachin? Izaya found himself running faster at every thought. If he stayed back any longer it was possible he'd be surrendering. After all the bugs he'd spent years getting rid of, someone might discover what he had found out.

"Shizu-chan is mine." Nothing would change there. Not someone interfering or gender. It didn't matter. It shouldn't have mattered in the first place. It wouldn't. Not now not ever.

But things would change. They couldn't stay the same. Izaya hailed the taxi, throwing himself inside. "Ikebukuro." Shizuo wasn't the same and now he couldn't afford to be.

x-x-x

Izaya scowled seeing Tom all over the blond. The elder was manipulative. The man had gotten the protozoan to dye his hair. Who knew what else he would do. Izaya followed at a safe distance. Fingers curled around the knives in his pockets.

He noticed Shizuo pause, raising his head and looking directly where he had been standing a moment before. Izaya stood with his back to the vending machine, heart pounding.

When he glanced back, the blond was already walking on ahead, head bowed. Izaya followed wondering what the duo were talking about. His teeth ground together seeing Tom's hand on one shoulder. They looked close. They looked disgustingly like a couple.

Izaya clenched his fist letting his emotions get the best of him. Striding forward he let the blond spot him. "Chase me." He murmured to himself. "Come on, Shizu-chan. Chase me. Come after me like you usually do."

Shizuo stood there staring at him. Tom had stopped too, tugging at the blond's arm. Izaya shot him a glare promising retribution.

"...Izaya..."

Izaya glanced back at the blond. "W-what's wrong? Ne, Shizu-chan?" He called out skipping forward.

Shizuo flinched but didn't step forward. The blond didn't move at all. And there was Tom pawing all over his protozoan. He'd only been away a week. Or maybe it was something that had happened on the business trip. Izaya went cold at the thought.

Had the two of them shared a room? A bed? Had the man seen the blond's secret for himself? Had he touched those parts? Izaya bristled wanting to throw his knife. He could easily have one sink into Tom's eye.

"...Izaya..." Izaya would have run away as usual. But would the blond follow this time? Would he be left running away by himself like an idiot?

"Shit." He cursed taking another step forward. Then another and another. "Not so threatening today, Shizu-chan?" Izaya glared at the hand on Shizuo's arm.

"Iz-"

"This is none of your business, Tom-san." Izaya whipped out one of the knives, poking the tip against the offending hand.

"Flea! Don't."

Izaya narrowed his gaze. The protozoan stood protectively in front of Tom. "You should come with me, Shizu-chan. Before I break my word."

The blond nodded following after him obediently. Izaya relaxed a little now that they were away from Tom. He led Shizuo away from the crowd, into a deserted alley where only cats dared to tread.

"What is your problem?" The blond snapped.

"Mine? Does Tom-san know your secret?" Izaya glared at the ground.

"...no. You're the only one apart from my family."

"Do you like him?"

"What? No. Tom is my senpai." Shizuo grumbled.

"Yet you let him paw all over you. Probably flirting too, ne?"

"Piss off, flea." The blond growled starting forward.

Izaya clenched his fists. "You're mine."

"Just because I'm a girl-"

"It doesn't matter. You've always been mine." Izaya declared pushing the blond against the wall. "Don't let anyone else touch you, protozoan."

Shizuo blinked. "...you like me? Like that?"

"Don't expect me to say it." Izaya grumbled leaning forward. His lips touched the blond's. "I won't tell you again. You're mine."

"Flea, you're an idiot."

Izaya held firm holding himself back. "Why? Is this hobby or-?"

"It's nothing special. My parents wanted a son."

"Shizu-chan, I have no reason to hold back. If you run from me I will pursue you. I won't forgive anyone else touching you."

"Oi, flea. Shut up and kiss me."

"Don't tell me what to do, protozoan." Izaya smirked cupping the blond's chin. "I'll allow begging."

"My gender changes nothing. I can still hurl you across this alley."

Izaya launched forward throwing his mouth against Shizuo's. His hands shifted, one locking around the blond's waist, the other against the wall. His lips moved determined to find a weak point, to have the blond in his arms.

Izaya paused feeling a hand against his back. With a grin he kissed the blond with fervour, tongue diving past parted lips. He'd dreamed and day dreamed of doing such a thing and now it was coming true, albeit a different package.

His fingers worked at the hem of the shirt, sliding up against a deceiving slim waist. His fingertips brushed against something soft. "No." Shizuo murmured. "Bandages."

"Ah." Izaya let his hand drop. He'd have fun unravelling them later. For now they were immersed in one another, tongues coiling around one another. "Shizu-chan." The raven panted backing away. "Come back to mine?"

Shizuo stared at him and his outstretched hand. "...nn." Izaya led his new girlfriend from the alleyway and through the street. Ikebukuro went into an uproar at the sight but no one ever found out about the blonde's true gender.

End


	15. Once a liar

Title:- Once a liar

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- T

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Thrice a fool. Something has changed.

Requested by:- Ziggy

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Truekuroko7._

Shizuo pressed his forehead against the wall, letting warmed water cascade from the shower nozzle, over his head. His hair was soaked, plastered against his face. His hands were splayed, pressed against the wall; as if it could be pushed away. He'd been in the same position for a good while, trying to gear himself up for Izaya's visit. Shizuo wouldn't be going back to the vampire's room again. The sun should be setting soon, he needed to get a move on. Maybe the gym. Izaya would be dressed and wouldn't get any funny ideas.

Shizuo went stock still, hearing a low whistle behind him. "Shizu-chan, this is a sight. Are you trying to tempt me?"

In one move the teen turned off the shower and swiped the towel, to hold it protectively over his modesty. His fingers fumbled as he tried to tie the ends around his waist.

"Aw." Izaya sighed disappointed.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Shizuo growled, looking through the gap in the doorway. Would Izaya let him pass so easily?

"It's after dark, Shizu-chan. The sun has already gone night night."

"Can't be. That was..." Shizuo shook his head. He'd been off since yesterday and now he'd let the vampire see him naked.

"Everything okay, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked moving in front of him.

Shizuo gasped taking a sharp step back. "Too close, idiot. Get out of the way!"

"Why?"

"Because I need to get dressed." Shizuo held the towel firmly.

Izaya shrugged moving his eyes up and down. "You look fine to me."

"Move." The teen warned. "I'm not letting you feed until I'm dressed."

The vampire pouted. "That's a tough choice. This is after all a very rare sight." Izaya reached out touching his bare chest. Shizuo took a step back. "You haven't developed any fat."

"Or muscle." The teen grumbled. "My body is stuck this way because of you."

"For now." Izaya murmured inching forward. "In another three years or so, you'll start ageing again. Your body functions will start doing what they're supposed to."

Shizuo took another step back, his back hitting the shower. Izaya was too close. Way too close. "I told you to move."

"I have."

"Out of the way." Shizuo snapped.

"Oh. You should have said, Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked.

Shizuo felt this heart thud painfully. This again? He thought glaring at the vampire. Reaching out, he shoved Izaya aside and strode out of the bathroom.

"Not a bad view from here either."

Shizuo slammed the door. "Stay in there."

"Why? Are you coming back?" Izaya practically purred.

Shizuo shuddered glaring at the door. He got changed the quickest he had ever done in his life. "Let's get this over with." He grumbled loudly.

The door opened, Izaya poking his head out. "Aw," the vampire pouted "you got dressed."

Shizuo felt queasy, his heart was beating too quickly. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled his collar down. Izaya sits down to join him. "Wait."

"Shizu-chan?"

"You're not going to try any of that shit from last night, are you?"

Izaya shrugged. "Who knows what I might do with my adorable Shizu-chan, offering himself up to me."

Shizuo released his collar. "You can drink from the wrist."

"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable." The vampire stood in front of him, dropping to his knees.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Izaya shuffled closer, taking his arm in hand. "Feeding."

Shizuo growled averting his eyes. At least it wasn't his neck. He could feel Izaya's lips touch his wrist. He tried not to squirm but the vampire was dragging it out and his fever was starting to spike.

Izaya's lower lip caused shivers down his spine. He felt the raven's lips part, a sharp pinch as the skin was punctured. Shizuo sighed glancing down to find Izaya staring at him. Blood trailed from his wrist running down his arm.

"What are you doing, idiot?" He cursed.

"Ah." Izaya grinned. "It went everywhere. I'll clean it up."

Shizuo sighed. He couldn't dismiss the nuisance until after Izaya had finished drinking. "Why are you drinking so slowly?"

"I met this human once. All he drank was wine. He had an entire cellar but took ages to finish a single bottle."

"What does that have to do with you drinking slowly?" Shizuo grumbled.

"He sipped it to appreciate the flavour."

"My blood isn't wine."

Izaya smiled, lapping at one of the run away trails. "The colour is the same and I could easily get drunk on you. I've been thinking, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo risked looking down again. His skin was stained a light red from smeared blood. "You're always thinking. Usually your ideas are intended to make me suffer."

"That's not my intention. You only have yourself to blame." Izaya lifted his head, still holding his wrist.

"Oi! Hurry up and finish drinking."

"Not yet. Like this you can't claim light headiness or pass out."

"Tch, get on with it then."

"I want you to walk in my world."

"Hah? You said you wouldn't turn me." Shizuo growled.

"I won't. I want you to become nocturnal. Sleep when I do, wake when I do." Izaya murmured kissing his bloodied wrist.

Shizuo snatched it away. "No. Why would I want to spend time with you? I'm your donor not your friend. Find someone else." He winced at the stabbing pain in his chest. "Hurry up and drink. It's starting to hurt."

"Shizu-chan, I asked you nicely. Remember that." Izaya drank in long greedy gulps.

Shizuo blinked finding himself tucked under the covers, his wrist bandaged. "Izaya?"

"Enjoy your last sun."

Shizuo sat up. "Izaya, wait!" The door closed leaving him alone.

x-x-x

Shizuo wakes up groggy and disorientated. The schedule pinned to his door is gone. His breakfast sits cold against the wall. His alarm hadn't gone off. Carrying the tray to the kotatsu, the teen sits biting into a cold piece of toast.

It's a clear message from Izaya. He'd refused the vampire's wishes and now he'd be forced to comply. It would be his last day to see the sun. Shizuo should have expected it, given Izaya's level of possessiveness. Whether he liked it or not, he'd be dragged deeper into Izaya's world.

After a cold breakfast, Shizuo went to the gym deciding to spend his last day under the sun. Unfortunately it was keeping itself hidden. "Typical." Shizuo grumbled sitting on the weight bench. The last donor to use it had been weak. Taking the small steel stick, he set it to the heaviest weight right at the bottom.

His strength was as monstrous as always but exercise didn't make his heart beat faster. Not like when Izaya bit him. Then again he wasn't terrified of a weight bench.

Time today was not his ally. The hours slipped through his fingers like water. His schedule had been taken from him, his food delivered late. It was disorienting. Izaya had shown his hand. As always he'd be forced to abide the vampire's wishes.

"Damn flea." Shizuo curses killing another punching bag. What if he gives the vampire a taste of his own medicine? See how Izaya liked being woken at the wrong hour.

With a plan in mind Shizuo left the gym, taking the path to Izaya's bedroom. The door was closed as always. He thought about just opening the door but the vampire could be doing something indecent. Izaya could be drinking someone else's blood or touching them in a way that made his stomach twist at the thought.

Taking a deep breath, Shizuo exhaled slowly. His fist raised, poised to knock three times. Taking a step back he waited for an answer; there was none. A low buzzing filled his ears that wouldn't go away. His hand started shaking as he reached for the handle.

"You better not try anything, flea." Shizuo flexed his hand over the handle and opened the door. Taking a sharp step back he waited for the annoyance to greet him. Strangely it was silent.

Opening the door wider Shizuo stepped through, leaving it open for an easy escape. With Izaya nothing was easy. The drapes are closed, the room light enough during the day. The vampire is asleep.

Shizuo wonders how to wake him. Throw him into the wall or just be really loud? Walking over to the bed he prepares to give the vampire a piece of him mind and stops. "What?"

Izaya looks small swathed in the bed covers, face a ghostly white. Shizuo moves slowly to the top of the bed. The vampire looks dead. His stomach ties itself into knots, a fist clenches around his heart and squeezes. Shizuo reaches out with a shaky hand, fingertips brushing one pale cheek.

No sooner as he does, the teen snatches his hand back recoiling in horror. Izaya is cold to the touch; more so than usual. The vampire feels like a block of ice. Izaya feels dead. Shizuo shrinks back feeling bile rise in his throat. His fingers won't stop shaking. He can feel the coldness seeping into his body through them.

"..." His voice doesn't work. Shizuo exercises his jaw but nothing comes out. His words are frozen in the back of his throat. He wants to shake Izaya awake but doesn't dare touch the corpse. Taking a sharp step back, Shizuo turns on his heel and flees from the room, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

The teen doesn't stop running, not until he's back inside his room, bent over the toilet bowl retching. Nothing comes up but the shaking won't stop. All he can see in his mind's eye is Izaya's pale, shrunken figure and the ice cold feel of death.

x-x-x

His bedroom door is opened. Izaya skips inside. "Good morning, Shizu-chan. Did you enjoy your last day of the sun?"

Shizuo doesn't answer. He's in shock. His body has gone rigid, eyes full of nothing but the vampire moving more gracefully than any human. His day has been full of terror, a psychological condition that meant he couldn't get warm. He's finally stopped the tears an hour ago. Looking down at his hands, he can see the shaking has finally stopped.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya is in front of him trying to pick his mind apart with out actually doing so. "Did you not get along with the new donors?"

Donors? He hadn't noticed them. So Izaya had another batch of humans to drink from. Shizuo frowned at the feeling bubbling inside him. Izaya reached for him in concern. Shizuo slapped the vampire's hand away, backing further across the room.

"Shizu-chan? Do you hate me for doing this?" Izaya stays away, perching on his bed.

Shizuo manages to give a meagre shake of his head. He feels like a rusty robot. "...I hate you anyway."

"I guess that's what you believe. Did something happen?"

"...you're dead." Shizuo mumbles. His fists are clenched, locked against his side. "...you're like a...corpse."

Recognition dawns in the vampire's eyes. "Ah. You came to see me? How nice. Unfortunately I'm only alive during the night, otherwise I'd be playing with you every day." Izaya grins. "Come and sit down, Shizu-chan."

"...no."

Izaya blurs in front of him, one hand resting on his cheek. "See, not cold any more."

Shizuo nods feeling the fading warmth. He still pushes Izaya away. "I get it."

"Good." Izaya takes his hand. It feels like an electric shock passes through him. Shizuo looks down wondering when it would be best to pull away. "It's a defence."

"Huh?"

"It's that way for all pure bloods. When the sun is about to rise, our bodies enter that state. It's to stop us walking around and accidentally getting fried." Izaya explained. "Made vampires don't have the same body clock. Most of them are compelled to sleep, the others trust me to keep them alive." Izaya grinned pulling on his hand. Shizuo fell forward into the vampire's chest.

"Oi-"

"Did you enjoy your last day?" Izaya asked softly touching his jaw.

"You really think you can take the sun from me?" Shizuo growls moving away. Izaya holds firm, trailing one finger down his throat.

"I know I can. You'll learn to adjust."

"I hate you, flea." Shizuo grumbled.

The vampire smiles, lips against his neck. Shizuo winces at the pain, his hands hold the top of Izaya's arms keeping himself up as his blood is drank.

It's over in a blink of an eye. Shizuo stands in confusion. Izaya stands in front of him wiping his mouth. "What should we do, Shizu-chan?"

"Huh? You didn't drink-"

"Too much? No, I can't have you falling asleep on me." Izaya grins. "Now we have the rest of the night to ourselves."

"Great." Shizuo mutters rolling his eyes. "Don't you have king stuff to do?"

"No. My kingdom is run perfectly. There's rarely a need for me to do anything." Izaya claps his hands spinning around towards the door. "Hm, it doesn't look like you'll be any good at strategy games."

Shizuo growls feeling a veiled insult. Ahead of him Izaya chuckles.

"Why don't we test your strength?"

"Huh?"

Izaya is already rolling up his sleeve. Shizuo blinks and there's a table in front of him. Izaya is on his knees on one side. "Arm wrestle."

"A-arm wrestle?"

"Yeah. Let's see who's stronger." Izaya taps the table. "Come on, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo sighs getting on his knees. "What's the point of this?"

"It's something we can do together."

"Fine." Rolling up his own sleeve, Shizuo puts his elbow on the table next to Izaya's. He can feel the adrenaline, his heart pounding. Right now the vampire is warm to the touch, almost like a human.

"Good. On three." Izaya threads their fingers together, clasping them down. "One. Two. Three."

Shizuo pushes exerting his strength in a harsh burst. He can feel Izaya's arm moving towards the table surface and then it stops. Izaya pushes back bringing them to the middle. Shizuo clenches his fist tighter, gritting his teeth as he pushes. His arm shakes against Izaya's equal force.

They're equal. It's the first time he's had to go all out with someone, even if they were a monster. Shizuo growls pulling more strength from his reserves. He's always had to hold back. Half of his strength his under lock and key, stopping him from hurting anyone.

"Is that all you've got, Shizu-chan?" Izaya squeezes his hand, keeping them upright.

"Not even close." He murmurs. Slowly Shizuo lets it out. The strength he's been hiding. He'll scare the vampire away, making Izaya wish they'd never met. His teeth grind together, eyes closing.

"Oh? Looks like someone was holding back."

Shizuo pushes full force. The back of Izaya's hand hovers centimetres above the table. "It's over." He growls.

"Not quite." Izaya smirks. Shizuo blinks feeling himself being pushed back. The vampire looks strained keeping their hands back to the centre.

Shizuo pushes feeling like he doesn't want to lose to Izaya. He's let go using everything against the vampire. "Shit." He curses with a growl. Neither side is budging.

"Heh. You're strong, Shizu-chan."

"Don't point out the obvious." Shizuo growls gritting his teeth.

"But you're weak. Another reason why I love you, ne?"

Shizuo falters, his concentration breaking. His hand hits the table surface. Izaya smiles squeezing his hand. Irritable he snatches his hand away. "You cheated. Are we done now?"

"Done? We haven't started yet. What should we do next?"

Shizuo shrugged sitting back. He didn't know. His schedule was now his own. "...what do you usually do?"

"Hm? Me?" Izaya smirked. "I drink your blood, deal with any problems, go and see if any humans are still awake, watch you sleep, see if there's any new-"

"You watch me sleep?" Shizuo asked appalled.

Izaya shrugged. "It's the only downside of our new arrangement."

"Yours." The teen grumbles. "Don't you have any...hobbies or something?"

"Not at the moment. I've lived a long time, Shizu-chan. I've seen the world a dozen times over, I've played the masters at their own games. I've accumulated a lot of information about everything."

Shizuo snorted. "So you're like an encyclopaedia?"

Izaya grinned. "I'm surprised you know what one is." The vampire teased.

Shizuo growled. "You sound ancient."

"Forever twenty one, Shizu-chan."

"I thought it was only women that lied about their age." Shizuo muttered under his breath standing up. "Don't you have any humans to play with?"

"Only you."

"Great." Shizuo grumbled rolling his eyes. "You might as well show me around the rest of the house. There's rooms I haven't seen, right?"

"Only a few." Izaya shrugged. "The library, my old rooms and the vampire wing."

"...your old rooms?"

"Yeah. Everything gets boring after a time. Besides that a name is remembered. I've changed my identity several times now."

Shizuo felt his heart squeeze. "What's your real name?"

"I'm happy you finally want to know about me, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned.

"Not really. There's not much to talk about."

"Izaya. In another century I'll change it again." The vampire looked up at him. "There's no need to look like that. I had plenty of entertainment."

Shizuo frowned. Looking like what?

"Come on." Izaya jumped to his feet. "I'll show you."

"No, I-" Izaya took his hand pulling him across the room. "Oi!"

"I was a singer for a period of time."

"Hah?"

"I know how to play every instrument."

Shizuo tripped over his feet, stumbling after the vampire. "Slow down." He growled.

"Surely you can keep up, Shizu-chan?"

"I'm human you idiot."

"We're here anyway." Izaya shrugged opening the door.

Shizuo stepped inside looking around. It felt like walking through cherry blossoms. Everything was a pale pink or white In the corner was a piano. In the closet was a pink kimono hanging up. "What is this?"

"The first act. Back then I could easily have passed for a woman."

Shizuo bit his tongue stifling his retort. He jumped a little hearing the door close. "So?"

"I wanted Shizu-chan to see this place." Izaya was over by the window with a large disc. "Try not to break anything, ne?"

"What's that?" Shizuo asked looking around the room.

"It's a gramophone. I would have had someone play the instruments but I knew you'd prefer to be alone."

Shizuo stared at the box playing music. "Why didn't you by a CD player?"

Izaya smiled. "Shinra asked me the same thing. I suppose it was for you. The past mixed with the modern."

Shizuo inwardly freaked out when the vampire took his hands. "What are you doing?"

"We've tested your strength, now let's see how graceful you are." Izaya led him to the centre of the room.

"Oi! I don't dance." Shizuo growled. "Certainly not with you."

"We'll see." Izaya grinned placing a hand on his hip.

Shizuo growled moving to punch him, but his fist was caught, Izaya's fingers entwining through his.

"Put your hand on my shoulder."

"Hell no. Let go." Shizuo grumbled.

The vampire shook his head. "I can't do that, Shizu-chan. The quicker you do it, the quicker it will be over."

Shizuo sighed placing his hand on Izaya's shoulder. "What now?"

"The easiest part for you. I step forward and you take a step back. It's the same dance we've been doing for years."

"Maybe you should take the hint then." Shizuo grumbled taking a step back.

"No, I'd never give up on you." Izaya stepped forward.

Shizuo growled trying to step on his foot. Izaya stepped back out of the way. "You're an annoying flea, you know that?"

"And you're a stubborn protozoan." Izaya countered moving closer.

Shizuo averted his gaze. "I keep telling you, I can't give you what you want."

"I still won't give up." Izaya shifted his hand to the centre of his lower back. Shizuo felt his pulse sky rocket at their closeness.

"You could find someone else."

"There isn't anyone else. There never will be." Izaya murmured stepping into him. "I feel like I've only lived this long to meet you."

Shizuo fumbled forgetting to move his feet. Izaya was against his chest. "I'm not an idiot. You're not some pure virgin meeting their first love."

"No, I'm not. I am the furthest thing from pure. I'm not pretending I'm not. I could tell you every gritty detail, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo felt sick. He took a hasty step back, their dance continuing.

"What did you do with the present I gave you?"

"Broke it. I don't need a little stick to take you down." Shizuo growled.

"...I see."

"What?" The teen snapped seeing Izaya starting at him intently with that scrutinising gaze.

"I didn't say anything."

"You're staring at me." Shizuo grumbled. "It's annoying." He fumbled for the second time.

Izaya stepped against him again, this time the vampire's lips touched his throat. "Shizu-chan I-"

The music stopped. Shizuo pulled away sharply. "That's it now, right?" He opened his mouth in a yawn.

"You're tired?"

"A bit." Shizuo answered leaving the room.

"Then I guess that's it." Izaya said behind him. Shizuo didn't turn around. He didn't want to see the look the vampire was giving him.

x-x-x

Shizuo finally reached his room, after what had seemed like a long maze. His turns had been looped and he knew it was Izaya's doing. "...good night."

"Shizu-chan, I'll take the other half now."

"Huh?" Shizuo stepped into his room with the vampire following.

"I only drank half of what I usually do."

"Can't you drink from one of the others?"

Izaya stared at him smiling sadly. "Suppose so. Goodnight, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo found his hand clamped around Izaya's wrist before the vampire left the room. "...might as well. The marks are already there."

Izaya bit him reopening the wounds from earlier. Shizuo hissed. Izaya drank slowly sipping at his blood. It felt like his neck was being kissed over and over again. Shizuo looked around his room, staring up at the ceiling. Anywhere but the vampire at his throat. Izaya's hands held the sides of his shirt.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya licked his lips taking a strip of pills from his pocket "take one of these before you go to sleep. You'll wake up tomorrow night."

Shizuo took the strip. "...okay."

"I'll leave you to get some rest." Izaya left the room. Shizuo sat down on the bed head in his hands.

x-x-x

"Well this is a first." Shinra grinned waving him over. "Usually everyone avoids me. Shocking really. You'd think I tried experimenting on them or something."

Shizuo walked over taking a seat.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I want you to test my blood."

"For?" The vampire doctor asked interested.

"I want to know how much of Izaya's blood is left inside me."

"That's an easy one." Shinra shrugged. "Izaya's blood is in your bone marrow. Every blood cell created is coated with a part of Izaya's. It's how you've kept from ageing."

"Oh. Is it harmful?"

"Only if you die. You know what happens then. I'm surprised Izaya isn't with you now."

Shizuo shrugged.

"But that's not why you're here, is it?"

Shizuo shrugged again feeling a little uncomfortable.

"He's happier now that you're here. Izaya loves you." Shinra explained. "Just like you love him."

Shizuo stood up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you sure about that?" The vampire doctor asked. "How does it feel when Izaya bites you now?"

"It hurts."

"Initially." Shinra leaned forward expectantly. "What about after? Do you feel good? Does your blood feel hot? Does your heart pound?"

"This is stupid." Shizuo growled. Leaving Shinra, he headed back to his bedroom and took a sleeping pill. He was out like a light within seconds.

End


	16. Break time

Title:- Break time

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Adults only = curiosity peaked.

Requested by:- Truekokuro7

"Namie-san," Izaya complained swivelling in his chair "I'm bored."

His secretary as always ignored him. She had a habit of doing that when forced to work overtime. It meant less time stalking her precious brother. It was during this time he dare not ask for a beverage. A pissed off Namie, meant possible poisoning or generally a waspish retort to every little request. Really he should fire her but where would end fun in that be?

Izaya was bored though. Nothing interesting was happening in his town and he was stacked out with stupid requests. Namie's fault- again. She had accepted every human plea in hopes of being spiteful. The former Yagiri scientist hadn't worked out that she would be the one roped in to help. Her own down sight as per usual. Namie never could see the small details. Izaya sighed glancing around his office. An secretary bordering pms, a stack of work that he had no inclination of doing. It was days like this he wished he'd stayed in bed.

"I'm going out." The informant declared getting up. If he didn't move around he'd become a statue.

"Where? You're not abandoning your work, are you?"

"I'm taking a break. I'll get a drink and take a walk."

"You have a kettle." Namie pointed out slamming down the box of files.

"Are you going to make me a coffee then?" Izaya asked sweeping his coat from the rack.

"I'm busy."

"That's a no. Bye bye, Namie-san." Izaya opened the door and waved.

"Wai-"

He was gone. Throwing his coat on like a cloak, Izaya skipped down the hall ready to walk among his humans for a time. Down the stairs he skipped not wanting to waste a second more standing still.

x-x-x

Five minutes into Ikebukuro and he'd stopped a bully, broke a phone, made a bitch cry and discovered his next interest. All in all a good days work. His humans would no doubt be enamoured with him. He'd check the chat rooms later for any mention of his name.

For now though, there was a new strange place that held his attention. It was plain and boring, with nothing that jumped out. It was a normal shop front. A small cafe called Milk cafe. It was hardly original. Izaya would have skipped it. Except for the sign on the door.

 _Adults only._

Under that was a chicken scrawl.

 _Kids are absolutely not allowed to enter this place. Adults only._

It was underlined furiously in red.

Izaya grinned glancing at the over eighteen sticker sitting in the corner. "Be prepared to show I.D? Interesting."

Izaya went to reach for the handle but there wasn't one. He pushed against the door put it looked like it only opened one way. Instead there was a small bell. Pushing the button he jumped back in surprise.

"Mooooo."

The store was getting more interesting by the second. The door opened a bit, a small chain stopping it from going any further. "Yes?"

"I'm a customer." Izaya decided with a grin.

"ID?" Izaya grinned taking out his card. The door closed again, a chain being slid back. "Enter."

Izaya slipped his card back into his coat and skipped past. He stopped short at a thick black curtain blocking his way.

"It's precaution in case someone breaks the window again." The girl smiled at him. Izaya looked down seeing a maid uniform classic monochrome. "Here's your menu. I'll show you to your booth."

Izaya took the menu, stepping through the curtain as it was swept across. It was that kind of place. The staff paraded around both men and women, wearing a variety of costumes. One wore a long blue dress, a white hat and a half apron. Another wore the same colours but the long dress had become a crop top and the long skirt had become shorts. Another wore a basic french maid uniform with small horns at the side of her head and a large bell around her neck.

"This way."

Izaya was led to a booth with only a u shaped seat.

"Take a seat." The waitress smiled. "When you're ready to order ring the bell."

Izaya sat down staring around. All the other booths had a curtain drawn across. There was no table so how was he supposed to eat? Glancing down at the menu, his eyes widened at the prices. The prices were extortionate and none of the menu made sense.

The cheapest thing on the menu was demonstration milking. The second cheapest was milk drops. Though he wouldn't pay that amount for sweets or droplets of milk whatever they were. Izaya read through the menu. It looked like the only thing the store did was milk related. He had no idea what happened behind the curtains.

 _Milk drops, milk tipple, spilt milk, milk shot, milked special, milking special, milk time._

Izaya knew he couldn't leave without buying something. If anything he could pay the store back later in kind if they ripped him off. Setting down the menu, Izaya picked up the large rectangular like bell and rang.

The waitress returned with a pad in hand. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes." He grinned excited.

"Great," the waitress flipped her hair back and gave him a business smile. "All milk time products come from our cows willingly. We don't allow abuse."

Izaya nodded not wanting to know about animals.

"What can I get you?"

"Hm, I'll have a milk time."

"Great choice," the woman beamed "would you like a male or female cow?"

Izaya shrugged. "Male will be fine." What difference did the gender of the animal make?

"Okay, do you have an outfit preference or would you prefer the default?"

"...Default." Izaya confirmed handing the menu back.

"Perfect. I'll be back with your order." The waitress skipped to the side pulling across the curtain. A bright light glowed above him, the peppy human dancing away. With the amount of money he'd just agreed to pay anyone would be happy.

Izaya sat and waited. He didn't even like milk that much. Namie would piss herself laughing if she knew what he'd done.

"Come on, don't be stubborn."

Izaya strained to hear what was going on outside the curtain. Surely they weren't bringing him a real cow? That was when he noticed the metal bucket by his feet.

"Come on. All the others are taken. Shizuo!" The waitress sounded like she was struggling.

The curtain opened and there she was smiling away. It was fake. "I've brought you your order. Enjoy. Ah, you might want to take this. Just give it a hard yank if he struggles."

Izaya took the leash, wrapping it around his hand. Clenching his fist he gave a harsh tug. Something stumbled falling at his feet. It wasn't a cow. The curtain closed again.

Ah. The informant realised. It was one of those places. That explained the price. Sprawled in front of him was a human. A male like he'd ordered. Tall by the looks of it. Izaya glanced at his feet seeing black socks. The human's legs were long and toned, a painted black and white pattern along the side of his legs.

Cut off black shorts rose up showing a peek of cheek. The man growled grumbling as he sat up. It was a cow print hooded sweatshirt, a size too big that hung from his frame. The hood flopped down revealing messy blond hair and a set of horns.

Izaya looked down at the unzipped hoody, seeing an expanse of chest and a small cow bell hanging down. The blond glared at him. Izaya smirked knowing this was going to be fun.

"Shizu-chan was it?"

His human cow scowled but didn't answer.

"You're looking a bit moo-dy." Izaya quipped. "Do you want to start or shall I?"

According to the brief description, milk time was an order of the two specials.

"Let's get this over with." Shizuo grumbled. Izaya shivered at the tone.

"Aren't you going to explain first?"

"Don't you already know? I milk you, you milk me."

"I see." Izaya grinned slipping off his coat. Spreading his legs apart he unzipped his jeans. "Ne, do you have a tail?"

The blond tensed. "That's optional and can only be ordered through a costume change."

Izaya inched down his boxers. "That's a shame. Here you go then, Shizu-chan. Drink up."

The cow crawled forward on all fours nuzzling his genitals. Izaya sat back and watched. "You don't have any udders either."

"Costume change." Shizuo murmured giving him a lick.

"Ah. Waitress-chan didn't mention that." Izaya tangled his fingers in the blond's hair. "How long have you worked here?"

"Less talking."

"I'm the customer right now."

"Cows don't talk."

Izaya smirked. "They don't suck people off either."

"I'm not allowed to use my hands."

"No, I suppose not. What's the bucket for?"

Another glare. "I don't swallow."

"Ah. Spit then," Izaya grinned wickedly "take it nice and deep, Shizu-chan. That's it."

The blond wasn't bad. Then again it was his job. What a nice little unsuspecting store. Izaya moaned tilting his head back. That seemed to encourage the blond. Izaya's fingers clenched, his hips jerking forward.

It wasn't long before he'd tensed up, shooting his load. His cow tried to move away but Izaya still had a firm grip. With a smirk he looked down at the cow. "You're supposed to drink milk. Swallow it all."

Izaya shuffled forward, cupping the blond through his shorts. His cow was hard. Squeezing roughly, he moved to undo the zip tugging the tight shorts down. "My turn now, Shizu-chan."

Pushing the blond on all fours, Izaya smirked kneeling to the side. Reaching down he took the human cow in hand, jerking roughly. "It's a shame about the tail." The informant sighed.

"Coming." Shizuo groaned stretching out. Izaya clenched his fist cutting off the release. "Hey!"

"It looks like the meal ends when you come." The blond didn't answer settling for a glare. "You've trained your body, hm? You'll have to do better than that for me."

Izaya tugged the shorts down further. "My turn to feed you now, me?"

"That's the way it works." The cow grumbled.

Izaya smoothed his hand over the fine globes. "You haven't been prepared very well, have you? Nothing to prepare you with either." Smiling wickedly he leaned forward nipping at the blond's ear. "Am I not supposed to get this far?" Shizuo didn't answer. Izaya spat on his fingers. "Don't worry, I'll fill you up."

The blond jolted kept in one place with a tug of the collar holding the bell. Izaya grinned watching Shizuo's arms begin to tremble as he executed a double assault. Being a generous but harsh master, Izaya brought the human cow to the brink and cut him off again and again. Stopping his hand, he pulled his fingers out, nudging against the prepared entrance.

Pushing inside Izaya heard the bell ring around Shizuo's neck. No one pulled back the curtain. They were alone. Izaya slammed deep holding onto the blond's hips, listening to the delightful moans which were very uncow like.

"You like this, ne?"

"Let me come, you-"

Izaya clapped a hand over the blond's mouth cutting off the foul words he knew would be said.

"I suppose I should." Izaya sighed. "Namie-san is probably wondering where I am."

A few well aimed thrusts had Shizuo tightening around him, milking him dry. Izaya hummed happily to himself slipping out. At least they'd prepared cleaning supplies.

Letting go he pulled the bucket underneath the human cow, watching as it filled a little. "Not much is there?" Izaya commented making himself presentable. "Don't worry, Shizu-chan. Next time I'll make sure you fill the bucket."

Flipping back the curtain, Izaya skipped out going to pay. He couldn't fault the service at all. The waitress beamed as she took his card.

"Was everything to your liking?"

"You didn't explain about the costume changes." Izaya pointed out.

"You'll know for next time." The woman smiled. She was a crafty human. Finishing the transaction, Izaya took his card back glancing at the tip jar. He'd already given Shizuo that and more.

x-x-x

"Namie-san, I'm back!" Izaya announced full of vigour. It had been a good decision. His secretary glanced at him as if he was insane.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"For a walk." Izaya shrugged.

"Must have been a refreshing walk." Namie scowled.

"I stopped off for some milk on the way." Izaya grinned.

"So?"

"So what?" He asked picking up where he'd left off.

"Where is the milk?"

Izaya smirked. "Are you sure you want to know? It's not the type of milk you put in your coffee."

Namie blanched turning away. Izaya laughed looking forward to his next visit to the milk cafe.

End

 **Omake**

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress beamed.

"Hang on." Izaya held up a hand flicking through the costume book.

"Okay, ring the bell when you're ready."

Izaya nodded glued to the pages. "The horns were good. Maybe a maid uniform? No the default was fine," he mumbled to himself "tail is a definite. Ooh lactating milk bra. Sizes are..."

"No, this one." Izaya announced excitedly. "No this one is better." Picking up the bell he rang it loudly.

The waitress hurried in. "You're ready to order?"

"Yes. I'll have the same as last time but with costume changes."

They both jumped hearing a loud crash. "Ah, I'm sorry. Shizuo quit."

Izaya blinked. "Eh? When?"

The waitress looked sheepish. "About two seconds ago."


	17. Izaya and the unsuspecting porn star

Title:- Izaya and the unsuspecting porn star

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It's another day in the office.

As the only information broker in Ikebukuro, Izaya had many different types walking through his door. This one shocked even Namie, his waspish secretary. Dressed like a flamboyant drag queen, a middle aged man with garish fashion sense strutted into his office and flopped down on a chair, flipping one leg over the other, arms outstretched along the back of the sofa.

Izaya blinked staring at the man. Namie had turned away quickly moving into the kitchen. "Good morning, how can I help you?"

"My card." The man reached a hand into impossibly tight leather pants.

Izaya took it. "You're in the porn industry?"

"I own an AV company. You can call me Ai."

Izaya wouldn't be calling him anything. "What sort of information are you looking for?"

"Not what. Who." The man swept off his glasses. "I've found my new star. I just don't know who he is."

"Oh?"

"My company specialises in gay AV."

"Never would have guessed." Izaya murmured. "Back to your request."

"Ah yes. I keep an eye out for amateur videos, you never know when there's a diamond in the rough. Last week there was a video posted. I want him."

Izaya leaned against his desk. "You can't contact the poster?"

"No. There aren't any contact details. Watch the video. I want to know the identity of the uke. He'll be my next big star. I can feel it!"

"Right. Can't you show me a photo or a screen cap?" Izaya didn't want to waste his time.

The man's eyes narrowed. Izaya was pretty sure his brows had been brushed with glitter. "You're not homophobic, are you?"

"I love all humans." Izaya grinned.

"Cute. But you're not my type." The man held out a disc. Izaya felt like making him suffer. "Whatever your fees and more, I'll pay. Tell me the identity of my new star."

Izaya took the job.

x-x-x

Namie refused to watch it. He'd planned to have her pause it at a normal screen so he could have a look. No such luck. So now Izaya was stuck watching it. With a heavy sigh he waited for the computer to load the disc. The AV producer was desperate for the man's identity. Enough so to pay three times his current rate. It would be an easy enough job. There wasn't a single face unknown to him. But that was where the problem lie.

There were a total of three videos. They'd been saved in date order with an additional document stating useless facts and what the AV producer would have the newcomer do.

Izaya drew the curtains across. The last thing he needed was for the window cleaner to pop up behind him. As baseless as the rumours would be he still didn't want his humans finding out. Especially not if they got back to a certain monster residing in town.

Sitting back in his his chair, Izaya clicked play on the first one and waited. The video was poor quality, the camera all over the place. It was obvious from the start the man's partner was the one shooting the video.

The shot held his mysterious stranger on the bed. He was on his belly not looking at the camera. Izaya could tell that much seeing the ankles up. The shot panned along average calves and toned thighs. The camera rested on a pert behind, a heavy panting as a voic eover.

The man had a waist, his back flawless. Izaya watched as the shot moved up again showing wide shoulders. His view was stopped at that. From what he'd seen so far, the man took care of himself and worked out. Not a lot judging by the missing muscle, just enough to stop from getting fat.

The speakers crackled as the cameraman gulped swallowing hard. Izaya glanced at the splayed hand resting on the man's back. There wasn't a ring which meant the two of them were more than likely going out. The screen tilted for a moment as one hand moved underneath the man. Izaya sighed wondering if he could forward past but knew he'd only be seeing something worse.

A soft moan filled his ears as the man having his nipple tweaked arched up a little. There still wasn't a view of his face or the back of his head. Izaya grimaced seeing a flash of flesh as the camera caught the cameraman going lower. The shot zoomed in giving the informant a screenful of manhood.

For the next minute or so he was watching the stranger being stroked. Izaya crossed one leg over the other tapping against his desk. The screen finally moved after the first release. The informant was subjected to more panting and low moans. But still no face shots. Instead the view moved back to the stranger's butt and lingered. The screen jiggled a little, two hands massaging the pert cheeks.

Izaya watched as that ass filled his view, splayed hands spreading the cheeks apart to reveal a twitching bud. Swallowing, Izaya crossed one leg back over the other and continued watching. It was cheaply made and dramatic, not that he'd watched much porn. The lubricant drizzled everywhere making a mess. The uke cried out probably at the sudden chill. Izaya shifted uncomfortably tugging at his collar.

A wet slurping sound and soft moans had him reaching between his legs. Eyes glued to the screen be watched two digits make the stranger succumb. Blindly Izaya fiddled with the button of his jeans and unzipped himself. His shaft was mildly stiff.

It was a relief touching himself, Izaya fondled his genitals, watching as the stranger was further stretched. From there the video was left filming as it moved. It looked like the camera had been placed around the cameraman's neck.

Izaya watched the moment the bud opened wide. He stroked himself in time with the thrusts, licking his lips as soft moans and mumbled cries washed over him. Like that he was dragged into the AV producer's new diamond.

x-x-x

Izaya didn't like losing control. There were few what could make him do so. He'd never thought about pressing one of his humans down and having his wicked way with them either. Not until now.

Now Izaya wanted to know the man's identity purely to claim him. It wouldn't be so bad to indulge himself every now and again. The second video was the same as the first. All three were a week apart, meaning a new video would possibly be posted tomorrow.

The second video had been modified. Izaya knew that, noticing the subtle changes and more sturdier view. The video had been taken in a bathroom, the subject against the wall. There was more of a view but still nothing above the shoulders. The informant was starting to think it was another dullahan.

Izaya found his gaze captured unable to focus on anything but the uke's dripping wet body from the shower. He knew he should be looking for clues, products the pair used and so forth. Instead all the blood had rushed to his dick.

The informant scowled seeing the video wasn't as good as the first. The cameraman could be seen this time, his figure blocking the good parts. The first had invoked desire from him, the second a needless jealousy towards the seme.

The third video was a lot better. At first he was looking at the cameraman's legs and hardened genitals. The next moment the shot was directed at end doorway, slowly panning up the stranger's naked body as he walked towards the cameraman. Again the video didn't go above the shoulders.

Izaya leaned forward watching as the stranger straddled the cameraman. A hand wrapped around both arousals making a show. It was up close showing everything. Izaya found himself going along with them.

The video was hot. It was as if the first two had caught the uke unaware and this time he was cooperating. Izaya appreciated his body watching as the two joined. The camera angle was just right zoomed in on their connection as the stranger sat down, inching further onto the awaiting erection.

Izaya moved his hand stroking faster, as desire bubbled up within him, a tightening in his belly and- a bucket of cold ice water dousing him.

The informant froze staring at the close up shot of the stranger's torso. His hand dropped from his wilted arousal. Running into the bathroom he threw up in the toilet bowl.

The man wasn't a stranger at all. Izaya shuddered confused as he walked back to his desk. Frozen on screen was a long horizontal scar that was painfully familiar. He'd know it anywhere. After all he was the one that made it.

x-x-x

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya greeted with a wave. He could see the blond's muscles bunch, two rows of pearly whites gritting together, even before a loud bellow of his name rocked through the town.

"Izaya-kun! How many times have I told-"

"Stay out of Ikebukuro, I know I know." Izaya waved the warning away. "I think we should talk."

"I think you should piss off."

"Shizu-chan for once try to be reasonable. If not you'll regret it."

"Hah?" And there the protozoan went stomping towards him ready to maim.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. How long have you been gay?"

The blond froze movements slowing. A look of shock and then panic flitted across his face. "Izaya-kun!" The brute raged. Izaya jogged away from the main street heading to a more quiet area.

"So it's true, hm?" He asked sitting on a park bench.

"What of it?" The blond growled.

Izaya shrugged. "Oh nothing. I just thought you might want to be a little more discreet."

"Hah? What has that got-"

"I'm rather busy, Shizu-chan." Izaya hurried them along. "If you're not careful that boyfriend of yours is going to ruin you."

Shizuo grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "How do you know about him? You didn't do anything, did you?"

Izaya paused. The blond didn't seem like the type to flaunt himself in front of the camera. "Shizu-chan, I want to show you something."

"Answer my qu-"

"This will." Izaya nodded back towards the direction of his apartment.

x-x-x

"Where is he?" The brute demanded barging in. Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Your boyfriend? No idea. I don't know who he is."

"Hah? Then-"

Izaya skipped back to his desk feeling exhausted. Flopping down in his chair he turned the laptop around and clicked play. "Does this look familiar?"

Izaya had the pleasure of watching his enemy break. All colour drained from the blond's face.

"I was asked by an AV producer to find out your identity. The videos were posted to an amateur site."

"...why?"

"Shizu-chan? You didn't know?"

"...how many videos?"

Izaya turned the screen away. He didn't much like the current expression on the brute's face. "Three. You didn't know?"

"...I knew. Two weeks ago I turned around and there was a camera there. My boyfriend said he needed to be watched."

"Ah. You knew about the latest one then?"

"He promised no one else would see it." Shizuo slumped looking distraught.

Izaya grimaced realising the truth. "When do you two meet up?"

"Every week. He says he's busy so we only meet up once a week."

"Protozoan." Izaya grumbled rubbing his hair. "You were conned. Your so called boyfriend has made you an amateur porn star. He's getting money from this."

Shizuo's head shot up glaring at him. "You're lying..." It was weak. Izaya didn't have to point out the evidence playing out for them to hear.

"Shizu-chan?"

The blond turned away walking into the front door. "He said he loved me."

Izaya felt his heart wrench. He knew he should have handled the situation better. Instead he had finally broken the monster.

x-x-x

Izaya cancelled the job, breaking the disc as well as erasing the videos on the website. Namie called him insane asking why he'd throw all that money away. He wasted more money paying for the blond's bail. An unknown man had been beaten half to death and was now laying in a hospital bed. Izaya left the guy alone to recover. He'd suffered enough, for now.

He found Shizuo sitting on a park bench staring blankly at the sky. "You paid my bail."

Izaya shrugged sitting at the other end.

"Why?"

"I can't have anyone else making you suffer, can I? That's my job."

The blond growled lowering his head. "I fell for it."

"You did. Did you want someone to love you that badly?"

"...yes."

Izaya hissed not expecting such an honest answer. "You were famous for three weeks. Think about how many people were attracted to your body. Take a guess at how many of my humans jerked off to you."

Shizuo's nose crinkled. "That's gross and anyway they didn't know it was me."

"I did." Izaya hopped off the bench stretching his arms. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Open your eyes and see what's in front of you. You're loved."

"Iz-"

"Whoops I'm late for an appointment. Later protozoan." Izaya waved shooting off down the road.

End


	18. Twice a friend

Title:- Twice a friend

Rating:- T

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Once a liar.

 _A/N:- This one is for Ziggy. The next one will be for Kishou-chan._

Shizuo furrowed his brows turning away. Seconds later he turned the other way, tossing and turning. A small annoying chuckle filled his ears, his hand blindly swatting the annoyance disturbing his sleep away.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo opened one eye and groaned. Izaya's face hovered above his own. "What?"

"The sun has gone down."

"...Don't care." Shizuo murmured burying his head under the pillow.

"You overslept. It looks like the pills were a little stronger than I'd hoped. Not all bad, I got to watch you sleep."

"...creep." Shizuo mouthed against the fluffiness of his pillow.

"That's not nice, Shizu-chan. Here I am waking you up. You're like a child when you first wake up."

"...go away."

"Nope. If you don't get up, I might have to push you down and bite you." Izaya said. "You look very appetising."

Shizuo growled swatting the vampire with the pillow. "Try it and see what happens."

Izaya grinned down at him. "That is a very tempting offer, but I can't drink from you yet."

"Hah? What are you talking about?" Shizuo smothered a yawn, rubbing a hand through his messy hair.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday. Your body hasn't settled into its new routine. If I take your blood now, you'll get sick."

"Oh." Shizuo climbed out of bed the other side. "That mean you're drinking from someone else tonight?"

"If it comes to that."

"...okay." Shizuo stood up stomach growling. He was starving. "Do I get a new schedule?"

"You're on Izaya time. Do you want to shower first or eat?"

"Eat." Shizuo headed for the kotatsu seeing it laden with food. He sat down and promptly started eating.

"Is that going to be enough?" Izaya asked watching him.

Shizuo nodded continuing to stuff his face. He was ravenous. Pausing he swallowed past the lump in his throat. Izaya held out a glass of water. Taking it he chugged it down coughing.

"Try not to kill yourself." The vampire commented.

Shizuo massaged his throat. "T-thanks." With a sigh he resumed eating at a slower pace. Izaya joined him, sitting on the other side. "Can you eat human food?"

"Like a dog eating chocolate."

Shizuo frowned. "I don't get it."

"No, I can't. It won't kill me but I'll get sick."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?" Shizuo grumbled.

"Because it's fun seeing you look so confused." Izaya grinned. "You're not pushing me away today?"

"It's night."

"You're nocturnal now. This is our day time. You didn't answer the question."

Shizuo shrugged swallowing another mouthful. "I thought about some things."

The vampire sat up with rapt attention. "About?"

"Don't get so excited." He grumbled. "My answer hasn't changed. But I know I'll be spending every night of my life with you now."

"And?" Izaya prompted.

"I don't see the point in hating you." Shizuo answered. "I could maybe try accepting you...as a friend."

For once the vampire was silent. Shizuo stared at him. "What?"

"...you want to be friends? Just friends?"

The teen nodded. "Take it or leave it."

Izaya shook his head in dismay. "It's the first time I've been put in the friend zone, by a human no less."

"Look if-"

"Interesting. We can be friends, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo closed his mouth unable to hold the vampire's gaze. It felt like he'd done something hurtful but Izaya was smiling.

"Soooo," the vampire grinned "what do friends do?"

"You don't know? Aren't you friends with that Shinra guy?"

Izaya shrugged. "Shinra has always been a bit weird. Besides he has Celty. I'm more of a third wheel."

"Oh." Shizuo murmured. "Does that mean I'm your first friend then?"

"Forever twenty one remember. Everyone is gone now."

Shizuo reached out resting his hand on Izaya's. It was a little warm but getting cold quickly. "Sorry."

"Ne, Shizu-chan. What should we do? What did you do with your friends?"

Shizuo winced. "I only really had Tom. We didn't do much. We talked, hung out together, ate together. That was pretty much it."

"Hm. You have your games."

Shizuo glanced at the console. He'd almost forgotten them sitting there in plain view. "Can you play?"

Izaya smirked. "Like I said, for-"

"Is that going to be your answer for everything?" Shizuo grumbled.

"Maybe." Izaya grinned. "I haven't played much with the new stuff."

"Ah. What games did you like?"

"Puzzles."

"Those are one player games." Shizuo murmured crawling over to look at the collection.

"What does Shizu-chan like to play?"

Shizuo sighed. "Fighting games I guess. I only ever got to play by myself."

"Why?"

"Kasuka was busy and Tom didn't like games much. The controllers were too much to replace." Shizuo admitted hanging his head.

"I see. You broke them?"

"Games are stressful." The teen grumbled.

"Let's play a fighting game then." Izaya announced.

Shizuo nodded with a small smile. He paused for a moment noticing Izaya was staring at his butt. "Friends don't do that. Idiot." He grumbled sitting up properly.

"Aw." Izaya sulked.

"This one looks good." Shizuo quickly put the disc on and returned to his seat. "You're not going to start burning when I switch the tv on are you?"

"Nope." Izaya grinned patting his knee. Shizuo shifted waiting for it to move. "Let's play."

"...yeah." Shizuo took the controllers, handing one to the Izaya. "Here."

"Ah, Shizu-chan is player one? Guess that means you make the rules, ne?"

Shizuo turned slightly anxious that to see the screen without twisting his neck, he would have to show Izaya his back. "Is that okay for a king?"

"Go ahead, Shizu-chan."

"Fine." Shizuo flicked through the selections, glancing back at Izaya frequently. "You're staring again."

"So I am." The vampire grinned.

"Cut it out." The teen grumbled.

"My eyes?"

"The staring you idiot."

"Ah but I can't help it. My gaze is drawn to Shizu-chan."

"Friends don't look at each other like that." Shizuo growled shuffling back to sit next to the vampire.

"Like what, hm? How am I looking at you?" Izaya was messing with him. He'd finally gotten his heart to settle down and now it was pounding again.

"...never mind."

Leaving the room was futile. He was in Izaya's time now. The vampire wouldn't leave him alone.

"This isn't very comfortable, is it? We should get a sofa."

"We? It's my room."

"You don't want one?"

"I guess it would be better."

Izaya clapped his hands. "Great. Let's hit the gym. I'll get it delivered in the meantime."

"Wait. What?" Shizuo gaped. "You're telling me you happen to have a sofa ready to be delivered?"

"Of course not. I'll send Celty to go and get it."

Shizuo set the controller down. "Who's Celty?"

"Jealous?"

"What? No." The teen scowled getting to his feet.

"There's no need to be. Celty is Shinra's mate."

"You make them sound like animals." Shizuo headed for the door.

"Well when they go at it..." Izaya grinned. "By the way, Celty doesn't have a head."

Shizuo shuddered. "So she's a zombie?"

The vampire laughed skipping past him.

x-x-x

"Are you just going to watch?" Shizuo growled feeling Izaya's eyes on him again.

"I don't see the point flexing a strength that isn't going to change." Izaya shrugged continuing to watch him.

"Don't you get that thing dead people get? The stiff thing."

"No, I don't get rigour mortis. That's a horrible thing to say, Shizu-chan." Izaya pouted.

"Sorry." Shizuo apologised.

"I'm joking. You can lift a lot, ne?"

"I guess."

"You don't sound happy about that."

"I have strength on par with a vampire." Shizuo grumbled. "Who'd be happy with that?"

"Me." Izaya grinned.

"You don't count."

"Why not?"

Shizuo scowled. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because I want to know more about Shizu-chan." Izaya shrugged nonchalantly. "Likes, dislikes, fears, favourites. I want to know it all."

Shizuo let go of the weight bar feeling hot. His heart was pounding painfully again. "You..."

"Me?"

"You're an idiot."

Izaya grinned moving across the gym to the punching bag. "I'll hold it, ne?"

"It's going to break anyway." Shizuo sighed.

"Then I'll get it replaced. You get upset at the most trivial things, Shizu-chan."

"Shut up." The teen murmured slugging the bag. It didn't swing like usual. Izaya held it firmly in place.

"Are you giving orders to a king?"

"No. I'm telling a friend to stop being nosy."

"That's okay then." Izaya stumbled back a little falling on his ass. Panic shot through him.

"You alright flea?"

"Fine, Shizu-chan. It's coz I haven't drunk yet." Shizuo got on his knees, undoing his shirt cuff. Izaya moved his collar biting into his neck.

"Hey!" He complained in protest. "Hurry up and drink." Izaya was weak slumped against him. Shizuo clenched his fists against the floor feeling his face heat up. His body felt on fire. Inside he felt warm and tingly, his eyes looking down at the vampire.

Luckily Izaya hadn't noticed his staring. The vampire was drinking his fill as slow as possible. Shizuo kept quiet wondering if Izaya couldn't drink any quicker. The vampire slipped one arm around his shoulder.

"Shit." Shizuo cursed. Curling his legs beneath him, the teen sat on his butt supporting the vampire. Slowly he tipped himself back until he was laying on the floor. "This better?"

"Mm." Izaya rested his weight on top, continuing to drink.

"So you're useless if you don't drink." Shizuo sighed closing his eyes.

"A little weak doesn't make me useless, Shizu-chan."

"Sure it doesn't." Shizuo scowled. "Are you done?"

"Are you feeling light-headed?" Izaya asked shifting on his chest. "Your heart is pounding."

"Probably the close to death thing." Shizuo grumbled.

"Is that so." Izaya murmured. "It's beating so fast. It feels like it might burst out at any moment."

Shizuo said nothing. He cracked one eye open seeing Izaya's head resting on his chest. He could feel blood trickling slowly from the wound.

"Flea, are you done?"

"I could just curl up and sleep like this." Izaya murmured.

"That would be gross." Shizuo shuddered.

"You're so mean, Shizu-chan."

"You're the one that's going to be like a block of ice!"

"Not yet. I'm warm, see." Izaya lifted himself up, touching his cheek.

"Yeah. I get it." Shizuo sighed. "Get off me."

"If I say I can't move?"

"Bullshit. Off."

"You're such a mean friend, Shizu-chan."

"Tch. You make me want to go back to hating you." Shizuo sat up covering the wound with his hand.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed. "Surely there's something else for you to do?"

"I have my own schedule." Izaya grinned. "Today is spend time with Shizu-chan day."

"It's annoying." The teen growled. "Why do I need to do this?"

"Because I'm your master. Why aren't you eating, Shizu-chan? You need to keep your energy up."

"Because you're talking to me! Go away."

Izaya's smile slipped. Shizuo went back to eating. He didn't feel guilty in the slightest.

"If that's what you want." The vampire sighed slowly pushing himself up.

Shizuo ignored the act. He'd seen how Izaya could move when he wanted. He wouldn't fall for it. Not this time.

"I guess I'll go wake one of the donors."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll appreciate that." Shizuo responded through a mouthful of food. Probably scream in terror.

"They will after a few moments." Izaya smirked. "See you later, Shizu-chan."

"Mmhm." Shizuo waved the vampire away. "Don't scare the kid."

"Scared is the opposite of what he'll be." Izaya flashed a fang skipping past him. Shizuo clenched his fist, refraining from grabbing the vampire. He felt the door slam, his heart trembling within his ribcage.

With a sigh he pushed his food away and leaned back on his hands. The vampire was screwing with him. Any second now the door would open again and Izaya would tease him mercilessly for caring in the first place.

But the seconds passed and the vampire didn't return. The door remained closed. Shizuo sighed resuming his meal. Why should he care if the vampire couldn't keep it in his pants? They were friends. Who cared if Izaya wanted to get himself a new lover.

"Ugh. Stupid flea." Shizuo stood up and marched over to the door. He'd bet Izaya was standing on the other side waiting for him to have a revelation or some crap like that. "Stop hiding like a-"

Splash.

Shizuo caught sight of a shadow before something cold and wet touched his face. Shaking with anger he wiped the gunk from his eyes, his hands coming away red.

Looking down at himself, Shizuo could see he was covered from head to toe. "Great." Slamming the door he trod paint into the floor. Izaya's idea of a prank no doubt.

Glancing at the table he could see his empty dishes were gone. Lunch time was over. Izaya or no Izaya he needed to wash the paint off. The teen headed straight for the bathroom peeling the soaked through shirt over his head. He might have ripped one of the buttons but that didn't matter. Nothing would get it white again.

His jeans were harder to get off, hands fumbling for the button. Paint dripped dangerously close to his eye. "Shizu-chan? Why is there blood on the floor?"

"You'd know." Shizuo snapped. "Wait...blood? It's not paint?"

"Who conveniently carries around red paint? Really Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's eyes widened scrubbing at his mouth. "Who the fuck threw blood at me?"

"Probably Celty." Izaya sighed. "I warned her about this. Blood is so hard to get out of the floor."

Shizuo shimmied off his jeans. His skin was smeared with blood. "What did I do to her?"

"You probably opened the door whilst she was doing her job." Izaya shrugged sitting on the edge of the bath.

"What job?" Shizuo grimaced looking down at his bloodied state.

"She's a courier. Didn't you ever think who delivered your meals?"

"Isn't that a maid?"

Izaya shuddered turning the taps. "Don't give Shinra ideas. He's the one that wanted her here."

"Oh. So this wasn't a prank you arranged?"

The vampire looked him up and down and smirked. "There's something I'd want you covered in but it wouldn't be blood."

Shizuo let the comment slide.

"Sit down. I'll wash your hair and your back."

"Forget it."

"Sit down, protozoan. It's human blood."

Shizuo sat down cringing in on himself.

"The donors that die are given to Shinra. He experiments on them. It looks like he gave some to Celty."

"To throw at humans?" Shizuo asked in disgust.

"As protection. It's a mix of more than one blood type. It would throw off a vampire."

"Huh?" Shizuo closed his eyes as warm water was poured over his head. Again he hadn't seen Izaya move.

"Celty is the only woman in the whole house." Izaya explained dunking him a second time. "She's not a vampire."

Shizuo wiped his mouth. "I thought you didn't allow human wo-"

"She's not human. Celty is a dullahan. She's Shinra's mate but that doesn't stop vampires going after her blood."

Shizuo sighed. Izaya knelt beside him with a wet cloth against his back. "I can't blame her for this then. I was the one that surprised her."

"Why don't you forgive me that easily?" Izaya sulked.

"Everything you do is deliberate." Shizuo grumbled. He could feel Izaya's fingers against his back through the wet cloth.

"Hn."

"How comes I haven't seen her before?"

"You're not meeting her." Izaya said.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Besides she has Shinra."

"How do you know I'll see her like that? I'm not going to go after her just because she's a woman." If anything he was insulted by Izaya's veiled accusation.

"Because every human male does." Izaya muttered dipping the wash cloth to his lower back. "You'd only be another of her victims."

"How do you know? I'm resistant to your compulsion."

"Having me isn't enough?"

"What? Are you jealous you wouldn't be my only friend?"

"Shizu-chan, count yourself lucky I can't compel you." Izaya was standing over him, bucket poised over his head.

The teen coughed, water running into his eyes and mouth, dripping from his nose. He felt Izaya's hands in his hair massaging thoroughly. "...sorry."

"Hm? What was that?"

Shizuo spluttered water. "For someone with amplified hearing, you're pretty deaf."

"Oh I heard you. I just wanted to know why. An apology from you is rare."

Shizuo shook his head. "Shut up. I'm sorry for blaming you."

"Apology accepted." Izaya grinned. Well he was pretty sure the flea was grinning. Hard to tell with his hair plastered to his face. "Ne, Shizu-chan. You're not going to take your boxers off?"

"Shut up, flea." The teen growled. "Are you done?"

"Not yet. Careful. If you move you'll get shampoo in your eyes."

Shizuo sighed keeping still. Izaya's fingers were magic but they felt cool against his scalp. That was how he knew the vampire hadn't fed. Izaya hadn't gone to one of the others. His eyes were closed, gently lulled into relaxing.

Izaya's soapy fingers ran through his hair, down the sides of his face to capture his bangs. Shizuo kept his head lowered. A bucket of water snapped him out of his relaxed state.

"Okay, done. You can get in the bath now, Shizu-chan." Izaya stood against the door frame drying his hands. "I'll be out until you're done."

Shizuo gave him a doubtful look.

"What's that look for? You don't believe me?"

"If you try anything, I'll hit you." Shizuo warned.

Izaya grinned. "See you soon, Shizu-chan."

The vampire slipped away closing the door behind him. Shizuo sighed peeling off his underwear. The hot water was perfect. His skin tingled from where Izaya had touched him.

x-x-x

Izaya kept his promise. The vampire didn't reappear until after he'd drained the bath and got dressed. "All done, Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah." Shizuo answered suspicious about the vampire's timing. "What's that?"

On the kotatsu sat three trays laden with an assortment of cakes and treats. Izaya glanced at the display and groaned.

"An apology by the looks of it. Go ahead. The sugar overload should leave your bloodstream by tomorrow night."

"You don't need to drink from me any more?" The teen asked.

"Not tonight."

"Tell her I said thank you." Shizuo sat down and grabbed one of the top cakes.

"You get stranger everyday, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo scoffed. "Like you can talk."

"Should we play that game now?" Izaya sat opposite him with a smile.

"You don't have anything better to do?"

"Not right now."

"Fine. We'll play." Shizuo smiled. The cakes were good. Really good. He couldn't recall anything tasting more delicious. Finishing the first one he moved to set up the console. "What did I tell you about staring at me?"

"I'm observing." Izaya shrugged innocently.

Shizuo scowled at him tossing the controller over. The vampire caught it with his exceptional reflexes. "Cut it out, flea. It's creepy."

"I'm thinking." Izaya shrugged.

"About?" Shizuo sighed when the vampire didn't elaborate.

"Why are we sitting at the table?"

"Because it's where the food is." The teen shrugged reaching for another cake.

"True. But there is the nice new sofa right there." Izaya pointed at the new piece of furniture as if he'd forgotten it was there.

"It's small." The thing was small, black and looked like it was made for lovers or one fat person.

"It's a two seater."

"For kids maybe." Shizuo grumbled. "You'd be sitting in my lap."

Izaya smirked leaning forward on the table. "What's wrong with that?"

"I told you not to pull this shit any more." The teen grumbled taking another bite.

Izaya reached across and took the cake away. "You're going to spoil your dinner."

"Don't care."

"You're acting like a child."

"Well who stuck me in the body of one?" Shizuo snatched the cake back and glared at the vampire. "I really don't like you."

"Whatever you say, Shizu-chan." Izaya moved. Shizuo blinked finding himself back from the table. His hands pressed against the soft leather of the sofa.

"What the hell?" Shizuo growled. Why was he sitting in the vampire's lap?

"Being so close to the screen isn't good for you humans. You'll damage your eyesight."

"Then I'll sit on the floor." Shizuo edged forward within Izaya's arms. "Stupid flea, grabbing me whenever you feel like it."

"Stay up here, Shizu-chan."

"I'm not sitting in your lap." The teen growled.

"Then I'll sit in yours if it makes you feel better."

"What? No. Why would I-"

"I'm joking Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked letting him go. "You can sit next to me. There's enough room."

Shizuo scowled shuffling to the right. Izaya shifted as far left as he could go until there was space enough for them both. Their shoulders and thighs touched.

"Better?"

"It's cramped and you're cold again."

"Mm. You're nice and warm. I can hear your blood swishing around."

"You said you didn't need any more." Shizuo shifted uncomfortably. "Are we going to play this game today or what?"

"Tonight."

"Huh?"

Izaya smirked. "It's night time. So it's tonight."

Shizuo drew his hand down the front of his face. "But you usually say...you're doing this on purpose right? Are you trying to deliberately piss me off?"

Izaya grinned. "Maybe a little. It's fun."

"For you. Damn flea. Always trying to piss me off." Shizuo grumbled. "Who'd want to be friends with you?"

"You apparently." Izaya sighed. "I never asked to be friends."

"Then this a pretty crappy arrangement. We might as well go back to how we were." Shizuo growled.

"You don't want to be friends any more, Shizu-chan?" Izaya pouted.

"No. Screw this I'm going to bed."

"Hai hai. Don't forget to take your sleeping pill. You don't want to wake up during the day."

Shizuo tossed the controller down and stormed into the bedroom. "Stupid flea."

x-x-x

He didn't take the pill. Shizuo opened his eyes seeing Izaya propped up on his side. "I didn't think you'd take it." The vampire sighed. "It's only been a couple of hours."

Shizuo sighed. "You've been watching me the entire time?"

"Yes. Did you know you sleep like the dead?" Izaya asked sitting up.

"You'd know." Shizuo moved to sit up only for Izaya to hover over him, caging him within his arms. "What are you doing?"

"What I want," Izaya stared into his eyes "and what you want."

Shizuo's eyes widened. "What? I don't want-"

"Shizu-chan, stop fighting your desires." Izaya purred cupping his chin. "Me and you could never be friends."

"Flea...don't." His heart pounded as the vampire moved closer, aiming not for his neck but for his lips.

Shizuo turned his head away. Izaya moved with him, gently drawing him back. The vampire's kiss was death, cold lips froze his own. Shizuo shivered moving his hands to Izaya's chest."Iz-" Izaya's lips moved, soft and flexible despite the icicle feel. Shizuo felt his eyes close, his own lips moved just a touch but it was enough to give himself away.

End


	19. Not a ghost story

Title:- Not a ghost story

Rating:- T

Pairing:- Roppi x Tsuki

warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Delic is a jerk

Requested by:- Kishou-Chan

 _A/N:- Ah, its a little late for Halloween but here you go. The next one will be for Tachumare, which means I am up to date. More please._

Tsuki had been too timid to say no. He'd wanted to do something with his family but didn't have the heart or the courage to say no to his cousin coming. Delic liked picking on him. His brothers Shizuo and Tsugaru had their own temperaments although they both cared and loved him. Shitsuo their other cousin was overly quiet but kind enough. Delic was the black sheep. He was everything they weren't. Loud, popular and a bully.

It was Halloween. Tsuki knew across the world everyone was celebrating in their own way. He'd thought about getting dressed up but it would be dark outside and that scared him. That was why he'd done some research into western culture and decided to try out a non scary tradition. After a misdirected call to Shizuo, Izaya had gathered them all outside Roppi's apartment, each of them carrying a big pumpkin.

Although it was good to have his family's lovers with him, it was a little uncomfortable. Izaya's family was their opposite. Apart from Roppi, he didn't really talk to them. Izaya hung on Shizuo's arm. Psyche bounced around Tsugaru cradling the pumpkin. Sakuraya stood next to Shitsuo and Hibiya stood next to Delic.

Tsukishima was shaking already from so much attention. Nervously he knocked on his boyfriend's door. Roppi hated attention more than him. He hadn't told his boyfriend about the extras that had invited themselves.

The door opened, Roppi's red eyes surveying their group. "H-hello R-Roppi-kun." Tsuki looked down at his pumpkin nervously moving it in his hands.

"It's about time." Hibiya announced from the back. "It's cold out here. How dare you keep me waiting."

Roppi ignored his brother. "Come in, Tsuki. You're shivering."

"T-thank you." The shy blond stepped in taking off his shoes. The others followed suit. Tsuki followed his boyfriend into the main room where the heater was already on. The apartment had been cleaned and a large space made for their pumpkin carving. Tsuki counted the spaces.

"I know my family." Roppi murmured leading him close to the heater.

"S-sorry." Tsuki apologised. His boyfriend ruffled his hair, sitting next to him.

Tsuki set his pumpkin down and watched as the room became full. Shizuo sat next to Roppi, giving him a gruff nod. Izaya plopped down next to Shizuo, then it was Sakuraya and Shitsuo, Psyche and Tsugaru and lastly Delic and Hibiya.

In front of them there was a protective sheet, a scalpel, a knife, a small candle. Tsuki smiled happy to be doing something with his family. He wanted them to accept Roppi.

"Be gentle, Shizu-chan." Izaya teased.

"Shut it." His brother responded.

Tsuki picked up the knife feeling it's weight in his hand. If he'd read the online instructions right then he needed to cut out a lid. Glancing up he could see the others had already started. Izaya was already done and currently gouging out the pumpkins insides, Shizuo was stabbing into pumpkin with murderous intent, Shitsuo was cutting Sakuraya's pumpkin. Psyche was staring at his brandishing the knife, Tsugaru had his sleeves rolled up and was concentrating on his cut. Delic and Hibiya hadn't moved.

Going back to his own, Tsuki marked the area of his lid with the sharp point. Gently he pressed end knife in feeling it slip. Roppi's hand covered his own.

"Hold the handle firmly." His boyfriend instructed. Like Izaya, Roppi was already done with the first step.

"Why not do it for him?" Delic snickered.

Tsuki bit his lip clutching the knife. Taking it slow he cut into the pumpkin around the stem. Completing the circle, he pulled the top, grimacing as a mess of orange and yellow hung on.

"Cut it off." Roppi instructed. Tsuki did so staring into the mess that was his pumpkin. Reaching inside he began to hollow it out.

He was behind the others in terms of speed except for Shitsuo who had finally moved to his own.

With all the guts gone, Tsuki picked up the scalpel deciding on his shape. He'd stick with a classic face. Not scary. He didn't like scary. Clutching the scalpel he began cutting out the first eye. He held the pumpkin firmly cutting out the circle. A piece of pumpkin fell inside. Tsuki smiled at his accomplishment tipping it out and moving to cut the second.

It was at the mouth he had problems. Halfway through the curve the scalpel slipped. Tsuki hissed crying out as a line of red beaded at his thumb.

"Told you so." Delic laughed. "The idiot cut himself."

Tsuki felt his hand snatched up. Roppi held it examining his bleeding thumb. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine, R-Roppi-kun." Tsuki murmured blushing. He was pulled up and led to the bathroom, where Roppi ran his thumb under the tap.

"It doesn't look too deep." His boyfriend murmured opening the small cabinet above the sink. Tsuki felt guilty and grateful seeing Roppi fuss over him. The smell of antiseptic reached his nose, a slight sting making him wince. "Sorry."

Tsuki shook his head. Roppi had nothing to apologise for. Head bowed he waited whilst his boyfriend wrapped a band-aid around his thumb. "Done." Roppi kissed the band-aid and packed the first aid kit away.

"T-thank you." The blond blushed.

"Let's go and finish your pumpkin."

Tsuki shuffled back towards his station trying to ignore the wolf whistle from Delic. As he walked past Shizuo lightly tapped his leg. Tsugaru tilted his head in silent question. Tsuki nodded and picked up the scalpel.

He finished the mouth without much trouble. Tsuki smiled at the pumpkin's face. Pushing the candle inside, he put the lid on top distraught when the lid fell through. He'd messed up.

"Haha, Shizu-chan messed up." Izaya laughed. "Here put these in." Izaya snatched the lid jamming pins in. They acted like a hinge keeping the lid on.

Tsuki swallowed gathering courage. "U-um, I-Izaya-san..." Red eyes fixed on him leaving him a jittering mess.

"Hm? Ooh Tsuki-chan messed up too? Here you go." Izaya handed the pins over and went back to teasing Shizuo.

Roppi helped him so he didn't jab himself. Tsuki looked down at his lit up pumpkin, the face he had carved glowed.

One by one the pumpkins were lined up. Delic and Hibiya hadn't bothered to do anything. Both of them looked bored. Roppi had cut out a moon and clouds. Shizuo had managed square eyes and a rectangle mouth. Izaya's looked like two people running. Sakuraya's looked like a bouquet of flowers, Shitsuo's was a perfect scary face, Psyche had made a rabbit and Tsugaru had done a pipe.

"Haha. Mine is Shizu-chan chasing me." Izaya grinned nudging his brother.

"Tsuki." Roppi murmured. Tsuki blushed holding his hands together.

"Yay." Delic drawled. "This childish task is done. Now let's do something fun."

Tsuki hung his head. Roppi discreetly patted his back.

"Let's go to a haunted house," Delic grinned. "Tsuki hasn't been to one."

Tsuki was scared stiff. Thoughts of ghosts and monsters ran through his head. "N-no." He mumbled to himself.

"That's where we were going anyway." Hibiya declared standing up and brushing down his tunic.

"That sounds fun." Psyche grinned.

"Hm, a chance to see Shizu-chan scared?" Izaya mused. "Count me in."

"I don't get scared, flea." Shizuo scowled.

"We'll see." Izaya grinned.

Tsuki started trembling. He didn't want to go but everyone was already standing up. "R-Roppi-ku-"

Tsuki felt his arm yanked from its socket. Delic stood over him pulling him up. "Come on, Tsuki." His cousin pulled him past the pumpkins. Tsuki flailed looking behind him. Roppi stood there fists clenched. Shaking his head he let himself be pulled to the front of the group and out into Hibiya's waiting limo.

x-x-x

It was cold. Tsuki was quivering in his shoes, pushed through the looming doorway into darkness. Delic held his arm pushing him out in front. He turned around trying to get back to Roppi.

"Come on scaredy cat." His cousin jeered. "You're such a child."

Tsuki clenched his fists walking down a hall of flickering lights. His breathing was erratic. Delic stood at his back urging him on. To his right a ghost popped up.

"Arrrrrgh!" Tsuki screamed throwing himself to the left.

Delic cackled. "Pathetic."

To the left there was a crack of thunder. The entire house lit up illuminating a figure on the floor crawling towards them.

Tsuki screamed again pushed towards the shape. He stumbled falling down. Big angry yellow eyes stared at him and the blonde began to cry.

Throughout the ordeal he could hear Delic laughing. Where were the others? Where was Roppi? Tsuki trembled feeling a warm wetness between his legs. The realisation made him cry harder. Something grabbed his arm.

Tsuki screamed curling in on himself. Delic picked him up forcing him to his feet. "Ew, you didn't pee yourself did you? That's gross, wait until everyone finds out."

Tsuki shook his head sobbing hard.

"We're not even halfway through yet." Delic shoved him forward. Tsuki reached out feeling something threadlike and sticky.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest. Tsuki staggered stumbling forward jumping at every sight and sound in the dark place. He tried running only to trip each time. "R-Roppi-kun!" He called after hitting the floor for the umpteenth time.

"There's no one here but us and the monsters." Delic said loudly. Tsuki clambered up jumping back in horror as a large shadow leapt from the floor.

That was when he heard it. A loud crack around them. The house creaked and groaned. Tsuki stood shaking a warm wetness running down his leg. His eyes were wide in fear the house would come down on top of them.

Then everything stopped. The lights flickered before coming on and filling the house with light. Around them costumed monsters began taking off their masks.

"Huh? What happened?"

All the scary noises went away but Tsuki was still terrified. He shrank back away from everyone hearing footsteps rushing towards them.

"Tsuki!" Shizuo's voice bellowed. Roppi burst through the archway and enveloped him in a hug.

"Careful your boyfriend peed himself." Delic laughed.

Tsuki looked down ashamed. Roppi took off his jacket tying it around his waist. "Sorry." His boyfriend whispered.

There was a loud crack as Roppi's fist collided with Delic's jaw. His cousin staggered but Roppi wasn't done. The pissed off raven hit him again and again knocking him to the floor.

"No!" Tsuki tried to move but Shizuo stood in front of him keeping him standing. He'd wondered how he was staying upright.

Delic was on the floor. Roppi swung his leg kicking the host in the stomach. His cousin groaned curled in a fetal position. All they'd worked so hard on crumbled as his cousin was beaten to a pulp.

Izaya skipped over grabbing Roppi's arm. "That's enough. Maybe you should take Tsuki-chan home."

Roppi stood up rounding on Izaya. Tsuki sobbed looking at his boyfriend. The anger drained from Roppi's face. Tsuki stumbled into his boyfriend's arms clutching at his arms as he wept. "Sorry. I know it was scary."

"Oi, Roppi." Shizuo growled. "Get him out of here. I'll drop this piece of crap at the hospital."

"Aw, I wanted to dress up." Izaya whined.

"Why not leave him to Hibiya?" Sakuraya suggested.

"Why not just leave him there?" Psyche chimed.

Tsuki didn't hear the rest. He was led out of the house clutching Roppi's top. His crying hadn't subsided. His tremors could be felt by his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, I promised to prove myself to your family. "

"..." Tsuki opened his mouth finding his voice wouldn't work. Roppi took his hand drawing an arm around his shoulders.

x-x-x

Roppi takes him back to the apartment. Tsuki looks left and right searching for shadows that aren't there. His boyfriend kisses the crown of his head leading him into the bathroom. He's stripped and led into the empty tub. Roppi gathers his dirty clothes but says nothing turning on the taps.

Tsuki cries out as soon as his boyfriend leaves his sight. Roppi drops the bundle returning to his side. "Alright, I'm not going anywhere." His boyfriend soothes ruffling his hair.

"S-sorry." The blond sniffs head on his knees. "I-I'm p-pathetic."

"Shh. You're not. It's that waste of space that took you in there." Roppi growled. "I'll find another way to gain your family's approval."

Tsuki nodded sniffling. "C-can I stay?"

"I wasn't going to let you go anywhere."

Tsuki rests his head against the tub, one trembling hand clutched in Roppi's.

x-x-x

He's too scared to sleep. Roppi plies him with hot cocoa and treats, trying to soothe his fear. Tsuki is aware he's acting like a child. But he can't let go of Roppi. He's staring around the room listening for things that aren't there.

His fear of everything superseded his embarrassment of Roppi seeing him naked. Roppi sighs turning off the comedy animation they had resorted to watching. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Tsuki nods clutching the back of Roppi's top. His boyfriend leads him into bed and tucks him in. He's wearing Roppi's underwear and pyjamas. Roppi climbs in beside him rolling on his side. One arm circles his back pulling him close.

"I'm here. You have nothing to worry about. I won't turn off the light and I won't leave you."

Tsuki nods but it's a long time before he falls asleep.

x-x-x

 _He's running. It's dark and the wall are closing in on him. He can feel the light at the end fading away. Tsuki cries out hand outstretched. He doesn't want to be alone. The light fades and then everything is black._

 _He's scared, he cries but no one comes. He screams for his brothers, cousin and boyfriend but his pleas go unanswered. Tsuki resorts to screaming Izaya's name hoping the informant will know where he is and how to get out. There's no such luck._

 _But there is laughter. Crackling as if over a speaker, familiar laughter surrounds him in the pitch black. It's cold, merciless and unforgiving. It's Delic. His cousin has always hated him. Compared to his break the rules cousin, he was a saint. Born at the same time he garnered more attention and for that Delic had never forgiven him._

 _Tsuki crouches down hands over his ears. The laughter doesn't go away. Around him there's a white mist surrounding him. Tsuki closes his eyes feeling the air grow cold._

x-x-x

He wakes up screaming, tears streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably. The bedroom light is still on like Roppi promised. His boyfriend is still there laying next to him.

"Hey." Roppi murmurs pulling him down. "Just a nightmare."

Tsuki shakes trembling from the remnants of his dream. He snuggles against his boyfriend's chest.

"You're okay, Tsuki." Roppi kisses the top of his head. "Go back to sleep, I'm here."

Tsuki nods his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, clutching to the back of Roppi's top. He could feel his tears soaking the front. "...s-sorry."

"Idiot." Roppi murmurs stroking his back. Tsuki sniffles lifting his head. Roppi kisses the crown of his head, a soft kiss against his forehead. Tsuki smiles when his boyfriend kisses the tip of his nose. Roppi nuzzles against him, kissing his cheek. "Go back to sleep."

Tsuki nods jolting as he's rolled on top of Roppi. Head against his chest, the blond can hear Roppi's heart beating. Like a child he lays down listening to it. Roppi holds him and finally he feels he can go back to sleep.

x-x-x

Tsuki blinks slowly opening his eyes. The light is off but it's daylight. Sitting up he rubs his eye seeing Roppi has gone. Climbing out of bed, he wanders from the bedroom following the voices.

"Ah. Good morning, Tsuki-chan." Izaya held up a mug. "I think this one is yours."

"T-thank you." Tsuki shuffled in to the kitchen nervously. Izaya handed him the mug which he took with both hands.

"Roppi loves you, ne?"

Tsuki blushed his hands shaking.

"I'm not here to interfere. I'm only accompanying Shizu-chan. It looks like both our brothers are hot heads. If you want I can get a hold of Deli-chan's weakness. Not for free of course." Izaya grinned.

"...h-how much?" Tsuki asked quietly.

"Your approval for mine and Shizu-chan's relationship. It's not fair if Roppi is the only one approved."

Tsuki blinked almost spilling his drink. Izaya took it away from him and set it on the counter. "A-approval?"

"Yeah. Looks like your family was impressed with how Roppi handled Deli-chan. They know you're in safe hands."

"Oh." Tsuki smiled.

"So? Your approval?" Izaya urged.

"A-as long as Shizu-nii I-is happy." Tsuki mumbled.

"Of course." Izaya grinned. "Shizu-chan, look who's awake."

Tsuki looked up seeing his brother walking into the kitchen with Roppi trailing behind. Shizuo ruffled his hair.

"Let's go Shizu-chan."

"In a minute flea, don't rush me."

"Shizu-nii, t-thank you for c-checking up on me." Tsuki smiled.

"Yeah. You're in good hands. Call me if there's anything you need."

Tsuki nodded moving to stand next to Roppi. His boyfriend kissed the top of his head and leaned against him. Shizuo nodded and left with Izaya skipping out behind him.

End


	20. Played

Title:- Played

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- language, violence, dub con, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo can't tell which way he's being pulled.

Requested by:- Tachumare

A/N:- Sequel to captured, which can be found in the previous archive.

There was no one as vexing as Izaya Orihara. One minute his boss was happy and skipping around, the next he was cold and moody. Bi-polar. That was what Shizuo had come up with. His boss was off his rocker. It had been a good month or so since Izaya had taught him the meaning of sexual harassment. Since then there hadn't been a repeat incident. Occasionally he would catch the lunatic watching him from his office. They exchanged a greeting everyday but apart from that he'd been left alone.

At least until Shizuo got assigned a new job. Where as all the other models had a manager to liaise with Izaya on their behalf, his had all but abandoned him leaving him with Izaya. He was well aware of his falling reputation with the other models and how he was on his way to be blacklisted as a possible partner to work with.

Izaya it seemed didn't like anyone working with him. If he worked in a pair, both he and his partner were reprimanded for their actions; on separate occasions of course. If he was working alone, it would be the cameraman that got a lecture. Either way Izaya wasn't pleased with anything he did. It was infuriating.

Shizuo was permanently stationed in studio three right under Izaya's direct view. All of the other models were shifted from studio to studio. As far as he was aware his co-workers were happy he was the scapegoat.

Now he had gone full circle. Shizuo watched his partner from the shoot run from Izaya's office in tears. It was a repeat occurrence. The guy was on the small side with bright green eyes. They'd got on well throughout the shoot and had even offered to exchange numbers. Now those green eyes were filled with tears and loathing aimed at him before the model turned away and stormed out.

The door to the office opened and that of course meant it was his turn. Shizuo didn't know why he didn't just walk out and find another job. It wasn't like Izaya was the only owner of a model agency.

"Shizu-chan, a word." Izaya called. Without waiting for a response his boss turned and went back into the office.

With a sigh Shizuo walked up the steel steps hearing a loud clang that made his heart tremble. The stairs were deliberate, they had to be. By the time he reached the top he was a nervous wreck. Dispersing of pleasantries, Shizuo opened the door and walked in. He chose to sit down rather than make a fool of himself and brave standing. Izaya did something to him he couldn't comprehend.

"Your next job." Izaya tossed a file onto the desk. Hopefully it wasn't another humiliating cosplay job.

Reaching out he took the file. Surprisingly it was normal. The product was sunglasses. Expensive designer ones. "Okay. Is that it?"

"Not quite. For security reasons employees aren't allowed their phones in the studios."

"I'll leave it in the dressing room." Shizuo shrugged. It wasn't a big deal. He'd only had it out to take down his co-workers details.

"No. You can give it to me when you come in and take it back when you leave." Izaya smirked feet up on the desk.

Shizuo could only sigh and nod in affirmation. "Right. Anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"Fine." Shizuo left the office intact and bewildered. With each steel step he felt his heart being hammered down sinking into despair. Again he didn't have a clue what Izaya was doing or how he felt. Did his boss like him or was he being played? They weren't even going out but Izaya had done _that_ to him. Shizuo froze. Did Izaya do it to all the staff?

Feeling depressed by the minute, the blond headed for the toilets to compose himself rather than walk out of the building. Pushing open the door he heard a soft groan of pain.

"Sorry." He muttered stepping back.

"Ow, that's okay." The figure behind the door took a step back too so the door could be opened easier. "Ah. You're Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Yeah." Shizuo glanced behind him to see if Izaya was watching him.

"Nice to finally meet the man from the rumours." The guy grinned holding out a hand. "I'm ayumu. Ayu for walk and mu for dream. You could say I'm your walking dream."

Shizuo blinked. The guy had black hair style similar to Izaya.

"Ah. You smiled. Well then, Shizu- what do you like to be called kun? chan? san?"

Shizuo swallowed. The guy was cocky and confident. He was reminded a little of his boss. The only main glaring difference was their eyes. The guy in front of him had swirling lilac hues. Contact lenses most likely but they suited him.

"Tick tock. Tick tock. Time is up. You didn't answer so your name is Shizu-chan."

Shizuo felt his heart thump. The only one that dared call him that was Izaya. Having someone similar to Izaya saying it was a little...

"Well then, Shizu-chan. To apologise for almost knocking me out I think you should buy me a coffee."

Shizuo had learnt his lesson. He wasn't allowed friends within the company. "I don't think that's a good idea. Izaya doesn't like-"

"I meant outside the company. Away from prying eyes." The man smirked. "You're cuter than I heard."

Shizuo was torn between blushing and scowling. He'd never met anyone so straight forward.

"Let's just see where things go, shall we? I'll meet you in the local coffee shop."

Shizuo was left standing in the gents utterly confused. Did he dare make a friend away from Izaya's knowledge? Ayumu was refreshing. The raven was the much needed oxygen bubble. Dealing with Izaya was a roller coaster, it was painfully suffocating.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed trudging up the steps. He didn't want to see Izaya's face first thing on a Monday morning. Knocking on the door he waited for an okay before entering.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." His boss greeted peppy as usual.

"Morning." Shizuo grumbled. Walking forward he placed his phone on the desk and walked out again. It was okay. He could deal with his boss. After all he had a little oasis now for relief. With that in mind the blond threw himself into work, forgetting all about the confusing tyrant watching his every move.

x-x-x

"Good work today."

Shizuo nodded waiting for the inevitable lecture. He'd lost another future partner. Snatching up his phone he wondered if Izaya had gone through it. It was possible. Although he changed the code everyday, Shizuo still found certain contact numbers vanishing.

"Ah, Shizu-chan. You'll be working on solo shoots from now on. The other models are rather reluctant to work with you again."

Shizuo clenched his fist. "...alright."

"Here's your next assignment."

x-x-x

Straight after work Shizuo headed to the local coffee shop. Ayumu was waiting in his sleek black convertible. "Hey, Shizu-chan. Tough day?"

"Something like that." The blond grumbled climbing in the passenger's seat.

"Well maybe I can do something to help with that." His boyfriend of one month grinned leaning over.

"Maybe." Shizuo murmured against his lips on agreement. "You smell delicious."

Ayumu grinned. "Me or the treats I brought waiting for you?"

Shizuo sat back opening the glove box. Wrapped up nicely was a pastry. "Thanks." He smiled tucking in.

"No probs. Shall we get out of here?"

"Where to?"

Ayumu offered him a flirtatious wink. "Dunno. Your place or mine?"

Shizuo shrugged. It didn't matter where they went they'd be doing the same thing either way. Snagging another kiss, he pressed into his boyfriend.

"Careful I might just push you down now and have my way with you."

Shizuo grinned about to say something just as flirtatious. His body froze, a cold chill running down his spine. Quick as a flash he looked behind him.

"Shizu-chan?" Ayumu touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"...nothing. I thought someone was watching."

"There's no one there. Come on I'll take you home."

Shizuo nodded clutching his pastry. His fingers trembled. Something wasn't right. He didn't touch Ayumu again until after he'd got home.

x-x-x

Shizuo flopped down on the sofa reaching for the remote. Ayumu had already gone home. Shizuo didn't mind where he went. It wasn't a serious relationship. He was cruel using Ayumu as a substitute. As for the raven he just wanted a bit of fun.

That was their agreement. They hadn't been unlucky enough to be paired together at work. They didn't text or call and made sure not to meet too close to work. Izaya wasn't to find out and so far he hadn't.

Shizuo sat up hearing the door bell. Pulling the towel from his head he made his way to the door. "Alright I'm coming."

Opening the door he fought the reflex to slam it shut again. Standing there was Izaya. His boss had his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Evening, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo stood there like an idiot. Izaya knew where he lived. Well of course he did, it was all in his company files. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, can I come in? There's something we need to discuss."

Shizuo reluctantly opened the door further. Izaya's voice sounded cold. Taking a step back he waited for his boss to enter. "...sure."

Closing the door he walked back to the sofa and turned the tv off. So much for a peaceful evening. Tossing the remote on the table he sat down.

"There's been some concerns from the staff."

"Oh? Like what?" Shizuo sighed.

"Baseless rumours. Ne, Shizu-chan didn't I teach you about sexual harassment?" Izaya stood in front of him like he owned the place.

"There hasn't been a repeated incident."

"No? What other possible reason would you have to let someone else kiss you?"

Shizuo shuddered. It was Izaya that had seen him kiss Ayumu. His fight or flight instinct kicked in. Shizuo got ready to run but Izaya was quicker.

His boss pushed him down to the floor, holding him down with his weight. "I warned you what would happen if you let anyone else touched you."

Izaya bit into his throat, tugging down his pyjama bottoms. Shizuo cursed moving to push his boss away. Things escalated all too quickly. Shizuo found himself pressed against the floor, a hand clamped around his dick and a hot heavy warmth in his ass.

"No. Get it out." Shizuo growled.

"This is your own fault, protozoan." Izaya snarled biting his ear. "You didn't listen."

Shizuo found himself on his back, Izaya holding his legs. His arms flailed as the raven kissed him. "Stop."

"Be quiet, Shizu-chan. You'll only make this worse on yourself."

"Izaya-" Shizuo found himself led around by the nose, Izaya had full control. He felt his heart stutter. It was Izaya touching him. But it left a bitter taste in his mouth. It wasn't how he had seen things going. He'd never seen his boss so furious. "Izaya, stop."

A hand clamped over his mouth, his boss ignoring his plea. Shizuo closed his eyes and let things play out. Even so it was Izaya doing it to him.

x-x-x

Shizuo had never seen anyone get so angry, himself excluded. Izaya was furious. Enough to do what he had. Shizuo lay curled up on the floor, whilst his boss sat on the sofa head in his hands.

Sitting up he winced at the pain of his torn entrance. A pinkish mixture made a small puddle beneath him. Steeling himself the blond looked to Izaya. "Why?" He demanded sick of the games and the pain.

"Why what?" Izaya asked sounding hollow.

"Why did you-"

"I should go." His boss sighed standing slowly. Shizuo reached out grabbing Izaya's wrist.

"Why did you just do that?"

"Because I lost control."

"Huh?"

"You let someone else touch you."

Shizuo clenched his fists. "What the hell is your problem? Why aren't I allowed to see anyone? Enough bullshit. Tell me."

Izaya sighed. "...because I love you. I wanted you to be mine alone."

Shizuo closed his eyes breathing deeply. Izaya's words echoed in his mind. "Then fucking say so!" He snapped. "I didn't have a clue what you were thinking!"

"That's because you're a protozoan."

"Whatever. Go and run me a bath." Shizuo grumbled. They weren't in the office now, they were in his home. "I'm a mess here."

Izaya stayed where he was. "What about us?"

x-x-x

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Ayumu grinned leaning back hands in his pockets. "It's been fun."

"Yeah. Are you sure you're not staying?" Shizuo asked.

The raven laughed. "I don't have a death wish."

"Guess not. Sorry about-"

"Don't be. I imagine you got the worse of it."

"Sorry Ayumu."

"Don't be. We knew it would be this way. Every dream is fleeting. It's time to wake up, Shizu-chan. Your possessive bastard true love awaits."

Shizuo nodded patting the raven on the shoulder. "I'll miss you."

"Only when you're allowed to." Ayumu teased waving, he hopped into the convertible and revved the engine.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya called out from the door. "What are you doing? Get back to work!"

Shizuo sighed heading back towards the door. "Coming."

"By the way. We have a reservation tonight. Don't make any plans."

"Right." Shizuo sighed. In the end it was Izaya he wanted to be with. The man was a nightmare compared to Ayumu but Izaya was the one he loved. He just wouldn't tell the asshole for a while.

End


	21. Thrice a lover

Title:- Thrice a lover

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Summary:- Sequel to twice a friend.

Requested by:- Ziggy

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Guest._

The nights were vicious. Shizuo drew in on himself, wrapping the covers tightly around him. They constricted his movements but as long as he stayed warm it didn't matter. He would stay as a cocoon waiting for the vampire to show.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya chirped skipping into his room. "You're not up yet?"

Shizuo ignored him wriggling so his head was under the pillow. If he could hibernate he would. He heard Izaya exhale pointlessly, moving closer. If the fucker started jumping on the bed again, the vamp was going out of the window; if he could find one.

"Eh? Shizu-chan?"

"Go away." Shizuo mumbled under the pillow. "It's freezing."

"It feels fine to me." Izaya jumped on the bed like he knew the damn flea would. "Come on get up."

"No."

"Ne, Shizu-chan. It feels like you've degraded to a child."

"Asshole." Shizuo growled.

"I suppose I'll have to drag you out of bed."

The teen jolted rolling from the bed and hitting the floor. He stayed curled up glaring at the vampire. "You're freezing. Don't touch me."

The vampire looked down at him and sighed. "I see. Winter is coming."

"Coming? Do you not see the snow piled up outside? I thought you were supposed to be observant?"

"I'll get the heating put on."

"Hah. You should have done that last night. If I get sick I'm blaming you!" Shizuo growled rolling over.

"I thought idiots didn't catch cold?"

"Shut up!"

"You know, Shizu-chan. You make this too easy." Izaya stood over him radiating chills. The vampire picked him up holding him in his arms. Shizuo never moved so fast in his life.

"Fuck. Don't touch me!" His shivering got worse and no blanket would do the trick. "You're freezing."

"Well I haven't bathed yet. I thought we could take one together."

"Hah? Why the hell would I take a bath with you?" Shizuo clenched his jaw to stop his teeth chattering. Damn vampires. They were clueless.

"Because we're dating. It's what couples do."

Shizuo held the blankets tighter around him. "Dating? Where did you get that stupid idea from?"

"Well we've already kissed."

"You did that on your own." Shizuo turned away inching towards his dresser.

"You joined in," Izaya pointed out "every time in fact. We've done it several times now."

"Tch. Shut up." Shizuo poked a hand from the blanket opening one of the drawers. "It doesn't mean anything. It's one of your bad habits."

"Hm, Tsunderes are high maintenance."

Shizuo scowled. "Who are you cal-" around him everything blurred "ling a tsundere? Huh? This isn't my room."

"Aren't you observant." Izaya grinned. "I had a new bath installed."

"A new bathroom more like it." Shizuo grumbled looking down at the pool size bath. It looked more like a hot spring.

"Well it heats up my body quicker." Izaya smirked.

Shizuo felt himself topple forwards, a cold hand against his back.

Splash

"It's hot!" The teen cursed at the sudden temperature change. The blankets were soaked tightening around him like a second skin. Shizuo poked a hand out trying to get free.

"The blankets came in handy after all." Izaya smirked taking off his clothes and stepping down into the water. Shizuo made sure to avert his eyes before he was accused of anything else.

"Ugh. You couldn't let me take the blankets off first?" Shizuo wriggled feeling something tear.

"Oops," Izaya grinned "I forgot."

"Liar." The teen grumbled tearing at his cocoon. Izaya herded him back against the edge.

"Maybe. You're not cold any more, right?"

"Not really." Shizuo felt like he'd been dropped in a sauna. The change from cold to hot was alarming.

"That's good then. I'm quite warm myself." Izaya moved closer, one hand touching his cheek."see."

"I get it." Shizuo grumbled pushing against the bundle. He felt the blankets rip under his strength. "Shit." He was left peeling his pyjamas away.

"Need some help?" The vampire offered.

"Not from you." Shizuo scowled pulling the top over his head. It flopped on the side drowned in water. His bottoms were a little harder to take off. It was only when they joined the soaked mess he realised he didn't have any clothes to change into.

"Boxers too." The vampire purred. Shizuo flipped him off moving further away. "Aw, you're no fun. Want me to take them off for you?"

"No, I don't!" Shizuo grabbed his waist band protectively only to scratch his skin. Izaya grinned twirling his finger. "Y-you! Give them back." Snatching his underwear he let them join the rest.

"Hm, two naked lovers submerged in water. What should we do?"

"We're not lovers." Shizuo grumbled.

"No? Izaya moved back arms spread wide. "We've kissed."

"Your fault."

"We've seen each other naked."

"Doesn't mean anything."

"I drink your blood."

Shizuo lifted a hand to his neck. "That's our arrangement."

Izaya tilted his head. "Your heart is beating fast."

"That's my adrenaline strength." Shizuo crossed his arms looking for how to climb out of the water. The water rippled around him, Izaya's after image fading. Shizuo gulped feeling the vampire's warm body pressed flush against his own.

"I see." Izaya murmured nipping at his ear. "I suppose you have a reason for being aroused too?"

Shizuo flushed clutching onto the sides. "Stop making stuff up. I'm clean now, I'm getting out."

"No, I think you're still dirty Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked kissing his neck. "Especially this part here." Shizuo shuddered feeling Izaya's hand.

"Don't!" He growled fisting a hand in raven locks. Using all his strength he pushed the vampire's head underwater, quickly making his escape.

Climbing out he hurried into the bedroom looking for something to wear. For the time being Shizuo knew he would have to borrow something of Izaya's to wear.

He didn't get far. Izaya's arms locked around his waist pulling him back. "Where are you going, Shizu-chan? Surely you're not going to run around like that?"

"Get off me, flea." The teen grumbled trying to get free.

"No. It's feeding time." The vampire promptly sat down pulling him into his lap. Shizuo felt his heart go wild, narrowly missing touching Izaya's naked parts.

"Then let me get dressed."

Izaya smoothed a hand under his jaw, lifting his chin. "No." Sharp fangs pierced into his neck, Izaya's bite momentarily painful.

"Idiot." Shizuo cursed as the vampire began to suckle. His eyes snapped wide feeling something different than usual. "Oi! Your hand. Move your hand."

"No."

"Stupid flea, ah. Move." Shizuo lowered his head.

"I am moving, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured taking a break.

"Move your hand." Shizuo snapped.

"I am."

Shizuo rocked forward pulled back with ease. With every gulp he was getting weaker and Izaya stronger. "Flea!"

"That's not how to address me." Izaya chided.

Shizuo glowered. "Nn Izaya-" his head was tilted, the crafty vampire stealing his lips. Shizuo felt himself slipping and like he had done several times previously he joined in.

Izaya's lips were warm from drinking his blood, nothing like their first proper icy kiss. Shizuo closed his eyes allowing himself to believe for one small moment, they were both human. Izaya's hand moved again trying to loosen the coil forming in his abdomen.

"I'll let you off with this for now, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured kissing his neck. Shizuo shuddered his body tensing. "Looks like you made a mess, ne?"

Shizuo shot a tired glare at the vampire, already submerged once again in the hot spring bath.

x-x-x

Shizuo was left torn by Izaya's impending visits. He didn't know whether he wanted to kiss or kill the vampire. A little of both if he was completely honest. His one little mistake had given Izaya the upper hand. Now he was wrapped around his little finger. More and more Izaya had stolen from him. His family, his freedom, his daytime and his heart. That didn't mean he was going to be submissive and bow to the king. The one thing he could count on was Izaya's rules. The vampire wouldn't take him. His blood was only delicious as a virgin. He was safe in that regard. The kisses and the touching he could handle.

Like always the door opened and closed quicker than a breath. Shizuo sighed knowing Izaya was in the room. "Good morning, Shizu-chan."

The vampire lay on top of him, nice and warm this time. For how long he didn't know. Their lips brushed, crimson hues staring into him. "Sweet dreams?"

"Not really." The teen grumbled.

"No?" Izaya kissed him again licking at the tip of his tongue.

"Move." Shizuo grumbled averting his gaze.

"Manners." Izaya chided.

"Move please." Shizuo corrected pushing against the vampire's chest.

"See, that wasn't so hard."

Definitely wanted to kill him. Shizuo was tired. He didn't take the pills. Now that the days were shorter, he didn't want to rely on Izaya waking him up. That was when he was most vulnerable. That was when things got tricky.

"I'm hungry." Izaya murmured.

Shizuo sighed tugging at his collar. "Bite me."

"Too many healing marks." The vampire smoothed his thumb over the injuries. "I won't bite your neck for a while."

Shizuo scowled. "You could just heal them."

"No, they mark you as mine."

As usual Izaya was a possessive idiot. Why he had to be marked like a pin cushion he didn't know. Who was going to try anything? The other vampires wouldn't dare go against their king.

"Fine. The wrist then." Shizuo grumbled pulling up his sleeve. Izaya though had slid beneath the covers. "Hey! What are you doing?"

The vampire grinned shimmying his pyjama bottoms down. "Feeding."

Shizuo paled. "No. Not there."

"You'll like it."

Shizuo shuddered. "Don't. Ah. Shit."

"See. This place is your most sensitive place after all."

Rocking back against the sheets, Shizuo gasped, his legs opening a little wider. His fingers found purchase in Izaya's hair. "Idiot. That's not a place for biting."

The vampire ignored him busy doing other things. Shizuo cried out arching a little. Izaya sat up and grinned. "Are you going to tell me you didn't enjoy that? Relax, I healed the puncture wound."

"Not the point." The teen grumbled. "You got the sheets dirty."

"No. You got the sheets dirty." Izaya grinned giving him a peck on the lips. "I'll have Celty collect them."

Shizuo shook his head. "I really hate you sometimes."

"Only sometimes? Are you admitting you like me then?"

"Piss off flea."

Izaya snuggled against his side with a lazy smirk. "You're so cute, Shizu-chan." Shizuo threw the vampire across the room.

x-x-x

Time was just as confusing as dealing with Izaya. Locked in the labyrinth that was his home, Shizuo felt the days run into each other, bleeding into a timeless scale.

With minimal windows in the house the only way to see the moon was at the gym. Shizuo had lost himself trying to count the days as they passed. The only clue he had was the brief glitch when Izaya didn't compensate for the weather. Days ago or was it weeks? Izaya had told him winter was coming. Was that still the case or were they already into winter?

Shizuo sighed pulling himself out of bed. He didn't want to get caught laying down again. Not with Izaya's habit of biting a new favourite place. He'd been training himself to wake up earlier. The room was nice and warm. With the fragrance he could tell the heating was on and the warmth was artificial. That meant it was still cold outside. Only a day could have passed or a week at the most.

Shizuo opened his bedroom door jumping back quickly to avoid a bucket of blood. "Sorry Celty-san, I didn't mean to scare you."

But the shadowy figure had already flown down the hall and vanished. Probably scared Izaya was going to punish her. Taking his breakfast from the tray, the teen watched where he stood and took it back inside.

He'd barely managed to sit down and take the first bite before he had company. "Celty again?" Izaya scowled looking at the blood soaked floor.

"She missed." Shizuo shrugged.

Izaya dropped down behind him, nuzzling his throat. "Good morning, Shizu-chan. You're up early."

"What's the time?"

"Does it matter?"

Shizuo shrugged. "I suppose not." He lied. "What's that?"

Izaya was wearing soft black gloves that didn't look like anything he'd seen before. They were more fluid.

"Thermal insulation. It doesn't matter if I'm cold or not now. I'll always feel warm."

"Right."

"Is that all?" Izaya sighed holding him. "I thought you'd be happy. I can touch you all I like now."

Shizuo pulled away reaching for his breakfast. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hm, your heart his racing." Izaya's head pressed against his back. "Can you hear it? Can you feel it? You want me, Shizu-chan."

"Are all vampires delusional?" Shizuo grumbled shoving the vampire away.

"You're still not being honest? Your blood doesn't lie."

"My blood can't talk." Shizuo went back to eating. Izaya sat behind him leaning against his back.

"It does to us. We can feel everything through your blood. Your habits, your emotions and your life span. To us it's like sipping droplets of your soul."

Shizuo scoffed. "Guess I must be hollow by now then."

"No, you're still fighting fit. I won't allow anything else." Izaya's fingers spider on top of his. Shizuo didn't pull away started by the conviction in the vampire's voice.

"...why me?"

"You've asked me this before, Shizu-chan. Can't you just accept that I've chosen you?"

Shizuo sighed. "It doesn't make sense." He muttered.

"Wow, that low self esteem of yours is working overtime." Izaya chuckled. "Would you prefer I propose?"

Shizuo blushed tearing his hand away. "What? No!" His hand covered his chest feeling his heart beat until he was dizzy.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Enough." Shizuo pushed away standing up.

"Never enough." Izaya was in front of him cutting off his escape. "Admit our relationship."

"I'm your blood donor." Shizuo bit out.

"Wrong. You're my everything." Izaya stepped into him. Shizuo fell back hitting the soft bounciness of his mattress.

"Hey!" Shizuo growled. "That's cheating."

"I love you, Shizu-chan." Shizuo's heart stuttered, Izaya moved in brushing against his lips.

x-x-x

"Are you going now?" Shizuo asked feeling drained. His boxers were down binding his thighs together.

"Is that what you want?" Izaya asked wiping his lips. It looked like the thermal gloves worked as a sponge too.

Shizuo didn't answer. His heart would only betray him anyway.

"You know you can't lie to me. Your blood is honest."

Shizuo sighed. "What do you mean by that?"

Izaya smirked raising a hand as if he was about to leave. "Who knows."

"Izaya!" The teen reached out. "Tell me."

"It won't change anything. You can continue to be in denial but your blood won't change."

Shizuo scowled. His blood wouldn't change? Hadn't it already? The vampire was so sure he was in love with him. That was the only reason Izaya had upped his game.

"What are you thinking?" Izaya asked head tilted.

"Nothing." Shizuo let go. How much was the vampire able to tell from his blood? Was there a way he could change it?

"Liar." Izaya pressed him down on the bed. "I could get it out of you."

Shizuo felt his face heat up. "Your playing isn't going to do anything."

The vampire paused staring intently at him. "Ah, so that's it. You think I'm not going to go any further?"

"It would break our contract." Shizuo didn't push back. He didn't need to.

"Oh that. I lied. I could claim you as mine any time I wanted." Izaya smirked releasing him. "Something to keep in mind, ne?"

"But you said-"

"Your blood is your diary. Your feelings, your memories, I can taste it all." Izaya grinned. "The virgin rule is so I don't have to see you making out with someone else. It's a major turn off for vampires."

Shizuo shivered. "You can see all that?"

"A little more yeah."

"...get out."

"Hm? You're upset, Shizu-chan? I warned you I wouldn't let you run any more."

Shizuo swallowed. "Get the fuck out, flea."

"For now." The vampire shrugged gone in the blink of an eye.

Shizuo lay on his side curled up into a ball. Nothing had been hidden. Izaya had known the moment his feelings had changed. Who was he kidding? All along he'd been running around clueless in the palm of the vampire's hand.

x-x-x

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya announced loudly knocking on the door. Shizuo ignored him shuffling under the covers.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya said standing next to the bed. "I know you're awake." Shizuo ignored him, clenching his fists. "Still upset about yesterday?"

"...you tell me." The teen grumbled raising his head.

"By your attitude I'd say yes." Izaya sat on the bed touching his hair. "It's a bit late to be difficult isn't it?"

"Yeah, guess so." Shizuo sat up unravelling the bandage around his throat. "Drink up then."

"You know I-"

"I've already eaten." Shizuo interrupted. "Go ahead, drink my blood. It's part of my contract after all."

"Shizu-chan." Izaya touched his cheek but he smacked the offending hand away. "You're mad?"

Shizuo let the bandages fall onto the covers. Shaking his head he moved away from the vampire and got out of bed. "Flea, I think you should drink from one of the other donors tonight."

Izaya smirked. "Ah but you don't want me to. Shizu-chan will get jealous."

"Guess so. You'd know my feelings best, right?" Shizuo grumbled. It felt like the rug had been whipped out underneath him. He was free falling with no idea where he was going to land.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Just go. I don't want you feeding from me right now."

"Then later." Izaya said a flash of unease giving him away.

"Just go." Shizuo walked away slipping into the bathroom. With a sigh he closed the door.

x-x-x

"I can't apologise." Shizuo heard through the door. It looked like the vampire hadn't left yet. "This is who I am. Reading your blood is the least of my crimes."

Shizuo growled slamming the button to the shower. "You still here?" He muttered.

"If I go now something will break." Izaya answered back. "I waited patiently for you, Shizu-chan. I waited for you to realise your own feelings."

"But you already knew." Shizuo pressed his forehead against the cold wall.

"I did." Izaya admitted. With a shiver he realised Izaya was in the room with him sitting against the door. "I don't know what's holding you back, Shizu-chan."

"I told you I couldn't love you." Shizuo growled, water running into his eyes.

"But you do."

"I can't." Shizuo shook his head fist clenched.

"Why not?" Izaya asked quieter this time. The vampire was standing outside the small cubicle. "What's holding you back?"

"I don't know. Damn it."

"Yes you do." Izaya whispered hand on his shoulder. Izaya's hand was warm but the rest of him was cold. "Look at me."

Shizuo slowly turned around pressed back against the wall. "Why? You gonna compel me?"

"Never. Say you love me."

"I can't." Shizuo shook his head flicking water to the side.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya sighed brushing a thumb down his cheek "I love you. I want to spend an eternity with you."

"That's not possible." Shizuo mumbled. "You can't make promises like that."

"Trust me. Say it Shizu-chan. Even if it's empty. Say the words."

"I'll hurt you."

"I'm immortal, remember?" Izaya grinned leaning in. Shizuo closed his eyes unable to manage the heat of Izaya's gaze. "Say it."

"Fuck." The teen cursed. "...I- this is bullshit."

"Shizu-chan!"

"...I-I I-can't. I can't say it."

Izaya sighed deflating against him. It was cold. Shizuo shivered. "Alright. I'll wait for you to say it. As long as you realise it's fine. Don't shower too long. You'll catch a chill."

Shizuo blinked hearing the door close. It was the last time Izaya ever asked him about his feelings.

x-x-x

Shizuo stared at his breakfast on the kotatsu. The tray underneath was covered in small pink petals. Sakura blossoms. "It's spring already?" Shizuo mumbled. He looked up for Izaya's affirmation but he was alone.

Izaya no longer woke him up. He was given space. Shizuo sighed wondering just how long their new routine had been going. He sat eating in silence.

A while after his breakfast, the vampire finally showed knocking on the door for entry. "Hey, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo nodded in greeting. His heart was pounding. "I've already eaten."

"I know. Where do you want me to bite you?"

"Where do you want to?" Shizuo shrugged. Their exchanges felt awkward as if they were both holding back. Shizuo missed the old Izaya. The cocky, arrogant possessive vampire that wanted to stay by his side.

"It's not up to me. It's your body."

"I'm your donor, you're free to chose where to bite me." Shizuo clenched his fists feeling angry for some reason.

"I guess so." Izaya sat down next to him taking his wrist. "What's that?" The vampire eyes the centre of the kotatsu where he had made a small pile of the cherry blossoms.

"They were on my breakfast tray."

Izaya scowled. "Celty again."

"So are we in April now?"

"Yeah." The vampire confirmed biting into his wrist. Shizuo winced at the initial sting. His blood felt like it was boiling. Biting his tongue he casually dropped his hand into his lap. If Izaya noticed he didn't say anything. "Got any plans today?"

"Not really." Shizuo shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Izaya licked across the wound. Shizuo stared at it watching as the bumps smoothed, the skin knitting itself together. Looking up the vampire was gone.

x-x-x

No one could mistake summer. The blistering heat drove him to his underwear. Shizuo lay across the small sofa a small paper fan failing to keep his temperature down.

His breakfast had been reduced to cold food and a small dish of ice cream. Whether that was Izaya's choice or Celty's consideration he didn't know. Either way he had no plans to do anything except melt on the sofa.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya let himself in after the umpteenth time of knocking. "You haven't got dressed yet?"

"No."

"Are you planning to?" He could feel the vampire's gaze across his body.

"No. It's hot." The teen complained.

"It's the start of summer." Izaya shrugged.

Shizuo sighed. "Where did spring go? Why are you wearing gloves?"

"You know why." Izaya shrugged.

"Yeah. So you don't feel cold. It's summer now."

"It doesn't affect me."

Shizuo perked up. "It doesn't?" Sitting up he quickly grabbed Izaya's hand and slipped off the glove. The vampire was cold to the touch. Shizuo pressed the ice pack to his cheek and sighed in content. "Ah, that feels so good."

"Makes a change. Where do you want me to bite you?"

Shizuo nuzzled Izaya's hand. Standing quickly he led the vampire to the bed. "Wherever you want." He answered in the process of taking Izaya's clothes off.

"Shizu-chan! Don't."

"Why not? You're nice and cool." Shizuo pressed his head against Izaya's pale chest. "It feels good. Lay next to me."

"Shizu-chan." Izaya warned. Shizuo pulled him down snuggling against him. "Don't tease me."

"Stay here."

x-x-x

He'd never thought desperation would give him so much courage. Shizuo had Izaya underneath him. It had felt like so long ago since they had been together. Maybe now he could utter those words. He'd dreamed about saying them over and over again.

Izaya had gone cold on him and given him space. There was one day where he didn't see Izaya at all, not even for his blood. If he thought about it properly that was probably his Christmas present.

Shizuo sighed spread out and enjoying his own personal cold pillow. "You realise I need to drink your blood?" Izaya sighed.

"I know." Shizuo murmured. "In a minute." Slipping his fingers between Izaya's he guided them down. "It's too hot. Even here."

"Ah, Shizu-chan wants to use me?" Izaya scowled.

Shizuo sighed pressing his lips against Izaya's. Biting down sharply he let his blood drip. "Drink my blood and realise already idiot. I um...shit."

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked licking his lips.

"I-I- ah fuck it. Just claim me already."

Izaya stared at him. "Does that mean you love me?"

"...Yeah." Shizuo averted his gaze. He'd finally answered. "I still can't say it yet."

"That's enough for me." Izaya smiled rolling him on his back.

x-x-x

Izaya held his wrists either side of his head. The bed creaked continuously knocking against the wall. "Oi, can they hear that?"

"Probably. They know to keep their noses out of my business." The vampire shrugged.

Shizuo nodded. "...this is a little embarrassing."

"I don't want to hurt you." Izaya murmured against his throat.

Shizuo nodded closing his eyes. "I'm not like normal humans, you can go rougher." Izaya nipped at his lips. "I'll say it one day."

"Whenever you're ready, protozoan. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Mm, I know." Shizuo sighed.

"Good."

x-x-x

"You're still warm." Shizuo sighed in the vampire's arms.

"I've only recently drank your blood." Izaya murmured against his forehead. "Are you going to push me away now because I'm warm?"

"No," Shizuo sighed "you'll be cold soon."

"Shizu-chan, you're so mean sometimes." Izaya complained. "I'll get the air conditioning turned on."

Shizuo snuggled closer his head resting on Izaya's chest. "Later. It's fine for now."

"Guess so." Izaya smiled. "I'll get Celty to bring some more ice cream later."

Shizuo closed his eyes feeling free. His heart was pounding and he knew Izaya could hear it. His blood was probably singing with his feelings. There was no need for him to say anything but someday he would. After all they had eternity together.

End


	22. Two halves make a whole

Title:- Two halves make a whole

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi, cannibalism

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara or Tokyo ghoul

Summary:- It's a dark day when the white suits come

Requested by:- guest

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Lucky._

Russian sushi. A young man sits at a table to the side. By his demeanour anyone can see he's nervous. Dressed in a white suit and lab coat it's easy to see he sticks out like a sore thumb. There's a brief case kept protectively at his side. Espionage is clearly not the man's thing. He doesn't belong. It's a warning beacon sounding for everyone to be weary. But then even if the man had dressed to fit in, one particular citizen would have nailed him for the fraud he was. In this case maybe it was better he'd given himself away.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't realise this table was taken." The man looks up relaxing at figure who's intruded. The raven is barely an adult. But he's been warned that even children can be not what they seem. "Uwah, this place is packed. Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"I-"

"Thanks. I've been looking forward to this all day." The stranger joins him taking off his black coat. A parker with a fur trimmed hood. Knee length maybe for the cold or a hand me down of a much taller person.

The man doesn't want to stand out so he leaves his guest be. The young man flashes him a smile, his red eyes seem to glow. Instantly he's on guard. Red eyes were a sure sign, however the scelera weren't black.

"Thanks for waiting." An old man sets their plates in front of them. The red eyed raven tucks into his with gusto, savouring every bite.

"So good." The raven beams allaying the man's suspicions.

Letting go of his hold on the brief case, the man sighs cutting a small chunk. It is good but nothing special to write home about. He's had much better in the city. It's then he notices the small cup the raven is drinking from. It's strong smelling coffee.

"That's-" his words fail him, clutching onto the edge of the table. His vision is swimming and the man knows he's been drugged.

"Night night doctor-san." The raven smirks holding up a hand and wiggling his fingers. Tipping to the side he falls away from his briefcase. The man is unconscious before he hits the tatami mat.

x-x-x

One by one they're arrested. Some come voluntarily, others listen to their fight or flight instinct. One in particular had to be taken down with a heavy amount of force, tranquillisers and tasers.

The blond stirs, groggy in his return to consciousness. His wrists are chained to a small metal desk. His feet are bolted to the floor. The room is small with a door and a window; probably a two way mirror. A police interrogation room.

Across from him there is a man in a white suit with a brief case in his lap. He has a pen and a clipboard in his hand. "Your name?"

The blond growls tugging at his chains. They'll break with a few tugs but what's in the briefcase will be used to hurt him. "...Shizuo Heiwajima. You a cop?"

"I'm an investigator. We've come to Ikebukuro in a routine sweep. Our scouts have marked you down as a suspect. Are you aware of what a ghoul is?"

Shizuo yawns. "A ghost or something?"

"No, a ghoul is a non human. They try and hide amongst the human race picking us off one by one for their meals."

"Hah?" Shizuo growled. "Is this some sort of joke? The flea put you up to this right?"

"No. They exist. What I'm here to find out is if you are one."

x-x-x

"Ne, you're finally here?" Izaya grinned sitting one leg thrown over the other. "What took you so long?"

The man across from him scowls. "Name."

"Izaya Orihara, 24 years old, human." Izaya grins tapping at the metal desk.

"Human? You know who we are?"

"Of course. I'm an information broker. There isn't a single person I don't know in town."

"I see. Then you know why we've summoned you here?" The man asks.

"To find out whether I'm a ghoul or not." Izaya sighs. "If anyone is a human eating monster it's Shizu-chan. He's been apprehended hasn't he?"

"I can't confirm or deny that."

Izaya pouts. "Shame. It would be good if you could kill him. Ghoul or not."

"We won't kill any discovered ghouls." The man says.

"Right. Well how are you going to test me? Lie detector? Torture?"

"We'll see depending on this interview. How long have you been in Ikebukuro?"

"I live in Shinjuku now. I've been on Ikebukuro since I was born."

"Your eyes are red. Are those contacts?"

Izaya grins leaning forward. "Nope. Naturally red. Depending on the lighting they look like rust or blood."

"We examined your apartment, you have a large stock of coffee." The man commented.

"Ah. Even after I came willingly. You didn't break anything, did you?"

"Answer the question."

"It's for my clients and to keep me awake. Some of my clients are dangerous, I can't fall asleep on the job."

"I see." The pen scratched across the page. "What are your eating habits?"

"I mainly rely on coffee for energy." Izaya yawned. "Speaking of, do you have any? No? Shame. I eat when I have to. I prefer fatty tuna. But I rarely have time."

"It's been noted that you have superior reflexes and speed. What can you tell me about that?"

"Well if a wild animal chased you, you'd learn to climb a tree, wouldn't you? Shizu-chan hates me. He'd beat me to a pulp and probably kill me. All I try to do is stay clear. I mean the monster pulls signposts out of the ground. Scaaary right?"

"This Shizu-chan. How do you feel about him?" The man narrowed his gaze.

"Oh I hate him. Like I said, it would be great if you could kill him for me or at least take him away."

"I see. Any relationships?"

"None." Izaya grinned. "I can't limit my love to one human. That's not fair. I love my humans. Love love love them." Izaya declared hands in the air. "The thought of any of them being ghouls is scary."

The man wrote something down shuffling uncomfortably in his chair.

Izaya grinned. "Is that all? You have other tests? Right?"

x-x-x

"How long have you been in Ikebukuro?"

Shizuo clenched his fists. "Since I was born."

"I see. What do you like to eat?" The man asked shifting back from him.

"Sweets mostly. I like drinking milk."

"What about coffee?"

"Can't stand it. It's bitter and smells horrible."

"I see. We've checked your... um never mind. Do you have any relationships?"

Shizuo growled. "No, thanks to that damn flea."

"Izaya Orihara? How do you feel about him?"

"Hate him. Ninety nine point nine percent of problems are his fault." His shackles rang against the desk.

"Okay, do you have any friends?"

"Yeah." Shizuo relaxed back in the chair. "They're really nice. They aren't scared of me." Raising his head he fixed his interrogator with a stare. "You're not suspecting them of being a- what was it again?"

"A ghoul? I can't confirm that."

"I won't let you hurt them." Shizuo went to rise again.

"Please Heiwajima-san calm down. No one is getting hurt. It's quite obvious you care for them a lot. You have a little brother, he's quite emotionless would you say?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Not really. He's like that to balance is out. I'm the loud angry one, it's a mask for me."

"You have some strong emotions. I'd like to take a blood sample and run a few more tests."

Shizuo sighed. "As long as you don't hurt anyone I care about."

The man paused before leaving. "Your boss and work colleague passed. Celty Sturleson isn't human but she isn't what we specialise in. We're only after ghouls. Izaya Orihara is still in questioning."

Shizuo nodded. They still left him chained to the desk.

x-x-x

"Oooh, I like this test." Izaya grinned staring at the fatty tuna sitting in front of him. "Is it drugged?"

"No. I want you to eat it."

"No problem." Izaya flinched as the doctor at his side took his blood. "Mm, so good. What now?"

"The doctor will check your blood for abnormalities. We'll wait to see what happens after you've digested your food."

"Ah. You want to see if I'll throw up? What a waste of tuna." Izaya savoured every mouthful. "Sooo, killed Shizu-chan yet?"

"That I can not-"

"Confirm nor deny. You're pretty emotionless yourself. Sure you're not a ghoul?" Izaya grinned.

x-x-x

"I don't understand." Shizuo's brow furrowed.

"We need you to eat what we've put in front of you. This is all your favourites, right?" The man leaned against the door watching him.

"Do I have to pay for it?"

"This is your test. Ghouls survive on coffee and can't digest human food."

"Sounds like the flea." Shizuo grumbled. "Thanks for the food." He didn't feel the needle as it stole some of his blood. He did catch sight of the doctor running from the room though.

x-x-x

Izaya clutched his stomach. "Ugh." The man questioning him reached for his briefcase. "I feel blech! Just kidding." Izaya laughed. "That was good. What's next? Is that your Quinque? Uwaah, you were going to try and kill me!"

A knock on the door drew their attention. "That would be my results ne? By the way what type of kagune do you have? Which ghoul was it torn from? A little girl perhaps?"

The door was flung open. "Tell me." His interrogator demanded.

x-x-x

"What's that?" Shizuo asked staring at the briefcase.

"My weapon. It's a Quinque. The only way to fight a ghoul is with a ghoul."

"Oh."

"You're free to go." The door hung wide open.

"I'm not a ghoul?" Shizuo asked flexing his muscles. The shackles binding him shuddered and snapped.

"No, you're a normal human with extra adrenaline." The man tossed a small box on the table. "Your cigarettes. Heiwajima-san before you go..."

x-x-x

Typical. Shizuo should have realised something was up. All along he'd been in the room next to Izaya. He steps outside the room and there is the flea being pushed out the door next to him.

Both of them tense but Izaya recovers first with a cocky grin. "They didn't take you away? Shame."

Shizuo growls snarling like an animal. Stuffing his cigarettes in his pocket he gives Izaya a warning look. Bellows his name and then gives chase as the flea takes the hint and well flees.

Shizuo barrels out of the building hot on Izaya's heels. He could easily tear a sign post or a vending machine to throw. But he doesn't. Instead he stays on Izaya chasing the annoyance down. In a bid to lose him the raven zig zags through alleys and short cuts. Anyone but Shizuo would lose track.

It's back to Izaya's apartment. Shizuo chases him into the lobby and up the stairs. He doesn't stop until he's cornered the flea inside his own living space.

The door slams promising violence. Shizuo pauses leaning against the door. He opens his mouth but Izaya raises a hand on warning. His eyes narrow watching the flea dart around the apartment. "All clear."

With a belated sigh, Shizuo treks further into the informant's domain and slumps into the sofa. "You didn't get found out."

"I told you I wouldn't." Izaya grins standing in front of him. "You didn't get discovered either."

"Yeah. Your crazy plan actually worked." Shizuo lights up a cigarette inhaling like his life depends on it.

"Of course. If not for me taking out the doctor, Shinra wouldn't have been able to slip in as a replacement." Izaya explains flopping down beside him. "They didn't check your cigarettes?"

Izaya slides one from the box, placing the end in his mouth. Leaning forward the cigarette lights. "They didn't even think of the possibility. Not the coffee extract or the coffee supplements under my tongue."

"Yeah. You're the hero." Shizuo grumbles rolling his eyes. "Now get your binkaku ass away from me."

Izaya grins climbing into his lap. "Don't worry, my kagune is reserved only for you. You're helpless against it."

The raven kisses his lips, his jaw tracing down his throat. Shizuo watches warily. The sclera of Izaya's eyes has gone black, making the red of his eyes more prominent.

Shizuo feels his shirt slide down his shoulders. Izaya stares at him drooling. Pearly whites open and clamp down on his flesh. "Fuck."

Izaya grins reaching to pull his collar down. Shizuo groans feeling his eyes strain. If he looked in the mirror he'd see a monster looking back at him.

"Bite me, Shizu-chan." Izaya coaxes. "I'm not in the mood to break those tentacles of yours."

Shizuo bites down. His jaw snaps shut taking a chunk out of Izaya's shoulder. The flea laughs urging him to do it again. Quietly he sits back chewing on the lump of flesh in his mouth.

"This is what you were meant to eat, protozoan. Not those cakes. You're not human."

Shizuo closes his eyes. "I'm half human." He pleads to himself.

"More of a monster." Izaya goads.

"Then you're the same." Shizuo growls wiping blood from his mouth.

Izaya smirks. "I'm more of a god. As long as we stay together, neither one of us will get caught."

Shizuo winces feeling his skin knit together without a trace of a scar. Izaya is the same, their regenerative abilities superior to a real full. They've been together since young. Opposites through and through but necessary for survival.

"Come, Shizu-chan." Izaya is already up holding out a hand in invitation. The flea is a glutton intending to devour him piece by piece.

Standing up Shizuo empties his pocket. Izaya catches the flyer before it hits the floor. "What's this?"

"Ah. The investigator gave it to me. He thought I had the qualities to become an asset to their organisation."

Izaya scowls. "Really? A half ghoul as an investigator?"

"What about you?" Shizuo sighs.

"I got a leaflet too." Izaya shrugs. "It's for a therapist. They seemed to think I need one."

Shizuo smirks stubbing out his cigarette. Izaya chases him into the bedroom, the two of them tumbling into one another with the flea drawing first blood.

End


	23. Not the point

Title:- Not the point

Pairing:- fem Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, smut

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya loses control starting a chain of events that shouldn't have happened.

Requested by:- Lucky

The one thing in the world Izaya currently didn't deal well with, was being cock blocked. Especially not after a hectic two weeks of solid work and no chance to relieve himself. His balls were well and truly blue, for now he was making a quick and painful trek from his home in Shinjuku to where his girlfriend lived in Ikebukuro.

He was regretting keeping their relationship under wraps. If she had just moved in with him, he wouldn't be so frustrated. Not that he could pull her to one side for a quick bonk. She didn't go for that. Each and every damn time it was a fight to get her into bed. Now his steps were forced to slow to a stop with a hand clenched into the back of his coat and another in the hem of his top. Izaya scowled glaring down at his younger sister. The quiet one but more dangerous of the two. Mairu continued to tug at the back of his coat.

"What?" The informant ground out through gritted teeth.

"We want to know where Yuuhei is." Mairu grinned refusing to let go.

"Pass." Izaya shrugged trying to move away. He was torn between shrugging free of his coat or giving his sister a small nick.

"Liar." Kururi murmured accusingly.

"Yeah, you're an informant."

"Iza-nii find."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "I'm busy."

"Then hurry up and tell us? Or we can ask Shizuo-san."

"No!" Izaya blurted. The pair of them bothering the faux blonde was the last thing he wanted. "I'll tell you."

"Yay." Mairu grinned.

"Happy." Kururi chimed in.

Izaya sighed looking at his phone. Half an hour more. He'd already waited two weeks. Half an hour was a drop in the ocean. "Half an hour." He murmured under his breath. "Only half an hour."

"Iza-nii?"

"Follow me." Izaya turned jogging back the way he'd come. "Try and keep up."

x-x-x

Coming out of the station was the idol. Kasuka Heiwajima had decided to use public transport probably because there was a stalker that had slashed his tyres. Izaya waved his hand irritably.

"Well there he is."

Did his sisters let go of him? No. They hid behind him looking all googly eyed at the actor. Why didn't they go out and meet their idol? They dangled from Shizuo's arms despite her being the most feared being in town.

"Too soon." Kururi murmured.

"So what?" Izaya glowered. "You two are just going to use me as a peeping post? Not happening." Without further ado he grabbed them by their pigtails and led them down towards the actor.

"Yuuhei-kun!" Izaya called gaily. The actor looked up just in time to see his sisters sprawled at his feet. "Don't bother me again."

Hurrying back the way he came he went double speed to his girlfriend's apartment. The incident with his sisters was forgotten within minutes. Izaya didn't know how embarrassed the two girls were being knocked down in front of their idol crush. Nor did he know how much his one lapse of carelessness would come to haunt him.

x-x-x

Pop. Pop pop pop. Mairu stabbed the pin down with a vengeance. The small square was tossed back to her twin to be returned to the drawer. Pop. Pop.

Their brother would pay for the humiliation he had caused. The two of them had become a blushing mess helped up by their idol.

"Revenge." Kururi put the squares back in neatly.

"Hardly." Mairu sulked. "I don't get why Iza-nii has so many. It's not like he has a girlfriend."

"Virgin." Kururi murmured.

"For life. Who would want to be with him?" Pop. Mairu pierced a small hole through the last condom. "Let's go before he comes back."

The two girls fled the apartment and down the stairs. At the other end of the hall, the elevator pinged and the doors opened.

x-x-x

Izaya was a broken man. He'd trekked all the way to his girlfriend's apartment, only to find it vacant. Lost for words and energy, the raven had hailed a cab back.

Pushing open the door he tossed the keys into the small silver bowl and shrugged his coat off. "Close the door already. What are you going to do if anyone sees me like this?"

Izaya's head shot up at the sound of a woman's voice. Quickly he closed the door. Sitting at his desk was the illusive blonde wearing one of his dressing robes. It cut off just below the knee, black and red. It fit him perfectly.

"It's short." Izaya commented getting an eyeful of cleavage. The two folds were held loosely closed by the sash.

"Point out the obvious. Why don't you?" His guest huffed taking a stand. A wide strip top to toe was on view. "Shinra said you'd finished your work."

"I have." Izaya stepped closer feeling his other head rise. "You could have called."

"I wanted to surprise you for once."

"Consider me surprised." Izaya grinned. "Does this mean you aren't going to put up a fight?"

"Shut up and get over here, flea." Shizuo growled, condom packaging between her teeth.

Izaya was all for it. No doubt he'd explode all over himself like a five pump chump. Instead of grabbing the blonde and bending her over his desk, Izaya slumped onto the sofa.

"If you want me come get me." The informant sighed tiredly. "You weren't the only one that wanted make a surprise."

"Hah?"

"I didn't call because I came to see you, Shizu-chan."

"...oh." His girlfriend blushed showing him another rare expression. "I didn't know."

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you did." Izaya sighed. "I'm exhausted and you're being a tease."

"Then," a pause as the blonde came to stand seductively in front of him "it's okay if I do everything, right?"

"Do you think you can?" Izaya goads quietly. It's always him that takes the initiative, him that seduces. It's almost all one sided.

"Tch, stupid flea. I wouldn't be here if I couldn't." Shizuo drops to her knees slowly, flashing her navel and cleavage. Her delicate calloused hands rest against his knees as she makes herself home. She's still none too gentle unzipping his jeans. It's a bloody miracle she doesn't rip his manhood off. Just because he wasn't a nympho, that didn't mean he wanted to be a eunuch.

Her hand is warm, nails thankfully short and worn down. The blonde curtain falls covering his view. Izaya closes his eyes the moment her mouth descends. It's like opening the coffee jar in the morning and inhaling the scent. It's dying for a piss and finding a toilet. Izaya has never been so relieved in his life.

His head tilts back in the knowledge he's getting laid. Good thing he stocked up on condoms. He personally made sure the blonde ditched the pill. Too many hormones and mood swings. At this stage he keeps his mouth shut. A single word and their lovemaking would turn into a fight. For today he'd surrender.

Izaya unclenches his hands from his pants. Threading them gently through the soft silken curtain, his fingers crook finding loose purchase. Slowly he rolls his hips clockwise, uttering a moan as Shizuo shows him the skills he never knew she had. There's the heated perfect suction devouring his manhood. It's a long awaited massage that satisfies every inch of his shaft. Now all he wants to do is bury it inside Shizuo's tight sweetness.

"Izaya," comes the breathless whisper of his name. Wide honeyed orbs look up to him. "Touch me."

x-x-x

Pleasure only works when both of them are satisfied. Izaya knows this from past encounters. His self control is barely hanging on. He's already come twice and already it's not enough. Even whilst his mind is thinking of cold showers, his hands are groping, his teeth nuzzling soft perky points. His fingers delve further into the moist wetness, salivating at the juices dripping over the digits.

"Izaya enough." Shizuo growls just as pent up as he is. The wrapper tears, warm thin rubber constricting over the tip. In moments he's covered and looking around for something to coat himself with.

"Fuck that." The blonde sidles further into his lap. Quickly she sinks down on him taking him whole.

Izaya hisses. The protozoan never knows how to take things slowly. "Protozoan." He grinds out breathing deeply.

"I'm alright. Move." The blonde moans.

"Glad you are." Izaya bites out gripping her hips. He was thinking about being nice. Not so much now. His brutish girlfriend was long overdue a spanking.

x-x-x

"Where are you going?" Izaya asks hearing rustling on the other side of the bed. It's the blonde leaning over the edge blindly searching for her bra.

"Home. It's getting late." His girlfriend responds holding the covers above her breasts. Izaya captures her slim waist, pulling her flush against him.

"Stay."

"I'm sore, flea." The blonde almost whimpers. It sounds more like a pained growl.

"All the more reason to stay."

"You never want me to stay over."

"I've decided I want you to live with me." Izaya spoons his girlfriend, kissing at the nape of her neck. "Maybe I'm done hiding our relationship."

Shizuo tenses in his arms. "Why? What's changed?"

"I've just decided I want to see your face every morning when I wake up." Izaya grins. It's the closest he'll ever come to confessing. Loving a monster is a lot different from loving humanity.

"That's- it's too soon."

"We've been dating since high school."

"No, we've been fucking since high school. We haven't been out of the apartment together other than me trying to beat you down and you trying to wind me up."

"That's-"

"I'll think about it." His girlfriend decides.

"Fine." Izaya sighs in resignation. Changing the blonde's mind when it was made up was near impossible. "Stay here tonight. Trial run." He adds before the blonde can refuse him out right.

x-x-x

"Morning." Izaya smiles. Shizuo blinks at him.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

Shizuo blinks again staring at him. "You have bed hair."

"Mmhm. So do you. It's all puffed up like a cave woman." Izaya chuckles smoothing the golden locks down. "Do you want to stay in bed?"

"No, I-"

"The shower is free. I'll make us some breakfast." Izaya dares to lean forward and kiss Shizuo on the cheek. He knows the situation is confusing. The sudden closeness is bewildering and the blonde doesn't do well in corners. But if there was nothing between them, then they wouldn't have been together for seven years.

"Flea."

"Hm?" Izaya waits patiently. It's best for the brute to believe she's in control.

"D-do you maybe want to shower together?"

Izaya smiles. "Aren't your hips still sore? I can't promise I will keep my hands to myself."

"It's fine." Shizuo slips out from under the covers naked as the day she was born. Her hips seem to sway as she glides across his room and into the bathroom. "After all, we still haven't exhausted your monthly supply." She looks back at him, a small foiled square in her mouth.

Izaya shakes his head and follows. He's pushed against the wall before the door can close.

x-x-x

A week later and a trial of living together, Shizuo gives him the go ahead to make their relationship official. They haven't told anyone, though Shinra knows they're sleeping together, since it was the only way to stop his so called friend trying to set her up. No doubt Celty knows as well. The pair shared everything.

"You look nervous." Izaya comments. They've already decided the first people to tell. Kasuka is out on a shoot for the next few days. His sisters are on their way over to the apartment now.

Izaya doesn't see why the blonde is fretting. If the two of them get married, his sisters will be related to Kasuka and have the right to visit when they want.

"I guess. What will you do if they hate me?"

Izaya sighs. His girlfriend can be so cute sometimes. Her expressions make her look almost fragile. His beautiful fragile doll with a sure kill punch.

"They won't. They aren't scared of you."

"Right. They come and see me all the time."

"Yep. If anything they like you better than they like me."

His words fall on deaf ears as the door bell chimes. It's his sisters sounding idly subdued. Usually they're banging loudly and shouting through the locks.

Opening the door he lets the pair in. It's strange how they sidle past the threshold heads bowed.

"I'll get right to it. I'm dating Shizu-chan."

The pair freeze slowly looking to the blonde. The colour in their faces drain as they look back and forth between them. "R-really?" Mairu asks clinging to her twin.

"Yeah, Shizu-chan wanted to let our families know first."

Kururi swallows looking up at him. "...sleep together?"

"Already done that." Izaya smirks.

"Flea!" Shizuo glares at him in disgust.

His answer though makes his sister spooked. "W-when?"

"Since high school." Izaya shrugs. There's no point in half truths.

Kururi slumps to her knees and begins to cry. "...sorry."

"Ehe. Time to go." Mairu grins trying to lift her sister. Izaya's eyes narrow.

"What have you done?"

"N-nothing. Why would we do anything to you, iza-nii? Come on, Kuru-nee."

"Kururi?" Izaya stands over his sister.

"...sorry. Mad...poke...holes..."

It clicks. Shizuo is looking blank. She hasn't learnt how to translate his sister. Izaya groans covering his face with one hand. "When?"

Mairu sighs. "Last week. But its your fault. You humiliated us."

"Flea? Should I go?" The blonde asks believing she's in the way.

Izaya breathes deep thinking of the implications of what's happened. The only good news is that he won't be blamed for it for once. Not when his sisters have readily confessed.

"No. This concerns you too." Izaya sighs. One week. During that time they'd been like newly weds, at it like rabbits. "How many?" He asks his sisters voice cold. It's not petty revenge. It's a life changing gamble they've taken.

"Dunno," Mairu laughs "a few."

Kururi glances at the blonde. "...all."

"Shit." It's all too real. "Shizu-chan, you're...going to need to take a pregnancy test."

His girlfriend gapes at him. "Hah?"

Izaya sighs. "My sisters thought it would be fun to poke holes in all my condoms."

It's clicked for the blonde too. Her eyes widen, face ashen as he lips tremble. He catches her before her knees give way beneath her.

x-x-x

Pregnant. It's a shock for both of them. They haven't been to the doctor but the advanced tests are pretty damning. Izaya holds out another box. One was most definitely wrong, two was the same. Three the probability was lowering. Six was almost definitive.

Shizuo snatches the box from him. He's not sure if she has any more urine stored away. That's probably what the large bottle of water in her hand is for. She's guzzling it like she's been wandering in the desert.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya presses gently.

"Don't say it."

"Okay. But I only brought ten, okay?"

The door slams shut. Izaya closes his eyes listening to another test being crushed underfoot. He can hear sobbing through the door. He's caught between leaving her to cry and accept the truth or go in and comfort her.

Izaya chooses the latter. They're in this together. Shimmying open the door he walks straight to his girlfriend and draws her into a hug. "Whatever you want to do."

Shizuo clings to him bawling her eyes out. Everything was going to change and neither one of them were ready for it. Seven years and they'd just made their relationship official. Now there was suddenly a little monster on the way.

x-x-x

"Do we have to get married?" Shizuo asks snuggled against him. Her eyes are red and puffy where she's been crying.

"Not if you don't want to." Izaya shrugged.

"I just don't want a shotgun wedding."

"I can amend the conception date."

"..Y-you can?" She asks looking hopeful.

"Yeah. If we get hitched as soon as possible." Izaya leaned back letting the blonde think things through.

"I'm having a baby." Shizuo's voice was high pitched and incredulous.

"I know."

"You're going to be a father."

Izaya groaned. "I know. Do you think I should quit as an informant?"

Shizuo sighed moving closer into him. "What's the point? We've both made a lot of enemies. We'll both protect this child."

"Or children. Could be twins. They run in my family."

"...It's good right?" His girlfriend asks sounding unsure.

Izaya places a hand on her belly and smiles. "Yeah, this is good."

x-x-x

Click

Izaya recovering from a black eye after meeting with Kasuka and confirming their relationship.

Click

Shizuo in a wedding dress.

Click

Celty and Shizuo celebrating.

Click

Izaya recovering from a black eye after telling Kasuka of the pregnancy.

Click

Izaya holding Shizuo's hair back during morning sickness.

Click

Shizuo looking miserable in her self imprisonment.

Click

Shizuo sleeping.

Click

Shizuo getting bigger.

Click

The new maid to deal with Shizuo's growing list of demands.

Click

Shizuo sleeping.

Click

Shizuo trying to be seductive.

Click

The hospital waiting room.

Click

Izaya's broken hand.

"Flea, come hold the baby." Shizuo calls looking flushed. She's done well.

"I'm coming." Izaya walks into the hospital room, melting at the sight that greets him. His wife is sitting up in bed beaming tiredly. The baby in her arms looks tiny.

Izaya takes out his phone- click- and takes another photo for their growing family album.

Gingerly he takes the baby, fumbling with his phone. It's hard to use when it's strapped up in plaster.

"Give it here." Shizuo takes his phone and holds it up. Click.

End


	24. Dog house

Title:- Dog house

Pairing:- fem Izuo, Shizuka x Mikado

Rating:- T

Warning:- language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to puppy love part 2 from the previous archive.

Requested by:- Tachumare

Izaya opened the door, walking back to his desk with a skip in his gait. The apartment had pretty much gone to shit, since his secretary had quit on him. He didn't have time to do the housework. As it turned out his pet did actually do something instead of lazing around all day. Shiki didn't actually say anything about the tip. He could feel himself being assessed though. If there was anything wrong his yakuza handler would be straight with him.

"Seems quieter than usual." Shiki commented after he'd sat down at his desk.

"My pet ran away." Izaya shrugged bring up the data he needed.

"I wasn't aware you owned a pet." The yakuza commented.

"A bitch." He shrugged again.

"Do you need help looking for her?"

Izaya met the man's eyes and smirked. "All in hand. I had her microchipped. She can't go far."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your work."

"It won't. I'll go and collect her when I have time."

Shiki stared at him. "You're not worried? She hasn't been taken to the pound has she?"

Izaya shook his head. "No, she's a clumsy bitch. She ran to a friend."

x-x-x

Izaya smothered a yawn, one hand clutching the towel on top of his damp hair. His sharp eyes watched the flickering red dot on screen bounce around. She'd settled down. It was about time. He'd given her freedom and she chose to dally. Firstly getting the police involved and secondly going straight to Celty, even when he'd destroyed their connection.

Now the small dot moved in small circles in one place. She hadn't gone far. Ikebukuro. That was the best she could do? It was easy enough to go and pick her up but where was the fun in that? Before he accepted his pet back, some punishment was in order. Izaya had to make sure she never thought about defying him again.

x-x-x

Izaya sat back in the apartment he'd recently rented. Originally he had scouted out the area and found an apartment block directly opposite. But finding the apartment his pet was in had paper thin walls was too good to pass up. That was why he was leaning against the wall.

It was like being in the room itself. He could hear Shizuka moving around as if the barrier wasn't there. He could hear rustling as she dressed and undressed. He could hear the shower and banging as she tried to prepare a meal.

Izaya had placed the bed right against the wall, where he knew Shizuka slept on the other side mere centimetres away. Closing his eyes he listened as she tucked herself under the covers. He heard the press of keys. Small short beeps dialling in a number she probably deleted after use every time.

His pet wasn't as stupid as he'd thought. Not once had she mentioned her boyfriend's name, even though they spoke every day. It was the same now. He could hear the blonde fidgeting in her bed.

"Hey, it's not too late is it?" Her voice was soft. "Ah, no. I was about to go to sleep."

"Well it's been a busy day. I have an interview tomorrow morning...yeah...I know."

Shizuka sounded happy. Izaya clenched his fist. She didn't have the right. There was no such thing as freedom for a monster.

"...grey...huh? I thought you were asking the colour of my panties...pink. It's a long pullover. The sleeves reach the middle of my hands...yeah. Well I should go. You have...to wake up early tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you."

Izaya smirked hearing the words. The monster believed someone could love her. It looked like it was his job to show her the truth.

x-x-x

Izaya bided his time waiting. Two days later and Shizuka took her first anxious steps outside. He watched her through a small gap of the curtains. She looked nervous, looking left and right repeatedly. Her steps were slow, long sleeves constantly tugged over her hands.

For a first trip she didn't get far. Izaya watched her until she reached the bottom of the road. From there she turned around and quickly scurried back to the apartment. He heard quick steps and a slam of a door. His narrow escape was when plaster dust rained down over the bed.

It looked like Shizuka was fighting something. Herself maybe? His rules? Either way she was irritated and angry. Leaving the question. Who was it for? Who was it giving the monster false hopes? Which of his humans did he have to punish?

The wall didn't fall down despite it threatening to do so. Izaya remade the bed as quietly as he could. It was best the blonde believe she was alone. Setting up his laptop he listened to the whimpering on the other side of the wall. In the end she would have no where to go. When she reached the lowest point on the cusp of despair, he would collect her.

So he did what he always did. Izaya planned, plotted and strategised. When he was done he opened the takeaway container and treated himself.

x-x-x

Shizuka went out again. This time Izaya expected her to be quick. He waited until she was down the stairs before breaking into her apartment. It was sparse with a single futon and dangerous looking cracks down the walls. The floor was covered in a variety of coloured clothing.

There was nothing to suggest a lover or anything else. The cupboards were filled with the bare minimum. At some point she would need to go shopping again. That was probably why she was so anxious to go outside.

Izaya looked around staring down at the clothes the blonde so clearly found precious. With a wicked smirk he undid the button of his jeans. He mights as well ruin her new treasures.

x-x-x

Izaya heard the shriek echo throughout the new apartment he was in. He heard the crash through the wall, glad that he'd moved to the apartment above. It was the price Shizuka paid for choosing a near empty apartment block. He could move into any of the apartments surrounding her one.

"Izaya!" He heard her scream. It was followed by a curse and then waterworks. The message had been received loud and clear. He doubted the blonde would be going anywhere.

x-x-x

Izaya heard her break. It took almost a week to bring the hard headed protozoan down. The final straw was probably when Masaomi arrived at the apartment. Of course he knew the pair weren't sleeping together. The teen was infatuated with someone else he'd broken.

No matter how quickly Shizuka managed to get the blond out of the apartment, she'd know it was too late. He'd already figured out her secret little boyfriend.

By this point he was in the apartment on the left, tossing his phone into his lap. He let the phone ring, hearing the ringing on the other side of the wall. He heard a small thud as Shizuka dropped the phone knowing it was him.

With a grin he lay on the bed. "Aren't you going to answer, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked loudly with mirth.

Stunned silence greeted him as Shizuka realised her mistake. Seconds later the wall crashed through. Izaya tossed the large piece of plaster to the floor. "You didn't think that was the end, did you?"

"F-flea." The blonde growled crossing into his apartment. "Get out."

"This is my apartment." Izaya grinned. "Hm, Shizu-chan looks even more indecent dressed like that. Is it for Mikado-kun?"

Izaya got his desired reaction. The blonde froze not even denying it. "I won't let you hurt him."

"How do you plan on that?" He asked sitting up. "I've had plenty of time to make some calls."

"If you touch him..."

"That all depends on you, Shizu-chan." Izaya shrugged.

The blonde growled at him fists clenched. "What do you want?"

Izaya smiled. "Come home."

"No, this is my home."

"Then I guess I'll be paying Mikado-kun a visit." Izaya shrugged stretching as he hopped from the bed.

"Wait!" Izaya looked down seeing the trembling hand clutching desperately at his coat. It was almost too easy.

x-x-x

"What now?" Shizuka asked with a scowl. Izaya relaxed back in his computer chair. He'd missed it for the past week or so.

"You like Mikado-kun, hm?" Izaya asked already knowing the answer.

"...You know I do." The blonde scowled.

"But you're not with him now?" Izaya leaned forward. "Because he's still in school?"

"If you know, why ask?" The blonde glared at him.

"To make sure. This is what is going to happen. You'll text Celty and let her know you've left town."

"Fine."

"You'll be living with me. I've brought you some warmer clothes to wear. You can keep your phone and stay in contact with Mikado."

"Huh?" Shizuka looked at him in surprise.

"You heard me. Phone contact only. As he is now he can't do anything. You didn't really expect me to give you my blessing that easily did you?" Izaya grinned.

"I don't need your blessing." Shizuka scowled.

"Ah but then I'd leave you two alone. No more interference. You'd be like a normal couple."

Izaya knew Shizuka liked that idea. The anger melted from her face. "When do I get to see him?"

"Well he's still in school, so let's say when he graduates and becomes an adult. If he drops out it doesn't count. Sound fair?"

"Yeah." The blonde answered immediately.

"Great." Izaya smothered a yawn. "Go and see if everything fits you."

x-x-x

"You look happy." Shiki commented standing in front of his desk.

"Guess so." Izaya shrugged digging out the files the yakuza wanted.

"Your pet came back?"

"She did." Izaya confirmed.

"Don't lose her again." Shiko told him in concern for his work.

"I won't." The informant promised.

After Shiki left, Izaya went into the bedroom seeing Shizuka curled up under the covers, phone clutched protectively in hand. She was fully dressed, the new clothes neatly folded against the drawer. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Izaya ran his fingers through her hair. Shizuka twitched but continued sleeping. For now he left her to sleep. Instead choosing to stalk Mikado's movements.

x-x-x

"Good morning." Izaya heard. It wasn't for him. Shizuka was on the phone talking to her boyfriend. "I don't know, I'll think of something...cream today. It's nice and warm...yeah...yeah...me too...good luck at school."

Izaya waited at the threshold. "Morning Shizu-chan." Her expression instantly turned frosty. "I made breakfast."

"Not hungry." She growled cradling the phone.

"No? Not even for a strawberry milkshake and sweet omelette?" Izaya shrugged. "Guess I'll throw it away then."

"Wait!" Shizuka scrambled out of bed slipping the phone into her pocket. "...Since you've already made it."

"Did you text Celty?"

"...yeah. She wanted to know where I was. I told her I needed some space."

"Good." Everything was going smoothly for once.

"Oi, flea. Why did you want me to come back?"

Izaya paused thinking carefully about his response, since it would affect how Shizuka was to him. "I don't know. Guess it wasn't the same without you. Eat your breakfast."

It was a good answer. The blonde looked at him relaxing further. Izaya kept his distance making sure not to crowd her space. It wouldn't be good if she got scared before her guard was down.

He stayed at his computer whilst she ate and didn't go anywhere near the bathroom whilst she showered, except to set out a fresh change of clothes.

"Shizu-chan? Do you want lunch?" He asked at midday. "Do you want dinner?" He asked at five o'clock after finishing his work. The answer was yes to both.

The only thing he didn't give up on was the bed. They shared the bed like old times. Izaya would have been happier if she'd been shackled to it but for now it was fine. Shizuka lay curled up away from him.

Izaya closed his eyes hiding a smirk beneath his poker face. Shizuka was naive as always. She believed she would be meeting Mikado once the teen had finished school. But she wouldn't be leaving. Not this time. He'd keep a closer eye on her and make sure she couldn't leave her cage. He'd bind her in every way possible and most of all he would make sure Mikado never graduated.

End


	25. Incarcerated

Title:- Incarcerated

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to immobilised from the previous archive.

Requested by:- Suzuchan

Shizuo bit his lip, eyes glancing nervously at the door. His breath came out in soft shallow pants as his body rocked against the mattress. Izaya his boyfriend held his legs dangling over his shoulders.

It felt like electricity running along his fingers when the raven touched him. "Shizu-chan, look at me."

"But the door-" Shizuo started. It wasn't unlocked. His family were downstairs and could come up at anytime.

"Don't stifle your voice." Izaya smiled. "I want to hear you."

Shizuo shook his head. He was becoming a pervert. Why else would he want Izaya to continue? There was a risk of his brother or parents walking in on them. His mouth opened, a loud gasp breaking free.

"Better." Izaya murmured kissing his thigh. "Louder. Call my name."

Shizuo stared into the ruby eyes of his boyfriend. His own were beginning to sting. "Izaya." He gasped quietly.

"Louder, Shizu-chan."

"Izaya!" Shizuo cried, his arms slipping around the raven's shoulders. "Izaya!" Each cry grew louder.

"That's it, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned. "Scream it. Show everyone how good you're feeling."

Shizuo knew it was wrong. He rocked against Izaya, moaning non stop. His heart pounded painfully in his chest. Blood rushed in his ears, hearing the footsteps coming up the stairs. Still he couldn't take his eyes away from Izaya.

A slither of light grew wider as the door was open. "Shizuo, what are you-" Shizuo shuddered flinching at the scream that pierced through his ears.

x-x-x

"Gifted are strong. Each of you was born with a special gift. It could be something small or something big. You as individuals are special."

"But we're weak against the others."

"True. A gifted can only be stopped by a neutraliser. Like you they were born with a special gift. With a single touch you could fall under their control."

"Sensei, we already know this."

"I know. But it's something you can never forget. Today's lesson will be- Heiwajima-kun! Am I boring you?"

Shizuo blinked seeing the rest of the class staring back at him. Celty was directly in front looking worried. "Huh?"

"Am I boring you?" The teacher stood next to his desk staring down at him.

"No." He answered.

"Pay attention. These classes are to help you embrace your gifts, as well as teach you how to protect yourself from neutralisers."

Shizuo nodded feeling small. There were other things on his mind. Such as where he was going to live. After his mother had walked in on him, a row had erupted leaving him homeless after his father had kicked him out. But more importantly he was worried about Izaya. His boyfriend hadn't yet started school. These lessons were as the teacher pointed out, important.

"Now today we'll discuss how to tell a normal person, a gifted and a neutraliser apart."

Shizuo sat up straight. This was the most important lesson to date. He noticed how everyone else had done the same.

"At first glance everyone looks the same. A gifted can easily find another gifted. Your powers make your bodies like magnets. Now I want everyone to close their eyes."

Shizuo closed his eyes.

"Feel that?" The teacher asked. "What you're sensing is the gifted."

Shizuo felt a pull across the class even though he remained seated. It was a low content feeling thrumming through the room. It was incredible. He didn't know his classmates but he knew their power.

"Open your eyes." The teacher instructed. "If you ever find yourself alone and in need of help, close your eyes and seek out the closest gifted."

Shizuo nodded pulling a small notebook from his desk. Opening the first page he grabbed a pen and started writing. Izaya wouldn't know any of this. He could keep him safe for when he eventually started school.

"The next is the neutralisers." The teacher walked to the door and slid it open. Shizuo like everyone else scraped their chairs back and shuffled uneasily. "For this task I've asked the class rep to come in."

Shizuo felt his skin crawl at the sight of the meek looking raven. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. The neutraliser in question looked around the room and smiled like a devil in the guise of an angel.

"Now close your eyes." Shizuo refused. He wasn't letting his guard down. Not when the enemy was standing right in front of him. "I understand your first meeting was shocking but Ryugamine will remain where he is."

Small murmurs broke out through the class. Celty was visibly shaking.

"Um, sensei I think I should go."

The teacher sighed. "What if he stands outside and I block the door?"

"I'm fine with that." Someone at the front said.

"Me too." Someone by the window answered.

"I guess." Another one said.

"Good. Ryugamine-kun, could you please leave the classroom?"

A huge collective sigh of relief filled the classroom. "Now close your eyes. There is a neutraliser outside the classroom. I want you to focus on him. How do you feel?"

Shizuo closed his eyes thinking about the negator standing outside. Those in the front row weren't safe from an attack. His eyes snapped open feeling a sting.

"Heiwajima-kun, how does a neutraliser feel to you?"

"Like a sting." Shizuo murmured. It was like a harsh warning not to get closer. Now it felt like buzzing.

"Correct. Your instincts protect you from those that mean you harm. Unconsciously you already know if a neutraliser is near. At first it will feel like a sharp sting. That will fade into a sort of buzzing."

Shizuo jotted the notes down. It was handy stuff to keep himself and Izaya safe.

"Sensei, c-could you send him away now?"

x-x-x

Shizuo fled the classroom. Usually he would stay with Celty but today he felt like he needed to see Izaya. Clutching the notebook in hand he hurried to the school gate. There wasn't really a need to hurry. He had nowhere to go. But there was Izaya waiting at the gate, one hand waved in greeting. Shizuo made haste his heart pounding. He felt drawn to the raven. When he reached his side, the pull stopped. "Hey, Shizu-chan. Good day?"

"What are you doing here?" Shizuo asked glancing back at the school. "Are you starting classes?"

"I came to pick you up." Izaya smiled. "I can't have you wondering the streets. It's dangerous. Stay with me."

Shizuo sighed. "But I-"

"Stay with me, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo glanced around quickly leading the other teen to safety. Izaya didn't have a clue what dangers lurked in the school. Just by being seen he could make himself a target. He didn't have the time to try and calm himself down. Maybe when he was sure they were safe, he could use the new skill he had been taught.

"Shizu-chan, calm down." Izaya took his hand leading him far away from the school. They took short cuts and the roads where there were less people. Even then his body automatically moved away from accidental bumping.

"Where are we going?" The teen asked.

"My place. It was partly my fault you got in trouble with your parents. I'll take responsibility. Trust me, Shizu-chan."

"I do." Shizuo muttered letting himself be pulled into a waiting car. Izaya grinned giving orders to the driver. "Why didn't you park outside the school?"

"I felt like walking. Besides," Izaya grinned "we got to hold hands."

Shizuo turned his head away. "Idiot. It's dangerous."

"I know."

"Really? You seem pretty carefree to me." Shizuo grumbled. He didn't want to see Izaya on his knees obeying every command given. His boyfriend was too proud for that.

"Look at me, Shizu-chan." Izaya crawled into his lap and grabbed his cheeks. "All you need to do is believe in me. I'm touched you're worried about me but I can handle myself. Let's just go home."

Shizuo glances at their joined hands. "Does your mother know I'm staying?"

Izaya shrugs leaning against him. From the driver's perspective it probably looks like they were doing something dirty. "I live by myself, Shizu-chan."

"Eh?" Shizuo felt startled at the news. Every time the raven had stayed over, his mother had asked if he'd been given permission. Each time Izaya had answered yes. "Your mother is..."

"Still alive. She's taking care of my sisters. I needed space so I...what's wrong?"

Shizuo sighed. "I didn't know. About you living alone or that you have sisters." What else didn't he know about his boyfriend?

Soft laughter filled his ears. Izaya smiled touching his cheek. "Don't look like that. We just haven't had the time to talk. I have two sisters. Younger twins. Neither are gifted or neutralisers. Anything else?"

Shizuo shook his head. They were heading to Izaya's place. It would be only the two of them. Snatching his hand free his mind filled with what they would most likely be doing.

Izaya grinned wickedly. "What could you possibly thinking about now?"

"N-nothing." Shizuo pushed against the teen's chest. "Sit properly."

"You're adorable." Izaya climbed off of him and flopped in his seat.

The teen blushed feeling his temperature rise. "Don't call me that!"

"Hai hai." Izaya laughed again grabbing his arm with both hands. "We'll have plenty to do when we get home, you should get some rest now."

Shizuo didn't think he would ever blush so much in his life. His body felt like it was burning up.

x-x-x

"Here we are." Izaya grinned opened the door. "Welcome home, Shizu-chan." Shizuo fell through the doorway under Izaya's weight. He stumbled before regaining his balance. Izaya's lips were hot against his. The raven's hands slipping under his shirt.

"The door."

"Leave it." Izaya breathed.

"Izaya!" Shizuo stepped away and closed the door. Thanks to their carelessness, he had already been kicked out. He didn't want Izaya's neighbours to see them.

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo leaned against the door. "Sorry, I didn't want a repeat of last time."

Izaya's expression softened. "Ah, I suppose so. Should we prepare dinner?" The raven turned from him and walked away. Shizuo quickened his steps, circling Izaya's waist.

"Are you mad?" He asked quietly. If Izaya hated him...if Izaya left him...he'd have nothing.

"I'm not mad, Shizu-chan. Sit down. I'll make us something to eat." Izaya turned in his arms and flicked his nose. "I've been meaning to ask, what is that notebook in your hand?"

Shizuo stepped back looking at the rolled up book held tightly in his hand. It looked worn, the cover torn. "I made notes during class."

"Oh? That doesn't sound like you." Izaya teased.

"Actually they're for you." Shizuo held out the notebook. Until you attend classes, I'll make notes for you. Today we learned how to recognise other gifted and neutralisers."

Izaya took a step back. Shizuo furrowed his brows trying to identify the expression quickly passing Izaya's features. "Is that so? Thanks, Shizu-chan. Why don't you find somewhere to sit. I might have some pudding in the fridge."

"Sure." Shizuo took notice of his surroundings after Izaya left him alone. It was as he expected of a student living on their own. It was a small apartment with nothing but tatami mats and two futons. The kitchen was hidden by a decorated screen. A single door most likely led to the bathroom.

Shizuo sat down close to the single laptop sitting open in the middle of the room. He wasn't tempted to look at the screen. Being Izaya's boyfriend didn't mean he had a right to interfere.

But short of bothering Izaya, there was nothing to entertain himself. Shizuo closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. Pushing his senses out he tried to see if the neighbours were either two categories. Both of them were normal. With a small smile he turned his focus to the kitchen. His brow furrowed sensing nothing. Opening his eyes he got to his knees and looked behind the screen. Izaya was humming happily wielding a knife.

"Hey, Izaya." Shizuo called.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

"I can't sense you. Why do you think that is?"

His boyfriend behind the screen stayed silent. Shizuo went to open his mouth when the silence became awkward. "Maybe because we've become one." Izaya grinned poking his head around the screen. "Too corny?"

"Idiot." Shizuo shook his head. "The neighbours aren't a threat."

"That looks like a neat skill. Make sure you use it to keep yourself safe." Izaya went back to the what he was doing.

"You too. Learn from my notes."

"Ah but I might not be able to read your writing." Izaya joked. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Will you eat veggies?"

"If I have to." Shizuo shrugged. "There's pudding for after, right?"

"Yeah. Why don't you wash up? Dinner will be ready soon."

Shizuo shivered. "That almost sounds like you'll be eating me."

Izaya chuckled. "Later. A little to the right of where you're kneeling right now."

Shizuo quickly fled to the bathroom and locked the door.

x-x-x

"How is it?" Izaya asked. Shizuo held the small bowl close to his mouth, shovelling in rice with his chopsticks.

"It's good." He answered chewing on what he guessed was tuna.

"Of course it is. I made it." Izaya grinned. "Tuna is my favourite."

Shizuo nodded swallowing a mouthful. "I don't have any money."

"I know that." Izaya shrugged. "I was the one that got you kicked out."

"I could try and get a part time job."

"And cut our time together short?"

Shizuo set down the bowl. "If you came to class we'd be together. How do you afford this place?"

"I have a part time job. Don't worry it's mainly stuff I can do at home."

"I wasn't." The teen shrugged. "I just wanted to know where you got these clothes from? They fit perfectly so I know they're not yours."

"I brought them for you. I thought you wouldn't have been given time to pack."

Shizuo hung his head and clenched his fists. "I can't pay you back."

"I'm not expecting you too, don't worry about it, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo sighed and resumed eating. "Fine. Thanks."

x-x-x

"Ah." Shizuo curled into a ball trying to escape Izaya's hands. His boyfriend was no doubt using his gift. "I said I'd do it."

"But I prefer it when I get to touch you." Izaya smirked moving his hand. "You're adorable writhing under me."

"Not under you." The teen gasped.

"Ah. That's right. We'll have to change that. Spread yourself for me, Shizu-chan."

"Hurry up." Shizuo parted himself clutching Izaya's shoulders. His eyes snapped wide. "Ungh."

"Feels good, hm?"

Shizuo moaned loudly rutting against the intrusion.

"This is all you need, Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

Izaya was already gone when he woke up. The futon next to his was empty. His breakfast sat on the counter next to his freshly washed uniform.

Shizuo hurried with his morning routine and raced to school. It was a longer route now that he lived in Shinjuku. Glancing at the time he cursed wondering why Izaya hadn't woken him.

"Damn it." He cursed racing for the station. His body jerked away from a few people he unconsciously knew to be neutralisers. Shizuo cursed finding a wallet in his pocket full of cash. Izaya. That's the only person it could be. He just hoped his boyfriend wasn't doing anything dangerous.

x-x-x

"Yesterday I taught you how to identify normal citizens, gifted and neutralisers. Today I'll be teaching you how to tell if you've been touched by a neutraliser."

"Sensei. Why do we need to know?"

"Because you may not know if you are under a neutraliser's control. Now close your eyes and focus like you did yesterday. This time I want you to turn your senses inward. Think of the last time you were knowingly touched."

The class rep. Shizuo could feel his mark like a light brand. There hadn't been any force behind it. It was light.

"Got it? Now try and feel for the same sort of mark. It could be anywhere on your body."

Shizuo let his senses roam his body. He couldn't feel anything abnormal. The only mark on his body was the raven with blue eyes. Instead he felt a throbbing inside him. His hands clutched the edge of his desk. It was his own fault for letting his thoughts drift to Izaya. The teen whimpered crossing his legs.

"Heiwajima-kun, can you see me after class?"

x-x-x

"Welcome home, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned waving from the kitchen.

"...I'm back." Shizuo answered hesitantly. Kicking off his shoes he lined them up by the door. "I made some notes today."

"Thanks. What did you learn today?"

"You'd know if you went to class." Shizuo grumbled.

"Ah but the teacher doesn't like me." Izaya answered.

"I can see that." Shizuo sighed stepping behind his boyfriend in the kitchen. "What did you do to piss her off?"

"Why? What happened?" Izaya reached around cheekily and groped his butt.

"Well she made me stay behind at the end of the lesson and started sprouting all this crap about how I've been corroded by a neutraliser. She said it was probably the one I was in a relationship with." Shizuo grumbled. "A load of bull. How could she accuse a gifted of being a neutraliser. Don't worry. I don't believe her lies."

"Hm? You don't think she's telling the truth?" Izaya had him against the counter.

"No. She probably saw you at the gate. Maybe you shouldn't come to school after all." Shizuo muttered. Izaya would only become a target.

"Mm, maybe I should. I don't like that she's singling you out." Izaya murmured stealing a kiss.

x-x-x

Izaya absent-mindedly stroked the sleeping teen's hair. His gaze was on his laptop screen; the only light in the apartment. He'd be able to move into somewhere bigger with the money sitting in his bank account. But with his age it would be suspicious.

Entering his password Izaya logged into the site. It loaded quickly displaying photos and prices. "You don't have a clue how high your bounty is, Shizu-chan. You became too well known."

Along with Shizuo, were the other two known gifted. Celty and Anri. "Don't worry, I won't let them touch you as long as you're mine." Izaya murmured leaning down to kiss the teen's forehead. "Your teacher however, is getting far too nosy for her own good. It's okay. She's not a normal human. One less gifted isn't going to matter."

x-x-x

Shizuo found himself repeating the morning before. The only exception was the absence of the teacher who had grilled him for being late the previous day, as well as accusing Izaya of being a neutraliser. Taking his seat he waited like the rest of the class for the teacher that didn't come and a lesson that wouldn't start. With a sigh he decided to get some fresh air on the roof.

He got as far as the next hall before seeing the class rep and Izaya. Shizuo growled charging forward. "Get away from him!" Swinging Izaya protectively behind him he backed away slowly glaring at the raven.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked worried.

"He's a neutraliser. Why are you with him?"

"Heiwajima-san, Orihara-san is a neutraliser."

Shizuo scowled. "...Liar. Why are you believing the teacher? Come on Izaya. Let's get out of here."

"Don't you have class?" Izaya asked clutching his sleeve.

"No point. Our teacher couldn't be bothered to turn up." Shizuo backed away nor wanting to show his back to the neutraliser.

"Oh. Why don't I treat you to some ice-cream then? I got paid this morning."

"Sounds good." Shizuo made a break for it urging Izaya in front of him.

"Heiwajima-san! Wait!" Shizuo felt his legs lock, his feet refusing to move.

"Come on, Shizu-chan." Izaya pulled his arm breaking the neutraliser's spell.

"Orihara-san, what have you done? Its against the school rules to corrode a gifted." The class rep took a step forward.

"Shizu-chan, run!" Izaya's voice sounded like a whip cracking.

Together they fled the school out into the streets. "What now?"

"Now? It's just us." Izaya smiled hand in his. "Ice cream and then tuna. I know a great sushi place. Come on, Shizu-chan. You can forget about school. You've learnt all you need to."

"But...what was the class rep talking about?" Shizuo asked feeling a headache coming on.

"Shizu-chan, I'll take care of everything. Its okay to forget."

Shizuo staggered falling to his knees. He blinked feeling the blood rush to his head. His vision blurred momentarily. "Wha-?" Glancing behind him he stared at closed black gates protecting a glass building. It felt familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Shaking his head he let his boyfriend help him up and walked with Izaya hand in hand.

End


	26. Fragment - Between the normality

Title:- Fragment - Between the normality

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- language, violence, intersex, yaoi, psychological.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- With age comes changes and not all good.

 _A/N:- Almost christmas :)_

April. The month of new beginnings. With the cherry blossoms came change. Emi and her boyfriend Renzo were now starting high school. Shizuo had wanted to wave his little girl off but she was at the age of calling him an embarrassment. Ryo was due to start elementary school this morning. Unfortunately the seven year old was currently hiding under Emi's bed and refusing to come out.

"See you mom." Emi hurried out of the bathroom, long hair flowing out behind her. She kissed his cheek and hurried downstairs where Renzo would be having a staring contest with Izaya whilst he waited.

Shizuo sighed getting down on his hands and knees. He pressed his cheek against the carpet looking under the bed. "Ryo, what's wrong?"

"Don't wanna go." His son shuffled further back against the wall. Shizuo could easily lift the bed and scoop Ryo into his arms but he'd stopped using his strength for everything.

"Why not? You'll make new friends." Shizuo smiled.

"What if they don't like me?"

"Then they aren't nice." Shizuo reached out a hand holding it out like an olive branch. "It's only your first day. Emi was just as nervous as you."

Ryo perked up at the mention of his sister. "Really?"

"Yeah. Come on out."

"Will Emi see me to school?"

Shizuo shook his head. "No, she has her own school to go to."

Ryo frowned. "Oh. Just you mama?"

"Your father too." Shizuo smiled carefully pulling his son out from underneath the bed. "We're going to be late."

"Sorry mama." Ryo mumbled hanging his head.

"Don't worry. Everyone gets nervous." Shizuo smiled cradling Ryo into his arms. His own heart rate was going mental. It was worse than Emi's first day. His son was like him. Shizuo had dreaded this day wanting to keep his baby boy sweet and innocent.

"Mama, you're all wobbly." Ryo told him laying a small hand on his arm.

"I'm nervous too." Shizuo confessed with a false smile. His greatest fear other than anything happening to his family, was for his son to grow up hating him. When Ryo found out how different he was...the thought broke his heart.

"We can be nervous together." Ryo beamed. Shizuo nodded carrying him down the stairs. Izaya was waiting at the bottom not bothering to hide his concern. "Dada! Mama is all wobbly."

"I can see that." Izaya said resting a hand on his shoulder. "Look at you all dressed."

Carefully Shizuo lowered their son to his feet. He took a step back feeling sick. Izaya crouched down brushing off any dirt the uniform had accumulated under Emi's bed. Ryo looked adorable in his navy two piece uniform. Shizuo lifted the small hat and bag from the sofa. Crouching down he smoothed his son's hair down.

"Shizu-chan, you're fussing." Izaya chided.

"I can't help it." The blond grumbled.

"I know. But we're going to be late." Izaya sighed. "Don't forget we need to take Shi-chan to the vet."

"I know." Shizuo paused looking down at his son's small feet. "Ryo, where are your shoes?"

x-x-x

Everything was a rush. Izaya bundled them into the car and almost broke a few rules as he drove them to the school. Shizuo let go of his death grip in the back seat and unbuckled Ryo from his seat with a shaky hand. His son was staring past him out of the window, watching the rest of the little children walk into school guided by their parents. Shizuo looked at the variety of coloured back packs as he lifted Ryo from the car. Red was girls and black was for boys. That was originally the case. The choice had become much more diverse. They should have brought a blue one or any other colour, except the black one in his hand.

Izaya didn't understand his little worries. Not truly. Shizuo had experienced everything first hand. He had managed to stay hidden until Izaya had discovered the truth. Would his son suffer the same fate?

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya stood in front of him startling him out of his thoughts. "Ready to go?"

"Y-yeah. Come on Ryo." Shizuo walked stiffly trying to remember how his limbs worked. Izaya had a hand against his back leading him forward.

"You've done this before." Izaya reminded him.

"I know." Shizuo braced himself as they passed through the school gate.

"Mama, there's lots."

"Yeah." Shizuo stared at the crowd seeing everyone as a potential threat to his son.

"That means you can make a lot of friends." Izaya smiled. "Let's go and see what class you're in. Shizu-chan?"

"Y-yeah. Coming." Shizuo looked away following behind Izaya. He wanted to run back to the car and save Ryo.

What was it the other parents saw? He could feel them looking at him. Even if they didn't know he and his son were intersex, they could see his relationship with Izaya. That wouldn't be good for Ryo. He'd be seen as a bastard child or a child of divorcee who now had two gay parents. Ryo looked like Izaya so he would be the one that wasn't seen as the biological parent.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya's hand found his and squeezed. "If you start hyperventilating on me, I won't let you sleep tonight."

Shizuo blinked. "Huh? That's not much of a threat."

"No! Dada that's bad." Ryo tugged on Izaya's coat. "Mama needs eight hours sleep. You said so."

Izaya smiled down at their son. "I'm only joking. Your mummy is still nervous."

Ryo looked up at him. "Mama, I'm not nervous any more. You stop wobbling too."

Shizuo sighed. He was an idiot being scolded by his son. "Yeah. Should we go find out what class you're in?"

"I wanna be in a good one. Come on mama." Ryo beamed fitting a small hand in his.

x-x-x

Ryo's teacher was a strict looking old woman with a long pencil skirt and hair in a bun. She had glasses which she kept propping back on her nose. She was overly formal. Shizuo left Izaya and Watanabe-sensei to speak. The woman kept glancing at him lips pursed. Ryo was fidgeting staring around the classroom. Shizuo kept an eye on his son.

"Shizu-chan, we're going." Izaya called out. With a nod he got up.

"Ryo, we're going now. Be good. Enjoy your first day."

"Yes mama." Ryo answered running into his arms. Shizuo hugged his baby boy feeling like he was going to cry. "Bye bye dada."

"Have fun." Izaya ruffled Ryo's hair. "Come on, Shizu-chan."

"I know. One more minute."

"Now." Izaya sighed pulling him up.

Shizuo sighed looking downcast. "...yeah." He let Izaya pull him from the classroom. "Did you explain?"

"Yes."

"So everything is okay? The teacher knows?" Shizuo glanced back towards the classroom no longer in sight.

"Look where you're going." Izaya chided. "You don't have to worry about anything."

"The other parents-"

"Won't know any different."

"The other kids-"

"Are too young to understand. They won't notice anything." Izaya told him.

"But-"

"Shizu-chan, you're worrying over nothing."

Shizuo hung his head. "We should have brought him the blue bag."

"A bag isn't going to make a difference, protozoan." Izaya tossed over his shoulder, leading them through the the playground.

"It will." Shizuo murmured. "You don't know how it feels."

Izaya sighed. "You didn't have this much trouble with Emi."

"Emi wasn't different." Shizuo hissed keeping his voice low.

"Ryo isn't different, Shizu-chan." Izaya squeezed his hand.

"You know he is!"

Izaya shook his head. "You know Shizu-chan, you're the only one that sees him as different. Stop obsessing like your mother."

Shizuo staggered back as if he'd been slapped. He ripped his hand from Izaya's and glared. "What?"

"Shizu-chan-"

"I'm not my mother!" Shizuo snapped.

"I didn't say that." Izaya actually rolled his eyes.

"You just did. Don't bullshit me flea!"

"Shizu-chan! Where are you going?" Izaya reached for him as he stormed on ahead. "You're being stupid."

Shizuo stopped abruptly letting Izaya crash into his back. "So I'm my mother and stupid? Any other insults you want to throw at me?"

"Shizu-chan, I didn't mean it like that."

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it! Leave me alone, flea."

"Shizu-chan. Can't we talk about this like civilised adults?" Izaya sighed. "Get in the car."

"You get in the car and fuck off!" Shizuo hissed. "For all your sympathy and pity you don't understand a damn thing. When the questions start, you can answer them since it's not a big deal."

Izaya held onto his arm causing a scene. "Shizu-chan, back to the car."

Shizuo took a deep breath. "I go back to that car, I'm sticking my fist through the bonnet."

Izaya let go of him.

x-x-x

Shizuo did what he always did when he had an argument with Izaya. He turned his phone off and headed for the nearest bakery or in this case park. It was empty with the exception of a few people walking their dogs. He would have brought Shi-chan but he couldn't make the journey any more.

His husband was an idiot. He was nothing like his mother. He loved his family and would do anything for them. He let them make their own choices. Izaya didn't understand. Ryo was a child but he was smart. He had the same curiosity as his sister.

In nursery there hadn't been any distinction. Ryo had dressed as he had liked. Elementary was the start. The school uniform had been strict about boys wearing shorts and girls skirts. His son could have the most understanding teacher in the world, but it wouldn't stop his son realising something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry." Shizuo murmured shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Ryo."

x-x-x

"Mom, dad. I'm home." Emi called from the front door. Shizuo nodded in greeting and went back to stroking Shi-chan's fur. Shi-chan hated the vet. "Oh no."

"Welcome home, sweetie." Izaya greeted. "What's that look for?"

Emi stood with her hand on her hip. "What did you do to upset mom?"

"Hang on a minute. How is it my fault?"

"It always is." Emi stuck her tongue out and ran to his side. "Did dad do something stupid again?"

"No, I didn't. It's adult business." Izaya grumbled.

"Fine. Where's Ryo?"

"Upstairs. He's playing." Izaya shrugged.

"Okay. Don't fight."

"We're not." Izaya smiled leaning over the sofa. Shizuo ignored him completely. "Are we, Shizu-chan?"

"Don't ask me. I'm stupid remember."

"I told you I didn't mean it like that! You do this every time!"

"So it's my fault you're an ass?" Shizuo snapped.

x-x-x

Dinner was frosty. Shizuo ate in silence, feeling Izaya staring at him. Their children were quiet for once. Shizuo hadn't made a big deal of asking Ryo how his day was. He'd leave it to Izaya like he'd said.

"Ryo, how was your first day?" Emi asked breaking the ice.

"I made friends." Ryo grinned. Shizuo slowed his eating to listen.

"That's good."

"Yeah, they're really nice Emi-nee."

"So you didn't have any problems?" Izaya asked.

"No. I think I like school."

"See no problem." Izaya smirked at him.

Shizuo glared. "It's the first day."

"So tomorrow will be the same. You were making a big deal over nothing."

"How is it a big deal? You knew my concerns and you make me sound like I'm crazy."

"Mama, hang on." Shizuo watched his son slide from the chair and run from the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked fearing something had happened after all.

"Dunno." Emi shrugged. "Maybe your arguing upset him."

"Mama!" Ryo ran back in something clenched in his small fist. "Make up with dada." Ryo grinned slapping his hand on the table.

All four of them stared at the small foil square sitting on the table. Shizuo felt his jaw drop. His face heated with embarrassment. Emi started laughing and Izaya, well he picked the damn thing up.

"Thanks, Ryo."

"Is that it?" Shizuo gasped out. "Your seven year old son gives you one of those and all you can say is thanks?"

"I suppose you're right. Ryo, where did you get this from?"

"Emi-nee's room." Ryo answered with a smile. Across the table Emi started coughing.

"Emi, where did you get this?" Izaya asked sternly.

"Yours and mom's happy drawer." Their daughter shrugged.

"Why? You and that boy are-"

"Ew gross dad. It's not for me."

"You just decided to take it?"

Their daughter shrugged. "Yeah. There's a bully in our class, she's picking on a friend of mine."

Izaya sighed. "Okay. Just don't get caught."

"Flea!" Shizuo growled snatching the condom back before it went back to Emi's hand.

"Oh come on, Shizu-chan. It's for a good cause." Izaya sighed. "Emi, can you go and play with your brother? Your mother and I need to talk."

"Sure. Come on, Ryo."

"Yay, Emi-nee." Ryo allowed himself to be picked up. No fighting mama dada."

x-x-x

"I'm sorry." Izaya said. "But it's turned out alright, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo scowled. "For one moment, I thought you were for real. It's the first day. He's got years to go."

"I know that."

"But it doesn't bother you. You don't understand."

"Then help me to." Izaya stepped into his space. "I warned you about bottling things up. Tell me, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo hung his head letting himself be pinned down on the bed. "I don't have to. You can see it for yourself."

"Ryo will be fine."

"And that's exactly why he won't." Shizuo closed his eyes. "I started asking questions when I knew there were girls and boys. It starts off as a small thought, childish curiosity. Then you realise you're different and soon everyone else does too."

"Shizu-chan..."

"What now? Going to try and comfort me through sex? That's how you usually work."

Izaya shakes his head taking a step back. "You're not in the mood for it. I hope you're wrong, Shizu-chan. I really do."

Shizuo sits up looking at his husband solemnly. "Not as much as I do."

x-x-x

On the third night Ryo asks his first question. Shizuo notices how subdued his son seems. He wants to wrap him in cotton wool and not let anything touch him.

"Ryo? Is something wrong?" Izaya asks crouching to the floor.

"Dada, what's a girl?"

"Why do you ask?"

"In our class there's girls and boys. The girls have to wear skirts and the boys shorts. Why?"

"Uh, well girls are the ones that have babies and the boys make them."

Shizuo cringes at the answer and turns away.

"Does that mean mama is a girl?"

"No, your mummy is special. Like you."

"Like me? I'm special too?" Ryo asks looking confused.

"That's right." Izaya smiles.

"So I can wear a skirt too?"

"No, you're a boy."

"You just said I was special. That makes me a girl too. Mama?"

"It makes you both, honey." Shizuo scoops Ryo into his arms and sits down. "When you're older you can choose if you want to be a boy or a girl. But for now you're a boy."

"Because I have a wee wee?"

Shizuo nods. "Yeah."

"Oh. I get it. I can't wear skirts."

"No."

"Or have a red bag?" Ryo looks like he's going to cry.

"No. I'm sorry."

"Okay mama." Ryo wraps his tiny arms around his neck. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Why so I feel sad?" Shizuo feels his heart break as small droplets fall against his neck.

Emi and Izaya watch. It's okay. They don't have the answers and neither does he. Instead he embraces his son and let's the young boy cry.

x-x-x

"I'm sorry." Izaya whispers quietly in the darkness. "Whatever you want to do is fine."

Shizuo closes his eyes shuffling in the bed. He spoons Izaya holding his husband close. "I don't know what to do." He whispers back.

"Then we'll figure it out together."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. This is my fault."

Izaya sighs taking his hand. "It's not your fault, protozoan. You can't choose who you're born as. You're not your mother. I was wrong to even suggest it. Get some sleep."

Shizuo sighs his free arm over Izaya's waist. His fingers brush over the front of the raven's lounge pants. "I'm not sleepy."

"Is that so." Izaya murmurs. "Need my help?"

Shizuo moves his hand. "Yeah."

"I might be rough." His husband warns.

"...I'm fine with that." Shizuo swallows. "I think I might need it rough."

"Feeling helpless?"

"Yeah." He answers honestly.

"Me too." Izaya confesses.

Shizuo lets go of Izaya rolling away onto his belly. The bed creaks as his husband moves on top of him. He feels Izaya's nails rake his skin. His pants and boxers wind down to his knees.

Shizuo covers his mouth biting into the palm of his hand. He knows he's drawn blood. Izaya drives into him without warning, without preparation. It hurts. It fucking hurts so much. His scream is muffled in the pillow when his hand slips.

His cheeks are wet as tears flow freely and show no signs of stopping. Izaya bites into the side of his throat as if to rip out his jugular. He can feel something wet on his back. Shizuo stays silent ignoring his husband's tears. He's not supposed to see them.

Instead he buries his face into the softness of his pillow waiting for the moment Izaya will stop with the rough play and try to give him the pleasure he doesn't deserve. For now he feels like punishment is in order. Both he and Izaya are hurting, but at least its together.

x-x-x

It's a week since Ryo starts school. His son has his first sick day. Shizuo doesn't question it and Izaya leaves him to it. He keeps his little boy in bed where he sleeps. It's going to be a re occurrence. Shizuo knows that much. One day will become two, two will become three and so on. He knows he should be harsh and check whether his son is actually sick.

It's cruel of him to think his son is faking. Ryo said he had friends and that he liked school. So maybe he was sick. Shizuo hung his head in his hands. "I'm such a crap mother."

Getting up he jogged upstairs and into his son's room. Ryo was under the covers fast asleep. Shizuo sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. Reaching out he felt his son's forehead with the back of his hand. It didn't feel hot. But he'd never known his son to sleep so much.

Lifting the covers, Shizuo slipped inside laying next to his son. Ryo turned over snuggling against him. "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." He whispered cradling his little boy.

x-x-x

Four days. Ryo has almost been off school an entire week. His little boy didn't seem to have much of an appetite. It was Izaya that called Shinra.

The verdict was that Ryo had a cold and was now milking his sickness to get more time off. Shizuo couldn't find it in him to get angry. Izaya was at work, he was doing housework and Ryo was running around fully recovered, playing with Shi-chan and Iza-chan. Tomorrow he would have to say something.

Ding dong

The doorbell chimed. Dread filled Shizuo fearful that it was the school. He could quickly carry Ryo upstairs but he didn't think his son would stay put.

With a muffled curse, he opened the door relaxing when it was only Anri. His next door neighbour looked ready to burst. "Morning."

"...Morning, Shizuo-san." Anri returned the greeting face twisted in pain. "Mikado-kun went out to get me some more gherkins. My stomach really hurts."

Shizuo glanced down as Anri doubled over. She was wearing a pink and black dress without tights, so he didn't miss the liquid dribbling down the inside of her thighs.

"Ow. I-is something wrong?" The young woman asked in panic.

Shizuo stood staring at the growing puddle. His mouth opened and closed. "...y-your waters just broke." He said in monotone.

"The baby is coming?" Anri asked looking horrified.

Shizuo nodded like an idiot. "Hospital. We need to get a hospital to you. I mean you to a hospital. Baby coming."

"Shizuo-san!" Anri grabbed his wrist looking at him with pleading eyes. "There's no time." Anri gasped leaning into him. "The baby is coming now."

"Shit!" Shizuo took a step back leading the young woman into the house. If anything happened to her Akabayashi would kill him. "B-blanket."

Shizuo lowered Anri to the floor and went in search of a blanket. He tore the covers from his and Izaya's bed stumbling as he carried them into the room. "Mama?" Ryo. Shit. "What's wrong with her?"

"Ryo, go to your room." Shizuo laid the covers down, guiding Anri to lay down on them.

"But mama!"

"Now." His son ran up the stairs. "Ambulance." Shizuo fumbled for his phone. His thumb slipped already calling his first speed dial. Before he could cut the call, Izaya answered.

" _Hello? Shizu-chan are you watching a horror film?"_

"N-no. Baby. Need ambulance." He rushes out biting his tongue.

" _Calm down, what's wrong? What's that noise?"_

Shizuo stared at the screaming woman. Ryo was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He hadn't listened or maybe he was worried about Anri screaming. "Anri is having a baby."

 _"Oh. Where are you?"_

"At home." Shizuo answered numbly.

 _"Damn. That's a new carpet. You didn't put her on the sofa or our bed, did you?"_

"Izaya!" Shizuo growled.

 _"I'm joking. Have you called an ambulance?"_

"N-no."

 _"Aw, you called me first? I'm touched. Rio-chan, call an ambulance and send Masaomi-kun home. Shizu-chan, Do you think it'll wait?"_

"No. Waters broke." Shizuo swallowed. "I can see the head." Anri held her bunched panties in one hand.

 _"You're not cheating on me are you?"_

"Huh?" Shizuo blinked. Anri was sitting up and glaring at him.

 _"Damn. I don't want you to touch someone else's genitals but it looks like you'll have to deliver the baby. I'll just punish you later. Just try not to touch too much. I'll allow a little."_

Shizuo fumbled for the phone as it slipped from his sweaty palms. "W-what? I can't-"

 _"I'll talk you through it. You have everything you need."_

"I'm at home!"

 _"Shizu-chan, we delivered Emi in an elevator remember. You can do this. Let's see-"_

"Izaya? What are you doing?" Shizuo gripped the phone. "Izaya?"

 _"Searching the Internet."_ His husband answered.

"Get it out!" Anri screamed.

"Um. Breathe?" Shizuo suggested feeling like an idiot.

 _"Okay. It says to keep her warm. So you'll need a warm blanket. Newspaper, old towels, a torch."_

"Why the hell would I need a torch?" Shizuo growled. "Shi-chan, get away from her. Ryo, I told you to go to your room."

"Mama, why is she screaming?" His son asked moving closer.

"Shit." Shizuo rushed around gathering the things on Izaya's list. "Why do I need a bucket?"

 _"In case she's sick."_

"I feel sick." Shizuo grumbled unsteady on his feet.

 _"Then a bucket for you too. Shine the torch at her vagina."_

"Oh god." Shizuo slumped at the edge of the covers. "I-I see it."

 _"That's good. I guess now you tell her to breathe and push."_

Shizuo nodded. "Y-you can push. If you feel like it. I guess. Maybe."

 _"Shizu-chan, you need to breathe too. The ambulance is on it's way. You need something to cut the umbilical cord."_

"No. I can't do this. The ambulance will be here soon. Ryo! I told you upstairs."

"Mama, will she die?"

Shizuo shuddered heading for the kitchen.

 _"Shizu-chan, it's going to be alright. Stay in control. You're doing well."_

x-x-x

"Should it be taking this long?" Shizuo hissed in a panic.

" _The ambulance will be there soon."_ Izaya told him. _"I'm on my way with Masaomi. Mikado knows what's happening."_

"I don't know what's happening! There's a friend having a baby on the floor. This is crazy!"

" _Calm down. You've been through this twice."_

"Yeah and I was on the brink twice." Shizuo snapped.

" _Well lets not think of-"_

Anri screamed louder, her bangs plastered to her face. Shizuo hurried back to her setting the phone on speaker.

"I-I see the head." Shizuo watched in horror as the baby slipped from Anri into his hands. "It's in my hands."

"Okay, is it a girl or a boy?" Izaya asked calmly.

"...a boy." Shizuo gasped "It's a boy."

 _"Great. Now cut the umbilical cord. Make sure you cut the right one, ne?"_

"Flea!" Shizuo snapped.

 _"You can do it, Shizu-chan."_

Shizuo made the cut. Wrapping the newborn carefully in a clean towel, his arms shook as he handed the baby boy to Anri. "C-congratulations."

Shizuo slumped in relief. _"Shizu-chan, it's not over yet."_ Izaya's voice crackled over the speaker.

"Huh? There's another one?"

 _"No. You need to take out the afterbirth. You passed out at this part on both occasions."_

Ding dong.

Shizuo rushed to the door. Mikado stood there panting, eyes wide. "Izaya said-"

"Mikado!" Anri cried. Shizuo took a step back letting the raven run to his wife. Mikado was here now. He would take over.

A small hand tugged at his pant leg. "Mama, why is there so much blood?"

Shizuo couldn't work his tongue.

"Mama, girls are scary. How does something that big come out of a small hole?"

Shizuo staggered falling back against the wall.

x-x-x

Izaya arrived two minutes behind the ambulance with Masaomi in tow. The younger blond joined the happy couple fawning over their baby.

The paramedics were checking everything was okay. Shizuo slumped on the sofa, glad Izaya was there to lean on. "That's not coming out of the carpet. You did well, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo sniffed. "Yeah. Helped deliver the neighbours baby and scarred our son for life."

"He saw?"

"Yeah. He wouldn't stay in his room. I kept telling him...Damn it."

"Where is he now?" Izaya asked quietly.

"In his room." Shizuo sighed hanging his head. "This couldn't get much worse."

Izaya said nothing curling an arm around his back. Shizuo leaned into him, head on his shoulder.

x-x-x

"Mom, dad. I'm home." Emi paused at the large cut out square on the floor. "What's this? Did Ryo spill something again?"

"Your mother delivered Anri's baby today." Izaya said. Shizuo stayed where he was laying on the sofa, head in Izaya's lap.

"Cool. Where's Ryo?"

"In his room. He watched."

"Oh. That makes both us that have witnessed a birth." Emi shrugged.

"Yeah. You two are as curious as each other." Izaya said. Shizuo closed his eyes liking Izaya's fingers in his hair. "How was your day?"

"Good. Everything is peaceful in our class."

"That's good. Your dinner is on the side. Your mother doesn't have much of an appetite at the moment."

"Ah." Shizuo opened his eyes smiling at his daughter crouched in front of him. "Well I stopped off at the shops and brought this." Shizuo took the pudding cup.

"Thanks."

"I got Ryo some candy and this for you dad."

"I'm glad we upped your pocket money." Izaya grinned taking the paper bag. "My favourite."

"I know. By the way a friend invited me to a sleepover tomorrow night." Emi jogged up the stairs in search of Ryo.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. This feels like a bribe." Izaya whined.

"Probably."

"Her friend is probably male, right?"

Shizuo nodded.

"And goes by the name Renzo?"

Shizuo nodded again.

"In which case the answer is over my dead body. I can't believe our little girl is trying to bribe us."

Shizuo sighed. "She takes after you."

"Hey!" Izaya faked outrage. "The bag. That wasn't candy was it?"

"...no. I don't think so."

x-x-x

Three days later and Ryo is still off school. At this rate they'll have to consider home schooling him. Mikado arrives that afternoon with the newborn cradled in his arms.

"Hey, Shizuo-san. Anri is resting so I thought I'd come and see you."

Shizuo lets the raven in. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks. I won't keep you too long. I wanted to thank you for helping Anri. I'm sorry I wasn't there. She sent me out to buy gherkins. They were her craving. Masaomi was supposed to buy the latest lot."

Shizuo nodded sitting on the sofa.

"I'll replace the carpet. Let me know how much it is. I brought you a cake too. You and Izaya have done so much for me and my family. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it kid. You've done your part too."

Mikado smiled. "Do you want to hold him?"

Shizuo carefully took the sleeping baby. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Yeah. We're calling him Akio. We've settled on the kanji for bright and hero. He has the brightest blue eyes. Even deeper than mine. Shizuo, I- we would like it if you and Izaya would be his god parents."

Shizuo smiled. "I'd be honoured. Ryo, you're up?" He asked glancing at the stairs.

"Is that the baby, mama?" Ryo ran to his side and peered over the arm of the chair.

"Yeah. This is Akio." Shizuo smiled. Ryo reached out touching a tiny hand.

"He's really really small."

"Yeah."

"Is the lady okay?"

"Mikado?"

"Anri is resting. She's been cleared by the doctors. Akio is healthy too."

"Phew." His son grinned.

"Shouldn't he be at school?" Mikado asked quietly.

Shizuo nodded. "There's a few issues... regarding gender."

"Ah."

"Mama, he's waking up!" Ryo gasped. "Wow. His eyes are really blue. Sparkly."

"Yeah. Ryo-kun, please be his friend in future."Mikado smiled getting up to crouch in front of Ryo.

"Okay. I'll be friends with..."

"Akio."

"Akio." Ryo echoed.

"Thank you." Mikado smiled ruffling Ryo's hair.

x-x-x

"Mama, do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

Shizuo sighed tucking his son into bed. "Are you sick any more?"

Ryo shrank down under the covers. "No."

"Then you'll have to go to school tomorrow." Shizuo noticed his son was clutching something. Lifting the covers back he took a peek seeing a doll with long black hair, a navy uniform and a red bag on her back. "Where did you get that?"

"Emi-nee. Am I in trouble?"

Shizuo smiled. "No. Does she have a name?"

His son smiled. "Ryo."

"That's your name." Shizuo inspected the doll. This was no doubt the candy Emi had brought.

"Emi-nee said I could dress it how I wanted. She's going to take me clothes shopping."

"I see. I'll let your father know."

"Okay." Ryo held out his arms for a hug. "Mama. Do you love dada?"

Shizuo smiled. "More than anything in this world."

"Even more than me?"

"No. I love all three of you equally. You and Emi are my children. Izaya is my heart. Don't tell him that though."

Ryo giggled. "Yes mama."

Shizuo went to get up. "Mama. When I'm older will I have to have a baby like that lady?"

"If you choose to. That's a long time away. When you become an adult you'll have to find someone to love. Someone that will accept you for who you are." Shizuo smiled.

"Someone like dada?"

Shizuo grimaced. "God no. If you meet someone like your father, run."

Ryo giggled. "Okay mama. Goodnight."

"Goodnight honey." Shizuo smiled planting a kiss on his son's forehead.

Getting up he switched the light off and left the room. Knocking on the door to Emi's room, he waited for his daughter to answer. "Hey mom."

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"Writing in my diary."

"Okay, don't stay up too late."

Emi smiled. "I won't. Goodnight mom."

"Night sweetie." Shizuo stopped short of the stairs. "Emi,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for looking out for your little brother."

Emi smiled. "I won't let anyone hurt my family. Good night mom, love you." Emi went back inside her room and locked the door.

Shizuo continued the journey to the bedroom where his husband was waiting. "Hey, Shizu-chan. Coming to bed?"

"Yeah." Shizuo undressed slipping under the covers. "Mikado offered to pay for the carpet."

"Oh."

"He's called his son Akio and made us his godparents."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah. Ryo said he's going back to school tomorrow."

"That's good." Izaya set his laptop down and removed his glasses. "It's been stressful for you."

"Everything turned out fine in the end. Exactly like you said." Shizuo snuggled up against his husband, head resting on his chest.

"Yeah. Get some sleep, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo opened his eyes. "You're being nice."

"I'm always nice." Izaya smoothed a hand through his hair.

"This is overly nice and you've been avoiding me since dinner. You're hiding something. What's wrong?" Shizuo asked.

"...The vet called back." His husband sighed.

Shizuo closed his eyes. "And?"

"It's not good. They've advised-"

"How long?" Shizuo whispered.

"Weeks." Izaya said just as softly.

"Iza-chan won't survive that."

"I know. The future can't be stopped, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo sniffed sitting up. "I know. Everyone gets older."

Izaya sat up, resting a hand on his back. "It's time to say goodbye."

Shizuo slipped out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown, padding across the room. Opening the door he gave a soft whistle. Moments later a warm fluffiness touched either side of his ankles.

"Hey, Shi-chan, Iza-chan. Do you want to stay with us tonight?" Scooping the two animals up, Shizuo got back into bed. Shi-chan lay on his chest licking at his fingers. "We've been through a lot."

The old dog barked.

"Shh. You don't want to wake the others up." Shizuo shuffled under the covers. The two pets curled up against one another. Shizuo could feel Shi-chan shaking. He tried not to touch any of the lumps.

"Come under here, it's warmer." Izaya lifted the blanket helping Shi-chan inside.

"This isn't fair."

"I know. But they've had the best life. We've doted on them."

"They're family." Shizuo lay down, his fingers trembling as he stroked Shi-chan's fur.

"I know. What are we going to tell the kids?" Izaya asked running a finger beside his.

"The truth. They need to know how much time they have to spend with Shi-chan." Shizuo heard his voice crack.

"After school tomorrow." Izaya sighed.

Shizuo nodded. The future couldn't be stopped. No matter how much he wanted it to. Everyone was getting older. Shi-chan would be leaving them and he knew Iza-chan would shortly after; The duo had been together since the start. Emi was becoming a young woman and Ryo would face his own struggles in finding his own identity, but Shizuo would be there to watch over them every step of the way.

End


	27. Incompetent

Title:- Incompetent

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to incarcerated

 _A/N:- HAPPY NEW YEAR. Yep. Just did the whole capital thing. Not sorry. I did want to do a nice romantic soppy one shot to welcome in the new year but that aint happening. My siblings keep introducing me to game after game. Fairy tail, Dragon ball, Pokemon. Its endless. God I'm chatty today. Anyways I just wanted to thank everyone for their support this year. So yeah, onwards. The next ones will be for Guest and Tachumare._

Blinding white. The same four padded walls enclosing him in a small room like an animal at a zoo. Like an animal he too had spectators. Strangers that stood peering in through the small glass window of the door. The teen curled up on the floor slowly rolled over. The confining straitjacket binding his limbs could easily be broken, that was of be flexed. But his captors didn't like that. They feared his strength. They were unsure and skittish, thumb shaking over the trigger button.

Shizuo didn't like the strange gas that pumped into the room. It made him sleepy and gave him a skull crushing headache. They used it when he didn't do as they wanted. Lifting himself up into sitting position, the confined teen shuffled back against the wall. Looking up he stared into the eyes peering through the small glass. Not Izaya. Izaya was gone, taken from him. Or maybe he had been taken from Izaya. He didn't rightly remember.

"Izaya." Shizuo choked missing his lover. It felt as if half of himself had been ripped away. Without the other teen he couldn't function. Just when had he become so pathetic? "Where are you?"

The door opened, a slither of colour other than white gracing his presence. Blue. That was the colour of the eyes staring at him. He didn't recognise the teen but the short black hair reminded him of Izaya.

"Good morning, Heiwajima-san."

"Where's Izaya?" Shizuo asks desperately. He needs Izaya. He needs to protect his lover and keep him safe.

"Not here." The teen says shaking his head. "Orihara-san can't reach you here. We rescued you."

"Kidnapped!" Shizuo spat. "Izaya. I need Izaya."

The teen sighs sitting cross legged in front of him. The raven doesn't look scary yet his instincts scream to back further against the wall so he's almost standing.

"You've been thoroughly corroded." The other teen explains.

Shizuo shakes his head feeling fine.

"You know what a neutraliser can do."

Shizuo blinks. "A what?" He asks in disbelief. He doesn't have a clue what crazy shit the teen is on about but it can't be good.

"You don't know? I didn't think he would go this far." Blue eyes reaches for him. Shizuo flops down out of the way. "Do you know me?"

"No. I don't know what you want but I need to get back." Shizuo growls. Izaya is waiting. Izaya would be worried. Izaya would get mad.

"Of course." Blue eyes smiles. His eyes glow eerily. "My name is Mikado Ryugamine. I'm the class rep for the neutralisers. We attend a special school of two categories. The gifted and the neutralisers. The gifted are endowed with a special power and the only ones that can stop them are the neutralisers."

Shizuo blinked staring at the teen. "You're crazy. Where's Izaya?" Flexing his muscles he felt the white material pull taut. "Where is my Izaya?"

Mikado crouched lunging to touch him. Shizuo rolled away following his instincts. The teen tried again and again he rolled out of harm. The straitjacket fell apart leaving him free like a butterfly from a cocoon; albeit a clueless wingless butterfly whose only goal was to return to Izaya.

It appeared he did have some sort of special strength. Not that he believed the teen's lies. Everyone lied to him. That was why he had run away from his family and eloped with Izaya. The only words that held any worth or truth were his lover's.

"I see your corrosion was thorough. I can't touch you. Is it because I'm a neutraliser? Or is the same for anyone?"

Shizuo bolted for the door, twisting sharply as Mikado swept a leg. He hit the wall wondering why he hadn't gone through the door. It would have been easier if he'd taken the hit. "This has its advantages."

"I want to see Izaya." Shizuo snapped.

"I can't allow that. You'll need to be purified." Mikado stood towering over him and with a small smile left the room, closing the door with a resounding slam.

"Izaya." Shizuo whimpered curling up. From all four corners of the room, he could see a puff of smoke filling the room. "Izaya..."

x-x-x

Mikado became a regular visitor. In fact he was the only visitor. "Izaya?" Shizuo asked laying against the wall.

"There is no where for you to go. Orihara-san is trafficking gifted. That's your kind. He pretends to be nice and caring and when he gets close enough to the gifted, takes over and sells them to the underground. "That's what happened to your teacher. She was sold at auction. Orihara-san is a liar and evil."

"Liar!" Shizuo snarled pissed off his lover was being belittled and falsely accused.

Mikado sighed. "This isn't working. I can't touch you and you're not hearing my words. I'm not sure if you still have free will. There's only one thing left to do."

x-x-x

"Izaya!" Shizuo panted running till his lungs burned. Izaya was waiting for him. "Izaya Izaya Izaya Izaya Izaya Izaya." Side stepping people the teen ran ignoring the growing pain in his side. A stitch wasn't going to stop him getting back to his lover.

Neither would a stupid red light. Shizuo bolted across the crossing, flying high as his body bounced against the bonnet and up along the roof. The car stopped, throwing him off the boot and sending him to the asphalt.

"Izaya." Shizuo gasped pushing his hands against small pieces of stone. "Izaya. Izaya. Izaya." Shizuo ran ignoring the wet trickle down his calf. He had to get back.

Bursting from the lift, Shizuo ambled down the hall crashing through the door. "Izaya!" He gasped happily. His lover was there sitting behind the computer desk. "Izaya! Izaya!"

Running in he threw himself down beside Izaya's chair. "Izaya." He wept burying his head against his lover's thigh.

"Hey, Shizu-chan." Izaya greeted. "Where did you go?"

Shizuo shook his head. "I don't know. I think I was kidnapped."

"Is that so?" His lover swivelled the chair and stared down at him with those bright red eyes. "Did you get touched?"

"No," the teen answered "I don't think so. They used gas."

"They drugged you? Who?"

Shizuo furrowed his brow trying to remember. "He had blue eyes. Said his name was Mi-"

"Mikado?" Izaya lifted his chin.

"Yeah. They put me in a strait jacket. I wanted to come home."

Izaya smiled moving his hand. Shizuo nuzzled his open palm. "You are now."

"Nn." Shizuo smiled.

"However I need to make sure they didn't do anything to you. Strip."

Shizuo tore at his ruined clothes looking up expectantly at Izaya. They weren't his anyway. Originally they had been white with plenty of arm and leg room. A lot better than the straitjacket.

"Go and let the neighbours know you're back." Izaya commanded.

Shizuo nodded standing in his birthday suit. He headed straight for the door, hand on the handle. Pulling it open he stepped past the threshold, out into the empty hall.

"Shizu-chan, I changed my mind. Come here." Shizuo nodded walking forward. "Close the door." He did so returning to his place at Izaya's side. "What's with all these cuts and blood?"

Shizuo looked down at himself. He was a mess. "I got hit by a car rushing back to you." He explained feeling small under Izaya's gaze.

"Poor Shizu-chan. Come take a bath with me." Izaya was up holding out a hand. Shizuo smiled taking it and allowing himself to be lead into the bathroom.

Izaya ran the water whilst he looked around for the small stool. He always washed his lover's back. Standing back he waited with his arms by his side. Izaya preferred it that way. "Shizu-chan, I'll wash your hair."

Izaya sat naked on the tile floor. Shizuo went to sit in front but was pulled into his lover's lap. His fingers were lifted and guided between his legs. "Prepare yourself for me. It's been a while, ne?" How long ago was a while?

Shizuo nodded moving his fingers. Izaya pulled the shower head from the bath and doused his head in ice cold water. The teen sneezed still following Izaya's request.

"I think that's enough of that. Put it in."

Shizuo nodded shuffling back to feel Izaya rub against the cleft of his ass. Easing down he gasped as Izaya gripped his hips and yanked him down. Shizuo trembled whilst Izaya massaged shampoo into his hair. His hips begged to move but not until his lover gave his say so.

So he stayed hunched up clutching the base of his arousal. Izaya hummed softly behind him. "You didn't wait for me."

Shizuo closed his eyes. Of course his lover would have come for him, he never doubted him. "I didn't want to be a burden. I'm sorry I let them take me."

"I know." Izaya's arms circled his chest. "How did you escape?"

"I used my strength. I didn't want to touch anyone so I broke through the walls. Was that bad?"

"No. You came back here. Lean forward."

Shizuo nodded feeling himself slide a little. Izaya's hands were on his back, he could feel them even through the cloth. His heart ached a little. He'd almost lost him.

The water was warmer this time, rinsing the shampoo from his hair and the soap suds from his back. Izaya held him firmly cheek pressed against his back. "Wash my back, ne Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo nodded pulling himself free. Izaya pulled him down so their chests touched. Swallowing thickly he lowered himself into Izaya's lap gripping his lover's shoulders. They slotted together like two puzzle pieces. Shizuo shuddered reaching for the cloth. Izaya ground upwards.

In double quick time he finished washing Izaya's back, head nuzzled in the crook of his lover's neck, his hands buried in Izaya's thick hair.

"Shizu-chan, your heart is racing." Izaya traced the small cut to the right of his chest. "Do you want me that much?"

"Yes." The teen breathed.

"What did your kidnappers say?"

Shizuo shook his head moving his lips gently against Izaya's skin.

"Shizu-chan!"

"They said crazy things."

"Like?" His lover pressed.

"People with powers called gifted. They thought I was gifted but mine is down to adrenaline. They told me lies and stories."

"I see."

Shizuo groaned as his back slammed against the floor. Izaya rammed into him. "Shizu-chan, don't ever allow yourself to be kidnapped again."

"I won't." Shizuo whimpered clinging to his lover. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you Izaya."

"Heh. Don't ever forget it."

Izaya riled him up, teased and left him hanging. A small splash made him rise and climb into the bath. Shizuo hissed as the water seeped into his wounds. Izaya wasted no time in claiming what was his.

"Izaya." Shizuo cried out clutching both sides of the tub. Izaya smirked pulling him down.

x-x-x

Shizuo didn't leave Izaya's side for a moment that day. He clung to his side following his lover around like a puppy. Izaya petted him and gave him the attention he wanted.

When it came to sleeping, he lay curled up against Izaya refusing to let go of his lover. "Shizu-chan, I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay." The teen murmured releasing his grip.

Izaya drew an arm around his waist and pulled him back. "Neither are you."

"Nn."

Shizuo relaxed feeling Izaya's hands upon him, the raven's body pressed against his own. Closing his eyes he felt his heart ache. Beneath his lids his eyes felt like they were on fire. He wasn't alone.

"Shizu-chan, go to sleep." Izaya told him. Like that his mind shut down letting him drift through consciousness. He didn't know whether he would wake up on his own or when Izaya told him to.

x-x-x

 _There was someone else. Someone new. A teenage girl this time, with long black hair and glowing red eyes. She seemed intimate with Mikado. Shizuo stared at the sword she dragged behind her._

 _"Heiwajima-san, this is Sonohara-chan. Like me she's the class rep but for the gifted." Mikado smiled not making a move towards him. The other teen knew it was a pointless task. "Sonohara-chan is a rather special gifted. She's a medium for the demon sword you see. This particular one-"_

 _"Will see your love." The girl lunged forward. Shizuo looked down at his chest, eyes widening as he could see the sword had met its mark. The sharpened blade had pierced his heart pinning him against the padded wall. "Saika can fill you with love or drain it."_

 _"Izaya." Shizuo gasped watching the blade glow._

 _"This is only the first step to free you." Mikado crouched down and laid a hand on his shoulder. Shizuo screamed at the contact as if the teen's touch was fire. "Sonohara-san is the only gifted that can neutralise a neutraliser." To the girl he asked "Is it done?"_

 _"Not yet. This one will take a while."_

 _Shizuo retched bile rising. Blood soaked through the white around him. His own blood but he didn't feel like he was dying. Nor did the liquid look like blood. It was a dark black that spilled from the wound as if something was being purged._

 _They left him for god knows how long. Shizuo didn't really care he was more concerned in trying to remember who he was. Nothing made sense, his memory was full of holes ._

 _"How are you feeling?" Mikado asked entering the room._

 _Shizuo blinked trying to form words. "...Sick."_

 _"I'm sorry. There was no other choice. I need you to listen carefully. Orihara-san is a neutraliser. He took control of you. We call it corrosion. A little longer and you would have lost free will. You would have become a puppet."_

 _Shizuo sat reeling. He didn't want to believe it. Izaya was a gifted like him. Izaya was..._

 _"Whilst Saika is inside you, you're free to think for yourself. Your connection to Orihara-san has temporarily been cut."_

 _Izaya was a neutraliser. He'd mistaken him for a gifted. "Shit. D-did he love me?" Shizuo asked in despair. He didn't dare move in case the sword slipped._

 _"I don't know." Mikado shrugged. "We've woken you up. The second phase is up to you."_

 _"...up to me?" Shizuo asked quietly._

 _"Yes. Saika has cursed you. It will feed not on the love you feel but on the orders Orihara-san gives you. With every order he gives you, his power over you will weaken and finally break."_

 _Shizuo gasped. "I didn't know that."_

 _"Don't repeat it to anyone. I don't want Sonohara-chan in danger." Mikado tossed a bundle at his feet. Clothes he realised. White like the rest of the place. "I would advise keeping a diary for yourself and pick up as many bad habits as possible."_

 _Shizuo nodded feeling sick. His stomach churned, whilst his heart felt dead. Was his feelings for Izaya real? Or were they artificial made by power?_

 _"Okay. It's going to take a long time. It will be painful for you but as long as you remember your true self, you can fight. Sonohara-san will be in shortly to pull out Saika. When she does your connection to Izaya will reforge._

 _"...thank you." Shizuo closed his eyes bidding the tears to stay at bay. "Could I have some time alone?"_

 _"Of course." The teen left him to wallow in self pity._

" _My name is Shizuo Heiwajima. I am a gifted...Izaya is a neutraliser. His touch can..."_

x-x-x

A week later Shizuo sat on the floor in front of the television tapping his hand against the floor. Izaya was keeping him company working away at his desk. His lover was loathe to leave him alone after his kidnapping.

"Shizu-chan, stop that!" His lover chided.

Shizuo stopped. His heart ached feeling something drain away. It was only small. "Sorry."

Getting up he wondered outside to the balcony one hand in his pocket showing his poor attempt of hiding his new cigarettes. Leaning on the thick painted ledge, the teen stared out in the direction of Ikebukuro. It was his home, where his parents and brother were, his friends and class reps.

"Shizu-chan, don't stay out there too long." Izaya called out.

"I won't." Shizuo answered feeling a little more drain away.

"And don't lean on the bars. You might fall." Shizuo automatically took a step back, his feet moving regardless of his will. Puppet indeed. As expected of a neutraliser. He'd thought he was strong enough and so clever avoiding them all. He must have had a lapse of sanity to let Izaya take him so easily. It was Shinra that had made him think Izaya was safe. Had he been part of some plan? Where was Celty now? How could he have forgotten his best friend so easily?

Shizuo froze feeling Izaya's hands on him. "Come back inside, Shizu-chan." His body moved guided to the desk where Izaya had swept an area clean. "I feel like taking a break."

One by one. Then he'd be free. Izaya would lose control over him. Their real relationship would be put to light. Shizuo placed a hand over his chest. Mikado had been right. It was painful. So much so that he'd rather rip his heart from his chest. He was a gifted and Izaya was a neutraliser. There would never be a future for them, no matter how much he hoped there was. Or did he?

End


	28. Radio silence

Title:- Radio silence

Pairing:- Hibiya x Shizuo x Psyche

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, yaoi, non con, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It's a race against time for Izaya.

Requested by:- guest

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Tachumare._

 _Shizuo, come to the studio. We baked you a cake. Tsugaru and Delic._

It was an enticing message given that he hadn't been spending time with his brothers lately. That was why Shizuo didn't think twice and left for the studio.

Izaya his boyfriend had other reservations. A little too late to inform him though. Shizuo had left his phone behind and the informant smelt a rat. Especially since he knew the duo were otherwise occupied and had no time for anyone. Not even their own lovers.

How did he know that? Because his cousins hadn't stopped whining over a series of messages for the past week or so. Delic apparently was covering for a lowly commoner at an uncouth whore house; Hibiya's own words. Delic was caught between coming up with lyrics for a new album at day and working as a host by night.

The lyrics were supposed to be down to his other cousin, Psyche. Psyche however was trying to get Tsugaru out of the house and into his bed. As a result of pushy tactics he had been thrown out.

Both of them had spent the last night bitching to him like jilted wives. He hadn't really shown that much of an interest and the butt dial on his lover's part hadn't really helped things. His frustrated cousins had turned their venom on him and his sex filled days.

Izaya didn't think his cousins would take Shizuo for their own pleasure. Oh who was he kidding? That's exactly what his cousins would do. If they couldn't play with their lovers, a substitute would do. That's why he pocketed his lover's phone and high tailed it towards the studio.

Reach the studio, save the brute princess and punish his cousins. A great plan. A nice easy one that should take an hour tops; travel time not included. However Izaya was dealing with his cousins.

Psyche was part of psychedelic an idol duo that gripped the hearts of teenagers, fan girls and fan boys all over Japan. Psyche wasn't exactly extravagant. Most of the stuff his cousin brought was a poor attempt to woo the old fashioned minimalist Tsugaru.

Hibiya was on the other end of the spectrum. Everything was over the top. From the lavish penthouse that his cousin thought included the whole apartment block, to the gaudy princely outfit he chose to suffer through. Hibiya thought everyone was beneath him and he always got what he wanted; regardless of will.

It had been hard enough when Hibiya had tried to steal Shizuo the first time. Delic had been the first one to ever say no to the pompous idiot and that had resulted in a possessive rebound.

"Hang on protozoan." Izaya told no one in particular, since the brute had forgotten his phone. Again.

x-x-x

Over at the studio psyche was giddy. Their captive wasn't Tsugaru or Delic. Their lovers were busy. Izaya's lover was a good substitute to kill time. Psyche licked his lips thinking off all the wicked ways to treat his cousin's lover. It was a rare opportunity to get one up on Izaya.

Better yet a chance to unleash his dark desires he had no intention on showing Tsugaru. Their relationship was fluffy and sweet. They cuddled, they had normal sex and cuddled. For Tsugaru he would be cutesy and harmless. For Shizuo however he had no reservations. It was a loan. They would only keep Shizuo until Izaya took him back. Psyche grinned at the thought of his cousin running mindlessly through the streets. His only worry was Hibiya. Hibiya had no qualms taking another's property. If he let his guard down the blond would end up in chains.

Right now Shizuo was sitting against the wall in the recording booth. They'd lied through their teeth and temporarily had the fortissimo in their hands. Hibiya had suggested drugs but where was the fun in that?

Shrugging off his coat, Psyche bounded into the booth brandishing some thick rope. "Where are my brothers?" Was the first question from the blond's mouth.

"You'll be keeping us company for a while." Psyche grinned. "If not who knows what will happen."

Shizuo looked at him and then at Hibiya. Shaking his head Izaya's lover sighed. "Did the flea put you up to this?"

"Izaya is on his way." Psyche answered.

"Alright. Let's get this over with."

"Great." Psyche grinned. "Put this on." Taking one of Tsugaru's yukatas from the box Hibiya was holding, he tossed it over.

"Again with the games."

Under their instructions Shizuo stripped down to his boxers and put on the blue and white yukata. Psyche licked his lips pulling the ropes taught. He'd learnt all sorts of tricks for the sake of his lover. Little had he known it would be someone that didn't appreciate that soft of thing.

"Stay still." Psyche breathed moving closer. This was going to be fun.

x-x-x

The billboard filled his vision. It was one of many plastered around with Psyche's face. Catch me if you can was in bright pink letters.

Then there was the giant screen coming to life with one of Psychedelic's songs. "Good morning Ikebukuro!" Psyche's voice called out. "I'm amongst you today wearing this." And there was a picture of his black parka. "Catch me if you can and you'll win vip tickets to our next show."

Izaya groaned taking a step back. The whispers began around him. It wouldn't be long before his humans started making a grab for him. All he had to do was safely navigate his way to the studio through the crowd. That was if he managed to get past the circus standing right in front of his path. That one was all Hibiya. Big, annoying and impromptu. Who else would fill the streets with clowns and humans trying to be extraordinary?

His path was blocked. He couldn't go through without getting caught by either party. Looking up he calculated a new path and took to the rooftops.

"There he is!" Came a cry. Izaya ran.

x-x-x

Psyche licked his lips, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. Shizuo was trussed up in ropes and open to them. Hibiya had been appeased after they had put Delic's headphones on him and taped the small microphone to the inside of the blond's thigh.

For the finishing touches he inserted a gag. Shizuo was ready and they could play. Glancing at Hibiya he gestured for the first toy. "Why is it still in the packaging?"

"Because they're new." Hibiya told him.

"So why didn't you open them whilst I was doing the bondage?" Psyche asked brandishing the small bullet.

"It's not my job."

"Seriously Hibi? Forget it." Psyche tore open the packaging and grabbed the lube. "You're looking pretty loose here, Shizu-chan." Pushing the bullet inside the blond squirmed under his touch.

"It's my turn." Hibiya demanded.

"I've only just started." Psyche shook his head. "Wait."

Two seconds later. "I waited."

x-x-x

Izaya hopped across the rooftops cursing his family and his lover for his stupidity. He made it to the third building with perfectly timed jumps. Just as he landed someone grabbed him and held him over their shoulder. Izaya glanced down seeing they were on a motorcycle, balanced on top of a thin wire. He held on tight staying perfectly still as the bike descended down the wire at a crazy speed.

"And here is our audience member." A voice rang out. Izaya found himself lifted from the bike and held on stage. "He doesn't look the part does he?" The man on stage dressed in red with a top hat was no doubt the ring master. "Make up."

A clown danced on stage bowing to everyone as he passed. Izaya reached for his knife. The clown stopped in front of him and smiled.

Splat.

Izaya tasted sugar in his mouth, inhaled the sweetness through his nose. The pie slid slowly down his face and fell to his feet. Hibiya was dead.

"No! I said make up. Not pie. Clean up our guest."

Splash.

Ice cold water dunked over his head. Reaching to wipe his eyes he looked into the nozzle of a fire hose before it sprayed him full in the face. Around the stage the crowd laughed.

x-x-x

Psyche stood watching carefully as Hibiya thrust the phallic object into the blond with one hand. The other was stroking against his zipper. "You like that Shizu-chan? But it's not enough is it? You could probably take both of us in this slutty hole."

Taking out the gag, Psyche wiped some drool away smoothing his thumb against the blond's lips. "How about something to fill this hole too?"

Shizuo stared at him eyes watery. Psyche thought about shoving himself in but that was for the finale if Izaya didn't get there in time. Instead he grabbed another dildo and slid it in. His hand moved thrusting it in and out.

"I want to do that." Hibiya scowled pointing at Shizuo's mouth.

"You're playing with his ass." Psyche sighed.

"I want to do that." Hibiya snatched it taking over. Psyche shrugged much happier to take Hibiya's place.

Shizuo's hole twitched around the toy. Grabbing a second Psyche eased it in, liking the way the blond moaned and squirmed.

x-x-x

Izaya was going to strangle them both when he got his hands on them. The circus hadn't finished playing with him. He'd been held in the arms of a strongman whilst made to look like a clown. His coat was covered in smudged pie and soaked through. His face was pure white with a blue tear painted under his eye and a bright red nose.

Pushed forward he skidded on a banana laying in centre stage as the clowns incorporated him into their sketch. Izaya felt humiliated and finally it was over. The clowns had finished tossing him all over the place. Catching his breath he slumped to the stage.

"And now we have our magician!"

Izaya groaned as an arm wrapped around his waist. "I'm not-"

"Every magician needs an assistant." With that he was pulled backstage. Hibiya was so dead.

x-x-x

Shizuo writhed beneath them spilling his seed over and over again. Psyche had never seen anyone so wanton. Not even his own lover showed such delight. Glancing at the time he knew Izaya's time was up. Reaching up he took off the nipple clamps and took out the toys. Hibiya grinned tossing his one to the ground.

Shizuo lay panting over the console. Psyche grinned tapping the microphone. "What do you think of our song so far?" He asked sliding his fingers in. "Can you hear how slutty you are inside? One finger, two fingers, three fingers, four."

Shizuo arched up a low moan coming from his lips. Hibiya stuck his fingers in their substitute's mouth.

"Oh and a thumb." Psyche grinned slowly sliding his hand into the blond's body. "This is nothing new for you, right? Izaya has done worse." Clenching his fist Psyche punched inside smashing against Shizuo's sweet spot.

x-x-x

Izaya felt a draft. His knife had been taken away as well as his coat. Pushed back onstage he clutched at the hem of the gold sequin dress he'd been forced into. "Here is my lovely assistant!"

The magician look his hand pushing him into a rectangle box. "Now to cut my assistant in half."

Izaya struggled trying to get out looking at the sharp flat blade held in front of him. The front of the box closed with a dramatic click.

x-x-x

Psyche pulled his hand free wiping the blond's fluids onto his pant leg. He couldn't see Shizuo's expression through Hibiya's dick. "Izaya isn't here yet. Should we move on?"

"I'm first." Hibiya decided.

Psyche shrugged.

"Neither of you are." Izaya snapped panting in a gold dress. Psyche blinked sniggering. "Leave now before your punishment is any worse."

"No!" Hibiya held the blond possessively.

"Hibi, we decided only until Izaya got here."

"He's mine!"

Psyche shrugged bounding off happily. He'd had his fun. Izaya looked furious which he found funny considering the dress and clown makeup. None of that had been his idea but he wished it had been.

"Hibiya. Delic is looking for you." Izaya said sounding perfectly calm. That had Hibiya rushing off.

x-x-x

Shizuo sat up with Izaya's help. His brow furrowed seeing the state of his lover but he decided not to question it. "You and your bloody games."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Izaya took out his knife cutting the ropes.

"Your ideas are getting more and more deranged." Shizuo scowled. "No sex for a week."

"Sure Shizu-chan. I went too far."

"That's after you help me with this." Shizuo sighed.

"Okay." Izaya agreed holding him. Shizuo blinked feeling a slight tremble in his lover.

"Flea, the dress-"

"Don't ask." Izaya growled.

x-x-x

Unlike Hibiya and Delic, Izaya took to no sex without a problem. He had better things to do than bitch and whine about his libido. Like punishing those that had dared touch his lover. Izaya had recounted everything that had happened to two unhappy blonds. Delic and Tsugaru had now finished their tasks. Hibiya and Psyche wouldn't be getting laid in a very long time.

Psyche was in trouble with his manager after an email had gone round promising all fans a free show.

Hibiya had gone home only to find the circus taking up residence in his large home with the promise they could stay there for a month.

It was the least they deserved. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya called.

"What?" Shizuo asked leaving their bedroom.

"Can you take some time off work?"

"I told you no sex." The blond growled crossing his arms.

"I know. I want to make it up to you. Let's go on a spa break. Just the two of us."

"...I don't know. Tom-"

"They have a dessert bar." Izaya added.

"Okay." Shizuo smiled. "When is it?"

"We'll leave now." Izaya closed down his laptop. "We'll be there by tomorrow morning."

"But-"

"Let's go." Izaya ducked into the bathroom where he'd already packed the essentials. Tossing the blond's bag to him, he picked up his own and headed for the door. Hibiya and Psyche wouldn't be touching his lover again.

End


	29. Eternity

Title:- Eternity

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi, mpreg, death

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo never wanted to meet his soulmate.

Requested by:- Tachumare

Would you believe that angels existed? As did demons, ghosts and vampires. Fairytales were true and myths were proven. Every race was bound by the soulmate principal. Out somewhere in the world above, the world below or the world in between the red threads of fate were woven.

The proof and the only clue was a name. A soulmate's surname was imprinted anywhere on the body as a birth mark. It couldn't be erased or changed. For those with unique names finding a soulmate was easy. For those with common names it was slightly more troublesome. Especially when not everyone wanted a soulmate.

Witches held occasional ceremonies revealing the identity of Soulmates. Most wanted to know what creatures they were bound to. The ceremony was mainly done when young at the request of worried parents.

At seven months old, Shizuo Heiwajima was taken to one of the ceremonies and set down on a small round table. A kindly looking woman took his small hand. "This child's soulmate is a demon."

x-x-x

Shizuo Hanejima rose with his alarm. His room mate had already left. Smothering a yawn he stopped in front of the mirror seeing his birthmark glow blood red. "Orihara." He murmured.

It was a name he saw everyday. His soulmate and the bane of his life. Unluckily his soulmate was a demon from the dredges of hell. Shizuo had no intention of meeting him and his parents had helped see to that. It was forbidden to change a surname even if your parents divorced. But his parents had found someone willing to do it. His name Heiwajima had been changed to Hanejima.

Showered and dressed he left for the college he attended. "Shizu-chan!" Glancing behind him he saw Shinra's friend wave at him. Izaya Orihara. A possible candidate as his soulmate if he was a demon.

"What do you want?" Shizuo growled.

"So mean to me first thing in the morning." Izaya whined. "You have classes today?"

Shizuo glanced behind him for help but Shinra was hopelessly indulged in his own soulmate.

"Yeah. This morning."

"Me too."

Whilst he was doing physical education, Izaya was doing psychology.

"I'm going to be late." Shizuo strode on ahead.

"I could get us there quicker."

"No way. Last time I ended up on top of the building." Shizuo shuddered at the memory.

"I've gotten better since."

"No. I'd rather walk."

Izaya shrugged. "Suit yourself." The raven vanished in a blink of an eye.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed holding up his empty water bottle. His work out had been more intense than usual. Going for a refill he paused seeing someone looking at him. Bright eyes swirling with magic, an unnatural beauty and horns. A demon. "Shit."

Unconsciously he'd learnt to keep clear of all demons. Out there or under there was a demon with his name. The thought chilled him. The demon smiled blocking the water tank. "Hey cutie. What's your name?"

Shizuo growled. Demons were seductive and made it their business to make sure soulmates never found each other. "You first demon."

"Jiro Orihara." Shit. Shit and double shit. "You're looking surprised there. Does my name ring any bells?"

Shizuo shook his head. "None. You're in my way."

"So then that isn't my name tattooed across your chest?"

Shizuo scoffed. "No. I don't have a tattoo."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you didn't want to meet me."

Turning away Shizuo grabbed his bag and left his class. The demon didn't follow but he knew it wasn't the last he'd see of him.

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan? What's wrong?" Izaya asked hopping down the steps towards him. He'd chosen open space in case the demon had tried to follow him. Shinra and Celty followed.

"I think I found my soulmate today." Shizuo sighed.

"Really?" Shinra smiled. "That's great."

Shizuo shook his head. "It's not. I can't be with something like that! Shit."

"Something like what, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked interested. The flea always was into finding what made him tick.

Shizuo dropped his head in his hands. "...a demon. Shit. What do I do?"

"Your soulmate is a demon?" Izaya grinned wickedly.

"Yes." He growled. "A monster gets a monster. Just like you said."

"So what's his name?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going out with him."

Celty tapped him on the shoulder. As a dullahan she was the only one that didn't speak. How can you be so sure? Did he show you the mark?

Shizuo shook his head. "No. But he's a demon and his name matches."

"It could be someone else." Shinra suggested. "You'd have to see if your name is on his body."

"If it is?" Shizuo asked.

"Then you can kill him or run. Maybe you could get someone to expel him from this world. But if it's not, you're running for no reason."

"Want me to help out, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo growled. "I don't need your help flea."

x-x-x

"You're going to talk to me today?" The demon smiled.

"Whose name is on you?"

"Yours? Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

Shizuo clenched his fists. They were in the changing rooms alone. Taking a step forward the demon took one back. Shizuo swallowed seeing them a little too close to the showers for his liking.

"Take a guess at where my birthmark is."

"Your chest?" Shizuo guessed pinning the demon against the wall. Lifting the demon's shirt he stared at the absence of a name.

"Wrong. Try again." The demon grinned throwing his shirt to the wet floor.

"Your back." Shizuo grabbed the demon pulling him forward.

"Nice try. I know where yours is. Your shoulder." Shizuo cursed feeling sharp nails slice the front of his shirt. "Bingo. Look at that. It really is my name. You know what that means."

"It doesn't mean anything." Shizuo scowled pushing the demon away. "Show me your mark."

"Well if you insist." The demon clicked his fingers and his pants vanished. "It's a bit small so you'll have to look closely." Another click and the demon was naked. Shizuo groaned seeing faint markings.

"Just tell me."

"You'll have to look for yourself. Down you go."

Shizuo shook his head picking the demon up by his throat and pinning him to the wall. "That works too I guess." Moments later he dropped him.

"It's not you." Relieved he left the shower.

"Doesn't mean we can't have any fun." The demon shouted after him.

x-x-x

Shizuo hummed happily setting drinks on the table. "So what are we doing?" Shinra asked sitting possessively next to Celty.

"Celebrating." Shizuo smiled.

"It was your soulmate after all?"

"No. It wasn't."

"Which means Shizu-chan's soulmate is still out there." Izaya smirked. "I'm curious where was his mark?"

"Nowhere special." Shizuo grumbled picking up his drink. "It doesn't matter. It's not him."

"You never did show us your mark." Shinra complained.

"It's private." Shizuo placed a hand over his shoulder.

"I thought we were friends. I'll show you mine."

"I don't need to see yours." Shizuo sighed. "You're not going to shut up about this are you?"

"Not until you show me. Izaya too."

"Fine." Shizuo unbuttoned his top buttons and pulled the right side open. "Happy?"

"Orihara? That's not a unique name."

"It's fine. I'm not interested in meeting my soulmate."

"Izaya, your turn." Shinra grinned. "You never told me who your soulmate is."

"Okay. I'll show you." Izaya reached for dip in his v neck and pulled it down. Shizuo almost choked on his drink. Heiwajima. His name on Izaya's left shoulder. All along it had been the flea.

"Do you know what species your soulmate is?" Shinra asked.

"Human." Izaya shrugged. "I'm in no hurry to find them."

"You mean you haven't tried?"

"Well there are no matches in my class. Ne, Shizu-chan? Want me to help you find yours? I can get a list of demons."

Shizuo shook his head. "No. I don't want to know. I'm going to bed."

"I thought we were celebrating?" Shinra asked.

"I don't feel like it." Shizuo shrugged. "My room mate should be back soon. He doesn't like noise. You should go."

"But-"

Celty typed something which shut Shinra up. All three of them left leaving him to freak out.

"Damn it." He cursed in the bathroom. His reflection stared back at him. "It can't be. Shit. This isn't happening."

"What isn't happening?" Shizuo froze raising his head. Izaya stared back at him through the mirror.

"I told you to leave." Shizuo growled.

"What's wrong? You started getting strange after I showed my mark." Izaya stepped closer. "Wait. You weren't hoping I was your soulmate were you?"

"No." Shizuo snapped.

"No? It didn't cross your mind at least once?"

Shizuo turned around staring at the annoying flea that had been tacked to him since they'd met in high school. He hadn't even realised Izaya was a demon.

"I'll let you in on a secret. There is a way to confirm if someone is your soulmate."

"I know. Checking the mark." Shizuo scowled.

"Besides that. It's the quickest way. If you find a demon who you think is a match. Just kiss them like this." Shizuo didn't move fast enough. He found himself lip locked with Izaya.

Izaya hissed jumping back. Shizuo grimaced covering his shoulder. Searing pain shot through him. Through his white shirt blood appeared spelling out Izaya's name.

His hand pressed down smearing the blood away. Izaya was staring at him. "...you changed your name."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shizuo growled. He flinched when Izaya pulled off his top. Shizuo Heiwajima.

"No wonder I couldn't find you. Let me guess. Your parents went to one of the witch ceremonies?"

"I don't know-"

"You're my soulmate, Shizu-chan. Are you going to deny my name on your skin?"

"You're a demon." Shizuo said.

"So? We've known each other years." Izaya murmured pressing him against the sink. "I always felt it should've been you. We could've been together a lot sooner."

"Flea-" Izaya kissed him. It was electrifying as if sparks were passing through their bodies. Shizuo let go of the sink and circled his arms around the demon's waist.

"You're mine forever, Shizu-chan."

"I have a problem with that." Shizuo murmured.

"Do you intend to run from me?" Izaya asked sounding amused.

"No point." Shizuo moved against the demon. "I know what will happen."

"Good." Shizuo groaned lifted onto the sink his back against the mirror. "You're mine, Shizu-chan."

Izaya kissed him again in a frenzy or raw need and passion. Shizuo groaned kissing back just as desperately, his heart beating wildly. They were meant to be together. He could see that now.

He found himself lost not knowing where he ended or Izaya began. He was aware of his hand on the tap and a cold blast covering them both but he didn't care. Izaya had him and he had Izaya. Shizuo moaned softly fumbling for the demon's pants. His fingers brushed Izaya's bare thigh.

Izaya smoothly guided his hand to his arousal. "I'm going to take you, Shizu-chan."

"Mm. Yeah." Shizuo felt a softness underneath him, Izaya's body covered his own. All he could do was hold on tight and lose himself in the swirling lust in Izaya's eyes. He felt himself being opened, eyes closing in a brief moment of pain. "Ah."

Izaya held him rocking his hips. They were one and Shizuo almost wept in the knowledge he would never of had this. "You know, you did see another demon naked today."

"So?"

"So you're mine." Izaya scowled kissing him. "I can be very possessive Shizu-chan."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

Izaya smirked. "How about, I'm not going to let you sleep tonight?"

Shizuo gasped arching up against the demon. "What did you do?"

His demon kissed along his jawline. "What you wanted me to. My magic is in your body. Can you feel it filling you?"

x-x-x

Shizuo rolled out of bed the next morning bloated. His stomach was swollen, no doubt due to Izaya's magic as he called it. Shaking his head he headed for the bathroom hearing the shower already on.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya called happily.

"Morning." Shizuo responded.

"You're more than welcome to join me."

The blond blushed taking a step back. Somehow he was standing in the shower staring at Izaya's chest. "Stop doing that." Shizuo snapped.

"What? I didn't hurt you last night."

"No you didn't." He conceded. "But I have classes this morning and my belly looks bloated."

Izaya paused and glanced down. A small sheepish smile touched his lips. "Ah. How do I say this..."

Shizuo scowled. "Say what?"

"Congratulations. You're going to have a baby."

The blond blanched throwing his fist at Izaya. "Bullshit. I'm a man."

"It's possible. A demon can have a child with any species. We're a family." Izaya cooed touching his belly.

"I'm a college student! What am I supposed to do for nine months?"

"You're a mommy now." Izaya shrugged clicking his fingers. The two of them were in the bedroom dried and dressed. "Besides its a demon pregnancy. It will be about three weeks."

Shizuo felt his jaw hit the floor. "T-three weeks?"

"Yeah. One week is equivalent to three months. Don't worry the baby won't let anything happen to you."

"Happen? Like what?"

"Human problems. Its impossible to miscarry a demon."

Shizuo groaned sitting down. "Damn it. Warn me before shit like this happens. Wait. Where is the baby coming out of? Did you-"

"Don't worry. It'll rip out of your stomach." Izaya sat next to him nuzzling against his side.

"...back to the not hurting me thing..."

x-x-x

Three weeks later and Shizuo stared warily at his belly as it glowed neon. It was just him and Izaya in their new home. His soulmate didn't seem to be bothered about the little demon about to rip out of his stomach.

"Izaya..." Shizuo murmured wincing as he felt a kick.

"Okay, let's get that baby out of you."

"Don't we need a doctor or a hospital?" Shizuo grumbled.

"No. All we need is this." Izaya grinned holding up a round cut out. "It's a summoning circle. Place it down like so and now we call it's name."

Shizuo groaned. "We don't know if it's a boy or girl."

"We'll have to take a chance."

"Damn it. You pick."

"Okay." Izaya placed his hands on Shizuo's belly. "You can name the next one. Hachimeroppi."

Shizuo gasped as a small hand rose from his stomach passing through the circle. Izaya lifted the baby into his arms. Shizuo marvelled at the magic of demon pregnancies stroking his belly.

"Aren't you going to hold our son?"

"Yeah. How many kids are you planning on making me have?"

"Well that depends. You've still got two weeks left until you give birth to the next."

Shizuo blinked. "What? Why?"

"What did you think would happen when we didn't use protection?"

"That I was already pregnant."

Izaya shook his head. "You still don't get the demon human thing, do you?"

x-x-x

Roppi left home at eight hours. It was as if it was only yesterday he had given birth to his first son. It was. Less than twenty four hours and his baby had grown.

"It's his time." Izaya consoled him. "He's a reincarnation."

Shizuo shook his head. "None of this makes sense."

"You'll get the hang of it. Our son will be bringing his soulmate back soon. Our family will get bigger."

Shizuo wobbled. "I need to lay down."

x-x-x

Shizuo went back to college and resumed his classes without anyone knowing he was a parent with two sons and a demon for a soulmate.

He hadn't told his parents yet. His brother had broke the news of having a vampire soulmate. He'd tell them after Kasuka's situation had calmed down. Or at least that was how it was supposed to go.

They got married. Well not yet but they would. Shizuo sat in the changing room braving the courage to tell his parents and ask them if they wanted to come to the wedding. Unluckily his mother picked up on the first ring.

 _"Shizuo, we haven't heard from you in ages."_

"Yeah. Sorry mom."

 _"How's college?"_

"Great."

 _"Still got the same roommate?"_

"Yeah. Listen mom." Shizuo told her straight. "I'm getting married."

 _"Oh honey. You know it's against the law to marry anyone other than your soulmate."_

"...it is my soulmate."

 _"What? B-but your soulmate is a demon."_

"Yeah. We're getting married for the kids' sakes."

 _"K-kids?"_ Thud.

"Mom? Mom?" Shizuo called down the phone. With a sigh he hung up. "That went well."

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan. We need to talk."

Shizuo didn't like the sound of that, the cigarette held away from his mouth. "...I'm not pregnant again, am I?"

"No. Not yet." Izaya grinned. "It's about your wedding ring."

Shizuo looked down at the silver band on his finger. "What about it?"

Izaya flopped down and laid into his lap. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't lose it. It's not a normal ring."

"Then what is it?" Shizuo asked seeing the plain band in a new light.

"Well it's where I'll be sleeping."

Shizuo rubbed a hand through his hair. "Start talking sense, flea."

"Demons don't die but they do. When they run out of energy or suffer a fatal wound, their soul goes to sleep inside their vessel."

Shizuo scowled. "Why are you telling me this now? Is something-"

"No. I'm perfectly fine. I just need you to not lose that ring or break it."

"Why the hell would you give me your coffin?"Shizuo growled. "Forget it. If you die before me I'll bury it with me."

"Noted." Izaya grinned. "So, now that's out of the way. Should we get to making our third child?"

x-x-x

Eighteen children later Izaya died. They had the best life together, their kiss or kill relationship never got tiring. Shizuo had known someday it would happen. He just hadn't expected his soulmate to break his neck getting out of the bath.

The ring on his finger now glowed, holding the energy of Izaya's soul. But he wasn't alone. His family visited and kept him busy. He had grandchildren and great grandchildren. His eighteenth child was a new soul and mostly human. Two days and his baby was still a baby.

Shizuo doted on him. He spent every waking moment with his son and every sleepless night on an empty bed devoid of warmth.

x-x-x

When his baby turned sixteen, Izaya decided to come back to life. It was a hell of a way to gate crash a birthday party. Hibiya was blowing out his birthday candles when the ring on his finger glowed and burned. It slipped away and clattered to the ground.

"Shizu-chan, you got old." His soulmate purred hanging off of him. "Oh. The whole family is here."

Shizuo shook his head. Hibiya stamped his feet. "It's my birthday! You can't interrupt my party!"

"Hm. You spoiled this one didn't you?"

"Totally." Psyche his third child beamed. "We missed you dad."

"Later." Izaya grinned. "Your mother and I have some catching up to do."

Hibiya stamped his foot. "But it's my birthday!"

Izaya clicked his fingers and they were in one of the guest bedrooms. His soulmate paused looking around. "This isn't our room."

"It is now. Hibiya wanted a bigger room."

"Hm. You spoiled him."

"You weren't here."

"Did you miss me?" Izaya asked hugging him tight.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Shizuo growled. Izaya looked the same as he did before he died. His soulmate would forever have the looks of a twenty one year old. Whilst he was withering away.

"You've gotten old."

Shizuo flinched moving away. "That's what happens to humans. We get old and we die."

"You'll come back. Your soul is bound to mine. But I don't want to talk about that. We have some catching up to do." Izaya purred.

"Our family is down- woah!" Shizuo hit the mattress hard, his feet swept out from underneath him.

"How many years did I miss of your life?" Izaya asked crawling along his body.

"Sixteen."

"I see. I'm sorry I left you alone so long." Izaya murmured stroking his cheek.

x-x-x

Time didn't stop for humans. Shizuo knew he was on his last breath. He was home in bed, surrounded by his family. He'd never liked hospitals so he wasn't going to pass away in one.

His breath left his body as a series of slow wheezy rattles in his frail frame. Izaya ever young held his hand whispering to him. Shizuo was glad his hearing hadn't gone. "It's time."

"...I-Izaya-"

"You'll be reborn. I don't know how many years but you will. There's no need for you to suffer any longer." Izaya's hand trembled caressing his cheek.

"L-love you." Shizuo coughed.

"I know. I love you too."

Shizuo tried to smile but the tears streaming down his face made it a little hard. "T-take...good...care." Shizuo coughed trying to speak. "...our...children."

"I will." Izaya murmured. "Hurry up and come back to me."

Shizuo used the last of his strength to nod before closing his eyes for good.

x-x-x

Witches held occasional ceremonies revealing the identity of Soulmates. Most wanted to know what creatures they were bound to. The ceremony was mainly done when young at the request of worried parents.

At seven months old, Shizuo was taken to one of the ceremonies and set down on a small round table. A kindly looking woman took his small hand. "This child's soulmate is a demon."

x-x-x

Shizuo's earliest memory is of the orphanage he's being raised in. At five years old he already knows his parents abandoned him. He's like everyone else. His soulmate is a demon. His parents didn't want him after finding out.

He's not the only one. Any parent not happy with their child's fated partner throws them away. Shizuo isn't alone, he has plenty of new brothers and sisters, lots of toys to play with and plenty of food. The orphanage is run by demons.

At least once a day, Shizuo feels like someone is watching him. He's tried wandering around to find out who but he doesn't get very far.

"Shizuo-kun, it's dangerous." One of the demons tells him. "Go back inside with the others."

x-x-x

At seven years old Shizuo gets a shock. He's sitting playing in the sandbox when the doors burst open and an adult strides up to him and picks him up.

Shizuo is stunned and taken away before the demons can intervene. The man holding him is covered in sparkly gold. "Hibiya! Put your mother down."

There's a demon. Shizuo has the ability to sense them. This one has black hair and red eyes. He looks the same as the man holding him.

"You knew he was here. He's mine."

"Hibiya, I won't tell you again. Put your mother down. Now."

Shizuo stares up at the golden eyes looking down at him. He doesn't feel threatened.

"We're sorry, Orihara-sama." The demons say standing in front of the doors.

"It's okay." The red eyed demon sighs.

"You were keeping mom here? hey!"

Shizuo blinks held in the red eyed demon's arms. "Hello Shizu-chan. Look how small you are. Do you remember me?"

Shizuo shakes his head. "Who are you mister?"

The demon smiles sadly. "I'm Izaya. Your soulmate. I've been waiting a long time for you."

"You can't have been waiting long if you knew he was here!"

"That's your son. One of them. Hibiya. We're going home now."

x-x-x

Shizuo isn't taken to a house. He's taken to a quiet place with stones sticking out of the ground. The demon Izaya sets him down in front of one. "Can you read yet?"

"A little."

"Do you know what the stone says?"

Shizuo looked at the words. "It's my name." He gasped.

"Yeah. This is your grave. I buried you here and made the stone."

Shizuo reached out running his fingers over the words. "Shizuo Heiwajima. F-for-"

"Sound it out."

"Forever...loved by his c-ch-"

"Children." The demon said.

"Children." Shizuo echoed. "And his soulmate, who will be..."

"Waiting." The demon smiled holding him. "This is where your memory sleeps. When you're old enough, you can come here and touch the stone. At that moment you'll remember me and your previous life."

Shizuo frowned. "Why not now?"

"Because your memories aren't exactly innocent."

"I don't get it."

x-x-x

Shizuo gets taken to a house bigger than the orphanage. His new home was full of demons that all looked similar to Izaya. Izaya set him down on the floor where he stared up at everyone before running behind the demon's legs.

"Aw. Mom is so cute." One of the demons said.

"Shizu-chan. These are our children. Aren't you going to say hello?"

Shizuo said nothing cowering behind Izaya.

"Dad, I thought you were going to wait?"

"Blame your brother."

"Typical Hibiya."

x-x-x

"This is your room." Izaya lifted him into the bed. "I'll be next door. Goodnight, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo nodded. "Goodnight."

He waited feeling darkness close in on him. It was the first time sleeping by himself. Crawling out of bed he climbed down and sneaked towards the door. The door next to his was open.

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Hibiya, Shizu-chan needs to grow up as a normal human. You can't take his childhood away just because you miss your mommy."

"Why couldn't he live here?"

"Because he doesn't remember anything. The Shizu-chan right now doesn't know he has children. Not really. Besides I was trying to lessen the torture."

"Torture? What torture?"

Izaya sighed. "Go out and find your soulmate Hibiya."

"I don't want to. I want to stay here with mom."

"That-" Shizuo scrambled back as the door opened wider and Izaya looked down at him. "Weren't you sleeping?"

Shizuo shook his head. "I couldn't sleep."

"Okay. You can sleep with me tonight. Hibiya out."

"But-"

"Out."

Shizuo watched the demon storm out. Izaya lifted him up and carried him to the bed. "You humans age so slowly." The demon sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Shizuo asked sinking into the pillow. Izaya drew the covers up to his chin.

"For me, yes. Hurry up and grow, Shizu-chan." The demon kissed his forehead. "Good night, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo smiled clutching the covers. "Night night Izaya."

End


	30. Snake

Title- Snake

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It's all Izaya's fault.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

Shizuo rises through the layers of sleep, feeling something nudge against his back. The movement is repeated, bed shirt tugging as the culprit glides through the opening and up his back. Slowly as if not to startle it, the blond slowly rocks to the left before laying on his back.

"Morning." He greets feeling a smoothness under his hand. "You're up early."

Snake nudges his palm affectionately, curling around his wrist. Glancing further left he sees Izaya fast asleep next to him. "I guess I'll play with you." Shizuo nuzzles snake, stroking it's underbelly.

Snake likes it twitching against his hand. Shizuo smiles gently patting it's head and smoothing his hand down its long body. Snake jolts slithering under his bed shirt.

Shizuo undoes the buttons so there's nowhere to run. Snake feels smooth against his abs, gliding over his chest. "Careful." The blond murmurs covering his nubs.

Snake licks him, leaving a trail and tries to worm its way underneath his hand. "No, you can't play there."

"Why not?" Comes Izaya's gravelly voice. The raven looks like he's been through the ringer, dull red eyes that have lost their sheen, bordered with stress lines.

"You're awake too?" Shizuo sighs gently batting snake away.

"Hard to sleep with you two playing." Izaya grumbles sitting up. "Move your hands."

Shizuo shakes his head. Snake nudges at his hand full force. Izaya grins wickedly jabbing at the side of his hand. "Damn it flea."

"I want to see."

Shizuo lifts his hands and snake moves frolicking over his chest and gliding over his nipples with abandon. "Shit." A small hiss leaves his mouth.

"Still sensitive?" Izaya asks with a shit eating smirk.

"You know damn well they are." Shizuo growls.

"What about here then?" Izaya reaches between his legs and squeezes. Shizuo lets out a small whimper. "Looks like it hurts, ne?"

With a curse the blond rolls over dislodging snake from his chest and Izaya from his crotch. The flea isn't finished rolling into him and pressing against his back. "Did I go too far?"

Izaya knows he did, hooking his lithe legs over his and pulling. Snake is back up getting his chest wet. It slides towards his throat nudging at the underneath of his chin.

"Flea, a little help here?" Shizuo asks through minimal movement. Snake falls down redirecting its route along the side of his neck. There's a wetness against his ear and a small bout of pain as snake flops onto his face leaving a trail.

"He likes you." Izaya grins.

"It's making a mess." Shizuo complains through the side of his mouth.

"Take him off yourself." Izaya shrugs. "I have better things to do." Izaya squeezes him again, fumbling for the small button on the front of his boxers.

Shizuo inhales a sharp breath. "Not now." He warns cursing as snake moves down to his mouth. "Izaya!"

"Let him play."

Shizuo keeps his mouth shut, lips sealed in a thin line. Snake nudges at them trying to get inside.

"Ooh, this is fun." Izaya grins eyes lightening up. "Let's see if you can keep your mouth closed."

Shizuo shakes his head moving to catch snake but it's a slippery thing. Izaya eases his cock out through the small opening and takes it in hand. Shizuo refrains from making the slightest sound, still attempting to coax snake away from his mouth.

Izaya's hand is hot but his ring is cold and a shock to the system. He tries and fails to resist, hips grinding into Izaya's hand for more friction. Then the damn flea uses his mouth.

Shizuo gasps and snake makes its move. It nudges and burrows it way through the opening and past the barrier of pearly gates. Shizuo feels snake's head rub against his tongue, gliding towards the back of his throat.

Shizuo's eyes widen in alarm clutching snake in fear it would fall in. He can feel it slide past his gag reflex nudging against the back of his throat. A wet trail leaves him cold. "Uoo." Shizuo complains looking to Izaya for help.

"He's not doing any harm." Izaya shrugs.

Shizuo gags and chokes, tears pricking in his eyes. Snake is in his mouth dangling precariously in his oesophagus. "Uoo." He panics kicking Izaya.

"Fine." Izaya moves to his side grabbing snake with both hands. They both pull and snake slowly eases out. Shizuo's relief is short lived as it moves pulling ahead and back down his throat.

He feels a tickle in his chest and the need to be sick. Snake continues to resist plunging forward each time they pull it back. Shizuo gasps tears rolling freely down his cheeks.

"Okay, come out of there." Izaya chides. "Shizu-chan doesn't like it."

Snake slides free with a pop, falling into his lap. Shizuo falls back on the bed panting, the ordeal over. "Bastard." He chokes out. Izaya dutifully rubs his back keeping snake at bay.

Wiping his mouth, Shizuo snatches the offered hanky and angrily scrubs the tears from his reddened cheeks. "Don't ever do that again!" He snaps.

"It's not like I have any control over him." Izaya sighs. "Besides this part of you liked it. You're pitching a tent, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo crosses his legs and resists punching Izaya in the head. "Shut up." He's still not happy about deep throating snake.

"Uncross your legs." Izaya says already stroking his hip. "I'll make you feel really good."

"It hurt last time." Shizuo grumbles.

"I'll be gentle." Izaya murmurs kissing his cheek.

Shizuo nods relaxing. His underwear is gone in a flash, his body open to Izaya. "This better not hurt or we're finished." He's had enough of staying in bed all day because the raven couldn't hold back.

"That's a tall order, Shizu-chan...okay. I won't go too far."

Famous last words. Izaya buries his fingers inside thoroughly spreading him apart. Shizuo glances to the side, feeling something against his hip. "Izaya!"

"Oh? He wants to join in too?"

"No." Shizuo curses as snake slips through his fingers. "Stop it."

Izaya of course doesn't. Snake's head probes his stretched entrance before burrowing inside. Shizuo gasps and bites back the pain.

"Get it out." He growls watching the thing bury further inside him. Snake is wriggling inside him thrashing at his inner walls.

"Leave it a while." Izaya shrugs.

Shizuo falls back against the bed helpless to do anything.

x-x-x

Shizuo is pissed when he wakes. He passed out again. His hips felt heavy, a wide pit in place of his arse hole. His legs won't close properly.

Izaya is beside him on his lap top typing away. "Afternoon, Shizu-chan. Sleep well?"

"What do you think?" Shizuo snaps glaring at the raven. "I'm going back home."

Izaya grabs his wrist. "You can't. Someone needs to play with him."

Shizuo glances at the ripple in the covers. "Find someone else." It's an effort to move let alone stand.

"He only likes playing with you!" Izaya sighs in exasperation. "Please, Shizu-chan."

The blond falters. It's rare for Izaya to say he needs him. "Then maybe you shouldn't have pissed her off."

"How was I to know she was a witch? Come on, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo watches snake peek out from the covers staring straight at him. "Keep that away from me."

Izaya is out of the bed extending snake's reach. It curls around him, binding his arms to his sides. "I can't work when he's active."

Snake winds its way down his body, seeking his backside. "Flea, keep your damn dick under control."

"If I could I wouldn't be having this problem!" Izaya looks ready to blow. Snake tightens around him slipping into the clean undies Izaya must have changed him into.

"Apologize to her." Shizuo gasps moving his hands protectively.

"I can't. I tried to get her to kill herself. A sorry isn't going to cut it." Izaya shrugged.

Shizuo cursed. "Then why am I being punished for your crimes? If you don't get this thing off me I'll snap it in two."

Izaya paled pulling at the thick girth. "Don't be hasty, Shizu-chan. It likes you."

"It likes holes." Shizuo snapped moving to the other side of the room. Snake followed slithering by his feet whilst Izaya was left looking like he was holding a fire hose.

"Only yours."

"Seriously flea, I don't care if you cheat on me."

On the bed Izaya gasped. "How cruel of you to expect me to subject one of my precious humans to this. Besides I'm yours remember?"

Shizuo shook his head. "I relinquish ownership. You're a free man-"

"God." Izaya interceded.

"Sure God whatever. Have a nice life and woah!" Shizuo cursed feeling the blood rush to his head. Snake had a good grip on his ankle holding him upside down. "Put me down!"

Izaya laughed. "I don't have any control over him."

"It's your dick!" Shizuo growled flailing as he was slowly lowered to the floor.

"So what's wrong?"

"It's 10ft!"

"We don't know that." Izaya shrugged. "Unless you've measured it. Weren't you always saying you wish I was bigger?"

"Inches." Shizuo growled. "Not feet. That's a monster."

Izaya grinned. "A monster for a monster. It's fitting."

Shizuo reached for the bed, swiping at Izaya. "That doesn't fit. That leaves a gaping hole. What use is that?"

"On the bright side it can't miss your prostate and you won't get constipated."

Shizuo wrapped a hand around snake and gave Izaya a warning look.

"Now now protozoan, don't do anything drastic. He is a part of me. A very useful part for both me and you."

Shizuo felt his butt touch the bedroom floor. "I need space."

"Of course. I'm all the way over here." Izaya murmured hands raised.

"From your dick! I don't want this."

"Shizu-chan..."

"No, we agreed no freaky shit or kinks." Shizuo squeezed the wriggling girth. "This isn't consensual. Do you hear me flea?"

"Loud and clear, Shizu-chan." Izaya winced. "Could you let go? I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

Shizuo squeezed snake and Izaya groaned. Momentarily he thought of milk in a blender without the lid on. Within seconds something warm and wet hit him in the face. It was a faucet that had free reign drenching him from head to toe.

The angry and shocked blond coughed and spluttered laying on the floor with snake unmoving draped over him.

"Told you so." Izaya sighed. "Now carefully move out of the way. You don't want him to wake up."

Shizuo grudgingly moved reeking of sex. The stuff had filled every crevice. Seething he moved across the soiled floor and towards the en suite bathroom.

"Need any help?" Izaya asked.

"Not from you." Shizuo scowled wiping his eyes. "Did your balls get any bigger?"

"Nope."

Shizuo grunted and closed the door. Tearing the soiled clothing from his body he threw himself against the shower wall and hit the switch.

x-x-x

Shizuo stayed. He was in the guest room on the other side of the apartment with the door firmly closed. It was the only way he would stay. Izaya had reluctantly agreed and stopped badgering him. The phone now sat silently on the bedside table.

All was well. Unless you counted the tap against the door. Shizuo picked up the phone and pressed the first speed dial. Given that it was the middle of the night, Izaya took a while to respond.

" _Shizu-chan? Miss me already?"_

Shizuo drew the covers around him. "No. Are you missing something?"

 _"Hm? Yes. I'm missing something tall, blond and sexy. Usually right next to me. Can you guess what it is?"_ Izaya purred.

Shizuo shivered but steeled himself. "How about something 10ft long and a pain in my ass?"

 _"Oh. He got out?"_

"It's rutting against my door."

 _"You locked it, right?"_

"Yes." Shizuo crossed his legs protectively.

 _"Then it's fine."_

Shizuo growled. "It's not fine. Keep it in your pants!"

 _"Shizu-chan, I don't have pants that big."_

Shizuo winced hearing a crash. There was a crack in the door, the wood splintered towards his side. "Flea, this isn't funny. I'm not in the mood for night of the living cock!"

Izaya chuckled. _"Sounds like a horror film."_

"This is a horror. It's broken through the door."

A pause. A long lengthy pause giving attention to the long snake pushing its way through the whole in the door. _"...seriously? Wow. I pity your intestines."_

Shizuo shook his head and lobbed the phone, diving for the window. Scrambling down the fire escape he put more distance between him and the other monster in Izaya's apartment.

Shizuo shot up out of bed with a pained gasp. With a shock he realised he was back in his and Izaya's bed.

"Something wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked next to him.

"You're-"

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo looked around for snake. "Where's snake?"

"Snake? We don't have a pet."

Shizuo shook his head. "Not a pet. Your..."

"Mine?" Izaya asked resting a hand on his shoulder.

"This." Shizuo threw back the covers. "Where is it?" Lunging he grabbed Izaya's boxers and yanked them down. "Oh."

"I hope you're not going to complain about the size again." Izaya sulked crossing his arms.

Shizuo blinked poking at the average size length. "Oh. It's normal. It's normal." He grinned at Izaya. Shizuo took the shaft in hand. "It's beautiful."

"Huh? Are you okay Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked at him concerned.

"I'm fine. You're fine. You're better than fine." Shizuo put his head in Izaya's lap.

"Uh, so you love my dick now?"

Shizuo smiled. "Love it. Suck it, stick it in, whatever. With this you can do as you want."

Izaya blinked then smiled wickedly. "I'll take you up on that."

x-x-x

"Good morning, Shinra." Izaya grinned.

"Clearly." Shinra commented letting him in.

"Is Celty in?" Izaya set down the bag he was carrying.

"Hang on." Shinra closed the door and cupped his mouth. "Celty, my beloved."

The dullahan appeared walking towards him. Izaya opened the bag and took about the inky shadow substance the courier had gifted him with. "I'm done with this."

Celty took it back no questions asked.

"What are you up to now?" Shinra asked staring after the dullahan.

"Now? Nothing." Izaya grinned getting up to leave. "By the way thanks for the hallucinogenic."

"It worked?"

Izaya smirked. "Perfectly."

End

Omake

"Shizu-chan, I'm home." Izaya called out with a grin. He stopped short seeing his desk vacant. "What are you doing?"

The blond spared him a glance. "Making precautions."

Izaya winced seeing his laptop hit the floor. The brute's foot came down. "Shizu-chan!"

"This is for your own good. Give me your phone."

Izaya cradled the device protectively. "Stop."

"Flea, promise me you won't piss off any witches."

Izaya sighed watching as every electrical device he owned was crushed. What he had done would forever remain a secret.


	31. Split paths

Title:- Split paths

Rating:- T

Pairing:- Mikado x Shizuo

Warning:- language, violence,yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to guidance.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- Woohoo requests._

Kida didn't like the teenager sitting in the back of his police car. At first he would say the boy was an idiot humming as he swayed side to side. But those sharp eerie red eyes stared at him through the small front mirror. The boy gave him the creeps so much so, that he wanted to throw him in a cell and be done with it. Someone else could take over.

Pulling up outside the station, Kida cut the engine and climbed out of the car. He took a deep breath before opening the rear door. The teen smiled up at him handing him the handcuffs. "They were on too tight."

"Come on." Kida dragged the teen from the police car and slapped the handcuffs back on. "Stay in front of me." Pushing the teen on he tried not to get frustrated at the skipping. What kind of nut job had Mikado passed over to him?

"Mari-chan." Kida smiled. "Toss this one in a cell, please."

"That joke ended days ago." The six foot two male receptionist grumbled. "It's a kid."

"Yeah. The young ones are causing trouble now."

"Is there anyone to do the interrogating?"

"No. Something about a shooting in Shinjuku. Every cop on the force has gone."

"Damn." Kida cursed not looking at the teen.

"What about your partner?"

"Nope. He's on a date." Kida grinned. He was a little surprised his once timid friend swung that way but it was time for him to have some happiness.

"Anyone I know?" Mari asked leading Izaya into a cell. Hopefully he could leave him in there.

"Nope. Don't tell the others. You know he doesn't do well with teasing." Kida grinned. "Ah, my little Mikado is all grown up."

"You know what he'd say to that, right?"

Kida grinned changing his expression to deadpan. "Square root of three."

"Exactly. I'm making tea. Do you want any?"

"No. I'm good. I'll grab a soft drink later." Kida plopped down behind the reception desk trying not to think about the boy in the cell. It was just a boy. A very creepy boy but he couldn't rid himself of the feeling Mikado might of bitten off more than he could chew. Again.

x-x-x

An hour later and it was still him and Mari. Kida sighed knowing he had to do the interrogation. "Let's get this over with. Mari-chan, bring the suspect to room one and bring me something to drink. Something strong. Preferably with alcohol."

"You don't like the kid?"

"He gives me the creeps."

Mari nodded. "Glad I'm not the only one."

Kida sighed setting himself up in room one. It was the biggest room of the three but still confining. The table was tiny meant to intimidate. So why did he feel like he was the one intimidated?

Izaya skipped in with a smile and no handcuffs. He took a seat lounging in the chair like he owned the place. "You can have these back."

Kida swept them from the table into his pocket. "Izaya Orihara."

"That's me."

"You've been charged with several offences."

"Guess so." The teen grinned.

Kida opened the file on the table. Not one of the pictures held any evidence of the teen. Nor did he have any definitive evidence the teen was involved. It was only by witness he'd gotten Izaya's name.

"Nice ring. You're married."

"Yes."

"Happily?" Izaya asked.

"Yes."

"Want to test that out?"

Kida clenched his fist against the file. "Enough. You've been accused of orchestrating this chaos. Have you seen any of these people before?"

"Of course." Izaya grinned. "These are my precious humans. I know them all."

Great. He was dealing with a sociopath.

"Did you order them to do this?"

"You don't have any evidence do you?" The teen shook his head. "This is to help your partner, Mikado-san. Do your fellow officers know he's dating a minor?"

"That is none of your business." Kida shrugged.

"It is. I can't have my monster taken away. I haven't finished playing with him yet. I certainly can't allow him to be with one of my humans."

Kida couldn't help himself. "Monster?"

"You'll see."

The door opened. Mari looked stricken. "There's someone here to collect the suspect. It's Shiki-san."

Kida blinked. There was that feeling of dread again.

x-x-x

Shizuo struggled to contain the blush across his cheeks. Mikado sat opposite him in the booth, ice cream and cakes between them. "You're not relaxed." The officer said. "Masaomi will take care of your problem."

"It's not that." Shizuo mumbled stirring his ice cream.

"No? Is something else wrong?" Mikado asked with a smile.

The blond shook his head. He liked the policeman. Really liked. But he knew Izaya too well. The raven has probably made himself known and made an enemy. More than likely the flea would try and break them up.

Mikado smiled reaching across the table to take his hand. "Shizuo-kun, it's alright. Whatever is troubling you, I'm here."

Shizuo nodded feeling Mikado's thumb stroke across his knuckles. "I-I'm gonna eat my ice cream." Shizuo stammered quickly pulling away.

"That would be good." Mikado smiled. "Before it melts."

Shizuo nodded stuffing his mouth. His eyes were downcast, his hand hot. "Ow." With a groan he dropped the spoon clutching his head.

"Maybe not so quickly you get brain freeze." Mikado laughed. "If you don't feel comfortable here you just have to say."

Shizuo shook his head wincing at the movement. "No- it's not- sorry."

"Don't be." Mikado smiled. "Let's take this slow. We'll find our own pace."

x-x-x

Shizuo nervously greeted the short haired woman before removing his shoes and stepping inside. Mikado followed him into the living room where the noisy police officer was. "Hey, Shizuo-kun, Mikado-kun."

"Hello." Shizuo stood woodenly at the door frame. Mikado smiled gently propelling him forward.

"Don't be shy cutie." Officer Kida grinned patting the sofa.

"Square root of three." Mikado sat down and crossed his arms.

"I wanted cutie to sit next to me." The older blond winked.

"It's one thing to mess with me. Don't tease my boyfriend."

Shizuo went through the spectrum of red.

"Heiwajima-kun, would you like a drink?" The woman asked frightening the life out of him.

Quickly he shook his head taking a seat next to Mikado.

"Okay then. Down to business. I couldn't hold him. The boy gave me the creeps."

Shizuo deflated but he'd known anyway. Mikado took his hand squeezing softly.

"He's affiliated with an annoying person. You two need to be careful. Mikado, you need to stay away from this kid."

Shizuo closed his eyes.

"Not you." The blond tapped his head. "Orihara. He's trouble. You're more than welcome. I haven't seen wittle Mikado-kun happy since...ever. You're easy on the eyes too and we have the same colour hair."

Shizuo nodded unsure how to respond.

"If you ever get bored of Mikado though, I'll take you in. Just don't tell the wife." Officer Kida said in a loud whisper. "Well then. Drinks."

"Don't put anything weird in it." Mikado warned.

"Would I do that to my best friend?" The blond asked innocently. "Saki, help me out here. They're bullying me!"

Shizuo watched the hyperactive blond run from the room. Mikado sighed next to him, their hands still joined.

"Don't take any of his jokes to heart."

"...he's nice." Shizuo murmured quietly. "I don't think I should be here."

"Shizuo-kun," Mikado leaned against him. "You should definitely be here, with me. What's troubling you?"

Shizuo looked down at his clenched fist. "I destroy everything I touch. My intentions don't matter. I hurt people."

"You haven't hurt me. You're a kind boy, Shizuo." Mikado leaned forward lifting his chin. "It's the people around you that don't understand that. I-"

"Cock block!" The blond shouted grinning at the doorway holding a tray of drinks. "I saw that."

"Square root of three." Mikado dead panned.

"Again with the blasting." Officer Kida sighed setting time tray down on the table in front of them. "You need new material my friend. Drink up, today we celebrate."

Shizuo took the strawberry milkshake from his boyfriend. "What are we celebrating?"

The blond grinned. "I'm glad you asked. We are celebrating Mikado finally getting laid."

Shizuo flamed. Mikado spluttered his drink, slapping Kida across the back of the head.

"Ow." The blond laughed. "Let me finish. Is what I'd like to say. However cutie here still counts as a minor and that's a no no. So instead we'll celebrate everlasting love."

"Everlasting love." Mikado raised his juice.

"Everlasting love." Shizuo mumbled raising his milkshake.

"Now that that's over with. My lovely wife should have the food ready. She's been looking forward to poisoning people other than me." The blond laughed. "Just kidding. So cutie-ow. Quit hitting me."

"Stop calling my boyfriend names." Mikado huffed.

"Oh I get it. You two don't call each other names yet?"

"None of your business." Mikado sighed.

"So cutie, why does this Orihara bastard hate you?"

"Language." Mikado chided. Shizuo smiled.

"I'm sure he's heard worse. Why does he hate you?"

Shizuo glanced warily at his boyfriend. Mikado nodded and squeezed his hand. "I have adrenaline strength."

"...adrenaline strength? What's that?"

"Shizuo has super strength." Mikado explained.

"What? Like a superhero?" The blond's eyes lit up. "Show me."

"Masaomi-"

"I want to see. Lift this sofa."

Shizuo set his milkshake on the table and stood up. Crouching down he slid both hands under the sofa and lifted.

"Whoa! So cool. What's the heaviest you can lift?"

Shizuo gently set the sofa back down. "I don't know. I can lift really heavy stuff."

"Heavy hm? How about a wardrobe?"

Shizuo nodded.

"A fridge?"

He nodded again with a wince.

"A car?"

Shizuo nodded.

"This is perfect. How do you feel about helping us spring clean? All you have to do is lift stuff whilst we hoover. I'll pay you."

Shizuo glanced at Mikado. His boyfriend smiled. "It might be good for you."

"Great." The blond announced clapping his hands. "Saki, I found help. Now all we need is to get you a uniform. Do you prefer French maid or classic maid?"

Shizuo tilted his head in confusion.

"And that's our cue to leave." Mikado set his drink down and stood up.

"It was a joke."

x-x-x

Shizuo went back to school willingly walking into trouble. He tried to think of the new happiness in his life but things were becoming increasingly difficult with Izaya out to make his life hell. If not for his parents, brother and Mikado, he would have just dropped out of school.

Izaya rarely attended classes leaving the other teen free to bug him. There were rumours going around that pissed him off. Apparently he was whoring himself out to an older man. It was fine until the teachers pulled him to one side.

His parents were called, an investigation was done and he had to undergo the humiliation of a full physical to prove his innocence. He never told Mikado about it. He wanted his boyfriend as far away from Izaya as possible.

That was why he hung on. He grit his teeth, dug in his heels and continued his education. He had responsibilities. He couldn't let the man that loved him down.

x-x-x

Despite Izaya's best efforts he managed to stay out of trouble and graduate with a half decent grade. The only time he slipped was when be barrelled after the flea and wrecked half the school.

Both of them were arrested, neither one of them struggled thrown into the back of separate police cars. Kida was unlucky enough to be the one on duty and had to suffer through the teen being in his car for the second time.

Izaya grinned waving as if they were old friends. "Masaomi-san, did you miss me? How's Saki-san?"

Kida took a deep breath winding up the partition and blasting the radio throughout the car. "Thank fuck for upgrades."

In the car behind, Shizuo sat in silence, bloodied and dishevelled. Mikado sat in the driver's seat. "...sorry."

"You were provoked." His boyfriend smiled in the mirror for him.

Shizuo slumped. "I should've ignored him."

"You've been doing so for years. It's only a slip up. What did he say this time?" Mikado asked both hands on the wheel. His boyfriend was stickler for the rules.

"He said he now had more time to play with you and Kida-san. He said you two were his favourite toys at the moment." Shizuo scowled.

"We can handle ourselves, Shizuo-kun. There's no need for you to be worried." Mikado slowed the car at the red light. His boyfriend looked back at him and smiled holding out a hand. "I won't let him hurt you any further. I love you, Shizuo-kun."

Shizuo let go, letting his boyfriend concentrate of driving. "Love you too." He mumbled picking at his torn cuff.

School was over. He now had to venture into the adult world and find his own place. Whatever happened he wanted to be at Mikado's side.

End


	32. Heart break

Title:- Heart break

Pairing:- Izuo, Hibiya x Delic

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Heart strings which can be found in the previous archive. Shizuo has found family and love. Now his rosy days have to end.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

It's dark and cold. The moon and stars are non existent. Standing on the castle battlements he can see everything. It's the highest he's been and an eye opener to what he had been fighting to protect. Leaning over the edge Shizuo looks into the distance where the red and golden sparks stop. Tall thick gnarly trees stand as the last defence. Beyond the forest are creatures humans could only dream of. Only mere months ago it was his home.

Shizuo sighs looking up at the sky. Waving a hand he watches as the first scattering of stars spreads across the darkness. A few little lights makes things seem brighter. Down in the village all lights are out. Everyone is safely tucked in their beds. It's the same for the surrounding villages. Shizuo relaxes, so used to the peace now it's like he wasn't needed in the first place.

Behind him he can hear the creak of the door opening. Delic's magic whispers across his own. "Couldn't sleep?" He asks warming the chill across his skin.

Delic joins him staring out into his kingdom. "It calms me being out here."

"I see what you mean." Shizuo finds his gaze drawn to the darkness on the edge of the forest.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Shizuo shrugs. Not entirely true. Sleeping peacefully was the problem. He was restless and worried. Celty had spent her life fighting and when it was his turn he'd left it behind.

"I know what you mean. The nightmares haven't stopped. What I saw as you...there is a lot of evil in this world."

"It's what I was fighting." Shizuo sighs.

"You don't have to fight any more." Delic says resting a hand on his. "You're safe here."

Shizuo closes his eyes turning away from the forest. "Yeah. It's a sweet prison."

"Shizuo-"

"You don't have to say anything. I can't leave the castle. If not a prison what is it? I'm going to bed."

"It's your home." Delic called after him.

Shizuo nodded. "Goodnight Delic-nii."

x-x-x

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Where did you go last night?" Izaya asked grabbing his arm. Everyone is used to prince's show of affection now. They've seen him leave the prince's room enough times to know what's going on between them.

"For a walk." Shizuo shrugs pulling away. Izaya hasn't stopped in his attempts to make him flustered. The prince spends every moment clinging to him. Shizuo knows his aim and knows it's succeeded. His sleepwalking has ceased. The lapse of time gone. He finds himself in Izaya's bed by his own volition. The threads of the dark love spell have become his heart.

It's fine. He doesn't hate Izaya. What bothers him is the effects of the spell. He's unable to part from the prince. Shizuo can't leave the castle grounds unless Izaya is with him. Not that he wants to put the dark witch in harms way or that Hibiya would let him leave the castle at all.

"A walk? Where?"

Shizuo sighs. "Why does it matter? You know I can't leave the castle grounds."

"Because it's a waste of time. You should be at my side."

"You mean in your bed, right?"

"Yes." Izaya grinned. "We missed out on some fun."

"One night isn't going to make a difference." Shizuo shrugs. "I'm going to go do my servant duties now."

"You know I command what you do." Izaya latched to him again. "I think we should have lessons all day."

"No. You've been using magic too much lately."

"What's the point of having power if I can't use it?" Izaya dropped his voice as a servant walked past them.

Shizuo sighed. "He's like that too."

"He? Who are you talking about?" Izaya narrowed his gaze. "Shizu-chan?"

"One hour that's it."

"Fine. We can do other stuff after that."

x-x-x

"What do you want to learn?" Shizuo asked taking a seat on the floor of Izaya's bedroom.

"Your body." The prince purred.

"You wanted the lesson." Shizuo grumbled.

"Teach me something you've used before."

"That's- sure." Shizuo closed his fingers flexing them. Silver and red sparks lit up in his palm like small flames. With his mind he shaped them long and thin twining them together.

"Looks like rope." Izaya commented.

Shizuo nodded concentrating on the spell. His makeshift rope grew quicker and struck launching its self at the prince. Shizuo felt a little satisfied seeing the bane of his life trussed up and bound.

"This is a neutral spell." Izaya sighed. "I wanted to see an elemental one."

"Not inside the castle. I can't make small things."

"Then let's go to the roof." Izaya wiggled trying to get free. "It gets tighter the more I struggle."

"That's the point." Shizuo closed his hand cutting off the spell. The last piece joined the rest. Pushing himself up he turned to leave.

"Shizu-chan, you're not going to leave me like this, are you?"

"You can get out of it yourself. I'm going to check on Delic."

"Shizu-chan, if you're mean to me I'll be mean to you." Izaya renewed his struggling.

"I'll make sure no one bothers you." Shizuo opened the door checking outside. There were a few servants walking up and down. His ears started ringing sensing magic behind him.

Something cold wrapped around his ankle spiralling up his leg. The door closed his weight against it. Turning around he glared at the prince.

"Let's see which spell is better for confinement, shall we?" Izaya smirked.

Shizuo fell to his knees a puddle of shadows forming beneath him. Tendrils shot up latching to his body. They coiled around his torso binding his arms to his sides and his hands behind his back. "Izaya-"

"Shh. I'm concentrating." The prince grinned wickedly eyes aglow. "Now we're both tied up. Is this the limits of your spell? Or can it do something like this?"

Shizuo jolted feeling cold inky tendrils underneath his clothes, writhing across his skin. His spell had ended the moment he had cut it off. Izaya's had no limits.

"The only one that can break this spell is you, isn't it?"

Shizuo scowled. He'd gotten over confident in its usage.

"If you break it, I'll let you go."

"Break yours first." Shizuo growled.

"I think I prefer making you break it." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo flopped to the side his movements sealed. His eyes widened feeling the tendrils move underneath the binding. "Wait!"

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

"I'll bre-ah."

"I can't hear you."

Shizuo cursed squirming. Izaya had him. His eyes scrunched closed. "Ngh."

"I knew you'd like this, Shizu-chan."

"Ah. No. Not there."

"No? Are you sure?"

"Nn. No more." Shizuo gasped. "I'll break it. I'll break it."

"Go ahead." Izaya smirked.

"Stop."

"After you break it."

"Can't concentrate." Shizuo groaned.

"Really? I'll stop then." Izaya relented.

Shizuo breathed a sigh of relief as all movement stopped. The shadow tendrils retracted. Opening his eyes he stared at his spell binding the prince. With a sigh the ropes fell and dissolved.

Izaya stood up brushing himself down and skipping towards him. Shizuo looked up hating how self satisfied the prince looked. "Now what are you going to do to get me to break mine?"

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned hearing a knock at the door. He was laying in Izaya's bed with the covers to his midsection. His body ached in places he didn't know could ache.

"Enter." Izaya called out next to him.

The door opened, a trolley being wheeled in. "Lunch time."

"We're not eating in the great hall?" Izaya asked Delic.

"Your father doesn't want to be disturbed. Shizuo, are you okay?" Delic closed the door and left the trolley.

"Fine." Shizuo groaned.

Izaya sniggered climbing out of bed.

"You're not fine." His older brother said. "Hold still."

Delic's hands were cool against his back. He could feel his brother's magic work. A faint glow spread across his skin renewing his energy and healing any sores. "Better?"

"Much." Shizuo sat up feeling better than ever. "Thanks Delic-nii."

"Okay. Try not to overdo it. There's seconds in the kitchen if you're still hungry."

"Thanks mom. Enjoy your time with dad." Izaya ushered Delic from the room and closed the door. "Come and eat something, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo climbed out of bed thankful to his brother for healing him. He wouldn't try another confinement spell against Izaya again.

x-x-x

Delic sighed leaving his son's room. It looked like things were going well between the two of them. Maybe Izaya could dissuade his brother from trying to return to the darkness. He knew Shizuo felt guilty about not going back. His little brother had been raised with a duty to protect humanity. Delic didn't want him anywhere near those monsters.

Returning to his room, Delic prepared himself for what his husband had planned. "I've let Izaya know not to bother-"

"Mmph!" Hibiya sat on the bed tied up with a gag in his mouth.

"Shizuo-san." Delic stared at the teenager blocking the door. His hair was a dirty blond with the same dirt covered yellow he had been wearing the last time he'd seen him. "No. Who are you?"

"Delic. Shizuo is my brother."

"Where is he?" The teen threatened holding a hand against the king.

"Why do you want to see him?"

The blond grinned coldly. "We're friends. Get him here. Now."

Delic stood his ground. He'd been learning how to use his own magic with a little occasional help from Shizuo. "No."

"Suit yourself."

x-x-x

"I can feed myself." Shizuo complained.

"Maybe so. But it's more fun like this, right?" Izaya grinned lifting a bread roll from the trolley and floating it across the bed towards him.

Shizuo snatched for it but Izaya moved it out of the way. "No hands. Use your mouth."

"You say that a lot lately." Shizuo glanced at the roll watching it flit around his mouth. Opening his mouth he bit down. The roll dropped the same time he felt a familiar magic used within the castle walls.

"There's another witch in the castle." Izaya glanced towards the door.

"I know." Shizuo sighed. "Stay here." Climbing out of bed he got dressed and was out of the door.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Stay here, Izaya."

"You know them?"

Shizuo didn't answer striding down the hall. Breaking into a run he found himself outside the king and queen's room. "Shizu-chan, wait up."

Opening the door he could see the room had been blown up. A gaping hole was all that was left. Shizuo looked up seeing the sky. Stepping through the debris he stood looking out at the path the whirlwind had taken. There was no sign of Delic or the King.

"Shizu-chan? Where are my parents?" Izaya asked joining him.

Shizuo hung his head. All too soon his past had caught up with him. "This is why you should have let me go."

"Where are my parents?" Izaya asked again.

"Taken."

"By whom?"

"A witch. I know where they'll be." Shizuo sighed. "You'll have to come with me."

"Lead the way."

x-x-x

Hibiya looked terrified. Delic could feel his own fear knowing who had them. He'd spent four days with the witch in the guise of his brother. At first he'd been shocked how old the teen was. Masaomi kida. A wind witch like himself. Powerful and more than capable of looking after the raven that had always been at his side. That's what was strange. The two of them had been inseparable.

Delic watched as his husband was tied to a post like he had once been when accused of witchcraft. Delic joined him on the post to the right.

"Your brother had better get here soon or the kingdom will be without a king."

"Kida-kun, please. Don't do this." Delic reasoned.

The witch paused looking at him. "I never told you my name. You're a witch too. Is that how you made Shizuo leave us?"

"I know you." Delic confessed. "I knew you for four days. You and Mikado-kun."

"Don't speak his name!" Delic winced crying out as the wind sliced his cheek. "Shizuo's madness. That was you? He left us after that."

x-x-x

"This is exciting." Izaya grinned.

"Your parents have been kidnapped. It's hardly exciting." Shizuo shook his head.

"This is the entrance to the dark woods. I've never been here."

"You never should've been here." Shizuo scowled. "Stay here. I should be able to work at this distance."

"I'm coming. You should know by now I can handle myself, Shizu-chan."

"Izaya-" Shizuo shook his head. Crouching down he placed a hand on the ground and pushed. Slowly he pulsed his magic. "Put your hand on mine."

Izaya did so. "Now what? I can feel your magic."

"Add your magic to mine." Shizuo cursed feeling Izaya's darkness wash over him. Slowly he pulled back his hand and with it rose a long stick imbued with their power.

"What's this?"

"It's a staff. Keep it with you at all times." Shizuo gasped falling back.

"It's very plain. Isn't it for an old man."

"Fix it how you want. It'll come in handy."

"If you say so." Izaya grinned. "This is the first thing we've created together. What should we call it?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Beyond this point there are monsters you couldn't dream off. None of them are good and all of them will hurt and kill."

"I've seen a demon, Shizu-chan."

"Tom owed me a favour. He won't do so again."

"First name basis with a demon." Izaya scowled. "You never did tell me how you met."

"It's not important."

"It is. I've been loyal to you since I was seven."

Shizuo sighed. "Can we do this later? We're here to rescue your parents."

"I want to know." Izaya crossed his arms. "I stayed loyal, can you say the same?"

"Ugh. Fine. I wasn't raised to know anything about companionship. So yes. My first was you. Happy?"

Izaya grinned. "Great. Let's go rescue my parents. Then you can tell me about your past."

"No way."

"Shizu-chan."

"You're not getting it out of me."

"I have my ways."

Shizuo shook his head pulling Izaya back as the ground rumbled. "Troll."

"Troll? Really?"

It came right for them. Shizuo didn't think slamming his fist into the ground. A fissure opened underneath the troll sealing it below ground.

"You're used to this." Izaya commented toeing the ground. "Will it come back out?"

Shizuo shook his head nursing his knuckles. "No. It's dead."

"So what other monsters are here?"

"None of your business." Shizuo walked on ahead where smoke rose above the trees.

x-x-x

Delic felt the ground rumble beneath him. Hibiya was cowering at the base of the post promising riches and whatever the witch desired. It might have worked if not for the king's nature of demanding everything.

"He's here." Kida announced.

Delic was more concerned with the fire at his feet. His magic would only make things worse.

"Shizuo! Nice of you to finally join us?"

His brother entered the clearing with Izaya. Delic whimpered seeing his son in peril.

"Kida-kun, stop this. Whatever is wr-"

"Where were you? Huh?" The blond yelled. "You just disappeared to live in a castle? Good for you? Your master dies and you forget about your duties?"

"No, I-"

"Mikado looked up to you!" The blond stepped forward blades of wind cutting into the earth. "He wanted to be just like you! Big strong Shizuo that can take down monsters single handily! You ran away."

"Where's-"

"Gone. Taken. He went off with who he thought was you!"

"I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!" The blond screamed. "It's been hell here since you've gone. Every monster in folk lore has been cropping up. We can't sleep, we can't eat. I'm the only one that's left. The others have been killed or ran away!"

"Kida-kun, don't take it out on my brother."

Delic gasped the flame growing.

"You want to take your brother's place?"

Delic shook his head. "Shizuo no."

"I will."

x-x-x

Shizuo had always been weak against wind. It was a nightmare to deal with. Kida lashes out at him slicing him with the air's sharp blades. His body was lifted and slammed into the burning post. Delic was on the ground working anxiously to get the king free.

"This is for Mikado." The fire engulfed his entire body but he didn't burn. The flames were harmless turned black. "What?"

"Shizu-chan didn't abandon you." Izaya stepped forward waving the staff now shrunk to the size of a small stick. "I took him away and I cursed him."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Shizu-chan is mine for eternity. He can't leave my presence and he can't die. Not until I do. Our fates are interlocked."

Kida blinked looking between them. "...dude. You're cursed?"

"Yeah." Shizuo sighed. "Ever since he found out my name."

"Oh man. Bad luck. You can't break it?"

"Black magic. A forbidden spell."

"Oh. Sucks to be you." Kida sighed. "Sorry. I thought you ran away."

"I had my duty Celty left to me." Shizuo groaned let down from the post.

"I guess it's all over. They'll escape now. You're gone, Mikado's gone."

"Are you sure?" Izaya asked moving to his side. "There's another witch not far from here."

"Are you sure?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah. This way."

"Izaya, don't go off on your own. You don't know-"

x-x-x

Shizuo followed Izaya through the clearing with Kida, Delic and the king in tow. He stopped seeing red posts and stairs leading upwards into the unknown.

"What? This wasn't here before?"

"Wrong. We've always been here." Tom told him leaning against the gate. "Hey, Shizuo. Still cursed?"

"Yeah. What is this?"

"Our world. The world of demons. We're different from monsters."

"You took Mikado!" Kida snarled.

"The Ikiryo?" Tom held up a hand. "He returned to his body. It's surprising he held out that long."

"What are you talking about?" Hibiya demanded. "What are you monsters?"

"Demons." Tom corrected. "We're the good guys. We fight the monsters."

Shizuo shook his head. "This makes no sense."

"Your master would have taught you about us. Had you not presumed her dead and buried her alive."

"What? Celty-"

"Is a supernatural creature. A dullahan from a land far away from here. She's meant to be headless."

Shizuo staggered back reeling from Tom's words. Izaya stood by his side.

"Why show yourselves?"

"Because you're here. The kingdom's rulers. We can't parade in the castle. We will destroy the monsters and protect the kingdom."

"For what price?" Hibiya demanded.

"We will live here among you. We won't be seen, no one will know we're there. There are a number of us but we aren't evil."

Shizuo looked up the stairs seeing eyes and arms and other bits as the demons waited.

"You're-"

"Not lying, Masaomi-kun." Mikado hurried down the stairs holding something soft and fluffy looking. "They've been protecting me for a long time."

"Delic? What do you think?" Hibiya asked .

"Shizuo? Do you know this demon?"

"I do." Shizuo nodded. "He's telling the truth."

"Well King Hibiya? Will you let us take residence?" The demon asked.

"Yes. As long as you don't kill any humans."

"Then the door is open." Tom grinned. Shizuo stepped back watching as a mass rushed through. "Your forests will be monster free. Your kingdom is protected."

x-x-x

Delic looked around his bedroom shocked to see it had been repaired. Hibiya was just as surprised. "Demons exist." His husband murmured embracing him.

"They do. It's hard to believe they're good."

"Does this mean you're nightmares will stop?" Hibiya asked guiding him to the bed.

Delic smiled. "I think they will."

"That's good."

"Yeah. It looks like everything is over."

"I believe there's no reason for you to hide any more. You don't have to wear your veil any more. You can be who you want to be my queen."

"You think it's safe enough for that? They'll think I bewitched you." Delic sighed.

"I would give my soul to those demons to protect you." Hibiya told him.

Delic smiled. "You don't have to go that far. We'll protect each other and our family."

"Speaking of, I need an heir who will carry on the line. Izaya isn't going to take a woman. Would your brother consent to having a child?"

"I don't know. Maybe one day when he realises there's no monsters to fight." Delic glanced at his husband. "Or are you looking for a back up plan? I would be happy to carry your child."

Hibiya grinned pushing him down. "Then that's what we'll do."

Delic nodded. "It'll be easier this time. The spell is still there dormant." Delic kissed Hibiya sliding a hand down the king's stomach.

"Good to know. I won't have you taking any more risks."

Delic activated the spell guiding Hibiya into him. It had felt like such a long time. He no longer had to worry about anything.

x-x-x

Shizuo's eyes snapped open feeling the use of dark magic. "Damn it Izaya!"

The dark witch glanced up at him. "What? It's not me."

"Delic-nii?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to have a little brother or sister."

"Ugh." Shizuo slumped against the pillows. "Like we need another dark witch."

"Relax. There's nothing dangerous now."

Shizuo shrugged. "Suppose so. The evilest thing in this kingdom is you."

"Hey. I'm not going to go around destroying things. I have all I need here."

"Great. Give me back that staff."

"No. It's my first present from you."

"It's dangerous."

"Then you shouldn't have made it."

Shizuo scowled sitting up. "Well I thought you'd need to protect yourself. There's no more monsters so give it back."

Izaya pouted rolling away. "No way. You'll only destroy it."

"Of course I will." Shizuo growled. "Where is it?"

"Who's Mikado?" Izaya asked climbing on top of him.

"You saw him. Apparently he's a living spirit."

"That was attached to you. Why?"

Shizuo shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then there's Tom. Any other demons you're hiding?"

"Izaya, you're being-"

"Who?"

"Jealous." Shizuo finished.

"You're mine."

"Yeah yeah. Come here you idiot." Shizuo pulled Izaya down for a kiss.

End


	33. Bitch

Title:- Bitch

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, yaoi, smut, kinks

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo is abnormal in every way. Luckily his partner is the same.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- the next one will be for OfNightmaresAndDreams_

A low buzzing filled Shizuo's ears. A bee? No. A wasp? No. Izaya making stupid sounds again? No. A vibrator? Yes. Thankfully no one could hear the six inch device hidden between his fleshy walls. He managed to sit normally, one leg over the other, hands in his lap subtly covering any problems that might pop up. Usually the blond debt collector would go straight home but today he'd been ambushed into his best friend's home. Shizuo acted like nothing was wrong. Currently Celty was attempting to make dinner and Shinra was looking like the cat that got the cream.

"So," Izaya asked sitting next to him "any reason you wanted us here?"

"Of course there is. My beloved and I have decided to make our relationship official." Shinra announced with tada hands.

"I thought you two were already dating?" Shizuo asked. The buzzing grew louder and faster for several seconds before dying back down.

"We're getting married." Shinra grinned holding up his hand. "My beloved wanted you to be the first to know."

Shizuo nodded. "Congratulations."

"So when are you two going to get girlfriends?"

Shizuo said nothing.

"I already have someone." Izaya shrugged.

"Oh. Do you take her back to your apartment?"

"Yes."

Shizuo bit the inside of his cheek, fidgeting in his seat.

"But you and Shizuo are room mates. Is she loud?"

Izaya glanced his way. "That depends."

Shinra shook his head. "Isn't it frustrating for you, Shizuo?"

Shizuo blinked feeling like a deer in headlights. "I uh guess."

"Izaya, your walls are paper thin." Shinra chided. "Try to show a bit of restraint."

Izaya nodded. "Restraint I can do."

Shizuo shivered at the promise in those vermilion eyes.

"Congratulations but dinner will have to wait another time." Izaya was already up and throwing on his coat like a cape.

Shinra didn't object not much anyway. "Fine. My beloved will be disappointed. Next time bring your girlfriend."

Izaya smirked putting on his shoes. "We'll see. Shizu-chan, you coming?"

Shizuo nodded standing tall. His legs quivered a little as the toy repositioned itself.

"It's amazing how well you two get along now." Shinra smiled. "Shizuo, try and find a girlfriend. You don't want to be left behind."

Shizuo nodded toeing on his shoes and keeping movement to a minimum. Quietly he left the apartment and followed Izaya down the hall.

"Let's take the lift shall we?" Izaya grinned skipping towards the metal doors. Shizuo followed at a more strained pace.

Stepping inside the lift, his body slumped against the metal rail. Izaya whistled thumbing the button for the ground floor. "Well that was a surprise."

"Yeah." Shizuo fumbled in his pocket for his cigarettes.

"It's been in longer today. Such a shame Celty-san wouldn't let you go." Izaya sighed. "Do you want it out?"

Shizuo almost nodded. "Not yet. We're not home."

"Good answer." Izaya smiled stepping into him, hands holding onto the rail either side. "What should I give you as a reward for your good behaviour?"

Shizuo swallowed almost dropping his cigarettes. "Whatever you want to give me, Izaya-sama."

"Even if it hurts?"

"The pain you give me always feels good." Shizuo breathed. His dick twitched in his pants.

"Is that so? Then you'll have a lot when we get home." Izaya grinned. "For now...the cab is waiting outside."

Shizuo blinked staring are be open doors. They were in the lobby. Izaya was already ahead of him almost at the automatic doors. Hurrying along he followed Izaya outside and into the waiting cab.

Shuffling behind the passenger's seat, Shizuo shivered as Izaya sat next to him taking off his coat. He felt every bump as the cab pulled out into the road. Izaya smiled throwing his coat down into his lap. _I said you couldn't remove it._ The raven typed. _I didn't say anything about not relieving yourself._

Shizuo swallowed glancing at the driver. The man had his eyes glued to the road. Izaya was watching him drinking in his nervous expression. Chewing the inside of his cheek, the blond stroked over the zipper on his pants. Quietly as he could he pulled the zipper down touching the silk that lay beneath. As expected they were soaked through the tip peaking out.

Shizuo swirled the tip of his finger over the small bead. One by one his fingers curled around his arousal and twitched. His eyes flicked back to the driver, hand moving in barely noticeable touches.

Izaya grinned crossing his arms. Shizuo felt the dull buzz inside him. He didn't dare refuse, didn't want to. His hand moved in time with the speed increased and decreased by the control in Izaya's hand.

Before the traffic lights the cab jerked violently. "Stupid kids." The driver muttered.

Shizuo said nothing wiping his soiled hand on the inside of his thigh. Next to him Izaya smirked wickedly.

x-x-x

They couldn't get home quick enough. Shizuo burst through the door panting against the sofa. Izaya took his time. "Take your pants off."

"Yes Izaya-sama." Shizuo breathed fiddling with the zip. With a quick tug they were falling down his legs.

"Shirt too." Izaya waved skipping past him.

Shizuo didn't hesitate, quickly undoing the buttons and letting the sides fall open.

"Good." Izaya purred pressing one hand against his chest. "Did anyone else notice you were wearing this?" Izaya's fingers brushed across one cup of the black satin bra.

"No, Izaya-sama."

"How about these then?" Izaya asked touching the matching soaked through panties. The raven's touch continued down the slim straps and down his stockings.

"No." Shizuo shivered.

Izaya raised a brow. "No?"

"No, Izaya-sama." He quickly corrected himself.

"Go and put on your lounge wear." Izaya instructed.

x-x-x

Shizuo tugged at the hem of the maids uniform waiting for Izaya to give the next order. "I'm surprised the batteries lasted so long. I'll take it out. Wait. Since when does this dress have frills?"

Shizuo hung his head in apology. "I tore the one you brought."

"So you thought you could trick me?" Izaya asked quietly.

"No, I- punish me how you want, Izaya-sama."

"At least you understand. Come here." Izaya sat down and patted his lap. Shizuo sat down guided to lay across Izaya's waiting lap.

The hem of the maids dress was flicked up, Izaya's hand on his ass kneading and squeezing. "Will you ever learn to behave, Shizu-chan?"

Thwack.

"Just when it looks like you've learnt to, you do something to disappoint me."

Shizuo jolted gasping as Izaya's hand came down hard across his buttocks.

Thwack.

"But this isn't really a punishment for you, is it?"

The toy inched further inside of him, his dick straining to get free.

Thwack.

Shizuo shivered rearing back rubbing his sore behind against Izaya's hand.

Thwack.

Izaya's hand paused caressing his reddened skin on the path to beneath his panties. Shizuo let a moan slip past his lips as the base of the vibrator was twisted and pulled from his body. Trembling he lay open to Izaya's ministrations.

"We'll get a bigger one for you tomorrow." Izaya cooed curling a lock of hair behind his ears. "You'll like that, won't you?"

Shizuo nodded. "Yes please. Izaya-sama."

"Good." Izaya smiled allowing him up. "You didn't listen to anything Shinra said, did you?"

Shizuo shook his head. "No. I only have you."

"And that's all you need." Izaya murmured. "Maybe we should tell him we're together? It's been seven years."

Shizuo said nothing pushing against Izaya's fingers. They slipped inside him with ease.

"Or we could show him. You got excited when you thought the cab driver was watching you. What do you think?"

Shizuo gasped pushed down on Izaya's waiting cock. "No, Izaya-sama." Gently he threaded his arms behind Izaya's head. Izaya's hands were on his hips, sharp pearly whites nipping at his ear. "Uhn."

"I don't want anyone to see you like this either." Izaya moved his hands along his skin. "You're mine, Shizu-chan."

"Yes, Izaya-sama." Shizuo moaned bouncing down. Izaya threw him down on the sofa sheathing back inside. Izaya slammed deep inside.

"Mm. More." Shizuo murmured staring up at his lover.

"I got you a new toy today." Izaya paused leaning down to the bag on the floor he hadn't given a glance. "Don't worry this one doesn't go inside you. This one you go inside."

Shizuo looked at the strange massager. Izaya grinned holding his arousal and inserting it inside the jelly warmth. "Ah."

"This is nothing compared to what it feels like to be inside you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo trembled lost in the see saw of thrusting in either direction. Izaya moved his hand and his hips driving him into a frenzy. "No more." He gasped twisting away.

"Are you sure?"

Shizuo moaned twitching uselessly against the sofa.

"Shizu-chan? Do you really want me to stop?" Izaya asked stroking his cheek.

Shizuo swallowed shaking his head. "No, Izaya-sama. Give me more."

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed eating slowly. Izaya glanced at him already knowing what was eating him. "You'll be full again soon." Nodding he wiggled his ass a little against the chair. "Wait."

"I am." Shizuo sighed again. He didn't know when he'd become such a nympho but Izaya managed his condition perfectly. It was just the small breaks that drove him crazy. His hand twitched tempted to fall into his lap.

"Not at the table." Izaya chided noticing the movement.

It was torture. Shizuo couldn't think about anything except how empty he was. It felt like a punishment. Izaya was neglecting him. He was neglecting himself.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya sighed "the quicker you eat the quicker we can resume."

Those were the magic words. With a nod he tipped the small bowl to his mouth and quickly started shovelling food inside. His dick swelled in anticipation of what Izaya had in store for him. His lover was resourceful and imaginative.

Setting the bowl down he looked to Izaya. The raven sighed reaching across. "You have rice on your cheek."

Shizuo's heart fluttered as Izaya's soft fingers touched his cheek. He wanted those hands to touch him all over. But he didn't move. Izaya would touch him when he was ready.

"You need to keep your strength up." Shizuo stared down of the second bowl set in front of him piled high.

x-x-x

Clink.

The handcuffs rattled against the tiled wall. Shizuo felt then dig into his wrists high above his head. His knees felt knobbly against the cold floor. Izaya's hands curled in his hair bringing his head closer. Clenching his fists his mouth moved savouring his lover's member. Water cascaded over his body, dripping into his eyes.

Shizuo scowled wanting to see Izaya's expression. The raven knew that chuckling as he thrust lazily inside. "Nn, good?" He murmured.

"Could be better." Izaya scored his technique. "I'm not really getting the benefit of the heat through."

Shizuo shuffled back pressing himself against the wall. Izaya chuckled wiping his eyes. "Let's move on Shizu-chan."

With Izaya's help he stood up, balancing as one leg was lifted and Izaya slammed inside taking him with a single thrust. Shizuo clutched to the shower wishing he was a little smaller that Izaya could lift him without struggle.

x-x-x

Shizuo grinned lifting his butt so Izaya could slide a new pair of panties onto him. Once again he was handcuffed to the bed frame, a silk blindfold placed over his eyes. His heart rate rose feeling something rough and scratchy against his skin.

"I haven't been able to use this on you yet." Izaya teased rubbing it against his body. "Can't accidentally strangle you can I?"

Rope. Izaya had brought rope. Shizuo moaned feeling it's roughness between his legs. His feet pressed down in the covers, hips lifting a little just to feel it more.

"Calm down." Izaya cooed resting a hand on his knee. "You've wanted this one for a long time, ne?"

Shizuo licked his lips and swallowed turning his head in the direction of Izaya's voice. "Yes, Izaya-sama."

"You've been patient so this is your reward. For now we'll start with something simple. We don't want to overstimulate you." Izaya tsked. "I've only just changed your panties and they've already got a wet patch."

"Mm." Shizuo lay still feeling Izaya push and turn him. He didn't disobey. The rope felt good against his bare skin.

His lover faltered, the rope slack. Shizuo focused on the rustling and the sliding of Izaya's phone. The rope was lifted again but not as taut as before. Shizuo had a startling suspicion he was being filmed.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked guiding the rope between his buttocks. "You're hard as a rock. Why is that? The rope? Or do you know what I'm doing?"

Shizuo swallowed past a moan. "...I-I know."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"And what am I doing?"

Shizuo gasped. "Filming."

"Well done. It looks like your hearing has heightened." Izaya praised. "You're not doing so well down here. It's no good if you don't have any self control."

Shizuo nodded chewing the inside of his cheek. "Sorry, Izaya-sama."

"Shizu-chan, I don't think you're quite ready for the rope yet."

"No!" Shizuo cried as he felt it being taken away.

Izaya lifted the blindfold wiping his eyes. "We'll work on your self control. Then you can have as much rope as you want. Okay?"

Shizuo looked to the rope wound up in Izaya's hand. His disappointment showed. The phone was still open and fixated on him.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya flicked his forehead and grinned. "Okay?"

With a nod he sighed. "Sure."

"Good. You've gotten resistant to the electro stuff so we can't use that for a while. The dildo is for work so we can't use that." Izaya smirked. "It looks like we'll have to get inventive."

x-x-x

Shizuo was surprised he was so flexible. After years with Izaya he should have guessed. But right now his knees were touching his ears. His back protested a little.

Izaya jack hammering into him made it all better. He loved it when Izaya went deeper. Staring up at his lover he wiped the drool from his mouth.

"Shizu-chan, you're supposed to be holding your knees." Izaya chided.

"Sorry Izaya-sama." Shizuo went back to pulling his knees down.

"Are you close?"

Nodding his head he cried out straining to keep hold.

"You get to taste yourself." Izaya smiled taking hold of his arousal. "Does it taste the same to you as it does to me?"

Shizuo coughed licking his lips. "Bitter." He muttered. "Salty."

"The same then." Izaya filled him and left him recovering on the bed. "I think that's it for tonight." Izaya smoothed a hand through his hair and kissed his lips. "I'll run a bath."

"Nn." Shizuo closed his eyes feeling the after effects of his high.

x-x-x

Shizuo opened his eyes in darkness and sighed. Glancing over his shoulder he was disappointed to see the big spoon sleeping. They'd done it again in the bath and again against the bathroom door. That should have been enough. It wasn't.

Shizuo inwardly cursed grazing his palm over his panties. It was like his erection never went down. It was up and back for more. Izaya was asleep. He wasn't going to attack a sleeping man. His hand would have to do. Shizuo tried not to jostle his sleeping lover. Turning his head he buried his face into the pillow and bit into the fabric. His hands curled around his arousal slowly stroking with desperate need. Biting back a whimper his knees widened a little needing more space.

Feeling a fan of air against his nape, Shizuo groaned. "What are you doing, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked sleepily nipping at his throat.

"Didn't want to wake you." Shizuo grumbled.

"You need your sleep too."

"Can't."

"Still pent up? Come here."

Shizuo rolled over facing his lover. Izaya didn't look angry. "Up you go."

With a nod he straddled Izaya tugging the seams of the panties. They fell away lost somewhere in their shared bedroom. Izaya discarded his own. Shizuo shuffled down making sure his lover wanted him just as badly.

When he was done he popped back up seating himself on Izaya's shaft. They went around before he fell to the side entwined with the raven's legs. "Go to sleep." Izaya murmured kissing his nose.

"Nn, night." Shizuo closed his eyes satisfied with their connection.

x-x-x

"More." Shizuo gasped pushing his butt back. Izaya slid free.

"You'll be late for work. You'll have this."

Shizuo glanced back seeing a large dildo with numerous bumps. The thought of that inside him made him salivate. It was certainly bigger than the six inches yesterday.

"Spread yourself for me." Izaya instructed waving the toy. Shizuo did so holding his cheeks as far as they would go.

"Ah." Shizuo panted pressing his cheek against the wall. He could feel his entrance stretch, every little bump tripped the rim caressing his inner walls. "Good."

"I thought you'd like it." Izaya pushed it in to the battery compartment and slapped it inside. "Now go and get dressed.

Shizuo winced shaking as he turned in the shower. The toy nudged against his sweet spot making him weak at the knees.

"That's a good look." Izaya murmured pressing him back. "I'm tempted to keep you here with me today."

Shizuo would have given in.

"But you wouldn't want to disappoint your boss and I can't exactly tell Shiki-san to piss off."

Shizuo nodded walking stiffly from the bathroom. It was definitely bigger than yesterday. "Shizu-chan! Hold still."

Looking down he could see a thin wire dangling between his legs. "Wha-?"

"Today you'll control your own pleasure." Izaya said wrapping the wire around his thigh. "This is the switch. Feel free to use it. However, you can't take this off."

Shizuo groaned as the small ring was slid down the length of his dick. Izaya tossed him a pair of black lace panties to wear, a matching bra and stockings. The switch was held in place by a garter belt on his right thigh.

"Have a good day, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned when he was fully dressed. His lover waved him out the door.

x-x-x

It wasn't like he didn't want to touch it. Shizuo stroked his thigh badly wanting to flick the switch. The problem was the ring. He'd be stuck in whatever state he got himself into.

Tom was saying something but he wasn't really listening. Not until the phone rang. Izaya. Shizuo stopped and stared down at the screen. Accepting the call he waited breathless.

 _"Hey, Shizu-chan."_

"Izaya." Shizuo waved a hand in apology and left his boss with Vorona.

 _"I'm shopping for new things to do."_ His lover chirped. _"How do you feel about being suspended above the bed? We can use the rope you want so much."_

"Yeah."

 _"Okay. What about pet play? They have a nice furry tail plug. You'd be full all day."_

Shizuo gulped. "Yes."

 _"Add to basket."_ Izaya confirmed. _"What about a proper whip? They have one on sale in leather. Do you want it?"_

Shizuo ducked into the nearest alley and slumped against the wall. "Yes."

 _"Add to basket. That should be enough for now. Delivery will be tomorrow."_

Shizuo nodded biting his lip stroking against his pant leg.

 _"So for tonight I was wondering if you were okay with me using my knife on you?"_

Shizuo moaned gripping himself as his legs pressed together.

 _"Is that a yes?"_

"Mm. Yeah." Shizuo gasped shivering at the thought of Izaya's small blade ghosting over his skin.

 _"I thought you'd like that. Have you used the switch yet?"_

"No."

 _"Don't you want to?"_ Izaya asked. _"Or are you simply happy with the girth?"_ Shizuo shivered stroking over the switch. _"It'll feel good. You can move it a little. Aren't you frustrated?"_

"Izaya..."

 _"Did you forget already?"_

"Izaya-sama." Shizuo whispered.

 _"Better. Go on touch yourself. Make little Shizu-chan happy. Imagine it's me slamming inside of you. Deeper and deeper, all the way to the hilt. Would you want me to go slower or faster?"_

Shizuo's fingers quivered against the switch. "Both." He breathed.

 _"So greedy."_ Izaya chuckled. _"You're not going to touch that switch are you?"_

Shizuo shook his head. "I can't." His nose twitched sensing Izaya close by.

 _"That's okay. I have a switch too. It's to the vibrating pad in your bra and panties."_

Shizuo gasped feeling a low vibration against his confined length. His nipples peaked against the punishing buzz. "Izaya-sama." He gasped down the phone.

 _"Look up."_ Shizuo did so seeing Izaya at the top of the building waving to him. _"Come on up. I found a nice window I want to fuck you against."_

Shizuo stepped out of the alley and into the building heading for the roof. He made it to the lift slumping inside desperately thumbing the button. The doors closed allowing him a chance to relieve himself as he headed for his lover on the rooftop.

End


	34. The emperor and the trickster

Title:- The emperor and the trickster

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo, Tom x Shizuo

Warning:- language, violence, abuse, non con, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo thought he'd found happiness. He didn't know how wrong he was.

Requested by:- OfNightmaresAndDreams

Izaya Orihara, self proclaimed God and informant extraordinaire revelled in chaos amongst his humans. He set them tasks and watched them fail or gain a new perspective on life. He tested the fragility of their bonds and gave his blessing to those that didn't succumb to temptation or sabotage.

It was his town, his city...soon. He'd only managed to take over Ikebukuro and Shinjuku but the rest would follow suit. Izaya grinned at the thought swinging the takeaway bag as he skipped back to the train station. Ikebukuro after all held the best sushi.

Up ahead by the fountain a small crowd had clambered around pointing and whispering in a supposedly hushed tone. The crowd grew louder by the second with the click of a camera shutter. Intrigued, the informant made his presence known skipping over to what had caught his humans' attention.

The crowd parted for him like Moses and the sea. Izaya swallowed holding onto his composure. They were staring at him holding their phones, disgust on the their faces and fear in their eyes. Staying neutral he skipped on. When he caught sight of their curiosity his expression slipped and his steps faltered.

It was a corpse. A body laying face down in the water and floating. Izaya covered his mouth seeing the shock of blond hair. His eyes roamed down computing the nasty mish mash of yellowed bruises, cuts and purple mottled skin. Izaya felt his stomach churn taking in the powdered redness covering the back of the blond's thighs.

Thunk.

The takeaway back dropped from his hand to the floor, his feet moving forward. His humans stood their staring. He didn't think a single one had called for help. Clambering onto the bench, Izaya leaned over fishing the body over to him. It was cold.

The weather was cold. Glove weather. If the trembling of Izaya's hands was any indication. The phone wouldn't stay in his hand. Turning around he glared at the cameras pointed at him. "If you've got time to be nosy call an ambulance! Imbeciles."

Izaya fought to look at his enemy. He should be happy Shizuo was dead but instead his stomach was twisted in a painful knot. It wasn't by his hand. He wouldn't be sick enough to do something so horrible. Shrugging off his coat he used it to cover the blond's broken body.

"Call an ambulance or piss off!"

His hands shook as he took it upon himself to call Celty. His humans gawked and pointed their cameras. He'd have to delete every single picture taken. His nemesis deserved some dignity at least.

The dullahan came riding thunder. A crack across the sky and her eerie shadowy presence sent the crowd scattering.

"I'll say this now," Izaya spoke quickly before he was impaled "I didn't do this."

Celty moved over her friend and flicked her PDA back at him. _We'll find out when he wakes up._

Izaya sighed. The brute was alive. "Let's get him to Shinra."

He could feel Celty staring at him where her head should be. "You can make your own way." Izaya read. "Fine. Hurry up and take him. Now!"

Celty hurried away speeding into the distance with the blond in tow. Izaya shivered wishing he hadn't given the blond his coat. In a split decision he decided to go back to his apartment rather than Shinra's. The illegal doctor would save the brute's life. He would save the fortissimo's reputation and find the sick bastard who had finally taken the monster down.

x-x-x

It was bad. Izaya had known it would be but this was beyond his expectations. He'd stopped the photos reaching the Internet, as well as having anything using Shizuo's name automatically rejected, in return for a nice little virus that would wreak havoc on their devices.

That wasn't a problem. The problem was the empty husk sitting inside Shinra's apartment. Celty was pacing shadows flying everywhere, Shinra was attempting to stick a needle in the silent blond's arm because he wasn't responsive.

That was why he had been allowed in the apartment, to garner a response. Rage, anything but Izaya was standing at the end of the bed perfectly safe. No threats, nothing thrown. It was eerie and sent chills down his spine.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asks unsure if the brute can even see him.

"Izaya, can I talk to you...in private?" Shinra nods towards the door.

He shrugs in response. "There's no need. I doubt Shizu-chan is home at the moment."

Shinra sighs knowing he's right. "I suppose so. We had to clean him up. It was bad. Shizuo is covered in cuts and bruises."

Izaya nodded. "I know I was the one who found him."

"Right." Shinra swallows feeling just as awkward as he does. They grew up up together. Something like this...he'd never thought something like this could happen. "This is out of my league. I think we should-"

"No hospitals." Izaya scowls. "Shizu-chan has a lot of enemies. Most of them wouldn't waste the opportunity. We need to find out who did this and make sure they don't do it again."

"You're right." Shinra sighs agreeing with him. "Can I leave it to you to find out? I'm not sure where to start. We'll need to let Shizuo's boss know-"

A soft barely audible whimper made both of them look at the shaking blond. Izaya pressed a hand over his eyes. "It looks like we have our answer."

Shinra went still mouth pursing in a thin line. "I see. It makes sense. Shizuo wouldn't let someone he didn't trust near him."

Celty had stopped pacing, the air filled with a deathly cold chill. _Even if it was Shizuo's boss, why didn't he stop him?_

Izaya sighed. "That's what I'm going to find out." Looking to Shinra he asked "can you do anything for him?"

"Not really. You know what I specialise in."

Izaya nodded. "I want Shizu-chan in my custody."

Celty's PDA trembled in her hand. _Whaaaat?_

"I agree with my beloved. Why?"

"Because I hate him." Izaya said as if obvious. "I won't go soft on him, I won't respect his rights. If he won't eat I'll force him to eat."

 _No!_ Celty protested.

Izaya smirked "What would you do? Tell him it's all going to be okay, pamper him every step of the way? Since when does that work on Shizu-chan? Face it I'm the only one that can get a rise out of him."

Shinra knew he was right. Celty was the problem and Shinra being whipped wasn't helping anyone.

"The only one that holds the information I need is Shizu-chan." Izaya finished waiting for the duo to make a decision.

"Izaya, can you wait outside?" Shinra sighed. "We need to discuss this."

Izaya shrugged. "Take all the time you need, it's only Shizu-chan's health."

x-x-x

An hour later Izaya was watching Celty fret over the blond waving a spoon in front of his face as if he was a baby. All that was missing was "here comes the aeroplane" it was a pathetic sight that only stopped when Shinra stepped in and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Izaya, if you can get Shizuo to eat," Shinra swallowed looking away from Celty "then you can take him."

Izaya nodded snatching the dish from the dullahan's hands. Shizuo sat upright staring into space. Miso soup wasn't that hard to get down him. It would have been better in a cup but he could deal with that when he had control.

Setting the dish down he took a spoonful with one hand grabbing the blond's jaw with the other. "Open up, Shizu-chan." As soon as there was a slight opening Izaya jammed the spoonful inside snapping the blond's head back. "Swallow or choke." Izaya stared at the small bump watching it bop once. "Good."

Behind him Celty slumped in defeat. She held the screen out to him but he didn't look, didn't need to. It was the same old threats.

"Are you taking him back to yours?"

Izaya shook his head. "No. I don't want to be disturbed by my acquaintances. I can't take him back to his apartment either. I have one I haven't used yet. Well go there."

x-x-x

Izaya hadn't had the apartment furnished. It had only been meant for a hidey hole when things got bad. Never did he think he'd be bringing the brute here.

The apartment was small and classic traditional. The living space was a box room, the sliding door opened into a tiny bathroom that had a bath tub meant for a child, a shower connected to the taps and a hole in the floor for a toilet. Already with the two of them it was cramped.

Celty had to be prompted to set the blond down. He could see her looking around the apartment. This time there was no message. She turned and left.

Shizuo sat propped up against the wall. Izaya sat down cross legged on the floor. The only furniture he had brought was the kotatsu and a futon. They had water, they had electricity and they had food in the form of a kettle and a wholesale buy of instant ramen.

"It's warmer here." Izaya yawned tapping his hands on the table top. "Do you want to sit here? There's no heating, just the basics."

No response.

"Suit yourself. I'm not going to do everything for you." Izaya shrugged. "Once again you've been unpredictable and ruined my plans. I had an amazing new group of humans to come after you. They'll go to waste now."

No response. It was getting a little tedious. Izaya stood up moving over to the blond. He stopped at the brute's feet and gave them a little tap with one of his own.

"The monster finally breaks, I'd love to know how he did it. Is it because you met him first? You and Tom-san were friends."

Shizuo whimpered tears trailing down his cheeks.

"What happened, Shizu-chan? Did he betray you? Was he drunk? Did you think anyone would ever love a monster like you with your freakish strength?" Izaya got close and personal crouching down as if speaking to a child.

"...yes." The fortissimo finally spoke lifting his head.

"Come and sit where it's warm." Izaya sighed going back.

"...you're not going to laugh?"

"And have you throw me through a wall?" Izaya shook his head. "Ikebukuro isn't ready for a tip in the balance yet. Right now all I want is to get you back up as the annoying iron golem that keeps interfering in my plans."

"...it hurts to move."

"I suppose that was the only reason you let Celty carry you bridal style in public view. You're lucky we moved you in the dark." Izaya laughed "this is how it's going to work, if you want anything you get it yourself and no destroying anything."

Shizuo gave a quiet broken laugh. "I couldn't if I tried."

Izaya narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?" But the blond had fallen silent again.

x-x-x

Breakfast. Izaya trekked from the bathroom with a full kettle and set it down. Flicking the switch he waited taking two instant ramen cups and setting them on the table. Shizuo was curled up in the corner where he'd left him. It looked like the brute had finally lost to exhaustion. That and the fact he hadn't handed over the painkillers Shinra had given him.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya called. "Breakfast time."

The blond stirred raising his head. Izaya chuckled at the marks on his face.

"Celty will be bringing our clothes today. Until then we have to make do."

The kettle clicked. Izaya filled both cups and left them to wait. Ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner was going to get boring fast.

"...not hungry."

"Sure you are." Izaya flicked the switch to conserve electricity. "I've made breakfast and in 5 minutes, you'll eat it all up or I'll feed you like a baby. I need to change your dressings-"

"No."

Izaya shrugged. "Suit yourself. It's okay saying no to me but really you should have said it to Tom-san."

Shizuo flinched withdrawing into himself.

Izaya sighed feeling a stab of guilt. Just a small one. "Nothing you say will leave these four walls."

"I don't believe you."

"That's your choice."

Izaya was at war. The protozoan refused to eat choosing to cower in the corner closest to the door. Izaya wasn't having any of it. Crowding the brute's space he grabbed Shizuo's jaw and pulled minding his fingers.

"As long as you eat and bathe, I don't care what you do." Izaya scowled shovelling a mouthful in. It was harder than the soup going everywhere.

x-x-x

By lunch time Celty had been and gone dropping off their clothes. Izaya separated them noting all of Shizuo's were new. His had been taken from his apartment.

"You now have clothes." Izaya sighed watching as the space decreased again. "Go and bathe."

Shizuo sat still and didn't move.

"Shizu-chan-"

"...I thought he loved me."

Izaya didn't respond sitting back down. It looked like the blond was finally ready to talk.

"I suppose if someone does something like...that. They can't love you."

Izaya refrained from asking.

"I met Tom in middle school. We got on great. He was the one that advised me to dye my hair. It was supposed to make everyone avoid me in high school." Shizuo raised his head looking at him. "You ruined that."

"Is that when you two hooked up?" Izaya asked.

"No. We lost contact after that, up until after you got me fired and arrested." Shizuo sighed. "He gave me a job and a purpose. We spent a lot of time together but you still got in the way and I lost my temper...Tom suggested a therapist. That didn't work. We ended up going to a hypnotist."

Izaya groaned.

"Tom was there watching over me, so I let myself be put under. I trusted him. I-"

"You gave him control over your strength. That's why you couldn't fight back." Izaya realised.

"Yeah. That was two years ago. That's when it started."

Izaya sighed "you don't have to explain. I get it."

"Yeah." Shizuo hung his head lapsing into silence.

"But if you want someone to talk to, I'm here." Izaya shrugged.

Shizuo nodded offering him a smile.

x-x-x

"Do you have any cigarettes?"

Izaya arched a brow. "You're kidding right? We have a tiny window. Are you trying to choke us? Maybe you should be that enthusiastic about your food."

"Your insults are child's play."

Izaya scowled "well excuse me."

"Compared to his." The blond added. "He used to say really bad stuff. I loved him so I forgave him. No point in getting angry. I could never hurt Tom. He'd... hit me repeatedly. It didn't matter what he used as long as it hurt."

"It's abuse." Izaya crossed his arms sitting straight.

"Yeah. He let me use my strength on you but when we'd get home he'd push me down and-"

"Shizu-chan..."

"I always recover. The marks heal and...t-this time was different. I think Tom got in trouble with his boss. He was drunk. Maybe he didn't mean to hurt me that badly. It might have been my fault and-"

"Shizu-chan, don't." Izaya was on his feet and staring down at the blond. "None of this is your fault. Tom-san was abusing you. He won't touch you again. I promise."

x-x-x

One year later

Izaya barely remembered the shitty apartment he had spent a good two months in nursing Shizuo back to health. The scars were still there, both mental and physical but they were exactly that. Scars. Remnants of old wounds that had healed.

Shizuo was now living with him in his apartment in Shinjuku. Both Namie and Shiki had accepted the addition and continued as normal. They were dating. Izaya still teased him but it was light hearted. They were on equal standing.

The first thing Izaya had done before agreeing to the relationship was to book an appointment to see the hypnotist and have Tom's control reversed. Shinra and Celty were there as witnesses he didn't try anything.

Shizuo had been taken under Namie's wing and taught how to file, use a computer and make a decent cup of coffee. Unfortunately Tom was still walking around without any form of punishment. Lack of evidence and lack of witness. Shizuo never called the police.

Izaya kept a close eye out though, watching and waiting for the debt collector to set a single foot wrong.

"I'm done." Namie announced grabbing her coat and leaving.

Izaya waited a total of five seconds before hopping up from the desk and abandoning his work. Shizuo was on his hands and knees in a blue apron and marigolds. Izaya leaned against the door frame and stared licking his lips.

"You missed a spot." He laughed softly. Occasionally the blond was still jumpy at sudden sounds. It hadn't helped that two of his teeth had been broken and his eyesight in his left eye had deteriorated. Shinra had said Shizuo was lucky.

"Where?" Shizuo stood up clutching the cleaning cloth. "I've bleached this whole bathroom-"

Izaya moved in close. "Here." He murmured kissing Shizuo's lips. "It's very filthy here."

"Is that so?" Shizuo responded. "Bedroom?"

"Wherever you want." Izaya grinned.

"I've been on my knees all day."

"The bed it is." Izaya murmured leading the blond to their shared bedroom. "What do you want me to do?"

Izaya always asked permission, always made sure Shizuo had a say in their activities.

"I want to be on my back."

Izaya nodded quickly undressing them both. A barely audible hiss left his mouth at the scars. One day hopefully soon he would get over the sight. His lips had mapped each one a dozen times over. Every memory had been rewritten, he hoped.

Izaya lay down over his lover whispering sweet nothings. The blond smiled directing him. Their foreplay was an extended act, their lovemaking soft or harsh depending on Shizuo's preference. The aftercare was delicate and thorough.

The two of them lay curled up together. He supporting Shizuo and the blond supporting him. "One day these scars won't matter." Izaya murmured.

"Yeah." Shizuo agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Shizu-chan." Izaya meant it and responded every time to his lover's probing question, no matter how embarrassing.

"...really?"

"Yeah." Izaya smiled nipping at the brute's nose. "You don't believe me?"

"It's not...what's that?"

Izaya smiled "proof." He waited staring down at the blond's hands trembling as they opened the small box.

"It's a ring."

"It is." Izaya confirmed "I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you, if that's what you want."

"Yes." Shizuo grinned hugging him tight. "I want to."

Izaya smiled. "That's that then. I'll leave you to pick the date and everything else." His fingers smoothed through the blond's soft locks. His brow furrowed seeing a scar underneath. Those two years of hell he would erase even if it took a whole lifetime.

End


	35. Virus in the labyrinth

Title:- Virus in the labyrinth

Pairing:- Jinushigami x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi, gender bender

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo loses who he is.

Over night everything changed. Ikebukuro was finally taken over and separated from the rest of Japan. Giant walls rose from the ground keeping the citizens of Ikebukuro captive. A variety of office buildings were destroyed upon the erection of a castle spanning a horizon wide.

That wasn't the worst of it. The entire population of males were taken out due to an airborne virus. The damage wasn't known but the severe cases couldn't be hidden. The virus only targeted men. Most lost their manhood, quite a number developed breasts and some changed completely into the remaining female species.

Shizuo Heiwajima woke up to empty his bladder only to find his manhood gone leaving his lower half like a doll. Of course there was only one to blame. The only remaining male in Ikebukuro who was now sought after by every woman and revered like a god.

His boxers were a little too big and breezy as he stormed his way through the panic stricken streets and towards the exact place he knew a certain troublesome flea was located. No one stopped him. There weren't any guards or defence. In fact the front doors were swinging open. If he was a little less pissed off then he would have paused.

"Izaya!" Shizuo bellowed storming through the halls of the new magical castle. It was straight forward. Izaya was waiting for him as if it was their final showdown.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan. Missing something?" Izaya grinned.

"Flea! Give it back." Shizuo growled. "I don't know what you've done but I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!"

Izaya hopped off of his throne and skipped around like the annoying idiot he was. "Well I'm the god of Ikebukuro, so I can't exactly leave. But if you want...I can give you the chance to take back what you've lost."

Shizuo growled taking one menacing step forward. Izaya clicked his fingers. The floor opened up beneath him and down he went. Through the hole into darkness. Above him Izaya's laughter cold and malicious floated down to him.

He didn't know how far he was falling. His fingers wouldn't gouge into the smooth rock. His legs as long as they were couldn't act as a brake. Shizuo refused to scream as the endless darkness swallowed him.

Finally he found the ground. His body slammed into it full force. Thankfully nothing was broken, only thanks to his steel like body. Winded Shizuo coughed slowly pushing himself up. He was in darkness, a skittering sound echoing through what sounded like a tunnel. Looking up his exit had been cut off. He couldn't get that high and most likely Izaya had bolted the hatch.

"Shit." Shizuo cursed brushing himself down. "Hello?" He called out dragging his leg behind him. So much for nothing broken. His ankle was twisted in a way that made him cringe. He couldn't see the damage yet.

Hand against the wall he started forward trying to find a way out. The flea had oozed confidence, which meant there was something down here with him. Something that Izaya expected to beat him.

"Damn flea." Shizuo cursed hating his slower pace. The noise was getting closer.

Shizuo went as fast as he could pausing as his hand slipped from the wall sending him crashing into what he assumed was another tunnel.

After the third fall, the blond realised he was in a maze. A maze made for him. His fist couldn't so much as put a dent in the wall. Izaya had taken over Ikebukuro and tossed him in a prison he couldn't use brute strength to get out of.

Shizuo hung his head pressing it against the smooth cool rock. The damn flea might have won this time. No wait. He still had his phone. As long as it hasn't been smashed in the fall. Shizuo pulled it from his pocket. At last there was light. Turning on the torch, Shizuo held his phone out slowly moving it around. He really was in a maze. Each tunnel looked identical to the next. He couldn't tell where he had come from and where to go next.

But he knew he had to move. With light came shadow and attention. Shizuo saw the monstrous shadow and quickly dove for the nearest tunnel. Holding his phone high he wandered through cursing the day he ever met Izaya.

x-x-x

"Shit." Shizuo groaned picking up his bow tie he'd used as a marker. After an endless journey he'd found himself at square one again. It was surprising that not once had he felt the need to pee or eat. Slumping to the ground the light winked out as his battery died. Once again he was left in darkness.

Shizuo felt it before he saw it. Something warm pressed against him sniffing at his face. Keeping as still as possible he waited allowing himself to be pushed to the ground. It felt like an animal. A giant rat maybe?

"Human?" Shizuo blinked. What animal talked.

"You can talk?" Shizuo asked breaking his silence. The animal stopped sniffing at him.

"I'm a god. Of course I can talk."

Shizuo laughed pressing his hands against his eyes. He'd lost it. He'd gone mad. Izaya had done something to the air. That was a point. How was he able to breathe for so long? "Ah." Shizuo gasped promptly passing out.

x-x-x

Shizuo awoke in the light. A warm calming light that illuminated the large cavern he was in. Warm soft fur covered him from neck to toe. Staring up he found himself pinned underneath something large, furry, brown and white. A hedgehog?

The animal stepped back away from him. "I didn't think I'd get any guests."

Shizuo felt like a bear with a sore head. The hedgehog watched him with beady black eyes. Where there should be spikes there was what looked like a steel shell.

"I was dropped down here."

"By the new god?" The hedgehog asked.

"The flea isn't god of anything. He stole something. I need to get it back."

The hedgehog sighed. "Ah. I know why you're here. It was me who took it."

Shizuo raised a brow patting his pockets. He already knew he didn't have any cigarettes but now his phone was gone too.

"I am a Jinushigami."

Shizuo frowned. "A what?" He was getting used to the talking hedgehog.

"A minor deity. I watched over Ikebukuro until..."

"Izaya." Shizuo growled. "I need to get out of here."

"Don't you want to reclaim what was taken?"

"How?"

There was a slow crunch of steel as the shell opened. Instead of spikes there was the male genitalia of different sizes and colours.

"I was told to protect them and keep them from getting dirty."

Shizuo tried not to stare. "Do you know which one is mine?"

The hedgehog tilted his head. "Don't you? You've had it for twenty four years."

Shizuo said nothing.

"It's a test. You have to pick which one is yours. But if you get it wrong you'll become more of a woman."

Shizuo clenched his fists. "I could still turn back, right?"

"As long as the transformation isn't complete. It's different for everyone."

Shizuo sighed. "What do I have to do?"

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned pulling himself up. The hedgehog's back was soft and hot. He'd stripped off as per the requirements of the test. The hardened lengths brushed against him as he climbed up to the centre, his ankle protesting.

"Pick a space to sit. You won't be able to move from that spot until the test is over. "

Shizuo nodded sitting down in the centre. It gave him better sight and reach. "What now?"

"You need to choose an applicator for the virus should you fail." The hedgehog explained. "Are you sure you want to do this? These are the genitalia of your friends, family, humans you work with."

Shizuo repressed a shudder. Kasuka wasn't in Ikebukuro and neither were his parents. They hadn't been swept up in Izaya's madness.

"This one." Shizuo touched the one he'd chosen. At his touch the tip oozed sown sort of liquid running down the length. With a groan he slowly lowered himself down until he was sitting on the hedgehog's back. It took a while.

"There is no time limit. Whenever you're ready."

Shizuo nodded. He knew which ones weren't his. He knew the basic size and feel. Reaching out he touched the one closest immediately jolting as something sprayed inside him.

"Wrong." The hedgehog sighed.

Shizuo gasped doubling over. "I didn't-"

"Your touch is your choice."

"Shit." Shizuo cursed looking down at his swollen chest. His hands prodded the tender flesh. "I know now."

"Good. I'm going for a walk."

Shizuo groaned as the hedegog left the cavern, rocking his body at every jostle. How was he supposed to concentrate? Falling forward his hand brushed another shaft by accident. "Ah."

x-x-x

Shizuo woke up curled in a ball underneath the minor god he'd started calling Hari. He was changing. His breasts had become at least a d cup. Shizuo hoped that was all the changes but he could feel something twisting inside him. His emotions were becoming a mess.

His clothes no longer fit him. He'd put them back on for a brief period only to find his hands lost in the sleeves, his waist had become slimmer and his pants pooled at his feet. He'd lost at least a foot in height. Hari was a lot warmer anyway.

"Again." Shizuo was determined to regain his manhood.

"Shizuo-kun." Hari sighed.

Shaking his head he pulled himself back up choosing a different area. It was sparse compared to the rest and that was where Izaya would have put his manhood. Shizuo touched the huge shaft waiting for the liquid to flow. It was the biggest he'd taken so far.

"Shizuo-kun. Think about this." Hari advised.

"I won't become a girl." Shizuo snapped. Leaning forward to peer over the group. The first had a scar. The second had a mole. The third didn't look healthy at all. Izaya had probably unknowingly saved the guy it belonged to.

"...this one." Shizuo reached out touching the average length. He cursed feeling the familiar jolt against his walls. It didn't hurt much any more. If anything he was becoming concerned with how much he was staring to enjoy it.

"Wrong." Hari announced softly.

Shizuo nodded biting back a scream as something twisted inside him. His hips bucked using his seat as a means to scratch an itch. His arms clutched his stomach trying to stop himself from being sick.

x-x-x

"Hari-san," Shizuo murmured "I'm failing, aren't I?"

One of the hedgehog's paws rested lightly on his head. "Yes."

"Do you know how many chances I have left?" Shizuo nuzzled against Hari's fur sniffling. Anything made him cry lately.

"No. It depends on how developed you are inside."

Shizuo looked down at his stomach. The thought of being able to carry another life scared him to death. His tears ran faster. "I don't want to be a woman."

Hari nosed him sniffing at his tears. "Then don't do the test again. Stay as you are."

Shizuo shook his head clenching his fists. "I can't give up. Again."

"You're sore."

"I can handle it." Shizuo argued.

The steel shell locked in place. "Not now. Rest."

Shizuo sighed closing his eyes. In the deity's presence he didn't need to eat, pee or even worry about breathing. He probably didn't need to sleep but he did so anyway, with Hari nestled by his side.

x-x-x

Shizuo stood amongst the throbbing flesh field upon Hari's back. He made his way through slowly choosing a new place to sit. Somewhere he hadn't searched. Choosing the area closest to Hari's neck, Shizuo crouched down.

"This one." The liquid flowed and he was seated, a small murmur of approval leaving his lips. "Are you going for a walk, Hari-san?"

"Not today." The hedgehog answered sounding downhearted.

Shizuo nodded scrutinising the choices in front of him. His time was almost up. Hari knew it and he knew it. His ankle had already healed. By that he could tell he had been down in the labyrinth as Hari called it more than a month.

"Shizuo-kun, why haven't you given up?"

Shizuo looked down to see the hedgehog looking at him. "I can't let Izaya win."

"But he already has."

Shizuo sighed touching the edge of steel shell. "I won't let him. I'll get what he stole back and finally rid Ikebukuro of him for good. I need to concentrate."

"Too small." Shizuo found faults with all of them. "Too big. Mine didn't bend like that. Shit. I should have taken better notice of it. This one looks average." Shizuo knew he was wrong the moment he touched it.

His body flung forward, a burning sensation between his legs. It was hot. "H-Hari-" Shizuo gasped hands between his legs. "What's happening?"

The hedgehog lowered his head. "The transformation is complete."

Shizuo wailed stroking between her legs as her new genitalia craved attention. Her hips moved rubbing against the numerous choices. Randomly she sank down trying to rid herself of the burning sensation.

"Shizuo-kun, I'm sorry."

Shizuo cried out as the hedgehog bolted for the labyrinth jostling her in every way. Holding on tight her body moved enjoying the rough movements.

x-x-x

Hari consoled her when she broke down into a fresh bout of tears. She was a woman now. There was no force on earth that could change that. "Shizuo-kun, you could stay with me."

Shizuo looked up rubbing her eyes. "I...I think I'd like that."

Hari nuzzled her neck making her laugh with his soft furry touch. "I'm glad."

Shizuo sighed falling back to rest in the hedgehog's soft fur. "...Hari-san,"

"Yes, Shizuo-kun?"

"I never would have passed, would I?" It made sense now why she hadn't found it.

"No." Hari answered quietly.

"It was another of Izaya's games." Shizuo wondered how she had been so stupid. "He's probably locked it in a box or displaying it like some sort of a trophy."

The hedgehog didn't deny it. "Yes."

Shizuo sighed gripping a fistful of soft fur. "It doesn't matter. It's all over now." She never noticed Hari didn't answer her.

x-x-x

Izaya grinned barely able to contain his excitement. Sprawled out over the side of his throne, he waited for the large side doors to open and the previous god of Ikebukuro to pad through.

"You're late." Izaya called. The demoted deity knew the labyrinth like the back of his paw. Izaya kept his eyes on the domed steel shell.

"Izaya-sama." The animal nosed the polished floor.

"Well?"

"T-the test isn't over." The ex jinushigami cowered. Those little needles full of poison wouldn't affect him. He was the all powerful immortal god that reigned over Ikebukuro.

Izaya hopped up from his throne standing tall. "Open your shell."

"I-Izay-"

"Open your shell. I am the one keeping you alive." Izaya grinned. "Or did you forget that?"

Slowly the steel shell peeled back. Izaya's smile split across his face seeing the long haired naked woman curled up asleep amongst hundreds of human dicks.

"It looks complete to me." Izaya tapped the floor with his foot, his message clear.

Slowly the failed deity rolled forward. Izaya watched as the blond slipped out gently on the floor where she continued to sleep. His nemesis had been fully transformed into a woman.

"You can go." Izaya waved the ex god away.

"But-"

"Go." Izaya commanded.

"Izaya-sam-"

Izaya glared. Slowly the ex deity slinked from the room, the doors swinging shut behind him. Crouching down he touched the blonde's cheek. "Did you think it was over, Shizu-chan?"

End


	36. Queens just wanna have fun

Title:- Fragment- Queens just wanna have fun

Pairing:- Izuo, Mikado x Kida

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It's peaceful. That's the problem.

 _A/N:- Aw. Who felt sorry for Hari in the last chapter? Can't think at the moment, I think the next one is for Truekuroko7. I need to sleep._

"Nn. More." Shizuo gasped throwing his head back. "Need more." His desire had gone into overdrive, his hunger a bottomless pit that demanded his mate. "Izaya."

"Take all you need, Shizu-chan." Izaya held onto his hips firmly driving into body, delicious friction against his walls. "I'm not going anywhere."

Shizuo nodded raising his hips, his hands stroked the thick horns jutting out of Izaya's head. "Deeper." He moaned. "Need you bigger. Ah! Too big. Too full."

Shooting his head forward, the younger demon devoured Izaya's mouth claiming everything as his own. His hips jerked frantically as he drew close to reaching his peak. Izaya rolled him underneath, his back slamming into the mattress.

Shizuo murmured an approval, throwing his arms around his mate. His markings rippled growing fainter by the second. They were still there though and that meant he hadn't been sated. Initiating another kiss he pulled away nipping at Izaya's earlobe. "Go fast."

His mate grinned wickedly.

x-x-x

Shizuo nuzzled against the sleeping demon, his skin practically glowing with vitality. He'd be sated for a good while, maybe even twenty four hours. Izaya not being busy was a very good thing.

Slipping out of bed he was careful not to wake his mate. Shizuo slipped a robe on and was out of the room and heading for the bathroom adjacent. It was a human habit he couldn't leave behind, the same with his twin brother. That was why the place was so lavish and spacious. Mikado adored Masaomi.

The baths were the best. They had their own hot springs. It was heaven- he guessed. He'd never been there so...yeah. Stepping into the bathroom he found his brother standing in front of the mirror, styling his hair.

"Look who's not hungry any more. That bastard spoils you, doesn't he?"

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked. It was the middle of the night and his brother was dressed in a leather jacket and dark jeans.

"I'm going out." Masaomi grinned. "And you're coming with me."

Shizuo shook his head turning away. He'd caused enough problems for Izaya. He wouldn't cause anymore.

Click.

Looking down at his hand he groaned seeing shiny silver handcuffs around his wrist. The other one was around his brother's.

"Well you can't go like that." The other demon closed his eyes. Shizuo groaned finding he was wearing a white shirt, tight leather pants and boots. "Oh, you look hot." His brother praised mussing his hair. "And for the finishing touch. Now you're ready. Human world here we come!"

Shizuo groaned looking helplessly towards his shared bedroom. Izaya was going to be pissed.

x-x-x

Izaya's eyes snapped open as soon as he felt his mate's presence vanish from the castle. Sitting up he blinked inside Mikado's room to confront the other demon king.

"I know." Mikado sighed as soon as he touched down. "They're in the human world."

"Shizu-chan wouldn't-"

"He didn't. He was probably dragged along. Masaomi tends to get bored easily. He has friends in both realms."

Izaya scowled. "Great. I'm going."

"Alright. I can't sense their exact location but I know they're in Japan."

Izaya scoffed. "That narrows it down. Shizu-chan lived between Ikebukuro and Shinjuku. Most likely They've gone there."

"It's a start."

x-x-x

The sex in the air was rife. Shizuo was assaulted by lust, desire and the sweat of half naked bodies gyrating against one another. It was overpowering like a drug.

Shizuo breathed it in feeling his body shiver and his incubus side come out to play. "Hey," lifting his hand he found the handcuff dangling empty. His brother had abandoned him.

The music was loud, the lights overly bright flicking through a series of five colours. Shizuo felt small, powerless and out of place. "Nii-san?" He tried moving forward only to be jostled. He was pretty sure someone touched his butt. "Excuse me."

Someone stepped on his foot. Shizuo pressed through covering his nose. His arm snapped back as someone grabbed the empty ring. "Hey, cutie. What's this supposed to be?"

Shizuo glanced at the human feeling lust roll off him in waves. The human man liked him. "I'm looking for someone." He yelled over the music.

"Well looks like you found me." The man laughed pulling flush against him. Shizuo blinked feeling both hands on his ass groping his cheeks. "Where are you from? You are perfection." His mouth dropped open as the man shamelessly rubbed against his crotch.

Pushing his hands against the guy's naked chest, Shizuo cringed trying to get away. "Oh you like touching too? Sweetheart you should be touching down here."

Shizuo blanched trying to concentrate enough to teleport somewhere safe and quiet. It was pointless. "Name?" The guy murmured nuzzling his neck. "Number? Or are you a no strings attached guy?"

"I have a mate." Shizuo answered looking around for his twin.

"Oh well he can join in too. If you're a friends with benefits type."

"I-I have a husband." Shizuo explained mid struggle. That was the human term for their relationship.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that." The guy grinned. "Maybe we should go somewhere for a little more privacy."

Shizuo put his foot down. "I have a husband!" He all but shouted.

The guy tilted his head before moving close. "Then where is he? Only a certain type come to clubs like this. We're all here to get laid. Besides you're a bit young to be married. What are you seventeen?"

Shizuo growled. He couldn't get into the eternal teenager thing. "I made a mistake."

"Oh that you did." Shizuo cursed finding himself slung over the man's shoulder. "Naughty boys shouldn't tell lies."

"Let go. I have a husband." Shizuo protested flailing around. He may have kicked someone in the head.

"Well when this husband of yours shows up you can go." The man shrugged.

Shizuo shook his head. "He'll be mad. The flea doesn't like others touching me."

The man chuckled. "I'll take that chance. I doubt there's anything your 'husband' can do to me."

Oof. The man doubled over. Shizuo fell forward sliding down the guy's back.

"Oh there's a lot I can do to you." Izaya stood fist clenched ready to deliver another blow. "How about I remove your hands first? Or maybe I should rip your filthy tongue from your mouth. No, gouging your eyes out for even looking at my Shizu-chan is a good idea."

"Fuck you're crazy. What can a short wisp like you do?"

"I can melt that pea you call a brain." Izaya took a step forward holding out a hand. Shizuo took it moving to stand beside his mate. "Leave now."

It was fight or flight and the human's instincts clearly weren't working. "You don't know who you're dealing with." The man puffed himself up and swung his fist. Izaya grinned wickedly lifting an arm to deflect. There was a sharp crack as Izaya's foot came down hard on the guy's right knee. It was broken.

Shizuo clasped Izaya's hand wincing as a pained scream filled his ears. The human was on the floor bawling like a baby clutching his knee. Izaya quickly led him away to the edge of the club.

"Are you alright, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked softly holding up the edge of the handcuff. Even without good light his mate could tell they were spelled. Until his brother removed them he couldn't use his powers.

"Mm. Izaya, where are we?" Shizuo asked his breath coming out in short pants.

"Are you sure you want to know? We're going back now."

Shizuo squeezed Izaya's hand. His body throbbed. "No. I want to stay. So much. It's like a drug."

"Shizu-chan." Izaya looked concerned.

Shizuo moved in front of the demon gyrating against him as the music slowed. His arms draped around Izaya's neck. "I want you to fuck me."

"You're drunk." Izaya murmured.

"Haven't drunk anything." Shizuo shook his head nuzzling Izaya's neck. His hands roamed underneath the demon's tee. "I need you inside. Please."

His mate audibly swallowed. Shizuo felt the demon swell. His heart quickened. His hand rubbed the front of Izaya's pants fumbling for the zip. His hand stroked, his lips mapping the demon's body.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya gasped. "Don't."

"Izaya," Shizuo breathed biting down "take me." Licking his lips he let the lust in the room seep into him. Pressing Izaya against the wall, Shizuo took his own arousal rubbing them together.

"Shizu-chan, stop."

Shizuo felt giddy, his head fuzzy. He didn't need to feed, Izaya had made sure of that. It didn't stop him wanting the demon though. Shizuo moaned feeling something writhe in his pants.

"Izaya." His tail squirmed pushing up through his waistband. Shizuo let it curl around his mate, able to use his hands again. His hands roamed ghosting along Izaya's torso. "Touch me."

Shizuo grinned slowly sliding down his mate's body. His eyes widened seeing the engorged flesh ready for him.

Shizuo blinked gripping his head. Falling back he looked up at his bemused mate. The sounds, lights and smells were gone. They were back in their room in the demon realm. Shizuo scrambled up in horror running from the room in embarrassment. What the hell had he been doing?

x-x-x

Masaomi was in his element. He'd cut his brother off as soon as they'd arrived. Shizuo could have his own fun. Ordering drinks from the bar he picked a secluded corner with dozens of beautiful females.

"Ladies," the incubus purred "which one of you wants the pleasure of my company?"

His energy fed from theirs sending them into heat. The waiter set the drinks down and the party began.

"This is what I need." Masaomi announced putting his feet up. One of the girls nuzzled against his side. "What is your name? You are divine. It's not destiny is it?"

The girl giggled. "Hina."

"Well princess ready for the night of your life?"

"What about me?" A slip of a thing stood in front of him wearing a red cocktail dress he couldn't tell where it ended and where it began. "I'm Ai." The woman tossed back her long dark hair and straddled his lap.

"Well I am very glad to meet you." Masaomi grinned staring at her cleavage. Push up bra most definitely. "I'm- shit!"

In the crowd he could see a man hefting some guy over his shoulder. Masaomi had a sinking suspicion it was his brother. Shizuo had a knack for getting into trouble. Moments later he heard a scream.

"Oh crap. Ladies it's been real but I have to go." The incubus de-tangled himself from his admirers and walked smack bang into the demon king that was his mate. "I can explain."

Mikado smiled but his eyes were cold. "Ow ow ow ow." Masaomi cried as the demon pinched his ear dragging him away like a naughty child. Behind him he heard laughter.

"That hurts." He whined when they were back in their room.

"I told you NOT to go to the human realm." Mikado crossed his arms. "Not only did you disobey me, you put Shizuo in harms way."

"It was a bit of fun. We're still young."

"If you act like a child I will treat you like one." Mikado warned.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Masaomi shrugged.

"Not yet. But you will be." Mikado said and this time he was smiling.

x-x-x

Izaya sighed leaning against the wall. His mate was inside drowning in embarrassment and self pity. That much was clear through their link.

"Izaya, I'm sorry." Mikado sighed joining him. "How is he?"

"Shocked, embarrassed." Izaya clenched his fists. "There is so much I haven't taught him."

"You're thinking of going back to the human realm, are you?" The other demon king looked up at him.

Izaya shook his head. "No, there are too many dangers there that Shizu-chan isn't aware of."

"Like the angels." Mikado nodded.

"I broke his knee cap." Izaya shrugged. "Shizu-chan didn't notice the difference. If you'll excuse me, I've left him alone for too long."

"About Masaomi-"

"Shizu-chan needs me." Izaya scowled.

x-x-x

Shizuo sat naked and ashamed in the bath tub, the water submerging him to his chin. It has been a cold splash of water leaving that club.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya entered the room sitting down beside him.

Shizuo flushed glancing at the demon's submerged calves. "Your pants are getting wet."

"They'll dry." The demon shrugged. "What happened tonight wasn't your fault. I kept you away from seedy places like that. You didn't choose to go there and you didn't know how human lust would affect you."

Shizuo still couldn't bring himself to look at his mate. He'd already been cursed with a insatiable hunger. He'd made a fool of himself, caused trouble and shamed his mate. Izaya was the demon king.

Splosh

Izaya pushed off the edge joining him in the bath. "You're my Shizu-chan. You could never be an embarrassment to me. Do you understand?"

Shizuo nodded his chin cupped and raised. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"I know." Izaya kissed him even though he was still full from earlier. "I can show my affection for you without feeding." Izaya told him. "You've been in here too long. You don't want your fingers to get wrinkly."

Shizuo nodded allowing Izaya to pull him from the bath. A large fluffy towel was draped over his shoulders. "Get dressed and then we'll get this cuff off you. I don't like that you're this defenceless."

"I won't fall for it in the future." Shizuo clenched his fist.

"Yes you will. He's your brother and a pain the ass. Always has been always will be."

Shizuo smiled allowing Izaya to dry him. His hair was lost under the gentle scrubbing of the towel.

x-x-x

"Wait Mikado!" Mikado didn't wait. He didn't particularly care who entered the throne room. He sat in his throne with his disobedient queen over his lap. Tearing down the blond's pants and underwear, he brought his hand down harshly across both cheeks. "Ow."

Mikado ignored his mate's protests raining blows down across reddened flesh. He was still holding back but hopefully it would placate Izaya enough. A vengeful Izaya wasn't something anyone could face and he didn't want a civil war on his hands.

"I'm sorry!" The younger demon cried out.

Mikado smacked him again pausing hand raised as the doors opened. Shizuo openly gaped shuffling behind Izaya a little. The other demon king didn't looked phased.

Masaomi on the other hand was mortified his cries turning into whimpers.

"Where's the key?" Izaya asked striding forward.

"...right pocket." The younger demon mumbled. Mikado fished it out tossing it to Izaya.

Moments later there was a clang as the handcuffs hit the floor. Izaya and Shizuo were gone. "You got off easy." Mikado sighed allowing his mate up.

"It was just a bit of fun." Masaomi complained rubbing his sore behind.

"Next time you want to do something stupid don't involve Shizuo."

Masaomi nodded slinking from the room. Mikado watched him go. After a few moments he teleported behind his mate and held him close. Peace in the demon realm resumed.

End


	37. Behind the nightmare

Title:- Fragment - Behind the nightmare

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi, death

Summary:- It's all messed up.

Requested by:- Truekuroko7

 _A/N:- So I wasn't going to do this one because there's a lot I didn't agree with and other stuff. It's sort of a sequel coz that's the only way it worked out. Enjoy._

It wasn't happening. Izaya felt numb looking around the small room. Everyone was dressed in black and looking appropriately miserable. His two children sat kneeled beside him as he stared disbelieving at the altar. Emi was a teenager but still too young to lose her mother. Ryo was still a child. It was a fall. A harmless tumble. Both of them had repeatedly told their son not to leave his toys over the stairs. They should have been stricter. Maybe then his Shizu-chan wouldn't have fallen and his children wouldn't be without their mother.

"Dada..." Ryo tugged on his sleeve. Izaya stared dead ahead at the smiling picture sitting on the altar next to his wife's ashes. He couldn't bring himself to look at his son, afraid of what he would say or how he would react.

Emi understood remaining solemn, one arm comforting her little brother. He didn't care that the funeral had been perfect or how everyone said the same damn lines.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Shizuo was a good friend."

"He'll be missed."

"I know this must be hard for you."

Bullshit. He didn't need their false sympathy or their pathetic words of pity. Idiot humans, the lot of them. How could they understand anything? He had only ever loved Shizuo and only ever would. His heart has been ripped out leaving pain and emptiness behind.

"Orihara-san, I'm-"

Izaya blocked him out. More half assed sympathy. They'd meant nothing to Shizuo. So called friends and acquaintances. They'd known nothing about him. Not about the lie he'd been living or the pain he'd gone through. Nothing.

"Dad. I think it's time we went home." Emi this time squeezing his shoulder. "If not uncle Kasuka could take us home."

Izaya may have nodded or grunted staring unblinking at his wife's photo. It wasn't long before he was left completely alone after the last guest filed out. "Shizu-chan, why did you leave me?"

x-x-x

Shizuo was already forgotten. It had only been a week and everyone had already moved on with their pathetic unassuming little lives. Izaya felt his wife's loss every second of the day. If not for his children he'd welcomely join Shizuo in whatever afterlife he'd gone to.

Everyday was mundane, tedious and painfully dragged. Izaya sighed opening the desk drawer and taking out a half full bottle. His secretary had been one of the only ones not to be fired. In Shizuo's memory he kept the admin department on.

His phone was ringing again but he ignored it taking a swig. His mind was pleasantly fuzzy, the pain dulled. Glancing at the time he groaned. It was five o'clock. Emi and Ryo had finished school ages ago.

"Ugh." Pulling himself up Izaya staggered gripping the bottle tight. Rio cast him a sympathetic glance as he hit the door frame.

"Do you want me to call a cab?"

"I want you to get out of my way." Izaya snapped pushing her hard. She fell but he couldn't bring himself to care. "I can drive."

Staggering into the lift he took another swig waiting for the doors to open. Down on the ground he slumped against his car fumbling for his keys. They dropped. He hiccuped turning quickly to empty the contents of his stomach.

"Izaya, Do you need any-" Izaya scowled snatching his keys out of his employee's hand.

"I don't need anything Dotachin. Go home to your wife."

"Izaya, I know how you must be feeling-"

Izaya spun around in venom feeling dizzy. "Do you? Your wife is still alive. But you think you looooved my Shizu-chan didn't you? You wanted him sooo much. You're already over his death. Dotachin has moved on."

"Izaya, I don't think you should be driving in this state."

Izaya swung his arm. "Get away from me!" He swung the bottle again forcing Kadota back. "Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity! Go away. Go away."

Izaya threw the empty bottle turning away as it possibly hit the man. Opening the car door he crawled inside. "Shizu-chan."

His fingers brushed against the handle, vision blurring as he tried to close the door. "Shizu-chan. I want to see shizu-chan."

Leaving the door he started the engine and pressed his foot down on the accelerator the second time. The car peeled forward snagging against the gate as he passed. Izaya heard the crunch as his door slammed shut.

Twisting the wheel right he raced down the street watching as lights and sounds passed by him. His eyes widened wild in the mirror. Izaya reached out hitting it to turn away from him. He watched as the red needle went up going further and further over the dial. His hands clutched the wheel and then he stopped in the middle of a crossroads, numb as a series of cars beeped and drivers yelled profanities.

His phone was ringing. It was a new song by some new and upcoming boy group. It was Emi's favourite song at the moment. Sure enough his little girl's name flashed up on his screen.

Izaya stared at it. Then he scrambled out of the car and into the road. He fumbled with the contacts calling both a cab and his mother before closing his eyes and giving way to his tears.

x-x-x

The cab didn't come. The police did. His mother turned up whilst they were grilling him on dangerous driving, forcing him to take a breathalyser test and trying to move his car.

"I'm sorry for my son's behaviour. His wife died last week."

Izaya curled in on himself not hearing whatever else was said. He couldn't take their false sympathy and the change in their actions.

His mother took both his car and his license. The police bundled him into the back of their car wrapped in a blanket. The next thing he knew was he was outside his house feeling sick as cold fresh air slammed into him.

Staggering up the path Izaya patted his pockets finding he didn't have his keys. Slamming his head against the door he tipped forward caught in small arms. "Dad."

With Emi's help he made it to the sofa. Slumping down he lowered his head ashamed. Emi vanished from his side returning minutes later with a thick blanket to drape over him and then again with his dinner. He couldn't remember the last time he ate.

"Dad, you're freezing."

Izaya hugged her to him kissing her forehead. "Sorry. Your daddy's a coward. I'm sorry I failed as a father. I love you. I'm sorry."

"Dad, I miss mom too. So does Ryo. It's okay. I can take care of him."

Izaya shook his head. "No. I'll stop drinking. I need to look after you both. Shizu-chan won't forgive me otherwise."

"Dad, you're grieving. It takes time. Please eat something."

Izaya flopped his head forward. "I'll try."

"Good. I have school tomorrow so I'll-"

"Yeah. Good night." Izaya felt the warmth from his side go. Tipping sideways he lay on his side watching his dinner get cold.

x-x-x

A month later and he'd lost a tremendous amount of weight, his skin was pale and gaunt. His hygiene had seen better days and he couldn't remember the last time he'd stepped outside his and Shizuo's bedroom.

Izaya groaned rolling over and reaching blindly for a bottle. "Empty." He murmured tossing it to one side. "Empty. Ah this one is full." Taking a swig he froze at the knock on the door.

"Dad, I made breakfast. Um, I'll leave it here. "

Izaya fell back glancing at the empty side of their bed. "Shizu-chan."

His door almost came down as Shinra and Celty smashed the door down taking in the empty bottles and his current state. Izaya threw the bottle he was holding at the wall in warning. "You're not Shizu-chan. Only Shizu-chan can come in."

Shinra ignored him stepping further into the room still sporting a black eye and a split lip for his last attempt. "Izaya, you need to stop drinking."

Izaya gaze him a lopsided smile. "I need to stop living."

"What about your promise to Emi? You promised you'd stop drinking."

"It makes the pain go away." Izaya reached for another bottle snarling as Celty got to it first.

"This isn't what Shizuo would have wanted! You're a mess." Shinra grabbed him pulling him from the bed. Izaya struggled lashing out blindly but he hadn't been sober in a long time and he'd gotten weaker. "This is for your own good."

Izaya found himself staring into the mirror. His reflection terrified him. "This is what your children face everyday. It's a miracle you haven't hurt them."

Izaya growled. "I'd never hurt them."

"Not intentionally. But Emi is looking after everything. Ryo thinks he's to blame for his mother's death. Come on Izaya. Shizuo is gone but the life you made together is still here."

x-x-x

Izaya showered. Shinra helped him get dressed and let Celty run a comb through his hair. Beyond the tip of his room, the rest of the house was spotless. The kitchen was sparkling, the stairs were clear of any toys.

On the table was a parents day letter dated one week prior. He hadn't known about it and if Emi had mentioned it he'd probably been out of his mind. "Kasuka went in your stead."

"Oh." Izaya let the letter flutter back down to the table.

"Izaya, you can't continue like this."

Izaya hung his head. "I know."

x-x-x

Shinra offered anti depressants, pain killers and a dozen different contacts do therapists. Izaya turned them all down wheeling his suitcase to the door. After many sleepless nights he'd come to a decision.

Shinra and Celty stood solemnly with Kasuka. Emi and Ryo clung to him balling their eyes out. Emi knew why he was going but it didn't stop her trying to stop him.

"Daddy don't go." His daughter cried hugging his waist.

"I'm sorry dada." Ryo wailed clutching his leg. "I'll be a good boy. I'll keep my room tidy and eat all my veggies. Don't go."

Izaya felt his heart tear. Crouching down he embraced his children. "Right now, I can't be a father to you. You'll be staying with Kasuka and Shinra when Kasuka has to go for a shoot. I'm not leaving because of either of you. I love you both and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Emi looked at him tears rolling down her cheeks. "Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise. When I come back I'll be a better father." Izaya held them tight smothering their foreheads in kisses and then he was gone walking away from their cries and wails.

x-x-x

Izaya groaned raising his head tasting sand in his mouth. There was a ringing in his ears and a strange wetness running down his head. His vision blurred hearing strange sounds and then everything went black.

Izaya woke up in a strange unfamiliar place. It looked like a round wooden shack. He was on a blanket next to a small fire. He wasn't alone. A teenager with heavily tanned skin, grass skirt and bare chest sat staring at him.

It was clear the moment the boy spoke it was a language he didn't understand. Izaya looked around confused. He'd left Tokyo on a chartered yacht with plenty of supplies and up to forty days worth of time alone.

So where was he? "Where am I?"

The boy said something and ran from the hut. He soon returned with a woman and two barbaric looking guys. They shouted something but the communication didn't exist between them.

He was manhandled and for the first time realised his clothes were gone and he too was wearing a grass skirt. Something was wrapped around his head. It felt like bandages. More noticeably his wedding ring was gone.

Izaya was led outside where there were numerous huts with dozens of grass skirts staring at him. He was no where near Japan. Pushed and shoved he found himself in a much larger hut. The chief he had to guess. Pushed to the floor the quartet chattered to him.

The chief entered the room and Izaya's mouth dropped open. "Shizu-chan?" The chief was the spitting image of his wife. The same shocking blond hair didn't look right with tanned skin. Unlike the rest the grass skirt was a lot shorter and with the way the chief sat, Izaya could easily see up the skirt. The Shizuo doppelgänger was intersex.

The chief's eyes were older than time. Izaya didn't want to guess his age but he knew the man in front of him was no ordinary human. He knew the chief hated him or just outsiders in general. Izaya shook himself. His shizu-chan was gone. He didn't care about where he was or who he was. Twenty days had been more than enough to clear his head. He'd kept his children waiting long enough.

An oldish man that looked like Shinra waded forward. "You are in the presence of our great chief Hsuzoi Aiajehwim." Shit. Even their names were alike. English. He was fluent and could work with that.

"I'm not staying. I have to get back home to my children. Show me the way home and I'll leave." Izaya said. The man translated.

"Who are you to ask this?"

"Izaya Orihara from Tokyo, Japan."

"There is no leaving this island. You are prisoner of the great chief whilst your worth is tested."

Izaya cursed. He didn't have time for barbarians. "You've taken my stuff. Where are my belongings?"

"They belong to the chief."

Izaya clenched his fists. "You have no right to take my wedding ring! Return it now." That was when he noticed the silver glitter on the chief's finger. Fury rose inside him lunging at the wooden throne.

No one stopped him. The chief grabbed him lifting him high. Izaya almost laughed how much was the same. The Shizuo look alike stared at him calmly and threw him to the floor.

x-x-x

They stuck him in a small wooden cage. Izaya watched the grass skirts walk past him, some stared but others glared. He was an outsider. He knew the groups that were family. He'd seen a Kasuka look alike, once again reminded of his failure as a father.

Izaya sighed wondering how he could convince them to let him go. As it was he didn't have to wait long. His prison was lifted and carried into the main hut where it stayed under the chief's watchful eye.

The Shinra translator sat beside him. "Chief Hsuzoi doesn't like outsiders. He is one hundred years old."

Izaya shrugged. "I don't care about your tribe or whatever you are. Give me back my wedding ring."

"Chief has taken a liking to it."

"He's a thief!"

"As are you." The translator spoke. "You are not the first to come here. Like the others you will attempt to steal everything from our island."

Izaya narrowed his eyes glaring. "If you keep me from my children I will destroy this island and everything on it. Tell your chief to return my wedding ring or I'll find a knife and cut it off him myself."

"If I pass on that message he will not be merciful."

Izaya stroked over the indent where his ring had been. "Once I get out of here I won't be merciful."

x-x-x

Izaya refused their food and attempt at chattering. He ignored the translator asking questions on the chief's behalf. After what he'd known as two sunsets passed the chief himself stood outside his cage. Strange since they were in the same hut and the barbarian had been pointedly ignoring him. The translator wasn't far behind.

"You need to eat."

"Give me my wedding ring."

The chief looked at him. For a barbarian he was intelligent. "Is the trinket more important than your life?" The translator asked.

"Yes." It was his last memento of his Shizu-chan, the symbol of their bond.

Izaya groaned as his hand was ripped through the bars and the ring placed in the centre of his palm. With a pained smile he returned it to his ring finger kissing the silver. "Thank you."

With that he turned away and curled up hugging his hand to his chest. "You are a strange outsider. What is the trinket?"

Izaya sighed. "My wedding ring."

"Wedding ring?"

"The bond between husband and wife." The translator should know the answers already.

"You have a wife? We call our partners here Soulmates."

Izaya swallowed past the lump in his throat. "He died."

A large hand poked through the cage petting his shoulder. Izaya shrank away. "I don't need anyone's pity. It's not going to bring back my Shizu-chan."

"The chief says you will eat."

x-x-x

Eight sunsets later Izaya was released from the cage. He was set down in front of the chief involuntarily looking up his skirt. That was when he learnt it hadn't just been his ring taken.

Izaya gasped seeing his smartphone in the chief's hand. "The chief wishes to know about the device."

"It's my phone." Izaya shrugged. "I use it to contact people."

"Show the chief how it works."

Izaya sighed standing and walking up the wooden dais. Taking the phone he flicked it open. A picture of his two children filled the screen.

"Who are they?" The translator repeated.

"My son and daughter." Izaya smiled sadly. "I need to get home to them. You have family and friends. How would you feel if they were taken from you?"

The chief didn't answer.

"Show the chief your wife."

Izaya sighed unlocking the phone. He had too many photos. Usually he changed his wallpaper everyday. It had been hard to get a photo of Shizuo that wasn't scowling or in focus. Selecting one of the most recent, Izaya showed it to the chief.

"This is my Shizu-chan. He was intersex like you and the mother of my children. He had an incredible strength and a temper to match." Izaya wiped his eyes feeling the tears come. He hadn't spoken about the love of his life since his death.

The chief stared wide eyed snatching the phone and flicking through his pictures. Calmly he was dismissed and placed back in the cage.

x-x-x

After sunrise Izaya found his prison back outside as the grass skirts formed a crowd. They would either let him go or kill him. The chief exited the hut and Izaya could see how much everyone loved and admired him.

There were words spoken that he didn't get a translation. His phone was held out and passed around the the crowd. Izaya shifted feeling uncomfortable. Chittering broke out and the grass skirts turned to look at him. Izaya felt his skin crawl.

The chief walked over and calmly ripped off the door to his cage. He was being let go. A large hand touched his face, thumb smoothing against his cheek. Izaya took a step back. Hsuzoi said something to him. He didn't understand but the chief's expression told him what he needed to know.

Izaya struggled finding himself hefted over the man's shoulder. "Put me down! What's going on?"

"The chief has declared you as his soulmate." The translator smiled. "You will be bound together by sunset and father his children."

"No." Izaya struggled. "Put me down. You're not my Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

"You're not my shizu-chan. Go away, not my Shizu-chan."

"Izaya, wake up. Oi flea you're having a nightmare."

Izaya sat up wet with sweat. Breathing hard he blinked at the tears running down his cheeks.

"You okay?" Shizuo asked touching his cheek.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Who else would be sleeping next to you in our bed?" The blonde scowled. "You had a nightmare."

Izaya shook his head nodding. "Yeah."

"Was it because I made you have cake for supper?"

Izaya laughed despite vividly remembering his nightmare. "Are you admitting sugar has bad effects?"

"I like sugar plenty. Come on. Might as well have a midnight snack." Shizuo stretched getting out of bed. "Seeing as we're not the only ones up."

Izaya felt a little jittery following behind. Emi and Ryo were in the kitchen poking around in the fridge. Instead of being mad he surprised them both with a hug.

"Woah. Dad!" Emi jumped in surprise. "Uh why are you up?"

Shizuo yawned filling up the kettle. "Your father had a nightmare."

"Oh. Is it because you fell asleep during the tribe documentary I made you watch? Mom carried you to bed."

Izaya sighed. "No, it's not your fault."

"Is it because I asked for a new pet?" Ryo asked tugging at his pant leg.

"No. It was just a stupid nightmare."

"Okay. So we're not in trouble?"

Izaya glanced at what they'd been eating. "For eating your mama's pudding cups? Hm, I don't know. I think if you quickly hurry to bed he won't notice." Izaya conspiratorially whispered. Shizuo played his part pretending not to listen.

His son and daughter nodded quickly hurrying to bed.

"So what was your nightmare about?"

Izaya shrugged sitting down. "It doesn't matter. I'd never let it come true."

"I don't doubt that." Shizuo set his coffee down. "So we're not getting any more pets?"

"No. Not for a long while. There's no one that could replace Shi-chan and Iza-chan."

"That's true. They were family." Shizuo was behind him rummaging for pudding cups.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. I love you. I'll only ever love you."

"Oh I know. It's the same for me."

"Dada!" Ryo came running in holding out a small bear. "Here. This helps me sleep."

Izaya pushed his coffee to one side and scooped up his little boy. "You'll definitely help me sleep."

"Not me dada." Ryo shoved the bear in his face.

Izaya chuckled. "It's okay. You keep your bear. I have your mommy to help me sleep."

Ryo frowned. "But Emi-nee says the last thing mama helps you do is sleep."

"Ryo!" Shizuo gasped.

"Emi-nee said it!"

Izaya grinned. "Go on. You have school in the morning. Back to bed."

"Only if you carry me." Ryo pouted.

Izaya shrugged standing up and carrying his son to his room. Settling him under the covers he moved the teddy bears closer. "Sweet dreams."

Ryo's small arms curled around his neck. "You too dada."

Izaya checked on Emi seeing a flicker of light under the covers. With a smile he left her to it. Texting her friends, that unworthy boyfriend of hers or writing. He was just happy to reaffirm his nightmare had been exactly that. A dream formed of stress and worry.

Joining his wife in the kitchen he drank his coffee whilst Shizuo finished three pudding cups. "Well should we go back to bed?"

Shizuo took his hand. Izaya couldn't help but embrace him wanting the warmth of his Shizu-chan's skin. "One of those nightmares hm?" Shizuo asked not minding his clinginess. "I guess I'll have to hold you until you fall asleep."

Izaya grinned. "I'd rather hold you. I'm wide awake now. It would probably take a lot to exhaust me." Closing the door the two of them snuggled under the covers.

End


	38. Companion for a monster

Title:- Companion for a monster

Pairing:- Psyche x Shizuka

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, smut

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It was to get Kasuka off her back.

 _A/N:- Something kinda fluffy after the last one._

Thanks to a certain pain in the ass flea by the name of Izaya Orihara, Shizuka had long since developed an aversion to men. She couldn't stand their presence let alone bear the thought of them touching her. That was why she was at the age of twenty five, still single and still a virgin.

Kasuka her sweet baby brother had repeatedly offered to pay for her therapy sessions, as well as finding her suitors and trying to ship her off on an arranged marriage. Shizuka appreciated the thought but declined every time. It wasn't that she didn't get enough attention, it was hard enough to get men to stop staring at her. Her parents and brother had raised her well. She was strong, healthy and had an hour glass figure with over average boobs. Very over average boobs.

It was a typical day. Izaya pissed her off, strange men offered her comfort and one drunk-he had better of been drunk-groped her behind. Returning home she found a voicemail from her therapist-now ex therapist-apologising that because of her overly violent reactions they could no longer see her. Great. The second one was from Kasuka offering to set her up with an elite he'd been talking too.

Shizuka went straight to bed and locked the door. Bundled in the centre of her king size bed she buried her head in the large plush toys Kasuka brought her every birthday. Bundled on the edge of the bed were her boxes of chocolate. Not strictly for pms, since according to Izaya that never stopped. Pulling out her laptop, Shizuka started browsing the web. Although she didn't like men it didn't stop her body craving satisfaction. There were toys for that. A long list of over the top priced toys that she wouldn't in a million years dare ask her brother to buy. Instead she'd found a cheap site with dubious prices.

It was legit. But the toys themselves only lasted for two or three uses. Still you for what you paid for and it still worked out cheaper than the expensive ones. As always she checked the sale section first, after all she needed to make sure she had enough treat money left over for some fresh cream cakes.

Strangely enough there were sex robots on there. She'd seen them advertised and they cost an absolute fortune. About the same price as her brother's shiny new car she'd wager. The ones on sale were down to the price of an expensive toy.

Curious Shizuka clicked on it wondering if it was an error. It wasn't.

 _Brand new sex robot never been removed from packaging, full working order. Minor damage to packaging. Don't like men? Don't like human contact or just don't want any complications? Our state of the art sex robot is just for you. With a sleek smooth white shell, have all the adventures you've dreamed of. Our software will guarantee satisfaction, allowing the robot to read and fulfil your deepest desires. Packaging includes robot, charging pad, full instructions and viewer. Limited stock available. No returns or refunds._

Shizuka glanced at the stock availability. 1 left gleamed in red. With a sigh she clicked order. A message pinged up telling her the order had been placed. She hadn't selected any special delivery. Contrary to believe she was a patient person that enjoyed peace and quiet.

Five days later she was pulled out of the shower to answer the door. The delivery man fiddled with his hat openly ogling her towel clad body. "Evening."

Shizuka nodded taking the box. She tried not to bend that much but the thing was surprisingly heavy. She knew she'd flashed her cleavage at the man. "Sign here." Shizuka scrawled her signature and slammed the door.

Setting the box on the floor she wondered for a moment-just a brief one-if she should put some clothes on. Deciding not to-since she'd get dirty anyway- Shizuka crouched down ripping open the plain outer packaging. Exactly as advertised the clear plastic sheet showed her new bed companion.

Tossing the rest of the packaging aside, Shizuka gently opened the side of the box lifting it up. It was the charging pad that was the heaviest. Shizuka moved the skateboard shape to one side. The smallest piece was the viewer. They looked like sun glasses that clipped around the back of the head. The last piece was the robot.

Shizuka lifted it from its casing marvelling how light it was. It was soft and warm almost like real human skin. Her hand smoothed over its head noticing an indent from where it had probably fallen off the back of a truck. She had probably been the one to make it happen. It didn't matter.

"Looks like we've both got something wrong with us."

Holding it in her arms, she read through the instructions. Luckily the robot was fully charged. Good thing since it took eight hours. It's activation was her lips against some hidden sensor she imagined.

Shizuka bent her head kissing the robot. She heard a beep and a whirring. Two magenta lights shone where it's eyes should be. A little shocked she backed away. The lights kept spinning flashing purple until they settled back to pink.

"What is my name?"

Shizuka jumped dropping the robot as she quickly shuffled backwards fumbling for the instructions. Twin pink lights stared at her as the robot pushed itself up to match her pose.

"What is my name?" It asked again.

"Psyche." Shizuka called out touching her mental health assessment.

"Psyche. Hello I am Psyche. Your name?"

"Shizuka."

"Hello Shizuka." Psyche greeted.

Shizuka stared at it not moving. The robot did the same. The instructions explained that she needed to touch the robots chest where it would read her desires.

"Shizuka, I am programmed not to hurt you in anyway. I will need you to touch me."

Shizuka sighed putting on the glasses that came with. They fit snugly on her nose, the band tight around the back of her head. She could see normally except for Psyche was now a silver blur. Scooting closer she lifted the glasses and placed a hesitant hand on the robot. Underneath her palm pink light shone through the white casing.

"Reading desires and preferences. Ninety nine percent until completion."

Shizuka sat and waited her palm felt warm and tingly. She didn't know how the software worked or if it even would, since she didn't like men.

"Seventy three percent until completion. Sixty four percent until completion." The robotic voice continued to count down until finally "Upload complete. You may put on the glasses."

Shizuka removed her hand slipping them back on. Her mouth opened in horror seeing her ideal man. Short black hair, sardonic smirk. The only difference was the eyes. Izaya. "No!" In disgust she threw the glasses to one side. "Not him."

"This is the image of the one you think most about."

"Because I hate him."

"I am sorry. I can not change the settings once applied."

Shizuka snatched up her cigarettes and stormed outside. It was only after she slammed the door she realised she was only wearing a towel. Damn flea.

x-x-x

"Shizuka, I have been waiting for you."

Shizuka sighed sitting down. "Just because you look like him doesn't mean this can't work."

"Would you like a tutorial?"

"Go ahead." Shizuka thought about getting dressed but again decided tonight she was getting laid.

"I am your personal sex robot Psyche. I am designed to ensure complete satisfaction and maximum pleasure. When in use I can not be turned off until after you are sated. The viewer will allow you to see me as the chosen image in your head."

Shizuka said nothing. There was no way in hell she lusted after Izaya.

"During this time you will lose yourself in a fantasy of your own programming. I will activate should you have the viewer on and think arousing thoughts. Do you have any questions?"

Shizuka picked up the glasses twirling them between her fingers. "You're only active if I have these on?"

"That is correct." Psyche answered. "Do you wish for a demonstration?"

"Okay."

"Will five minutes be enough?"

Shizuka nodded slipping the glasses on.

Psyche was there right in front of her looking very human and very like Izaya. He crawled over to her completely naked and pressed his lips against hers. Shizuka melted feeling how soft they were. She didn't have anything to compare it to buy she imagined it was identical to a human kiss.

Reaching out her fingers skimmed the white shell feeling the touch of warm human flesh. Her fingers smoothed over his chest and abs. "You feel real."

"I am real." Psyche spoke in a voice like silk, flowing through her.

Shizuka moaned at the sound. Psyche kissed her jaw and her neck, gently pulling apart the folds of her towel. His hand cupped her left breast smoothing a thumb over the perky nub. His other hand cupped her right. His expert hands caressed and kneaded.

"Oh." Shizuka murmured feeling a flutter.

Then Psyche stopped and backed away. "Were you happy with the demonstration?"

Shizuka blinked. Five minutes had passed? It was already over? "Y-yeah."

"Would you like to continue?"

Shizuka swallowed feeling a warmth between her legs. "Yeah."

Psyche was back gently pushing her back to the floor. Shizuka lay spread on her opened towel. Psyche peppered kisses down her belly moving up teasingly and taking one of her peaks in his mouth.

"Psyche." Shizuka moaned gasping softly as his fingers brushed over her clit. "Can you say my name?"

"Shizuka." Psyche murmured against her breast. His finger pressed inside in a small shallow thrust. "Do you like this?"

"Yes."

Psyche pressed his finger in further adding another. The two digits rocked inside her. Shizuka moaned grabbing Psyche's cheeks to pull him in for another kiss. She wanted it deeper. She'd had her first kiss and now she wanted a deeper kiss she'd only seen in movies and books.

It was hot. Psyche occupied her mouth stroking his tongue against hers. Shizuka bucked against his fingers, trailing her fingers down to touch his engorged organ. It was overly warm making her let go in shock.

Psyche gazed at her his pink eyes full of kindness. "Shizuka, I can not hurt you." His fingers left her. "You are a virgin?"

Shizuka nodded shaking a little. Psyche kissed her again plundering her mouth. She gasped taking a sharp breath as she felt Psyche nudge against her breaching her entrance. "Nn."

Psyche smiled at her, an expression she had never seen Izaya show. His body covered hers slowly flexing forwards. Shizuka curled her legs around his firm buttocks.

"Psyche." She cried his name as he drove inside her. His hair nuzzled her breasts, tingling and craving attention. Psyche thrust in and out of her exactly as she had pictured her first time. Her eyes widened feeling something spurt inside her. It was a shock to the system, her muscles contracting sharply as her orgasm hit.

Psyche touched caressed her cheek. "Shizuka, you are not sated however your exhaustion is apparent. Do you wish me to stop?"

Shizuka smiled tiredly panting hard. Her skin felt tingly and sensitive. Covering his hand with her own she opened her mouth. "Never."

x-x-x

Shizuka opened her eyes finding herself alone in her bed. Lifting the covers she found herself naked. Confused she slipped out of bed padding across the bedroom. Against the wall where the spare plug socket was, the charging station had been plugged in and Psyche was standing surrounded by a soft pink glow.

"How?" Shaking her head she picked up the glasses from the table and put them on. The light faded and Psyche in his beautiful human physique stared back.

"Good morning, Shizuka."

Shizuka smiled. "Good morning, Psyche."

"Your levels show you slept well and show no signs of injury."

"Well you can't hurt me, can you? Thank you for last night."

"I don't understand. Why are you thanking me for doing my job?"

Shizuka shrugged. After experiencing sex once she'd decided she'd like it. Glancing down she blushed seeing Psyche's manhood. she'd already noticed the robot didn't have a dick. Maybe it was hidden somewhere beneath the casing.

"Shizuka, you are aroused."

"Yeah." The blonde admitted brushing back her long hair. "Are you allowed off charge?"

"My apologies. I am currently ten percent in an upgrade."

"Oh." Shizuka tried not to be a little disappointed. "Isn't it too soon?"

"My software is being configured for better optimal use. This upgrade will make charging time quicker, adaptability of penis and application of personality. This will further enhance my uniqueness as your personal sex robot."

Shizuka nodded. "How long will that take?"

"I will be ready for use by six o'clock tonight."

"Okay. Do you eat or anything?"

"No. Please enjoy your day." Shizuka could have sworn Psyche had smirked, eyes shining with childlike mirth. Shaking her head she turned back for the bedroom. She'd planned to take the day off but there was no point now. At least she had something to look forward to.

End


	39. Trepidation

Title:- Trepidation

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, possession, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to chosen. Izaya is back from the dead in a different stronger body and Shizuo doesn't know how to take it.

Requested by:- guest

It's not every night Shizuo wakes up spooned by a bigger more masculine bouncer. It's not every night that his lover comes back from the dead either. Somehow that's what happened. He'd befriended a guy at work and apparently chosen him as Izaya's vessel after passing over the knife. His friend had died for his lover's return.

Shizuo hadn't believed it. Part of him still didn't which was the only reason he hadn't had the man's magnum inside him. It didn't feel like Izaya. Shizuo sighed looking down at the arm draped protectively over his waist. Slowly he slips beneath its guard and from the bed.

He takes a moment standing beside the bed staring down at the hefty weight under the covers. The bouncer is curled up in a ball just like how Izaya used to sleep. Turning away Shizuo trudges into the bathroom splashing cold water across his face. It doesn't take a look in the mirror to know how he looks.

Izaya's death had almost killed him. He'd generally stopped eating, sleeping and talking. He'd withdrawn into himself locked away in dreams and memories. Only his family and friends had allowed him to move the empty husk he'd become. Day by day had passed like a robot attuned to following commands.

Shizuo looked anyway. His reflection stared back at him gaunt and lifeless. His eyes well dull, bags so thick his eyes looked permanently puffy. His hair had seen better days, not back to his original colour but almost grey from the bleach used. All in all he looked more like a ghost than Izaya probably ever had. It was a wonder the Izaya look alike had asked him out. He looked like death.

Swiping the towel from the rail Shizuo scrubbed his face hard as if he could magically fix his appearance. He needed a hair cut and dye job. That was only his head. Shizuo risked a look at his belly. He looked malnourished. His skin was pasty, his ribs visible when he breathed.

"Shizu-chan." The bouncer murmured taking up the doorway. "What's wrong?"

Shizuo looked up at the man who claimed to be Izaya. The way of speaking was the same, the knowledge of his body and where he felt good was something only his lover knew.

"Nothing."

The bouncer squeezed in behind him. "It's not nothing. I'm back, Shizu-chan. I'll never leave you again. I have never left you." Shizuo looked at the stranger embracing him in the mirror.

"I know."

"Good." The bouncer kissed his cheek. "Let's get a midnight snack. This body takes a lot to keep going." Izaya didn't say anything about his lack of weight. It was probably why they hadn't continued.

Shizuo sighed. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed."

"Hm, alright Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured. "I'll let it go just this once. But you will eat breakfast."

The bouncer stepped back gently pivoting him out into the bedroom. Shizuo climbed back in bed watching the man move across the bedroom and out into the kitchen. Immediately he felt the absence. Alone in the bed he curled up feeling sick at heart. He didn't want to think about what that meant.

x-x-x

His alarm died and not by his hand. As Shizuo raised a hand to turn off the incessant ringing, a much larger hand beat him to it slamming blindly down. The noise died and the plastic casing cracked under the force.

"Huh?" Izaya lifted his head looking past his shoulder. "Oops. I haven't gotten use to my own strength. Good morning, Shizu-chan." The bouncer grinned embracing him. "Sleep well?"

"I guess." Shizuo shrugged.

"Makes a change. I'm going to take a shower. You want to join me?"

"Shower isn't big enough for both of us." Shizuo sighed feeling the bouncer's heat against his back.

"Ah, I suppose not. That's a shame." Izaya kissed him vanishing into the bathroom. Shizuo shivered feeling cold. Slipping from the bed he headed for the kitchen to make breakfast. At least the bouncer needed to eat.

He finished just as Izaya came out topless from the shower. Shizuo stared at the abs on view comparing how different Izaya now was.

"You made breakfast." Izaya grinned. Shizuo nodded heading out. "Where's yours?"

"I already ate."

The bouncer grabbed him and perched him on his lap. "You always were a bad liar, Shizu-chan. You can share mine."

"I'm fine." Shizuo scowled. "I need to shower."

"Food first. You're skin and bones, protozoan."

x-x-x

Shizuo stood under the cascade of hot water trying to warm his cold body. He didn't understand why he wasn't warm unless the bouncer touched him. But nor did he want to be clingy and unnecessarily stalk him. A lot had changed.

Shizuo thought about the great hulk of a man getting to grips with his apartment and new body. Izaya was back. But how long until he left again? How long until Shizuo lost the will to live again? He couldn't go through losing Izaya again.

Space was what he needed. Shizuo turned off the water trudging to swipe a towel. The door was already open, the bouncer wrapping him up.

"What should we do today,ne?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Don't mind. I'm free until the evening."

"Hm, I think we should have a clean up and then go shopping." Izaya suggested. "Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo blinked. "Oh yeah. Sounds good."

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"Or maybe we should stay here and reconnect?"

"Sounds good."

Izaya sighed. "You're not listening."

Shizuo blinked finding the bouncer's hand grabbing his chin. "What?"

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan?"

"Nothing." Shizuo grumbled stepping out of range.

"You're being spacey." Izaya followed after him.

"I haven't woken up yet."

Izaya sighed reaching for him. Shizuo ducked out of the way pulling drawers open for clothes. "You're avoiding me."

"I'm not. I'm trying to get changed."

"I can help with that."

"I can do it myself." Shizuo snapped pushing back his damp hair. "Quit being so overbearing!"

"Shizu-chan, I haven't been able to touch you for seven years. Do you know what it's been like watching you and not being able to do anything?"

"No. I wasn't dead." Shizuo sighed taking the bundle back to his bed.

"You moved like you were. I'm back Shizu-chan."

Shizuo pulled his shirt on swiftly doing the buttons. "I'm going shopping."

"Great. You'll finally have some decent food to eat." Izaya smiled. "Do you think we could stop of at Russia Sushi? I miss my fatty tuna."

Shizuo paused staring at the bouncer, a Great wall rocking back on the balls of his feet. "I guess."

"Yes." Izaya grinned. "We could treat you to one of those sweet cakes you like. The ones with plenty of cream."

Shizuo shrugged. His love of dairy had died with Izaya. Everything had died with Izaya. Pulling on his pants he was glad Izaya didn't push any further.

"Mm, it will be good to be able to taste again. You know this guy had a sweet tooth? I could taste the sugar. Ugh. What is it with tough guys and sweets?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Maybe they only look tough."

"Hm, suppose so. This guy had a collection of romance movies."

"The guy had a name." Shizuo scowled.

"Oh? Do you remember it?" Izaya teased. Shizuo hung his head.

"I could tell you." Izaya's voice softened, as he sat down next to him.

"No. I'll only feel worse."

x-x-x

It was like Izaya never left. The bouncer skipped next to his side. It drew a lot of attention. They went shopping. They went to Russia Sushi. They went for a long walk around town without bumping into any of his friends. He didn't know how to explain to Shinra if the bouncer started making outrageous claims.

They went back home. Well his apartment and Izaya followed. Apparently it was already decided they would live together. The more he watched the more Shizuo couldn't deny the evidence in front of him. Izaya had come back to life. It scared him shitless.

"Mm, I never knew food tasted so good." Izaya moaned flopping on the bed. "This body can eat twice the amount I ever could."

"You shouldn't waste that guy's hard earned money on fish." Shizuo sighed looking for somewhere to sit.

"A) it's not his money any more it's mine b) it's not just fish! My tuna is the finest delicacy, a mouth watering, insatiable-"

"Still fish." Shizuo shrugged.

Izaya crossed his arms and sulked. It was almost comical seeing a wide built masculine man pouting like a child. "You have no appreciation in life for the finer things."

"Whatever." Shizuo shrugged turning away.

Izaya grabbed his wrist before he could get away. "Where are you going?" Shizuo looked away. "You're going to smoke?"

"Yeah. So?" Shizuo scowled pulling free. Izaya grabbed his waist pulling him into his lap. It made him bristle at being so easily manhandled.

"No smoking. It's bad for you. There's much better things we could be doing."

Izaya's hand rested innocently on his thigh. Shizuo glanced at it watching as it moved further up and down between his legs. "I have work in a few hours."

"You'll be fine." Izaya smirked squeezing. "Don't deny me Shizu-chan, I've already spent so much time waiting."

"I know." Shizuo breathed.

Izaya pulled the zipper down freeing his arousal. "How quickly are you going to come I wonder."

Less than five seconds if last night was any indication. It had been so long. Obviously there hadn't been anyone after Izaya.

"Ne, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured kissing his neck. "You can get rid of the altar. You don't need it any more."

Shizuo raised his eyes seeing Izaya's smiling face. "You died."

The altar shook as Izaya delivered a sharp kick. Izaya's photo crashed to the floor along with the candles and flowers.

"Oi! What the fuck?" Shizuo growled reaching for the photo.

"I'm back." Izaya scowled placing him on the alter. "I'm not dead, I don't need mourning. I'm right here."

Shizuo nodded his belly touching the altar top. Izaya's larger figure surrounded him sliding hands all over his body. Bucking his hips he let Izaya stroke his arousal. "Don't tease." He cursed as his nipples were pinched.

"It's a good thing we went shopping today, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned waving something above his face. "We don't want it to hurt."

It did hurt. It hurt like a bitch, even with Izaya's thorough preparing. Shizuo held onto the side of the altar feeling himself tear as Izaya pressed into him. "Breath Shizu-chan."

Shizuo tried to relax becoming accustomed to Izaya's new shape. It still hurt though the lubricant made things a little better when it came to moving. Izaya held him firmly in place ravishing his body. Shamefully he passed out.

x-x-x

Shizuo tried not to look guilty as he busied himself behind the bar. The Izaya-whatever his name was-look alike was being flirtatious, subtly rubbing against him as he skipped past to serve every customer. That wasn't the source of his guilt.

He'd gotten Izaya fired. The bouncer had been very persuasive in confirming his identity. Shizuo wasn't having his lover working in such a dangerous neighbourhood. It was a little white lie to the boss and a threat to walk out. Bouncers came in dozens. Good trained bartenders that has been loyal for years came once a millennia.

Shizuo glanced at the closed door cleaning the glass in his hand for the fourth time. Izaya probably wasn't taking the news so well. "Shit." The bartender groaned putting the glass down. Izaya would know it was him.

"Shizu-chan?" The Izaya lookalike grinned. Shizuo stared at him. He looked so much like the original Izaya. Except for the eyes.

"We're not that busy tonight." Shizuo said swallowing past the lump in his throat. "Could you help me with something outback?"

"Sure, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo nodded glancing at the door before following the other bartender. He left the door open, no point in closing it.

"What do you need help with?"

Shizuo backed the lookalike back against the wall. "This." He leaned forward slowly brushing his lips against the look alike. Backing away he tried not to think of how he'd betrayed Izaya.

"Oh I can definitely help you out." The look alike grinned kissing him fiercely. Like the old Izaya the raven was small and lithe with fast working hands. "Ne, tell me you're a neko. I'm not the submissive type."

Shizuo nodded.

"You're so hot." The lookalike grinned grinding against him. His shirt was gone opened to the sides. His zipper was down. The lookalike on his knees.

Shizuo felt nothing. It was only thinking about the original Izaya that got him hot under the collar. "Mm, you taste so good." Shizuo said nothing knotting his hands in the raven's hair.

"Shizu-chan?" Shizuo gulped hearing Izaya's questioning voice. Pulling the look alike up he plundered his mouth guiding his hand down.

"Mm, I never expected Shizu-chan to be so impatient." The look alike grinned. "I'll be in you soon enough."

"Shizu-chan? Are you in-" Shizuo had his eyes closed unable to brave seeing Izaya's face. "What are you doing? Mikoto-kun, what are you doing?"

Ah. So that was his name.

"Oh hey, don't suppose you could guard the door until we finish?"

"Might as well." Izaya shrugged. "I just got fired so it's not like I'll get in trouble."

Shizuo felt guilt rip into him along with the thinly veiled accusation in Izaya's tone.

"Great. Sorry about that Shizu-chan."

Shizuo opened his eyes seeing Izaya watching him. Mikoto touched him moving close. Izaya made no move to intervene or show he was bothered.

"Maybe we should stop." Shizuo murmured. "Boss isn't in a meeting any more."

"Ah. I suppose so. We can continue this back at mine." The look alike grinned skipping out to the bar.

Shizuo sighed zipping his pants and buttoning his shirt. "Are you trying to tell me something, Shizu-chan? You get me fired and then I see you making out with my doppelgänger. What's that about?"

"I've moved on." Shizuo growled. "I suggest you do the same."

"Is that what you call it? You think that substitute will make you happy? You think I came back after seven years to find someone else? I came back for you Shizu-chan. You are mine."

Shizuo hung his head feeling Izaya stalk closer. "I can't lose you again. I can't watch you die again."

"I'm not going anywhere, protozoan. Accept it."

"Flea, I'll be possessive." Shizuo warned.

"Ooh, makes a change. It'll feel so good knowing how much you want me." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo shook his head. "I might get clingy."

"Clingy is good."

"Very clingy." Shizuo amended.

"Even better. My little tsundere is coming out of his shell."

Shizuo hung his head. "I feel cold when you're not touching me."

"Apparently not." Izaya murmured releasing his arousal.

"I pictured him as you."

"Ah." Izaya kissed him. "Did you two do it? Or did I walk in on the foreplay?" Izaya had him up against the wall, his legs wrapped around the raven's waist. "Did he touch you?"

Shizuo gasped feeling Izaya's fingers thrust inside him. "Yes."

"With his fingers?" Izaya asked twisting them sharply.

"Yes."

"Mouth?"

Shizuo said nothing.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya thrust them back sharply.

"Yes."

"You're an idiot, you know that. You're my idiot."

Shizuo nodded crying out as Izaya slammed into him. His head buried in the man's shoulder. "Fuck."

"This is your own fault."

Shizuo groaned his hips rocking. He heard the door open and this time it was the lookalike that was staring in shock. "So anyone will do for you, huh?"

Shizuo felt like shit for coming up with such a stupid plan. Izaya was back and they belonged together. That was all that mattered. That was all that should matter.

It wasn't long before he was allowed to stand his knees wobbling as he struggled with the heavy feeling in his hips. "Let's go home."

"I have work."

"I handed in your resignation."

Shizuo nodded unsurprised.

"So when does this newfound clinginess of yours start?" Izaya asked intrigued. "Do I need to make you jealous first? Or does it come naturally?"

"Shut up." Shizuo scowled pushing Izaya away.

"That is the opposite of clingy. Should I show you how it's done?" Izaya chuckled.

"You're infuriating."

"Did you miss me?"

Shizuo nodded leaving the bar with Izaya in tow. Their fingers linked as they walked together and that was just the start.

End


	40. Fucked

Title:- Fucked

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo has to be the dumbest incubus in existence.

Shizuo stalks the streets of Ikebukuro. It's late at night when the humans paid off for one night stands or back to husbands and wives. For them it's the end of a hard day. For him it's a buffet laid out for him. The sexual energy permeates the air. There's a lot of baby making going on.

No one bothers him. They can't if they can't even see him. Shizuo is an incubus gliding through a different plane. Same world different screen. Taking a cigarette from his the pack in his pocket, Shizuo lights up taking a drag from the human habit he's picked up. The humans don't know what lurks right under their eyes. They don't know about a vampire killer on the loose draining blood from his victims. They don't know about the fallen angel keeping an innocent pure one in captivity.

Shizuo looks up at the moon, the only thing that's worth looking at in the darkness. The little werewolf would probably be out soon after trashing his apartment. None of that is his concern though. His only concern is finding a suitable meal. Shizuo wasn't a hero but he made sure only to feast on the bad humans. No one survived a night with him. He took too much, every time waking next to a cold decaying corpse.

That was why he hung out in the underground of the town. The men that called themselves yakuza, wielded guns and knives. Shizuo watched them becoming judge, jury and executioner. Even so their lives ended in the most intense pleasure.

Tonight he had picked his target. An informant for the yakuza. A young man who didn't have any friends by the looks of things. He gave damning information about others without a care for the consequences. Only last night Shizuo had watched him trick a human into falling to their death. The human was still alive after being saved but the point was what could have happened.

Shizuo had decided Izaya Orihara was guilty and the human would be his meal tonight. Stubbing out his cigarette, Shizuo blinked finding himself in the raven's apartment. Seconds later the door opened and in skipped his target looking happy. Shizuo hated him on sight wishing the human an agonising death. However he didn't like violence and his power was to give pleasure. So that's what he would do. The human would die in his thrall of pure undulated passion screaming his name.

Shizuo leaned against the wall watching and waiting. He couldn't crossover until the human gave him a gateway. Anything would do, a kiss, masturbation or full on sex. But from what he's seen Izaya had no lover so unless he masturbated, Shizuo wouldn't be able to ensnare him-usually.

The trouble making raven was in the shower getting undressed. Shizuo stood watching like a voyer. Izaya washed oblivious to his presence. Not once did he touch himself.

Shizuo sighed fiddling in his pocket. His brother had prepared an aphrodisiac. It was illegal for them to use given the whole human rights committee in the demon realm thing. He didn't want to have to resort to breaking the law.

As luck would have it, he'd picked the night Izaya wanted some alone time. Shizuo followed the human from the shower into the bedroom where he wore nothing but a black silk robe. Izaya slipped into bed pulling his laptop close.

Shizuo licked his lips feeling a connection slowly open before the first moan from the video sounded. He noted the raven's position pegging him as not a virgin but inexperienced.

"Mm." Izaya moaned playing between his legs. Shizuo moved closer to the bed. The video was one he'd seen many times. It looked like it was a popular one amongst humans.

Shizuo pushed through the gap opened emerging in Izaya's bedroom. "Wha-?" The raven slammed the laptop down.

Shizuo smiled. "Carry on. I'll help out."

As an incubus he was all charm despite his rough edges. Shizuo climbed onto the bed kissing Izaya and backing him further up. His hand covered Izaya's stroking gently. "I'm here to make all your dreams come true." Shizuo murmured.

Izaya cried out making a mess. Shizuo grinned licking his fingers slowly. His eyes glowed, lust reflected in the human's eyes. "Who are you?"

"Shizuo." The incubus shrugged lowering his head. Izaya twitched grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"Ah."

Shizuo smiled showing off his skills, each one mastered over centuries. When he was done the raven was flushed and writhing beneath him. "Are you having fun?"

Izaya nodded moving into his touch. Shizuo stared down at the hardened length. Slowly he glided down onto the raven pausing to slam down.

"Is it the same fun as your treatment of humans?" Shizuo asked rolling his hips.

Izaya nodded, the sick bastard. Shizuo didn't regret what he was about to do.

"They won't miss you when you're gone." Shizuo murmured lifting himself with perfect control. His lips met Izaya's again taking control and plundering the raven's life energy. "Good bye human." Shizuo whispered finishing up.

As usual he picked himself up without looking at the dead body left behind. Stepping back through the gateway he slipped soundlessly out of the apartment. Ikebukuro was rid of one more evil.

x-x-x

Surprisingly Izaya's energy tide him over for quite a while. As well as being the best sex in his entire existence, The incubus found he wasn't hungry. It had already been a week since stepping back into his hunting grounds.

Now he was getting hungry again. His prey this time was a thief. Shizuo had caught the scent of blood as the human had run past. There was a body in the alley. It didn't take much to trail him. It didn't look like the gateway would be a problem either, the room smelt of fresh sex. That meant the thief had stolen it too.

It was enough. Pushing through to the human plane, Shizuo strode over and wasted no time putting on the charm. He was smooth and seductive, his appearance perfectly human. The thief was middle age, unshaven and dirty. Shizuo sighed. He had standards.

"What are you?" The thief asked.

Shizuo picked the man up by the scruff of his neck and carried him into the bathroom, shoving him into the shower cubicle. Turning the water on he waited whilst the man did as he was told. Unfortunately his glamour was flickering.

"Shit." Turning away from the bathroom he went into the bedroom feeling his tail stroke along his backside. His horns jutted out a little. "Damn it." If the human saw him now the spell would break.

For now he would retreat and come back for the human another night. Shizuo sighed touching the gateway only for his hand to bounce back as if burnt. "What?"

The gateway was rejecting him. Shizuo tried a dozen times and each time was the same. "Is this enough?" The human asked walking dazed to meet him. Shizuo stared and the man stared back. From lust to fear he watched the man cower.

"What the hell are you?"

Shizuo sighed. He didn't mind being in the human plane just not when he was without glamour and the human in question had a gun.

"Monster." The man decided shaking. Shizuo stared down the barrel. He'd been shot before once when he had been a cocky adolescent going around the human realm as Delic. It wouldn't kill him but it would piss him off. Then the man really would die.

Shizuo sighed making a split second decision. Rolling the small bottle in his hand he looked at the glowing contents, then tossed it at the man's feet. The glass shattered, a puff of pink and silver fog enveloped the human. The gun dropped and the spell renewed.

Shizuo took him to bed getting started. They were both naked exactly how he preferred. Gliding up the human's body he took him deep flashing a look at the man's face. Ecstasy was written all over his features. This was how he would die.

Shizuo licked his lips ready to devour. He moved in for a kiss only to find a hand on the back of his neck slamming him down against the man's chest. He felt someone pull him apart and slam in hard. More fool them. Shizuo thought. No one could have intercourse with him without dying. The human opportunist had sealed his death warrant.

Shizuo moaned latching onto his original target. The man stole his lips pushing him down to fuck his mouth. The incubus obliged his tail curling around the opportunist's wrists. Finding himself pulled down from the human, Shizuo watched him move. Yanked up against the other man's chest, Shizuo moaned as his legs were spread inviting the other human to join in.

Sandwiched between the two, he fed greedily watching as his original target slipped dead from the bed. Shizuo knew it wouldn't be long now for the opportunist. He felt the man pull out and knew it was over. Shizuo could feel his energy inside him, strangely familiar to-

His back hit the mattress as he was flipped. Shizuo's eyes widened as he stared up at Izaya Orihara, the human he had killed only a week before. His mouth opened to ask the basic questions but nothing came out.

Izaya smirked pushing back inside. "Hello Shizu-chan, it's been a while."

Shizuo said nothing trying to work out how Izaya had survived their first meeting.

"You ran off so soon after our coupling. Was it too exhilarating for you?" Izaya moved grinding their hips together. "I'm dying to know." The raven chuckled. "How was your first time with an immortal?"

Shizuo cursed. An immortal? Izaya was an immortal? He'd heard about them but never come in contact with one.

"To think there was an incubus roaming my town that wasn't afraid of me. I'm impressed and a little turned on."

Shizuo gasped panting as he was brought to the edge. He could feel Izaya's energy crash into his own, it felt alive writhing around inside him.

Izaya smirked continuing on one leg hooked over his shoulder. Shizuo arched back feeling like he was drowning.

"What's wrong? You took my energy before."

Shizuo felt sick. Pushing the immortal away he felt fit to burst. "I just fed."

"But we're not done yet." Izaya grinned covering him. Shizuo winced hearing a click. There was a collar around his neck. A small thin silver thing, enchanted. "I suppose I'll let you off."

Shizuo touched his bloated belly. He looked like a pregnant human. His hand reached up to touch the collar, fingers tracing the engravings.

"What did you do?" Shizuo asked shaking with rage. He'd been collared like a damn dog.

Izaya smirked. "I've decided to become your master. It's not like you've got anywhere else to go. What's the fate of an incubus that's used an illegal aphrodisiac?"

Shizuo said nothing turning away. Izaya was doing something in the corner of the room. He felt a pop as if a bubble had dissolved. Moments later his glamour came back and a ripple of the gateway shimmered close by.

"Demon traps come in handy." Izaya grinned. Shizuo looked down finding his belly had gone back to normal. "Let's go home, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo moved quickly diving through the gateway separating him from the human plane. He moved seeing Izaya staring at the space he had been before. "See how far you can go." Izaya shrugged. "See you later, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo ran slipping through the streets. At the edge of town he faltered the collar shining. With horror he realised his boundaries. His hunting grounds had now become his cage and the only one with the key was the immortal he had accidentally messed with.

End


	41. Alpha,Beta,Omega

Title:- Alpha, Beta, Omega

Pairing:- Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- They all had a secret.

 _A/N:- That's the plot bunnies gone for now. The next one will be for Hailtothequeen._

For all intents Shizuo was a normal male with a normal boyfriend a little younger than him but of legal age. The two of them were happy not living together yet but it was hopefully only a little time away. At least he hoped so.

Shizuo had known since high school what he was. The lowest of the male population, seen as prey and a woman to the elites. He'd known his future would be lonely and it was only thanks to his strength that he hadn't become another victim of his own heat. As an omega he took birth control pills and suppressors.

Mikado his cute normal boyfriend had no idea what he was. No one would suspect the fortissimo to be an omega. Like every one of his kind his heat came and went. Each time he'd managed to isolate himself. Mikado couldn't claim him and he didn't want to be claimed by anyone else.

x-x-x

Mikado hated being ordinary. His true hidden nature had him balancing two men at once. He was dating both Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima without either one any the wiser.

Right now he was in the informant's apartment waiting nervously on the sofa. "Sorry about that, Mikado-kun. Some of my clients can be so annoying."

"That's okay, Izaya-san."

"You know we'd have a lot more time together if you moved in with me."

Mikado shook his head. "I can't. I won't be able to pay rent and I don't want to be a free loader."

"Then how about if I move in with you?" Izaya asked. "Sooner or later you'll have to accept our relationship."

Mikado blushed as Izaya covered him. "I do. It's just-"

"Just what?"

Mikado racked his brain. "You have security. You need to protect yourself or an alpha will catch you."

Izaya blinked taking a step back laughing. "An omega? You think I'm an omega. Mikado-kun, I am an alpha through and through. It's not bad having everyone see you as weak."

"Oh." Mikado stared shocked at the revelation.

"See, there's no problem with us moving in together."

Mikado chewed his lip. "I um sort of already have a room mate. I promised we'd live together."

"Then we'll all live together. I'll find us an apartment if you don't feel comfortable living here."

Mikado nodded. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable. It was knowing Shizuo wouldn't be comfortable. "But he's an alpha too."

Izaya shrugged. "So? You're not an omega so we won't fight over you."

Mikado smiled. "I think it should be okay. Um, Izaya-san. My room mate doesn't know about us, so if you could be discreet when he's around..."

"Like a secret lover?" Izaya grinned. "Sounds interesting."

x-x-x

"Shizuo-san, I found us an apartment."

Shizuo sighed. He'd known it would come up soon. "Okay. Where about?"

"It's in Ikebukuro so it won't change any thing. The thing is I already agreed with someone else that I'd move in with them."

"A friend of yours?" Shizuo grumbled.

"Yeah. He won't cause any trouble but the thing is he doesn't know about our relationship. So if you could-"

"Pretend we don't have one when he's around?" Shizuo finished. "Fine. I guess we'll have separate rooms?"

"Yeah. Are you mad?"

Shizuo shrugged. "This other room mate of yours... Is he a beta like you?"

"He won't cause any harm." Mikado smiled. Two alphas wasn't a problem.

"Okay. I'll start packing."

Mikado kissed him hugging tight. "Thank you."

x-x-x

The apartment was big. Almost too big for the three of them. Mikado carried his bags inside smiling at his new home.

"Happy?" Izaya asked with a grin. He'd already moved his stuff in. "Kitchen is through there. There's two bathrooms. The en suite is over there on the left and this one connects two bedrooms. We'll have our own privacy."

Mikado nodded feeling a thrill. He'd have both of his lovers at such close range. Both of them would love him under each other's noses.

"When is this room mate of yours coming?"

"He's on his way." Mikado said exploring the apartment. Thankfully there was a balcony leading out from the kitchen. Shizuo was a smoker.

"Well in the mean time we can-"

"What are you doing here, flea?"

x-x-x

Shizuo dropped his suitcase staring at Izaya in shock. By how friendly his boyfriend and the flea looked he guessed this was the room mate. Inwardly he was relieved the extra guy wasn't an alpha. Still he didn't want to live with the shitty flea.

x-x-x

Izaya blinked scowl slowly turning to a smirk as he eyed the other alpha. Of all people he hadn't expected Shizuo. Mikado looked a little worried and guilty. "I live here, Shizu-chan. It looks like the three of us are going to live together, ne?"

x-x-x

Mikado was glad a fight hadn't broken out between his two lovers. Shizuo had been pissed off and locked himself away in his room. Izaya had been practically ecstatic locking the door to his room. Dropping his stuff in his own room, the teen locked the door and walking into the bathroom where Izaya was waiting.

He didn't know how he was going to meet up with his other lover but his rendezvous with Izaya was set. The informant grinned pressing him against the sink. "That was a mean little trick you pulled, Mikado-kun."

"Sorry." Mikado smiled kissing his lover.

"I don't mind. I get to mess with Shizu-chan whenever I want now." Izaya kissed him back. "It's a shame you're not an omega, I would happily become a pair with you."

Mikado nodded but he liked being a beta, otherwise it wouldn't be possible to keep both his alphas. One of them would have claimed him by now. Thankfully he wasn't an omega.

"Well we don't want Shizu-chan to hear do we?" Izaya grinned pressing a finger against his lips. "You'll have to hold your voice back and be really quiet."

Mikado nodded feeling the taps dig into his back. "First I think a little punishment is in order, don't you? You tricked me to live with Shizu-chan."

Mikado gasped clutching hold of his lover. His head buried in Izaya's shoulder. His voice muffled didn't extend past ten bathroom. Izaya took him how he wanted and how he deserved for his trickery. Mikado took it all with a smile.

x-x-x

Shizuo sat awkwardly in one of the three chairs that sat in the centre of the apartment. Mikado sat in one and Izaya the other. They were drawing up a roster for their chores and the rent.

"Mikado-kun is still a student so it's not fair if he pays an equal share." Izaya decided. "I'll pay the bigger share. Shizu-chan still needs to pay back his debts."

Izaya was correct but it still pissed him off. He would have liked to stand on equal ground. Still he was impressed that the omega informant managed to stand with the elite alphas without being claimed or subjected to the terrors omegas risked facing.

"Fine." Shizuo scowled. He did have debts for the damage he caused, money he owed Kasuka and the money needed for his medication. "I can do extra housework or something."

"Aw, we can get you a little apron." Izaya teased. Shizuo felt the urge to snap him like a twig. "So for chores-"

"I don't want anyone in my room." Shizuo growled. He noticed Mikado look a little down about that but he needed to protect his secret.

x-x-x

Mikado sat on his chair looking suitably bored. "Shiki-san wants to see me. I'll be about an hour." Izaya nodded and left. Mikado waited for a good patient five minutes and opened the door checking his lover had really gone.

"Shizuo-san, he's gone." Mikado called wondering where they would do it.

The door to Shizuo's bedroom opened for a split second before his hand was grabbed and led across into his room. Mikado sighed knowing he was being pushed away.

Shizuo had him on the bed looking dangerously violent. "Why the flea?"

"We're friends." Mikado lied.

"Why couldn't it have been anyone but the flea?"

Mikado made sure to look apologetic. "I'm sorry."

Shizuo's next question threw him. "How did you know? You said Izaya wouldn't be a problem. How did you know?"

"I just knew." Mikado gasped under the blond's damning gaze.

"And it doesn't change anything?"

Mikado shook his head. "No. I love you. It doesn't matter what you are." Mikado sighed in relief seeing Shizuo relax. The tension was gone.

"Okay. Good. That's good." Shizuo turned away. "I need a smoke."

"Shizuo-san? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah fine." The fortissimo waved him away.

"Izaya-san isn't here." Mikado murmured lifting his sweatshirt. "Don't you want to touch me? I've been waiting patiently."

Shizuo climbed on top of him stealing his lips. "I don't like how the flea drapes all over you."

Mikado frowned. "We agreed Izaya-san wouldn't find out."

"That doesn't mean I like seeing him touch you. You're mine."

"Then show me how much I'm yours." Mikado smiled rubbing the front of Shizuo's pants. "We're running out of time."

Shizuo devoured him as if he was drowning in feathers and cotton candy. Whereas Izaya was rough and demanding, Shizuo was all about the gentleness. Taking his time and showing an enormous amount of affection. Mikado smiled salivating at the thought of what his lovers could do with him if they worked together.

Shizuo kissed him gently, rocking slowly. Mikado moaned crying out his lover's name as his own hips bucked wildly gathering friction. "I love you, kid."

Mikado smiled. "I love you too, Shizuo-san."

x-x-x

At night the three of them slept in their own beds with Izaya sneaking through their bathroom and into his bed. The informant could ravish him when he wanted thanks to the arrangement. He could only touch Shizuo when Izaya was absent.

Izaya being an alpha had a possessive streak so even though they had a secret lover rule, his lover still couldn't leave him alone. Mikado would like to say he didn't feel giddy being the centre of attention. Seeing Shizuo's hurt glances towards him gave him a sense of superiority. He wasn't normal and boring. He was extraordinary and had the two strongest under his thumb.

"What are you thinking about?" Izaya murmured playing big spoon. "Whatever it is has you smiling."

"I was just thinking. I'm glad I'm not an omega."

"Oh? So you wouldn't want to pair with me?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Mikado turned into Izaya's arms. "I'm glad I'm not weak. I can stand on the same grounds as you and Shizuo-san without worrying."

"Guess so. You're the only one that would dare have us in the same apartment." Izaya whispered.

x-x-x

In the morning Shizuo was the first up dressed and making breakfast. Mikado had witnessed first hand both of his lover's cooking skills.

Shizuo was more into the sweeter stuff. Sweet omelettes, pancakes or generally just pudding cups. Izaya was into the traditional breakfast layout and cooked everything to perfection.

Mikado sat at the table next to Izaya since there was no chance of his lovers sitting together. Shizuo sat opposite him with a can of whipped cream and a bottle of syrup.

Izaya looked down at his pancakes. "You call this breakfast?"

"It's what I eat when I wake up, so yeah breakfast." Shizuo growled.

Izaya grimaced in disgust seeing the concoction Shizuo was making on top of his stack. "Hang on, Mikado-kun. I'll make you some proper breakfast."

Mikado swallowed nervously seeing Izaya take his plate.

"Leave his breakfast alone."

"This is not breakfast. It has next to no nutritional value. You might eat like an overgrown child but Mikado-kun needs to eat as an adult." Izaya scowled.

Shizuo shot up and grabbed his wrist. "I made them. You'll eat them."

Mikado felt his heart pound a little at the exchange. "Um, why don't we take it in turn making breakfast? Izaya-san can make it tomorrow and I'll make it the day after. We could do the same with dinner."

Shizuo nodded sitting back down. "Fine. But it better not be anything bitter or fiddly."

"You mean proper food?" Izaya jeered tipping the pancakes on the floor. Or they would have been had he and Shizuo not grabbed them.

"I don't have time for this." Shizuo grumbled shaking his head. Mikado sighed watching his lover. He'd expected small fights. "I have work."

"Yeah, leave that behind. I'm saving your life." Izaya moved swiping the plates to the floor. Shizuo growled lunging for raven.

x-x-x

Shizuo returned home to find Izaya kissing Mikado, his hands all over the teen. With a low growl he slammed the door causing both of them to look up.

"Shizu-chan."

"Shizuo-san, I can explain!"

Taking in the situation the blond stormed into his bedroom and threw open his drawer. Snatching up his medication, he went back to confront the duo. Shizuo picked Izaya up by the scruff of his neck.

"Kid, move."

Mikado moved running into the kitchen. Shizuo carried Izaya into the raven's bedroom and threw him on the bed. Izaya grinned. "Ooh are you gonna have your wicked way with me Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo threw the pills and the suppressors in the flea's face. "Trust you not to take care of your own heat. Take those and keep your hands off the kid."

x-x-x

Izaya blinked hearing the door slam. His gaze dropped to his lap where two strips of pills lay. Picking them up he recognised them as an omegas birth control pills and suppressors. It wasn't a full pack which meant the protozoan had been helping out other omegas like carrying condoms.

Shizuo thought he was an omega. The protozoan didn't think he was an alpha or even a beta like Mikado. Izaya smirked bursting into peels of quiet laughter. He could work with that. His lustful 'heat' gave him the perfect opportunity to make out with his lover and mess with the protozoan.

End


	42. Crumble

Title:- Crumble

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Mob x Shizuo, Izuo

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- language, violence, non con, yaoi

Summary:- That night the strongest fell.

Requested by:- hailtothequeen

It's not everyday a child sends a video of your enemy trussed up and looking worse for wear. Shizuo stares at the photo wondering what Izaya's game is. But the gun looked real and he can see something akin to fear in Izaya's eyes. Something in his gut tells him for once the informant isn't faking. There's a caption underneath the photo. An address and a damn smiley face. Shizuo sighs slipping his phone in his pocket and heading for where the flea is being held. It's the blue squares.

Shizuo has had enough of teenagers causing trouble within Ikebukuro. He's in an abandoned warehouse, dusty and filthy. Izaya sits at the far end tied to a chair, a gag in his mouth and a gun to his head. He doesn't know why he's been called to the scene. The flea is his enemy but he'd been invited and he'd come.

Taking a step forward a gun goes off. Not the one pointed at Izaya's skull but the one pointed at his feet. "Don't move any closer."

It's the leader of the blue squares so much like Izaya that waves the gun. "I might shoot your foot off or have him shoot Izaya. Now then do you remember me?" Shizuo knows who he is but not his name. "Aoba Kuronuma." The teen supplies. "I'm the leader of the blue squares. Do you know what my subordinates want most? For you and Orihara over there to suffer."

Shizuo snorts in laughter. He could take a bullet and still make it to Shinra.

"You think it's funny?" Aoba waved the gun. "You won't by the time tonight ends. On your knees."

Shizuo stood still glancing at the gun.

"On your knees or I'll have him blow Orihara's head off his shoulders."

Shizuo casts a glance at the flea. "Like I care about him. You realise we're enemies, right? Do what you want." Turning away he took a step back towards the entrance.

"Are you sure about that? Do you really want a death on your hands?" Aoba announced. "Don't you want a front row seat for what we'll do? He'll be in excruciating pain and it will be your fault. You'll finally have killed your enemy." Shizuo froze feeling a cold chill spread throughout his body. Behind him the steel doors clanged shut. "So do you still feel like leaving?"

"...let him go."

Aoba laughed. "And there it is, the big soft hero. Hear that Orihara? Your enemy here wants to save you!" Shizuo didn't dare look at the flea. He knew the disgust he'd see there. "Now let's see how far you'll go to save him. Take off your bow tie. Is it clip on? You don't seem intelligent enough to have a proper one."

Shizuo glared at the teen. "Oh, you don't want to get your uniform dirty? That's right it's from your precious brother. Sheet." Aoba called. Shizuo felt someone roughly barge past him laying a white sheet down at his feet. "There it's not going to get dirty."

Shizuo growled taking off his bow tie.

"And your waist coat. Your shirt too whilst you're at it."

x-x-x

What was the protozoan doing? Izaya scratched at the rope binding his wrists. His ankles were tied to the front chair legs. A large bulky man was his guard. He didn't much like the cold steel pressed against his temple.

Stupidly he'd decided to wait out the blue squares' plans. He'd thought he could best Aoba and alone he probably would have. Now the blond was with them and stripping down. To save him? Shizuo had been shot before and walked it off. What was the idiot doing? Did he think Izaya would return the favour if he got in trouble? Why did Shizuo even turn up in the first place. Revulsion hit seeing his enemy standing completely naked.

Closing his eyes he tried to banish the image from his head. There was too much hatred from the blue squares. They were united and they had a goal. The protozoan hadn't looked back so he couldn't see the entirety of the gang- well adults of the gang-standing in rows by the doors.

Tonight they would die. Izaya could feel the guy's excitement behind him, an itchy trigger finger waiting to blow his brains across the warehouse floor.

"Heiwajima here needs an incentive!" Aoba called out. Izaya watched as two from the front row crossed the distance and took their places beside him. Izaya glanced at the rope watching as it was draped around his throat like a necklace and pulled sharply.

Izaya gasped feeling it cut deep, his breathing out of control as he shrugged for breath. If he'd known it was coming maybe he could have done something.

"Stop." Aoba commanded. Izaya saw why. The protozoan slowly got to his knees. Izaya shuddered looking away as the first one approached.

x-x-x

Shizuo hit the dirt. He'd kneeled as commanded. As a reward the flea was allowed to breath again. A shadow cast over him, a hand gripped the back of his neck slamming him down. "Who wants to go first?"

Aoba stood gun in hand watching over everything. Shizuo glanced down catching a sight of the blue squares waiting by the door. His blood ran cold knowing how they planned to make him suffer and what would happen if he didn't comply.

"Are you going to struggle?" Aoba asked grinning. "Aren't you going to use your strength to save the day?"

Shizuo squeezed his eyes closed. He couldn't reach. If he moved he'd be escaping with a corpse.

"No? Okay first one." Shizuo cringed feeling a hand on his back.

"This is for breaking my brother's arm." The first hissed in his ear.

"Ugh." Shizuo clenched his fists pain tearing along his back side.

"Good thinking." Aoba praised the man. "He needs to be stretched first."

Shizuo grimaced gritting his teeth. He'd taken plenty of punches before. To the face, the jaw, the gut but never inside. The man that held him down punched him repeatedly pulling back with each blow. His knees wobbled under the strain.

"And stop. That's enough." Aoba smiled. "Everyone else has to take their turn."

Shizuo groaned feeling the man take his hand back. Momentarily he was released but he knew the worst hadn't even begun.

x-x-x

The sick humans beside him are having fun. Their eyes are glued to the rest of the gang torturing the protozoan. Occasionally Aoba would call out and Izaya would find himself being choked by the rope.

"Ugh. When is it our turn?"

"When the boss says it is."

"That's if there's anything left of him."

Izaya bites down on the inside of cheek. Filth. Both them and the blond. "Shizu-chan needs incentive!" Aoba crows stealing his nickname for Shizuo.

Izaya hisses as the one on the left takes out a sharp knife and drags the blade slowly across his thigh. His jeans are torn blood running freely down his leg.

"Stop." It means the protozoan has stopped struggling. Izaya looks over seeing his enemy pulled like a rag doll. He can't see Shizuo's face, doesn't want to. It's disgusting, the whole farce. Izaya wonders if he should call out that it's pointless. Neither one of them are leaving.

Under his gaze Shizuo topples over hitting the dirt. That doesn't stop the blue squares. They've all got a grudge to bear and won't stop until they've each had their piece.

But of course the blond has stopped and that means- "Shizu-chan needs incentive!" The rope cuts in sharply and Izaya finds himself praying to a god he doesn't believe in.

x-x-x

Shizuo falls back against a pair of hands. He wants to close his eyes but some cruel bastard is prying them open forcing to watch another bastard tear into him. He hates it but his blood runs like ice in his veins at the mention of Aoba's voice.

He can't reach. Izaya is being sliced to pieces and he can't do a damn thing about it. He hasn't cried yet. That's the only thing he can say. Aoba is watching the whole thing and grinning like the sick twisted teenage brat he is.

His vision darkens as he almost succumbs to unconsciousness. If he falls asleep now he may not ever wake up. A part of him wants that. He wouldn't give a damn what they did to his cold dead body, anything to escape his humiliation.

"...pl-" Shizuo bites down on his plea hating himself for being so weak. He can see Aoba's eyes light up with glee. Not that he can make any words. His jaw is wrenched up painfully, fingers jamming in his teeth. Shizuo feels first hand how Izaya feels getting choked. He can't breathe and the fucker won't stop.

It's a swarm. They're on him one after the other, some in groups. Shizuo finds himself pushed and shoved, at one point tasting the dirt from the ground.

Aoba's foot comes down on his head, slamming his skull to the floor. His cheek squished and one eye useless. "That's everyone? Should we go again? Shizu-chan here doesn't look like he's had enough."

Maybe he should bite his tongue. It would end it all.

"No," Aoba says surprising him. "I have a better idea. Get up. I know the perfect end for you."

Shizuo coughs sitting up slowly. Everything hurts. More than one of the fuckers soiled his insides. Aoba grins handing him his uniform. "Get dressed." Woodenly he does. Aoba waves the gun until he stands on his own two feet. "I'm underage but there's one person here that hasn't screwed you."

Izaya. Aoba cracks the gun across his head as he falters. He doesn't want to touch the flea, doesn't want the flea to touch him. But he's moving- fully dressed and horribly sticky- within reach. For the first time that night he doesn't feel so useless. There's still something he can do.

x-x-x

What? What was happening now? Izaya shuffled nervously in the chair watching as Aoba guides the protozoan over. The other two have gone, not returning after they'd taken their turn.

Shizuo is looking at him. Shizuo is only looking at him and Izaya has known the brute long enough to know something is going to happen. They're in front of him now.

"Did you enjoy the show Orihara?" Aoba jeers brandishing the gun. "You'll love the finale. You're a smart one, so who's the only one who hasn't been inside Shizu-chan?"

Izaya blanched bile rising. The gag is gone, the blue material somewhere on the floor. "...you."

"Ah but I'm underage and y'know most of them didn't use protection. Oops." Aoba laughed. "Who else?"

Izaya glanced at the blond and turned away in disgust. "That's right. You're going to do Shizu-chan."

"No." Izaya glared at Aoba.

"Shizu-chan, on your knees. I think Orihara needs a little persuading."

The protozoan nods slowly dropping to his knees. "Don't you dare, Shizu-chan. They're going to kill us anyway." Izaya curses rocking back in the chair. "My last memory will not be of you!"

Aoba laughs. As does the one with the gun to his head. The brute lowers his head leaning further forward. Izaya shakes his head pressing his thighs together. Then there's a sharp tug at his ankles and he knows the rope is gone.

As one they act. Izaya kicks the gun from Aoba's hand, the same moment Shizuo tears the gun away from his head and breaks the man's arm. The rope is torn from his wrists and he's free. Grabbing the gun he points it at the man clutching at his arm and fires a bullet into his leg.

"Flea!" Shizuo snaps.

Izaya nods. It's time to leave. Pocketing the other gun, he points it at Aoba so tempted to pull the trigger. "This isn't over. You've pissed off both me and Shizu-chan. You're-"

Like a sack of potatoes he's thrown over the blond's shoulder as brute force meets the blue squares like a strike at a bowling alley.

They're out into cold night air. Izaya kicks out in frustration. "Put me down protozoan."

Shizuo's grip is loose allowing him to slide down. With the blond on his heels he runs with the blue squares giving chase.

x-x-x

Shizuo doesn't say anything. For now they've lost the gang. Izaya is beside him limping now that they've slowed down. They go to Shinra's. The illegal doctor isn't surprised to see them. Celty is asleep which he's thankful for. There's been enough humiliation for one night.

The flea's wounds are superficial but they'll leave scars and that's his fault. Izaya hasn't spoken to him since their escape. His own wounds are more serious. Shinra examines him clinically without the bias and worry of a friend. His injuries are catalogued, tests run and advice given. It's not over. Shinra wants to take more tests in the weeks to come. For him it will never be over.

x-x-x

Izaya scowled. They were out of Ikebukuro and away from the blue squares. The only problem was the protozoan who was refusing to leave him alone. Shinra had wanted them to stay the night, saying he'd call the police if necessary.

"How long are you going to follow me?" Izaya snaps outside his front door. His possessions had been stolen leaving him to pick the lock. The fact that Aoba had both his apartment key and phone was a worry.

"Just till morning." The brute answered following him into his apartment. Izaya scowls noticing the limp. It's been there all along. Shinra has pulled him to one side. That was the only reason he's allowed the blond in his apartment.

"Oh? Hoping Aoba and his gang will be back for round two?"

"Can I use your shower?" The protozoan ignores his jibe.

Izaya sighs. "Go ahead. Leave your clothes outside the door. For the time being you can wear one of the bath robes."

"...thanks."

Five minutes later Izaya gathers up the bundle outside the door quickly tossing the lot into the washing machine and thoroughly disinfects his hands. Shizuo takes a long time. It's good. Izaya doesn't have to see him for a while.

His own thoughts are in disarray. Izaya can't rid himself of the memories earlier that night. Sitting at his desk he probes his neck feeling indents, swollen skin and the pain of a new bruise. He needs a wash himself, his jeans are ruined.

Almost half an hour later Shizuo shows his face in nothing but the dressing gown that cuts off at thigh level. The arms are a little tight and the wrists are short.

"Hm, I suppose it will do." Izaya shrugs. "If anything it's an improvement."

The blond nods sitting on his sofa. Izaya stays behind him desk. It doesn't look like the brute will be sleeping. Good. Izaya doesn't want him in his bed.

"You can use the sofa." Izaya wants to sleep but knows he won't. He should have borrowed money from Shinra and stayed in a hotel. "I suppose I should tell you. I got frisked when they caught me. Aoba has my key."

Shizuo nods.

"That might be good news for you though. I mean having so many at once, it's all the affection a monster like you ever dreamed off."

"...don't."

"Don't? Didn't you like it? That was your first time, hm? Or is that a regular occurrence for you? There are two more gangs other than the Blue squares. Have you met them already?" Izaya ran his mouth off unable to stop. "Mind you you're a part of one of them. Probably weekly meetings."

"...you think they'll come here?"

Izaya shrugged. "Probably. Are you excited?

The protozoan stood flashing something Izaya had seen more than enough of.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Jerking off? Too much for you?" Izaya stopped seeing the blond's shoulders hunch before vanishing from view. With a sigh he got up and went to the bathroom. Shizuo was bent over the toilet bowl. "Shizu-chan?"

"...I'll clean up when I'm done." The blond's voice broke, tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it." Izaya combed a hand through his hair feeling awkward and a complete jackass. "I said too much."

"It's fine."

"Shinra warned me about this. He said the psychological damage would be twice as bad as the physical." Izaya sighed waiting for the blond to finish. "Why did you let...that happen?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I didn't want you to die because of me."

Izaya sighed. "What now? Do you expect me to take responsibility or something?"

Shizuo laughed bitterly in between sobs. He'd stopped being sick so Izaya moved closer to help him up. The blond flinched violently making him retract his offer. The damage had been done. "No. I'll be gone in the morning."

"And then what? You're a target. Rumours will get around that a teenager brought you down. Some copy cat will try the same. You need to get over this Shizu-chan."

"Leave me alone flea."

Izaya stood his ground. "When your clothes dry we need to leave."

x-x-x

Shizuo collapsed on the bed. Izaya lay in the bed next to him. They'd gotten a hotel room with twin beds. Shizuo curled into a ball trying not to think about what had happened.

"Shizu-chan, do you want something to help you sleep?"

Shizuo glanced at the pills in Izaya's hand. It was pathetic that the only one he could trust was his enemy. Izaya was in the same boat as him. Taking the pills he took the glass of water and downed them. "Thanks."

Finally sleep came. A peaceful dreamless sleep. When he awoke it was to his own damp cheeks and Izaya curled up in front of him, hand in his. "...flea?"

"Hey, Shizu-chan. How do you feel?"

"...sore." Shizuo answered. His fingers brushed against the dark spots around Izaya's throat. "Hurts?"

"Not so much. My injuries compared to yours are nothing."

"Did you sleep?"

The flea shrugged. "Someone had to keep watch. I've been thinking. I'll stay with you. At least until you've recovered."

Shizuo sighed. "That might be a while."

"I guess so. You're a stubborn protozoan. You'll be throwing vending machines again in no time."

"Maybe...You really want to take responsibility?"

"Yeah." Izaya sighed as he flinched away. "You've never been scared of me before."

"I'm not scared of you." Shizuo grumbled shuffling back a little. "I'm-"

"Dirty? You know that's not true. You've already had three baths. I can smell the cheap hotel soap."

"I might have something..."

Izaya grabbed him in a crushing embrace . Shizuo froze breaking out in a cold sweat. "I doubt it. If there was one then at least half the gang will have it. Think about that. Every single one of them will face retribution. Whether it's from me or you. The Blue squares will no longer exist."

Shizuo blinked feeling Izaya's lips against his cheek. "Well I'm exhausted. Your turn to keep watch. Order room service if you want."

Unguarded and still holding him Izaya fell asleep. Seeing the flea's trust in him helped him relax. Touching his cheek a small smile touched his lips. He'd be okay.

End


	43. Fucked again

Title:- Fucked again

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- Language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to fucked

Requested by:- guest

One mistake could ruin your life. Which sucked big time if you were over two hundred years old and still a spring chicken. Shizuo had thought he was the dogs bollocks, strong capable and untouchable. Well hadn't deciding to screw an immortal changed that? Caged like a damn pet, unable to leave what Izaya had started to call his kennel. If that wasn't bad enough, whatever shitty spell was in the collar made sure that he couldn't feed from anyone else. Shizuo could run as fast as he wanted, he'd still end up back to the immortal with his tail between his legs.

That's why he'd decided fuck it. Breaking two rules had already got him into this mess, his punishment wasn't going to be any worse breaking the rest. The immortal was going to find out the hard way what happened when someone fucked with Shizuo Fortissimo Heiwajima.

There were tricks he wasn't allowed to use especially reserved for the older incubus' that couldn't hold their glamour. Technically he could feed off residual sexual, if not for the fact of the collar's spell.

That was why he was using his other trick. Haunting. Shizuo was haunting the immortal left right and centre. It was the easiest way for him to get energy without having the immortal drill him and at the same time he got to watch Izaya suffer.

Safely beyond the next plane, Shizuo stalked the immortal's apartment. Izaya has a guest. Not an invited one by the sounds of it. Shizuo glances at the gun pointed at his captor. Such a thing wouldn't kill an immortal.

"What did you tell them?" Shizuo studies the human. He's angry and agitated, eyes flickering wildly left and right. With a scowl in Izaya's direction he waves a hand over the man's face. Anger melts away into love struck lust.

Taking a step back Shizuo leans against the door and watches as the man tosses the gun away and lunges for the immortal. Izaya jumps back with ease. Shizuo laughs as the man attempts a game of kiss chase in the apartment.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya calls out heading straight for him. Shizuo steps aside. It's his own fault for standing in the way of the door. Izaya doesn't know where he is. At least he shouldn't.

Crimson eyes glare at him holding both age and power. Izaya's hand slams into his chest, the skin blackened and flaking. "What?" Shizuo curses as he's ripped through into the human plane. Izaya's hand is already healed.

"Get rid of him."

The blond incubus shrugs. "Can't. I can't feed from anyone else."

"Not quite."

Shizuo growls as he's pushed against the infatuated human. He should have left the apartment straight away. How was he supposed to know Izaya could both pinpoint his location and transcend the planes?

Izaya pressed against his back smoothing a hand down his front. Izaya's admirer presses against him reaching for the raven.

Izaya falls down dragging him in his fall. Shizuo groans his legs spread. "Do you want to join me in here?" Izaya asks the man. "We'll be together like you want."

Shizuo gasps feeling both of their heat inside him. "Izaya-"

"You started this, Shizu-chan."

And Shizuo finished it. Within five minutes there were only two living beings in the apartment. Izaya left him shifting the corpse with his foot. "We'll be won't be bothering me any more. That's a neat little trick of yours. Can you do it with anyone?"

Shizuo didn't want to be any part of Izaya's game. Closing his eyes he let himself fall back into the semi safety of his plane. "Not the conversation type are you, Shizu-chan?" Ignoring the immortal he slips out into the night.

x-x-x

He learnt from then on to make himself scarce after his haunting. Not that he got very far. Izaya was a master at parkour and seemed to be able to see him even when he wasn't on the human plane.

Everyone he sent after the immortal all died. So he changed tactics. Again. The collar needed to come off and the only one that could take it off was Izaya. Not only that but he had a feeling his captor could change just how much energy he absorbed. Lately he'd been having to return every day.

"Shizu-chan, no suitors for me today?" Izaya asked tossing him a smirk.

Shizuo didn't answer. A) because he hated every fibre of Izaya's being b) because he wasn't sure if Izaya could hear him.

"Come on out then." Izaya opened his fly, Shizuo sighed slipping through the ripple. "Evening, Shizu-chan. Not throwing insults today."

Shizuo shook his head playing the good boy. Through his observations he'd noticed the immortal showed a certain kindness to bully victims. He wasn't completely evil. Maybe just maybe if he appealed to that tiny slither of goodness, the collar would be removed as a reward.

"Hm? Why so docile today?" Izaya asked looking genuinely intrigued.

Shizuo sighed. "I can only feed from you."

"Mm, so you're hungry. Get over here then."

The incubus did so dropping to his knees, Izaya's hand knotted in his hair. Shizuo reddened as his stomach made his hunger known. Izaya chuckled fucking his mouth.

In return Shizuo did his best to look docile and grateful. Izaya had him on the desk, one hand holding his weapon captive. "Is this enough, Shizu-chan?"

"No." Shizuo moaned his nails scratching the glass surface.

"No? Look how swollen your belly is." Izaya smirked biting down. Shizuo gasped looking at how he had ballooned. "Can you still say you haven't had enough?"

Shizuo groaned throwing an arm over his eyes. The immortal poked at his belly smoothing a hand over it. Then Izaya dos something really strange. He smiled and kissed the bump.

x-x-x

"You're not running away?" Izaya asked. Shizuo shrugged watching as his belly deflated back to its normal taut state. It took a while to fully absorb an immortal's energy.

"Where would I go?"

"Shizu-chan, what will you do if the collar is removed?"

"Dunno. See how my family is doing I guess."

"Your family are incubus?" Izaya asked.

"Most of them."

"Come here." Shizuo was getting a little sick of the commands but he went anyway. Izaya touched the collar and like that it was gone. So was he.

x-x-x

Shizuo spent a whole long week with his family. He didn't tell them he'd messed with an immortal or that he hadn't been home because he'd been a captive of the same immortal.

He could have moved hunting grounds. Shizuo was by no means weak. But he'd come to love Ikebukuro claiming it as his territory. That was why he went back. The moment he stepped into town his neck sparkled and the collar was back.

"Shit." Shizuo cursed already going in search of the immortal. Technically he hadn't lied. He had gone to see his family.

Izaya however wasn't alone. He'd known as soon as he'd arrived in Ikebukuro. Some stupid incubus had tried claiming his turf. A newbie most likely. A dumb one if they'd dared to mess with Izaya.

Shizuo could smell it. A strange new energy all over his old haunts. The only victim that hadn't succumbed to death was Izaya and that was who the incubus would go after.

Anger fisted in his gut seeing Izaya laying across the bed, a small lithe figure hovering over him. "You're not so strong. There's rumours y'know."

"Rumours?" Izaya asked.

"That you're an immortal. That freak Heiwajima couldn't handle an immortal."

Shizuo refrained from growling hidden just out of sight and masking his energy; the fruits of a century training.

"You know that for sure, hm?"

Risking a glance he felt that swell of anger again seeing the incubus kiss Izaya.

"Well you get a 2 for technique."

"Shut up!" The incubus went for another kiss. Shizuo waited a good minute whilst Izaya made no move to stop anything. "Ugh."

Shizuo covered a gasp watching the incubus staggered from the bed swelling up like a balloon. Not just his belly but his entire being. Then the newbie went pop throwing glitter everywhere.

"Did I forget to mention my energy is poisonous to your kind?" Izaya smirked. "Welcome home, Shizu-chan. Don't bother hiding. I sensed you as soon as you set foot in my town."

Shizuo bristled at the immortal's claim. "What just happened?" He growled taking in the glitter covered bed.

Izaya shrugged hopping off the bed and lifting his top over his head. "I need a shower. Care to join me?"

"You made that incubus go poof." Shizuo grumbled a little wary now about the collar around his neck.

"Of course I did. He tried to siphon my energy."

"So did I." The incubus pointed out. "Why haven't I gone poof yet?"

"Hm?" Izaya tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Who knows. Come and join me in the shower."

Shizuo sighed melting into the shower with the immortal. Their naked bodies rubbed against one another, Izaya slipping a hand between his legs.

"Shizu-chan, don't worry. Nothing will happen to you." Izaya grinned. "You're much too fun to have around."

Shizuo nodded wincing as his tail was grabbed and yanked hard in Izaya's fist. "Hey!"

"Did that hurt?"

"You know it did."

"More or less than this?" Izaya licked his peak and bit down hard.

"What the fuck? The tail hurts more."

Izaya grinned twirling his finger. Shizuo obliged turning around. "What about this?"

Shizuo moaned rubbing back against the immortal. "The tail."

"Interesting." What was so interesting he had no idea.

x-x-x

The collar had an upgrade. It was thin and black looking more like a dog collar than anything. What it was made out of he didn't know. Only that he couldn't break the damn thing. To infuriate him more there was a little silver bell that rang when he moved and a circle disk with Izaya's contact details.

The other thing was that the immortal's energy only kept him sated for a day. He didn't know how or why since every time they did it he had enough energy to look like he was nine months pregnant.

"Are you going?" Izaya asked laying his head on his belly.

"Once your energy finishes digesting." Shizuo shrugged.

"Is there any point in going? You'll only have to come back."

"Do you humans live in restaurants and shops then?" Shizuo asked.

"Ah. To shizu-chan I'm just food."

"What else would you be?"

x-x-x

"Damn shitty flea!" Shizuo cursed leaving Izaya's vacant apartment. He was hungry and there was no sign of the immortal.

Flitting around town he tried to pick up on Izaya's energy. Eventually he found the raven on top of a building sweet talking a middle aged salary man-judging by his clothes-to jump off.

"Evening Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned. "I'm almost done here."

"Why do you enjoy this so much?" Shizuo asked.

"Because it's fun and I'm bored. It's not like he wants to live anyway."

"You're a murderer."

Izaya smirked pulling the man back. "As are you. Look how pitiful he looks, Shizu-chan. What do you suggest? I push him off here or we give him heaven?"

Shizuo would have picked none of the above. Taking a step forward he grabbed the man's chin lifting it for a kiss. Desperate hands clung to him and the incubus found himself toppling over. Under Izaya's watchful gaze the man fumbled with his pants.

"No." Shizuo stared wide eyed where the man had been. A scream echoed in his ears from where Izaya had pushed him. The immortal's body covered his, cock slamming hard inside.

"What the hell?"

He was met with a smirk and a grin. Shizuo sighed enjoying the moment. He'd come to anticipate his bloated belly, feeling Izaya's energy wreak havoc inside him.

"Let's go home." Izaya was already heading back inside. Shizuo followed not mentioning that it wasn't his home. Izaya's home was on the third floor. They took the lift the long way down and back up again.

Shizuo groaned entering the immortal's apartment. He'd over eaten so much he might go poof. Slumping on Izaya's sofa, the incubus closed his eyes speeding up the digestion rate. As soon as he was done, Izaya pounced filling him up again and again and again.

x-x-x

Morning came. Shizuo woke up in Izaya's bed feeling all sorts of weird and awkward. He'd never slept over before. Never woke up next to someone before either-alive anyway.

Slipping out of bed he made a move for the other plane. The bell chimed giving him away. Izaya's hand locked around his wrist. "Where are you going, Shizu-chan?"

"You know I can't get far." Shizuo shrugged.

"Then stay."

"It's strange."

Izaya tugged on his wrist moving closer. "Get used to it." The immortal murmured pinning him down. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I feed off sex." Shizuo grumbled.

"Oh that I know. I just want to know how you'd like me to take you."

Figures. Shizuo shrugged. "From behind."

Izaya stared down at him. "Why?"

"So I don't have to look at your face." The incubus growled.

A wicked grin leaped across Izaya's face. Shizuo groaned as he was tied to the bed realising he'd retained his title as the dumbest incubus.

End


	44. The darker side of trust

Title- The darker side of trust

Pairing:- Roppi x Tsuki

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Darker side of lust.

Requested by:- Alwaysblu

Tsuki clutched his scarf protectively. He's hated taking his talisman into his tainted workplace but he'd needed it's comfort. "Tsukishima! Booth six wants some drinks."

Tsuki cringed at the sound of his name. He hated everyone knowing who he was. The smell of alcohol and sex choked the air. "Booth six. Booth six." Tsuki chanted. They just wanted drinks.

Clutching his notebook the blond stepped out from behind the safety of the bar. "Booth six." Walking down the centre he took it slowly making sure not to accidentally walk into one of the other booths.

Booth six was in sight. His mood plummeted even further seeing who it was. The group that had laughed at him and called him disgusting. They had been right. He was disgusting. Slowing to a halt his hands clutched desperately at his scarf. "G-give me strength, Roppi-sama."

x-x-x

Roppi glared at the host sitting with them. All he'd done so far was talk non stop. Not to mention they were still waiting for the waiter let alone drinks and snacks. "Sorry about this. I imagine he got lost again. Such a clumsy guy."

"That's okay." Psyche grinned.

"It's not. I'll have one of the others reprimand him." The host smiled. "Unless you want to it? He's very submissive."

"So, how much do you get paid for this job?" Tsugaru asked before Roppi could voice his disgust.

"That depends. We live off the devotion our clients give us. Boss pays us by commission and any donations we receive."

"So you don't have a fixed wage?"

The host shrugged. "No. But we're never strapped for cash. Sometimes clients give us their most prized possessions."

Roppi growled. "You're con men."

"No, we supply a dream. It's up to the clients how far they fall into the fantasy." The host winked. "You'd be surprised at how many gullible, lonely people there are out there."

Roppi opened his mouth freezing as the same stupid secret host stumbled his way over to them. Around the blond's neck was his scarf. The one that he had specially made. The hosts words echoed in his ears. Tsuki had sounded gullible in his letter, naive and lonely too. Anger flared at the thought of his fan being a victim to these con men.

Shooting up his hand snatched out grabbing the scarf. "That doesn't belong to you. You disgusting little thief!"

The blond cried out clutching at it. "No, it's mine."

They struggled back and forth until Roppi heard a rip and then they were both holding half each. It didn't matter he'd have another one made sent with a copy of his new book when it was done.

The blonde was in tears shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. It was so good he almost forgot it was an act.

"Roppi-kun, that wasn't very nice." Tsugaru reprimanded.

"Are you okay little host-kun?" Psyche asked standing up to comfort the blond. "We're sorry our writer friend was so mean. He's a little under pressure."

Roppi glared at the blond watching as he ran off still holding the other half of the scarf.

"Sorry about that." The host smiled. "Tsukishima isn't usually that violent."

"Tsukishima?" Psyche asked. "Would that be Tsukishima Heiwajima?"

"Yeah. That's his name."

Roppi stared down at the scarf in disbelief. What had he just done?

x-x-x

Depressed and regretful Roppi wanted nothing more than to go home wishing he'd never come to Corruption in the first place. Psyche had taken it upon himself to have the three of them play detective.

Finding himself dragged around each booth, the same questions were asked to each host and Roppi was left with a damning pattern. Tsukishima wasn't a host. The hosts had been given permission to play with him as they saw fit. No one though had a good thing to say about the blond. Roppi despised each and every one of them as well as Izaya for making it all happen. He was well aware of his cousin's vindictive streak.

For a moment he thought he saw Tsukishima but it was Psyche that recognised him. "Deli-chan! I didn't think you'd be in a place like this"

Delic-dressed the same as Psyche-sighed looking around. "You know how I told you Hibiya was sleeping around?"

"Yep." Psyche nodded. "Are you looking for him?"

"No. I was looking for the host he slept with. I think I owe him an apology. It's been niggling at me. I remember the guy's face when I threw him out. He looked relieved."

Psyche clapped. "It wouldn't happen to be Tsuki-chan, would it?"

The newcomer nodded. "Yeah. Do you know where I can find him?"

It was Tsugaru that spoke. "We're going to see him now at his home address."

"It's a love story in progress!" Psyche chimed.

"Oh. Mind if I tag along?"

x-x-x

Tsuki ran all the way home, scraping his elbows and knees after falling over multiple times. If he stopped he wouldn't get back up again. At the knowledge of that mean man being Roppi, his world had crumbled and his saviour was revealed to be the same as everyone else.

Inside his apartment Tsuki hugged the half of the scarf to his chest. Then he let go. Roppi hated him. He wouldn't be able to read his favourite books any more. Not that he doesn't try. The blond rushes to his bed and picks up the latest book. Thrusting it away Tsuki shakes feeling Roppi reject him. With tears streaming down his cheeks Tsuki pulls the book towards him stroking up the page. His fingers catch and the top pulling down. As it rips he feels the hole in his heart widen.

x-x-x

Roppi stays in the shadows of the group. Delic just wants to apologise whilst Psyche and Tsugaru want to see the end of the story by interfering in the worst way possible. Him? He feels like shit, guilt ravaging his chest.

It hasn't been confirmed but the facts were damning. He'd judged a book by its cover and hurt the one he cared about in the worst way. Roppi stood back watching as Tsugaru knocked on the door.

There was no answer but that didn't stop Psyche picking the lock and opening the door. "What are-" psyche had already vanished inside. Tsugaru sighed and followed suit. Delic shrugged leaving him standing outside.

"Roppi," Tsugaru called "you might want to see this."

With a sigh the horror author went inside. Straight away he could tell the blond lived alone. The apartment was warm but at the same time incredibly lonely. Delic was in the kitchen rudely going through the blond's food. Tsugaru stood in the centre of the room and Psyche had barged straight into the bedroom. Roppi went to drag him back.

The first thing he noticed was the opened book laying on the bed, multiple pages ripped out. "Does this guy have any books other than yours?" Psyche asked.

Roppi turned away and left the apartment. He'd had no right to go inside without permission. Besides that what if the blond had been inside? They would have scared him.

This time he was followed back to Corruption. The first thing he should have done was speak with his cousin. What met him though were screams. It was like one of his horror stories come to life.

Hosts and clients alike ran from the entrance as the window smashed. A monster held a lamp post using it as a baseball bat. "Izaya! Get out here!"

On the next swing the front sign corruption came crashing down. His cousin wasn't in the building. Izaya was already outside looking as if being threatened was an everyday occurrence.

"What did you do to my brother?"

Roppi was the first to notice Tsuki clutching the back of the monster's waistcoat.

"Which one?" His cousin asked infuriating the monster further.

"You know damn well which one. Wait. Have you been messing with them too?"

"Who knows. Tsu-chan, I can see you hiding there."

The monster lifted an arm. Roppi knew they were family.

"What did you do?" The monster bellowed swinging the post.

"You should be thanking me, Shizu-chan." Izaya crowed. "I gave him a job, I helped him lose his virginity and mature."

Shizu-chan if that was his real name roared in anger and sent the post crashing into the ground. Izaya ran laughing and the monster gave chase. Leaving behind the frightened blond.

Roppi sighed wondering how to approach. It wasn't an act. "That was...awesome!" Psyche announced happily. "Ne Tsu-chan Tsu-chan! Who was that?"

Easily Psyche jumped on the blond. Tsugaru followed like a quiet shadow. Delic sighed. "Glad I wasn't the target of that."

Roppi found the strength to go forward if only to prise Psyche away. Tsuki looked painfully uncomfortable.

"I-I'm s-sorry! P-please don't hurt me."

Their eyes met. Tsuki lowered his eyes. "We're not going to hurt you." Psyche grinned. "Who was that? This damage is incredible."

"M-my brother."

Roppi swallowed. The blond's brother was a monster. His name was plastered all over Tsuki's bookcase. He was a dead man.

"Sooo cool!" Psyche beamed bouncing on his heels. "Well I'm Psyche and this is my lover Tsu-chan. This is Deli-chan and this is-"

"I-I know."

x-x-x

Tsuki felt sick. He was surrounded with no way out. Not to mention Roppi was there staring at him. Shizuo had run off after his boss. His brother had turned up out of the blue and seen the mess he was in. He'd make Tsuki spill everything and had been furious.

The guy in the kimono kept staring at him with narrowed eyes. "That was your brother?"

Tsuki nodded shaking a little.

"Really?"

Psyche glanced between them. "What? What? What's wrong Tsu-chan?"

Psyche's lover looked into the distance where his brother had gone. "That was Shizuo."

"As in your brother Shizuo?" Tsuki flinched under their suspicious gazes. "Does that mean you two are related?"

"No. I've never seen this guy before." Tsuki ran. He didn't get very far before Psyche pounced on him.

"Who are you then, Tsu-chan?"

"That's enough." Roppi snapped. "You're scaring him. Give him space."

Tsuki stared at the man who had called him no better than a prostitute. The man who had turned out to be his favourite writer that had for him through the hard times. He did what he'd always feared when meeting. He fainted.

x-x-x

"Wow. That's some power you've got there." Psyche grinned. Roppi shook his head picking up the blond and trying to lift him onto his back. "So who is this guy?"

"Does it matter?" Delic asked. "He's been through enough. Put him to bed and leave him alone."

"Tsu-chan?"

"You guys can go." Roppi scowled.

Psyche looked torn between staying and leaving. "Let's go home Tsu-chan."

"Yeah." The two of them walked away.

"I should get back too. I need to make sure Hibiya isn't touching anyone else."

Roppi shrugged plodding on. He carried Tsuki home and took the key from the unconscious blond's pocket. His book went in the bin.

Settling Tsuki under the covers Roppi looked around the room curious himself about the monster brother. There wasn't any photos of family but the room was well taken care of. It was warm and inviting.

Taking upon himself the author explored the rest of the apartment. By the looks of things Tsuki couldn't cook. Roppi found it a little endearing. He'd finally met the one he'd been holding out for.

When the blond woke up, he'd give him the world and all the love he'd ever need. It didn't matter who he was or where he was from. Roppi would protect him from everything.

End


	45. Alpha,Beta,Omega 2

Title:- Alpha, Beta, Omega 2

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Alpha, Beta, Omega

Requested by:- Hiiii

 _A/N:- So at the moment these aren't in order of date request. It's literally what goes together in my head first._

Izaya did what he did best. Piss him off. Shizuo wanted to strangle the damn flea. As an omega himself he knew how hard it was not to succumb to the heat. According to the teachers, the heat started when two fated mates came into contact. Complete crap since his had started in the middle of high school forcing him to drop out.

The point was that he didn't have a mate or need one. His heat was systematic like a woman's period. He took his pills to lessen the effects and got on with his life. If any alphas were around at that time, well they were sent flying. But Shizuo had his strength to defend himself. Izaya had his speed and knife which under heat would become sluggish and useless. It wasn't technically the flea's fault. Just like it wasn't his or his parents' fault.

That didn't stop him wanting to hit the annoyance for pawing all over his boyfriend. Since then Shizuo hadn't left the two of them alone. Even returning from a bathroom trip meant catching Izaya nibbling the teen's ear.

They'd managed to live together for a whole three days. No smashed windows, no holes in the walls. It was a miracle in itself.

Mikado was at school. Shizuo didn't have work thanks to Tom's business trip. He couldn't be a bodyguard if he didn't have anyone to protect. Izaya, he guessed should be at work but thanks to his heat, the raven was incapacitated. So they were stuck together.

Shizuo sighed returning from the balcony. The door to his bedroom opened and out walked the flea wearing nothing but his shirt. "Shizu-chan, my body feels so hot."

Shaking his head the blond flinched as Izaya glided closer. "Flea, I told you to take the pills."

Izaya stared at him nibbling his lip eyes half lidded. "I did. It didn't make a difference."

Shizuo cringed. He knew exactly how it was. His own heat was like spontaneous combustion. It was all consuming eating at him from the inside out. There was a very short warning to take his pills and if the deadline was missed...it wasn't something he wanted to think about.

"Go have a cold shower or something." Shizuo growled. Izaya lifted a hand lost in his sleeve.

"It didn't work." The flea purred pressing against him. Shizuo cursed his hand accidentally touching his enemy's bare thigh.

If anything it was a good thing Mikado wasn't home. At least Izaya was only pawing over him. "Get some sleep."

"I can't." Izaya breathed holding down the hem of the shirt. "Help me, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo closed his eyes. He didn't like the flea. Izaya was disgusting, manipulative and the source of all trouble. He didn't understand why an omega was clinging to another of the same.

"Shizu-chan, it's hot. Please?"

Making a decision Shizuo led Izaya into the raven's bedroom, noticing a door to the bathroom. A bathroom that connected the two.

"I'm only doing this once." Shizuo growled tossing Izaya on the bed. Izaya wasn't wearing underwear.

"Shizu-chan is going to make it better?" Izaya whined.

From his own heat he'd learned a few tricks. Taking the omega's arousal in hand, Shizuo stroked and pressed in the sensitive places imagining it as his own body. His eyes snapped open Izaya promptly coming.

Shizuo grimaced in disgust backing away to wipe his hand. The flea lay boneless on the bed. "Do it like that and you'll be fine."

x-x-x

Izaya almost let his act slip and cracked up. Since his boyfriend was at school he'd almost gone to a boring meeting. Shizuo being at home was an unlikely scenario but a fun one nonetheless.

It was a little off putting how the blond's shirt swamped him. Now Shizuo was gone and he was confused and amused. With a quiet chuckle Izaya lifted the soiled hem staring down at his wilted length.

"The fun isn't over yet, Shizu-chan." The other alpha hadn't yet cottoned on that he was an alpha too. Until then he'd milk the situation for what it was worth.

For an entire hour he stayed inside the bedroom. At lunch time Izaya slipped off the bed and glided out into the kitchen. Shizuo was there making himself some food.

"Flea. How are you feeling?"

"Aw, you're worried about me, Shizu-chan?"

"Like hell I am." The protozoan growled. "I just don't want you throwing yourself at the kid."

"Because you want me for your self?" Izaya teased.

"Ugh no. I wouldn't want you if you were the last on earth."

Izaya sniffed. "You say that but you just jerked me off."

"Preventive measures. Are you hungry?"

"Not for the crap you're making. Ne, Shizu-chan its my turn to cook today. You'll eat right?"

x-x-x

Mikado rushed home. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything after realising Izaya and Shizuo were both at home without him to play referee. He'd thought about skipping last period but he needed to do well in school.

The apartment was still standing. Mikado let himself inside looking around frantically. "I'm home!" He called out closing the door and taking off his shoes.

Two doors opened. Shizuo nodded a greeting and went back inside. Izaya grinned and skipped over to him. "Welcome home, Mikado-kun. How was your day?"

"It was okay. You and Shizuo didn't fight?"

"Nope." His boyfriend grinned. "Ne, Mikado." Izaya's voice dropped to a whisper. "Don't let shizu-chan know I'm an alpha, okay?"

The teen's brow furrowed. Didn't he already know? More to the point why didn't Izaya want Shizuo to know? "Okay."

"Great. I'm making dinner. You want to help?"

The door to Shizuo's bedroom opened again. The fortissimo himself came out and glared at how close the two of them were. "I told you stop pawing over the kid."

Mikado bit back a smile. His boyfriend was the jealous type it seemed. He didn't want them fighting over him. "Shizuo-san, Izaya-san wanted to know if I wanted to help with dinner."

"I'll help too. Someone has to keep an eye on him."

Mikado glanced between the two of them, Shizuo had already walked off. "Why?"

Izaya grinned placing a finger against his lips. "Shh. I'm having fun."

Mikado stared after his other boyfriend in confusion.

x-x-x

During dinner his heart leapt in his chest. Izaya kept touching him only for Shizuo to slap him away. It was becoming a game for the informant. Mikado just didn't understand why.

Why hadn't Shizuo asked about their relationship? Why was it only a slap on the wrist? Mikado ate slowly feeling agitated. There was something between his boyfriends. They'd known each other for years, Shizuo had been chasing after Izaya for years and now they were living together. Izaya wasn't running and Shizuo wasn't trying to kill him.

"I'm done." Mikado finished up and left the table. Glancing back he could see the two of of them hadn't heard him, they were locked in their own world. His heart clenched feeling that he shouldn't have brought them together.

"Mikado-kun, where are you going?" Izaya called out.

"Kid you feeling okay?"

Mikado smiled. "I'm fine. I'm going to get changed."

"Alright. I'll do the dishes."

"Aw, Shizu-chan is becoming such a good housewife." Izaya teased. "How did you like my cooking?"

"It was edible." Shizuo snatched up a towel and tossed it at Izaya. "You can dry."

"No way. I'm going to play with Mikado-kun."

Mikado watched as Shizuo locked an arm around Izaya's throat. "Stay away from the kid." For whose sake?

"I'll help you, Shizuo-san."

"Thanks kid. Flea shoo."

x-x-x

Honesty was the best policy. Shizuo hated complicated things, they had a habit of coming back to bite you in the ass. The flea was out of the way for the moment giving him and Mikado some time alone.

"Kid, I jerked someone off today."

At his side the teen stiffened.

"It was an omega in their heat cycle." Shizuo explained.

"Then it couldn't be helped." Mikado shrugged. "It's in your instincts."

Shizuo sighed. By the teen's reaction he didn't know the truth afterall. He'd never be able to tell his boyfriend that he wasn't an alpha but didn't want to lie. "You're not mad?"

"Did you do anything else?" Mikado turned the weight of his blue gaze on him. "Did you bite him?"

"No." Shizuo shuddered touching the back of his neck. It was the one place be protected most. If an alpha bit him he'd become their mate for life.

"I see. Shizuo-san, I'm proud of you. You didn't give in to temptation, you defied your nature for me." Mikado said softly touching his arm. "Why did you tell me?"

Shizuo emptied the sink turning to his boyfriend. "I thought it would have counted as cheating."

"I want to make you promise not to do it again but I know you can't help it. This is who you are."

Shizuo nodded heading for the balcony. It was sorted but he still felt like shit. He shouldn't have helped Izaya out.

x-x-x

Mikado was fuming. Shizuo had touched an omega. But he couldn't get angry with his boyfriend, not when he was blatantly cheating on not one alpha but two and in the same apartment.

Someday it was a possibility that both Izaya and Shizuo would leave him for their own mates. Fate was cruel like that. It could be an accidental bump in the street and that was it. If omega and alpha mates touched the cycle would start tearing the alpha back to his primal roots. Whether they wanted to or not the omega would end up claimed.

He'd been lucky so far but knowing what had happened today drove his fear in hard. Shizuo had jerked an omega off. His boyfriend wasn't the type to cheat, which meant it had been the heat. It was more than a likely possibility that shizuo had found his mate.

The bathroom door opened and Izaya slinked in diving under the covers. Mikado clung to the alpha. He needed to keep better control on them.

"Mikado-kun? What's wrong?"

"If you cheated on me would you tell me?"

Izaya chuckled nuzzling against him. "I wouldn't cheat on you."

"You will." Mikado sighed. "When you meet your mate-"

"I won't cheat on you, Mikado-kun. I chose you out of all my humans. I don't believe in fate. I want to be with you."

Mikado nodded. Though he wasn't convinced.

"You still don't believe me." Izaya sighed playing with his hair. "What do you want me to do to prove it?"

"I don't think you can."

"We'll see." Izaya murmured kissing him. Mikado joined in, glancing at the door. Shizuo would be asleep but he'd still have to be quiet.

Coaxed by Izaya's hands he rolled over, moaning as his nipples were teased. The alpha covered him grinding against his butt. Mikado cupped himself making sure he didn't lose control. If his voice slipped, Shizuo might wake up.

His lounge pants were pulled down, Izaya kneading his cheeks. "No marks." Mikado complained feeling the drag of teeth.

"Boring." Izaya grumbled.

Mikado smiled. Both of his boyfriends wanted to leave possessive marks over him but he didn't let either of them. A single mark would have the other suspicious.

"Have you changed your shampoo?" Izaya asked sniffing his hair.

"No."

"Smells different." Izaya nibbled lightly on his ear, moving down to kiss his neck. Mikado hissed slamming a hand over his mouth as his boyfriend bit down and began sucking. Izaya's teeth grazed and dug in leaving a mark that would be painfully visible. At school he might now be seen as an omega.

"This is my claim on you." Izaya whispered. "Fate doesn't exist. Omega or not, you are my mate."

Mikado teared up feeling his knees go weak. Rolling back over he brought a hand to the back of his neck feeling over the indents. He didn't know how he would explain to Shizuo the mark. It couldn't be taken as a joke. It was an alpha's claim.

Pushing Izaya down Mikado plundered his mouth entwining their tongues. He believed his boyfriend. Izaya would never leave him for an omega. His body opened up accepting Izaya completely. His back hit the mattress, his body moving in time with Izaya.

Mikado sighed hating how greedy he was. Izaya has promised to be his but he wanted Shizuo to stay too. "Izaya, I need a favour."

"Anything." Izaya murmured spooning him. "I like my mark. I'll have to make sure it scars."

"I like our lives now. I want to live with you and Shizuo."

Izaya groaned. "I'll try and get along with the protozoan."

Mikado shifted nervously locked in the cage of Izaya's arms. "If he finds his mate he'll leave."

Behind him his boyfriend snorted. "I doubt that protozoan has one. Which idiot would this so called fate pair up with a monster?"

"Izaya-"

"You want me to keep an eye on him? Make sure he doesn't meet anyone new. I can do that." Izaya smiled looking down at him. "But it will cost you."

Mikado smiled. "What did you have in mind? I don't have anything except my body."

"I guess I'll take that then." Izaya grinned. "Babysitting the protozoan huh? How did you two become friends?"

Mikado shrugged not wanting to slip up or give too much away. He'd have to find a way to spend time with Shizuo without making Izaya suspicious. Hopefully he wasn't too late. Hopefully the thing with the omega was just a little slip and his boyfriend hasn't found his mate.

End


	46. Run for sanity

Title:- Run for sanity

Pairing:- Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, crack

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- The town's biggest game of kiss chase

Requested by:- guest

 _A/N:- Good morning. I'm late and I only managed to get one request done :( I got my nin nin switch, which is amazing and worth all my savings. But I suck at Zelda. Knew I should have got Bomberman._

Izaya learned parkour naturally as he grew up and developed. Shizuo learned parkour to reach the flea after many infuriating escapes. Mikado learned parkour to get the hell away from two crazy admirers. Where Izaya Orihara was, Shizuo Heiwajima was sure to be. Mikado didn't have an after school club to attend. He didn't have time to hang out with friends either. That left going home but the teen wasn't allowed.

Mikado had a few seconds after leaving the gate before he was accosted. Izaya Orihara informant had taken to spamming him during in class. Shizuo openly threatened the teachers and anyone that dared try and pick on him.

It had been sweet at first. Mikado had blushed and accepted the compliments and flattery. Then it had quickly grown annoying. His everyday routine had been torn apart. He couldn't be with his friends without Izaya popping up as if it was only natural he should be there.

Shizuo would watch from far away until deciding to intervene and chase Izaya away. You could say the conflict between the pair was renewed because of him. As the days went by it got worse, the duo squabbling and pulling at him for attention.

Today he left school through the back gate. He'd agreed to meet his friends at a cafe. Dubiously they'd agreed and set off. Mikado looked around seeing no sign of the pair and set off. He kept an eye out for any movements in front of him and used the camera on his phone to keep a view behind him.

Although risky he kept to the shadows and out of sight. Blending in with the crowd hadn't worked so well. Izaya would still pop up next to him and Shizuo would still pick him up.

His blazer was stuffed in his bag, his hair covered by a navy cap. He made sure to walk differently, stealthily navigating the alleys. This was his plan. Every night after finally getting home, Mikado would set down his hand drawn map of Ikebukuro with its alleys and shortcuts, marking a pathways to his home.

The teen twitched catching something move behind him. It had been too quick for the camera to catch. Mikado stopped and turned seeing no one there. Shaking his head he set up his surveillance again, dropping the phone as Izaya stood in front of him.

"Good evening my little air conditioner." Izaya smiled catching his phone. The last time it had happened all his contacts had been deleted. "What are you doing skulking in dark alleys? It's not safe."

"Hello, Orihara-san." Mikado sighed.

"Call me Izaya, we're on a first name basis Mikado-kun." Izaya grinned reaching for him. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Mikado raised a brow dubiously. The informant pocketed his phone.

"By your home I mean mine. Don't you think we should move in together? No offence but your apartment is only fit for the likes of Shizu-chan."

Mikado stepped to the side politely declining. Izaya stepped with him blocking his way. "Orihara-san, I need to get home."

"Don't you mean to your friends at the cafe? They're waiting for you."

Mikado would have paled before hand but knew now it wasn't surprising what the informant knew.

"Flea, you're bothering the kid again?" Shizuo growled stopping at the mouth of the alley.

"Oh you're here too, Shizu-chan?"

"Leave him alone."

"Maybe I'm just protecting him from a brute like you." Izaya shot back turning to face the blond. "Why don't you-"

Mikado bolted. He broke into a run using the short burst of speed to kicking himself a good height up the drainpipe. Shimmying up he didn't bother to look down. Izaya would be right behind him and Shizuo covering the rear.

On his map he'd made plans for up top as well as down below. Mikado ran across the roof top and threw himself from the edge his knees bend and arms behind him. He landed softly and kept going. Another three buildings he jumped down onto a fire escape and hauled ass. The moment he slowed down the pair would be upon him. After all they'd been running approx seven years.

Reaching the bottom Mikado wiped his palms on his school pants and ran straight towards the mouth of the alley. The chase took to the streets, no one surprised any more about the two strongest characters in Ikebukuro chasing a defenceless little boy. He wasn't defenceless, not as the Dollars' leader but they wouldn't be helping him this time. Not when Izaya had swiftly cut off that avenue of help.

This time he was on his own. It was down to his stamina and everything he had learnt in the previous chases. "Mikado-kun, I only want to kiss you!" Izaya called out.

Mikado blushed lowering his head. The informant had shouted it in front of everyone. His legs were aching already but he paid it no mind. He had to lose the duo.

"Ne, Mikado-kun. I wouldn't worry about the size, you're still growing!" That one made him falter. Glancing behind him he could see Izaya a few steps behind him waving. Experience really made a difference.

Shizuo was in line with Izaya now except they weren't stopping each other. They were working together and that knowledge scared him shitless. How was he supposed to win against both of them? The fortissimo wasn't shouting crude things to him. Mikado was thankful for that. He noticed a bouquet in Shizuo's hand looking a little worse for wear.

"Mikado-kun, I see you. It's okay. You can look at my crotch all you want."

x-x-x

Mikado lost track of time missing the sun sink beneath the skyline. His friends wouldn't be waiting any more. It was already dark and school kids like him should be in bed. Instead he was sore and panting as his muscles protested.

"Kid, you can stop now!" Shizuo called out.

"Yeah, we'll only fondle you a little." Izaya chirped.

"Get his permission first, damn flea."

Mikado smiled overhearing them. It was a bit hard not to since they were in reaching distance. The map in his head had dissolved. He was well and truly lost and no closer to getting home. Mikado had gone higher than he'd thought possible. His legs wobbled and finally gave way sending him sprawling to the roof top.

"That's why I said stop." Shizuo grumbled getting to his knees. "Uh these are for you."

Mikado smiled staring at the bouquet. All the flower heads were gone lost in their chase. Except for the one caught in the blond's hair and the dozen pink petals attached to the bartender uniform. "...thank you." He'd been caught. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well we could have a little fun." Izaya grinned standing over him.

Shizuo swung for him sitting down. "We'll let you rest and then I'll take you home." The blond gathered him into his arms. Mikado blushed.

"Boo." Izaya complained pouting. "What's that in your back pocket, Shizu-chan?"

Mikado watched warily as Izaya circled them. "It's a teddy bear? Why would you have this?"

"It's for the kid."

"Mikado-kun doesn't want a teddy bear or flowers." Izaya flung his arm tossing the bear over the side. Shizuo looked crushed.

"Shizuo-san, thank you for the bear and the flowers. They're sweet."

Shizuo nodded.

"Why does Shizu-chan get called by his first name?" Izaya whined.

"Probably because I'm not psychotic."

"I'm not psychotic. Shut up Shizu-chan. Don't you like me, Mikado-kun?"

Mikado shuddered under Izaya's sharp gaze. "I uh don't hate you." He mumbled unconsciously clinging to Shizuo.

"Flea, he's shaking. Piss off."

"Thank you, Shizuo-san." Mikado sighed. There was only one way out of his predicament. "Izaya-san, what do you want to do to me?"

The informant smiled. "Make you mine. What else?"

The teen looked up at Shizuo. "And you?"

"...I like you." The fortissimo rumbled averting his eyes.

"Well you did catch me." Mikado murmured. Izaya grinned moving closer but Shizuo's arms pulled him away. "Shizuo-san, thank you." The teen smiled pressing his lips to the fortissimo.

"Hey!" Izaya complained. "I wanted to kiss you first. Stupid Shizu-chan."

Mikado lightly touched Shizuo's hand and felt him tense. He had the power here.

Izaya joined them, taking him away. Mikado looked up pinned beneath the informant. He much preferred Shizuo's arms. He may have bit off more than he could chew being a complete virgin. Izaya caged him plundering his mouth.

Behind them the blond growled but didn't move to intervene. Izaya's hand cupped him through his pants. Mikado blushed violently perhaps letting out a squeak. "Mm, we've barely begun."

Izaya took control. Mikado was left devastated as the tables turned. Shizuo sat and watched fists clenched. Lazily the teen reached out a hand to the wallflower. "You don't want Shizu-chan to join." Izaya murmured.

"Both of you caught me. I think there's a stone digging in my back."

"Mm don't worry you'll have something else digging in you soon."

"Flea. He's in pain." Shizuo shuffled over to them lifting him into his lap.

"Why do you get to hold him?" Izaya scowled.

x-x-x

Ten minutes later Mikado was getting bored and cold. Shizuo and Izaya couldn't decide what was happening between them so he took the initiative. Rolling to his knees he pressed the fortissimo down and climbed onto his hips.

Their lips touched soft and warm in the chilly night air. Shizuo gave him a worried smile. They kissed again. Izaya moved behind him swinging him back and forth. Hands smoothed under his shirt. He couldn't see whose hands. It felt good, his crotch swelled.

His pants shimmied down his thighs, Izaya kissing down his back. Mikado twitched as the informant's fingers pressed into him. Nervously he worked Shizuo's cock free and took it in both hands.

"Feel good, Mikado-kun?" Izaya asked touching his sweet spot. "If you'd stopped running we could have done this sooner."

Mikado nodded gasping as Izaya pulled his fingers free. Izaya handed him a condom already torn open. Sliding it on he felt himself lifted. Shizuo kissed his neck murmuring reassuring words. For him or himself he didn't know.

The teen sank down with both of their help. His hips quivered back straightening as his virginity was lost. Vaguely he pondered why Izaya had been fine with the fortissimo going first. It didn't matter. Shizuo rocked up grinding into him. His hips ground down not quite lifting but enough to garner friction.

Beneath him the blond tensed. Face paling. Mikado was aware of Izaya's chest pressed against his back. Pain flashed across Shizuo's face melting into a daze much like the one sported on his own face.

"Can't waste a chance like this." Izaya murmured nipping at his ears. "Right Shizu-chan?"

Mikado moaned feeling Shizuo get bigger inside him. Momentarily he tipped forward under Izaya's control. It wasn't long before he and Shizuo were coming. "Damn flea." The blond scowled.

"My turn." Izaya sing songed. "We'll have lots of fun, Mikado-kun."

Mikado moaned flopped on top of the blond. Izaya sank into him filling him up.

"Don't think I've finished with you, Shizu-chan." What that meant he didn't know. Mikado trembled muscle pain renewed. Shizuo held him up kissing him gently.

x-x-x

Mikado woke up in his own bed looking around in confusion. How did he get home? His last memory was Izaya and Shizuo alternating. The teen groaned, his hips protesting. There was something on his back. Mikado pulled the cooling pack off and tossed it to one side. There were a couple more on his legs. Standing gingerly he found breakfast waiting for him luke warm. Shizuo and Izaya. Mikado smiled. Beneath their possessive stalker actions they could be sweet.

x-x-x

Mikado didn't agree to meet with his friends. There was no point. Slowly he walked from the school gate. Izaya and Shizuo were waiting on either side of the gate.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Shizuo asked.

"What should we do today?"

Mikado frowned. "I'm feeling okay. What do you mean today, Orihara-san?"

Izaya's smirk fell. "I told you to call me Izaya. We're going on a date."

"Why?"

"Because we're dating." Izaya grinned.

"No we're not."

"We had sex." Shizuo blurted.

Mikado nodded. "Because you caught me. That was yesterday. This is today."

"So if we want you we have to catch you?" Izaya asked a gleam in his eye. In answer Mikado ran and the duo followed.

End


	47. OPA

Title:- O.P.A

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, non con, omegaverse.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Humans are evolving, the world is dividing.

 _A/N:-Ooh some fun requests coming through. Love Deadpool, sequel 2018 come on. Cops and robbers and spies. Not to mention I love writing supernatural ones. Keep em coming._

Shizuo stood in the underpass cigarette in hand, waiting for the rain to let up. It was the middle of the day when the sky had opened up. There had barely been any time to get out of the down pour. His uniform neatly ironed only this morning stuck to his skin looking like wet leather.

It was his bad luck to be on patrol. His uniform consisted of black form fitting pants, a crisp white shirt and a blazer with a silver badge. O.P.A was engraved into it with the omega symbol. A silver chain hung from the loops of his pants, his calf high boots were heavy, steel capped with soft rubber soles. His glasses were tinted with a small button on the side.

The radio receiver clipped to his side gathered fuzz. Placing the cigarette between his lips, Shizuo unattached it listening in. "Heiwajima, you're closest. Fourth alley next to block B."

Stubbing out his cigarette, Shizuo kicked off the wall and out into the rain. In such weather the streets were empty with the exception of a few umbrellas. It was always alleys or abandoned warehouses or schools. Shizuo shuddered charging towards the alley.

A gang of three held a guy against the wall. Shizuo clicked the button on his glasses. Two symbols beeped on his lenses. As expected the two men were alphas and the third an omega in heat. Shizuo felt a faint stirring calling to his deadened instincts.

Lashing out he grabbed the alphas heads and smashed them together leaving the duo out cold. The omega half naked huddled against the wall. Shizuo reached into his blazer pocket and took out a small case of white capsules. Popping one out he palmed it and pressed it into the omega's mouth.

"It's just a suppressant for your heat. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Y-you're an alpha?"

Shizuo replaced the pills for his radio. "Ex. I'll take you home. Do you have anyone to look after you?"

The omega shook his head. "I live alone."

"Shit. I can take you to the centre."

"I'll be safe?"

Shizuo nodded. "This is Heiwajima. Omega has been recovered, on route to the centre."

"Confirmed." Came a crackle.

"Come on, we should get out of the rain."

x-x-x

The omega's name was Yuri. Shizuo pulled him into the nearest convenience store to pick up an umbrella and allowed Yuri to pick a few snacks.

"I don't have to pay for these?"

"No. You've been through a lot. If it helps you calm down get as much as you want."

"I liked melon bread."

"You a big eater?" Shizuo asked. At the omega's nod he chucked an armful into the basket.

"That's a lot." Yuri gasped.

"It's fine." Shizuo paid for everything handing the umbrella over. The two of them walked out into the rain.

"What's the centre like? I've heard about it before."

Shizuo curled an arm around Yuri's shoulder holding him close. It looked like the omega was still experiencing his heat. "It's a hotel for omegas whilst they experience heat. Security is tight so there's no worries about alphas. You'll be allowed to stay until the end of your cycle."

"What about after?"

Shizuo flinched at the question. "You'll be given a psyche analysis. Your results will decide if your stay is extended."

"I'll be safe?"

"Yeah. You'll be safe."

Yuri broke down against him a sobbing wreck. Shizuo took the umbrella and held him close.

x-x-x

Shizuo walked through the lobby guiding the omega to the reception desk. "I'll leave him to you." He went to walk away but Yuri held the bottom of his blazer.

"Please don't go. I feel safe with you."

Shizuo lightly brushed his hand away. "The last person you should feel safe with is me. Enjoy your time here." Leaving the bag of melon bread, Shizuo strode over to the elevator taking it to the first floor where half the agents stayed.

Going to his room Shizuo unhooked his radio tossing it on the bed. His badge followed. Shucking off his wet clothes, he tossed them into the wash basket and headed for the shower.

The centre he was stationed at was one of four in Japan. His job was voluntarily, his expenses taken care of by the organisation. Shizuo was part of the O.P.A. With alphas and omegas becoming normal all over the world, crime had risen to an all new high and the omegas had become the lowest of society. Omegas were forcibly being claimed and abused. Children were bred and abandoned and alphas murdered by jealous rivals.

The human race had become animals with no sense of control or morals. A simple mistake could lead to catastrophic events for an omega. That was why the Omega Protection Association had been formed. Its job was to create a safe haven for omegas during in heat.

The centre in Ikebukuro was six floors. The ground floor was reception, the cafeteria, the doctors and psychiatrists. The first floor was filled with the agents and the floor he was on. Floors two to five were for the omegas and floor six was for the rest of the agents.

Leaving the shower, Shizuo wrapped a towel around his waist sitting on the bed. His room was the same as every room in the centre. There was no window but the room had ventilation. The walls were a neutral colour, his bed a double with white covers. He'd been given a chest of drawers for his uniform and a mini fridge.

His bathroom was smaller with a toilet and a cramped bath tub. Shizuo opened the fridge taking out a small carton of milk. It was his last one. He wasn't due for a new budget until the following week. Taking a swig Shizuo fell back against the bed one arm thrown over his eyes. He hated when the omegas he saved looked at him like some sort of saviour. He was a monster with his fangs removed. That was all.

x-x-x

At six o'clock Shizuo left his room in a nice dry uniform and headed for the cafeteria. Although there for protection they weren't allowed to sit with the omegas. With all the omegas in bed Shizuo was free to eat.

With all agents in one place their numbers made nine. A pitiful number but the qualifications to be a part of O.P.A were harsh and necessary. The other eight like him were ex alphas. Through their choice they had become sterilised and had their canines removed. They couldn't impregnate an omega or leave a claim. They were still aware of an omega in heat but didn't feel the need to act on it.

It was the same choice but for different reasons. Shizuo didn't regret his decision only that he hadn't made it sooner. Nodding to his fellow agents, Shizuo grabbed his tray and stood in front of the counter. They received three meals a day from a buffet.

Shizuo piled up his plate pleased that there was a pudding cup left. Carrying the tray to his usual table, he kept his head down and ate alone. The only company was the television stretched across the wall. It was child locked so none of the omegas watched anything distressing during the day.

Shizuo sighed watching the news. It was a pain in the ass as always. "Can't you switch this crap off?" Shizuo growled.

"Yeah, it's only another asshole alpha."

"We need to stay aware of what's happening outside." The head agent sighed.

So Shizuo watched. _"The court case for the fast food alpha is two days in. Omegas have lined up outside carrying tasers and pepper spray in protest."_

Another one. Shizuo snarled blocking it out. More and more alphas were getting away with crimes because it was down to their shitty instincts. Slamming his empty bowl down Shizuo scraped his chair back and left. The alphas should all just die.

x-x-x

 _It was just before sunset. Two desks clattered backwards, a small struggling body hitting the floor. Soft skin stripped down to firm twin globes. Cries of no. More struggling. A burning that wouldn't stop. A tightness that wouldn't loosen. Soft whimpers. An animalistic growl and the taste of flesh and blood._

Shizuo groaned snapping from his nightmare. Four o'clock in the morning. Feeling sick and disgusted the blond got out of bed, showered, dressed and ate breakfast before stepping out into the streets.

It was a habit of his. Throwing himself into protecting omegas was the only thing that kept him sane. It didn't matter how many he saved it still wouldn't make up for what he'd done. The drones were already out in full force looking out for incidents.

Shizuo unhooked his radio. "All agents to wake up. Crime in progress, west gate park." Shizuo ran.

x-x-x

Sometimes they were late. Their numbers were small. Too small to save everyone. Shizuo arrived at the scene. There was an omega unconscious against the wall. Shizuo grabbed the alpha before he could escape. Holding firm he crouched to check on the omega. He'd been claimed.

"Oi, let me go! I didn't do anything."

Shizuo stood to his full height and spun the alpha around to face him. "You forced yourself on him."

"It's his own fault. Why am I to blame if he forgot his pills?"

Shizuo growled.

"Go ahead arrest me." The man laughed.

"Will you take responsibility for your mate?" Shizuo asked.

"Why would I?" The alpha sneered. "Arrest me."

Shizuo snarled shaking with anger. This piece of scum would be another court case. Another alpha that went free. "You're not getting away with this." Shizuo snapped his neck.

x-x-x

The claimed omega was in the infirmary. Shizuo was in the cell they kept for the alphas before handing them over to the police. He sat in the padded room head on his knees. He'd killed someone. There was no excuse for that.

"Shizuo, what have you done?" The leader asked.

"Sorry Tom-san, I didn't want to see another one get away."

"Shizuo, we don't kill alphas. We exist to protect. If we start taking matters into our own hands we're no better than the A.A.S. You'll stay in here until HQ decides what to do with you."

"I'm sorry, Tom-san."

"Listen Shizuo I know you feel a responsibility to the omega but you're losing control."

Shizuo scoffed. "That's why I'm here in the first place. I lost control. I can't ever fix that. Tom, your mate died. You're not like me. I'm the same as the bastard I killed today."

x-x-x

It was raining hard. Izaya cursed as he scaled down the building peering over the edge. His clothes nondescript clung to him like a second skin. His coat as long as it was didn't keep him that dry. His hood kept his head dry but not the rain from his face.

His target was down in the alley. A dumb shopkeeper alpha claiming an unwilling omega. Izaya felt his gut twist watching them go at it. It wasn't his job to stop the act although he could. His job was recruiting.

Climbing down the drain pipe, Izaya withdrew his knife and slashed it across the alpha's throat. Wiping the blood from his blade he stood over the omega.

"He's not going to hurt you any more. What's your name?"

"Mikado Ryugamine." The omega answered.

Izaya helped him up. "Let's get you out of this awful place."

"You're not an alpha?"

Izaya smirked. "Nope. I'm an omega like you."

"Oh. Thank you." Mikado began to cry. "I've been claimed, haven't I?"

"Yeah. I wasn't in time to save you. But that's okay. There's still a path for a mated omega."

Izaya took the omega back to his apartment. A penthouse on the top floor. It had everything he needed. More than enough space for a huge party or a meeting. Most of his money had gone into equipment. "Make yourself at home."

Izaya hung up his coat kicking off his shoes. A round table sat surrounded by leather curved sofa beds. His desk sat in front of the window. All he had to do was turn around to oversee the town.

Across the wall were computer screens linked up to every cctv camera within Ikebukuro. Thanks to the software he was alerted any time an attack was in progress.

"What is this place?" Mikado stared around with wide blue eyes.

Izaya grinned used to the reaction. "Welcome to the A.A.S."

"A.A.S?" Mikado asked looking confused.

"The Alpha Assassination Squad. We're spread throughout Japan living in groups or independently. You can stay here until you decide what you'd like to do." Izaya waved a hand towards the bedrooms. "You can sleep on the sofa bed or take a bed in the guest room. The bathroom has been remodelled so it doesn't get crowded."

"You kill alphas?"

"That's right." Izaya smiled touching Mikado's cheek.

"How? We're omegas? We're-"

"Weak? No. We're different. Mated omegas hold no interest to other alphas. We can safely walk in on another omega's heat. We aren't weak."

"Oh. Do you mind if I use your bath?" Izaya noticed the omega tremble looking worse for wear.

"That should have been the first thing, ne? It's through there."

"Thanks. Um what's your name?"

"Izaya Orihara."

x-x-x

Izaya chowed down on his fatty tuna glad to see the other omega was eating.

"Where is everyone?"

"Training." Izaya swallowed. "You'll meet them the day after tomorrow."

"Okay. Why are you watching the news?" The omega didn't look comfortable with the current story.

Izaya didn't blame him. Another alpha was getting away with their crime. "Because it shows who the next target is. How do you feel about that?"

Mikado sighed. "I don't know."

"Don't you hate them for what they do?"

"But you killed the one that attacked me."

Izaya nodded. "True. But what about the others?"

"I-I need to think about it."

"Take as long as you need. But this isn't a hotel. If you don't want to be a part of our group you'll be left to fend for yourself." Izaya shruged. They weren't a protection group. Though if the teen didn't want to join he could drop him off by the O.P.A.

x-x-x

 _It was just before sunset. He'd rushed back to the classroom to get his pills. His side crashed into the row of desks. A shadow covered him. There was resistance, a lot of flailing and pain. A lot of pain within the fog. He was crying and then there was the curse. Sharp teeth bit deep into the back of his neck claiming him._

 _"Shit. I'm sorry!" There was a clattering as the alpha barrelled from the classroom and out of his life._

Izaya woke up from his dream angry as usual. It was rare that he got a decent nights sleep. It was four o'clock. Izaya left his bedroom washed and dressed. As usual he stood in front of the screens watching over Ikebukuro.

A light beeped one of the screens showing the police station. Another attack showed up at west gate park. Izaya growled. "Brazen fuckers." He thought about taking Mikado but changed his mind. The other omega was still in the decision stage.

West gate park was closer. Izaya made it whilst the attack was in progress. Another one would join their ranks. That was two in two days. The so called O.P.A was failing in their duty.

Keeping out of sight he waited until the claim was made. Izaya smirked moving towards the scene knife drawn. His face fell seeing an O.P.A agent interrupt his mission. Taking a step back into the shadows the colour drained from his face realising who the agent was.

Izaya cursed scratching the back of his neck. "So this is where you went." His mate had ran away after selfishly claiming him. That was back in high school. Izaya had sworn to make the alpha suffer. If he'd had a family he would've destroyed them.

For now he kept watch knowing the alpha would be thrown through the system only to be released. Izaya would have to track him down and kill him. "Huh?" What he wasn't expecting was for the agent to do it for him. Izaya watched as the alpha's head twisted sharply and fell to the ground. "Always unpredictable Shizu-chan."

Izaya took one last look at his mate tending to the omega and slipped away. After seven years he'd found him.

x-x-x

Izaya made an impulsive plan without reporting to anyone. He'd found an alpha and gotten him riled up. Izaya saw stars as his head slammed against the brickwork. As a mated omega nothing would happen but the drones didn't know that.

He'd dug the claim scar until it could pass for new. Slumping against the wall he waited. "Let him go."

"Bullshit, I didn't do anything."

Izaya felt someone staring at his drooped head. "You claimed him. Are you going to take responsibility?"

"I don't know anything about it."

Izaya heard the alpha hit the floor. "This is Tom Tanaka, I need pick up. We have a claimed omega and an alpha." Izaya stayed still. "Hey, are you okay? You're safe now. I'm sorry I was late."

x-x-x

Izaya was helped into a black car. The alpha was tossed out cold into the boot. Agent Tanaka sat beside him far by the window. "Do you have a name?"

"...Mikado." Izaya lied. This was an agent the same as Shizuo. Who knew what the man knew.

"I'm sorry."

They sat in silence. Izaya squeezed his hands together. He'd only taken a glance at his mate before making a stupid decision. What would happen when he faced him? If the others asked it was to get more information about the agents.

"...you're an alpha?" Izaya asked quietly.

"A failed one."

"What's that mean?" Izaya continued to play dumb.

"It means I chose to become sterilised. I've had my canines removed."

"Why?"

The agent looked at him pain crossing his eyes. "My mate died. I have no use for them. Only sterilised alphas can join the O.P.A."

Izaya felt a ball of anger in his gut. Sterilised? His mate had had himself sterilised? He snapped out of his thoughts hearing a phone ring. It wasn't his.

"Shit." The dread locked agent cursed. "Tom Tanaka. Yes that's right. I am. In his defense Shizuo Heiwajima- why? He's saved countless omegas. Surely you can- no I understand. We're not friends. I am the leader of the group."

Izaya listened sensing a painful call. It looked like his mate was in trouble for killing an alpha.

"You can't do that. To the alphas we are traitors. You know what they'll do to him. You're saying his years of service are worth nothing? No. No. I understand. I'll have him ready."

Izaya stared at his lap.

Tom was cursing repeatedly pulling at his hair as he made a call. "Kadota, I need you to let Shizuo out. Tell him to leave."

x-x-x

Shizuo looked up hearing the door open. "Shizuo. You need to leave."

"Huh?" Kadota stood in the doorway.

"Boss called. He said you need to leave."

"Oh." Shizuo got to his feet. "Did he say what HQ wanted to do to me?"

"No. But it can't be good if boss is helping you run away."

"Maybe I should face my punishment." Shizuo murmured. Kadota grabbed his arm dragging him free.

"Do what you want after you've left." Shizuo nodded leaving his cell and the centre. No one stopped him. Still in his uniform he sighed stepping out. He'd been an agent since dropping out of high school. What was he supposed to do now?

"Um, Shizuo Heiwajima?" A teenage boy with blue eyes jogged up to him. "I need your help."

Shizuo gave the kid a once over. He was an omega. Recently claimed. "What do you want?"

"There's an alpha in my apartment block. He makes a hobby of claiming omegas. Please help me."

Shizuo nodded. "Lead the way."

x-x-x

The apartment he was led to was on the top floor and ridiculously big for the kid. Shizuo stepped inside feeling an odd thrum throughout his body. "Looks empty to me."

The door closed, the omega held a knife out in front of him. "I need you to stay here. My boss wants to speak to you."

Shizuo sighed catching sight of the screens lining the walls. There had to be one for every camera around town. "Boss? Of what?"

"The A.A.S." The omega smiled.

x-x-x

Shizuo was left waiting for the supposed leader of the Alpha Assassination squad. The kid Mikado had been told to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't leave.

It worked out for him since he'd only be dragged up in front of the O.P.A HQ. But as time got on he was becoming irritated.

x-x-x

Shizuo awoke from his nightmare in an unfamiliar bed. Mikado had told him he could sleep there so that's what he'd done. A light flicked on the same time as the bedroom door slammed. "Hello, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo paled his nightmares back to haunt him. The guilt from seven years ago rushed back. "Izaya."

"Oh so you do remember me. I've been looking for you and all along you were part of the O.P.A."

Shizuo said nothing. Back in high school Izaya had forgotten his pills. Shizuo had done the unforgivable and claimed him. There and then he'd ruined Izaya's life. They'd hated each other and he'd known Izaya wanted nothing to do with him so he'd run away.

"So you've been saving all the omegas?"

"Not all."

"Is that to make up for what you did to me?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo flinched at the reminder.

"Ne, Shizu-chan what do you think is worse? Forcing your self on me and staking your claim, running away without facing up to what you'd done or ruining any chance I had of creating a family?"

"I-"

"You know an omega can only have a child with their mate. Any way else you want to ruin my life?"

Shizuo hung his head. "You hated me. I'd already ruined your life."

"So what? You decide to become a failed alpha because of it? Your mark is still on the back of my neck. We're still mates."

"...sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Forget it Shizu-chan. We're not high kids any more. But I haven't had sex in seven years because of you. Do you know what that's like for an omega? If you're really sorry you'll stay with me as my mate and do as I say."

"...if that's what you want." Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya grinned wickedly climbing onto the bed. "It's what I want. You owe me that. Your uniform fits you well."

"They're all tailor made."

"By your brother?"

"Yeah."

It was unusable now. The O.P.A would only take him back to punish him. He'd already agreed to take responsibility-seven years later- for what he'd done. Izaya took off his belt shimmying his pants down. It was a shame. He'd liked the uniform. His underwear followed, Izaya spreading his legs.

"Oi, I'm-"

"A failed alpha. The rules don't apply to us Shizu-chan. You don't hold any power over me. But I have you right where I want you. You're no better than an unmated omega."

Shizuo jolted Izaya's fingers wiggling in his ass. He let it happen.

"You like that, hm?" Izaya grinned adding another. "Should I take you dry like you did with me? I really want to see you cry Shizu-chan."

Shizuo gasped his legs pushed wide. Izaya nudged against him inching inside. "Ngh."

Izaya chuckled. "What would all those omegas think of you if they saw you like this?" Izaya thrust forward pulling back and doing the same.

Shizuo jerked seeing stars. Izaya's smirk only widened. "See even without the omega and alpha status, we still have male bodies. Feels good ne?"

Izaya kissed him. His mate grabbed his head and melded their lips, plundering his mouth taking time over the fake canines. "So this is all it takes to be a big bad alpha. Sharp teeth and a crazy libido."

"It's not-"

"I know shizu-chan. I've killed more alphas than you've saved omegas and now I've found you the mate I was so looking forward to kill."

"Then why don't you? Ngh. Shit quit doing that." Shizuo groaned.

"Why? Because you're not an alpha. We only kill alphas. Which is why you get to live by my side until you die."

"Nn." Shizuo nodded.

"Good. Now let's see if I can make you cry."

x-x-x

"This is Mikado, an omega the O.P.A failed to save." Izaya explained. "Mikado-kun, this is my mate Shizu-chan."

"He's an alpha."

"Failed alpha." Izaya crooked a finger grabbing Shizuo. His mate sighed opening his mouth to show his stunted fillings. "See, just count him as an unmated omega, My pet alpha The others aren't back from their training yet." Izaya grabbed Shizuo again to stop him wandering off. "Don't go over there."

"What's that?"

"Don't play dumb, Shizu-chan. It's similar to the O.P.A drones."

"So Shizuo-san will be staying with us?" Mikado asked.

"That's right. He'll be in my bedroom." Izaya looked around the emptiness of the apartment. Soon it would be bustling and noisy. "Better make the most of it. Come on Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned leading the blond back to the bedroom.

End


	48. Alpha,Beta,Omega 3

Title:- Alpha, Beta, Omega 3

Pairing:- Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo

Rating M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to alpha,beta,omega 2.

 _A/N:- Latest instalment for Hiiii. The next one will be for Tachumare._

Mikado woke up finding the other side of the bed empty. It was the first night Izaya hadn't stayed with him. It was a strange feeling. Izaya was usually so clingy and refused to leave him. The mark on the back of his neck was fresh. Raking his nails over it, Mikado looked towards the bathroom door.

His boyfriend was probably doing as he'd asked. Mikado had decided to intervene with fate and stop his other boyfriend ever finding his mate. Izaya was to make sure Shizuo didn't come in contact with any omegas. Still Izaya's absence left him with an ominous feeling.

"I'm being silly." Mikado chided climbing out of bed. Izaya had said he loved him. He'd been claimed, well had the mark but it still counted.

Stepping through into the bathroom, Mikado came out into Izaya's room crestfallen to see the the alpha fast asleep in his own bed. What did that mean? Not wanting anything to break, Mikado gently shook his boyfriend awake.

"Mm? Morning Mikado-kun." Izaya smiled pulling him down onto the bed.

"Why weren't you in my bed?" Mikado asked.

Izaya's smile widened. "Was my little air conditioner lonely? Shizu-chan knocked for you last night so I did as you wanted."

Mikado relaxed. There was nothing wrong after all. Izaya still loved him. "Don't you have to get ready for school?"

"I don't want to go today." Mikado murmured kissing his boyfriend.

"Well unless you want to be my kept wife, you'll need to graduate." Izaya nuzzled his cheek.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Mikado-kun, School." Izaya pushed him away stretching as he got out of bed. Naked. His boyfriend was naked. Mikado stared to the point of drooling. "I'll invoke a sex ban." Izaya smirked pointing to the bathroom.

Shizuo was in the kitchen setting out sweet omelettes on the table. Mikado smiled sitting down nervously. His collar was up covering the mark. Written on his omelette was have a good day. "Thanks Shizuo-san, this looks great."

"Well hurry up or you'll be late for school."

Mikado sighed. "Not you too."

Shizuo arched a brow. "The flea said it too? Most of the time he didn't bother attending classes."

Under the table Mikado clenched his fists. It was another bit about Izaya that he didn't know and Shizuo was speaking about it offhandedly.

"What's that, Shizu-chan?" Izaya scowled joining them. "Most of the time I wasn't in class because I was avoiding you. Exactly how many times did you come to my class to tear me apart?"

"Well maybe if you hadn't sent the school football team after me, I wouldn't have been so pissed off. Do you know how much school uniforms cost?"

Izaya smirked. "Probably not as much as your hospital bills. Really sweet omelette? You know I hate sweet things. You wrote flea on it. Congrats on finally learning to spell." Izaya swiped the bottle and started writing on Shizuo's. "Shizu-chan. There."

"Don't touch my stuff." Shizuo grumbled wiping Izaya's words away with the back of the spoon. "Shut up and eat it. It's my turn to cook today."

"I'll make an appointment for my dentist asap." Mikado sighed watching Izaya begrudgingly cut into his and risk a mouthful. "Hn, it's not sweet."

Mikado tried his finding it a little sweet. Leaning over he tried some of his boyfriend's finding it very sweet. "What?" Shizuo grumbled. Mikado smiled saying nothing. "Your collar is up."

"I haven't done my tie yet."

x-x-x

Protozoan babysitting. Shizuo didn't have work again because Tom wasn't back yet. Which left them together in the apartment. Again. Izaya was curled up on his chair laptop in hand.

Shizuo stepped out of his room and glanced at him. Izaya stared back wondering if he'd have to run quickly. "What?" He asked noticing the blond hadn't moved.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Aw, I didn't know you cared, Shizu-chan." Izaya teased. "I feel fine."

"Good." The door closed again. Izaya sighed. He'd confirmed his so called heat was over, which meant no more teasing Shizuo about it. Maybe it was for the best after the brute had jerked him off.

The door bell rang. Izaya decided he liked his current position. "Shizu-chan, door."

"You get it!" Shizuo called back.

"If it's a parcel I get to open it." Izaya sing songed. The door opened so fast it made him jump. Shizuo shot him a glare taking in the parcel. It was a big box and seeing how the protozoan didn't own a computer or probably know how to use one, it would be from Kasuka.

The first box was set down by the door. Two more followed. Without any issues the blond carried them into his room and closed the door.

Izaya waited three minutes before bursting in on the unsuspecting blond. He'd been told not to enter the room but the door frame was fine. A strange scent hit him as he breathed. It wasn't a bad smell but it was strange.

"I think you need to open a window in here." Izaya waved a hand. It wasn't musty but it seemed to be cloying his senses. It made him feel a little light headed as if he could forget everything. Involuntarily he took a step back.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Shizuo growled.

Izaya blinked staring numbly. "Huh?"

"My room. What are you doing in it?"

"Oh. I'm not. See I'm behind the line." Shizuo looked down. Nodded. Slammed the door. Izaya shook himself going to clear his head.

x-x-x

"Stupid flea." Shizuo cursed returning to the parcels. Kasuka was sending him stuff again, along with his medication.

The first box was full of jeans and sweatshirts. Too small for him. Shizuo sighed knowing they were for Mikado. He'd told his brother about their relationship so Kasuka didn't have to worry about him any more. He was happy, he had a boyfriend and he'd managed to protect himself from every alpha he came across.

Although thankful to his brother for the gifts, it irked him a little that he couldn't buy anything for his boyfriend. Worse yet even if he had the money he wouldn't know what the kid would want. "Shit." Now he was feeling down.

The second box was casual shirts and jeans. It looked like Kasuka didn't want him to wear the bartender uniforms everyday. The last box was underwear. Socks and boxers with a sparse few pair of shockingly pink panties, reminding him of his woman role. Under the last layer was enough suppressants to last years.

Shizuo lifted out one of the trays and the pink panties. "Oi flea!" He called searching for his room mate. "Flea?" Unable to find him Shizuo shrugged dumping the bundle on Izaya's bed.

It was only when he was putting Mikado's stuff on his bed that Izaya came back. "What are you doing in here?"

"Kasuka sent the kid some clothes. Yours are on your bed."

"Why?"

"Dunno." Shizuo shrugged.

"What did he get me?" Izaya skipped through the bathroom that joined the rooms. His brow furrowed not seeing a lock on the door. He'd have to ask the kid if Izaya had been bothering him at night. "Shizu-chan! However did you know my size? These are obviously from you."

Shizuo rolled his eyes knowing the flea was messing with him. Nothing changed. "Shut up flea, just make sure you keep taking your medicine."

"There's plenty here." Izaya grinned poking his head around the door. Shizuo felt nervous despite the bathroom being between them. "Why don't you come and see if these panties fit me okay?"

Shizuo took a step forward and pulled the bathroom door closed. Unpacking Mikado's clothes he left the room only to find Izaya waiting for him. Thankfully without the panties.

"Aw, you're no fun." Izaya teased flopping down in his chair. "Ne,Shizu-chan. What did your brother get you?"

"Shirts and jeans." Shizuo shrugged.

Izaya gasped. "You mean you wear clothes other than your bartender uniforms? This I've got to see."

"Stay the hell out of my room, flea."

Shizuo was pleasantly surprised to see the flea do as he said. Izaya shrugged and the subject changed.

x-x-x

Mikado smiled greeting both his boyfriends. Quickly lifting his collar he headed for his bedroom and changed quickly, putting on a sweatshirt. On his bed were small packages. Clothes. From Izaya probably. It was the most innocent thing the informant had brought him.

"Oh, kid. Kasuka sent some stuff. I put yours on your bed." Shizuo called from the kitchen.

"Thank you." Mikado kept his hood bunched up joining them at the table.

"You should see what Shizu-chan got me." Izaya winked. Mikado sighed quelling another rush of jealousy. "I offered to model them-"

"Shut up flea. I told you Kasuka sent them."

"Shizu-chan, do you realise how creepy it sounds saying your brother brought me underwear? I hate to tell you but I already have a lover."

Mikado flinched trying to look small.

"Hah. If you have a lover you shouldn't have needed me to jerk you off."

Mikado looked up in surprise. It was Izaya Shizuo had touched? Why? Izaya wasn't an omega.

"Why are you here if you have your alpha?"

Izaya glanced at him and grinned. "Well-" Mikado kicked the informant sharply in the leg. "Ah who knows."

"Yeah well I'm not doing it again." Shizuo sighed. "Do you know how hard it was explaining to my boyfriend?"

Mikado sat feeling the room enclose on him.

"Oh? So Shizu-chan has someone too? Why aren't you with them?"

"I-" Mikado reached lifted his foot and ground it against his boyfriend's crotch. Shizuo looked to him in surprise. "I don't need to tell you."

"I suppose not." Izaya shrugged. "What overly sweet monstrosity have you made this time?"

Shizuo scowled getting up. "Hot pot, you damn flea. You're lucky that I made enough for you."

"I'll be lucky if I don't end up on the toilet all night. Just wait until tomorrow. I'll show you what real food is!"

x-x-x

Izaya grinned putting his laptop to one side. He'd done all he'd needed to, which left him time to attend to his boyfriend. The pills Shizuo had given him sat in the bottom of a drawer, along with the panties minus one, which he held in his hand.

With a wicked grin and twice as evil thoughts, the informant opened their connection and stepped into the bathroom. The door to Mikado's room was closed. Reaching for the handle he paused. His head swam, vision fuzzy. His nose twitched smelling the same scent earlier that had filled Shizuo's room.

His teeth throbbed, his cock swelling. Izaya backtracked clutching the door frame. Closing the door he sat on his bed head in hands. It took a while for the wave to pass. "Food poisoning." Izaya muttered.

x-x-x

He couldn't wait. Shizuo left his bedroom as if it were on fire, bee lining straight for his boyfriend's room. Mikado sat up staring at him in surprise. "Shizuo-san." The kid glanced at the bathroom door.

"Sorry, do you mind if we-?" His cycle wasn't for another week. Shizuo didn't understand why his body was acting up. But his hand wasn't helping which left his boyfriend.

"Um, I don't think-"

"I'll make sure the flea doesn't hear us." Shizuo murmured. "I really want to do it tonight."

Mikado stared at him then nodded. Shizuo moved over to the bed making swift work of both of their clothes. It was clumsy and for a moment he couldn't see Mikado. His body burned with an ache that he couldn't get rid of, no matter how much they did it.

Instinctively Shizuo knew what was happening to him. There was only one reason he would be in heat out of cycle. Somewhere in the town was his mate. At some point he had come in contact with them. After thinking he'd finally got his heat under control, it had happened again.

"Shizuo-san." Mikado cried out softly raking nails down his back. Shizuo groaned his hips moving with a mind of their own. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Shizuo would have wept with frustration.

The kid came and came again. Shizuo kept going until the kid was coming dry and then he stopped. He had no choice. Still painfully hard Shizuo pulled out quickly reaching for his clothes.

"Shizuo-san?" Mikado asked sleepily.

"I'll be back in a minute kid."

"Nn. Hurry back."

Shizuo smiled sighing as he left the room clutching his clothes. "Shizu-chan." Came a soft purr. Shizuo sighed. It looked like their secret was out.

"So the kid is my-" the flea pressed him against the wall palming his crotch. Shizuo blinked. Izaya rubbed against him.

"What are you doing?" Izaya kissed his neck. Shizuo felt a finger behind his balls. "Hey!" He snapped pushing the flea away. Izaya lunged for him. Dropping his clothes he caught the flea in his arms. "Knock it off." Izaya didn't. So Shizuo knocked him out cold.

x-x-x

Izaya woke up feeling like shit. His head hurt and he couldn't remember a thing. The only thing that came to mind was Shizuo had spiked the hot pot. In which case Mikado should have suffered the same. Lifting his top Izaya stared down at the fist shaped bruise below his ribs. That definitely hadn't been there before. Getting up the informant decided to check on Mikado first before confronting the brute.

Opening the bathroom door he found it was already occupied. Mikado stood naked doing something good teenage boys shouldn't be doing. Izaya smirked taking a step forward. His arms circled the teen's waist biting the back of his neck.

"Izaya-san." Mikado gasped.

"Do you want me to help you out?" Izaya purred tracing his hand over the teen's. "Did someone have a naughty dream because I didn't visit them last night?" Izaya inhaled nipping at the top of his boyfriend's reddened ears.

"I-I'm sore."

"Sore? Why? Did you get friction burns?" Izaya asked circling the teen's entrance. "Ah, this place. Mikado-kun, if you use all your fingers it counts as fisting."

"Nn. Izaya-san, please be gentle."

Izaya nodded. He'd hold himself back despite an overwhelming urge possessive and devour. "I won't leave you alone again. Ne, Mikado-kun are you sure you aren't an omega?"

Mikado clutched the sink as he slid into him with ease. "Positive."

"Because you go into heat like one." Izaya murmured. "Doing this to yourself. Why didn't you call me?"

"Izaya move." Mikado gasped.

x-x-x

Mikado sat gingerly on the chair. Shizuo had yet to show but was no doubt feeling guilty for going so far. Izaya was humming pushing a tray set in front of him. "Eat up. You need to regain your energy."

The teen nodded feeling exhausted. He'd taken both of them. He'd never seen Shizuo become so desperate for his attention. Mikado smiled at the memory, happy to see his boyfriend desire him so much.

Izaya hadn't bothered them last night which meant the informant had fallen asleep of he had work to do. From his boyfriend's reactions he didn't feel worried that Izaya might know. The only thing concerning him was how to balance his two boyfriends if they felt the need to ravish him every time they were alone.

x-x-x

Shizuo stayed out of the way until his heat had calmed down and was back under control. By lunch time he was able to step out. Izaya as always was present. "Ah the dead rises." Izaya jeered. "What did you put in the hot pot last night?"

"Meat and veg." Shizuo shrugged. "We all had the same thing flea."

"Then how do you explain this?" Izaya stood lifting his top.

"You surprised me last night. What were you doing skulking around in the dark?" Shizuo growled.

"I wasn't skulking." The flea shot back. Shizuo believed him.

"Sleepwalking then. I always knew you were a mental case." Shizuo ignored the uneasiness striding past Izaya.

"I don't sleep walk protozoan. Where are you going?"

"Kitchen. I'm hungry." Shizuo spotted a box on the counter. "Kid left his lunch."

"Oh? I'm sure he'll get something from the canteen." Izaya answered.

"No, I'll take it to him."

"Suit yourself."

x-x-x

Izaya watched the blond go taking Mikado's bento to school. A school full of omegas. "Ugh. Stupid protozoan." As per his boyfriend's request and so his room mate didn't get arrested the informant followed.

It was a first to actually chase Shizuo. It was always the other way around. Izaya had to admit doing the chasing had its thrills. He didn't know what to say if the protozoan caught him. But it looked like he didn't have to worry. Shizuo had a one track mind and that was to make sure Mikado got his lunch.

Izaya reached the school staying out of the way. Shizuo stood outside the school gate. Mikado came running out. "Oh. So that's how it is."

x-x-x

Shizuo would never admit he was afraid of teenagers. He was well aware that inside the school were newly identified alphas. To an alpha size didn't matter. Omegas were prey to them.

Sending a text to his boyfriend, The blond waited nervously one hand on the back of his neck. Moments later Mikado came running towards him. Shizuo's eyes narrowed noticing a bandage around his boyfriend's slender neck.

"Shizuo-san, you didn't have to bring my lunch." Mikado smiled.

"What's that around your neck?" Shizuo rumbled tearing at the flimsy piece. A growl broke free seeing teeth marks. "Who did this to you? Was it the flea?"

Mikado paled holding his hands up. "You did. Last night."

Shizuo blinked, anger draining and guilt rising. "...I did?"

"Yeah. I managed to hide it this morning but I didn't want the other students seeing it." Mikado touched his arm.

"I bit you?" Shizuo shook his head. "I don't- I wouldn't-why did I?"

"Shizuo-san? It didn't hurt. It felt good."

"I'm sorry." Shizuo handed the teen his lunch. "I didn't mean to."

Mikado embraced him. "I like it. You didn't do anything wrong, Shizuo-san." The teen pulled him down into a kiss. "I'll see you at home."

x-x-x

"I'm back." Shizuo grumbled kicking off his shoes. Izaya raised a brow. The blond looked depressed for someone trying to steal his boyfriend.

"I can see that. Did Mikado get his lunch?"

"Yeah. Listen flea, I..." Oh this should be good. Izaya crossed his arms waiting for the lie. "I owe you an apology for last night."

Izaya nodded. "So you admit you drugged me?"

"What? No!" The blond growled. "I got you this."

Izaya glance at the paper bag. Russian sushi if he wasn't mistaken. Not the cheap stuff either. "If you didn't drug me what are you sorry for?"

Most likely Shizuo had been the reason Mikado had been so sore this morning. "I shouldn't have punched you last night. It seems like I wasn't myself. I bit the kid."

Izaya blinked. "What?"

"I bit the kid. I don't know why but he has a wound on the back of his neck. I thought you should know."

"You bit Mikado?" Izaya clarified.

"Yeah. He told me so. I didn't notice this morning but he had a bandage when I went to see him at school. So if I did that to him then I'm sorry if I did anything to you." Shizuo scowled shoving the bag against his chest.

Izaya unfolded his arms taking the peace offering. Why had Mikado lied to the blond? "Ne, Shizu-chan. This boyfriend of yours, how long have you been dating?"

"A couple of years. He's a little younger than me." Shizuo smiled a rare sight. Izaya could see the brute was genuinely smitten. "What about yours?"

Izaya shrugged. "A couple of years. Mine is younger too."

"Huh. I never knew. Is he an alpha?"

"No. Is yours an omega?"

"No. Beta. Someone away from all this destined partner crap."

"Same here. What's the chances of both us going out with a beta younger than us?" Izaya asked picking the blond's brain for more info.

"Dunno. I'm going to lay down. Enjoy your whatever that is."

Izaya smirked. "You don't know?"

"How would I? I just asked for your usual and they gave me that. Don't choke on it."

Izaya stared at the closed door. Shizuo had pretty much confirmed what he thought. Both of them had the same boyfriend. The question was what Mikado thought he was doing and just how long the teen thought he could get away with it.

End


	49. Seal-ed

Title:- Seal-ed

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya always gets what he wants.

Requested by:- Tachumare

Izaya was the highest authority in Ikebukuro. His humans loved and worshipped him and those that didn't suffered. His knowledge on the the townspeople could fill a library, which it did. There was no one he didn't know. Any outsiders or tourists were confronted by him first. That's why he was puzzled. Someone had entered his town without him knowing. A tall blond that seemed to go by unnoticed by everyone else. The stranger had been walking around looking for something or someone.

Izaya had passed by him a few times feeling a stirring in his loins and a desire to make the strange man his. Izaya followed him, studied him and everything he saw only made him want the blond even more. It was strange for someone to be so alluring and yet his humans were ignorant to the man's existence. They didn't so much as give the newcomer a passing glance.

Many times Izaya had thought the blond an apparition. A ghostly mirage to haunt his dreams and waking life. Thankfully the stranger had feet. He was no spirit. A demon then? Sent to to entice him into wicked sin? That he wouldn't mind. He could do some very sinful things to him.

Izaya licked his lips hiding out of sight as he subtly observed the blond. It was mind boggling how the light refracted making the strange man look like a woman. He'd long come to the conclusion his new interest wasn't human. There was nothing human about how breathtaking the creature was.

Izaya wanted her him it. It didn't matter. Curiosity built up becoming too much. The desire to get closer made him do so. "Are you looking for something?"

The blond turned to him looking monetarily startled. Izaya wondered what other expressions could pass across that lovely face. "Oh. I'm looking for my brother."

Izaya shivered feeling the blond's voice wash over him like soft satin silk. Mine. His mind chanted. Mine. "Did he run away from home?"

"No. He said he lives in Ikebukuro. I came to visit."

"So you're not from around here?" Izaya gently prodded keeping his hands in his pockets.

"No."

"Do you want my help? I'm the best at finding things. Izaya Orihara."

"Shizuo Heiwajima. My brother is Kasuka."

"Hm, the name rings a bell." Izaya grinned. "Why don't you have a look in my library. It has all you need to know about the citizens of this town."

"Okay." Shizuo trailed after him looking very much uncomfortable with his surroundings. Izaya found it cute and endearing.

The blond followed him back to what he liked to call his throne room. In reality it was one penthouse apartment connected to another and another. The whole apartment block was his castle.

"Make yourself at home." Izaya lazily waved a hand. Shizuo stood awkwardly staring around the room as if everything was new. Izaya was already plotting how to make sure the blond beauty would never leave his castle. "Refreshments?"

"No. I'm fine."

"So Shizu-chan, where are you from?"

"We've just moved to Tokyo bay. It's closer to visiting Kasuka." Shizuo readily gave him the information. The blond wasn't used to doubting humans it seemed.

"Really? Does your brother know you're here?" Izaya studied his interest. He couldn't outright ask what manner of creature the naive blond was.

"No. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"I see. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"It doesn't take me long to get home."

Izaya masked his disappointment. "That's good. It would be a shame if you had nowhere to go. I suppose we should start looking for your brother's file."

Shizuo fidgeted. "Will it take long?"

"Maybe." Izaya lied smoothly. "I don't have a secretary so they aren't organised." They weren't alphabetical they were in a system only he knew. "Is there anything you can tell me about your brother?"

"I haven't seen him in years. Last I saw him he was quiet and kept to himself. He has mousy brown hair like mine used to be."

"Used to be?" Izaya perked up. "That isn't your real hair colour? It's very vibrant." Shizuo said nothing. It was real. Maybe a sign of power. "Anything else?"

"I don't know. He was taken by a human."

"Human?" Izaya asked. "That's a strange way to say it."

"I mean a man." The blond hurried to cover up his mistake.

"So you're saying your brother was kidnapped? Where from?"

"No. It was his choice. He met this man at the shoreline everyday. Then he left with him. Kasuka called him a talent scout. Do you know what that is?"

Izaya smiled. "I do. It means your brother has probably become an idol or a model."

"What's that? A statue?" Shizuo growled. Izaya raised his hands in a harmless gesture. "Has that h-man hurt my brother?"

"Calm down Shizu-chan. An idol is a star. Whether it's singing or acting, your brother has probably taken a stage name."

"Acting?"

"It would be better to show you."

x-x-x

After convincing Shizuo his brother wasn't in a box, Izaya regretfully waved the blond good bye and followed him home. He kept his distance still not knowing what his interest was. The clues were there but the answer was still vague.

Shizuo was clueless about electronics and everything humans had integrated into their routines. Izaya watched him standing at a crossing tapping his foot on the white lines. His naive creature didn't know basic road safety.

From the information he'd been given. Izaya deduced that the blond was a sea creature. That narrowed it down but not by a lot. In his head he went through all creatures from myth and folk lore that lived in the sea. Mermaid was the main one. A tricky one given that they were bound to the sea. A siren? Shizuo was beautiful and his voice seductive. Kappa? No he couldn't imagine there being anything under those glossy locks.

It took a while and a few close calls and an annoying taxi ride but the blond finally reached a body of water. Izaya watched him look around as if searching for something. He noticed a huge rock pointlessly in the way. Shizuo went right over to it and lifted it up. There was a hole gouged out underneath so not to crush what had been hidden.

Izaya zoomed in with his binoculars, a white grin splitting his face. Shizuo carried his bundle preciously and dove into the water. "Selkie." Izaya announced happily. "Shizu-chan is a selkie."

x-x-x

Izaya stayed close to the bay. There was no point in going all the way back. He'd never expected it to be so easy. Shizuo would be his.

The selkie resurfaced the next morning and hid his precious bundle under the same rock. Izaya put his plan into action. With the blond en route to Ikebukuro, Izaya found the rock cursing as it wouldn't budge. On his orders a construction crew moved it for him with their tools and soon the pelt was in his hands.

Izaya reached his apartment and had just enough time to hide the pelt before there was a knock at the door. He'd made sure the selkie's journey was fraught with delays, accidents and general delays. And so began another productive afternoon of finding the blond's brother.

x-x-x

His front door almost crashed open as Shizuo rushed in looking frantic. Izaya was in his pjs making himself a late night coffee. "Shizu-chan? What are you doing here?"

"It's gone." The selkie growled. "My pelt is gone."

Izaya tilted his head. "What's a pelt? Why didn't you go home?"

"I can't. I can't return to the sea without it."

"You live at sea?" Izaya asked. "In a boat?"

Shizuo shook his head. "No. I live in the sea. I'm a selkie."

Izaya continued to play dumb. "A selkie?"

"A seal. I can take human form when I remove my pelt. But I can't return to the sea unless I put it back on."

Izaya smiled. "Shizu-chan, you're too beautiful to be a seal."

His selkie blinked blushing. "What? I-"

"So you're not human? Do you want me to help you look for your pelt?"

"Yes please. Sorry I-"

"Don't worry about it. That's two things we have to look for. Why don't you rest for now? It's getting late."

"...okay." Shizuo sighed. "Where should I sleep?"

Izaya poured his coffee. "Ah. I don't have any other beds made up. It looks like you'll have to share with me."

"Share with you?" The blond asked quietly.

Izaya nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no."

"Good. I think I have a spare tooth brush." Izaya set his mug down knowing he'd brought a few bits for the blond's permanent stay. "You don't have any clothes, do you?"

Shizuo shook his head downcast. "Only these."

"I'll buy you some tomorrow." Izaya brought back the tooth brush and handed it over. "I'll show you how to use the shower."

x-x-x

Izaya restrained himself for all of two minutes. Shizuo came into his bedroom wearing his shirt and a pair of his boxers. Staying on the left side he waited for the selkie to join him, flashing thigh and belly as he climbed in.

"Thanks for this." Shizuo murmured turning on his side.

"No problem." Izaya grinned moving to explore the shadow he'd seen. His chest rested against Shizuo's back. A glance over one shoulder gave him a peek of cleavage. "Is this why you were so nervous in the bathroom?"

Izaya slid a hand under the shirt touching the blond's soft fleshy mounds. Breasts. Not so male after all.

"Izaya!"

"You have breasts." Izaya murmured in amazement. His hands groped and squeezed enjoying the blond's soft gasps. "What about down here?" His hand slid between Shizuo's thighs finding a rigid bulge much like his own. "So you're a man." Izaya's fingers explored the area touching something soft. "No. You're both."

"Izaya. Don't touch. It feels strange." Shizuo breathed.

Izaya moved his hands cupping the blond's breasts. Hooking his legs around Shizuo's he rolled into a sitting position. "You're beautiful." He murmured. "Stay with me Shizu-chan. Even if you find your brother, until you find your pelt stay with me."

Shizuo nodded. "I will."

Izaya smiled lovingly holding his selkie close. His fingers trailed everywhere finding Shizuo's human form delightful. His fingers dipped inside sending the blond wild.

"Izaya. What is this?"

"Sex." Izaya murmured easing himself inside. Shizuo bucked in his grip hips moving of their own accord. Teasing, tweaking and slamming the blond onto the bed Izaya firmly staked claim stopping only when he couldn't go any more.

"Sex is intense." Shizuo grumbled laying next to him.

Izaya smiled. "That's how much I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yeah. Sleep. We have your brother to look for."

Shizuo nodded curling up against him. "Thank you for helping. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Izaya smiled. "This is your home now."

x-x-x

As ruler of the town the first thing he did was issue banishment to Yuuhei Hanejima otherwise known as Kasuka Heiwajima. The second thing he did was burn the pelt destroying Shizuo's chance of ever returning to his true form and leaving him.

Izaya watched the dying embers brushing away the ash. The blond was his now. "What's that smell?" Shizuo asked trudging into the kitchen. The shirt was open giving Izaya a tempting view of breasts.

"I burnt some toast."

The selkie looked confused. "Toast?"

"Food. Sit down I'll make you some or do you not eat?"

"Usually fish."

Izaya grinned. "Perfect. I know a great sushi place. There's something we should do first. It's something to protect you."

"Protect me?" Shizuo asked. "From what?"

"From my humans learning what you are." Izaya explained. "Someone stole your pelt. They could come after you. Whilst you're above water you'll need my help." Izaya fished a small box from his pocket. "Put this on."

"It's a ring?"

"Yeah. It goes on this finger."

"How will this protect me?" The blond asked holding up his hand.

Izaya stroked over the ring. It was where it belonged. "The ring doesn't mean anything yet. The ritual hasn't been completed. We'll get it done after breakfast."

x-x-x

"Izaya. What is contraception?" Izaya glanced up narrowing his eyes.

"Why do you ask? You didn't speak to anyone did you?"

Shizuo shook his head. "No, there was someone on the phone. Shinra? He said my sickness is because we didn't use contraception."

Izaya stood up quickly, his arms wrapping around his wife. "You're pregnant? That's great news, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned.

"But we haven't found Kasuka yet."

Izaya smiled masking his irritation. "It's only been a month searching. Actors are busy people. He could be anywhere."

"Should we look for him in another town?"

Izaya shook his head leading his pregnant wife into the bedroom. "No, Shizu-chan. In your condition you need to rest. You can't leave this room."

"Why not?"

"Because you're carrying my baby. It's a half selkie child. You're in danger if anyone finds out. I'll make sure you don't get bored." Izaya smiled and proceeded to exhaust the blond.

With Shizuo asleep Izaya got up and left the bedroom. Closing the door he pulled the new lock across and locked the door. Checking the chains were tight he left the apartment activating the security for the front door and the sensor beams for the hall. Happy with the measures in place Izaya set off to run his town.

End


	50. Alpha x Beta x Omega

Title:- Alpha x Beta x Omega

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Mikado and his two boyfriends are living together but only Izaya knows the teen is cheating on him.

 _A/N:- Three divine beasts done. Next chapter for Hiiii._

Mikado could finally relax. Seeing Shizuo at his school had been a nice surprise, until he'd remembered what he'd asked Izaya to do. His other boyfriend would have been watching. He'd been careful and subtly probed the informant to see what he knew. Two days later Mikado was satisfied Izaya hadn't seen them.

Things had seemingly calmed down. Izaya and Shizuo had found a common ground and although still bickered, they weren't violent to each other. The only injuries was the fist shaped bruise under Izaya's ribs and the bite mark he possessed.

It wasn't like he'd planned to further his lies. Mikado had panicked after the mark had been discovered and said the first thing that come to mind. The lies were falling easier from the tip of his tongue. The look of guilt and regret that had passed over his boyfriend's face back then had made him feel just as guilty. But what was done was done. Neither of his boyfriend's were any wiser to what he was doing.

Since that incident Mikado had noticed a certain closeness between the fortissimo and informant. One that he wasn't sure he liked. The closer they got the easier one of them would slip and spill the secret. That couldn't happen. That was why he'd made a decision.

Izaya was in the bath giving him and Shizuo time to talk. His boyfriend glanced at the wound he'd picked the scabs from and frowned. "Shizuo-san, can we talk?"

"Sure kid."

Mikado smiled leading Shizuo into the kitchen and completely out of ear shot. "I um... I'm in my final year of school and I need to do well, so maybe we could-"

"You want to break up?" Shizuo rumbled looking downcast.

Mikado resisted the urge to smile. "No. I just think we should take a break from...uh sex."

"Oh. Okay." Shizuo agreed. "Anything else?"

"No. That's it." Mikado stepped into the blond leaning on tip toes to kiss his lips. "I love you, Shizuo-san."

His boyfriend nodded touching his cheek as if he was porcelain. "Me too."

x-x-x

Shizuo retreated to his room. Mikado had pulled a sex ban, probably due to him being too rough as well as biting. They'd always had a strict no marks rule so why he'd broken it, he didn't know. Biting was an alpha thing and he wasn't an alpha. Not even close. But his heat made him do some stupid things. It made him desperate and needy, it made him crave anyone to fix the burning itch. That night even Izaya would have done. The thought made him sick. Thankfully he'd been aware and his hatred for the flea had guided him through.

Now he was alone and his real heat was due to start any moment now. Shizuo reached under his pillow pulling out a small tray of suppressants. Would they even work? He'd been on them so long and now he was having heat spots outside of his cycle. It wasn't normal but he couldn't go to the damn doctor's about it, not with Izaya poking his nose into everything. As it was he'd only managed to change his results by threatening the nurse that performed the test. That had been a bad day.

Shizuo didn't want to cheat on his boyfriend. Jerking the flea off had been his limit. Nor did he want to suffer through it alone. The only thing he could do is work to have the ban removed. Then things could return to normal. It hadn't been a problem until they'd moved in together. Mikado had chosen a bad time to place a sex ban.

x-x-x

Izaya knew he was due a grilling from Shiki. He'd gone awol long enough and although working from home with his laptop, it still counted as a break from his informant duties. His boyfriend was to blame. Mikado was cheating on him. As soon as he left the apartment the teen would probably be all over the protozoan. The thought made his stomach turn.

Firstly he was a little impressed how the sly little raven had dared to cheat on him for two years and he hadn't been any wiser. Hadn't even suspected. It kind of made him a failure at being an informant if he couldn't see what was right under his nose. Then there was the one Mikado had cheated on him with. Why Shizuo of all people? According to the protozoan they'd been dating two years, the same as him. So how had the teen planned that? They'd only met up every other day after school. He hadn't thought of it as weird because Mikado had homework.

Now that he thought about it his boyfriend was probably shacking up with Shizuo during those times. Supposedly he should be thankful about that. Mikado would have made sure not to give him sloppy seconds. At least he should have. Izaya cringed at the other scenario.

For now he'd allayed the teen's suspicions that he knew. Mikado had been a little angel for two days subtly probing him for clues. Izaya gave a few away freely and made his cheating boyfriend work for the rest.

"Izaya-san, I'm making coffee. Do you want one?"

Izaya opened his eyes seeing his boyfriend leaning against the door frame. "I know what I want." Holding out his hand the teen blushed glancing back towards Shizuo's room. "Ne, Mikado-kun is something wrong?"

"No." Mikado closed the door and climbed onto his bed. Izaya grinned and rolled away.

"Well I suppose I should get up." Izaya shrugged. "Can't stay in bed all day."

"Weren't we-"

Izaya raised a brow. "Weren't we what?"

The teen sighed. "Nothing."

"Where's that protozoan?"

"In his room."

"Is he sick or something? I didn't see him at breakfast." Izaya stared at the blond's door.

"Oh he ate and went back." Mikado touched his arm. "I think he said he was feeling a little under the weather."

"Hn and here I thought idiots didn't catch colds. Has he had anything for it?" Izaya looked down seeing Mikado tugging at his arm. "Has he had anything for it?" He asked again.

"I don't know. What should we do today?"

"Well it's my turn to cook so I guess I'll make the brute some miso soup for lunch. Do you want to help?"

"No. I have homework to do."

Izaya shrugged heading to the kitchen.

x-x-x

Shizuo's heat hit him hard. It had been bad before he'd taken Mikado as his boyfriend. Never this bad. It meant he'd come into exposed contact with his mate. The back of his neck tingled itching for their bodies to become one and the bond to be set. Shizuo raked his nails across his neck hating what he was.

There were very few alphas he'd kept in contact with. Tom he had felt wasn't his mate and safe to continue seeing. His boss didn't ask questions and gave him the time he needed. Shizuo was pretty sure Tom wasn't the one. Then there was Kadota but they only saw each other on passing occasion. It was unlikely to be him. There was no one new he'd met or maybe he'd accidentally bumped into them. It happened during his fights.

Shizuo groaned shaking his head. He was sweating, his body radiating heat like a furnace. His eyes could barely stay open, watery and blurred. A haze drifted slowly across his mind attempting to block out all rationality. If he gave into it the heat would seek out his mate and he'd lose control.

It was lucky his room mates were an omega and a beta. Things would get messy if there was an alpha. Clenching his fists Shizuo dug his nails into his palms until he drew blood. Biting down on the inside of his cheek he focused on staying sane.

Burning desire ripped into him, sliding along the map of nerves battering at the shields of his mind. Shizuo growled in frustration. His hand sought relief but even that was short lived. The burning core couldn't be reached. Shizuo felt it a painful throbbing in his lower body, his rigid dick like molten rock wouldn't cool.

x-x-x

Mikado poked his head out. He'd finished his homework, Izaya would have no reason not to spend time with him. His mouth pursed into a frown. Izaya was sitting in his chair staring at Shizuo's bedroom door.

"Izaya-san, I'm finished." Mikado forced a smile hurrying to join his boyfriend.

"Hn." The informant continued to stare at the door.

"So what should we do now?" Mikado asked coyly lowering himself onto Izaya's lap.

"Shizu-chan hasn't come out. I left the soup outside the door. It's probably gone cold now. Such a selfish protozoan." Izaya murmured.

"But that gives us plenty of time alone." Mikado smiled uneasily moving in front of Izaya's face. His boyfriend looked at him and snarled. Fear flitted across his face quickly moving away. He got the message. Izaya wasn't to be disturbed.

x-x-x

Shizuo tore into his pillows burying his face in the only remaining one. Clawing the sheets his hips ground against the mattress. "Shit. Go down." Shizuo groaned taking hold with both hands.

The tips of his fingers sizzled cold against his feverish skin, gliding smoothly over his hips. Shizuo gave a little gasp of surprise, squeezing his eyes closed. The tip of his finger disappeared pulled inside. Rolling onto his side, the blond curled into a ball panting as he tried to ease the storm.

x-x-x

Mikado paced bored and a little annoyed. Izaya hadn't moved an inch his eyes glued to the door. Since the first time he hadn't tried to intervene. Seeing Izaya look at him as if he was a stranger had been terrifying. The teen wasn't clued up on Alphas so he didn't know what Izaya's current state meant. Worst case scenario was Izaya had found his omega mate and they were in the direction of his stare.

For a moment there was hope. Izaya blinked and went to the kitchen. "Izaya-san." Mikado followed.

"Ah, Mikado-kun. Can you get the dishes from outside Shizu-chan's room? I'll get started on dinner."

Mikado nodded bringing them back to the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Don't know yet." Izaya answered opening the fridge. "Something nutritional and high in energy."

x-x-x

The next morning Shizuo pulled himself out of bed dragging his exhausted body across the room into the bathroom. He couldn't manage standing up, instead semi falling into the bath. It took a while to get the plug in. With one last burst of effort he turned the taps and let the tub fill.

Fates warning had been a bitch. His heat this time was the worst it had ever been. For now he'd overdosed on suppressants to keep it at bay. Hopefully it didn't come back with a vengeance. Shizuo was tired and sore, scratch marks littering his body. He'd fought, pleaded and begged for it to be over going so far as asking for his mate. If this was how his heat was going to be from now on he'd rather be claimed.

After his bath Shizuo stumbled out to get dressed. He wasn't going anywhere so donned a short sleeve shirt and black jeans that were a little too snug but they created friction every time he moved. Shizuo sat down feeling the zipper rub against his cock. "Nn."

Starving he left the room. "Morning."

"Morning Shizuo-san, are you feeling better?" Mikado asked.

"Yeah. You're not at school?"

"Weekend." His boyfriend smiled.

"Ah. So school tomorrow?"

"No, summer break."

Shizuo smiled before remembering his boyfriend's little intimacy ban. Not only that but he was thinking of tracking down his mate. "Oh. Any plans?"

"I was thinking maybe we could do something together. Just the two of us."

Shizuo tilted his head. "I thought you said-"

"I meant a date. We could have a picnic on a roof top somewhere." Mikado smiled nervously. "What do you think?"

Like that everything felt better. Shizuo nodded. Somewhere just the two of them away from prying eyes and away from any alphas that could potentially be his mate. "Sounds good."

His boyfriend smiled. "Should we make a list of what to get?"

"I have nothing to do. I might as well cook."

"Okay, but don't-"

"Tell the flea. I know." Shizuo sighed. "You like rice balls right?"

x-x-x

As Shizuo's spirits soared, Izaya's plummeted. Mikado felt something tense between them. Their relationship was quickly crumbling. Izaya hadn't slept with him since the morning rendezvous after Shizuo had ravaged him.

Mikado had done everything to try and catch his boyfriend's attention short of modelling the pink panties Kasuka had gotten him. Izaya had gone cold on him. Once again it crossed his mind that Izaya knew the truth after all. That wouldn't explain his boyfriend's erratic mood swings. Izaya wasn't violent but he had a short temper. The informant was snappish, spacey and generally ignored him.

It was a bad sign but at the same time allowed quality time with his other boyfriend when Shizuo came out of his room. In the early hours of that morning Mikado broke his ban becoming one with his boyfriend. Now he was in the bathroom freshening up before it was time to meet up with Shizuo.

The other door opened just as he was about to step into the shower. Izaya looked rough stumbling in towards him. "Morning." His boyfriend grinned nipping at his neck.

"Morning." Mikado blushed ducking into the shower. Izaya closed him in. "Izaya-san, don't."

"Why? You like it. Or do you have something better to do?"

Mikado tilted his neck allowing Izaya more room. "N-no. Nothing important."

"Good." Izaya pressed him against the wall. Mikado smiled hooking his legs around the informant's waist.

x-x-x

Izaya stretched refreshed and finding himself feeling more normal than he could remember. It had been a week from hel full of mood swings. Mikado was in bed next to him where they'd spent the day.

His boyfriend nervously reached for his phone looking guiltily at the screen. "Something wrong?"

"No. Masaomi spamming me."

Izaya smiled knowingly. "Where's Shizu-chan?"

"He went out." Mikado sighed.

"When will he be back?" Izaya sat up reaching for his pants.

"I don't know."

With a growl he hopped out of bed pulling on his clothes.

"Where are you going?"

Izaya shrugged. "For a walk. I need some air."

"Oh. Do you want me to come?"

Izaya shook his head. "No."

x-x-x

He found Shizuo sitting by a fountain, a pack of cigarettes in one hand and a hamper in the other. "Hey, Shizu-chan."

The blond glanced up at him miserably before looking back down. Izaya sat down beside him. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Shizuo grumbled.

"Okay. What's with the hamper? Is it empty?" Izaya lifted the lid seeing multiple packages wrapped neatly.

"...It was supposed to be a picnic with my boyfriend."

Izaya groaned. "He didn't show up?"

"No." Shizuo sighed. "Apparently he was with the blond kid."

Izaya swallowed nervously. "You don't sound convinced."

"I was talking to him at the time. I should have expected this."

Izaya took the hamper. "Why? There's no tuna."

"Things haven't been going so well. I guess I'm tired." The blond tipped his head back staring up at the sky. "Flea, do you ever think it's easier to give into fate?"

Izaya grinned. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Finding our mates is unavoidable."

"Maybe. So your boyfriend stood you up and lied about it." Izaya stood up. "Come on let's go home."

"I can't." The protozoan refused his hand. "Flea, my boyfriend is the kid. He asked me not to tell you. I can't go home. "

Izaya ground his teeth together. "Where will you go?" He didn't like the thought of Shizuo not being home.

"A hotel I guess. I should get going." Shizuo rose like a zombie. "It's my turn to cook so you can take that. See you around flea."

"Shizu-chan, wait." Izaya reached out. His hand was brushed away. Izaya felt a ball of rage flare up within him.

x-x-x

Mikado jumped hearing the front door slam against the wall. Izaya was back holding a hamper basket looking completely pissed off. " Mikado-kun! What did you do to my Shizu-chan?"

The teen blinked. "I don't-"

"Yes you do. Why did you stand him up? You know he's not coming home tonight. Who knows what could happen to him!" Izaya snapped putting the hamper down.

Mikado paled. Izaya knew what he's done. "I- I can explain. Shizuo and I-"

"Are dating." His boyfriend growled. "Yeah I know. Don't care. Who do you think you are to treat my Shizu-chan that way. He has feelings. All he's ever wanted is to be loved. What right do you have to treat him this way?"

Mikado flinched at Izaya's tone backing away. "I text him."

"Yeah after he'd spent hours waiting for you. Shizu-chan knows you lied. Masaomi-kun was right there."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. You messed up. If you were going to date both of us at least treat us equally. There's a word for someone like you Mikado-kun. You don't deserve my Shizu-chan."

Mikado stood shaking. This was the same Izaya he'd been with all week. "Izaya-san I-"

"Tell it to Shizu-chan if he ever comes back. Was it fun testing his feelings for you?" Izaya sneered.

Mikado clenched his fists. "I wasn't testing him. I was testing you!"

Izaya blinked in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

"I-I wanted to know if you really loved me." Mikado rushed out.

"I bit you didn't I?"

"Only because I'd been sleeping with Shizuo-san."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Izaya prowled closer towering over him with menace.

"Because everything for you is Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan. Since when was he yours? I-" Mikado swallowed hard. Izaya moved slamming him against the wall. "I think Shizuo-san is your mate."

There. He'd said it. What Izaya did with the knowledge was up to him. It looked like he'd lost one boyfriend.

The informant laughed. "My mate? Did you forget I'm an alpha? There's no such thing as an alpha alpha pair."

"I know that." Mikado cried. "That's why I think Shizuo-san might be an omega!"

End


	51. Project Izaya

Title:- Project Izaya

Pairing:- Fem Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, smut

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

"Ugh. Shit. Fell asleep." Shizuka raised her heavy head from the mountain of books spread over her desk. There were a dozen messages on her phone asking where she was.

"Professor Heiwajima!" The door to her lab burst open and there was her fiancé looking frustrated again. They'd agreed to keep it professional at work hence the formal name.

"Morning Professor Tanaka." Shizuka grumbled combing a hand through her hair. She was in dyer need of a shower and some food. Damn when was the last time she'd eaten?

"You didn't come home last night again." Tom sighed closing the door. "Can't you take a break?"

"Soon." Shizuka smoothed down her lab coat picking at a cream coloured patch. "I've almost reached a breakthrough."

"You said that last week. How long are you going to spend researching a blob?" Tom complained pointing at the tall cylinder container. Inside was a floating mass. It was always changing shape and colour. Shizuka found it fascinating.

"Izaya is taking his time." Shizuka explained.

"Izaya? You've named the thing?" Tom asked running a hand through his dreadlocks.

"Not me. Professor Kyouko. In her report she says it turned into the spitting image of her deceased son. So she named it Izaya."

"The same professor whose findings were discredited?"

"Kyouko was my mentor. It's up to me to carry on her research."

"A research that is taking up all your time. What is with all these books?" Tom waved a hand at her desk.

"It's my original study on mythological creatures and supernatural. We know Izaya can take human shape so the next step is other creatures." Shizuka rubbed her eyes. She was still tired.

"We don't know if it can take human form. For all we know it's a chemical reaction. Have you tried dissecting it?"

"No. Kyouko was adamant that Izaya is not to be cut up."

"Well you'll be home for dinner tonight, won't you?"

Shizuka nodded. "Yeah. I'll have everything finished today."Tom kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll leave you to it then."

Shizuka watched him leave before turning back to the cylinder. "Okay Izaya. Let's get started." Her hand rested on the glass, the blob inside elongated pulsing a crystallised red as it touched the container.

x-x-x

Shizuka mumbled to herself flicking through her books. According to Kyouko Izaya took on the personality and mannerisms as well as the appearance. Yet all she'd witnessed was the floating blob. Maybe Tom was right and she was wasting her time.

"Professor Heiwajima, do you want anything from the shops?"

Shizuka blushed as her tummy rumbled growling worse than she ever could. "Please." She told the assistant.

There had to be something in Kyouko's report. Flicking through the drawers she found family photos of the professor and her son. Shizuka found the one with the clearest shot and took it to the cylinder.

"According to Kyouko her son is your base form. To create you she used his dna." Shizuka held up the picture. "You should be able to transform into this?"

In front of her the blob split apart growing as it became long and stringy. Shizuka watched mesmerised reaching for the video camera. Almost ten minutes later she was standing in front of Izaya's base form.

Excited she opened the cylinder and let the creature step out. It was slow but bare feet made the step. "Amazing." Shizuka breathed. Curiously she circled Izaya looking between him and the picture for abnormalities. There were none. Izaya's transformation was flawless, red eyes blinking slowly as he watched her. "I guess Kyouko is your mother for creating you. She wanted her son back so badly."

Shizuka lifted a hand gently touching the shapeshifter's cheek. "You've given me the evidence I need to prove your mother's work."

Izaya took another step falling against her. "Careful, I don't know if you can be hurt." Shizuka eased Izaya back into the cylinder. Izaya watched her before dissolving back into the blob she was used to seeing. "Hah. I hope the video came out okay."

x-x-x

It was late. Shizuka kept her promise packing up her materials and locking up her research. It was time to go home. The door swung shut making her jump. "Sheesh. Don't scare me like that." The blonde grumbled seeing Tom. "I was just leaving. I didn't forget our promise."

She couldn't decide whether it was sweet or irritating that Tom had come to pick her up. But his arms around her made everything all better. Shizuka felt desire stir within her. Because of Izaya she'd neglected both herself and her fiancé.

"You shouldn't touch me." Shizuka groaned. "I can't remember the last time I showered." Her fiancé ignored her pulling her against his chest. "Tom, I'm sweaty." She complained moaning as he nuzzled her nape.

His hand slid under her blouse and bra cupping her breast. "Ah. Not in the lab." She murmured jumping as his hand crawled up her skirt. "Tom!"

Tom slid a hand into her panties crooking his fingers. "Tom. Not there. Ah!"

Shizuka melted against him kept up by his strong arms. Her hands covered the front of her skirt feeling Tom's fingers dip into her. "Tom. Don't tease. You promised. No teasing." Shizuka cried shaking.

Tom kissed her hiking up her skirt and tugging her panties aside. Shizuka cried out as he thrust inside her. Her body bent over her books sending several scattering to the floor. "More." She moaned. Her blouse buttons popped open, breasts spilling out of her bra. Tom attacked them teasing their stiff peaks. "Tom. I love you."

x-x-x

Shizuka groaned waking up half dressed on the lab floor. Her fiancé had gone. Probably to get her a change of clothes and something to clean herself with. Now she definitely needed a shower. Glancing at the container she sighed. "Doing that in front of Izaya. I hope it didn't hinder his learning abilities."

Shizuka blushed as she stood feeling Tom's seed inside her. Looking around she grabbed her panties and the sides of her blouse. Semi dressed she glanced at the time and quickly hurried for the showers.

The shower room was mainly for washing off chemicals. Shizuka stripped down and stepped under the spray. Thankfully there was shower gel and shampoo. With her hair once again wet and grease free, Shizuka dipped her fingers inside herself scraping her inner walls clean.

A large hand slapped against the wall beside her. Shizuka turned around seeing her fiancé. "You came inside. We agreed we're too busy to try for kids."

Tom silenced her with a kiss, naked as she was. His heat pressed into her pinning her against the wall. Shizuka gasped throwing her legs around Tom's waist. He pinned her wrists above her head driving his weight into her.

"Slow down." Shizuka gasped feeling weak. His hips kept moving. Tired she slumped against him. "I haven't eaten since lunch. We didn't have dinner last night. Hey I know you're angry. Say something. Tom, you know I love you right?"

x-x-x

Shizuka grimaced looking at her chipped nails and hair that although long and glossy once again, needed bleaching to cover her roots. Or maybe she should just dye it back to brunette. It was less hassle.

Izaya swirled in his container pulsing as she got near. Picking up her books she laid them back onto if the pile. Her phone had a dozen foul messages from her fiancé. Still pissed and wouldn't even say the comments to her face. It was the hottest sex they'd ever had.

Deciding to confront him, Shizuka left her lab. "Professor Heiwajima, I brought doughnuts in." The assistant called. Licking her lips she beelined for the doughnuts.

Six doughnuts later Shizuka was happy and relaxed licking the icing from her fingers. It wasn't proper food but for now it would do. The door to Tom's lab was closed. Her fiancé didn't like showing off his research.

Opening the door a crack her smile faltered. Tom was there having sex. She couldn't see the woman's face but the heels and long legs were a give away. Turning away in disgust she ran from the building. Tom had cheated on her. Her fiancé had been sleeping with someone else whilst she'd been locked in her research.

Looking down at the ring on her finger, tears threatened to fall. They'd been high school sweet hearts. She'd been a couple of years behind but they'd followed the same path bringing them to work together. Clearly that wasn't enough for Tom.

x-x-x

Shizuka returned to her lab not surprised to see Tom waiting for her. Easing the ring from her finger she tossed it at him. "Get out."

"Shizuka? What's wrong?"

"Like you don't know. I know your little secret." Shizuka scowled. "Get out. We're through."

"After what we did earlier? You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah I am. I don't want to see you again!"

"Good luck with that we work together." Tom scowled. "You're as crazy as your mentor. Keep your research and that thing."

Shizuka trembled hearing the door slam. Tears ran down her cheeks but she didn't bother to brush them away. It was over. Her first love ended in betrayal. Behind her there was a knock on the cylinder. Shizuka turned around seeing Izaya swirl into his base form.

Opening the cylinder she let Izaya step out. His red eyes stared at her, his arms circling her waist. "Are you trying to comfort me?" Shizuka asked softly. "I see you're learning emotional responses." Izaya touched her cheek sweeping up one of her tears.

"I'm sad." Shizuka explained. "I'll probably be sad for a long time."

Izaya leaned closer pressing his lips against hers. Shizuka smiled. "You shouldn't do things you've seen me and Tom do. Come on. Back you go."

Izaya released her allowing her to ease him back inside the cylinder. He stared at her. Shizuka walked away glancing behind her to see Izaya still in his base form.

She sat at her desk re-reading Kyouko's reports. They weren't very detailed and like usual her mentor had coded everything. Shizuka cursed wiping her eyes as small puddles dotted the paper. "Shit." She'd have to move out and find somewhere else to live. How long had they saved up for the apartment? They'd been so happy together visiting apartment after apartment choosing their first home together.

Izaya knocked on the cylinder again. "Yeah. Still sad." She grumbled turning the page. "Not as sad as your mother." Shizuka sighed. Her mentor had lost everything. With nothing left Kyouko had thrown herself from the roof of the building.

In her reports it was clear she had been deteriorating. Her writings were mainly coded and scratchy. The final page had the words. _The monster is not my son. I'm going to join my baby._ It was a suicide note. One that Shizuka hadn't handed in. She'd inherited Kyoko's work and all her projects. She didn't want Izaya to end up disposed of.

Shizuka looked at Izaya standing in his container. He was still staring at her. After all she was the only one left that could take care of him.

"I don't want to go home." Shizuka sniffled. Until she found somewhere else to stay she could stay at the lab.

x-x-x

Shizuka packed her bags leaving behind everything Tom had given her. It was the most painful thing she had to do. Every memory was a crushing weight on her chest. It didn't help when her ex fiancé arrived.

"You're really going?" Tom asked standing in her way.

"I am."

"Can't we talk about this?"

Shizuka glared. "What is there to talk about?" She growled.

"Us. Tell me what I did wrong? Shizuka I love you even if you do neglect me."

"I can't be with you." Shizuka pushed Tom aside and left.

She returned to the lab hiding her belongings under the desk and turning the counter into a makeshift bed. It wasn't very comfortable but for now it was what she had.

"Looks like it's just me and you Izaya." Shizuka sighed grabbing a knife from the drawer. Bunching up her hair she tore the sharp blade through it. Long hair only got in the way. She went to throw it away before tucking the snipped locks in test tubes. They could come in handy for future experiments.

Brushing herself down she smoothed the hairs from her shoulders. Picking up a shorter strand she held it up. Not one of hers. Tom's most likely. She was always getting strands of his hair on her clothes. That wouldn't happen now. Shizuka tossed it in the bin brushing at her shoulder length hair. Sliding off her lab coat she tossed it over the back of her chair and climbed onto the counter. "Goodnight Izaya."

End


	52. Don't drop the soap

Title:- Don't drop the soap.

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Summary:- Shizuo's time as a freeman is up.

Requested by:- guest

It starts in a prison cell. As it always does. Shizuo Heiwajima thief and rule breaker sits waiting for processing. It's the umpteenth time he's been in the same cell and it won't be the last. After all he can't win against tasers and numbers. The station is as always short staffed and the cell has the same weakness as each time before it. Shizuo sighs stretches and walks over to the door. There's a creak as its lifted from its rusty hinges and opened the wrong way.

He's picked the time where there's only two officers and a receptionist. They don't stop him. One of them is sporting a cast on his arm. The other looks ready to bolt. Shizuo ignores them walking from the station and back towards his home.

Home of course varies. Being a criminal doesn't offer much stability. It's not so fun being naked in bed and having the cops knock down the door. That doesn't mean he doesn't have one. Thanks to his earnings and a little help from his brother, the blond has multiple safe apartments scattered all over Ikebukuro.

For now he chooses the closest one to get out from underneath prying eyes. It's small with only the basic clothing, foot and money to keep him going. Shizuo showers, eats and turns in for the night.

When he awakes it's to pack up and move on. There's no news reports yet so the police aren't worried about catching him. Shizuo knows he still has time. He leaves with black hair, glasses and a nerdy assemble.

Tom won't contact him for at least 48 hours. His friend and sempai doesn't like risks. He needs to stay low especially off Kadota and his group of vigilantes.

Shizuo flicks his fingers mourning the absence of a cigarette. He doesn't have any and it doesn't go well with his disguise.

x-x-x

Two days later he's back with Tom. His friend is satisfied that he hasn't been followed. Tom and his crew are gearing up for a big job that will set each of them up for life. Shizuo isn't a fan of guns. He doesn't kill or hurt innocents. Apart from that anything is fair play. It's a mask over another mask as he gets ready. His job is to rip the vault door from its hinges and lift the load.

He doesn't pay attention as the rest deal with the staff and civilians. Striding over to the door he gouges his fingers into the thick steel and pulls. After a little exertion it groans and swings open defeated.

Shizuo and Tom hurry in with Tom lifting what he can. Shizuo grabs the pedestal holding the money and lifts it. It doesn't fit through the door but Tom and three others stand there holding bags open. Tipping the money inside, Shizuo fills his own bags and gets ready to leave.

Outside he can hear sirens. But it's too late. The getaway van is outside ready to go. They load up, climb on and their gone.

This time it's on the news. Shizuo sits back watching the cctv footage being shown. Tom had always said they lacked a computer genius. His share of money was elevating his feet.

x-x-x

Shizuo walks around lost in the crowd dressed as an ordinary salaryman. Tom has currently cut ties so they can't be linked together. Considering his track record of getting caught it was probably a wise decision.

He's heading for the station when a man in a police uniform joins his side. "Morning Shizu-chan, going somewhere?"

The blond growls glaring at the sole reason he keeps getting captured. "Here to arrest me?" He'd long since given up on acting when his disguise was questioned.

"Me? No I'm off duty. That gives you three hours head start. No wait, I need to have lunch. That's another hour. I know you were involved in the bank robbery. Who else can rip off doors like you?"

x-x-x

Shizuo loses himself in the underground where the law abiding citizens feared to tread. It was a chance to make a bit more money too. Cage fighting. Shizuo stepped in and the producers of the show tossed victims in one after the other.

His fingers clutched the steel holed dome. Shizuo was fast and although merciful still sent every single one to the hospital. His winnings rose higher and higher.

"Police. Everyone stay where you are!" Shizuo backed out of the cage and fled quietly through the panicked crowd leaving Izaya with another mess to sort out. For the time being he'd delayed the annoyance.

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned forgetting that some of his safe houses were strange. Still he was back to bartending even if it was in the gay district as a drag queen. Whatever that meant. It was break from his criminal activities. Kasuka would be proud.

Shizuo quickly found that the disguise wasn't working. Not for his temper or keeping a low profile. Tearing off the wig he slipped out of the back door finding the closest safe house before being chatted up again.

The delinquent look suited him better. Shizuo shrugged on a black suit and styled his hair. He was back to where he started. The yakuza. It's where he had been since dropping out of high school.

Shizuo climbed in the waiting car and let it take him to headquarters. His handler glanced at him and nodded once. They weren't worried about him getting caught. Not when he could easily walk out again. He hadn't been to proper jail yet and he didn't plan on going anytime soon.

x-x-x

A month later Shizuo resurfaces out of his hidey hole and takes another job with Tom. His sempai has finally managed to recruit a hacker. They meet up with Tom gushing over the new guy's skills.

"The things we can do now. This has opened new avenues for us."

"Guess so." Shizuo takes a long awaited drag of his cigarette. "So what's this new job?"

"An old acquaintance of mine got himself arrested. I need your help to break him out."

"Wait. Prison? You want me to get caught?"

"You're the only one that can't be held. Get in and out. Our new hacker will keep you off camera. One of guards works for us. You'll be fine."

Shizuo groaned. "Fine. But I better get paid for this. I've never been to prison."

x-x-x

It's the first time Shizuo lets himself get captured. It's annoying how smug the officers are when the handcuffs are on his wrists. There he sits in his cell resisting the urge to break out.

"Fuck this." The blond growls standing up. He can just find the prison and smash the gates down.

"Hello, Shizu-chan." Izaya grins waving at him through the bars. "We've had the hinges fixed. Looks like management finally took a hint. I've been assigned to watch over you during your stay."

Shizuo bristled the officer smirking. "You're going to prison for a very long time. No bail for you. You'd better be on your best behaviour too or who knows what they'll do to you."

Shizuo growled. "I can handle a few punches."

"Oh I wasn't talking about that." Izaya held up a mug dragging it noisily across the bars. The keys jangled in the lock, Izaya stepping into his personal space. "Don't you know what they do to guys like you in prison?"

"Fight?" The thief sighed.

"That's for the rough tough looking guys. You're more pretty boy. That will get you in trouble." Shizuo knew he looked confused. The officer laughed. "I really need to show you ne?"

"I'd prefer you stop babbling." Shizuo growled.

"Well you'll need to beware of your room mates and watch your back in the showers."

Shizuo shrugged watching as Izaya got closer. He was bored and the door was just swinging open. How could he not leave? Izaya smirked so he threw a punch falling back against the wall as the officer ducked and threw his weight forward.

Shizuo retaliated with a blind punch forcing Izaya back. "Ah well. Looks like you'll just have to find out first hand. Anything can become a weapon." Shizuo growled eyeing the knife at his throat. "See now you can't move."

"I can still knock your head off." Shizuo snarled.

"Before or after I slit your throat? Here it's just me. How will you defend yourself against three or a dozen?"

Shizuo shivered as the officer pressed into him, brushing a hand over the front of his pants. "What are you doing?"

Izaya grinned. "Educating you. Clearly you missed those lessons before you dropped out of school."

It was strange. Having the officer touch him didn't disgust him. Shizuo found his breath coming in shallow pants. His strength appeared to leave him. Strange but not unpleasant.

"Ah, you've gotten so big down here." Izaya purred. "Don't tell me you like this?"

Shizuo shuddered thanking the wall for keeping him upright. It felt good. So good. Izaya turned him pressing him against the wall. The officer's hand slapped across his behind. Being half naked didn't bother him so much.

"Look how defenceless you are. Not fighting back at all. Poor helpless, Shizu-chan."

Fighting back? Shizuo wanted more. He didn't understand what Izaya was doing to his body but if it felt this good, why stop him?

"Since its your first time I'll use this to prepare you." Izaya waved a small tube above his head. "Others won't be so kind or there will be a general lack of supplies."

Shizuo gasped eyes wide. The officer's fingers were cold inside him. So deep inside him. "Hah." He felt like bursting. It was better than Tom treating him to a dairy buffet after a score.

"Still not fighting back?" Izaya touched something that made his head spin. "You really are hopeless, Shizu-chan." Shizuo bit down a whimper as he was left empty. Not for long. Izaya spread him unzipping his uniform pants. It was hot and filling. So filling. Shizuo gouged his fingers into the wall.

The pair of them ended up on the small metal bed. Shizuo held on smothering his cries as Izaya slammed inside him repeatedly. This was what awaited him in prison? This was what he had been missing? Ah, so this is what those guys in the bar wanted. He shouldn't have turned them down.

Depression washed over him when Izaya finished up. "Get dressed. Someone will check on you soon. Make sure you don't drop the soap." Shizuo lounged lazily on the bed. "Oh, I almost forgot." Izaya smirked. "Don't worry about what I just did. Chances are it won't happen. Worst case scenarios ne?"

Shizuo sat up.

"That stuff only really happens in western prisons. The place you're going is like a disciplinary camp. You'll be alone with someone to shadow your every move." Izaya grinned waving on the other side of the bars. "Well that's that. Enjoy prison. One last thing. Your partner and his friends will be joining you soon. They shouldn't have put their trust in an unknown hacker. You knew it was only a matter of time protozoan."

Shizuo stared after the officer feeling crushed. What did that mean? Izaya knew the hacker? He was already thinking about breaking out and warning Tom. But first he had a job to do.

End

Omake

"Orihara!" Izaya slung the criminal behind bars and locked the door. They were so much easier to catch than Shizuo. "Boss wants to see you."

"So you'll finish the paperwork on this one?" Izaya grinned. Skipping inside the office he closed the door. His boss looked furious.

"Never in the history of our law keeping have we been so humiliated! The prison called. We have an escapee. Heiwajima Shizuo. He knocked the guards out and tore the gates apart. He closed them after so he was the only one to get out as far as we're aware. The prisoners are in a riot."

Izaya smirked. "Ah Shizu-chan. I know where he will be."

His boss straightened. "You do? Where?"

"My bedroom. Probably." His boss soured.

"You think this is the time for jokes? You're suspended until further notice. I don't have time for officers like you. We have to catch this criminal. Get out!"

Izaya shrugged skipping out of the station. "Who was joking?" He smirked.

End


	53. Alpha x Beta x Omega 2

Title:- Alpha x Beta x Omega 2

Pairing:- Izaya X Mikado X Shizuo

Rating:- M

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to alpha x beta x omega.

 _A/N:- Zelda completed. Oh yeah!_

"You think Shizu-chan is an omega?" Izaya asked in disbelief. Of all the lies to come up with Mikado picked the most ridiculous of all. "Nice try."

"Think about it. Both you and Shizuo have been strange all week. The only time we have sex is after I've been close to him."

"Coincidence." Izaya shrugged. "Shizu-chan isn't an omega. It was the first thing I checked. I could of humiliated him if he was."

"What if he had the results changed?" Mikado persisted on his ridiculous theory.

"Shizu-chan doesn't like violence. He doesn't use it unless provoked. You're changing the subject."

"You don't believe me."

Izaya laughed. That seemed to annoy his boyfriend.

"Fine. Go into Shizuo's room."

Izaya tensed. "Why? Shizu-chan made it clear he didn't want anyone in there."

"If you won't go in there you have to admit the possibility of Shizuo being your mate." Mikado stubbornly folded his arms.

"...why not? It's not like the brute will ever know." Izaya shot a glare at the younger raven. Mikado pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Izaya followed stumbling back against the wall. His senses went into overdrive, his pants becoming painfully tight.

"What's wrong, Izaya-san?" Mikado asked calmly watching his reaction.

"Nothing." Izaya growled moving to leave. Mikado padded over to the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Proving a point." The teen answered rolling across the sheets.

"What is that going to prove?" Izaya stepped out of the room. Mikado shrugged closing the door.

"I'm coated in Shizuo's scent. Can you stay in control?"

x-x-x

Shizuo was an omega. Mikado knew it with certainty. Worse yet his boyfriend was probably in heat. It hurt as Izaya slammed him into the wall and bit deep into his nape.

Mikado shivered at the possessiveness. Izaya had him against the wall thrusting into him. His boyfriend wasn't in control. Izaya had most likely never loved him. Not as much as his mate.

He was a beta, a placebo for the both of them. Mikado had thought he was Shizuo and Izaya's everything. As it turned out he was nothing.

x-x-x

Izaya groaned coming to his senses. He was in his bedroom with no knowledge of getting there. Mikado lay naked beneath him spent and littered with bite marks. "Mikado-kun?"

"Believe me now?" The teen croaked.

"Shit. Did I-"

"I wanted it." Mikado smiled shaking a little. "So you've never loved me."

"No. That's I...I need to think." Izaya climbed from the bed. "Do you need help getting in the bath?"

His boyfriend wiped the tears from his eyes. "Just go."

x-x-x

He'd had both of them and now he had no one. Mikado couldn't help thinking it was unfair but after what he'd done fair wasn't what he deserved. After running the bath Mikado gingerly climbed in, tears dripping from his lashes. Izaya would be running after Shizuo, which would be a first. Maybe they'd get together maybe they wouldn't. As individuals they hated each other with a passion. As mates they craved each other with just as much ferocity.

It had been stupid to even attempt to get between them. But he'd managed two years. Those had been the riskiest and best years of his life. Mikado didn't know how he would move on.

The bathroom door flung open and Izaya was there.

"...I thought you left."

"Shizu-chan can wait." Izaya shrugged.

Mikado looked down. "But he's your mate."

"You're my boyfriend."

"I'm a beta. I'm no one special."

Izaya kneeled beside the bath. "You're my boyfriend. You're the one I chose to be with out of every human."

Mikado sniffed. "Shizuo was chosen for you."

"Yeah." Izaya sighed. "Like a pushy arranged marriage. I'm not going anywhere Mikado-kun." The informant cupped his chin lifting it gently pressing a kiss against his tears.

"What are you going to do about Shizuo?" Mikado asked looking away.

"I haven't thought that far ahead." His boyfriend shrugged. "Shizu-chan will have to come back, we'll talk then."

Mikado scoffed. "He's your mate. I don't foresee much talking."

Izaya leaned forward embracing him. "When did my little air conditioner become so sceptical?"

Mikado blushed. "You're getting wet! Let me go."

"Never. No matter what happens."

His heart fluttered but he couldn't bring himself to believe that. Eventually everyone was put in their proper place.

x-x-x

Shizuo returned close to midnight when he was sure both the flea and Mikado would be fast asleep. He hadn't wanted to return so soon but there was something he'd left behind. His pills. Without his pills he wouldn't have control. Having his heart broken was one thing. Being bound to an alpha without his rational consent was another. Slowly opening the door the blond padded across to his bedroom and silently slipped into his room. His fingers brushed over the light switch turning it on without so much as a click.

The pills were under his pillow. It should have been an easy task. Get in get out. As he reached the bed his knees buckled. Someone had been in his room. His alpha. Shizuo could smell the raw possessiveness. It smelt strangely familiar but he couldn't grasp who. His mind was fogging over. Shizuo doubled over feeling desire pulse through him. The front of his pants were wet.

"No." The blond growled. "Damn it." Reaching for his pills he cursed as his rough grab knocked them down the back of the bed.

"Shizuo-san?" Mikado asked from the doorway. Shizuo didn't answer pulling out the box from his brother. "You came back. Can we talk?"

Shizuo growled in response diving under the bed. The tray cracked in his hand. Grabbing a handful of pills he swallowed them down waiting for his heat to subside. "Shizuo-san? I'll be in the other room when you're ready."

Ready? His heart wasn't ready. The kid hadn't apologised or sounded regretful in the least. But maybe there was something going on he didn't know about. A family tragedy or something to do with school. So much for complications. Closing the door he got changed and found every excuse to delay his talk with the kid.

Eventually he stepped out surprised to see Izaya there too with Mikado sitting on his lap. Shizuo hadn't looked before so he hadn't seen the crude bite marks all over the teen's throat. It was a punch to the gut.

"Um, we need to talk." The kid mumbled. Shizuo clenched his fists. He looked between his boyfriend and the flea realising what was going on. He'd been a fool. "A-are you an omega?"

Shizuo masked his surprise with a short burst of laughter. "You're funny kid. What's that on your neck?"

"Shizu-chan we've all got secrets it seems." Izaya shrugged with a smirk. "Mikado-kun has been cheating on you with me. I'm so glad it wasn't the other way around."

"...How long?" He asked feeling the pain twist stabbing deeper.

"All along." Izaya tossed another shrug.

"I wasn't asking you flea." Shizuo growled looking at his guilty boyfriend. That wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

"S-since the start." And there it was. The truth he hadn't figured out.

Shizuo felt his heart being ripped out. Two years the teen had been going behind his back sleeping with Izaya. "So that's it. You again damn flea. So what you two were laughing at me hah?"

"No!" Mikado cried but didn't move. Apparently Izaya's lap was too much of a comfort.

"I didn't know either Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled. "I only found out recently."

"You the great informant?" Shizuo asked in disbelief. "Well it looks like you two have made up."

"That's not why-" Izaya clapped a hand over the kid's mouth.

"You're not very good at this Mikado-kun. It's a wonder how you played us for so long." Izaya looked at him and Shizuo found himself taking a step back. "Mikado-kun is sitting on me to stop me from attacking you. So here's my secret. I'm an alpha, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo snorted. "Bullshit. That's-"

"Ridiculous? No more so than you being an omega. What's happening to us makes sense now, ne? I was the one that bit Mikado because he was covered in your scent."

Shizuo shook his head. Izaya was his mate? That couldn't be. Of all people the last person he'd considered was Izaya. "No fucking chance in hell." He snapped. He wanted to leave the apartment but he couldn't show his back to the flea. Not if it was true.

"That's what I thought too." Izaya wrapped his arms around the teen. "Except I spent a week staring at your bedroom door and ignoring poor Mikado-kun whilst you hid away coping with your heat."

"What is this?" Shizuo snarled glancing at his door. He should have slipped his pills into his pocket.

"Well all our secrets are out in the open now. I'd say it's time for a new relationship. See Mikado-kun here is my boyfriend and you're my mate. I can't let either one of you go."

"So what? You want to share the kid? Same as the first time around? So what does that mean? I get Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's?" Shizuo snapped taking another step back. He'd have noticed if Izaya was an alpha. Besides when they'd first moved in he'd helped the flea through his heat. Hadn't he?

"Not at all." Izaya purred nuzzling the kid's neck. "I don't see why we can't all be together."

"Piss off. The both of you." Shizuo stormed into his room and picked up the box from Kasuka. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't show weakness especially in front of the flea.

"Shizu-chan you're not leaving." Izaya pushed Mikado from his lap and flew towards him. Shizuo put up his foot. Izaya dodged moving to his side. Shizuo wrapped a hand around his throat and slammed his so called mate against the wall. But even at the first touch he knew the damning truth, maybe he always had.

"You being my mate means nothing." Shizuo rumbled. "Stay the fuck away from me flea. You and the kid."

"Where are you going to go protozoan?" Izaya clawed against his hands. "If you let another alpha-"

"What I do is my choice. Get it flea? I don't believe in fate."

"That's not what you were saying earlier today. We're tied together, Shizu-chan. There's nothing you can do about it." Like a monkey Izaya lifted his legs and kicked the box from his hand. The contents spilled out. His clothes and the trays of pills. Shizuo went bug eyed as they cracked going everywhere. "Your heat isn't stopping. It's not going to."

With a growl of rage Shizuo tossed Izaya across the room dropping to his knees to pick up his pills. Handful by handful he scooped them back into the tray. His fingers tingled where he'd touched the flea.

"Ne,Shizu-chan. You know it's only going to get more painful." Izaya's voice softened. "We've been exposed to each other too long. Why don't you give up and be mine? The pain will go away."

"Piss off flea!" Shizuo snarled. Izaya ran over to him kicking at the pills. "Stop it."

"Make me." Izaya moved to kiss him but Shizuo aimed a punch meaning to hurt. The flea danced away. "I don't need to force myself on you." Izaya shrugged. "Mikado-kun and I had sex on your bed. What did that do to you, hm? The same as it did to me being in your bedroom I suppose."

"Izaya-san!"

"It's my scent that drives you further into your heat." Izaya smirked. "How long do you think you can resist that for?"

x-x-x

It wasn't fair. Izaya and Shizuo knew they were each other's mates. There were no secrets between them. Shizuo was trying to leave and Izaya was being mean about it. He couldn't imagine the pain Shizuo must be going through. Those little pills were all that was keeping the fortissimo together.

Mikado remembered there was a tray on Izaya's bedside table. He didn't like to see the blond on the floor desperately gathering up his pills. "Izaya-san, that's enough." The teen pleaded clutching at his boyfriend's arm. Izaya was trying to break his mate down. But he knew Shizuo wouldn't break.

"It's okay, Shizu-chan can take it." Izaya grinned. "Isn't that right?"

"Izaya-san,why are you doing this?" Mikado pulled harder. His boyfriend didn't answer. Letting go he hurried to Izaya's bedroom and grabbed the tray of pills. Clutching it protectively to his chest he returned seeing Izaya kissing the fortissimo.

The pair tumbled to the floor. Izaya held the blond's wrists. "Izaya-san? Shizuo-san?" Mikado asked hesitantly.

Shizuo looked dazed, Izaya growled at him as he got closer. It was the heat. Placing the tray on the chair he threw himself on top pushing Izaya off.

"What the-" Izaya got up standing in his bedroom. "Ugh, again?"

Mikado looked down at Shizuo. He looked pissed. "Damn flea, what the hell did you think you were doing?"

Izaya shook his head. "...I think you should go after all, Shizu-chan?"

Mikado went to object. "Hah? Because you can't keep your dick in your pants? I'm not some weakling flea. You try and touch me and I'll knock you flying."

"The times you've laid a hand on me are minimal Shizu-chan." Izaya jeered.

"Maybe that's because you always ran away like a coward. Don't start shit if you're not going to finish it!"

Izaya sighed. "Shizu-chan, I'm your mate."

"So you keep saying."

"You know what that means."

Mikado looked between them feeling left out. What had he missed? Still if Izaya could convince Shizuo to stay then it would all work out.

"You're going to try and jump me all the time?" The fortissimo grumbled sitting up. "I can handle myself, flea."

"I'll be here." Mikado braved. "I can watch over you both." It sounded pathetic after what he'd done. He looked over to Izaya but not Shizuo. His betrayal was still fresh.

"Of course you will Mikado-kun, you're my boyfriend." Izaya grinned. "I can't leave my little air conditioner on the streets. Isn't that right, Shizu-chan."

"Your home your rules." Shizuo rumbled.

Mikado felt his heart sink hearing the door slam. Izaya held him patting his head. "He'll come around." He didn't think that was the case. His paradise with his two boyfriend's had become a prison with one boyfriend and his boyfriend's mate.

End


	54. Chained love

Title:- Chained love

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, non-con

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara or Ai no kusabi

Summary:- They were different but had the same idea.

Requested by:- Guest

They only met because they were both rebels disobeying the system. Neither one of them wanted to bow to a computer system. The same desire but different worlds. By the time that was discovered it would already be too late.

Shizuo was a mongrel from the slums. Although he'd vowed not to use violence he'd joined a gang using the numbers as protection. Not only that it was to stop anything untoward happening. Multiple times he'd been complimented on his flawless beauty. By that they'd insinuated he was from the pet academy and because of that he'd frequently broken his vow and beat the culprits to an inch of their lives. Shizuo wasn't a pet. It was a disgusting option in life, one that he would never take nor suggest anyone took.

His defiance came in the shocking colour of his hair. Gone were his murky brown locks now a platinum blond just like the blondies. But everyone knew he wasn't one of the genetically engineered elites, he didn't want to be. That's how he had become revered as a sort of pillar of support despite being a teenager. No one would touch him and if the elites dared to lay a hand on anyone he cared about, well there would be hell to pay.

x-x-x

Izaya Orihara was the rebel of the blondies. No one understood why he had cut the long lush curtain of blonde he'd been gifted with. If not for his charisma and attitude he might have been mistaken for a pet or furniture. His hair now short and jet black made his head feel lighter.

He'd gone from being one of the favourites to being a problem. Everyone knew who he was with his gem like ruby eyes and fur trimmed coat. Black unlike the whites, purples and reds the others wore.

His furniture was a teenage boy Mikado. His caretaker obeyed his orders without question and followed him around awestruck. "Where are we going today?"

Izaya tossed his furniture a lazy smirk. "That bossy computer thinks I should be like the others and get myself a pet."

"Oh. So we're going to the pet academy?"

"Why would I want someone boring and disciplined when I have you?" Izaya grinned. "We're going to the black market auction. Look out for someone that's going to be trouble."

The teen's brow furrowed. "You want someone to cause trouble?"

x-x-x

If there was one place Shizuo hated other than the pet academy and the place of the elites, it was the black market pet auction. One of his friends had unwittingly ended up there so it was their job to rampage and get him free before he ended up bound to one of the damn blondies.

At the front of the gang he arrived losing himself within the crowd. Or not thanks to his hair. Those that didn't know him mistook him for a blondie. Feeling someone watching him Shizuo looked around finding a raven watching him. There was no elite around him and he didn't have a collar. Must be a furniture or an academy pet. It wasn't the first time he'd attracted attention. Everyone found him fascinating at first. Ignoring the stare he moved closer to the front ready to pull his friend free.

x-x-x

Izaya found his pet as soon as he arrived. A mongrel had challenged the elites and gone blond. Just like him. He mused. Glancing at Mikado he could see his furniture was staring.

"Is that him?"

Izaya grinned. "Good eye. That's him. A mongrel that thinks he's different. Stay close there might be a fight. Apparently one of their gang got mixed up in the auction."

"They're going to run riot?" Mikado asked blue eyes lighting up.

"The gang can do what they want. Let's go."

Izaya blended in finding his place next to the mongrel. "You're interested in the pets?"

The faux blond glared at him. Such pride. So much fire. Izaya held back a grin. "Sod off academy boy."

Izaya blinked. So there was someone that didn't know who he was or even guessed. Not to mention he was older than the mongrel.

"Oh I'm not a pet. Academy or otherwise." But it didn't look like the faux blond was listening.

x-x-x

Shizuo didn't know why the pet was being chummy with him. The raven couldn't have been as sheltered to not know who he was. Filthy. No doubt the pet took him for one of the elites.

It didn't matter he had his own problems to deal with. A low whistle sounded out giving the signal. He moved with the rest of the gang. At least he would have. Whilst chaos erupted Shizuo found himself pulled back within the surging crowd. There was something against his skin. A needle?

Shizuo felt his eyelids droop, his body sluggish. Something cold clicked around his neck and then he was floating.

x-x-x

"Isn't this kidnapping?" Mikado asked.

Izaya shrugged. "They wanted me to get a pet. Something to occupy me. I guess they were worried after I tried getting into the computer. Have you set everything up?"

"Yes. Everything is as you requested it."

"Good. I believe my new pet should have finished his check up. Have him moved to my bed."

"Yes."

By the time Izaya fulfilled his duties and returned to his bedroom, his pet had been settled in and the effects of the drug had worn off. Mikado had stripped his pet down and dressed him in the academy wear. He couldn't say he disliked it.

The pet collar sat safely around the mongrel's neck. It had been moved a little to for around the black halter neck crop top and matching briefs. Izaya examined his pet's body liking what he saw.

"You'll be trouble alright." Izaya grinned.

x-x-x

Shizuo woke up disorientated. His movements were limited and when he opened his eyes he knew why. He was on a luxury bed in a large room half naked. Why he was wearing that damn pet outfit he didn't know. His arms were above his head wrapped in chains. Connected to either the bed or the wall he didn't know.

His legs were spread. Shizuo gasped unable to close them. Then there was the cold chilling thing around his neck. A pet collar. Some bastard elite had decided to make him a pet. Fury made him rise. Before he could begin tearing at the chains the raven from before appeared before him.

If he was to be the pet then that meant this man was the furniture. No doubt a distraction for a blondie to catch him. Impossible. He'd always been on his guard.

"You're awake." The raven smiled.

"Let me out of here." Shizuo growled. "You can come too."

"And live in the slums? No thanks. I'm happy with my current lodgings."

"Your master will get rid of you one day." Shizuo pointed out. To the elites everyone became obsolete. No one saw them again. It was pretty obvious they were killed.

"Funny that." The raven smirked. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm like you."

Like him? Shizuo blinked. What did that mean? The raven was a pet? No, those eyes screamed inhuman. Something that perfect wasn't natural. Oh. So that was it. This man was an elite with a hobby of passing as one of them it seemed.

"I've decided you're going to be my pet. I'm Izaya Orihara, your new master. What's your name mongrel?"

"You're not my master." Shizuo snarled pulling at the chains. Izaya must have known about his strength. Damn.

"I think you'll find I am. This collar will record everything you say and do. If you go where you're not supposed to you'll know about it. This is your home until I get bored of you."

"Never."

x-x-x

Mikado came back whilst his new pet slept. Poor thing had tired himself out after struggling to break free. An attempt to be continued upon waking it seemed.

"What did you find out?" Izaya asked watching his pet.

"His name is Shizuo Heiwajima. He's eighteen years old. No family living with him in the slums. The gang members are looking for him."

"So a distraction is in order." Izaya mused. "Interesting. You can go."

"Call me if you need anything."

Izaya smirked as the teen left his quarters. "All I need is here." He murmured. From the start he'd felt their connection. Shizuo was something special. "Time to wake up."

x-x-x

It was hot. Shizuo groaned jerking in his restraints. There was a bug or something on his leg. His nether regions felt strange and when he opened his eyes he knew why.

Shit. So it hadn't been a dream. He'd become the strange elite's pet. Shizuo had no say in what happened to him. Izaya controlled him until he could get free.

"Are you going to stay awake this time?"

Shizuo jerked feeling a wetness between his legs. His muscles twitched feeling a finger inch into him. "Wait! Don't."

"I'm the master here. Relax whilst I'm being merciful."

Shizuo rattled the chains tugging hard. They didn't budge. Izaya touched him everywhere. It was humiliating to be reduced to this mess. When he got out- the teen shuddered eyes wide. "Nngh."

"See. You'll like it."

His eyes snapped open feeling himself prised apart. "That doesn't go there!"

Izaya smirked. "Sure it does. It's a perfect fit."

Shizuo cursed thrashing in his restraints but the strange elite had done his research. "Ugh. Stop it."

x-x-x

Shizuo hadn't been left to his own designs. He hadn't been tossed in a room by himself. Izaya kept him chained to the bed hidden away.

A blue eyed raven made sure he was washed and fed. The other teen didn't say anything but stared until he was dismissed. It was damning how quickly he was getting used to his new situation.

Izaya looked genuinely happy to see him. "Miss me?"

Shizuo turned away in disgust. His body was already growing hot thinking of the things the elite would do to him. His body had already betrayed him.

"Seems so." Izaya grinned. "Your body is much more honest."

"Let me out of here!" Shizuo growled.

"When you've learnt to behave." Izaya patted his head. "Until then you'll stay here."

Shizuo cried out as the disguised blondie joined him on the bed. "Don't."

"You're still saying that? See this is why you can't be released yet."

x-x-x

Izaya could see the mongrel folding. The denial had been lessening and after a full month of training it was almost all gone. He'd made the right choice to keep a vigorous schedule.

His pet yielded without question coming to terms with his new status. Izaya slid in with ease and Shizuo responded to his touches, his kisses. But still it was too early to let go. The moment those chains came loose he couldn't have a fight on his hands.

That thought annoyed him. If his pet he'd worked so hard to train tried to run away, he'd have to ensure punishment. So he continued to lather his pet with attention and affection.

Izaya lay next to the faux blond noticing that the chains hadn't been moved since he'd last checked. Curious he moved closer rolling on his side. He'd expected a nervous twitch but it looked like the brute had accepted him.

Humming softly he slipped a hand between his pet's thighs cupping his manhood. Shizuo twitched in his sleep, a lovely little blush dusting his cheeks. "That's it." Izaya cooed. "Your master will make you feel good."

x-x-x

Shizuo knew before he opened his eyes that Izaya was touching him. He could feel the heat between his legs, a throbbing in his nether regions. Izaya's fingers skimmed along his lips, opening his mouth he flicked his tongue out. The elite liked that. Total obedience.

Shizuo moaned sucking on Izaya's fingers feeling his cock swell underneath the blondie's hand. His arms tugged at the restraints but only because he wanted to touch. Surely Izaya knew that.

"We talked about you escaping." Izaya chided. "I'll have to punish you for it." Shizuo mewled gyrating his hips grinding into Izaya's hand. The elite stared at him hard with those jewel like eyes. "You're not thinking about escaping, are you?"

Shizuo would never say the words. Instead he nipped gently at Izaya's lips. They kissed raw with passion. Shizuo tugged at the restraints again and this time his plea was rewarded.

Izaya carefully unlocked the chains unwinding them from the bed. With each clink he felt his arms again. They were sore creaking in their position. With a groan Shizuo let them flop down against his chest where he failed to move them.

"If you'd behaved quicker I could have released you sooner."

Shizuo almost screamed as his arms were unfolded and set down by his side. So much for touching, he couldn't even move them properly.

"Don't take my kindness for granted." Izaya warned. Shizuo groaned as he was rolled above the elite. With minimal effort he was seated, Izaya's familiar heat hot and heavy inside him.

His arms were rubbed and his fingers wriggled easing life back into them. With a groan his hips moved of their own accord. Izaya seemed to like that. That gave him a chance in the future. He understood now.

x-x-x

Izaya grinned feeling giddy. Shizuo lay fast asleep in his arms unchained and sated. He'd given the mongrel a chance and it hadn't gone wasted. "I knew you'd see things my way." Izaya cooed kissing his sleeping pet.

"Izaya, you called?"

"Yeah. Prepare a bath."

"You let him free." Mikado commented.

"He's earned it. Don't look so worried. He'll do as he's told." Izaya kissed Shizuo again wanting to snuggle up and never let go. He'd do that too. Shizuo was his pet forever. No other blondie or a bossy computer would decide otherwise.

End


	55. Give and take

Title:- Give and take

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- T

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:-language, violence, yaoi

Summary:- Why is a first year on a trip for third years?

Shizuo was usually called out thanks to the flea or because someone wanted to challenge him. It was the first time ever that he'd been called out for something other than destruction.

"So the third years are going to Kyoto and they've chosen you to come along Shizuo Heiwajima." The teacher smiled.

"Why?" The teen asked confused.

"Because it's been agreed that the third years can take a first year on every trip."

Shizuo nodded looking around for Izaya. It was most likely something to do with him.

"All your expenses will be paid. It's up to you whether you accept or not. I'm sure they can pick a second or third."

Shizuo thought about it with his stomach. The offer was too good to pass up. "No, that's fine. I'll go. When is it?"

"Friday. It will be a weekend stay. I'll have one of the third years give you a permission slip. Make sure you get it signed."

Shizuo walked back to his class. It looked like he was going to Kyoto. How he was going to explain that to his parents he didn't know.

x-x-x

Friday morning Shizuo was outside waiting for the teachers to let them on the bus. The third years were bigger than him, especially the sports clubs. He noticed there were no girls.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, right?" A boy with messy brown hair grinned placing a hand on his shoulder. "Glad you could come along."

"Uh thanks." Shizuo shifted a little uneasy at all the attention. Why out of all the first years had they picked him?

"Been to Kyoto before?" Asked a guy with blonder hair than his.

"No."

"We'll make sure you enjoy the visit."

"...thanks." He couldn't have been happier when the teacher called his name to get on the bus. He was sitting in the middle next to the window, his bag sat by his feet.

"Heiwajima-kun, do you want to listen to any music? I have a spare headphone." The guy next to him offered. "What sort of music do you prefer?"

Shizuo stared at the little bud. "I don't really listen to music." He shrugged.

"That's cool. Let me know if you change your mind."

The teen nodded feeling like he'd stepped into a parallel universe. Everyone was being nice. His trip was paid for. But he didn't relax until the bus reached their destination. There was still Izaya's involvement to consider.

x-x-x

Once off the bus Shizuo clutched his bag and joined everyone else. They were split into groups. "Shizu-chan, you're with us!" A spiky haired third year waved.

Shizuo growled clenching his fists.

"What's wrong? Ah, do you not like that name? I hear you being called it all the time. Sorry."

Shizuo relaxed a little. There were five people in his group. The spiky haired guy, a tall guy with glasses, a bulky guy that looked like he did a lot of contact sports and a small guy that looked normal but gave off an Izaya vibe.

They gave their names but he'd already forgotten. The spiky guy handed him a guide book and a detailed map. "It was a long trip so why don't we get something to eat? Shizuo-kun, what's your favourite food?"

Shizuo's brain stopped working. Why did they want to know? "...dairy."

"Dairy huh? Well it is ice cream weather. Come on let's go."

Shizuo arrived at the stand thanks to spiky guy's lead. Swinging his bag onto his shoulder he took out his wallet. The small guy placed a hand over his. "No need for that. We'll pay."

But why? Reluctantly Shizuo put his wallet away and stood awkwardly among the third years. He took the ice cream handed to him and remembered to be polite.

x-x-x

Shizuo relaxed as the day progressed. The third years went to every place he'd wanted to go. They tried out a lot of food not all dairy, though still good. They'd found a game centre where bulky guy of the boxing club challenged him to the strength test. Shizuo won. Even holding back almost all of his strength. His group had cheered and slapped him on the back.

It was getting late so they went back to the inn where the bus was parked. "All I need now is a good long soak!" Glasses guy yawned.

"Don't fall asleep again." Small guy teased.

After checking in with the teacher, Shizuo joined the rest of the third years in the onsen. He was a little nervous seeing everyone staring at him. Spiky guy grinned. "I'm surprised you don't have any scars."

Shizuo shook his head pointing to the one clear as day on his chest. "Fair enough. That's still only one. That was your first day huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sit down I'll wash your back." Shizuo had given up on thinking there was ulterior motives. Maybe the third years just pitied him.

"...thanks." Shizuo sat down on the small stool.

"Hey, Heiwajima-kun. Enjoying yourself?" The guy next to him asked. It wasn't music guy or anyone in his group.

He nodded earning a laugh. "Don't talk much do you?"

Spiky ruffled his hair. "Nah Shizuo-kun's just shy."

The teen blushed shrinking away from all the attention. Boxing guy nudged Spiky out of the way. "Move I'm washing his back." Large hands rested on his shoulders. "Your shoulders are tense. Don't you exercise?"

"I could give you a massage later." Small guy offered.

Shizuo kept his head down eyes closed. He was being watched and not just by his group. It was a little unnerving. "Done." Boxing guy announced. "Last one in is a used punch bag."

Spiky lifted him without any problems and speed walked. Shizuo pulled the small towel down. The third years were all grown and he was small. At sixteen he'd barely hit puberty.

Spiky let him down into the water. "Shizuo-kun wins!"

Shizuo stayed waist below the water. "Woah, you're pretty toned for a first year." Small marvelled touching his chest. "This is a clean scar. Did it hurt?"

"No just annoyed me." The teen admitted.

"Hardcore." Boxer guy gave him a thumbs up.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Spiky grinned next to him.

Shizuo blinked. "Tonight?"

"Pillow fights." Glasses announced.

Shizuo nodded. "Oh. Sounds good."

x-x-x

Shizuo separated from the group to get a drink. The third years had offered but he'd turned them down. They'd already done so much for him the least he could do was buy his own drink.

Standing in front of the vending machine he pondered what to drink. They had milk in different flavours. "Go for strawberry." Someone spoke behind him leaning forward and pushing the button. "Whoring your self out now protozoan?"

Shizuo growled turning to face Izaya. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't wag your tail at other guys. Aren't you popular?"

"They're being nice."

Izaya laughed. "To you? You never thought that odd?"

"It's possible." Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya slammed a hand at the side of his head. "Their kindness is conditional."

"They haven't asked me for anything!" Shizuo defended.

"Not yet." The flea shrugged. "They're buttering you up so you don't refuse. You didn't think it was weird there are no girls?"

Shizuo looked away. "You're wrong."

"I'm not. It's a third year tradition. The teachers know it's risky letting the boys and girls mingle on trips like this so they let the boys pick a first year to take their desires out on. This year that's you. You're their girl, Shizu-chan."

"You're lying."

"Hard to believe I know." Izaya shrugged. "Why pick you? Mind you the majority of third years are muscle heads."

Shizuo moved but Izaya pressed him back pinning him against the cold glass of the machine. "Then why are you here?" He ground out.

"Maybe it was to stop you becoming a prostitute." Izaya scowled. "Or maybe it was to make sure you don't forget who you belong to."

Shizuo jerked as Izaya's soft lips brushed against his own. "Shizuo-kun?" He heard his name shouted.

"Don't go." Izaya murmured standing firm.

Shizuo pushed the flea away wiping at his mouth. "I'm here." He called out in answer.

"We were worried you'd gotten lost." Spiky grinned. Izaya had vanished leaving them alone. "Didn't you get the drink you wanted?"

Shizuo glanced back at the vending machine. His strawberry milk sat waiting in the tray.

"Ah, so that's what you like to drink." Spiky grinned taking it from him. It was handed back opened with the straw inserted. "Everything okay,Shizuo-kun?"

The teen nodded fixing his obi. He was still shaken from Izaya's visit. The flea had tried to ruin another good thing for him. Shizuo sipped at his milk watching spiky closely.

"Hm, I'm a bit thirsty." Shizuo felt his muscles tense locking in place. But spiky passed him jingling coins in his hand. "Any recommendations?"

"...dunno. This is good."

Spiky grinned. "Strawberry milk it is. If I don't like it you can have the rest."

Shizuo didn't answer looking around for where Izaya was hiding.

"Shizuo-kun? Did something happen?" Spiky asked opening his milk. "You seem a little jumpy. One of the others didn't try anything, did they?"

Shizuo shook himself. He could deal with the flea another time. "No."

"Well then I suppose we should be getting back. We found a ping pong table. We know you're strong but how are you at reflexes?"

He didn't know. Because of his strength he'd been labelled an outcast, singled out when it came to gym class. He'd say on the side lines watching the boys and girls in his class work in teams. The only time he'd ever been able to participate in a team was when his and Izaya's class were put together.

"Hey, you haven't gone all shy on me, right?" Spiky grinned gulping down his milk. Shizuo watched as it was tossed in the bin leaning against the machine.

"...no." Discarding his own he followed after Spiky. "What happened to the pillow fights?"

"They'll come later. We've still got time for some games."

x-x-x

Shizuo stared at the small bat held out for him. Boxing guy was shuffling from one side to the other. "So our first year is my next victim."

"You can take him." Small told him.

Shizuo took the bat twisting the handle in his palm. The table was small. He didn't have a clue how to play. The small ball hit the side of the table bouncing somewhere behind him. "My point." Boxer guy grinned.

The ball came at him again. Shizuo swung the paddle hearing the ball crack against it. The shot went wide across the room.

"Woah!" He heard several third years duck and scamper out of the way. Shizuo looked down sheepishly.

Small touched his arm. "Tap it. It only has to land on the other side of the table."

The teen nodded. The room got a lot more crowded as all the third years gathered around him. Izaya's warning flashed in his mind. The ball came sharp and fast, Shizuo held back all his strength. The ball connected bouncing down over the small net.

It wasn't over. Boxer guy hit it sending it back. Shizuo reached quickly sending it back. Around him the third years cheered as he made every shot. Small called it a rally. After six the ball bounced off the edge of his side.

"Bad luck, Shizuo-kun." Spiky grinned. "My turn."

"No. It's not over yet." Boxer guy growled.

"Who said you get to hog him?" Came a shout. Shizuo shuddered watching as the atmosphere around the third years grew tense threatening to break out into a fight.

"Why don't we hold a tournament?" Glasses suggested. "Winner stays on?"

"Starting now." Boxer guy declared. Shizuo rolled the ball in his hand feeling all eyes on him. He had to remind himself Izaya was a known liar. A manipulator. An annoyance. The flea was everything wrong with a person. This was his chance to make friends. "Are you hitting it or what?"

Shizuo pushed Izaya's warning away and hit the ball. Boxer guy tapped it back with ease and so their game went on. He lost.

"So who's next?" Boxer guy asked.

Shizuo watched the crowed disperse. The tournament was over quicker than it had begun. "If there's no one I'll play again."

Boxer guy was already in position. Around him the third years gathered cheering him on. This time he won and the crowd argued who was going to play him next.

End


	56. A brother's love

Title:- A brother's love

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo will do anything for Kasuka.

Sometimes Izaya finds himself questioning Shizuo and Kasuka's relationship. The stoic idol brother of his boyfriend didn't make it clear how he felt about their relationship. But occasionally he wonders if the younger brother could possibly be on his side. If he's not then it's a little creepy. It's nothing out of the ordinary for boxes of goods to be delivered to their apartment. Usually it's things and appliances Kasuka has brought. It irks him a little given that he can easily support his boyfriend.

It doesn't matter what is in the boxes. Shizuo will covert it and show a rare smile gone in a camera click. Everything Kasuka buys has a place in there apartment. The kitchen appliances, all Kasuka. The bedding and curtains? Kasuka. Everywhere Izaya looks he can see his boyfriend's brother. The latest box makes him both worried and a little excited. Shizuo is spending a lot of time in the bedroom behind a locked door. The last time it happened was when Kasuka had brought Shizuo a vibrator for their anniversary. Oh yeah, they were married. Didn't he mention that?

Izaya had taken it as a declaration of war and used the toy until it broke. He'd posted it back in its broken state with a thank you note. Kasuka hadn't sent another one since.

"Shizu-chan, what are you doing in there? Kasuka-kun didn't buy you any more toys did he?" Izaya called tapping his foot impatiently. "I'll pick the lock."

"...it's stuck." He heard a muffled groan. "I only tried it on."

Izaya couldn't quell the dirty images that flooded into his head. Maybe he was a tad frustrated. After all image how long do you think it took to seduce a tsundere that didn't like pain or anything embarrassing? To think once upon a time he'd claimed to love all humanity equally whilst thinking he was asexual. Those days were long gone. Give him a hole. Shizuo's hole and he'd go non stop until he was withered and his cock was about to drop off. Izaya covered his nose. He hadn't entered the room yet and thought he was about to have a nose bleed.

"Shizu-chan, maybe I can help." Izaya called.

"As long as you promise not to tear it."

Tear what? What was stuck? Izaya wanted to jiggle the door handle. Better yet he wanted x-ray vision to see what his hubby had gotten himself into. "I promise."

The door unlocked and opened. Izaya staggered back blood pouring from his nose. Clapping both hands over his nose he held down firmly ignoring the red mess all over his hands.

"Flea?" Shizuo stood wearing a navy blue swimsuit. It was obviously for girls but not a mistake since there was a white patch on the front with his hubby's name.

"...what's stuck?" Izaya asked behind the safety of his hands.

Shizuo sighed turning around the back slid up his hubby's butt showcasing perfectly pert globes. "I think it's too small."

Izaya fell back moving his hands. Blood ran freely down his dark v-neck. "I think it looks great." He murmured appreciatively. "Why don't you leave it like it is?"

Shizuo looked at him torn between concern and disgust. Izaya liked both expressions. "Because Kasuka asked for a photo."

And suddenly Izaya found himself creeped out by his brother in law. Kasuka wanted pictures of Shizuo in a school swimsuit? There was something seriously wrong there.

"Why don't you wrap a towel around your waist?" Izaya suggested trying to get a better look. His shy hubby turned to the side to hide himself instead flaunting high thighs.

"I suppose. Do we have- what are you staring at?"

Izaya giggled. "Your very fine physic. Can I touch?"

"No."

"Please?" Izaya begged.

"No."

"Pretty please with fresh cream on top?" Izaya licked his lips. Fresh cream on top indeed. What he could do with a can of cream and his tongue. He'd smother both cherries before taking a bite. The momentary sweetness overload would be balanced out by the bitter tang of-

"Flea!" Shizuo growled. "Not on the carpet!" Izaya covered his nose.

"Oops. Hehe." Izaya knew blood would be a bitch to get out of the carpet. Oh well. Kasuka had brought it anyway. "So? Where were we?"

"You were being a perv. How are you not anaemic yet?"

Izaya shrugged wobbling a little. "It's Shizu-chan's fault for being so sizzling hot. I need to cool down. Maybe in a pool." Izaya grinned.

"Get the blood out of the carpet first." His hubby growled.

"Why it's only-" Izaya did the smart think and shut up, successfully deactivating the loaded glare and torrent of abuse budding on the tip of the blond's tongue. "I'll get the carpet cleaner."

"Wait!" Shizuo grabbed him before he could leave. Izaya licked his lips brightening. "Help me take a picture."

"Can't you take it yourself?" Izaya scowled. Kasuka again. Always Kasuka.

"I can't hold up the towel and take a picture." His hubby grumbled. Izaya gave him a once over.

"I'll hold the-" no. He'd grope the protozoan until he was knocked away. Besides that Izaya didn't want anyone to see the delicious wanton Tsundere. Especially not Kasuka. "The phone." That way at least he could make sure the picture wasn't indecent.

"Oh. Thanks." Snatching the phone Izaya got in position. "Wrap the towel tighter." At the moment his hubby looked innocently shy. He wasn't having that. "Higher."

"Like this?" Izaya took the photo scrutinising the result. He'd taken it from waist up after zooming in. Kasuka wouldn't get to see the long graceful pins. Thanks to the lighting his hubby's peeking nips couldn't be seen. "Can I move yet?"

"Yeah. Here." Izaya tossed the phone back not caring if it broke. That was yet another present from Kasuka.

Shizuo's reflexes were as good as ever. "Flea! You cut off my head!"

"You said your brother wants to see a picture of the swimsuit." Izaya shrugged.

"Take it properly." His hubby growled.

"Fine."

"Hurry up. You still need to get the blood out of the carpet!"

Izaya sighed. So much for silent hero. The protozoan had become such a nag. "Yes dear."

"Can I move yet?" Funny how he no longer felt aroused.

x-x-x

"Flea," Izaya looked up expecting another ridiculous request "can you help me take this off now?"

"What you've finished with it?"

"Yeah. It's a little constricting." So that's why his hubby was so red.

"Fine." Izaya crooked a finger. There was no point in standing given the blond was taller than him. "Crouch down." His hubby did as he was told looking pained. "Why do you feel the need to squeeze into these-outfits?" He muttered tugging at the shoulder straps. It was tight the costume leaving red indents. It would be easy to cut with his knife but if he did that he'd be sleeping on the couch for a month and that was the best case scenario. "It's on tight."

"...yeah." The blond grumbled face flushed.

"What's wrong?" Izaya asked racking up the points for concern. At this rate he might get the brute in bed by the end of the week.

"It's rubbing."

Izaya covered his nose. "Is it? Let's try getting it wet." Quickly he got up leading his hubby into the shower. Unhooking the shower head he waited for the blond to come shuffling in at a snails pace. "Drop the towel."

"Is this going to work?" The blond asked crossing his arms over his chest and staying huddled in the corner. Izaya dropped his gaze low shamelessly staring at the bulge quickly becoming more prominent.

"It should." He answered turning the spray to that spot.

"Cold!" Shizuo jumped placing a hand between his legs. Izaya burned the images into his retinas. Kasuka had his picture but he wanted this one. It was one he would never be allowed to have.

"Is it?" Izaya faked concern. "Looks like I forgot to change the settings." Correcting the dial he resumed the spray. His own pants grew tighter watching as the swimming costume became a second skin.

"I think that's enough!" Shizuo complained snatching the shower head from him. "Let's try again."

Izaya nodded oogling his dripping wet hubby. His fingers couldn't hook underneath the straps. Humming to himself he touched the blond's chest sliding his two fingers under the loosest part and moving up. "This might hurt."

"I'm already getting a wedgie here."

Izaya pulled up and down, the first strap loose and hanging on one shoulder. Repeating the same for the other strap he stumbled knocking them both down to the floor."Sorry Shizu-chan." His hand squeezed feeling something squidgy.

"Don't." His hubby groaned looking all sorts of indecent.

"You're aroused?" Izaya asked feigning surprise.

"I said it was rubbing!"

"You did." Izaya agreed. "Want me to help you out?"

His hubby turned away flicking his eyes back. It was Shizuo's-yes but I'm embarrassed- hard to get look. Unfortunately his wrist was taken in a vice grip. "Not when I'm wearing this."

Izaya nodded. "Sure." His fantasy was being dashed, his dreams becoming a nightmare. He'd had enough of the you can look but not touch rule. Damn it he wanted to get laid. "Let's take this off."

"Carefully." His hubby grumbled.

"Right. Can't ruin your precious baby brother's gift." Izaya smiled gently rolling the top down. Did he dare tease the cheeky little buds asking for attention? Only if he wanted to become a monk.

"Flea? Are you upset about something?"

Izaya refrained from rolling his eyes at his dense brother complex thick protozoan of a hubby. "Why would I be?" He asked with a smile. It was a disarming smile he'd perfected.

"My mistake." The blond stood rolling the rest of the costume down and setting to the floor with a soft splat. "Do you need help taking your clothes off?"

Izaya wasn't pessimistic but he knew better than to jump in head first. His hubby stood ready naked and willing for him. Yet the curse of Kasuka hung heavy over their heads like a black rain cloud.

"Let's take care of this first." His hand brushed against hot rigid flesh standing to attention. His fingers curled and he stepped closer.

His hubby drew a sharp intake of breath. Izaya stood on his tiptoes brushing their lips together in the briefest of touches.

Then the bloody phone rang like he knew it would. The ringtone was the opening for the first film Kasuka had starred in. "I should get that."

Izaya didn't stop him. He took a step back shook his head closed the door and stepped into the cold shower. His hand would do as his partner. It certainly paid more attention to him.

x-x-x

"Izaya, you busy?" Came a soft enquiring voice. That was when he knew his day no his week, probably his month would turn to shit.

"For what?" He asked irritated, tired and horny.

"Well Kasuka is coming back to Ikebukuro, so I was wondering if" damn it there it was "my brother could stay with us?"

Izaya laughed. He couldn't help it. His hubby looked at him strangely as if the request wasn't the most ridiculous thing.

"I could set the guest room up..."

"Guest room?" Izaya cracked. "Whatever for? Kasuka-kun can stay in here. He can sleep on the bed he brought. Don't mind me."

"Flea, are you okay?"

Izaya laughed again skipping back. "Am I okay?" Bouncing over to the door he slipped his shoes on and swung his signature parker over his shoulders like a cloak.

"Where are you going?" His hubby asked.

"Out."

"When will you be back?"

Izaya shrugged threading his arms through his coat. "Dunno."

"Why are you going?"

Izaya looked at his hubby and then around the room. Without an answer he waved and left laughing once again at the confused look on the protozoan's face.

x-x-x

Izaya skipped over to Russian Sushi ignoring Simon's jubilant greeting. He went straight to the conveyor belt loading up his tray.

"I'll have more soon." Dennis told him.

Izaya patted his pockets already knowing how light they were. "I left my wallet at home, don't suppose you'll take this as collateral?" Slipping off his wedding ring he set it on the counter.

"You two split up or something?"

Izaya grinned tossing his shoulders. "You can't really split up with someone that was never yours."

"I trust you'll pay."

"Suit yourself." Izaya palmed the ring. Taking his fill he moved over to the table where three of his favourite pawns were sitting. Well one ex pawn, one current pawn and a demon sword possessed girl that barely passed as a human.

"Oh great, what do you want?" Masaomi groaned rolling his eyes.

"Orihara-san, what are you doing here?"

"Joining you." Izaya smirked. "Shouldn't you be with Saki-chan?"

"I-I'm going!" The blond glowered trying to decide between friend and girlfriend. "Don't try anything with Mikado."

Izaya smiled. "Ah, young love. See that Mikado-kun, he chose his girlfriend over his best friend. As expected of the pair I've given my blessing to."

"Orihara-san?"

"Never get married." Izaya spun his ring on the table letting it roll back and forth. "It's the end of the road. Everything dies when you've taken that oath. It's the nagging and the lack of sex and-"

"Orihara-san!" Mikado blushed. "A-are you drunk?"

Izaya shrugged chomping on his fatty tuna. "Mm, so good. See this will never let me down."

"Should I call Shizuo-san?" The teen asked.

Izaya laughed. "I doubt you'll get through. Hehe. Too busy talking to his precious- doesn't matter. Ne, Mikado-kun you don't have a brother do you?"

"Uh no."

"No sister either." Izaya mused.

"Orihara-san? My lap isn't a pillow."

"I'll marry you then." The informant declared. "I'll divorce Shizu-chan and marry you. What do you say?"

The teen blushed. Saika or Sonohara had left without a word. "But I'm not dating you."

"This is a date." Izaya tilted his head back lowering more tuna into his mouth. "See it's just me and you."

"But-"

"I get it." Izaya grinned. "You want more dates. Don't worry Shizu-chan was a virgin too when we started. So want to go out?"

"Uh won't Heiwjima-san get angry?"

Izaya laughed clutching his insides and kicking his feet. "You're funny Mikado-kun." Turning his head his arms circled the teen's waist. "Shizu-chan won't care. You'll be perfectly safe."

"...then I guess it's okay." Mikado looked down at him blushing more. But Izaya was already asleep grumbling about stupid brother in laws.

End


	57. Alpha x Beta x Omega 3

Title:- Alpha x Beta x Omega 3

Pairing:- Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Final part for Hiiii

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Rin._

Five months later

House rules

\- Once outside the apartment Izaya Orihara must not go anywhere in the vicinity of Shizuo.

\- Izaya Orihara must wear the alpha guard at all times whilst in the apartment.

\- Shizuo Heiwajima has permission to hurt Izaya Orihara if he feels threatened.

-Mikado Heiwajima has permission to intervene in anyway should Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara lose themselves.

"Morning." Mikado rubbed his eyes wincing as he touched the bruise on his cheek. His boyfriend winced seeing it.

"Morning." Izaya nodded looking irritated. For Shizuo's safety and peace of mind Izaya had agreed to wear a sort of muzzle. It fit perfectly against his face clipped around the back of his head. The only way to get it off was with a key. It was a shield made of reinforced plastic around his mouth. His boyfriend could still eat, drink and talk without problems. Izaya just couldn't bite. Not him and not Shizuo.

"That protozoan isn't up yet?" Izaya scowled gently inspecting his face. "Sorry about this."

"It wasn't your fault." Mikado smiled. He'd had a number of bruises where Izaya had flung him away in alpha mode. This was just the first one on his face.

"That doesn't make it okay." His boyfriend sighed. "This isn't working."

"We agreed to give it time." Mikado shrugged covering his cheek.

"It's getting worse." Izaya told the cold hard truth. It was every night now his boyfriend went to seek Shizuo. Some nights Shizuo could handle himself and others he was...well doing stuff. "We've put all these stupid rules in place and the protozoan still won't trust me near him. It's ridiculous."

Mikado shrugged. His relationship with the fortissimo was already dust. They only talked in passing and to stop things being awkward. Shizuo had shut him out completely seeing him as Izaya's boyfriend and his room mate. Izaya had said Shizuo would come around but it had already been five long months.

Mikado sighed noticing Izaya watching him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing." His boyfriend persisted.

Mikado disagreed. "I'm thinking about my relationship with Shizuo-san. Nothing, see?"

"Shizu-chan will come around." Izaya shrugged.

"That's what you've been saying for the past five months." The teen grumbled.

"The protozoan tends to hold a grudge. Look at the two of us being civil. It only took seven years." Izaya grinned like that was supposed to make him feel better.

"I don't want to live like this for seven years."

"You won't." Izaya sighed. "It should be over soon."

Mikado sat up straight looking at his boyfriend curiously. "What did you do?"

"My little air conditioner is so suspicious of me!" Izaya whined glomping him. "I didn't do anything. The pills aren't working any more. Shizu-chan spends longer and longer in his room and I've lost a fair chunk of time. Have I been neglecting you again?"

Mikado blushed pushing Izaya away. His boyfriend laughed clinging to him. When it got too bad he'd go into Shizuo's room for a few minutes and then back out to Izaya. If he didn't Izaya would go in and try to jump the fortissimo.

"...morning." Mikado jumped apart guiltily. Shizuo walked past him without the slightest hint of jealousy.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned. Neither one of them moved. Izaya had teasingly snuck up on the blond before. There was a hole in the kitchen wall yet to be fixed.

His boyfriend nudged him. Mikado cleared his throat. "M-morning Shizuo-san."

Apparently one good morning was all they were getting. Mikado sighed daring to look up as Shizuo sat across from them.

"You look like shit, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo did look bad. He was pale and sweating with panda eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept for a month. Mikado tried not to stare. Tired eyes rested upon his face. Shizuo quickly reached out grabbing his chin.

"S-Shizuo-san?" Mikado blinked rubbing his jaw. It didn't hurt, he'd just forgotten his ex boyfriend's touch always ever so gentle.

Shizuo sat hunched up eating quickly. Mikado noticed the plastic protector clipped around the front of his throat. Izaya noticed it to by the low growl.

"Why are you wearing that?" Izaya snapped. "You don't trust me? I can't bite anything through this thing, Protozoan. Whose sake do you think I'm wearing it for?"

"I'll do what I want, flea."

"I'm your mate!" Izaya reminded.

"That doesn't give you control over me!" Shizuo growled eyes wild. Mikado shrank back. Next to him his boyfriend swallowed and sat back down. Usually they avoided one another but being Saturday there was no escape.

"You're right." Izaya muttered scratching at the guard.

Shizuo sighed. "About your face, sorry kid."

Mikado nodded glancing at his boyfriend sheepishly. Izaya shrugged. "Um Shizuo-san, are you taking your pills?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"...nothing."

x-x-x

Shizuo squirmed under Izaya's scrutiny. His mate knew as well as he did. The pills weren't working. Their effects had been dimming for a while now, even after he'd upped the recommended dosage. Overdosing on suppressants was dangerous but for him it had no effect. His heat could no longer be stopped.

The kid had another injury. Thankfully Mikado had finished school and was stuck in a constant battle with the flea about working for him. The last he knew the kid would be going college in April after getting fired from his part time job. Izaya's fault.

Shizuo knew it was his fault the kid was getting hurt. He'd tried not to notice but this was the first time any of the injuries had been so visible. Things had to change. There were minimal options. Either move across the other side of the world and hope his heat calmed down or let Izaya claim him. Maybe then he would get a decent night sleep.

"Oi flea, can I talk to you?" Shizuo growled.

"Hm? Anything you have to say you can say in front of Mikado-kun." Izaya shrugged.

"Forget it." Shizuo pushed his dish away and got up. As he passed the threshold Izaya grabbed his arm sending a dozen shocks to his nerves.

"My room." Izaya didn't let go. His mate clung to him. Shizuo growled in warning in case the flea dared to try anything. Shizuo stiffened enveloped in his mate's scent. His heart raced. It was the same as Izaya being in his room. "Well?"

Shizuo fell back against the wall snatching his arm free. A soft moan fell from his lips. Izaya stepped into him nuzzling his neck. The plastic felt weird. Shizuo rubbed himself against Izaya's bulge arms draped over his shoulders.

Izaya's hand dove down his pants touching his heated flesh. Shizuo whined tearing at the straps around the back of Izaya's head. The guard fell free hitting the floor. Izaya moved his jaw biting into his throat.

Shizuo's knees buckled shaking as his blood trickled freely down his top. His hips bucked coaxing Izaya's hand further back. Izaya nipped at him again biting into his shoulder. Shizuo moaned heat spreading through him.

"Izaya-san!" Through his haze he noted the kid tugging at his mate. Shizuo growled in warning the same time as the flea. Vaguely he realised his back wasn't touching the wall. Shizuo heard a clack as Izaya's teeth hit plastic. "Izaya-san!"

Shizuo scented blood. Not his and not his mate's. Turning around he looked at the teen crying in pain. His hand jammed in Izaya's mouth. Shizuo shook himself stumbling from the room and back to the safety of his own.

x-x-x

Izaya blinked spitting out Mikado's blood. Wiping his mouth he picked up the guard. "Protozoan ripped it off." He sighed. "Are you okay, Mikado-kun?"

The teen cradled his hand, a distinct set of teeth marks across his knuckles. "Yeah."

Izaya sighed digging out the first aid kit. Another noticeable injury and another failure to hear what Shizuo wanted to say. They couldn't be alone. Now he could see why the blond wore the protector. It wasn't Izaya that he didn't trust. It was himself.

Izaya patched up the teen before going to the blond's room. "Izaya-san, wait. You're-"

"Perfectly in control." The informant hissed. "This ends now."

"Then let me talk to him." His boyfriend pleaded clutching his arm. It made sense. Mikado would be the middle man between them as he had been.

"He won't even look at you." Izaya shook his head.

"You said things would work out!" Mikado objected. "You said we had time."

"Time is up. To keep this up any longer is dangerous, for you more than any of us." Izaya sighed stroking Mikado's cheek.

"What if we go together? I can-"

"No." Izaya didn't go charging into his mate's room. That wouldn't solve anything. Sitting with Mikado on the bed, he called and waited. The first call rang and rang going through to voicemail.

The second did the same. Somehow he knew the blond wasn't avoiding him. After their altercation his mate's heat would have flared up. It would take time.

The third almost went to voicemail before cutting off. "Did he hang up?" Mikado asked squeezing his hands together.

"Hasty phone grab, I think." Izaya shrugged.

"You hope." His boyfriend sighed.

He didn't deny it. On the fourth try the call was answered. It took a while, Izaya could hear the shallow breathing on the other end. _"...flea?"_

"Hey, Shizu-chan. That was a close one ne?"

 _"...what do you want?"_ Shizuo sounded ragged. Izaya groaned knowing his mate was touching himself. His teeth ground together wanting to bite and claim.

"Your pills aren't working. We can't continue as we have been."

 _"...I know."_

Izaya sighed. "You know what choices we have."

A breathless laugh filled his ears. _"None. We have stop my heat. You-"_

"I have to claim you."

 _"Nn. This doesn't change anything."_ His mate growled. _"You don't control me. I won't let-"_

"Shizu-chan, the only thing that will change is Mikado-kun won't get hurt and you can stop worrying about being jumped."

 _"...you can't come in here."_

Izaya nodded. "You can't come in here either. We both have to be in control."

"My room it is then." Mikado got up and stepped though into his bedroom. Izaya followed.

"Shizu-chan, we'll wait for you in Mikado's room." Izaya ended the call and closed the door shutting out his scent.

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned letting the phone slip from his fingers. He was already at the point of no return. Removing his hand from his boxers, the blond rolled exhausted from the bed onto his feet.

This was it. He was going to let Izaya bite him. He would become a claimed omega. Opening the door he dragged himself over to Mikado's room. Izaya was behind the door waiting for him.

He knocked once before entering, eyes downcast. "Hey, Shizu-chan. Ready?" Izaya tried to sound sympathetic but there was a possessive tone in his voice.

"No." Shizuo growled ready to run.

"Oh well. Mikado-kun and I will get started. Feel free to join in when you're ready." Izaya turned away from him to kiss his ex boyfriend. Strangely it didn't bother him. Maybe it was the guilt for the injuries the kid had endured or maybe it was because of his connection with Izaya or maybe it was the overwhelming need to get laid, his brain wasn't working properly.

Either way seeing Izaya and Mikado making out didn't bother him. It made his heat spiral out of control until he felt engulfed in flames, melting to the spot. Stumbling forward he fell on the bed. Izaya touched his face, fingers like a fresh breath of needed air. Shizuo held his burning hands cupping Izaya's. His lips touched the frosted digits flicking his tongue out.

Izaya twisted his fingers brushing them against his tongue. Shizuo lapped at them sucking to help keep his body cool. His back hit the mattress, his mate climbing atop. "No!" Shizuo snapped pushing his mate away. "I don't want you hovering over me."

The flea growled at him. They were both on borrowed time. "Fine. Get on your knees."

"No."

x-x-x

Mikado felt the two mates start to break apart. "So you don't want me over you or behind you. What do you want protozoan? Either way we're going to fuck and I'm going to claim you!"

"You don't have to say it like that." Shizuo snapped. Mikado could see him leaving out of spite. This was the chance to have all three of them bound for life.

"Shizuo-san, do you um want to go on top?"

"I'm fine with that." Izaya shrugged opening his fly.

The fortissimo looked flushed and uncomfortable in only his boxers. Mikado wasn't surprised he hadn't gotten an answer. He watched as Shizuo straddled his boyfriend not feeling jealous in the slightest.

"I can't." Shizuo grumbled shuffling back. Mikado hissed as the blond backed into him, heat passing through his clothes.

"Shizuo-san, you're burning up."

"That's the heat. It's only going to get worse." Izaya purred sitting up and stalking closer.

x-x-x

Shizuo remembered being held by his ex boyfriend. The kid was growing quickly and would no doubt be taller than the flea. Izaya was between his legs but not for long. His memories were flashes through the heat.

He remembered being teased and riled up. He remembered kissing the flea and drinking him in. The kid kissed him too. Shizuo groaned remembering Izaya being inside him but not the steps they'd taken before that. He remembered being supported by Mikado as his mate slammed inside him. Then Izaya had nuzzled his neck. A hand had curled in his hair.

Shizuo shivered his fingers running over the bite mark on the back of his neck. Izaya's mark. The mark of an alpha claiming his omega. It was over. What happened in between those gaps he had no memory of. But the heat was gone and that meant he could go on like a normal person.

"Morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya greeted. "How's my oversized omega-chan?"

Shizuo growled. "You can stop with that shit. What time is it?"

"Breakfast time. We let you sleep in for obvious reasons." Izaya grinned. "Well it looks like we're mated now."

"I don't feel any different." Shizuo grumbled.

"No? I don't feel like attacking you so desperately now."

"Suppose that's one good thing. I'm gonna sleep a bit longer."

"You do that." The flea grinned. "I'll wake you if it gets too late."

Shizuo had the best sleep of his life without a worry or a care in the world.

x-x-x

Mikado sat up as his boyfriend entered the kitchen. "How was Shizuo-san?" He asked. "Did it work?"

"It worked." Izaya sighed joining him at the table. "Shizu-chan is sleeping for now."

The teen nodded. Everything should be peaceful. They should be sitting down to talk about their relationships. Instead he was worrying about the mistake they'd made. It was only one little thing Izaya hadn't bothered with. Mikado hadn't picked up on it more concerned with helping Shizuo stop his heat.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Hm?" Izaya asked. "Tell him what?"

Mikado sighed. "You didn't use a c-condom."

"It was just the once. Next time I'll be able to think straight."

"But you knotted!" Mikado persisted. "I saw you. You got stuck. Shizuo-san might be-"

Izaya placed a finger against his lips. "Pointless worries. Shizu-chan and I have finally reached an answer. We can finally be ourselves. One little maybe isn't going to make a difference. We weren't ourselves. The bond was made, let's move on."

Mikado nodded. Izaya and Shizuo might not remember what had happened but he did. He'd stayed as the middle man supporting Shizuo as Izaya prepared him. He'd given Izaya a rough tap when the informant had gone back into old habits.

He'd stayed as Shizuo had been taken and Izaya had moved like a man possessed. At one point he'd had to retreat to the door so he didn't get hurt. Both of them had ended up covered in teeth and claw marks.

Mikado had witnessed the moment Shizuo had been claimed with a pained whimper. But his most prominent memory was Izaya coming to his senses and trying to pull out so he could be included in their games. He remembered the dawning horror on his boyfriend's face as he failed to get free.

It had been the only moment of clarity before the two of them were at it again. Shizuo had gone straight to sleep, whilst Izaya had given him his reward. Mikado had pretended to sleep watching Izaya curse and sneak around cleaning the sleeping fortissimo up.

"Mikado-kun," Izaya warned. "Don't go saying anything unnecessary to Shizu-chan."

Mikado nodded with a sigh. He'd learnt his lesson but apparently Izaya hadn't. Secrets had a way of coming out. It was only a matter of time.

End


	58. Made

Title:- Made

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence,yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It's one more failure.

Requested by:- Rin

Shizuo hated being pulled into strange places. Probably more than being grilled on the phone by his handler. His last destination had been Europe. Language was his worst study, the mission had been a flop with him not only sticking out but needing to be led everywhere. Eventually his handler had felt pity for him and pulled him out.

Thankfully this time he was back in his home land. At the moment he was in a bar in Shinjuku. It was painfully close to his home town of Ikebukuro but to his old family and friends he was dead. Shadows didn't drop by for reunions. Sitting on a stool in front of the bar he held the phone a little away from his ear hearing his handler blast him loud enough to deafen him for a long time. When it went silent he knew it was over.

Shizuo sighed stuffing his phone back in his pocket. Behind the bar the bartender pushed a drink toward him. "I didn't order-"

"Sounds like you need it. That was harsh. Boyfriend?"

Shizuo nursed the drink. "What makes you say that?"

The bartender chuckled. "Well if that was my boss I would have told him where to stick his job. So I figured boyfriend. After all you are in this type of place."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Shizuo sighed.

"Ouch. That bad huh. Well drink up. There's plenty more ass out there."

"Guess so." Shizuo took a look around the bar. A gay sex bar of all things. Apparently it was where he was supposed to be meeting his contact. That was an hour ago.

"Take your pick." The bartender grinned with a wave before leaning forward. "Or maybe I'm more your type, hm? My shift ends in an hour if you can wait."

Shizuo jumped feeling a hand grope him. "You're out of luck Jun-san." The newcomer purred. "This one here is a receiver not a pitcher."

"What? Really? Damn that's a shame." Shizuo found himself blushing. His sexual preferences weren't usually known. "I take it you want him Izaya-kun?"

"Mmhm." Izaya looked at him and smirked. In the low light his eyes gleamed red. Those had to be contact lenses. "Izaya Orihara."

"Makoto Hanejima." Shizuo smoothly lied. His alias for every mission had been firmly drilled into him. As long as he remembered his own name he was fine forgetting everyone else.

"Well Ma-chan, what are you doing in this little bar?"

"Drinking." Shizuo shrugged.

"Izaya-kun, don't be mean. He got dumped."

"Oh. First rebound then?" Izaya sat down next to him looking like a kid in a candy shop. He didn't have time for this he needed to find out what had happened to his contact. "Ma-chan?"

"Look he looks terrified."

Angry was the right answer. He wasn't keen on those types and don't want to be there. His boss had said the contact wasn't a good time keeper and that he'd have to pay for information. Shizuo had filled his wallet but judging by their meeting place, a payment method of another sort was in order.

That was fine. He'd had to use his body before. His body and mind didn't belong to him. His whole life was to obey orders and complete missions.

"Nope. Ma-chan looks angry." Izaya looked smug. "No wonder. Did he cheat on you?"

"Careful there Makoto-kun, this guy is known for his information gathering anything he finds will be used against you."

Shizuo perked up at. No wonder the raven was clinging to him. This was his contact.

"Uwaah! Don't scare him." Izaya whined embracing him. "I've taken a liking to ma-chan. Ne, do you want to come home with me?"

What choice did he have? Shizuo nodded leaving his drink untouched. At least they wouldn't do it in a shady corner.

"Ah. I lost another one."

"Too bad." Izaya grinned. "Let's go Ma-chan."

x-x-x

Shizuo followed his contact to his home. It was better than making out on the floor. After his previous failure he was already in danger of being replaced and then he really would have nothing.

"Come in." Izaya sang ushering him inside. The moment they were inside the raven led him to the bedroom, pushed him down and mounted him. That confirmed the payment method.

Shizuo sat up removing his tie. Izaya slapped his hand away. "Later." Izaya worked his fly down unbuttoning his pants. They were off halfway and then tied around his ankles. Great another one with strange hobbies he thought.

His boxers were pulled down. "I don't have any lube. You don't mind do you?"

Shizuo shrugged. A quick fuck and then he could take the information, report to his boss and track down the bad guy.

"Oh goodie." Izaya grinned. "I remembered the condom."

Shizuo grunted finding himself on the bed on his belly. Izaya made quick work pushing inside.

"How's that? Good? Great? Perfect?"

Shizuo shrugged. He'd had better and he'd had worse. His body had been trained to endure whatever was thrown at him no matter how brutal. This was a needle prick at best.

"No response, hm? Well we have all night. Let's make the most of it."

Shizuo sighed. It was no loss. The guy was hot and he did desperately need the information. With a grunt he gave his go ahead.

x-x-x

The next morning Shizuo woke up and borrowed Izaya's shower. When he came back his contact was making coffee. Checking his phone he could see a dozen missed calls. Shit. He hadn't checked in.

"I'm going." He called grabbing his shoes. "Where's my-"

"On the table." Izaya skipped over to him placing a chaste kiss against his lips. "See you around, Shizu-chan."

Folder in hand Shizuo left the apartment the door closing behind him. Fumbling for his phone he answered the incoming call.

 _"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"_ His boss's voice came through loud and clear. Luckily he hadn't ballsed up his assignment.

"I was with the contact. I've got the information."

 _"The contact is dead. His body parts were delivered to us this morning by courier."_

Shizuo froze. Dead? Then who was the guy he'd just spent the night pleasing? Leaning against the wall he flicked the folder open paling at the contents. There laid out in black and white was his details. His real name, his origin. Underneath that was every alias he'd ever taken.

"Shit."

 _"What's wrong?"_

Shizuo turned the page his mouth dry. There's photos. Photos of him as a baby, as a kid, when he was undercover. Every last detail was in the file. Bile threatened to rise. This time he hadn't just screwed up the mission. He'd been made. His cover had been ripped apart. His future as an agent could be jeopardised.

 _"REPORT!_ " Shizuo groaned. If he came clean he had no future.

"I might have a lead." He lied miserably. "I'll report when I have an answer." Hanging up he knew his answer. Clutching the folder he snapped the door handle and burst into the apartment he'd been in. "Izaya!"

Only to find it empty. Shizuo checked the kitchen seeing an empty cup on the side. The bed was how they had left it, pillows strewn across the floor with the sheets ripped. The bathroom was in the same state. He searched every inch of the apartment.

If his contact was dead then who had he spent the night with? He'd said his name was Izaya but who knew if that were true. Either way he needed to find the man before his life was ruined. Stepping out of the bathroom he was met with a scream.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Shit.

"I'm c-calling the police!"

Double shit.

x-x-x

He'd legged it. Run away without an explanation or excuse. Shizuo was still coming to terms he'd fucked an unknown man in an unknown woman's bed.

The file on himself was burnt. Shizuo quickly disposed of the evidence with the flame from his cigarette. Now that he'd calmed down he knew what he had to do. Izaya was the one that had tricked him and given him the file. So either he silenced the raven or threatened him and found who was responsible.

Shizuo went back to the bar finding it closed. Typical. It looked like it only opened in the late hours of the evening. That meant he'd have to wait.

For the time being he went back to the hotel room he'd rented for the day. Shizuo dropped his head in his hands remembering the file. His brother was known and his friends. They could be in danger. Ikebukuro was only a long walk away. Shorter if he took a cab.

"Fuck." All he had to do was find Izaya. That would guarantee no one else got his information. It was easy enough. He just had to wait until the bar opened.

x-x-x

Whilst Shizuo ate lunch ordered via room service, a news report made him lose his appetite. "Shit."

 _"Firefighters are containing a fire started in seduction bar in the gay district. It's unknown at this stage whether the fire was a cruel prank, an unhappy client or an insurance job. Due to its nature the bar itself and the neighbouring stores are empty."_

"Fuck." There went his lead. He knew who had set the fire. Izaya. The raven was thorough in his destruction. The question was why.

x-x-x

Shizuo followed his nose like a sniffer hound. He'd rolled around with Izaya, touched him in the most intimate places. It was a smell he'd never forget. That's what he was relying on now. Lost in the streets of Shinjuku with only his nose as a guide. A fairly decent one. The wind changed and there it was. Shizuo growled navigating towards the smell like a homing beacon. He took strange corners, ignored street signs.

Eventually he stopped. Izaya was right ahead of him, good flicked up doing some sort of deal with two men. Shizuo took a step forward clenching his fists. He'd teach Izaya not to mess with him.

As he drew closer Izaya's head snapped up in his direction. The raven waved and ran away. The two men blocked his direction. Their mistake. Shizuo was pissed off forgoing his usual warning about not liking violence. He sucker punched one of them in the throat and delivered a swift kick to the other one. Both of them crumbled.

Shizuo lost sight of Izaya several times. Finding him again by scent alone. Neither one of them slowed down. Again his path was obstructed and again he was forced to defend himself. As he took down the third lot something whizzed past his skull. A bullet.

Another one grazed his side and the third hit his shoulder dead on. Someone grabbed his arm and then there was an electric shock flowing through his body bringing him to his knees. From there the bad guys took advantage fighting dirty.

x-x-x

Shizuo awoke tied to a chair. Each of his ankles were strapped down, his hands behind his back wrapped in chains. He was in an office by the looks of it. "I gave you a chance Shizu-chan but you kept on chasing my tail." Izaya. Sitting on the edge of the desk flicking a knife open. "You should have gone home."

Shizuo scowled tugging at his binds. he froze feeling a cold chill against his back. Slowly he looked behind him seeing the cloudy sky. Swallowing thickly he looked down at the scary height and then at the metal chair legs mere centimetres from the open window.

"You would have hurt my family."

"Who knows. It might have been a bluff, ne?" Izaya stepped forward.

Shizuo said nothing staying still. If he struggled he was going out of the window. If he said the wrong thing, he was going out of the window. There wasn't a scenario he could think of that didn't involve him going out of the window.

"You're really not cut out to be a secret agent Shizu-chan. You're slow, clumsy, naive. Is there actually a mission you've managed to complete?"

Shizuo growled keeping his temper in check.

"But this is the first time you've slept with the enemy, isn't it?"

Shizuo flushed turning his head.

"Unfortunately I have to deal with you. You're in my way. So I'll offer you a choice. You can become my pet and I'll make sure I take good care of you or I'll give this chair here a nudge."

Shizuo opened his mouth but he didn't get to answer. The front door burst open and in rushed armed agents, their guns pointed at Izaya's midriff. That still didn't mean he was safe. Izaya's foot rested on the chair between his legs.

He was going over. Or not. Izaya flew past him jumping out of the window. The armed agents grabbed the chair pulling him out of harms way. Easily he snapped his bindings moving to check the window. There was no sign of Izaya. His nose was still strong.

Leaving the apartment he ran up to the roof. There was no sign of Izaya but laying on the roof was the raven's jacket with a note. _Take care of it._ Shizuo tossed the damn thing over the edge and walked away. He needed to explain what had happened to his boss.

End


	59. Itadakimasu

Title:- Itadakimasu

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, supernatural

Summary:- It's a demon's worst nightmare.

What does a human male do when they lose everything?

Become a monk.

That's not a joke. Seriously, do you see me laughing? This is the biggest crisis I've faced in all my years.

How old am I? Let's say forever twenty one. That's how old I was when I shed my mortal skin. How long have I been a demon? None of your business.

I am the great incubus Izaya Orihara, one of the top class demons. Thanks to the sins committed when I was alive, I was given a pretty good starting point when I assumed my demon form. From there I worked my way to the top of the food chain and all I had to do was introduce humans to how addicting the pleasures of flesh could be. Mwhahaha.

No, not cannibalism. I'll say it again I.n.c.u.b.u.s. I'm a demon that feeds on sex. Who says crime doesn't pay? So back to my problem. I might have all the time in the world but you certainly don't. Well not if you're going to be in my presence any longer. Ah there's that dumb look humans get. Don't worry I won't eat you. Probably. I haven't touched a human in years. That doesn't mean I'm weak or impotent. I have an all you can eat buffet. The same meal for seven years and I've never gotten tired of it. Never.

You don't understand the severity of my situation, do you? Well imagine if your favourite takeaway stopped delivering or your favourite food chain went bust. That's what I'm facing.

Seriously? You still don't understand? And I thought my Shizu-chan was thick. Fine from the beginning then. Try and keep up or I really will eat you. That's a joke. I couldn't eat you. Why? You have the libido of dead fish.

I met Shizu-chan seven years ago when he first hit puberty. Of course he wasn't a child. I'm a demon I don't prey on children like some of you sick humans. As I was saying Shizu-chan was sixteen when he first discovered himself. See my Shizu-chan is special. For a human he's strong. Really strong. Comic book hero strong minus the weakness. I caught onto him right away before any other demons could. As it turned out my hunch was correct. My little human turned out to be a nympho.

What's that? Nymphomaniac. Fine for you its hypersexuality. Still nothing? Hah. It's lucky women who have an abnormally excessive and uncontrollable sexual desire.

Shizu-chan isn't a woman but I've given up trying to find out the reasons what makes him so different. Although it is one of the biggest mysteries, I didn't ask what my food had in it when I was alive and I'm not going to now.

Shizu-chan is about as sharp as a blunt double handed axe. As a teen he was silent, violent and kept to himself. As an adult he's silent, violent and spends most of his time in gay bars and love hotels. For me that's good. For him not so much. Shizu-chan can't hold a job. He's grown lazy and relies on the financial support of his little brother- a boring dead fish eyed actor.

That's my Shizu-chan down there. Where am I? Oh I'm floating in my Shizu-chan's room observing my worst nightmare come true. See how downcast he looks? It's been an hour since Kasuka cut him off. Shizu-chan has no money, no job and an incredible sexual appetite. I personally don't see the problem. He should just become a prostitute.

No. Apparently his precious little brother's rejection had been the awakening. I thought it was a joke too. Religion that is. There is no God, surely everyone knew that but the overgrown cults still managed to brainwash my humans and now my meal dish was falling for the same spiel.

I didn't even know the protozoan could use a computer, let alone how to search the Internet. Now look. You're distracting me.

"Don't you dare, Shizu-chan!"

I should point out he can't see or hear me. I haven't laid a hand on my Shizu-chan but that doesn't make me a creepy voyeur either. I phase through the door into the bathroom.

"Put that down!" My hand swipes through the blond's hand. It's not like a ghost. He can't feel me at all.

Bzzt bzzt bzzt.

Damn it. Shizu-chan never listens. He's unpredictable which makes him interesting. There's not much I can do when the protozoan has given himself a buzz cut. Straight down the middle like a field of crops being run over with a lawn mower.

Bzzt bzzt bzzt

Shizu-chan doesn't look bothered as chunks of his hair fall into the sink. It doesn't matter a change of appearance, even as drastic as this one isn't going to make a difference.

Bzzt bzzt. Bzzt bzzt.

Though it might lower his chances of getting laid. My Shizu-chan isn't the brightest bulb in the box.

"Shizu-chan, put the razor down."

Great. I have a skin head as my meal. I'm not shallow or judgemental but my humans are. They'll think he's more of a delinquent than he already pretends to be. It's already too late. I leave him alone for five seconds...

"Where are you going now?"

See what I mean?

x-x-x

I don't know what instructions the protozoan is following but I'm pretty sure we're lost. Typical Shizu-chan. One minute he was packing what clothes he had whilst avoiding the wet tissues and used condoms scattered over the floor; I don't have those sort of problems. The next thing we're on the train to the middle of nowhere.

From there it's another train, a long cab journey and a boat ride across an unknown ocean. A fricken mountain. I'm floating by the protozoan's side wanting to slap that shiny bald head in frustration.

"You're an idiot. You can't be a monk." I remind him. Does he listen? No. I might just show up and give him the fright of his life. But if I do that he'll be influenced by my presence and start to see beyond the veil. Woooo Spooky. Even demons have rules.

Shizu-chan hikes the bag onto his shoulder and trudges through the grass. That's all. Green with bugs and stone steps. Not forgetting the red shrine posts and stupid lion statues going up and across for miles.

I float a little higher trying to see if there is an end to our journey. Low and behold there's a temple right at the top. Not so pointless then. Shizu-chan treks on.

We take a break halfway between the fourth and sixth gate. Shizu-chan sits down on the steps with his head in his hands. Given what he is, he's done remarkably well. I thought he'd last an hour.

The sun has gone down. Not that I have to worry about seeing in the dark. My meal is getting cold curled up on the steps. I can see the tension in his rigid muscles, the sweat beading down his neck.

"Don't fight it, Shizu-chan." I can smell it, so fragrant like a bitch in heat. It's sweet but spicy curling in small spirals around him. He can't see it but I can. Sex is my life. The desire is overwhelming dancing along the brute's nerves like a symphony centring at the delectable throbbing core

I'm ecstatic licking my lips. There's no humans around, no witnesses. Shizu-chan is free to touch himself like he usually does. But he doesn't. His knees press together so hard he can hear bone crunch, his arms fold nails biting deep into the meat of his arms.

"Go away. I don't want this."

"Sure you do, Shizu-chan." I remind like I do every time. "You were born this way. It's only going to get worse."

Shizu-chan groans and curses stamping like a petulant child. His teeth bite hard into his lips, tears of helplessness falling down reddened cheeks.

The show begins. As always Shizu-chan looks disgusted with himself. He's out in the open and I know that little extra titbit is making him hotter than ever. Not to mention the stairs he's on possibly count as sacred ground.

"Go on, Shizu-chan. I'm hungry and so is your body."

My bald adorable human raises his head looking defeated and guilty. It's the look of lust and shame that makes my taste buds tingle. It's all about the preparation and no one does it better than my Shizu-chan.

He isn't blasé in relieving himself. It doesn't matter that he thinks he's alone. Sex for Shizu-chan is a curse. I may have forgotten to mention everyone Shizu-chan sleeps with dies. Oops. Well I have to feed from somewhere and I'd rather not pointlessly kill my main meal. I did leave one of them live and they became a creepy stalker obsessed with him. A small minor detail. It's not important.

Shizu-chan hunches in on himself slowly rubbing his hands together as if he's cold. Maybe this time he is. Not that I can feel it. Slowly his hands keep rubbing moving closer to his body. A quick look left and right and Shizu-chan has his hands together between his thighs.

He just touched himself. I bet you didn't even notice. You'd be surprised how often my meal gets away with it. Sometimes there is no escape from public transport. My humans molest others on the train. Shizu-chan touches himself.

It's the pinky. Small, unnoticeable between pressed thighs. The smallest digit breaks free and curls rubbing at the flimsy material. Kasuka used to send expensive tailor made jeans. Shizu-chan opted for the cheap thin materials. It was easier to get himself off.

See how well I know my Shizu-chan? Heh we haven't been together for seven years for nothing.

"That's it Shizu-chan, like you always do." I encourage the enticing act wholeheartedly.

He lurches forwards sharply pressing his chest against his knees. To my humans he'd look like he'd doubled over feeling sick. Not the case. The other pinky is at work using natural born strength to create a perfect friction.

The dive was to muffle a wanton cry as well as using his knees to nudge at his hypersensitive nipples. My Shizu-chan is resourceful ne?

It's a mouth watering display, the delicious scent curls and rises against my lips. I inhale and let myself drift closer. It's beautifully potent getting stronger with every minute stroke. Shizu-chan is in tears. He hasn't yet had a partner that's satisfied him completely. They haven't lived that long.

I could satisfy him no problem. I could make his fragile world explode with colours and show him the sensations he craves so badly. But that would involve me breaking through the veil. That would put me at a disadvantage. Once seen always seen.

Maybe though I should invade his dreams. I haven't tried it yet, haven't needed to with all the free energy spilling out unaided.

"Nn." There. A small audible groan. Shizu-chan cups himself rocking forward as he grinds into his hands. It's the pressure from his pressed thighs that helps. It's not enough though. Never is.

I lick the teasing flow of energy from my meal's neck. He doesn't shiver or respond, too busy lost in his own sensations.

"Mm, you taste delicious Shizu-chan." The finest energy I've ever tasted. It once again brings up the question what is the special ingredient? I want to know but I'm not going to pry. Nope. Why ruin something perfect?

"Shit." Shizu-chan sniffles. Just barely there's the sound of the zipper. Flimsy clothing just isn't enough. Oh yeah, Shizu-chan wears this really stiff underwear one size too small so he can give himself a wedgie with the wrong- well right move.

Sharp as a blunt double handed axe but still gets things done. That's my one and only protozoan. Ah he's not being so shy any more. That's it move your hand. Ah. Now it's feeding time. Well off you go. Shoo. You've already seen enough.

Itadakimasu.

End


	60. Gochiso sama deshita

Title:- Gochiso sama deshita

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, supernatural

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Itadakimasu.

 _A/N:-The next one will be for guest._

What's in his head? What's in his head? It's me it's me. It's me me me.

Oh it's you again? How did you manage to get in here? Wait a minute. What are you? You're not a demon, I can't smell the stench of corruption. To be here you'd have to be adapt at getting into the human subconscious.

Oh no. Don't tell me you're one of them? You know what I'm talking about. One of those annoying do-gooder guardian angels. It's too late for Shizu-chan, he's been mine the moment I laid my energy on him.

Oh. You're not a guardian angel? Shame I haven't killed one of those in a while. Well you know what happens when those pure wings taste a little corruption, right? That's right a long trip down. One way only heh heh.

Never mind that. If you're not a demon or a guardian angel, then what are you? No answer? Fine. I'll add it to the long list of mysteries surround Shizu-chan. But if you are a demon you're stuck here.

Why? Ah I almost forgot how dim witted you were. Well to recap, Shizu-chan has been haunted by me Izaya Orihara, top grade incubus since he'd hit puberty. For reasons unknown Shizu-chan is a nymphomaniac. His desire is bottomless. Although I haven't psychically touched him, I've been siphoning energy from his sexual activities and taking his partner's souls.

Kasuka his rich little brother and the bane of my existence, decided rather harshly to cut off funding his big brother. That in turn somehow led Shizu-chan to shave his head and run to join a Buddhist temple. Why? Don't ask me. He's too damn unpredictable.

Anyway the last time my meal indulged in sexual activities was on the steps to the temple. From there Shizu-chan promised it would be the last time and completed the journey up the steps. Although there are no gods, the temple or someone in the temple does have real power. Power to exorcise and cleanse demons that is. The little annoying talisman on the main gate almost fried me. Almost.

Being an incubus has its advantages. I don't need a physical form. Technically I'm supposed to feed through dreams and thoughts. I can possess a human like I have done Shizu-chan. There was a little resistance but I stick to not finding out what's in my food.

That's why I'm now tucked away safely inside Shizu-chan's subconscious, where that pesky talisman's powers can't reach. It's only for the time being. You can see right? It's a little small. Shizu-chan isn't very imaginative.

I don't trust you. I don't know how you got in or why. Hm, which one of us are you stalking? Me or Shizu-chan? Not going to answer? Suit yourself. I'm watching you.

Shizu-chan's head is filled with every man he's killed. Well thinks he's killed. It's intriguing how humans think. Most flow in orbit. The smart ones are organised their thoughts filed in imaginary draws or doors.

Shizu-chan's are almost deadly. It's a crumbling concrete path littered with cracks. Watch out, thoughts and memories come down like vending machines in here. You've never seen a flying vending machine? Ah, I see. You haven't been following him that long then.

His dreams are fun. That's where I can play my games, exert my influence and take all the energy I want. It's almost as fun as being outside. Almost. I won't be here long. The brighter the light the darker the shadow. This temple will crumble. Evil lurks in every corner. If not already one of those holier than thou fools will become a pawn for a demon. The first order of business will be to remove any obstacles that would threaten the takeover. i.e. Talismans.

I hope it's soon. I mean oh dear poor human but whoever it is did abandon a fulfilling life for servitude to a giant ass statue. Meh. It makes no difference.

How long have I been here? A week. Can you believe it? This idiot protozoan of mine hasn't jerked off in a whole week. Not that he hasn't suffered. Shizu-chan is what you'd call a novice. He's still bald and now he's dressed in tacky orange looking like some sort of prisoner.

His food is bland and boring. Not to mention scheduled. Did I mention the praying and meditating? Meditating. These brainwashed fools expect Shizu-chan to clear his thoughts. See his desires as empty. Is it working? Not a chance. That much is evident in his thoughts and dreams. Shizu-chan will always be my meal. Any moment now. Come on. A little more...

x-x-x

Finally. That nuisance talisman is gone. Ripped to shreds so evil can tread upon supposedly sacred ground. Mwhahaha. I leave Shizu-chan's body in a puff of smoke- No it wasn't a fart- from the ear like a genie in a bottle.

I'm back. Hidden from view floating once again. It feels good to stretch. The whole dream thing makes me tired. Why? Well you try constantly rewriting someone's dreams and see how you go.

The orange is garish. I promise I'll never bad mouth the plain grey bartender suit or sweatpants ever again. The light practically bounces off Shizu-chan's shiny bald head. There is effort and then there is insanity. I suppose I should be grateful the protozoan has skin on his skull.

The room is small and empty. Minimalistic? Try nothing. Shizu-chan sits smack bang in the centre of the room cross legged with his eyes closed. Meditating. He's clearly hard as a rock, desperate for release and he's meditating.

That's it. I've had enough. No sex crazed human is putting me on a diet. What am I going to do? Heh. Hehehe. I'm going to show myself. I'll deal with the complications later. This is my livelihood being threatened here.

It's okay. I've been in Shizu-chan's head. I'll show him my true form. I learnt my lesson last time using the perception filter... You're probably wondering what is. Humans don't all have the same types, so we let them see who they want. It depends what you say too. For example you appear before a human and say I'm the man of your dreams. I'll most likely appear six foot, toned to perfection with sun kissed skin and an award winning smile. Clothing is optional.

If I say I'm a sex demon...bam tentacles. Not kidding here. Why do humans associate sex demons with tentacles? What am I supposed to do with eight slow moving limbs that drip cloth melting acid everywhere? The perception filter is worthless. After the last incident, I'm never using it again.

Besides that I don't want to end up fat and round. See Shizu-chan wants to pray to a god so badly? He can pray to me. I'm a demon. Impersonating a fake deity is the least of my sins.

Here we go...ping. There we go. I can see Shizu-chan and he can see me, once he opens his eyes. I'm not doing the coughing thing. I'm patient. I can wait. Ah. This is going to take a while.

x-x-x

How long is he going to fail meditating? I'm bored now. I even chose to look my best. No wings or tail. That's a given. I've decided on my human visage. Short black hair, which I may have added a little heavenly glow to and shimmering red eyes. They match the silver and ruby collar around my neck, wrists and ankles.

I'm topless. Why? It stops needless rubbing. An incubus' body is made for sex. I'm wearing light fitting pants-like a genie. Am I impersonating a genie? Nope. How do you think it feels wearing hot pants or skinny jeans with a hard on 24/7? Genie pants are the way to go for incubus.

Fine. I do the coughing thing. Shizu-chan snaps out of his meditation. Score one for me. Go Izaya. Go Izaya. I'm the greatest. His wary eyes lock onto me floating before him like a god answering his prayers. His lips move but no words come out. I like his lips. They're just the right plumpness. None of those botox chemicals. It's why I've sworn off human women. Weird story. I'll tell you later. If I feel like it. But it involves fake breasts and squeezing too hard.

His eyes narrow. Ooh. That's my Shizu-chan. Always wary. "Who are you?"

"Kami-sama."

Thankfully I didn't use the perception filter. See that? He looked straight towards the Buddha statue. "You don't look like it."

"You don't believe the word of a god?" I can do uptight and menacing.

"I just said you don't look like it." My meal grumbled.

"Funny. You don't look like a border necrophiliac but there we go. Can't judge a book by its cover." Okay, that may have been a little harsh considering I do all the killing but it had the desired effect.

My Shizu-chan gasps throwing himself forward in worship. Hm, the god gig isn't so bad. "Sorry Kami-sama."

"Izaya will do." Yes I told him my real name. That's the name I want him to scream.

"Izaya? That's a strange name." Wary again. If not for the nymphomania affliction I doubt Shizu-chan would have ever given up his virginity.

"How so, Shizu-chan? What's in a name?" I could tease him longer but there are precautions to be made. "Why did you call me?"

"Don't you know?"

"Of course I do. You've been shouting at me for the past week. You want your nymphomania cured."

"...c-can you do it?"

Aw. He sounds so cute being unsure of himself. I take it you're not going to disappear? No, suit yourself. Just don't get too close or I might actually take your energy. But you might like that.

"I can. But what will you give me? There are humans that have been praying for years and giving me offerings."

"Anything! I'll give you anything." My meal begs looking so desperate. You see how easily the deal with the devil works?

"Very well." Should I do the foot licking thing? Should should I? "Firstly we'll have to purge your body."

"Purge? I tried sitting under the waterfall."

Yes this ridiculous mountain temple has a spring on the other side.

"You of all people should know that's done nothing, Shizu-chan."

Ooh, he's riled. He doesn't like the nickname but he can't do anything about it because he thinks I'm god.

"Be grateful this merciful Kami-sama will help cleanse your body. Now get undressed."

"But the monks said-"

"Who should you be listening to? The God himself or the monks that follow his teachings?" He strips. Ah. My protozoan really did shave everywhere. He looks ridiculous. "On second thoughts I don't think I want to help. You look like a giant bald baby."

My Shizu-chan covers his head with his hands and blushes. "I'll grow it out. I promise."

"I suppose you'll agree to leave this temple too?" This is almost too easy. See how gullible he is? Hey! Stop staring at my Shizu-chan.

"But I was worshipping you."

"And you can't do that whilst living a normal life?"

"I didn't think..."

"No, I know that. I've been watching you for a long time."

"Y-you have?" Aw, he's blushing again. "I'm sorry."

"I'm all about forgiveness, Shizu-chan. You have an affliction that affects your daily life. I'll cure it for you." Hehe. He's totally believing me.

"...will it hurt?"

"Nope." That I can guarantee. I don't work with pain. Unless of course that's how my humans get off.

"Okay. Please cure me." Shizu-chan looks like a blushing maiden, his hands covering his permanent arousal.

"That's easy. I'm going to satisfy your body. We're going to feed your addiction. Come here Shizu-chan."

He comes without hesitation. Adorable. My Shizu-chan looks so shy. You wouldn't think he happily takes it up the ass every day. Or maybe it's just been a torturous week. Morning, afternoon and evening wood. He's like an incubus without the control. Hang on...nah, can't be.

"Get down on the mat." He does so. Hm, so obedient. I let him choose the position. He's on his knees with his hands in his lap. With a click of my fingers my genie pants are gone. What? You think I wear underwear? With this thing? Dream on.

"Come here, Shizu-chan." I'm on the mat too. Not as shy as my meal. I probably look like a demon with my arousal jutting out and a wicked gleam in my eye. Doesn't matter. With a crook of my finger the human crawls forward. I let my energy tease his naked form. By the time he's between my legs, My Shizu-chan isn't so shy.

I'd like to thread my fingers in his hair but the idiot has no hair. Nothing for me to grip as a leash. "I know you don't have a gag reflex. Take it all in."

Mm. I haven't been this excited in a long time. It's the first time Shizu-chan is touching me and I him. It's nothing like siphoning off the energy like froth from a decent coffee. I can feel his energy entwining with mine. His hunger that matches mine. It's beautiful.

His mouth is beautiful. The shape, I mentioned his lips before, didn't I? It's hot inside. I can feel my shaft on his tongue, teasing against pearly white gates. His saliva is making me wet acting like the perfect lubricant.

Okay. That's it. I'm cheating. I'm using the perception filter...on him. What you think all humans are flawless sexual creatures? How naive are you? Shizu-chan has only been my meal this long because he's the only one I haven't had to use the filter on.

See. He looks the same in my eyes. Except for the hair. Soft, golden attached to the scalp hair. My fingers thread through it fingers curling as my hips rock sliding my cock in and out of his mouth. It's good. So good. I want to turn him over and screw his brains out.

Nope. I need to be careful. I can't kill Shizu-chan. Where else will I find such a filling meal? Control. It's all about control and not overeating.

I do the smart thing and push him away. "...was it not to your liking?" Damn. His eyes are glazed and dazed, cheeks flushed and mouth hungry wet and drooling. His sensual tongue pokes out licking his lips. Double damn.

I suppose it was only a matter of time. Shizu-chan is a feast. I'll happily gorge myself on him. It looks like after our long years together this is goodbye. Fuck it. I've held back long enough.

"Hm? You're very good with your mouth. Must be all the practice, ne? Come here." Shizu-chan is back. I let myself fall back legs wide, fingers snagged in his hair. Damn he's good. "More. Come on Shizu-chan."

There's more. My Shizu-chan likes to delight. He sucks, licks and bobs worshipping my cock like its the only thing in his life. His tongue swirls teasing the tip. I'm not in his mouth, I'm in a warm cavern surrounded by what could only be tickle torture.

My hips buck and I'm pretty sure I'm calling his name. Heh. That's a first. Shizu-chan is touching himself with both hands. I should probably help out but not right now. His seed splatters across my thigh. I drag my fingers through it bringing it to my lips. It's salty and bitter. It's the perfect sauce to go with my meal.

Well if he's giving me some...Tossing my head back I release filling Shizu-chan's mouth. He swallows it all as if drinking milk and licks his lips. "Izaya-sama, more?"

"On your knees." This is going to be delicious and messy. "Itadakimasu." He goes down showing me his perfect globes and the twitching bloom shyly peeking. "Perfect." My Shizu-chan is a perfect specimen. I'm going to miss him. I've never missed a human before. You're all a dime a dozen, overpopulating the planet.

My fingers glide across the smooth cheeks marvelling at how soft they are. Beautiful. Utterly beautiful. I taste his energy on my tongue licking inwards. Shizu-chan shudders. He's hard again. I can smell it, taste his desire as it threatens to drown me in its intensity.

My hands massage his cheeks coaxing them apart as if opening a flower's petals or a human's wallet. There it is. The little bloom pulsating invitingly begging to be touched. I gently poke at it with my finger, the greedy muscle twitches pulling me in.

"Nn." My Shizu-chan moans. There's a dripping sound. Pre-cum. Shizu-chan is ready to burst. I haven't done much. Yet. Slowly I pull my finger back. I want to taste him. "Ah!"

He tucks in like a hibernating animal, arms covering his head as his knees quiver and the twitching bud embraces my tongue like a vacuum cleaner. It's a fight against the current. Shizu-chan wants me so desperately. I'm more interested in the foreplay. It's the starter.

I let go of his buttocks. There's other throbbing buttons to press. My hands glide underneath over toned flat abs seeking twin perky nubs begging for attention. "Ngh."

Multitasking is as easy as breathing for me. After a quick tease I take Shizu-chan's hand guiding it between his legs. It's only his shoulders keeping him up, cheek pressed against the mat. I go back to tweaking and teasing, rubbing the little cherries between my finger and thumbs.

Shizu-chan's desire spikes curling around me. He's coming again all over his hands. I want to see his face. I want to see his snot and tears smeared everywhere. I want him to feel me in every orifice. My tail long and thin swishes behind me sweeping under his chin and into his mouth.

Well that didn't go to plan. I pull my face away. The last thing my Shizu-chan needs is lubricant. He's ready to go anytime anywhere and it looks like he loves my tail by the way he's sucking on it.

"Here we go, Shizu-chan. It's been fun." My dick swells and drips rubbing between his cheeks guided like a heat seeking missile. My effort is minimal, my Shizu-chan sucking me in. We click together like a jigsaw puzzle. I'm in to the hilt. It's hot, tight and just right. It's a shame our first will be our last.

"Hah! Izaya!" I flip him over drinking in every expression. I take his lips my tail vanished. I plunder it all, slamming deep and hard the way I know Shizu-chan likes. He's shaking and bawling raking his soiled nails down my back. Huh. My eyes are wet. Strange. "More. Give me more."

I give my Shizu-chan everything and in return I take it all. His desire, his energy and his life force. I gorge myself to the point of bursting. It's the fullest I've ever been. By the end of it for the first time in both lives I'll actually be satisfied.

We go at it back and forth like animals with one need. Shizu-chan keeps giving more and more as we peak. I come first gushing inside my Shizu-chan like a broken fire hydrant. He squeezes me to completion collapsing underneath my weight and goes still.

"Gochiso sama deshita." I clap my hands together pulling out slowly and wiping my eyes. That's it. I'll have to find another meal now. I won't have to for a while though. I feel bloated, Shizu-chan's energy thrumming inside me.

Hah. You actually stayed? Pervert. Well I'm not hungry any more. You're safe. I suppose I should bury him. Or cremate him. That would be quicker. I never understood why humans wanted to be eaten by worms and slowly decompose. I'll cremate him. I'll personally take him to the eternally burning fires of hel.

I switch the perception filter off touching my Shizu-chan's shiny bald head. I kiss his lips and move to lift him. "Ugh." I drop him at the small barely audible groan. That's impossible. No one has ever survived an incubus full feeding.

But he groans and slowly sits up. "...so am I cured now?"

I blink stupidly. My view is like a camera shutter. It's impossible. A miracle? No. That just means there's something not human- nope. Not going there. Shizu-chan is Shizu-chan. That's all there is to it.

"For now."

My Shizu-chan looks down at his flaccid cock resting against his thigh. He looks up at me and smiles showing me the biggest grin. "Thank you, Izaya-sama."

"Y-yeah."

x-x-x

It feels so good not to be restrained. We're leaving that annoying temple. Shizu-chan looks revitalised. He came with nothing and leaves with nothing. I float behind him out of view. Or not. Remember what I said before? He's been touched by the supernatural. He's seen and now he'll be seen.

That means he can see me. He'll feel me in his subconscious. We're a good half way down the mountain before he stops and turns staring straight at me.

"Izaya, I can see you."

"Of course you can." I grin becoming visible.

"...you're not god are you?"

"Nope."

"What are you?" He doesn't look angry. It doesn't look like things will get violent. Perception filter on. I decide to see how I'll turn out in Shizu-chan's imagination. For him I wouldn't mind the tentacles.

"I'm an incubus." Hah. "A sex demon." I add seeing his confusion. I close my eyes. The transformation isn't pretty.

"Oh. Well you cured me. So thanks."

I open my eyes. Huh. No changes. My wings and tail are out but that's it. I tug at my genie pants checking everything is okay down there. Yep. Still hanging to the left.

"I don't know about that. I ate your desire and drank your sexual energy. They're food to me."

"Well whatever you did worked."

Heh. Hehehe. How stupid is he?

"Shizu-chan, haven't you realised yet? I'm the one that killed all your partners."

There it is. Shadows cloud his face. "Why?"

"Because I kill anyone I sleep with. I didn't want to kill you." There. I said it. What's wrong with a demon being honest?

"I don't get it. We just had sex."

"Yep and you didn't die. Shizu-chan you're...never mind." Not going there.

"So we can have sex instead of you killing people." Shizu-chan looks so hopeful. His fingers are clenched into fists.

"Yeah. Looks like." There's that smile again. Beautiful. "Let's go home, Shizu-chan."

My Shizu-chan nods. "Do you think I'll be able to get a job now?"

"Probably. We should really find out how long it takes to regain your energy."

"Yeah." Shizuo grins humming as he makes his way down the steps. I float by his side. Invisible or not he'll still be able to see me. Behind us I can sense the the darkness grow inside the temple. The evil is spreading but that has nothing to do with us.

Which brings me to you. I can sleep with my Shizu-chan now, which means I no longer have to tolerate third wheels. Consider that your final warning. Bye bye.

End


	61. Copyright

Title:- Copyright

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, crack, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara or Deadpool

Summary:- I have no idea what this is.

Requested by:- guest

Hello there little human, you're probably wondering who I am and why there is a ten car pile up and a vending machine machine heading my way. All good questions. I mean whoever thought a heavy steel teeth rotting container could be used as a weapon? Wow. I know right?

Did I throw it? Nope. I wasn't 'gifted' with super strength. Ah, introductions. How very human of you. I'm your friendly neighbourhood superhero De-.

Hm?

I'm De-

Let's try that again. I'm De-

Really? It's in the Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara or Deadpool. Why can't I say De- wait. What's Durarara?

Okay. Fine. Change of plans. Wait a minute...almost there...nope. I can't think of anything. Fine. For now I'm Izaya Orihara. Now then to know what's happening here we need to go all the way back...

"Waaaah."

Oops too far back. Forwards.

"Ah ah ah. Fuck. Coming."

I said forwards not back. You just can't get the staff these days. Humans. There we go. Now sit back, relax, grab some popcorn...

Popcorn? Who wants popcorn when they go to the movies? Who's writing this drivel? I know breaking the fourth wall. Watch me ad lib.

Now sit back, relax, grab some FATTY TUNA and watch my life go from perfect to Super saiyan god mode . Oops.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara, Deadpool or Dragonball.

Hah. I didn't have this many rules as an informant. Spoiler alert.

x-x-x

Izaya Orihara 24 years of age, lover of dead animal trimmed coats, nice sharp pointy things and the human race in a purely sadomasochistic way.

One friend- by choice. One girlfriend-yet to meet and plenty of enemies. That's what happened when you were a sociopathic informant. That sounds a lot better than asshole. It sounds so crude.

Life was great. I ran, messed with some bad people, ran, smashed cellphones, messed with people, ran... You get the drift. I held a wealth of information like Wikipedia.

Disclaimer:- i don't own Durarara, Deadpool, Dragonball or Wikipedia.

Uh hum moving on. I was the sole source of information. No one could best me. My prices were fair, enemies not so much. In the eyes of humans I was hated to be loved and loved to be hated. A beautiful relationship of shepherd and sheep. If I had any complaints or boredom or injuries, Shinra was there. My friend slash doctor slash illegal doctor.

Other than that there was my girlfriend. The lovely beautiful Shizu-chan. Well she sounded lovely and her profile name said Shizu-chan. Okay. I'd never met her. The most I'd known about girls was how to stamp on their phones and push 'knights in shining armour' to their aid.

Girls apparently didn't like their breast sizes noted and compared or their darkest secrets used as leverage. Go figure.

Back to Shizu-chan. Despite not having a profile pic or any photos at all-she was shy- we had been dating for two years now. Not once had we met. Chat room yes, texting yes, sexting a little. The point was we'd reached a crossroads. Meet or break up. The problem? I'd lied a little, she'd probably lied a little. Actually I'd lied a lot. Friends, family, size of junk etc etc.

From what she'd said Shizu-chan was tall and blond with chocolate eyes. She was quiet and didn't like violence. She lived alone despite having her younger brother look out for her. Compared to me she was an angel. Unless of course she was an eighty something year old granny that wanted to use her false teeth as a cock ring.

No doubt she was as she'd said. I was the problem. I hadn't set out on tricking her and now there was a long list of things my Shizu-chan was expecting take she wasn't going to get. A ten inch photoshopped dick picture was probably at the top of that list.

What do people do when they get into trouble? Go to family...nah. Next. Go to friends...Shinra.

x-x-x

Illegal doctor Shinra worked for anyone that would pay, his morals were questionable and he was always looking for new guinea pigs to test out his insane experiments on. "Izaya. What brings you here?"

"I need your help." Not like the guy with the bandaged face. Shinra was best at cosmetic surgery.

"Oh? What do you need?"

"A change. I have a date."

Shinra's eyes gleamed. It looked like I was the new guinea pig.

x-x-x

Science before friends. Shinra not so kindly put me through numerous procedures most of them painful and untested. My 'friend' occasionally checked that I was still alive before carrying on with his insane experiments.

The deadline was drawing closer to when I had to meet Shizu-chan and I was still scrawny and smaller than her supposed height. "I have one more test."

That one more test almost killed me. It was painful and on more than one occasion I thought I saw the other side-it wasn't Valhalla. The machine Shinra put me in as he pumped my body full of drugs threatened to explode.

It pinged like a microwave. Then it was done. Shinra pulled me out. There was no damage to my hands they were silky smooth and flawless. "I think that worked this time."

Shinra handed me a mirror to look at my reflection. I was stunning. More stunning than I was before. If someone told me to go fuck myself, I would. I would without anyone telling me.

After the basic physical test, my lies became truth. I was slightly taller than my Shizu-chan, I looked like a god posing as a model, my shoulders were wider and...hello 10 inch glock.

What I wasn't expecting was my dear friend to stab me through the chest. To add insult it was one of my own knives. The good news I didn't die. The better news I couldn't die. I was indestructible.

"I need to run more tests." Shinra was ecstatic.

"Firstly you need to go in here." I lifted Shinra with ease and put him in the machine. One good turn deserved another.

"Izaya wait!"

I didn't. I did the same crap he did to me and had fun doing it. "Don't worry. Cause we could be immortals immortals."

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara, Deadpool, Dragonball, Wikipedia or Fall out boy.

Lame.

Back to me. The machine did explode and Shinra was in it. How was that my fault? Like me he didn't die. But he was angry, insaner than what he had been before and wanted to make me pay. He vanished and then there were two immortals running around town.

x-x-x

I didn't run. Not any more. There was no point. Fun fact. I can regenerate. If a part of my body gets lopped off it grows back. Stronger and tougher. Sometimes bigger. Ah the amount of enemies I've goaded to chop off my manhood. I'm now hung like a horse at an impressive thirteen inches. Shizu-chan is going to worship me. Unfortunately she's gone missing. I shouldn't have told Shinra about her. Now I have to go get her back.

To do that I need to find Shinra. Shinra's apartment is practically non existent. His girlfriend however is standing in the middle ready to tear my head off. Considering she has no head, I guess she wouldn't see that as a problem.

"Celty-san, fancy seeing you here, in your apartment."

She always was too high strung. Her shadows aim to take my head off. Since I have no intention of being a pin head, I get out of the way and fumble for my knives.

 _Where is Shinra?_

At least I think that's what the message says.

"No idea. I was hoping you'd know where he was. He took my girlfriend."

Celty thankfully relaxes. Now isn't the time to tell her what happened to her lover boy.

"Why don't we work together?"

I'd rather see her trying to cut off my head than not see it coming.

 _Fine_.

Well wasn't she happy.

x-x-x

That's pretty much what happened. Like a bitch in heat Celty gravitated towards Shinra. The other immortal had help. A strong mutant that threw cars and vending machines, hence the pile up. The two of us- three of us...

For some reason a large figure wrapped in foil was coming along. I don't know who he or she is. Cosplayer? Or maybe a nut job protecting himself from aliens. Pass. Either way it looked like he or she was coming along.

The three of us walked through the destruction. The black spandex I wore chafed. My old boxers were too tight. I should have gone commando. Or brought some more.

Walking. Walking. Still walking. More walking. We stopped and stared. Shinra looked pure evil scientist. His helper hot aggravated caveman forced into a suit-bartender? Foil man had vanished. Don't know why or where. Probably huddled down somewhere with a stapler. Shinra stared. I stared back. The helper stared. Celty stared back-probably. Who knows.

The helper lobbed a signpost. I dodged with ease, blocking my ears at the war cry. Taking out my knife-short sword- I dashed forward to meet him. As I did I noticed his height, his blond hair, chocolate eyes and pain that said he didn't like violence.

I slowed to a halt staring. He stared back. He being a man. I tossed Shinra a glare. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHIZU-CHAN?"

Shinra was too busy staring at Celty to answer.

"I-Izaya?" Shizu-chan dropped the sign he was holding. "...I was born this way."

"You're a man?" Way for me to point out the obvious.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

It explains why he'd gotten frustrated when I sexted about touching his breasts and pussy.

I was a little taller than him. My Shizu-chan was perfection. "Damn you're hot. My Shizu-chan is perfect."

"...you don't mind?"

In response I slam him onto the bonnet of the nearest car giving the little dying humans inside a wave. Priorities. I've been waiting two years for this.

We kiss. Well he kisses I devour. I already have his pants down to his ankles, perfect creamy globes on view. I explore every inch, my head under his shirt licking every inch of him.

Size wise he's average. It's cute. It doesn't matter if he's a man he'll still be my girl. "Shizu-chan."

"Izaya."

One finger two finger four. I need to stretch him a lot. I don't want to hurt him, he doesn't like pain but with my size that's impossible. Fingers tongue, almost my entire fist. He's shaking, trembling and I'm rubbing my magnum against his sweet cheeks.

"You okay, Shizu-chan?"

My Shizu-chan nods. "I know you're big." He wants it. Wants me so badly.

I dive in pinning him to the bonnet. I've dreamed of this day so many times. "Faster."

"Yeah."

"Harder."

"Yeah."

I think my Shizu-chan is a slut. He takes me in so easily. I don't need to hold back at all.

We fuck. We fuck and then we fuck some more. The sun sets and rises again and still we're at it.

x-x-x

The usual stuff happens when humans try and assert their authority. We get chased away when the cops come. Shinra has vanished. I don't know where he's gone. Probably gone to get laid or Celty punished him and locked him in his room. He always was whipped.

Me on the other hand I have everything I ever needed. A huge dick, immortality and my insatiable girlfriend. She-he's- perfect in every way. Now we're going to have a sex challenge. Sex everyday for a year. Woohoo.

So that's me immortal informant Iz-

Iz-

What's the problem now?

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara, Deadpool, Dragonball, Wikipedia or Fall out boy.

"Izaya, you coming to bed or what?"

"Be right there, Shizu-chan."

Screw you or better yet I'm off to screw Shizu-chan. Bye bye.

End


	62. Fragment - A sprung trap

Title:- Fragment:- A sprung trap

Pairing:- Izuo, Shizaya

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Together they were happy.

They all made sacrifices. For him. For their own happiness. As friends and family they had uprooted their lives from Ikebukuro and moved on. Togusa sold his van at the next town and purchased a large caravan to house them all temporarily. Shizuo knew how much of a sacrifice that was but the small can wouldn't help anyone.

Shizuo had left his job as a teacher and his so called friends from the Awakusai behind. His partner had tried to kill him so there wasn't any love lost there. The problem was that he'd uprooted his daughter from her school. Izaya his lover had lost everything. His life, his identity. Izaya Orihara was dead and yet looked at ease and happy.

Karisawa had left her business behind. Dangerous considering she and Kadota had a baby on the way. But they all were in the same boat. Their friends and family were scattered yet the sun was shining and the sky was bluer than it had ever been before.

That was two years ago.

A lot had changed since then. Their group was still on the road but they weren't lost. Far from it. Togusa drove the caravan they lived in but now they had income.

When they'd left Ikebukuro the only one to have a business had been Karisawa. They had continued that business. Always behind the caravan was the eighteen wheeler Kadota drove.

The inside of the truck had specially been refurbished to suit their needs. Well Karisawa's needs. Shizuo dealt with the incoming orders and Izaya dealt with the online issues as well as accounting. Working as a team they'd made the business blossom.

The inside of the truck in the centre had a desk screwed down and a sofa bed. That was mainly where Izaya worked. Bolted firmly to the side of the truck were basically a wall of small storage lockers. Each one held an item of stock. A large net had been put across the back close to the driver's seat holding flat pack boxes and all the packing essentials.

That was where he spent the hours of his day. "Shizu-chan, new orders."

Izaya announced waving a stack of paper. The laptop and printer weren't secure but his lover managed. Shizuo took them taking the time to appreciate Izaya's getup. His lover had fallen back into the role as Chiyoko. It was a short sleeved blouse and a mid thigh skirt. No contact lenses and the wig was a raven bob tucked neatly behind Izaya's ears.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya pushed up his glasses and grinned noticing him watching "the orders aren't going to pack themselves."

"I know." The blond scowled turning away before Izaya discovered his blush. Given what he was about to pack it wasn't unusual.

Karisawa had sold sex products then and it's what they were selling now. Shizuo looked at the first order and sighed. It was their income, he had to remind himself. He'd gone from teacher to sex toy packer. It was a lot easier and he got to spend all day with Izaya.

Taking the key from around his neck, Shizuo scanned the numbers on the lockers before stopping and inserting the key. The locker opened, he took out the quantity ordered. Usually one and moved onto the next item.

When he'd gathered all items he set them on the sofa bed next to Izaya who was always amused and selected a box big enough. Tape across the bottom, scrap paper for protection, items inside, delivery note. Tape down top of box and slap a label on it. At the end of the day they would stop off at the nearest postage point and drop the lot off.

"We're low on stock of cherry lubricant." Izaya grinned.

"Why do you have to announce it?" Shizuo blushed.

"You should have got use to this already, Shizu-chan."

"I know." Shizuo sighed going through the second order. Izaya had matured for the sake of their daughter and to stay out of trouble. He still had his little psycho moments but it was rare. It was hard to believe that once upon a time Izaya had been a killer.

Clack.

Shizuo jumped as a small panel slid across. Kadota looked back through. They must have taken a pit stop. He hadn't noticed. "Break time you two."

"Thanks Dotachin." Izaya answered stretching and taking off his glasses. "Come on Shizu-chan, let's go eat."

"Yeah." Shizuo made sure all the lockers were locked settling the key back round his neck. There was a creak and a groan as Kadota opened the back doors to let them out.

Jumping down he waited for Izaya who skipped and bounced as high as he could flashing pink striped panties. "Aha. Caught you looking! Such a perv Shizu-chan."

Ah, so much for maturity. Kadota closed the doors locking the chain around the handles. Shielding his eyes from the sun Shizuo walked towards their caravan parked in a field already opened. The blankets were set out along with food.

Shizuo smiled seeing Karisawa was already sitting down feeding her growing baby. Sora was sitting next to her. "Papa!" His daughter was up flying into his arms. "Mama!" She quickly transferred to Izaya.

Izaya smiled sweetly. It was genuine and made his heart flutter. The two of them with Togusa and Kadota sat down to eat. It was good that they'd chosen to travel. Shizuo didn't think his lover would like staying cooped up in one place for months on end. Like this they were always free to go where they wanted.

"Shizu-Shizu, we'll be reaching the next town in a few hours." Karisawa flashed him a grin.

They weren't always on the road. Occasionally they needed stable ground. The vehicles needed services and repairs. Not to mention the stocks needed to be replenished.

Karisawa's business had become a franchise. They'd choose a town that suited their needs, buy up an empty shop and settle in for a month at the most. Izaya would hire a manager in charge of the store and then they would stock up and be back on the road. All of the manufactures would only deliver to a fixed address.

"Ooh, does that mean Sora-chan will be going to school?"

Shizuo winced. He didn't like making his daughter the new girl. She was nine now and smart. He'd done his best to teach her, along with Izaya. The rest Karisawa had supervised her through online lessons.

"Cool." Sora beamed. "Do I get a uniform?" Shizuo nodded even though he didn't know what town they would be living in. His biggest fear was his little girl being lonely.

"Of course." Izaya grinned. "I'll take you shopping so we can get the correct size."

Shizuo liked watching the pair of them interact. Sora had claimed Izaya as her mother. Izaya doted on her easing his fears. His daughter would never know how she was conceived. He wouldn't say anything and neither would Izaya. He'd worried that Izaya would hate Sora but that wasn't the case.

Sora beamed throwing herself into Izaya's arms. "Thank you. I love you mama."

"I love you too." Izaya smiled holding her.

It was moments like these that eased all his fears. Izaya caught his eye and slipped a hand into his.

x-x-x

Shizuo worked late. There were more orders than usual thanks to the promotion Izaya had put out. Kadota had already parked up and gone to join Karisawa in the caravan.

"Done." He clapped his hands setting the last box down.

"Nope." Izaya waved a piece of paper in the air. "One more."

Shizuo almost tossed it to one side until morning. "Fine." Swiping the page he read through the order. "That's the last of the cherry lubricant."

"We'll order more once we've set up in town."

Shizuo grabbed a three pack of condoms and tossed them on the sofa bed. Then it was bondage rope in flaming red and a silk blindfold. With everything gathered he went to reach for a box.

"Don't bother packing it, Shizu-chan."

"Why not?" The blond asked.

Izaya grinned folding the sofa down into a bed. "Because I placed the order."

"Bondage rope, really?" Shizuo shrugged moving to the bed anyway.

"We sold out of handcuffs yesterday." Izaya shrugged tossing back the long wig he'd chosen.

"Ah. So I'm tying you up?"

His lover chuckled. "Nope. It's your turn."

"The blindfold is a bit overkill." Shizuo grumbled.

"That's for me." Izaya smirked. "Don't look so worried. You'll like it."

"If you say so. So I'm getting tied up again..."

"You don't like it?" Izaya grinned.

"...its-"

"You don't like it?" Izaya asked again pressing up against him.

Shizuo shuddered at the intense stare. "Kadota might come in."

"He won't. Dotachin will be occupied."

"I'm tired. Wait until we settle in to the new town."

Izaya continued staring at him. For a moment he was taken back to that room, his movements locked and his leg broken. "Okie dokie, Shizu-chan. But I'm keeping the rope." Izaya grinned fiddling with the ends.

"Goodnight Izaya." Shizuo left the truck and headed for the caravan.

"Shizu-Shizu!" Karisawa hissed as he ducked inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping."

"But your night rendezvous with Iza-Iza..."

"I don't feel like it."

x-x-x

They each had priorities when they reached town. Togusa and Kadota were in charge of parking. Karisawa moved straight into the shop with her baby in tow. Shizuo dreaded to think what they'd come back to.

He and Izaya held Sora's hands checking out the closest school as well as the uniforms. His daughter was happy as usual all smiles and Izaya smiled back giving her all the hugs and kisses she wanted.

"I love mama and papa." She grinned squeezing their hands together.

"I love you too." Izaya grinned.

Sora looked at him expectantly. Shizuo said nothing. His daughter stood in front of him stamped her foot and looked at him expectantly.

Shizuo swept her into his arms and held her close. "I love you too." He whispered.

"I know." Sora nodded satisfied. "You can put me down now papa."

"Hm, I don't want to." Shizuo shrugged hiding a smile.

x-x-x

They'd accomplished what they'd needed to do. Sora had been registered with the school as a transfer student and they'd brought her school uniform, bag and everything else she needed.

Shizuo was exhausted when he got back to the shop. It had been a while since he'd slept in a non moving bed. "We're back. Do you need any help?"

"All in hand." Karisawa grinned. As usual there were black cloths over the products on the shelves. That was for Sora's sake. She didn't need to know what they were selling. "Iza-Iza, I need you to go through the reports with me."

"But I wanted to spend time with Shizu-chan!" Izaya whined holding onto him. His lover's red eyes were bright staring at him.

"I'm going to bed." Shizuo shrugged him off.

"I want to look after Sayuri-chan." Sora tugged at his hand.

"Leave her with us, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled.

"Yeah. Sure."

Shizuo sighed going upstairs. He and Izaya had their own room, the children were in a room of their own and Kadota and Karisawa had their own room. Togusa slept in his van.

Shizuo made a beeline for the bed. It was already made up, the bedding swiped from the caravan. Bundled under the covers he swiftly fell asleep.

x-x-x

"-chan. Shizu-chan. Wakey wakey." Shizuo groaned opening his eyes. Long black hair tickled against his neck, shimmering red eyes filled his vision.

Flinching back his hand flew out slapping Kanra out of the way. Her head snapped to the side as she crumbled to the floor. Shizuo gathered up the covers looking around wildly.

Returning to himself the blond blinked seeing the wig knocked askew. Izaya looked up at him nursing his cheek.

"Shit. Sorry Iz-"

"I thought so." His lover sighed getting up. The wig was off completely. "Kanra is still in your head. Isn't she?"

"No. You woke surprised me." Shizuo grumbled. "Is your cheek okay?"

"Child's play considering what I've done to you." Izaya shrugged. He wasn't wearing a skirt or a blouse. His lover wasn't wearing much of anything. Just a pair of boxers. "What is it? The eyes or the hair? It can't be the eyes. Our daughter has the same."

Shizuo dropped his head in his hands. "Sorry."

"It's no problem." Izaya shrugged. He still hadn't moved his hands. Shizuo stared worried he'd knocked a tooth out or something. "I'll choose a different wig. Well it's a good thing it wasn't the eyes."

Shizuo climbed off the bed and embraced his lover. "Sorry."

"I'll gladly take any marks you inflict on me, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned licking his lips.

"Perv." But he was smiling too. Apparently that gave his lover permission to slide a hand down the back of his pants.

"Only for you, my lovely Shizu-chan." Izaya crooked a finger stroking teasingly at his entrance. "I'm going to suck you, fuck you and then fuck you some more."

"Oh? And where does you getting fucked fit into?"

"Don't be silly, shizu-chan." Izaya toppled on top of him straddling his hips."We both know you're not comfortable taking the man's role."

Shizuo growled. He'd hated being reminded of his weakness. Hated knowing Kanra had scarred him. He could easily screw his lover but he'd feel sick afterwards and have nightmares.

Izaya sighed rolling to the side and spooning against him. "One step at a time. We have all the time in the world."

Shizuo nodded. "So you're going to stop touching me?" He asked feeling Izaya's fingers against his skin.

"Oh no, I'm still going to fuck you." Izaya purred like the psycho he was. "That's not up for negotiation."

End


	63. Turning point

Title:- Turning point

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, non con, cross dressing.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Seven years after high school everyone reunites.

So much for a supposed delinquent. Izaya had ruined that for him. He'd gone from outcast to infamous. The boys wanted to fight him and the girls stared at him. What was going through their heads he didn't know. The point was he was now part of the class unless he skipped. His quiet solitary childhood had come to an end. Shizuo had no choice but to participate in gym class, cultural festivals and school plays.

Today was the school play. He was hot and stuffy and had a stinking cold. Thankfully he had been given a part that had no lines. In a princess and a prince story, he was the prince's horse. Wiping his nose he balled up the tissue wad in his hand.

As advised the teen had stripped down his gym shorts and white tee. With the help of his partner he had the top of his costume on. The horses head, the body flopped down and his feet in the hooves of the costume. Shizuo waited for his partner to don the second half. At least he got to stand up straight, his partner had to bend over.

"You done?" Shizuo grumbled. A tap on his side confirmed it. The quicker his part was over the better. The props on the stage was a castle with a stable. That's where he would be for the majority. Moving over to his place the term stood and waited.

"Places. The play is about to start."

Shizuo was more interested when it would end.

"Once upon a time there was a prince..."

Shizuo felt a hand against his hip. It hadn't been five minutes yet. Surely his partner couldn't be too hot already. He couldn't talk. The small pink pricks for eyes allowed him to see no one would help.

His partner touched him again. Shizuo left it alone. He jumped slightly when a hand brushed against his butt. It looked like his partner had stumbled. Or not.

Shizuo jolted feeling a hand in the back of his gym shorts squeezing and groping. "Oi!" He hissed quietly. The hand kept touching him and he knew it was no accident. Shizuo felt his shorts and boxers fall down his legs resting on the inside legs of the costume.

The other hand groped his front. Shizuo blushed pinching the back of the offending hand. Something sharp bit into the meat of his thigh. It didn't really hurt but he could feel the trickle running down his skin.

Shizuo cursed knowing he'd have to take yet another trip to the infirmary. But more importantly his classmate was molesting him. As a prank probably. He'd seemed an okay kid. Then again anyone that met the flea ended up twisted.

Shizuo shuddered feeling something brush across his backside. It was hot and felt strange. It rubbed between his cheeks. A hand clapped over his mouth. Shizuo felt the object first hand. Tears beaded as something pushed inside his ass. It was stupid. Shit came out of there. Nothing was supposed to go in.

He was crying, his classmate had a hand on his dick stroking as he was slammed back. Reaching around Shizuo went to grab the culprit feeling something large and bulky. A back pack?

x-x-x

Throughout the rest of the play Shizuo was raped. His classmate delighted in violating him at every chance. The only time he'd been left alone was when the prince led them out of the stable and then climbed on top of him.

Shizuo sniffed feeling something run down the inside of his thigh. It wasn't blood. Sharp fingers scratched across his swollen hole. Shizuo shuddered cringing away even whilst holding the prince up. Slowly he walked across the stage to where the cardboard trees were.

The prince dismounted and went to meet the witch standing behind the cut out. His classmate moved close again. Shizuo shook drool spilling from the corner of his mouth.

The end of the play came. Shizuo walked behind the curtain falling back on his ass. He couldn't let anyone else see him. His classmate had vacated the other half of the costume leaving him alone sitting in the other kid's cum.

His classmate was found tied up and unconcious behind the castle cut out. That left the question of who had been in the horse costume with him. Shizuo had screamed Izaya's name but as it turned out the damn flea hadn't even been in the school at the time. Out with a cold Shinra told him. He never found out who had taken his virginity.

x-x-x

Shizuo tore open the letter from his old school and groaned. "What's this?" His co-worker asked. "A school reunion?"

"I'm not going." Shizuo grumbled crossing one leg over the other and exhaling a smoke ring.

"Why not? Don't you want to see how your old friends turned out? You haven't kept in touch with anyone have you?"

Shizuo snatched the letter tore it in half and let it float on the bar. "Didn't have friends."

"Hm, you know what I think?" He would tell him anyway. They worked together and lived together above the shop. Shizuo hadn't been out on the streets for a long time.

"What?" The blond sighed hating the dramatic pauses.

"You're scared. You don't want your old school friends to see you now, Shizuka-chan."

Shizuo scowled brushing a lock of his long hair behind his ear. "That's bullshit."

"Is it? Then there shouldn't be a reason for you not to attend." His co worker crossed his arms over his breasts and grinned defiantly.

Shizuo brushed the fallen ash from his skirt and sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

"This I have got to see."

Shizuo shook his head.

"Are you two going to do some work or what?" Came a shout from the tables. "Shizuka, how many times have I told you not to smoke inside?"

x-x-x

Shizuo stopped outside the school gates and stared at the modern looking school. It was mainly glass after being rebuilt thanks to him and the flea. Single handedly they had destroyed the school after his awakening.

Now it was a different look and a different name. The only similarities was that it was a school and it was in the same place. Apart from that it was strange. "So this was where you went to school?"

"I guess." Shizuo shrugged lighting up a smoke.

"Shizuka-chan! You shouldn't smoke around children!" His co-worker and room mate snatched the cigarette.

Shizuo eyed him. "You shouldn't be dressing so provocatively then. How short is that dress?"

"No shorter than your skirt. I don't understand why you don't have any colour in your closet. It's all gray and white with you."

"I'm a bartender." Shizuo shrugged. "I have to look the part."

"Unacceptable. Next pay check we're going shopping. You need some colour."

"My underwear has colour."

"No one can see your underwear. It hidden under those thick tights and boring waistcoat." Shizuo sighed patting his room mate's head.

"One outfit." He agreed.

"You won't regret it!"

"I already do."

x-x-x

Shizuo walked around the school. It was a Saturday. Right now he should be sleeping. He found his old classroom but nothing came to mind in the memory reserve.

"So this was your class?"

"Yeah." Shizuo tucked a hand in the pocket of his skirt. "It was rebuilt like everything else."

"Ooh. Where do you have to meet everyone?"

Shizuo walked up to the window staring down at the small numbers trailing in trough the gates. "The gymnasium." That did invoke a memory. Squeezing his hands together he turned away from the window. "Let's get this over with."

x-x-x

It was awkward. No one knew who he was yet they all acted like they were friends. It was the same stupid conversation.

"I haven't seen you in ages. How are you? What have you been doing?"

Shizuo caught people staring and the occasional whisper. They all smiled politely and tried to include him in the conversations. It had been a mistake to come.

"I'm going out." He grumbled.

"Why?" His room mate asked.

"To smoke."

"Okie dokie. I'll let you know what you miss."

Shizuo scoffed already on his way out. On his way out he passed by a couple of guys who gave him a glance. "Woah. Did we have someone that hot in our class?"

"No idea. I don't remember her at all."

"She's got to have a boyfriend."

"Ask her. Do you want to be single for the rest of your life?"

Shizuo was already moving on. Instead of going outside, he diverted to the bathroom and stepped inside. In front of the mirror he checked his make-up, fiddling with his bangs. The rest of his hair fell neatly over his shoulders.

The waist coat was perfect. The blouse had the first top two buttons undone showing a flash of cleavage. Smoothing down the skirt, Shizuo fiddled with the strap attaching his stocking and panties.

The door opened. Shizuo looked back. Another guy from his class. "Shit. Sorry I didn't know this was the girl's bathroom."

The blond shrugged stepping out. He'd seen enough. It was time to leave. All he had to do was pry his room mate away.

x-x-x

As expected the top model students had only just finished university. One was training to be a doctor, the other a lawyer. One was dolled up and flashing a large diamond ring gloating about how she'd married into money.

There were a lot of unknown faces. Family and friends had attended too as support. Overall it looked like everyone was doing well. Not everyone had turned up. Two of their classmates had died.

"Come on, we're leaving." Shizuo tilted his head to the doors.

"But no one has recognised you yet. They don't know how pretty you've become."

"I don't care." Shizuo shrugged. "I thought you wanted to go shopping?"

His room mate scowled. "Now?"

"Take it or leave it." Shizuo rolled an unlit cigarette between his lips.

"Damn it. Let's go. For that it's two outfits." His room mate stopped and looked back rigging at his blouse. "Shizuka-chan, there's someone looking at you."

Shizuo shrugged. There was always someone looking at him. "So? They've been staring since we got here."

"It's different. This one is on the stage hiding behind the curtain."

Shizuo turned looking the stage. The curtain rippled as did his desire. There was someone behind there alright. "Looks like we're staying. You can do whatever you want."

"Sweet. I'm going to find out what you were like in high school."

Shizuo shook his head staring at the curtain. It was either a coincidence or it was his play partner. Shizuo gravitated towards the stage climbing the steps. At the edge he pulled the thick heavy red curtain aside and stepped into darkness.

A hand clamped over his mouth the other between his legs fondling up the skirt. "Well this is a different costume from last time." A familiar voice purred.

Izaya. Of course it had been Izaya. Who else would have dared try something so stupid? "Try and keep your voice down. You don't want your classmates hearing you."

Shizuo felt the strain in the raven's arm. Had Izaya always been so small? From the feel of his hand alone he could make out the delicate thin body. The body that could pass as a woman. "So unfair." He grumbled. Whatever came out of his mouth he didn't know.

"Hm? What's that? You want me to show your classmates?"

Shizuo sighed pinching the skin on the back of Izaya's hand. In retaliation his hair was grabbed. "Hn, this is real? Or extensions?"

"It's real." Shizuo shrugged. "It's annoying to grow out right so keep your hands off."

Izaya laughed. "Ne, when did you decide to become a woman Shizu-chan?"

"When you made me one." Shizuo grumbled.

"You didn't become one though. You still have this."

Shizuo moans quietly as Izaya fondles his genitals, one hand working on the bra catch. "You like that hm? Shizu-chan is such a slut."

Shizuo shrugs in response. Izaya's fault. The flea had changed him. He takes a step forward guided by the flea.

"Your costume doesn't cover much this time." Izaya purrs easing him forward. They're getting closer to the curtains. "I wonder if they'll notice this time?"

Shizuo gapes at the beckoning curtain. He can see the crack of light. Izaya pushes just a little still holding him. Closing his eyes he feels his heart pound violently. Izaya kisses his cheek and then gently gives one final push staying at his back the whole time.

End


	64. Cursed

Title:- Cursed

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Cursed to be together.

In the darkness of the classroom a lone figure waited peeping through the thick drapes that covered the windows. It was long past the last bell. Most of the students had left to go home with the exception of those in after school clubs.

Izaya Orihara was waiting for another reason entirely. He'd been born with an abnormality, one that he'd kept hidden very well. Now-judging by the letter in his hand- it looked like his secret had been discovered.

For once he was the one being threatened and blackmailed. It was an interesting turn of events and if it hadn't been about something so personal, he might have been impressed.

A shadow passed by the small window of the door. Izaya held his breath wondering who would be stupid enough to challenge him. Even before the door slid open he knew. Of course there was only one.

"Shizu-chan, you kept me waiting." Izaya purred waving the letter. "As you can see I managed to decode your kindergarden letter."

The brutish teen growled stepping inside and sliding the door shut behind him. "Shut up, flea."

Izaya doesn't. He enjoys pushing buttons especially Shizuo's. "Well? What have you got to say, Shizu-chan?"

"Lift your shirt."

Izaya arches a brow. He can't see any sign of a camera phone. It would be his word against the faux blond's if it got out. "Why don't you come over here and make me?"

"Flea." Shizuo rumbles stalking forward like an animal. A prehistoric one. Izaya thinks. You know how those turned out.

"Protozoan." Izaya tugs the sides of his cropped blazer. "Come on. You want this piece of perfection?"

Shizuo falls for his goading stopping right in front of him. Izaya has seconds before his shirt is ripped apart buttons flying everywhere. His shocked gaze meets the brute's.

"So much for hating violence." Izaya snipes. "You use it so well."

"Shut up, flea." Shizuo snaps staring at his chest. At the black lace bra he's wearing. "You're a woman?"

"Who knows?" Izaya shrugs. If he can get the protozoan to think he's a cross dresser he'll get away fine. "What are you doing?"

Shizuo dips a finger down his non-existent cleavage and snaps the front of his bra. The two sides swing in pieces either side like his shirt. The damp padding falls to the floor. So much for keeping his secret hidden.

Izaya shudders as the other teen leans forward and sniffs him like a bloodhound. "You smell sweet."

He should have known. The blond had a sweet tooth. Anything dairy Shinra had said. Of course he'd be found out by someone like that.

Shizuo pokes his right nipple. No question, no warning, just pokes the damn thing regardless of his sensitivity. A small droplet beads, Shizuo scoops it up with the tip of his finger and pops it in his mouth sucking.

"Happy now?" Izaya scowls. His legs are trembling, his nipples perky and begging to be touched.

Shizuo touches him circling a finger around the soft colour change. His thumb brushes over the small buds, mesmerised. Izaya puts up with all the groping. It's good to indulge himself once in a while. His hands grip the drapes, hoisting himself up to sit on the windowsill.

Shizuo pinches, kneads and squeezes, coaxing the liquid to come out. When it does it beads warningly. Izaya sighs. It's going to make a mess. He's going to be smelling of baby milk until he gets home.

The blond doesn't let that happen. Izaya leans back, Shizuo's wet tongue lapping at the path. Surprisingly it feels good. His fingers twitch moving to find purchase in dyed locks. Instead his hand brushes against the front of the other teen's pants. He's not the only one going to be made a fool of.

The moment he presses down Shizuo drops him like a hot potato. The brute's eyes are wide as he takes a step back and bolts from the room.

Izaya grins like a cheshire cat. "Interesting."

x-x-x

Damn it. Shizuo curses himself. Why couldn't the flea keep his hands to himself? He should have known Izaya would pull some shit. He'd almost been aroused. Almost. That would have been bad. Really bad. Because it wasn't just the flea that had a secret.

Shizuo would have loved lactating from his nipples. He wouldn't have to shop for carton milk. No, his ailment was worse. Much worse. Milk was cute. For a moment that had made Izaya cute.

Down the stairs, across the hall, through the double doors and into the other teen waiting for him. Izaya. Shizuo grumbled looking up. The window was open. Their classroom was right next to a drain pipe.

"You can't molest me and leave, Shizu-chan." Izaya skipped toward him waving the letter he'd penned. "What happened to your threat?"

"Forget it." Shizuo stepped to the side only for Izaya to do the same. "Get out of the way."

The damn flea smirked. "How about no."

x-x-x

Izaya barrelled into the brute embracing him. With a smirk he stuffed the letter down the back of the blond's uniform, taking the chance to grope his assailant.

Shizuo twitched looking shocked. "Don't."

"No? Isn't this what you were doing to me?"

"I- you smelt sweet."

"Oh I'm anything but, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned. "What about you? With all those cakes you eat you smell," Izaya grabbed the brute's shirt and pulled him close "like fish. You don't eat fish."

"I told you to get out of the way!" Shizuo pushed him away and dashed towards the gate. Izaya didn't stop him. He'd corner him another time.

x-x-x

Fish. Izaya had said he smelt like fish. Shit. He hadn't gotten away with it. His secret had been discovered, his curse had been discovered by Izaya of all people.

Shizuo ran through the sushi bar and up the stairs to his apartment. Closing the door he pulled the lock across and backed away head in his hands. Izaya knew.

Reaching under his bed, Shizuo pulled out all the cakes and snacks he kept. The cupboards were too full. He chose the most fragrant snacks popping them in his mouth one after the other. Shizuo kept going until he felt sick.

Afterwards he jumped in the shower washing himself thoroughly in strawberry and vanilla shower cream. Satisfied he stepped out and got changed into his nightwear ; a pair of navy shorts and a white tee.

Safe in his home he could finally bring himself to relax. By tomorrow he would need to figure out how to avoid the flea. If it looked like his secret would be blabbed, he could easily spill Izaya's.

x-x-x

Sitting below the blond's apartment, Izaya was enjoying his fill of sushi. It wasn't Russian Sushi quality but still good. A perfect way to kill time until the store closed and he was certain Shizuo would be fast asleep and defenceless.

Well in the brute's case he was never defenceless, Izaya was well aware of the consequences if he messed up his little visit.

"We're closing shortly."

Izaya nodded slipping up the stairs. How lucky of the protozoan to live above and sushi bar and not appreciate the convenience. Slowing his steps he stopped outside the door, taking out an unfolded paper clip and slotted it into the lock.

Seconds later Izaya eased the door open and slunk in through the dark. The smell of fresh cream and vanilla was almost over powering. It was disgustingly sweet. Izaya could feel the sugar pouring on the pounds as he sneaked through.

Guided by the flash light on his phone Izaya found the kitchen and took a sneak peak. Cakes, cakes and more cakes. The fridge was the same. Shaking his head in disgust he found the bedroom and

slipped inside.

Shizuo was fast asleep under the thick blankets. Taking his time and trying his luck, Izaya moved closer crawling underneath the blankets. The brute had played with him and he was going to do the same. Turning the flash light off, Izaya popped the phone in the back pocket of his jeans. His knees dug in either side of the blond straddling above him. It was easier that Shizuo slept in the centre of the bed.

Izaya slid his hands under the tee, thumbs brushing across the brute's nubs. Shizuo groaned but didn't stir. Izaya kept going repeating the same shit Shizuo had done to him in the classroom.

Now the brute moaned. Izaya blinked sniffing. He could smell fish and it wasn't from the closed sushi bar. It was coming from underneath him. It wasn't repulsive though. It was a familiar scent of a delicacy he usually indulged in.

Izaya moved closer pushing the tee right up. His tongue flicked out over the hardened peak. Drawing back in surprise he blinked and stared. Tuna. Shizuo tasted like fatty tuna. The smell, the taste. It was as if they'd been made for each other. Or cursed by the same evil spirit.

Moving back Izaya licked and sucked before inevitably biting down. Shizuo snapped awake pushing him away.

"What the hell?"

"You taste like tuna, Shizu-chan."

"And you taste like milk." The brute grumbled sitting up and pulling his tee down.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that we taste like each other's favourite foods?" Izaya asked. In his head he was thinking free tuna free tuna free tuna.

"I'm cursed flea."

"So am I." Izaya grinned tugging at the blankets. "My nipples aren't the only place that lactates. Don't you want to see?"

x-x-x

Shizuo dropped his gaze to Izaya's crotch before he could stop himself. His cheeks heated imagining the milk flow. The damn flea was fiddling with his fly.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Shizuo grumbled.

"Tasting you. I wanted to see why you ran off. Now I know."

Shizuo stiffened. "So what now? Blackmail? Are you going to threaten me?"

The flea laughed shaking his head. Crimson orbs gleaned a wicked smirk split the raven's lips. "I want you to be mine, Shizu-chan. Our bodies are perfectly compatible."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too." Izaya shrugged. "Do you think there's anyone out there for you that wants a super strength airhead that smells and tastes of tuna?"

Shizuo growled. When he actually got to attend class he got a passing grade. He wasn't an airhead.

"Do you think there's anyone out there for me?" Izaya added sitting back sourly. "Unless it's some weird guy with a milk fetish. I could go with you Shizu-chan. There's something in it for me."

Shizuo shook his head. Ridiculous. The flea was messing with him. If he agreed the flea would take it back in the same seconds and humiliate him.

"Get out." Turning away to the side, Shizuo closed his eyes dismissing the raven. "This isn't funny."

Shizuo heard the door close opening his eyes in disbelief. Since when did the flea listen to him? Usually he'd keep on and on pushing all of his buttons. This time Izaya had left. No questions asked. Why?

Was the flea planning to humiliate him tomorrow at school? Or was the flea genuinely sincere this time? Maybe. Shizuo sighed he should have never tried to find out what his enemy was hiding.

But Izaya knew what it was like to be cursed. Thanks to his he'd formed a huge dislike for all fish. The sushi shop was only to cover up the stench when puberty acted up and he needed to relieve himself.

The flea knew his secret. Shizuo groaned staring up at the ceiling. It hadn't been disgust he'd seen. They were both in the same boat. He knew about Izaya's fixation to fatty tuna. Russian sushi knew him by name. He'd witnessed it several times. It was the only place where the flea wouldn't provoke him.

So what did that mean now? His body could possibly sate Izaya's sushi addiction. The question was hatred versus tuna. What would win?

x-x-x

Izaya left. For his future he resisted pushing the protozoan. It would only ruin the small chance he had. For now he'd let the brute stew and think.

Tuna. He'd have his own tuna buffet. Izaya didn't see how anyone could think that repulsive. The brute finally had a redeeming quality. Now all he had to do was convince his enemy that they should be fuck buddies.

Given what he had to offer it should be a piece of cake. Single handedly he could fulfil the blond's dairy addiction. Izaya sighed. Hatred versus sweet tooth. What would win?

End


	65. Welcome to normality

Title:- Welcome to normality

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to welcome to the freakshow.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

Shizuo dozed off on his very low bed submerged in the blissfully soft cushions. Human form. Grudgingly thanks to Izaya for helping him out of the circus and then with his transformation. Twenty four hours he could now stay as a human or a horse, before reverting back to his half form. A centaur.

It was easier sleeping in human form. He could lay on his back, side or stomach without any awkwardness. There were so many different sleeping positions. His favourite was curled up in a ball sleeping without a care in the world. When he napped though it was on his back.

On the edge of his awareness Shizuo heard smooth footsteps across his bedroom floor. A shape flittered across the insides of his closed eyelids. Something warm slapped across his knees. Blindly waving an arm, Shizuo brushed the mess from his legs. Returning to slumber he let his mind drift, encouraging sleep to come.

The only thing that arrived was irritation. Shizuo groaned feeling something both smooth and rough slither up the expanse of his thigh. Cracking one eye open, he lifted his head seeing red and black as the snake made its path.

"...what are you doing Izaya?"

The snake didn't answer. Whether it was that he couldn't in snake form or didn't want to, he didn't know. Shizuo still had much to learn about both himself and the world outside of the circus. All he'd ever known about humans was their wide eyes and laughter.

Izaya reached the top of his thigh changing direction. Shizuo sat up the moment the snake slowly curled around his cock. "Izaya? Hey!" Panic rolled off of him in waves. He'd witnessed first hand what it felt like to feel the lamia constrict.

The snake lifted its head looked at him through slits of red. A thin long forked tongue flicked out teasing against the head of his dick. Shizuo watched nervously knowing Izaya was in control. The last thing he wanted was a demonstration.

Bargaining never worked with Izaya. Begging worked but Shizuo wouldn't allow himself to bow down to a stupid snake. His thoughts were caught between seeing what Izaya in his snake form would do or forsaking his pride.

Izaya opened his mouth wide showing long sharp fangs probably filled with venom. He didn't know much about the lamia. He knew even less about centaurs and he was one. Quick as a flash the snake darted down snapping over his manhood.

Shizuo groaned feeling the edge of Izaya's fangs scrape teasingly across sensitive flesh. The warmth and wetness combined with the constriction gave him pause for thought.

Izaya hadn't hurt him. Not willingly or unwillingly. The only thing he'd received from the lamia was pleasure and if he understood correctly affection. That was the only reason he didn't knock the snake away.

"Are you satisfied now?" Shizuo grumbled trying to suppress a moan.

The snake looked at him and he could have sworn Izaya was smirking. He didn't know how but he was sure of it. Izaya wasn't finished with him. The tip of his tail stroked roughly against his sac, the control a little too good as it curved dropping further down.

"Flea?" Shizuo murmured warily. "What are you doing?"

Izaya's tail found what it was looking for, circling his entrance with the tip. With ease it poked inside widening his hole as it thickened. Shizuo groaned falling back against the cushions. He couldn't deny it felt good and would only get better. Right now he could only think he was glad Izaya wasn't in human or half form, that way he couldn't hear the laughter.

x-x-x

"Fucking snake." Shizuo grumbled glaring at the human raven laying curled up against him.

Izaya chuckled red eyes aglow. "You realise that's not an insult, ne?"

"An insult is you attacking me when I was sleeping!" Shizuo scowled. He'd cross his arms but Izaya's head rested on his chest, one thin arm flopped over his torso.

"Hm? You mean you sleeping completely naked and exposed wasn't an invitation?" Izaya smirked.

That was the problem with his human visage. He couldn't get the hang of clothes or understand the need for them. They were confining and scratchy. It felt a lot better without them so he didn't bother.

"It's hot."

"Everything is set at the correct temperature." Izaya flicked out his tongue teasing at his nipple.

"For you." Shizuo grumbled. Noticing it was a snake tongue and not a human one. "Cut it out."

"The disadvantages of being part snake." Izaya nuzzled against him, throwing a leg over his. Clingy was apparently one of the lamia's attributes. "It's been a week Shizu-chan. I can't let everyone think you're an exhibitionist. Put some clothes on."

"No." Shizuo rumbled.

"I'll help you get dressed." Izaya offered. "You can't stay locked up here forever." Shizuo shrugged. Why not? It was a lot safer than the circus. Why not trade his old cage into a new bigger more spacious one? "Come on, Shizu-chan."

Izaya sat up all sign of affection cut off as cold as Izaya's eyes had become. The lamia had saved him from whatever buyer the ringmaster would have sold him to. Even before that Izaya had been the one to ease his loneliness. Whether he had known it or not, he'd never been alone.

Now Izaya wanted his cooperation. "...fine. Only when I leave the house though."

Izaya nods with a grin. "Deal. We'll go for a walk tonight, test your boundaries."

x-x-x

Feet were tricky. Shizuo couldn't get his head around only having two of them. They were flat and bendy, nothing like his nice thick sturdy hoofs. The worse bit was his balance. Shizuo could stand a maximum of ten minutes before falling back on his butt.

Izaya had said it would take time to get used to both forms. Apparently the human one was the hardest. It handicapped him in the worst way possible. At best his human body moved like that of a toddler. It was strange how foreign his limbs felt.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya snatched what were called boxers from him threading them over his feet. "Stand up."

On wobbly legs Shizuo stood, his hands resting on Izaya's shoulders. He felt off balanced. The boxers were pulled up and snapped against his hips. Already he felt like his dick was being crushed.

Falling down he let Izaya put black pants on him following the same steps. Thanks to the temperature they were too hot. Already he wanted to rip them off. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya slapped his hand when he went to do just that. "There's just the shirt to go. Surely you can manage that?"

Shizuo cursed and grumbled sitting down. Izaya draped the white shirt across his back. One arm was guided through and then the other. He picked at the little buttons on his wrist, whilst Izaya buttoned the shirt.

"See that wasn't so hard." Izaya grinned helping him up for the final time. "Now you're ready. You can hold your human form and now you're dressed."

x-x-x

Shizuo felt the straps of the saddle bite into his flank. Shaking his head he sent a glare at Izaya. Taking a step back he aimed a hoof for the raven's foot. "It's your own fault. If you won't wear clothes, you'll have to be in this form."

Being a horse wasn't the problem. The problem was being chained. Izaya tightened the other strap checking the movement. With perfect execution Izaya was sitting in the saddle on his back. Shizuo grumbled shaking his head. Izaya's feet dug harshly into his underbelly. Kicking his hooves into the dirt, he bucked violently trying to loosen his passenger.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya shouted raising his voice. A scaled hand rested on the side of his face. "Do you want to end up back in the circus?"

Shizuo stopped, calming down. "There we go. This is your first trip out in the modern world. You need to see everything. You need to learn to blend."

Shizuo huffed feeling Izaya reach for the reigns. He heard the snap of leather, reluctantly trotting forward. He'd refused to wear clothes for any longer than five seconds. His only other option had been his other form. Still he was glad the lamia was with him. Izaya knew what he'd been through.

x-x-x

Izaya had him gallop through fields belonging to farms. It felt good to have the wind running through his mane. Freedom was something he'd never thought he'd have. But here he was.

Izaya started his education lightly. The lamia had chosen a farm. Shizuo felt nervous as they drew closer. He was scared. The humans he knew gawked and laughed. He could hear the names called. Freak. That's what they had all been. A freakshow. Because of humans.

"Shizu-chan, we're here." Izaya vaulted from his back landing gracefully. "Calm down. There are only two humans here. The old man runs the farm. He took over from his father. The girl is his daughter."

Shizuo glanced at Izaya's back, the Raven leading him towards the duo. "Good morning!" Izaya called cheerfully.

He wanted to ask what a farm was. He could see fields all labelled up. Beyond seemed to hint at animals.

"Good morning." The girl grinned running up to them. "The usual?"

Shizuo glanced at Izaya. The usual?

"And some milk if you can spare some."

"You've got a horse." The girl was staring at him. "How long have you had him?"

Izaya shrugged. "A week or so." The girl reached out to touch him. Shizuo reared back fighting Izaya's hold. "Sorry, Shizu-chan here came from the circus."

The girl gasped looking horrified. "Poor boy. No wonder he's skittish. I'm sorry for startling you."

Shizuo stared. The girl was bowing in front of him. She didn't look scared or laughing. What was the expression? He'd never seen it before.

"Sorry Izaya-san, I'll go and get your order now." The girl ran off jogging back to the old man. Izaya rubbed a hand over his ears.

"Humans aren't all bad."

Shizuo snorted lowering his head. Izaya ever clingy wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Humans are complicated, Shizu-chan."

That was the one word he didn't like. Complicated. His life was one big complication. Not as a horse though. With the exception of Izaya he had the freedom to do as he liked. There was no need to worry about clothes or talking.

His hooves clopped backwards escaping Izaya's embrace. He didn't want it. Izaya wanted him human. To blend in with the humans that had laughed and jeered. Complicated? That was something he could do without.

Izaya eyes narrowed to slits staring at him unblinking. "Orihara-san, here you go."

"Thank you as always, Haru-chan." Izaya beams taking the bags.

Shizuo scowls hoping he's not going to become a baggage carrier. Izaya is already affixing them to the holders on the saddle.

"Um do you want to come in for coffee?"

Izaya sighs patting his head. Shizuo shakes it off. "Maybe next time. Shizu-chan isn't used to humans yet. We should get back before they start waking up."

The girl looks at him again. "Yeah. It was nice meeting you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo snorts kicking his hoof into the dirt. Stupid nickname. Thanks to the flea he was going to get stuck with it.

"Maybe next time he'll let you stroke him." Izaya says as he pulls himself up onto the saddle. Not bloody likely.

x-x-x

Inside the gates to Izaya's home, Shizuo stands stubbornly in his horse form. "You can change back now. Shizu-chan, change back." Izaya commands digging nails into his flank.

Shizuo turns away heading inside. Izaya didn't have a problem with him as a centaur so it shouldn't be a problem with him as a horse.

"Shizu-chan you can't stay as a horse."

Watch him. Shizuo cantered into his room lowering himself on the cushions. Being a horse was so much easier than being a human.

"Shizu-chan. Don't make me change you back."

Shizuo glanced at Izaya and away. He'd been fine as a horse. He wouldn't have to stay with the flea under all the lights and water. He could go find a big field where he could revel in his freedom.

Izaya sighed long and heavy sitting down on the cushions with him, one hand stroking his flank. "It's not any easier, Shizu-chan. In the wild you'll be at risk of getting shot or captured. The other horses will know you're different and you can't hold that form any longer than 24 hours. You'll be dead or exploited by a new master."

Shizuo remained as a horse. He had a new master didn't he? That's what Izaya acted like. It was the lamia's home. Nothing belonged to him.

"Okay Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed. Shizuo panicked feeling a roughness against his hind legs. Izaya had gone half form. A hand rested teasingly on his cock. "If you don't change back I'll put both in. I'm neither man not beast right now you know how much it hurts at first, I'll do it."

Shizuo forced himself to relax into his own half form. It was the state he was used to. He didn't have to concentrate and he could stay like it as long as he wanted. "Don't." He growled swatting Izaya's hand away.

"Feel like talking now?" Izaya smirked.

"Not really."

"Come on, Shizu-chan. Humans aren't so bad."

"Right. They're complicated." Shizuo grumbled. "I can do with out them."

"So what?" Izaya murmured touching him again. "You're planning to stay here with me forever? I don't mind I'd be happy to be your master."

Shizuo bristled. "Stupid flea." Izaya shrugged stroking him.

Slipping into his human form he felt the lamia curl around him. "We're different Shizu-chan, special. How many more times do I have to emphasise that? This is your life now. Get used to."

End


	66. Take and take

Title:- Take and take

Pairing:- Mob x Shizuo, Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Give and take.

Requested by:- Guest

It was getting late. Shizuo straightened himself up filing into the room with the third years. They would all be sleeping in the same room. Shizuo swallowed looking at all the futons lined up next to him.

The futons were lined up in rows all facing the same way. There was only one in the centre horizontal. That was no doubt his one. "Sorry Shizuo-kun." Small murmured. "We wanted you to stay with our group but we got outvoted."

Spiky and boxer guy patted him on the back. They didn't look happy with the arrangement. Shizuo didn't mind. Taking his place on the futon in the centre, he waited for everyone else to sit down.

The third years did the same. Shizuo flinched under their gazes. The room suddenly felt heavy, their gazes hungry. Izaya's words floated back to him. Conditional? They'd given him the best day of his life. It didn't matter what they wanted, they could have it.

His group were on the right. Spiky patted him on the back. "Go gently on us but hit the others as hard as you want."

Shizuo blushed before realising everyone was clutching their pillows. That was right. They were having a pillow fight. Somewhere in the room a whistle sounded.

Shizuo felt the softness slam into the back of his head. Retaliating he swung his own knocking the guy back. He didn't have a chance to see if he was okay. His group piled on an onslaught. Shizuo fell back against his futon taking the blows. It didn't hurt. They couldn't hurt him and best of all they didn't want to hurt him.

Someone close by laughed. With surprise he realised it was him. His group smiled and continued to bludgeon him with packed feathers.

"You're supposed to fight back." Small reminded him.

Shizuo nodded sitting up and slamming his pillow into the third year about to hit glasses. Spiky hit someone behind him. Their fight broke into chaos. Shizuo couldn't tell what was what. Feathers were flying everywhere, it was something out of a dream and then the doors slid open.

"Keep it down." The teacher snapped. "Clean this mess up and then go to sleep."

The doors slid shut. Shizuo looked at the hole in his pillowcase and grinned. It was mirrored by everyone around him. Sitting cross legged on his futon the younger teen began picking up feathers to re-stuff his pillow.

It was taken from him. "We can do that. Why don't you go for a walk? You might see some fireflies."

"But-"

"Yeah go. Have fun." Was the basic message around the room.

Shizuo nodded standing up. The closest third year picked feathers from the bottom of his yukata. "...thanks."

Everyone moved out of the way to let him pass. Shizuo left the room looking left and right.

"This way." Small smiled popping up next to him. "You're hopeless at directions, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Something bothering you?" Small asked.

Shizuo sighed shook his head and sighed again. "It's nothing."

"I can guess. You heard a rumour?" Small walked on ahead. Shizuo quickly caught up. He had one of the third years alone. This was his chance to get answers.

"Yeah. But it's not-"

"It's true." Small shrugged. "It's a school tradition. One first year boy sacrifice for the third years. It's done by nomination. It's not always a good thing. If the vote isn't unanimous the third years that didn't get their way take it out on the first year."

Shizuo swallowed looking back towards the way they came. Did that mean some of them were going to hurt him? That meant the flea had been right?

"You were chosen mainly because of your strength." Small smiled. "We knew you'd be able to protect yourself."

Shizuo frowned. "Why?"

"Why? We were first years once too. I was the one in your position." Small shrugged. "Our year isn't like the years before. That's not why I voted for you though." Shizuo looked up expectantly. "You're strong but have a pure heart. The others in our group feel the same. The reasons don't matter. The vote for you was unanimous. No one will try anything tonight. Enjoy yourself."

So it was conditional. That he didn't mind. "What if I don't want to?"

Small smiled. "Then you don't want to. It's as simple as that. We're not monsters. Think of it as one long date-"

"I've never been on a date." Shizuo mumbled. He hadn't even started thinking about girls yet or boys for that matter.

"Then allow us to guide you." Small stopped slid open one of the doors to an empty room. "Stay here. I'll go and get the drinks. Strawberry milk?"

Shizuo nodded stepping inside the room. Small was letting him think. Giving him a chance to run. But he didn't want to. They hadn't tried to hide anything from him. Sliding the door shut he paced the room before sitting down. A hand clamped over his mouth before Izaya's scent hit him.

"Have they molested you yet?" The flea hissed.

Shizuo scowled pulling Izaya's hand away. "No. They don't plan to without my permission."

"So you'll let them molest you? That desperate for company?"

"I owe them-"

"Nothing. You owe them nothing Shizu-chan. You don't need to whore yourself out for them. They all graduate soon and you won't see any of them again."

Shizuo growled pushing the flea away. "Maybe I like them. They like me!"

Izaya's fingers grabbed his hair and pulled. "They don't deserve you. Why can't you see past your own feelings?"

Shizuo hissed blinking as Izaya's mouth sealed his. His eyes were wide as the flea kissed him pulling him closed until he could only hear their heartbeats. "Stupid protozoan."

Izaya was there one moment and gone the next leaving him to stew on their brief meeting. He didn't have too long to think. Small opened the door carrying a large white bundle. "I couldn't carry them all. I found a blanket instead."

Shizuo nodded getting up and wiping his lips. Damn the flea. He was ruining everything. Small led the way back. The room was mostly cleaned. The area around him was spotless. Small smiled handing him the blanket bag of drinks.

"Drinks." Small announced pushing him forward. Stumbling a little he went to his futon sat down and opened the blanket.

Shizuo took his strawberry milk and lifted up the first one. The least he could do was pass them out. "Who has coffee milk?"

"Me."

x-x-x

It was late. Shizuo lay in his futon staring at the ceiling whilst the third years slept around him. He wasn't thinking about them or their kindness. Stupidly he was thinking about the flea kissing him.

He didn't believe the room was full of danger, it didn't look like the third years were about to pounce. Small had told him the truth and assured him he was fine. They'd give him time.

Tomorrow was a new day. He'd be out with his group again and when they came back he'd have to choose. He'd already chose. Spiky, boxer, glasses and small. He'd be okay with them. He trusted them. They'd earn it.

Across the room he heard rustling. His muscles tensed, nervousness thrumming through his body. Someone moved, a shadow rising and moving closer. Under the blankets his fists balled ready for anything. The figure passed by him and out the door. Shizuo released a sigh. He couldn't sleep not like this. With a sigh he climbed out of the futon and left the room. His desire for cool fresh air took him out to the decking just outside of the baths. He wasn't alone.

"A little predictable, Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked giving him a little wave.

Shizuo sighed refusing to run away. Taking a seat a little further away from the flea he stretched out. "What do you want flea?"

"I'm stopping you from making a stupid mistake."

"It's not stupid." Shizuo grumbled.

"A mistake then." Izaya shrugged lounging back. "You'll gain a reputation. There's rumours. When the second years become third years they'll know the truth and if not then, when we become third years...everyone will know."

"I owe them flea." Shizuo dropped his head staring at his bare feet. "I've already decided."

Izaya sighed long and drawn beside him. "A little bit of kindness and you open your legs."

The comment hurt. He could taste the bitterness in Izaya's voice. "...Why do you care?"

"Does it matter?"

Shizuo looked up their eyes meeting. Izaya had skipped school to follow behind, if not smuggled onto one of the buses then by his own money. He'd been kissed. "I think so. Is it because they're your precious humans?"

"If only." Izaya chuckled touching his cheek. "Ne, Shizu-chan let me be your first. If you have to do it, then let me be your first."

Shizuo blinked wide eyed. "Huh?"

"If it's what you really want then I won't interfere." Izaya's fingers lingered against his chest.

"...do you like me or something?" Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya looked away from him. "Let's not go that far protozoan."

"Look at me." Shizuo reached for Izaya's face and missed. The flea was on his feet stepping away from him. "Flea!"

"I love my humans Shizu-chan. All of them. All equal."

Shizuo stormed forward grabbing Izaya's arm. "You've always referred to me as a monster. What does that mean?"

The teen stiffened in his grip. "It means you should let go of me before I do something you'll regret."

"I'm not letting go. Answer me!"

"What do you want from me Shizu-chan? A little moon light confession. You're so desperate for affection you're becoming delusional. Go clear that empty space between your ears."

Izaya moved. Shizuo fell forwards falling face first into the onsen. His grip didn't relent which meant Izaya was coming with him. The two of them were submerged and wet. Coughing and spluttering he sent a heated glare to the flea.

In response Izaya pressed him against the outer rocks forming a ring. "Stupid Shizu-chan. Now I'm wet."

Shizuo shuddered feeling the teen's well defined body at his back. He felt the hand on his leg slide upwards under his yukata and brush against his boxers. "But not as wet as you're about to be. Yes or no, Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred against his ear.

"...yes." Shizuo whispered.

"So you can make good decisions." Izaya murmured biting at his nape. Wandering hands fumbled under his wet clothes touching between his legs. "If you can't handle me how are you supposed to handle all the third years? They'll fight over you and you'll have three maybe four at all times."

Shizuo swallowed. He didn't know. He didn't know anything. Izaya felt something for him? Some of the third years felt affection towards him. Before being picked for the trip he'd thought no one had loved him except his family. Now he apparently had a long list of guys who couldn't wait to screw him.

"Shizuo-kun?" Someone was awake and searching for him. Izaya clapped a hand over his mouth and eyes. The warmth around his waist submerged his shoulders and over the top of his head. "Shizuo-kun?"

Moments passed. Izaya dragged him back to the surface. His bangs plastered against his forehead, a cough broke free along with a stuttered splutter.

"Can't have anyone interrupting." The flea shrugged. "It looks like they'll be back. We don't have much time."

Shizuo grumbled leaning against the rock. Izaya fondled between his legs. "Flea?"

"Next time we'll go slow." Izaya murmured kissing his cheek.

Shizuo tensed feeling something poke around inside his ass. Izaya's fingers. They were quick almost desperate and then gone. Shizuo could sense the struggle going on behind him with their clothes. They were both soaked through.

Izaya managed pressing against him. Shizuo furrowed his brow at the strange sensation. "I'm in Shizu-chan."

"I can feel that, flea." The teen grumbled.

"Well then I'm moving."

x-x-x

Shizuo found himself being shaken awake. He could feel someone grab his arm and then the other, he felt cold as he was lifted higher, his legs scraping against the rocks.

He felt the decking underneath his back. Someone slapped his cheek once and then again. "Hey, wake up."

It was spiky. His group were gathered around him. "Decided to go for a midnight dip? You passed out from the heat. Lucky you were leaning on the side."

From the heat? So the flea had taken what he'd wanted and left him to what? Drown?

Shizuo was limp in spiky and glasses's arms as they washed, dried and helped him dress. His wet stuff was taken away. On shaky feet he made his way back to the room only to be scooped up into boxer's arms.

"You should be careful. If we hadn't noticed you'd gone you would have woken up tomorrow with a cold." Spiky grinned. "No desert stands for you then."

"But we did find you," Small said "so you can have all the desert you want."

Shizuo nodded content in boxer's arms. Maybe it was his half asleep state but he felt safe. Tomorrow was another day. Judgement day. For now he allowed himself to be carried back into the room and tucked into his futon. No one else seemed to have realised he was gone. Closing his eyes he was asleep in seconds.

End


	67. Silky soft

Title:- Silky soft

Pairing:- None

Rating:- T

Warnings:- language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It was the last time he tried anything new.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shizuo bit deep into his lower lip, shoving his face further into the ring. His muscles became hard and rigid. His eyes watered and thankfully no one could see his dusted cheeks. He'd screwed up. Another Izaya prank? No. It couldn't be. How could the flea use a weakness he didn't even know he had?

Five hours earlier

The streets of Kyoto were in for a rude awakening. There wasn't a single person that hadn't heard of their school in Ikebukuro. Single handily he and the flea had damned the school's reputation.

One day after graduation Shizuo dreamt of leaving his kaleidoscope of childhood memories behind and moving to a town where no one feared him, Where no one knew his name or his strength. He'd probably have to wash the dye from his hair and become a salary man or something. On his future aspiration form he'd just written a job. Any would do. Stable income, a boss that didn't fear him and customers that didn't piss him off. It wasn't so much to ask. He was sure no one would give him the time of day in Ikebukuro. Shinjuku was too close to the rumour mill and now he could cross Kyoto off the list.

Yep. They were on a field trip. Him. Izaya. Kyoto. That about summed it up. Thankfully they were on separate school buses or else they wouldn't have gotten far. Shizuo would probably be sitting in a police station waiting for his parents to collect him and Izaya would be bouncing down the high way.

Shizuo sighed. A highschooler could dream. The latter not the former. He'd disappointed his parents enough as it was. Apart from Shinra talking to him the bus was deadly silent. Everyone that wasn't a delinquent or Izaya feared him and wouldn't step out of line. Nor would they want to have him in any of their groups. With any luck he'd be allowed to go around on his own.

x-x-x

Their bus arrived first with the others pulling up seconds later. The teacher at the front ushered them off in single file, lining them up like toy soldiers. They weren't the only school there. Shizuo knew the drill. The other schools would pick fights. It was what happened every field trip in the history of the school. It was in their guidebook. It was in one of the lectures from the teacher and it was what he had been told when he'd been pulled in to the principal.

That was other schools. No one had said anything about him and Izaya trying to kill each other. As long as he was far away from the flea it wasn't a problem, he could ignore him and maybe have a good time.

Shizuo sighed hands in his pockets waiting to be put in his group. "Heiwajima, Kadota, Orihara, Kishitani." Shit. Well it could be a different Orihara. There was about four of them in his year. Maybe more.

No such luck. Kadota looked happy to be with him, Shinra was grinning and Izaya skipped over to them with a smirk and eyes promising to be trouble.

x-x-x

Kadota was in charge of the guidebook and their schedule. "So what do you guys want to do?"

Shizuo shrugged. He wasn't saying a word knowing Izaya would somehow somehow use it against him. Maybe another time another group. This time his sweet tooth was on the sideline.

Izaya surprisingly stayed with the group poking fun at him. Shizuo thought it was a good time to practice his-ignore-the-flea-do-not-crush-plan.

His own patience surprised him. Kadota led them around filling out their homework for them. Yeah, the teachers had given them work on a trip.

x-x-x

By dinner time they were back at the inn and registered to their rooms. Thankfully it was by class. Which meant he didn't have to worry about the flea coming after him whilst he slept.

The girls and the boys were in separate rooms, with separate baths. Most of the boys in his room were planning to peak over into the girl's baths. Shizuo wasn't one of them. He didn't want to see a bunch of random girls naked. Besides that he'd been good. He didn't want to ruin his good graces with the teachers. So far nothing had been destroyed. No one had any complaints about his behaviour.

After dinner Kadota led them through to the massage area. Each group had a timed slot. This was theirs. Shizuo had never had a massage before. The closest he'd gotten to someone touching his body was when Shinra or the doctors patched his wounds.

Getting undressed Shizuo wrapped a towel around his waist and took his position. The massage beds were comfy with a hole where his face would go. There were four beds in the room. Izaya took the one opposite him, Kadota his left and Shinra to the right.

"Lay down." The masseur told them.

"Are you excited, Shizu-chan? It's the first guy to ever touch you. Pity it's not a woman ne?"

Shizuo let the comment wash over his head. His focus was on the small candles and the incense burning in the room. It was the last place he wanted to be with the flea.

Something cold dripped onto his back. Shizuo flinched feeling two hands on his lower back. He couldn't remember the last time he let someone touch him apart from Shinra. A shiver quickly worked its way along his spine.

"It'll get warm soon."

It did. A warming sensation spread across his lower back moving up until his whole back felt like he was in a hot spring. "Your muscles are so tense, you've accumulated a lot of stress."

Across from him Izaya snickered. Shizuo growled raising his head and quickly stopped. His body jolted another muscle stiffening underneath him and out of the masseur's reach.

Not that the flea was looking at him anyway but he still bit his lip burying his face into the hole. It felt good a little too good. The knots were worked from his shoulders, relaxing him in the first time in- forever.

Everything would be so peaceful if he wasn't aroused. The very thought shot panic through him. It wasn't just him alone. Izaya, Kadota and Shinra were practically right next to him. Then he'd have to get back to the room without anyone realising.

That wouldn't happen. Izaya would know. The flea made it his business to destroy his life. He'd know and then the rest of the class and year would know. When he went back to school everyone would know and they'd give him another stupid nickname.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shizuo bit deep into his lower lip, shoving his face further into the ring. His muscles became hard and rigid. His eyes watered and thankfully no one could see his dusted cheeks. He'd screwed up. Another Izaya prank? No. It couldn't be. How could the flea use a weakness he didn't even know he had?

Maybe Izaya had guessed.

"Relax. You're tensing up."

Shizuo almost moaned. His muscles had become limp noddles. He couldn't move if he wanted to. So this was his weakness? Not bad considering. It wasn't like his enemies would be rolling out the carpet and giving him a massage. He'd be safe.

Raising his head he looked to Shinra. The bespectacled teen was asleep. Kadota was still and Izaya was the same. They weren't looking at him. He was safe. No one would know.

Shizuo should probably enjoy his first and last massage. It wasn't like he'd voluntary come back. Even if it did feel really good. It didn't change the fact he was weak, defenceless and everything he wanted to be.

Another moan almost slipped free. Shizuo locked it in tight tasting blood in his mouth. That somehow felt good too. It was the incense. It has to be. The smell was wrapping around him disarming him. Shizuo could feel his mind slipping away. Magic hands. He couldn't move.

"You boys are done." Shizuo raised his head meeting Izaya's gaze. The flea stared at him, quickly got up and left. Kadota was the most normal out of them. Shinra had to be shaken awake.

The other three masseurs left. "Can you relax now?"

Shizuo nodded his head drooping back down. So good. "Is this your first time?"

"...yeah." Damn what was wrong with his voice?

"Are you stretching properly when you exercise?"

He didn't exercise. Ever. It wasn't like he went out of his way to get stronger.

The moan slipped out regardless. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't do anything. Shizuo lay boneless defeated by a pair of hands some oil and incense.

"You don't look like it but you've got a lot of muscle."

Shizuo squirmed a little moving past his newly discovered fear. There was nothing to worry about. He was with an adult and if those hands could disarm him then they could take down anyone.

He was a puddle of soft fluffy cotton candy. His arms hung limp by his side, his muscles moving at the will of those hands. Shizuo sighed content.

"Do you want me to do the front? I promise no one else will find you're aroused."

Shizuo grumbled a yes but didn't move. He couldn't. He settled for a nod, feeling himself slowly being rolled over onto his back. His eyes closed surrendering himself completely.

An hour later they were done. Shizuo swayed as he pushed himself up and crashed to the floor. His muscles had gone to sleep. "Why don't you stay here for a while?"

Someone else arrived and helped him up leading him into another room. This one was empty. "You can leave when you can move again." Shizuo nodded smiling as he slept.

x-x-x

It was another hour before he could move and two hours after that before he regained full control of his body. Thanking the staff he returned back to the room he had been assigned.

He was met with a few wolf whistles but the rest were silent and more than happy enough to stay out of his way. Shizuo was glad the teasing stopped there. Although unlikely his weakness to massages was deadly.

x-x-x

The rest of the trip went fine. Shizuo kept to himself and resisted beating the flea to a pulp. Kyoto was still in one piece when they left and Shizuo had never felt more relaxed.

Better yet his skin was soft and smooth, even the scar Izaya had inflicted on his chest didn't bother him. He was floating on a cloud, tranquil.

That didn't change when he got back to school or the day after that or the day after that. The effects of their trip lasted one whole week.

And then he got a kink in his neck and someone went flying. Izaya's fault. Always Izaya's fault. It was back to their routine. A boring one that left him sore and disappointed.

x-x-x

Friday night he returned home tossing his shoes and bag by the door. His parents were out taking their own trip for the weekend. Kasuka was on a weekend job for modelling or something.

That left him alone in the house. With a sigh he dragged himself upstairs and flopped onto his bed. The effects of the massage was long gone. His nose twitched smelling something familiar. Turning his head he looked at his bedside table staring at the small candle sitting there burning silently.

Shizuo stared at the small flame. He had brought some after his experience but he couldn't recall lighting one that morning. He wouldn't be that irresponsible and even if he did it should have burnt out by now.

Shaking his head his gaze fell to the corner of his room where incense filled his room. That he definitely hadn't done. Something cold snagged his wrist. Shizuo stared at the handcuff following it to who was holding the other end.

"Hey, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned snapping the other handcuff to corner of his bed. "Your parents are away, ne? Your little brother too? Poor Shizu-chan, home all alone."

Shizuo growled as Izaya straddled his hips tearing the knife through the back of his blazer and shirt. "Flea!"

"It looks like I'll have to keep you company. I won't need this today." Izaya tossed the knife to the floor. "After all this is all I really need to take you down."

Something cold dribbled across his back. Shock rang through him tinged with fear. Izaya's hands came down on his back and then he was lost.

End


	68. Eh? So I'm gay?

Title:- Eh? So I'm gay?

Rating:- M

Pairing:- fem Izuo

Warnings:- language, violence, sex

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Eh? I'm not gay? With great secrets comes great responsibility.

Requested by:- Guest

Izaya could almost believe he was dreaming. Almost. Waking up next to his beautiful busty long legged girlfriend made him for mere moments believe there was a god. Of all people to end up with it had to be his nemesis. That didn't make him gay. Oh no. As it turned out his enemy was a cross dresser, a woman in the guise of a hot tempered protozoan of a man. As a woman she was still hot tempered...and a protozoan.

They hadn't touched yet, Shizuo deciding to go slow. Spooning wasn't so bad so he'd let it go. Izaya moved closer pressing against her back and fitting his knees behind hers.

"What are you doing?" Came a sleepy grumble.

Izaya ran his fingers through her soft dyed hair, imagine how it would flow down her back if she'd let it grow. Everything about her was soft.

"Exploring." Izaya shrugged. "I wanted to see what else you were hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything." Shizuo murmured. "Go back to sleep. It's three in the morning."

"That's impossible Shizu-chan, you don't know how much I've wanted to do this." Izaya whined wrapping his arms around her waist.

"...a little. You can touch a little." Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya nodded thinking what the limit of a little was. His hand rose feeling her soft skin under his palm, her heaving breast smooth under his touch.

Shizuo's breath hitched, a good sign encouraging his fingers to play. She liked her nipples played with apparently. Izaya took hold of the other breast with his other hand working them with his fingers. How she had managed to hide them under all those bandages was a mystery. How she could bear it was another.

"Izaya." A soft whine left her lips. Izaya curled his body tighter grinding his arousal against her lower back.

Shizuo was coiled tight breathing hard. Her hands were clenched between her legs sounding so adorable. The lights were off but he could see everything. Izaya desired to make her come playing with her breasts alone. He challenged himself to do so.

"Flea!" Oops. His girlfriend was regaining her control sounding pissed off. That wasn't good. Leaning over Izaya kissed her cheek and when she turned to face him her mouth. His mouth claimed hers his tongue silencing any complaint. Shizuo moaned against him and then she snapped away from him faster than a blink of an eye.

"Shizu-chan?" Across from him the bathroom light turned on, his girlfriend silhouetted in the doorway.

"I said only a little." Her complaint came across sounding ragged.

Izaya sighed "That was a little, you didn't actually specify what a little was." He tried not to sound petulant or smug.

"I...you don't know what you're getting into."

Not her panties by the looks of it. Izaya stood standing in his boxers. He'd worn as minimum as possible in hopes his body would entice her. Just like he'd made her go topless after constricting her breasts so much.

"I've already promised not to tell anyone your secret."

"Exactly." Shizuo snapped. "If we...date no one will know."

Izaya shrugged. "So they'll know we're an item. I'm not going to divulge your secret. Come here, Shizu-chan."

His girlfriend shook her head. "One week. Wait one week and see how everyone reacts."

"A day." Izaya bargained.

"Four days then." Shizuo argued.

"Three."

"Two."

"...done." Izaya shrugged. "Shizu-chan, it doesn't matter how long you make me wait. Nothing will change."

Shizuo shook her head retreating further into the bathroom. "You'll see."

x-x-x

It had been too early for him to leave so Izaya had stayed the night as planned but fully dressed and irritated. Shizuo slept fitfully and spent most of the night/morning by the window smoking. She wouldn't allow him to comfort her so he slept and left her to it.

By the time he awoke the next morning Shizuo was already dressed. Gone was her long legs and feminine features. It was the usual blond brute he'd known from high school.

"You getting up flea?" Shizuo grumbled sounding gruff.

Izaya sighed looking his girlfriend up and down.

"You're disappointed." Shizuo grumbled crossing his arms.

"No. I'm not." Izaya shook his head. "I just don't like that you have to hide yourself away like this."

"This is who I am." Shizuo walked stopping in front of him. "This is who everyone will see me as. This is who everyone will see you dating."

"That's not a-"

"Two days. You have two days to let go." Shizuo shrugged.

"I won't need it. Do you want to meet up for lunch? My treat."

"...If you want."

Izaya nodded moving to steal a kiss. The protozoan stepped back out of the way. "See you at lunch then."

There was no point in staying so he left.

x-x-x

"Hey, Shinra." Izaya greeted dropping down on the sofa. "No Celty?"

"She's busy." Shinra grumbled. It looked like it was trouble in paradise. "What do you want?"

Izaya shrugged leaning back to make himself comfortable. "I'm dating Shizu-chan." There it was out, his friend knew. Izaya waited judging Shinra's reaction. There wasn't much of one.

"About time. I thought you two would never get together."

Izaya shrugged with a small smile. No big deal. Shinra had been expecting them to get together. "Shizu-chan is a little shy about the situation."

"I'm not surprised. Does his brother know he's gay?"

"He's not gay." Izaya snapped.

Shinra looked at him patiently. "I get it. You two like each other and only each other."

"Yeah." Izaya admitted. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just the two of you will face a lot of backlash. Just don't scare him off. Okay? Shizuo is sensitive."

"I know that. I have work to do." Izaya scowled leaving the apartment.

x-x-x

"Namie-san, you can leave early today." Izaya grinned at his desk. His secretary slammed his coffee down in front of him and gave him a suspicious look.

"Why?"

"Because I have a date, so I need you gone." Izaya smirked.

"This should be good. Which unlucky soul lost a bet?"

"You'd think I was a monster." Izaya shrugged. "Not that it's any of your business but it's Shizu-chan."

Namie barked laughter looking at her like he was joking. "Good luck with that. I hear he's really big where it counts. I suppose you'll want a cushion and some aspirin tomorrow?"

"Why would I-" Izaya gaped. "Wait you think I'm the bottom? Why would I?"

"I can't see the fortissimo crumbling for you. He towers over you and that build...just because he hasn't had a girlfriend doesn't mean they're not interested."

"Shizu-chan is mine!" Izaya folded his arms. It didn't matter how many women wanted to get their claws into the brute, it wouldn't happen because he was a woman.

"Sure. The women will just keep watching and fantasying. I guess now that everyone will know his orientation, it's the men you'll have to watch out for. Both of you." Namie grinned.

"I'm not gay. Neither is Shizu-chan!" Izaya clenched his fists.

"Whatever you say." Namie shrugged laughing. "I'm leaving now. Don't forget to clean yourself out afterwards."

x-x-x

Izaya felt strangely nervous skipping through Ikebukuro. His girlfriend was down the road walking with her boss. Izaya scowled. He usually didn't have a problem. Why was now so different? His steps slowed, Izaya looked down at his feet. Did he look gay? Maybe he shouldn't skip. Why did he care in the first place? He'd never been self conscious. Who cared what his humans thought of him.

With a sigh he walked quickly over to the duo. Shizuo saw him coming. No smile no wave nothing. It was like usual. "Shizu-chan, it's lunch time."

His girlfriend blinked staring at him for a long moment. The moment passed and she nodded. "Ah. Yeah. See you later Tom."

"Yeah. Have fun." Tom looked between the two. Izaya snatched the blond's hand stealing a kiss. Heat filled his cheeks his eyes found the floor walking quickly away.

"I told Shinra we were going out." Izaya started the conversation.

"Yeah? How did it go?" Shizuo walked beside him no longer holding his hand.

"He expected it. I guess we were kind of obvious about it. The whole bullying who you like and the chasing."

"Flea..."

"I told Namie too." Izaya laughed quietly. "Do you know she actually thought I was a bottom. That's funny right? Clearly in personality I'd be a top."

"Flea..."

"It doesn't bother me. My friend and my secretary think I'm gay. That doesn't bother me at all. I just like you. Only you. I still want to kiss and hold your hand. Those are normal in a relationship, ne?"

"Let's go to Russia Sushi. You want tuna, right?" Shizuo didn't touch him. Izaya stuffed his hands in his pockets. Was it so strange the two of them walking together? He could feel everyone looking at them.

"Yeah. Tuna. My treat."

"Flea. Watch where you're walking. If this is awkward-"

"Nope. Not at all." Izaya lied.

x-x-x

His sisters were happy they were together but solely because they got to spend time with Kasuka. Simon liked that they weren't fighting any more. Dotachin nodded more concerned with trying to keep a squealing Karisawa from jumping on him. Out of everyone she was the happiest. Unfortunately she thought it was boys love.

Izaya sighed climbing into the waiting limo. "You look tired." Shiki told him.

"You gave me an annoying task this time." Izaya handed over the drive. "That's all the information you need to expose him."

"That's not it." Shiki said. "There's a rumour going around about you and Heiwajima."

Izaya nodded. "Yeah, it's true. We're dating."

"I see. As long as it doesn't affect your work. Have the two of you thought about the future?"

Izaya sighed. "Future? It's me and Shizu-chan. End of story."

"What about marriage? Children? Those are the things you'll never have."

"That's not-" Izaya shook his head. There wasn't a problem Shizuo was a woman. They could get married and have kids. It wasn't like his girlfriend could stay hidden forever.

"Something to think about." Shiki said. "The payment will be in your account as usual." Izaya nodded and slipped out onto the street.

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan,do you need help?" Izaya flopped onto the bed watching his girlfriend take of the bandages.

"No. I've got it. I'm surprised you're still here." Shizuo grumbled.

"Do you intend to live the entirety of your life as a man?" Izaya asked.

His girlfriend sighed shoulders slumping. "You want to break up."

"No. I was thinking about the future, what you would do if you wanted kids?"

"Oh. I guess I'll leave Ikebukuro and start fresh. I can't just tell everyone I've been lying to them. We're too young for kids."

Izaya nodded. He hadn't even thought about them. "But you do want them?"

Shizuo looked back at him. "I guess. One day."

"That's good enough for me." Izaya smiled. "So I guess I'm gay until then."

"That doesn't bother you?" Izaya sat up tugging gently at the bandages.

"We know the truth. That's good enough. I'm not leaving you protozoan." Izaya put an arm around her trembling shoulders. "I know it's only the first day..."

"Yeah. It's enough." His girlfriend agreed kissing his cheek. "You know what you're in for. Make me yours?"

"It's all I've wanted." Izaya grinned.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Shizuo teased, actually teased him. Izaya groaned his dick hardening.

"You shouldn't tease me, Shizu-chan."

Izaya pounced burying himself between her breasts. The bandages fell away his knife hidden away in his pocket. Shizuo scowled at him but he only laughed and proceeded to ravish her. Who cared what his humans thought of him. He had all that he wanted right there in his arms.

End


	69. Karma is a bitch

Title:- Karma is a bitch

Rating:- M

Pairing:- fem Izuo, fem Shizaya

Warnings:- language, violence, smut

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- 1x1=2 2x2=4

"Shizu-chan." Izaya whined curled up on the queen size bed she and her boyfriend shared. Her wrists were above her head adorned in fluffy pink handcuffs. A poorly fitted night dress hung over her a cup breasts and dipped between her legs. "Let me out."

"No." The blond growled snapping off her panties. The dress bunched up at her hips, Shizuo spreading her legs and touching her wet folds. "Don't make me gag you."

"I'm sorry," Izaya panicked "I won't do it again."

"Bullshit flea." Shizuo grumbled slipping a finger inside. Izaya twitched around it tugging at the cuffs.

"Don't tease. You know I don't like it." Izaya whined. Shizuo pulled his finger out and hovered over her.

"Well that's something we've got in common." Shizuo hissed. "I'll do what I want and you'll fucking enjoy it."

Izaya's eyes narrowed, the red hue darkening and promising vengeance. "You're only making this worse for yourself."

"That's what I told you, isn't it?" Shizuo tore the dress away ignoring Izaya's protests. In his hands her breasts were non existent but sensitive. "You like it."

"Damn it, Shizu-chan." Izaya cursed breath hitching.

Izaya squirmed under his touch, putty in his hands. She liked having her breasts played with and her nipples tweaked to standing peaks. She liked his tongue on her clit exploring her folds.

"Shizu-chan."

He liked it when she cried, weak and broken under him. Shizuo grinned easing a finger into her and then another, both of his digits greedily swallowed. In small shallow thrusts he teased away licking away his girlfriend's tears.

"I hate you, Shizu-chan." Izaya sobbed.

Shizuo stared at her resisting the urge to give her back one of her smirks. "What do you want? Tell me?"

"Fuck me."

Shizuo smiled weaving his hands in her shoulder length hair. His grip tightened pulling her forward. "Is that how you ask?"

Izaya glared at him through her tears. "You'll suffer for this Shizu-chan."

"I guess you don't want it then." Shizuo pulled down his boxers releasing his cock. Izaya's eyes locked onto it wanting.

"Fuck me please?"

"Beg." Shizuo felt good saying it.

Izaya snapped tearing uselessly at her cuffs. Her teeth gnashed together. "Enjoy it while you can. When I get out of here..." Izaya smirked sending chills down his spine. "...you'll be the one begging."

Shizuo swallowed the slither of fear. "Don't you want it?" He asked nudging against her pelvic bone. "Beg."

He was hard and ready teasingly nudging at her entrance. Pressing in slowly he felt her open up to him and then he pulled away.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya screamed.

Shizuo did it again sliding just past the tip before moving away. His eyes locked on Izaya's, she'd break. She had to or it wouldn't be worth it. Glancing at the time he could see 9:00 flash on the clock. There was plenty of time.

"Worried Shizu-chan?" Izaya glanced at the clock too. "You should be."

Shizuo slammed inside hard and fast. His mouth snatched away Izaya's words, his tongue plundering all of her. His hips pulled back and snapped forward. Her core throbbed around him pulling him in like quicksand. Her legs wrapped around him, heels digging into his ass.

"Harder, Shizu-chan." She cried.

Shizuo did the opposite stilling inside her making her scream in frustration. "Say please."

"Please fuck me harder." Izaya finally begged.

He did. Shizuo slammed in hard and fast feeling her pussy clench around him. His hand snapped the cuffs pulling her tight against him. Izaya cried out until she was dry as a bone and he had finally had enough.

Shizuo felt his seed flood inside her. She tasted of him, smelt of him. She was his. Boneless he slid out and flopped on the bed next to her both of them panting hard.

"Protozoan. Bath now."

Shizuo glanced at her. "Walk."

Izaya glared daggers groaning as she got up and limped towards the bathroom. The door slammed and he knew she was pissed.

x-x-x

Distantly he heard a beep. His hand moved out from under the cover and slammed down on the alarm. It wasn't morning. Midnight. Shizuo groaned curling into a ball as his body contorted.

His waist pulled in, his arms lost their muscle becoming thin. His dick shrivelled becoming smaller and smaller swallowed by his folds. Shizuo grit his teeth groaning as he felt himself shrink a little, his hair growing down to his waist. His top half became heavy, soft pillows against his hand.

Shizuo cursed sitting up and getting ready to bolt. Behind him the covers rustled, Izaya's masculine arms curling around his mid section. "Where are you going, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo swallowed. "Toilet."

"You're not running away are you?" Her boyfriend purred.

"I need a piss." Shizuo grumbled.

"Hm, is that so. Then maybe you should beg me to let you go." Izaya smirked nuzzling her neck.

"Or maybe I should throw you through a window." Shizuo growled. "Let go."

Izaya let her go. Once in the bathroom she relieved herself and thought through her options. She was fucked. It was Izaya's fault. He'd started it and she'd retaliated and then he'd retaliated until they punished one another through sex.

It was called soulmate syndrome. There wasn't such a thing as a gay relationship. A man and a man couldn't be together and neither could a woman and a woman. Shizuo wished he had known that before binding himself to Izaya.

Izaya had the genetic disorder Cinderella. Every night at the strike of midnight his girlfriend would change into a man and thanks to that the soulmate syndrome changed his own body to reflect that. Every night at midnight he became a woman.

Flushing the chain Shizuo sighed washed her hands and went out to face her pissed off boyfriend. He was standing outside leaning against the wall in his boxers arms folded, a smirk on his lips. Before she could react Izaya swept her up into his arms and carried her not towards the bed but out of the room.

"Flea?" She questioned apprehensively leaning against his broad chest.

Izaya didn't answer carrying her into the guest room reserved especially for Celty or Shinra when they had their arguments. Thanks to the the soulmate syndrome Shinra had become half dullahan like Celty had become half human. When they argued they knocked each other's heads off.

Shizuo flinched staring at her own reflection. The walls, floor and ceiling had been coated in mirrors. The head board on the bed was missing. Kicking her legs she struggled. Whatever Izaya had planned it wasn't good.

The door closed and the lights came on brilliantly bright making her reflection even clearer. Shizuo flailed dropped onto the bed. Izaya's hand curled in her hair pulling hard. "...Izaya-"

"I told you you'd regret it. You didn't listen." Izaya purred moving her to the wall. Shizuo stared at her reflection. Izaya's face appeared at her shoulder, his hands on her breasts. "This is you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo bristled. "Yeah I'm a woman. So what? It's your damn fault."

Izaya smirked digging his nails into her breasts. "You make a better woman than me. It's a shame it's only for an hour."

Shizuo was thankful it was only for an hour. Any longer with a male Izaya and she'd run away or kill him. "What's with the mirrors?"

"I thought I'd show you how much of a woman you really are. Besides that I thought you should witness the tip in balance." Izaya grinned wickedly. "Look how red your face is. You like your breasts played with hm?"

Shizuo glared into the mirror knowing Izaya saw. She stared at his hands on her breasts. It did feel good. Her peaks were already stiff, a warm sensation settled in her abdomen. Izaya hooked his legs over hers spreading her legs. Shizuo blushed knowing if she could see it all so could he.

Her head turned away but she was reflected on all sides. Shizuo cursed closing her eyes. Izaya's laughter echoed in her ears. "Touch yourself, Shizu-chan."

"Fuck you." She snapped trembling.

"Soon." Izaya purred grabbing her hand and guiding it between her legs. Shizuo jolted Izaya's hand moving her own teasing her folds. "It feels good, ne?"

It did. Her cheeks burned in humiliation. Izaya kissed her cheek, nuzzling against her throat. His legs opened her wider in full control. Shizuo melted slumping in his arms. Her eyes opened staring at herself on the ceiling spread open and loving every second of it.

His fingers overlapped her own piercing her entrance. Shizuo jolted watching as they entered. Entranced she watched Izaya finger fuck her, scissoring and spreading her opening until she could see inside her own channel.

A whimper broke free and Izaya kissed her in reward. Her punishment was the mirrors, apart from that he pampered he'd with affection and teased her until she was wet over his hand. Shizuo slumped lower her head in Izaya's lap, his arousal touching her face. Turning her head she flicked out her tongue teasing him as much as he was her.

Izaya turned her away from the mirrors onto her knees, pushing her head onto his cock. Shizuo opened her mouth and took him in. Thanks to all the candy she sucked on this was her best skill and Izaya made sure she knew it.

His hands tangled in her hair pulling her close whilst his hips snapped up and fucked her mouth. Shizuo made short work of it before she was flat on her back staring back at her own reflection, spread out naked on the bed.

Izaya pushed into her, her legs over his shoulders. He took her in every position making sure she could see perfectly clear, his body dominating hers. Shizuo drowned in embarrassment vowing never to look into another mirror. She'd seen enough of her body to last a life time.

"Look Shizu-chan." Izaya pushed her against the mirrored wall standing behind her. She looked at his reflection and then to the floor where she could see between her legs and Izaya moving between them.

"Stop." She whispered.

Izaya smirked. "Didn't I tell you the same thing?"

Shizuo cried out as he thrust up into her, her cheek pressed against the cold mirror. Then her back was touching the same mirror, held in his arms. Shizuo watched it all seeing everything Izaya did to her. This time she wept. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her boyfriend kissed each one away.

x-x-x

Shizuo lay exhausted on the bed but Izaya wasn't finished he was spent but rummaging around in the drawer. "What's that?" She asked quietly.

"A sex toy." Izaya grinned. "I want to see something."

"I can't come any more." Shizuo groaned sore. Izaya smiled pushing it in. "Flea!"

"I said it's a sex toy, I didn't say I was using it for sex. Five, four, three, two, one."

Somewhere in the apartment Shizuo heard the alarm. One o'clock. Pain ripped through her body. Across from her Izaya was the same but as usual he handled it better. His body covered hers, his hands pinning her wrists above her head. "Izaya. Take it out. Hurry."

"Sorry Shizu-chan, you asked for this." Izaya kissed her mouth. Pain more intense than anything she had ever felt hit and then nothing.

x-x-x

The only time he had passed out was the first night after binding himself to Izaya, when he had discovered Izaya's genetic disorder. Shizuo opened his eyes sitting up and looking at the time. Morning.

His hour had long since passed so why the fuck did he still have breasts? Shizuo looked down to see his dick and below that the toy Izaya had shoved into him. Gingerly he pulled it out waiting for the hole to close up. Dread filled him when it didn't.

His skin felt softer, his waist slim like it was when he was a woman. His hair had gone back to its short blond locks. But he had breasts. The bathroom door opened, Shizuo quickly shielded himself with the blankets.

Izaya walked out and saw he was awake. "Morning, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo looked down seeing his girlfriend had a dick. "...what did you do?"

Izaya grinned skipping over to the bed. She climbed on and pulled back the covers. "Oh. You already took it out."

"Flea! What the fuck did you do?"

"I broke Cinderella." Izaya grinned. "I put the vibrator in you so your vagina couldn't close up. The soulmate syndrome realised you'd be part woman which isn't allowed so it changed my body too."

Shizuo swallowed feeling that sense of dread again. He was half man half woman and that meant Izaya was the same.

"Should be fun, ne Shizu-chan?" Izaya crawled under the covers and snuggled against him. Shizuo swallowed. Now they were on even footing.

End


	70. Trick of fate

Title:- Trick of fate

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, sex, mpreg.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It was his mission.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

Shizuo rolled out of the old wooden bed and got up patting his butt and his head. Satisfied his ears and tails weren't showing, the golden kitsune washed and dressed ready for another day in his current mission. He'd taken the form of a young woman, long golden hair, an hour glass figure and more than generous breast size. His mission was that of seduction. The clan of golden kitsunes had no females and it was impossible for interbreeding, that was why they had to dilute their bloodline with human DNA. For their survival they needed to breed.

Within the small village he had become a precious jewel. The human men watched and stared but wouldn't touch. If he approached them they would run. It was already too late to make himself a little flawed. The mission was basically a failure. No one would touch him let alone fill his transformed body with their seed. Soon he'd have to go back to his clan and let them know of his failure. Being the heir of the clan only made his failure worse.

Shizuo sighed knowing he had outstayed his welcome. Leaving the small hut he walked through the village towards the exit. That was when fate gave him one last chance. Traders and travellers. They occasionally passed through the village. He hadn't been one of them. His arrival had been that of a damsel in distress as instructed by his brother.

Shizuo stared at the human feeling his heart race and his womb clench. The human was slightly smaller than him with deep red eyes and black hair. "...hi."

The stranger smiled. "Hi, you're the most beautiful human I've ever laid eyes upon."

Shizuo blushed. He wanted the human, wanted him inside. "Will you think me a whore if I ask you to my bed?" It was what he had been called when he'd first tried to seduce a human male.

The stranger looked around seeing the men Shizuo could feel staring at his back. "You can't be a whore if you haven't bedded any man in the village. I'm Izaya."

"Shizuka." The golden kitsune smiled. There he hadn't failed. Ignoring the human males gazes Shizuo led Izaya to his hut. "Um...it's my first time."

Izaya nodded. "I know. Your beauty isn't something the average human is comfortable with. You could easily be mistaken for a noble or a royal."

Shizuo sighed sitting on his bed. Now he knew where he had been going wrong. Still if he had done the right thing he wouldn't have met Izaya. "And what about you?"

Izaya smirked. "Oh I'm going to thoroughly ravish you."

Shizuo swallowed. "I'd like that. What else?" He breathed. Izaya did strange things to his body.

"I'm going to fill you with my seed until you can't take any more." Izaya purred stalking over to the bed. Shizuo squeaked laying back, Izaya hovered over his transformed body with ease. "Even then I might not stop."

Shizuo moaned her arms wrapping around Izaya's neck. "I might get pregnant."

Izaya's red eyes twinkled. "There's no might about it. You'll bear my child and you'll come and live with me." The human slid a hand up her skirts.

Shizuo gasped feeling his hands on her most private parts. Izaya's lips claimed hers the two of them rolling further into bed. "Do it." He breathed. "Fill me."

Izaya obliged rubbing against him. His fingers worked inside his folds. Shizuo threw his head back in climax but his chosen human didn't stop there. Izaya savoured and devoured his being. Never had he thought being with a human could be so exhilarating.

Spread out beneath him Shizuo became useless. His body wouldn't move the way he wanted it to. Everything was under the human's control. Izaya pushed in sliding into his silky folds. Shizuo froze, reality sunk in. After this union or the one after that he would be carrying a child. He'd never seen himself as a mother, but his duty was to his clan.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya touched his face. "I won't abandon you. I'll provide you with everything you need. Don't be scared."

He couldn't find the right words to say so he just nodded. "Nn."

Izaya thrust inside him moving his hips. It felt good. Shizuo allowed himself to drown whilst all the time holding back his kitsune features. When it was over the human stopped and filled him as promised. Shizuo fell back one hand brushing against his belly. He'd fulfilled his mission.

x-x-x

As promised Izaya didn't leave. He'd taken up residence in her home. They'd done it twice more before the next morning and with absolute certainty Shizuo knew he was pregnant. The spark of new life dwelled within his womb.

It would be nine months before he ever saw his family again. His father would for once be proud and his brother would have a little nephew to dote on. Girls weren't born into their clan, they were the girls. That was why they couldn't interbreed. The golden kitsunes could only carry seed not give it.

"Are you okay?" Izaya asked beside him. Shizuo nodded resting her head on his shoulder as they sat on the bed together.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Shizuo murmured.

"Then sleep." The human cooed holding him close. "You have a long road ahead of you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo snuggled into the human enjoying the warmth he provided. For the next nine months they would be family and after the baby was born they would be nothing.

x-x-x

Shizuo enjoyed Izaya's companionship. He was funny, smart and caring. He knew how to look after him and enjoyed doing it. Better yet he'd managed to get the other villagers to stop looking at him. Now he didn't feel like a precious little princess.

Izaya's favourite food was fish. Everyday he'd go through the forest to the stream and come back with three large fish which he cooked and skewered. One was for himself, the other two were supposedly for him and the baby. In the end they basically had one and a half each.

Shizuo preferred sweet berries to the fish. Izaya gathered them to delivering them with ease. He was allowed out of their home but not the village. "It's not safe for you out there."

That was true. He'd be hunted not by humans but by the other kitsune clan that had territory on the same land. The black kitsunes. They were cold blooded killers that enjoyed torturing and maiming the golden kitsunes for sport. They were evil and despite never seeing one, he believed his father's words. If they recognised him they would tear him apart and eat his foetus.

That was why he was okay staying at home and promised not to leave the village. It was only one month in and already Izaya had become irreplaceable to him. Shizuo couldn't see them breaking up.

x-x-x

Eight months pregnant. His transformation helped make the bump a little smaller but he was huge and heavy. Walking around was hard yet his libido had gone crazy demanding Izaya in his bed. Still he managed to keep his kitsune features hidden. He could almost imagine himself as a human female. Only one more month until he gave birth and he'd never see the human again.

Shizuo hated the thought of leaving Izaya. He loved him. "Shizu-chan, you'll be okay." His human murmured kissing his cheek. "Not long to go now." Shizuo sniffled starting to cry, held in Izaya's arms. "Shh. I'm here. I'll always be here."

"What if you're not?" Shizuo grumbled.

"I will always be here, Shizu-chan." Izaya promised holding him tight.

"...what if I'm not?" What if he disappeared with their child? His clan couldn't be found by humans.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I will always find you."

Shizuo nodded. It was a nice dream. "I love you."

"I love you too, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned nuzzling him.

x-x-x

At nine months his clan came. His brother and two others. They would escort him home after he'd safely give birth. Izaya was out getting supplies and wouldn't be back until the illusion maze his clan had set up had been dispelled.

Shizuo groaned and thrashed screaming at the inconvenience of a human birth. He was sweating buckets, his legs wide doing nothing but pushing whilst the three kitsunes watched and waited.

Thanks to their magic the process was speeded up. Shizuo used up all of his, his ears flopping down into his hair, tail limp beside him. It was over.

Shizuo opened his eyes wondering why there wasn't any sound. Not even his baby cried. All three kitsunes stared at the bed. Following their gaze he let out a broken wail.

Between his legs was a small baby fox. It was the most adorable creature he'd ever seen. And it was black. Shizuo knew what it meant and so did the other three. A fox born in its fur meant both its parents were kitsunes.

"No." Shizuo lunged for his child the same moment the two kitsunes grabbed him. "He's mine." He cried. The one on the right backhanded him.

"Abomination."

Shizuo reached for his child. "Don't hurt him. He's my baby."

Another slap. Shizuo felt like a helpless child. He was weak thanks to the birth. "You will be judged by the clan and punished. The abomination dies."

"No!" Shizuo wailed.

"I'll do it." Kasuka said. Shizuo stared at his younger brother. His eyes were cold and empty.

"Take care of it." With that Shizuo was spirited away.

x-x-x

Izaya looked around the forest feeling the subtle magic in the air. Illusion. It was either the golden kitsunes thinking he was weak prey or it was someone from his own clan that wanted to take his throne.

With ease he dispelled the illusion revealing the true forest and not the maze he'd been wandering around in. Whoever it was he'd deal with them later. For now he had his pregnant human to get back to. As it was she was due to give birth any day now. Nine long months he'd been masquerading as a human. Those were the best nine months of his existence.

The human female was beautiful, enchanting and Izaya knew he'd never find anyone like her. She was his. After the pregnancy he planned on breaking the rules of his clan. When the baby was born he was supposed to take it away and let the female fall into ruin. Instead Izaya planned to take her back to his throne, where they would live happily the three of them.

He just hadn't found out how to break the truth to her yet. He was a kitsune, the leader of his clan. He'd thought about telling her so many times but every excuse seemed inadequate. Izaya knew he'd been stalling. He just didn't want to lose her. He could tell her the truth. He could say how he was the leader of the black kitsune clan in the surrounding territory. He'd been tasked with helping their clan survive. Black kitsunes could only give seed, they couldn't carry it. As such they couldn't interbreed, their line had to be continued through the humans.

Izaya felt a stirring in his gut. His instincts were usually spot on, his mind sharper than anyone else kitsune or human. Something was wrong and those damn golden kitsunes were to blame. As it was they'd been a nuisance launching attacks on the unsuspecting members of his clan.

Fear struck a bolt to his heart. What if they'd moved to attacking unborn children? His control over his ears and tail faltered momentarily, Izaya flitted through the forest and back to the village.

Opening the door to their home Izaya froze. "Shizu-chan?" There was no sign of his human, only a small bundle on the bed.

Izaya crouched down gently touching the small ball of fur. It was a baby fox, pure black like the him and the rest of his clan. His child. Gently scooping the baby fox into his hand, Izaya closed his eyes realising what had happened.

His human had given birth to the small child in its fur. He no longer needed to explain because the truth was already out. His Shizu-chan had seen him as a monster and abandoned both him and their child. All around the hut he could sense her fear.

"Time to go." He whispered to the baby fox. "I'm sorry, your mommy isn't coming with us." Izaya stood cradling his child and left the hut heartbroken returning to his clan.

End


	71. Accept me

Title:- Accept me

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- He thought Izaya was the one.

Requested by:- Guest

As a child he'd been part of a normal happy family. His mother and father loved him and he wasn't an only child. Usually he would have hated it when someone took his parent's attention. He'd despised 'work' and 'job'. Those were the words that had his parents rushing around the house only to leave him alone or leave him with a babysitter.

Kasuka was something else entirely. The moment his little brother had been born becoming the new addition to the family, Shizuo had loved him. Small and noisy but he kept their mother at home.

He'd thought he was innocent. A normal boy in a normal household. He was the big brother that would teach Kasuka how to ride a bike and how to build things with blocks. That had all changed when he'd become seven. Apparently there were mile stones growing up. Baby, toddler, child, teenager.

The day Shizuo had almost hurt his brother over a damned pudding cup was when he'd degraded to a monster. His brother lost his smile and withdrew behind a stoic mask, their parents smiled trying not to yell at him as they paid his bills for the damage caused. He tried so hard to be good and make his parents proud but he'd sensed their fear every time he looked at them or tugged at his mother's apron.

Shizuo had felt their love get smaller. They were still a family just a dysfunctional one. For their sake he retreated no longer asking for a hug or a goodnight kiss upon his head. In fact after that he rarely saw his parents. Thanks to his temper he ended up in hospital, his bones breaking. His arms, his legs, his neck. Shizuo quickly found that pain was the only thing he could feel. He embraced it holding it close like a teddy bear.

Outside the door his parents were talking with the doctor signing yet another form. His brother sat by his bedside looking stony as usual. Shizuo closed his eyes and shut out the world.

x-x-x

The pain stopped. Although he despised violence and tried to hold himself back, Shizuo still easily lost his temper. But his bones had heeled over and over again until they were steel. He doubted they'd break again.

Strangely there were people that stayed by him. His parents hadn't kicked him out or disowned him. His brother although a budding talent still stayed in contact. He'd found a friend in middle school and now he had one in high school. They were close but he didn't feel a thing.

Shinra was the one that opened a new door. An introduction to a 'friend'. He hadn't been looking forward to the meeting.

Another person to protect.

Another person to hurt.

Izaya was an enigma. Shizuo learnt what undisguised hatred was, he felt the ache in his chest. Felt the knife slash that meant to gouge out his heart and treasured it. Instinctively he knew Izaya would give him the pain he no longer felt. Pain was prove he was alive. Pain was proof he was needed.

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned stubbing his cigarette in the round grey ashtray, stretching his arms above his head to ease the kinks and walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

He was aroused and pent up. Taking off his clothes he tossed them into the small wicker basket and stepped into the cubicle. Shizuo closed his eyes remembering the first day he'd met Izaya. Not only had he been cut-the scar still there to this day-deeply across his chest, he'd been ploughed into by a truck.

It had been the same throughout their high school years. Izaya tormenting him and Shizuo accepting the pain. He'd long since been accustomed to the verbal abuse.

With a low groan he gripped his need. Another memory surfaced. His lasting job as a bartender. Izaya had framed him. Had him chased and tasered. Even now he could remember the bite of electricity caressing his skin. There was more. Seven years they'd known one another. Shizuo awaited Izaya's vists. His normality. The only thing he felt and craved. Pain.

x-x-x

The anticipation of not knowing when Izaya would strike now sent him into a tailspin. Walking beside his boss he could only focus on the pounding of his heart, skimming the streets and rooftops through his sunglasses.

Occasionally Shizuo wondered what Izaya would say if he found out. The fantasy sent a thrill through him. It would be harsh and brutal. Izaya would cut him down with his words and Shizuo would lay there waiting like tuna to the slaughter.

He'd long since been able to hide his perversion. Tom didn't know how he felt about Izaya, only that they were enemies. Shinra and Celty didn't know either. His nose twitched sensing the flea before spotting him.

"Izaya-kun." The flea's name left him in a needy low growl.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked maliciously. The nickname was an insult, a girls name. It felt so good echoing in his head. "You haven't been arrested yet? They're letting a monster like you out on the streets?"

Monster. Mm. Shizuo felt that one like a little dagger to the heart. His underwear was probably already damp, he couldn't take much more but he wanted it. He could listen to Izaya's insults all day. If he wasn't such a jinx with technology he would record them and sate his need when he'd been left alone.

"Shizu-chan?" Shit. That was right he was supposed to say something back. He didn't really feel like insulting the flea. Instead he settled on a growl bellowing Izaya's name. Their chase beginning.

Shizuo liked their chases it made his blood sing, his muscles burn. Izaya was a punishing master leading him through alleys and along rooftops, circling a lap around town and back again.

He liked the finales too. Saliva escaping past his lips as he tried to guess what was in store for him. Shizuo gasped feeling the truck slam into his side. He could hear the driver swearing as he climbed out. Shizuo crumbled to the crossing letting out a breathy moan. So good.

x-x-x

If he didn't know better he'd say Shizuo liked being hit by a truck. Izaya stood lost in the crowd watching the brute carefully. By now he should have been able to stop them. He'd seen it happen before when he wasn't around. Shizuo had picked up the car and thrown it with all its occupants.

Izaya had previously arranged for the brute to be shot but according to Shinra he hadn't felt a thing. It was disturbing. Right now he would say it wasn't pain on Shizuo's face. The brute looked happy. It was disgusting. Slipping further back through the crowd Izaya made his way swiftly to a better vantage point. The brute was standing as if he wasn't hurt at all, brushing himself down the protozoan walked away unscathed.

So what did the blond look so happy about? That he'd gotten hit by the truck? That their chase was over? It didn't make sense but then again nothing made sense when it came to the brute. At this point he'd just go home and relax. This time however he curious to the brute's reaction. This time he wanted answers.

Shadowing Shizuo was easy. Stay out of range and make sure he wasn't seen. Shizuo had an uncanny ability to smell him, pretty much like an animal. In this case Izaya just went to the brute's apartment. He knew where he lived.

It was easy to sneak in. From there he took his time searching the blond's possessions. The same outfit was lined up in the closet, more of the same uniform sat in boxes. In the bedside table he found some more disturbing things. A tube of lubricant, a cock ring and a large vibrator. Izaya didn't touch anything.

He searched the kitchen finding the basics for food and a fridge full of pudding cups. Pointlessly they all had the brute's name scribbled across. As he finished searching the kitchen he heard the door open. The monster had returned home. Now he could get some answers.

"The monster returns to his lair." Izaya announced.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Shizuo grumbled.

"How is that you can't feel a bullet but you can feel a truck?" Izaya asked instead. "Tell me protozoan."

Shizuo swallowed shivering a little. Izaya recoiled in disgust. "You took your sweet time getting back. I've had a look around. Is that toy for you?"

Now the blond blushed. It was all the answer he needed. Disgusting. Izaya shuddered at the implications of his enemy owning such a thing.

"I guess you really are a girl, Shizu-chan."

If anything Shizuo looked happy at his words. Disgusting. Izaya knew he should stop talking. One look down confirmed his theory and findings. Disgusting. His enemy was a monster not a pervert that got off on his words.

"What are you doing in my apartment?"

Apparently finding out more than he'd bargained for. Izaya stared at his enemy. There was a word for humans that got off on abuse. It didn't suit Shizuo. He refused to believe such a thing. The brute was a monster pure and simple.

"I'm the one asking the questions, protozoan." Izaya snapped. He was a little on edge. Shizuo had closed the door and the apartment was too small for the both of them. "So you're a homo?"

Shizuo blushed looking like a teen asking their first crush out. Izaya cringed. Disgusting. There was no way the monster could be anything other than a monster. Eventually the blond nodded.

Izaya glanced down. The brute was aroused and he was the only one in the room. Great. Just great. "Shizu-chan is a pervert?"

He should leave. Quickly. But his revulsion kept him routed to the spot. His stomach flipped at the small nod. Shizuo's eyes glistened with unshed tears, a rosy blush dusted his cheeks. "Disgusting." Izaya muttered. A thought occurred to him one that made him go cold. "...you're not in love with me or anything, are you?"

Shizuo averted his gaze staring at his feet. Izaya felt sick. It wasn't a no. Gross. Disgusting. What had their chases been? Some sick game of kiss chase?

"Answer me!" Izaya snapped.

"...I don't think so."

"You don't think so." Izaya repeated. "Good because it's disgusting, not to mention I would never ever be with a monster like you! What is wrong with you? Mommy and daddy didn't love their little monster enough?"

Shizuo trembled looking like he was going to burst into tears at any moment. Izaya shook his head in disgust. "You're disgusting Shizu-chan. An abomination that shouldn't be allowed to live." Shizuo whimpered looking like a kicked dog. Izaya scowled stepping up in front of him.

"No one will ever love you. Especially not me!" Izaya spat with venom. "No girlfriend and no boyfriend, just a bit of plastic with batteries. You're pathetic. I don't want you anywhere near me. If you see me turn in the other direction. You're a freak Shizu-chan."

The blond groaned looking at him like a human to their god. "What is wrong with you?"

Shizuo blushed looking to the floor but didn't answer.

Izaya looked down noticing a wet patch. Swallowing down the bile that threatened to rise, he took a step back. Too close. What was he doing getting so close? "...tell me you have a bladder problem." Izaya muttered. "Tell me!"

Shizuo shook his head. "...I came."

Izaya shrieked. He didn't care who heard him or what he sounded like. His enemy had gotten off on his words. Izaya felt the need to wash his mouth out. Disgusting. Masochist. That's what some of his humans were. Perverts that got off on physical or mental abuse.

"Disgusting." Izaya shot a glare at the blond and fled the apartment. He stopped off at the nearest department store- his apartment too far away- to buy an outfit and toiletries. In the small restroom he stripped down and scrubbed at his skin not giving a care who walked in. Izaya brushed his teeth until they bled and guzzled a large amount of mouth wash. His current clothes and his poor jacket went in the trash tainted by the filthy protozoan. If only he could forget what he'd witnessed. Instead he thought about all of the times he'd said cruel things to the brute. "Disgusting." Shaking his head he left the store and went home.

End


	72. The little sadist

Title:- The little sadist

Pairing:- Mikado x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya had used him.

It started as revenge. Izaya had used him and instead of taking on the informant knowing he would probably lose, the teen turned his gaze to the one person Izaya couldn't have or hadn't been able to defeat. Shizuo Heiwajima the unbreakable fortissimo. It was actually the woman in the van who helped guide him. Boys love was something she was well versed in. She took Mikado under her wing. His study books were called yaoi. There was some soft fluffy stuff which was sweet and boring and ordinary.

His sensei realised that and took him to the other side of the spectrum. Mikado read over the darkened pages feeling his dick stir. Just imagining the blond trussed up and helpless made him giddy. His evidence would be sent to Izaya and he would have won.

"Help me." He begged on his hands and knees.

His sensei tilted her head. "Well I did want Iza-Iza and Shizu-chan to get together," she grinned wickedly "but this is good too."

x-x-x

Mikado studied through the rest of the yaoi books his teacher owned as well as the internet. Whilst he was learning the art of s and m, his teacher was gathering information about Shizuo through the informant.

Mikado grinned wickedly. When Izaya found out he'd helped immensely, it would rub salt into his wounds. The fortissimo would crumble in his hands and it would be the informant's fault. The information was gathered from seven years of contact. Izaya had practically stalked the blond and still nothing had happened between them.

Mikado flicked through the information whilst his school maths teacher droned on scratching an equation across the board.

Shizuo didn't like violence but due to his hot temper contradicted himself.

Shizuo had an amazing sweet tooth

Shizuo put friends and family first. He would do anything for Kasuka and Celty.

That was basically it. Pretty pathetic for seven years. Mikado could have learnt all that in a single day.

x-x-x

He played the victim. He'd seen people try and get close to the fortissimo and it didn't work out well. Even if it was a helpless dog in a box, Shizuo wouldn't take it home.

So he went through over channels. Firstly he got into a fight, his nose got broken and he'd lost a tooth. His uniform had seen better days. Mikado let the blood congeal in his mouth, setting out to find Celty.

She found him. Beaten and bloodied. Mikado groaned clutching his stomach and spitting out the blood in his mouth. Before he knew what was happening he was on the back of her bike being rushed to her apartment, where Shinra took care of his injuries.

Shizuo wasn't there so he acted weak, let himself be known as pitiful whilst Celty held him. He gave her a sob story about how he missed his home and that he wasn't fitting in and had no friends etc etc.

Then he ran acting embarrassed. He ran through the street, through the growing crowd and smack bang into the one the internet had said would be there. Kasuka.

x-x-x

Mikado sat alone in the room Kasuka had given him. The teen had spun a line about him becoming stronger and needing a space to do it. He'd mentioned it would be a good way for someone to work out their stress and not get in trouble for it.

Shizuo's brother had fallen for it hook line and sinker. The room was big and filled with light easing the dungeon feel. The shelves were lined with different objects and restraints, whilst strange contraptions spread around the room, some bolted to the floor and others bolted to the ceiling. Fitness equipment he'd said. Kasuka had paid for it all. Thanks to the discretion policy all the invoice had said was fitness equipment.

Right now Izaya was leading the fortissimo on a chase around the town and Shizuo as usual was throwing signs. Mikado smirked taking his phone out and sending a message. Not as himself but as the dollar's leader. Only Izaya knew who he was. Shizuo would no doubt be intrigued and come.

x-x-x

There was a sense of satisfaction when Shizuo arrived just ten minutes after. It meant the fortissimo's chase had been cut short. Shizuo had ditched Izaya to come and see him.

"Come in." Mikado led the blond inside closing and bolting the door.

Shizuo looked around the room confusion on his face and then to him. "You're that kid. Celty was talking about you."

Mikado nodded. "Kasuka-san arranged this room. His intentions were for me to get stronger and for you to get weaker."

"Those don't look like weights." Shizuo grumbled.

"They're not." Mikado smiled. "I'm the dollars leader but I'm weak. I have no control over the gang," and for the finisher "Orihara-san will steal it all away from me."

"Bullshit. Did my bother leave an instruction manual for this stuff?"

Mikado shook his head. "It's okay. I know how to use it all. You might want to get changed," he softened his tone "I wouldn't want your uniform to get ruined."

x-x-x

Mikado took his underwear off pulling on the tight leather pants. They fit snuggly against his bits and hugged his ass. He went topless showing off just how weak he was.

Shizuo wore shorts. Tight fitted leather shorts that only seemed to enhance how big he was. Mikado swallowed a moan. Puberty was harsh. "What now? Why are mine shorts?"

Mikado let his gaze travel up the fortissimo's toned chest. "...you have more muscle."

"Ah." Shizuo nodded accepting his explanation. "What's first?"

Mikado's eyes roamed the room. "Sit on the swing."

Surprisingly Shizuo did, the creak of new leather sending a thrill through him. Mikado watched the innocent fortissimo tilt his head in confusion, gently holding the chains each side. A small smile touched his lips as the blond gently kicked back.

It was a shame he'd have to hurt him. Turning his phone in his hand the teen stood in front of the swing and held up the camera. "Um...Kasuka-san asked me to take a picture...to prove you came." Mikado lied.

"Oh. I should probably smile then?" Shizuo swung forward and smiled. Click. Mikado took the picture pocketing the phone. Evidence. That was all it was.

"Should we get started then?" Mikado skimmed the shelves lifting a leather whip. He'd have to use two hands to wield it but it was a fitting start. "This might hurt a bit."

Shizuo shrugged flexing his muscles. Mikado swallowed enviously. "You couldn't hurt me kid."

Licking his lips he went behind the fortissimo holding it tight with both hands. Snapping his hands forward he let the thin leather strips slap across Shizuo's back.

"Is that it?"

Mikado flushed humiliation rising in his cheeks. Harder and faster he flayed Shizuo's skin. The blond jolted tightening his grip on the chains. Mikado did it again putting all his effort into it.

Shizuo gasped jerking in his seat.

Mikado hit him again.

Shizuo's shoulders shook.

Mikado hit him again.

Shizuo gasped letting out a small moan.

Ten strikes, the last the hardest. Mikado replaced the whip taking a picture of the damaged he'd caused. It was a sight to behold. Replacing the phone his fingers traced the reddened lines that curved. Shizuo's skin was tender, a small barely audible hiss sounding.

Curious he stepped to the front of the swing noting that the fortissimo was as red as his back. His gaze dropped smirking at the sight of Shizuo's arousal. "Look at me." Mikado grabbed his phone snapping another picture.

"...kid. Could you not send that one to my brother?"

Mikado smiled kindly. "I won't." Putting the phone to one side the teen held onto the chains either side of the swing pulling himself up to straddle the blond. "You're hard. Do you like it maybe?" Mikado rested his hands on Shizuo's shoulder slowly moving them down his taut chest. "I could give you more. If you want?" He could feel the hardness beneath him. Mikado groaned liking how it felt against him.

"I don't think we should." Shizuo lifted him to his feet and stood up. "I need to borrow your bathroom kid."

Mikado nodded forcing a smile to cover his shock. He hadn't planned for the fortissimo to leave. In all his plans Shizuo said yes. This wouldn't work now. Damn it.

"Kid?"

Mikado balled his fists feeling a wetness in his eyes. Shizuo towered over him looking down. "Sorry. You should go. I haven't gotten any stronger."

Shizuo touched his cheek brushing his tears away. "What else did you have planned for today?"

The teen sniffled. "You want to continue?"

"Might as well. You're just going to hit me more?" Shizuo shrugged. Mikado shook his head.

"I was going to give you a reward." He mumbled looking down.

"I'd rather you just hit me kid."

x-x-x

Hitting he could do. Mikado snapped another picture taking the riding crop in his hand. Shizuo ask instructed was on all fours a little way away from the swing. Mikado couldn't help but notice how the leather shorts showed off the fortissimo's rear end. He wanted to touch it but knew he wouldn't be allowed to.

Intimacy it seemed was a problem. That was something else in Izaya's notes. That was why touching wasn't allowed. He'd been an idiot for just jumping in. Shizuo would kiss him and submit. It was the only way he was winning against Izaya.

"Kid? Everything alright?" Shizuo looked at him.

"It's fine." Mikado steeled himself swinging the crop against his leg a few times. No human contact. That he could do. He was barely legal as it was.

"That won't hurt me." Shizuo shrugged looking at the crop.

Mikado stepped up behind the fortissimo and brought the crop down of his behind. It felt good knowing he was the one with the power. Shizuo stayed put taking the blow.

Taking another swing he felt the blond gasp. Mikado smiled sliding the crop down the crease of Shizuo's ass. He noticed the slight shiver that stilled before it had started. Following it all the way down the teen pushed the crop against Shizuo's sac moving further to explore the hardness stretching the shorts.

"Kid!"

"I won't touch you." Mikado promised. In the same breath he smashed the crop down across Shizuo's behind. Again he traced it down teasing as he went.

The fortissimo moaned, a little breathy sound that went to his own arousal. Mikado stayed focused going back for the camera. Shizuo's face was a beautiful sight. He looked surprised to be feeling so good.

Putting the phone down Mikado grinned raising the crop and swinging down. Shizuo jolted forward another moan leaving involuntarily.

x-x-x

Kasuka stopped by his apartment staring at him like a wraith. He was angry but it didn't show. The calm before the storm it reminded the teen. "I went to check on the 'fitness' equipment."

Mikado nodded blushing and bowing in apology. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Shizuo-san was embarrassed so I couldn't say."

"You two are dating." Kasuka said toneless.

"Yeah," the teen lied "Shizuo-san didn't want anyone to know. I'm sorry." He bowed again wondering if he should go overboard and get to the floor.

Kasuka held up a hand. "I know my brother, Ryugamine-kun. He values his privacy and can be a little...cold when it comes to intimacy. I was worried he would never start dating." Kasuka bowed to him. "Please take care of my brother."

Mikado swallowed past the lump in his throat feeling the guilt niggle away at him. "...I- I will. Um could you maybe not..."

"I won't say a word to my brother. I wouldn't want to interrupt the two of you. Good night Ryugamine-kun."

x-x-x

Celty was easier. Mikado smiled and reassured her that Shizuo was helping him to become stronger and that he had someone he could rely on etc etc. She brought it embracing him and speeding away. The fact that she'd sort him out after school warmed his heart. All of them had become pawns, easily manipulated.

"Someone looks happy." Izaya's cool voice washed over him.

Mikado tensed in surprise looking next to him. The informant grinned putting an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "O-Orihara-san!"

"Are you doing something fun, Mikado-kun?" Izaya pierced him with his red eyes. Damn. "You look like you're having fun."

Suddenly he didn't want the informant knowing the truth. What happened between him and Shizuo would be their secret alone. No one else needed to know.

I noticed you and Kasuka-kun have become friends." Izaya's nails dug into his shoulder. "Now why is that?"

Mikado racked his brain for an excuse. "That's-"

"Never mind let's see what's on here." Izaya grinned waving his phone. Mikado gaped patting his pockets before reaching out. "So that's it."

It had been stupid to put one of the pictures as his wallpaper. "Give it back."

Izaya grabbed his wrist. "So you and the protozoan have that kind of relationship." The teen shuddered under Izaya's gaze. "You two haven't slept with each other yet, have you?"

Mikado blushed.

"I was right. Okay then, why don't we have a bet?" Mikado didn't like it. Izaya pocketed his phone grinning. "If you can get shizu-chan into bed I'll give your phone back and I'll fulfil one wish of yours."

Mikado groaned. He didn't want to get caught up in any of Izaya's-

"You're smiling." Izaya smirked.

"What's the time limit?" Mikado asked.

"Simple. You have to do it before me." Izaya winked. "But if you lose...let's leave that up to your imagination shall we?"

Mikado clenched his fists. Izaya had had seven years to bed Shizuo and hadn't managed it. In less time he'd had the fortissmo underneath him moaning. There was no way he would lose. "...deal."

End


	73. Twist of fate

Title:- Twist of fate

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to trick of fate

Loud horrified screams pierced through his sensitive eardrums driving him away from the scene. It hasn't been his fault. It was the kitsunes that were to blame, they'd put him here. Shizuo looked down at the human noble, a cruel arrogant man. He wasn't dead but he wasn't fighting fit either. The human had done many things. Trying to touch him had been the last. In his original form he ran. The ones that had betrayed him would come after him and then he'd kill the entire lot.

Shizuo had grown up hating violence. Although he had the strength he didn't use it. His transformation skills were perfect though stuck on a single form. A form he would never turn into again. That version of him had died with Izaya's betrayal and the murder of their son.

It had been a year now since his clan had beat him to an inch of his life under his father's disappointed gaze. They'd locked him up but that was pointless. So they'd made him carry on his mission. Except this time they'd handed him over to a greedy noble who treated humans like shit. Imagine the noble's face when he found out Shizuo wasn't human.

He'd endured the beating and the abuse in hopes of atoning for his son's death. Tonight the human had gone too far trying to breed him. Shizuo has snapped. No more. No more children, especially not when they'd be exploited. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. The happiest nine months of his life had ended in betrayal and tragedy. He had nothing but his anger and hatred towards the clan who had destroyed his happiness.

x-x-x

Izaya leader of the black kitsunes lounged in his throne with his young child resting against his chest. Apart from taking care of his daughter he hadn't done anything else. She was his everything. His heart was broken. The human woman he'd chosen had abandoned both him and their child. As promised he'd looked for her both personally and with his clan. They hadn't been able to find her.

His daughter - a rarity in the clan- had been born in her fur. Now a year old she could change into a small human with her ears and tail. It was only for short periods of time but it warmed his heart every time he witnessed it.

"Izaya-sama!" The doors opened. "We've caught one."

Izaya sat up interested. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's a golden kitsune. We found him in the forest. He didn't put up a fight."

Izaya grinned. It wasn't a nice one. From the side of his throne he plucked up a black and silver mask. His clan didn't have the power to transform. He could lose his ears and tail but that was it. The mask protected his identity.

No one was trusted with his child's safety. Izaya swept from the room cradling her in his arms. He went down into the dungeon where his prisoner was being kept. Now he'd destroy the golden kitsune clan.

The dungeon was pitiful at best. It was just a room with a large cage across one side of the room to the other. In the corner chained to the wall was the golden kitsune. He was sitting with his head on his knees not moving. Izaya drew closer.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked with power in his voice.

The kitsune raised his head. Izaya stared at the thick blindfold tied around his eyes. "...where?"

"You're in my dungeon. This is the territory of the black kitsune clan."

"Oh." His prisoner retreated in on himself.

"Tell me what you know about the golden kitsune clan."

"...no."

"I will get the answers from you one way or the other."

The kitsune looked up again. "You won't. Let me go."

"Why?" Izaya asked.

"So I can kill them all."

"Why?"

His prisoner's voice cracked. "Because they killed my son."

x-x-x

"He's not to be trusted."

Izaya sighed lounging in his throne, his subjects were all standing in the room deciding what to do with the prisoner. The only one not bothered was his sweet little girl in his lap playing with the tassels on the side of his mask.

"He's a golden kitsune. They're known for their trickery."

Izaya hadn't felt anything from his prisoner except despair and hatred for his own clan. "How did you find him?"

"He was running through the forest with his ears and tail out. We caught him and subdued him easily. We brought him to you but we damaged his eyes first as revenge for our clan."

Izaya nodded his gaze sharp. "What state was he in when you subdued him?"

There was a nervous shuffle. "...he was hurt. It looked like he'd been tortured."

Izaya nodded again. "So he was running away from his clan?" His daughter giggled. Izaya sighed taking the tassel from her mouth.

More nervous shuffling. Izaya asked the question again. "...yes."

"I'll make a decision on my own." Izaya dismissed everyone. "You can't get my mask wet sweetie." With his free hand he conjured up fox fire drying out the tassel.

x-x-x

The prisoner sat as before hunched up and looking so lost. Izaya walked the length of the bars. He'd need to go inside but it wasn't somewhere he wanted to take his daughter. With a sigh he set her down watching as she sat up and stared at him.

Opening the cage he stepped inside. His prisoner tensed sensing someone was there but unable to see. "Do you have a name?" Izaya asked.

"Shizuo." His prisoner answered.

"You're weak. You were taken down by the weakest of my clan. How do you expect to destroy your clan?"

"I don't. Just four."

Izaya sat down intrigued. "Only four?"

"My father, my brother and two others." The kitsune's voice was laced with hatred.

"Didn't your leader do anything?" Izaya asked.

There was a short bitter laugh. "He did something alright. He's my father."

Izaya was glad he had his mask on even with his prisoner being temporarily blinded. His prisoner was the heir to the golden kitsune clan. "That's a suicide mission."

His prisoner shrugged. "I have nothing left."

Izaya sighed standing to leave. The kitsune wasn't lying. It could work. But once his prisoner's vengeance was completed he'd die.

"Oi. There's something behind my back."

Izaya raised a brow before glancing where he'd left his daughter outside the cage. She wasn't there. "That would be my daughter."

"Oh. Do you want to take her before she gets hurt?"

Izaya scowled. "You'd hurt her?"

"Not me you idiot. These chains. They feel old. I think the metal is flaking."

Izaya moved fast scooping his daughter up. The moment he did she wailed loudly splitting his ear drums. "I think she likes you."

x-x-x

They released him. Shizuo didn't understand why. He'd been their prisoner and they'd let him go. The two guiding him didn't look very happy. They held him either side dragging him through a set of double doors. They dumped him on the floor and slammed the doors.

Shizuo looked around. The colour scheme was black, silver and red. But the room itself was simple. It looked like things had been taken away recently.

"It wasn't safe for a child." The kitsune in the throne said. He was dressed in basic black but the mask he wore was fancy. "They healed your injuries like I asked."

Shizuo walked to the throne staring at the leader of the kitsunes so unlike his father. In his lap there was a small black fox. The sight reminded him of when he had seen his son. It broke his heart.

Backing away he sat down keeping his head down. "Why am I free?"

"Because we're going to help one another. You can destroy the four of your choosing but you won't be alone."

Shizuo shook his head. "I'll be fine on my own." Once he regained his powers he'd be strong enough. Something hit him in the face a small black ball slipped into his lap. He panicked staying perfectly still.

"Didn't you have your own son?" The leader asked watching him through the mask.

"...I didn't get to hold him. I was taken away as soon as he was born. My brother killed him." Shizuo looked up desperate. "Can you take her away? I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't. My daughter is a good judge of character. She likes you." The leader sat down opposite him. "I wouldn't ever let any harm come to her."

Shizuo froze feeling her small tail brush across his hand. Her head was up sniffing him then she shot up to his chest and dug her tiny claws in.

The leader laughed. "Well if nothing else I have a babysitter. I can finally get some sleep without worrying about her."

x-x-x

Shizuo slowly regained his powers though it took time. The leader watched over him and Kanra was almost a permanent fixture staying attached.

She'd started speaking but so far her only words were dada and mama. Somehow Kanra had taken to calling him mama. Although it was adorable, Shizuo remembered how things would be if his son was alive. It sank him into deep depression.

The rest of the kitsunes although used to him didn't like him. As long as he stayed with the leader he was fine. Other than that he was ignored and subjected to whispers and filthy looks.

"What's bothering you?" The leader asked skipping into the room. It was Kanra's room where he slept next to the baby fox. The leaders room was only next door. "You've been quiet all day."

Shizuo sighed. "My powers aren't fully restored."

"You want to leave so soon?" The leader asked quietly.

He didn't. But he needed the spirit of his son to rest peacefully as well as making sure the rest of his clan hadn't gone after Izaya. He didn't want to believe he'd been tricked.

"I need to." Before his vengeance dulled. He'd be useless without his anger.

"Alright. What powers do you have?"

Shizuo sighed. The most useless one of all. "Just my transformation."

"Transformation?" The leader asked sounding genuinely curious. "What's that?"

Shizuo shook his head keeping his voice to a whisper. Kanra was fast asleep curled into a ball. "My clan can't produce children. We can only carry them. We have to rely upon humans to impregnate us so the clan can continue. That's why our primary power is transformation. It's useless against them for revenge."

"So you can transform into anything?" The leader asked.

Shizuo sighed. "No. Maybe when I'm older I'll be able to do more but as I am now I've only ever been able to transform into one form."

"Show me."

Shizuo shook his head. He didn't want to, the form brought back all of his memories and carried most of his pain.

"Show me. We might be able to use it." The leader persisted.

Shizuo clenched his fists letting his weak magic envelope his body. His eyes were closed concentrating. "Ugh." He pushed through the wall blocking him from connecting. He felt his face become tighter shrinking to become more rounded and feminine. His hair grew quickly spun like silk down his back. His arms became smaller, his hands more delicate, his waist pulled in giving him his hour glass figure. The robe the leader had given him became tighter, his breasts ballooning.

His legs slim pins and his male parts never used vanished being replaced with female parts very well used. The robe felt looser around him. Shizuo pulled the sides tighter doing his best to cover his naked transformation. It lasted ten seconds before he felt his ears pop out and his tails bunch up under his butt.

"Damn." He grumbled. "Can't even do that right now. Well you can see how useless this power is n-"

The leader was shaking. Shizuo stared warily. "...Shizu-chan." The leader reached up and pulled the mask away.

Shizuo's mouth dropped open. "Izaya?"

x-x-x

Izaya watched the kitsune transform into a woman. A woman so familiar it made his heart ache and now he knew why his daughter liked Shizuo so much. Reaching up he tore the mask away tossing it to one side. "...Shizu-chan."

The kitsune looked just as shocked. "Izaya?"

Izaya lunged forward throwing his arms around her. "It's you. I thought you'd run away." His hand touched her cheek so soft like he remembered. "Shizu-chan."

The kitsune trembled in his hold. Izaya grinned like an idiot. He'd found her and she wasn't human. They'd be together for a long time. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Izaya kissed her. "Shh. There's nothing to apologise for. You're here."

"Our son..." A whimper reached his ears.

"Daughter." Izaya corrected. "She's here too. You've been looking after her."

Shizu-chan stared at him tears spilling down her cheeks. "B-but that's impossible. My clan has never given birth to a female. My brother said he'd kill..."

"It didn't happen. When I went back to check on you, you were gone and Kanra was alone on the bed." Izaya swallowed letting his own tears fall. "What did they do to you, Shizu-chan?"

"...I was punished for sleeping with you. When our baby was born they knew what I'd done. I didn't know. I thought you were human."

"I thought you were human too." Izaya confessed. "I planned on bringing you here after you'd recovered from the birth. I thought you'd realised what I was and abandoned us."

The kitsune shook her head. "No! I'd never. No matter what my child was I wouldn't...Kanra is really ours?"

Izaya nodded smiling. "Yeah. She's our little girl."

x-x-x

The magic wore off and his transformation broke. Shyly he looked to Izaya wondering if the kitsune liked his original form too. "I uh should be able to transform again in an hour or so..."

"I don't care about that Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned kissing his lips. The smile faltered. "I'm sorry for what my subjects did to you."

Shizuo shrugged. "It brought me here."

"Shizu-chan, you don't have to get revenge any more." Izaya murmured. "You can stay here."

"I...I need time to think. I'm sorry."

Izaya didn't look angry. A sad smile touched his mouth. "I understand. But what if there was another way? What if you could destroy the clan from inside out? What if we let everyone know the truth?"

Shizuo blinked. "I don't understand."

"Trust me. No time like the present." Izaya pulled him up and scooped up their sleeping daughter. By the time they'd reached the throne room all of Izaya's subjects were waiting.

Izaya threw himself into his throne, cradling their daughter. Their daughter. Shizuo smiled. It almost felt like a dream. "This is Shizu-chan, the mother of my child."

Across the hall their were whispers and loud gasps. "We have a way to save our clan. Not by diluting our blood but with full blooded kitsunes and maybe with girls. My- our daughter was born not through a union of kitsune and human but through a union of black kitsune and gold."

Shizuo felt all of them stare at him. He shuffled back anxiously. Izaya stood handing him their daughter and pressing him down into the throne. "Our history is wrong. Our ancestors have spun lies through spite and by following their mistakes we doomed our clan to half bloods and extinction."

Shizuo shuddered at the silence. You could hear a pin drop but every single kitsune in the room was waiting for Izaya's next word, a true leader.

"Our clan can't carry children. We haven't had a single female born into this clan until now. We can only spread our seed. Just like how the golden kitsunes can only carry seed. Like us their clan is falling into ruin. The golden kitsunes' primary power is to transform into a woman allowing them to seduce human males. By fate or coincidence Shizu-chan and I met."

Shizuo blushed. Everyone was staring at him for a completely different reason. Izaya had put him on a pedestal. "If we can form a truce with the golden kitsunes we won't need to trick humans. We could save our clan." Izaya stepped back taking his hand. "Decide among yourselves if you want a future for this clan."

x-x-x

The sun was shining and it was raining, a soft drizzle falling over them in the forest clearing. Above them a rainbow spread across the sky. Shizuo stood nervously in his female form swathed in white from head to toe. His ears twitched, tails twisting nervously.

Izaya grinned next to him holding his hand. Behind them stood Izaya's clan stiff like toy soldiers. A thin strip separated them from his own clan. As it happened the clan had gone through a civil war led by his brother.

His father had been outcast with half of his clan, which was okay if Izaya's plan came to fruition. This was the start. The first union between their clans. The sunshower would hopefully be the first of many.

The ancient elder of Izaya's clan guided them through the ceremony. At the end they were bound for life. In human fashion they kissed, their tails entwining.

"I love you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo smiled. "Same."

Looking behind him Shizuo eyed his brother holding Kanra. Kasuka had offered to babysit whilst they went to consummate their marriage.

x-x-x

Izaya walked with his bride hand in hand. For old times sake they went back to the village. He had a feeling his castle would be very busy in the coming weeks. As promised with his bride's brother, the two clans would be living together for a few weeks allowing the two to mix.

That gave him plenty of time to get to know his beautiful wife better. Izaya smiled lowering her to the bed. Both forms were delicious and he'd tasted the best of both worlds setting Shizu-chan's reservations at ease.

Today was to remind his clan what could be and to let the golden kitsunes know their secret was known. The other reason was because his skittish bride wouldn't have worn the dress in his original form.

"Izaya." His bride called reaching for him. "Come on."

The final reason- well main reason was because they wanted to give Kanra a little brother or sister. That was what he'd said anyway. In truth he wanted a second chance for that missing year. This time there were no secrets it would be happy families all round.

End


	74. When one door opens

Title:- When one door closes

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Well no one is dying any more.

All I needed was a piss. I'm standing in the doorway of my little bathroom and I can't go. It's the first thing in the morning and I can't empty my damn bladder. Because of that thing.

It's misshapen, maybe red or blue hard to tell in the morning light and the way it moves. It looks like a baby apart from the grotesque monster head and the claws that tap across the tiles as it moves. It stops what it's doing and turns to stare at me with its big yellow eyes. The damn thing even has fur. Still staring it flicks out its long tongue and drags it across the floor.

Gross. How am I supposed to go to the toilet with that thing staring at me? Ever since I've come back from a Buddhist temple I've been seeing shit that I hadn't before. It's all his fault.

He knows I'm cursing him. That's why his laughter fills my ears as he rises from my subconscious and pops out by my side. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan? Your thoughts are screaming 'toilet' constipated?"

"What is that?" Pointing to the thing I glare at the incubus and wait for an answer. It's enough I have him poking around in my head. I don't need anyone else sneaking around.

Izaya looks past my shoulder, hovering as usual topless and wearing black 'genie pants' as he calls them. "That's an Akaname."

"What is it doing in my bathroom?"

"Cleaning the floor. It's harmless."

"Not when I need to use the toilet it's not. Get rid of it!"

Izaya stares at me cocky as usual. "What do I look like, an exorcist?"

He really pisses me off. "You're a demon. That's a demon. Deal with it."

"I'm a high grade sex demon and that's one of the lowest of the low."

"I didn't ask where it came from. Get rid of it."

Izaya floats right in front of me. "What will you give me if I do?"

Fuck this. Striding forward I pick the demon up and toss it out of the window. Glancing back Izaya stares at me as if I've grown a second head. I don't ask what his problem is. Slamming the door I turn my attention to the toilet.

Ah. Relief.

x-x-x

Sorry about earlier. The flea pissed me off. He's good at that. According to him Izaya has been haunting me since I hit puberty in high school. He'd been killing my partners instead of taking my energy.

Why me? No special reason. Like I was saying Izaya is an incubus, a sex demon that feeds on sexual energy. I didn't know the thing existed. He pretended to be someone he wasn't and because I saw him, I can now see all of them. Demons, ghosts everything.

Thankfully my hair has grown back. It had been a stupid move to cut it as the flea keeps reminding me. Now that there are no demons around-except one- I can concentrate.

"What's wrong with you flea?"

Izaya sits perched on the top of my refrigerator. He's giving me that look again where he can't decide if he wants to run for the hills or jump me. Mostly it's him wanting to jump me. According to him I'm the first human he's fed on that hasn't died.

"You shouldn't be able to exorcise demons, Shizu-chan."

"I didn't. I threw him out the window."

"You shouldn't be able to touch them."

This again. The first demon I saw was right after we left the temple. I can't remember what it was called but it was an evil spirit of a monk that kidnapped children. It came to the inn we were staying at and I punched it in its single eye.

"Flea, I needed the bathroom. What is your problem? I'm touching you aren't I?"

"Because I'm haunting you. You're not-" his face goes blank "never mind. Izaya starts mumbling to himself. I leave him to it. I'd rather him be floating around where I can see him than messing around in my subconscious.

"I'm going to look for a job."

I've had no luck so far. Maybe I shouldn't have come back to Ikebukuro. Maybe I should have chosen another town and has a fresh start.

"Oh? Is there anywhere left that hasn't rejected you?" Weird demon. He pops back with teasing and annoying comments as quickly as he sulks.

"They just don't know I've changed." I don't have any of my old problems, they're under control. I can live my live like a normal person.

"Why Ikebukuro?" Izaya asks. His eyes are aglow kindling the fire in my belly.

"It's home." The demon looks hungry. "Bed- woah!"

Counter top it is then.

You'd think the flea being a demon and me being a human, he'd be gentle. Nope. Thanks to my strength I'm not fragile. I don't break.

"You're hard, Shizu-chan."

There is that. Izaya is the cure to my little problem. His mouth fastens over mine. His presence grows bigger. He's a sex god or demon. Whatever the hell he is.

My head hits the cupboard but it doesn't hurt. Izaya cups the back of my head bringing me closer. My arms wrap around him and his hand affectionately pats my behind. It's become a routine. Same time different places.

"Cut it out!"

"I suppose you're right." Izaya grins floating back. "I'll just wait until you beg me to take your energy. Good luck on the job search."

There he goes. I'd hit him but he's probably inside my head again. It's not like the flea can manipulate my thoughts or anything. At worst he can play around with my dreams and as long as I don't sleep he's powerless.

"Get your ass out here." I growl nursing my head. It doesn't hurt its just damn inconvenient. Sex should be in the bedroom at night. "Fine I'll take care of it myself then."

That has the flea popping back out with the same shitty grin. "Mm I'll watch."

Pervert. This guy has apparently been stalking me since I hit puberty. Gross. But at the same time it's now allowed me to have a normal-if you can call it that- life. Izaya floats after me to the bedroom. It's surprising that he's let me. As weak as he looks the flea is strong and sneaky with magic.

It pisses me off. I slam the door but he phases right through it. I get close to the bed and then he's upon me like a frisky little teenager. Now I can touch him, his presence has become more solid.

"How do you want me, Shizu-chan?" Izaya purrs pushing me down.

Just because I like sex doesn't mean I like talking about it or the flea teasing me and shit.

"Aren't you supposed to be this god like demon?" Figure it out yourself."

x-x-x

Rolling out of bed is a pain. The flea is quite literally a pain in my ass. He's still there clinging tight as if I'm going to just get up and leave. Again I'm reminded I'm the first that hasn't dropped dead after his touch.

Izaya doesn't take up much of the bed, he's small yet big at the same time. It seems like he's able to change his appearance according to my desires. His arm is tight around my midsection. So much for a quick round. It's already midday.

"Flea, wake the fuck up."

Izaya snuggles into my back "Five more minutes."

"You sound like a human."

"I was a human." Izaya murmurs. "You'll probably become a demon too."

Charming. "Get your ass up."

"Mm, I didn't think you'd be up for another round so soon." Izaya snaps his hips forward rolling on top.

"I've wasted another day!"

"I wouldn't call this a waste." Izaya grins. "But it's good you recognise we won't be stopping today."

It's pointless to say anything at this point. Izaya seals my mouth and things move from there.

x-x-x

"Where are you going?" Izaya is still physical, still in his bed giving me seductive looks. Too bad. I'm already freshly showered and dressed.

"I'm going to see if there is any bar work available."

"It's not good to wander around at night." Izaya shakes his head.

"I can take care of myself." At least my strength is useful for some things.

"Let me rephrase," Izaya slips out of bed standing in front of me hands on my chest "it's not safe for 'you' to go out at night, Shizu-chan. When the humans sleep the monsters come out to play."

Shit. When he says it like that...

"Come back to bed. You can go out in the morning."

"Fine. Tomorrow morning I'm going job hunting."

"Sure." Izaya grins. That's the last thing on his mind. He's a sex demon but enough is enough. I've disappointed Kasuka enough as it is. I need to pull my head out of my ass and earn my own keep. "In the meantime-"

"You can sod off. I'm going to sleep."

Izaya shrugs. "Doesn't matter to me. Good night, Shizu-chan."

Of course it didn't matter. The demon would just mess around with my dreams.

x-x-x

I was right. The damn flea surpassed himself this time. Throwing my soiled underwear in the wash makes Izaya grin from ear to ear in satisfaction.

"What's the plan for today?"

He's joking right? "Nothing. Take a look outside. It's pissing down."

Izaya skips past me still in his physical form. "That's not normal rain."

It sure looks like it. "You're going to tell me that's a demon?"

"A yokai. I'd say Ameonna."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about. Wait is that a kid? Why the fuck is there a kid out there?"

Izaya sighs looking at me like I'm a complete idiot. "It's a spirit. Amefurikozo. The little boy that plays in the rain. Come away from the window, Shizu-chan. You're not ready to see the others."

"Others?"

Izaya nods going back to bed. Typical. "They are everywhere. Generally they keep hidden. They only go after those that can see them."

"You've said that before. They don't look dangerous." The little boy doesn't have an umbrella but he's dancing and having fun. There's a woman leaning against a signpost watching the kid.

"Some aren't. They're just the dead with regrets." Izaya called. "Get away from the window."

"Is it dangerous? The rain."

"Not this rain." Izaya is back his arms around my waist.

"What do you mean this rain?"

"Come on, Shizu-chan. Leave it alone." Izaya actually whines. "Don't make me use my powers, you won't like it."

I step away from the window. I've seen Izaya's power once when I refused to have sex with him. The annoyance made my libido flare up worse than ever before. "Alright. I'm coming."

"Not yet but you will be." Izaya smirks.

The pitter patter of rain stops. "The rain stopped?"

"Hiyoribo." Izaya sighs tugging my wrist.

"What's that?" I glance back at the window. The boy has stopped. It looks like he's disappearing. The woman moves from the sign to confront the third spirit. "It's raining again...no it's stopped. Are they fighting?"

"Damn it Shizu-chan." Izaya curses throwing me over his shoulder. The flea is strong and seems to grow as he carries me away from the window. "Just stay ignorant okay?"

"You said they wouldn't hurt me. Besides I can take care of myself." I'd proven that by getting rid of the bathroom demon. I could touch them. It looked like that wasn't the answer the flea was looking for.

"You're not supposed to be able to touch them!" Izaya was breathing hard tossing me on the bed like I weighed nothing. It was like a dose of my own strength. "Shizu-chan, leave them alone. Please."

Izaya's forehead touched mine his eyes pained. "What do you mean by I'm not supposed to touch them?"

He doesn't answer shaking his head. Typical flea behaviour. "Will they have power over me?" One demon haunting him was enough.

"Maybe but...you have power over them." Izaya kissed him holding tight. "That's what's wrong."

"Tell me."

"Shizu-chan..."

"Tell me Izaya."

"There's only two reasons you can touch them. You're either an exorcist or you're... Stay away from them, Shizu-chan. Promise me."

Like I can do that! They keep popping up around me. "I can't."

Izaya's eyes glow. They do that when he wants sex or when he's angry. This time it might be a mixture of both. "I can make you."

x-x-x

Izaya the damn flea actually held up to his promise. Another wasted day or two. Who knew. I don't think I've eaten but I'm not that hungry. My full bladder is my biggest concern.

The problem? There's a teenage boy staring at me. He's got no feet and is almost transparent. It feels like he'd fade into the wall. A ghost? The kid doesn't look like a demon. Either way I don't want him to watch me piss.

"Get out." The spirit twitches. "Go away."

"Who are you talking to?" Izaya yawns padding up behind him. The incubus' fists slap against my back. "I told you not to touch them!"

"I didn't."

"Don't even acknowledge them. You! Shoo!" Izaya points at the spirit and like that it's gone. "There. What am I going to do with you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya shakes his head. "I guess I'll make breakfast. You don't seem bothered."

"I'm not hungry." Honestly I wasn't.

Izaya stiffens turning away. "Of course you are. You're not like me. You don't feed off sex. I'm thinking pancakes. You like them. No let's make something big. You haven't eaten in three days."

Wait. What? But Izaya is already gone.

End


	75. The shy pillow

Title:- The shy pillow

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- At this rate they'd never get there.

Requested by:- Izou fan

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Always blu._

Fact. There wasn't a verbal agreement between them. Officially they weren't going out. There had been no declarations of affection, Izaya had just become a fixture at his side. Which was okay because he had grown to like the flea and appreciated the company. Apparently he was something called a tsundere. He didn't know what it meant and couldn't bring himself to ask Izaya or anyone else. Today he'd been asked by the flea to go to his house.

After school they walked back to Izaya's where he discovered the flea lived alone in an apartment close to the school. It was neat and tidy. Shizuo felt his nerves quiver at the thought of being in Izaya's room. His boyfriend. Unofficially.

"Make yourself at home." Izaya grinned taking off his shoes and coat. Shizuo nodded doing the same. "Drinks are in the fridge, food is in in the fridge and cupboards. Bathroom is down the hall on the right."

Shizuo nodded but he couldn't relax. His mind had blown going haywire. Relationships weren't something he did. It was his first. Izaya wasn't scared of him. It was more what the flea wanted from him that was terrifying. He'd seen enough television to know what happened in a relationship. What happened when you entered your boyfriend's apartment. Home alone.

Fuck. Shizuo took deep breath trying to remember how to breathe. Sure he wanted something for them...in the future where maybe everything wouldn't be so scary.

"I need a-" not a lolly. He'd bypassed sweets, especially the suckable ones. Those ones made Izaya look at him with fire in his eyes. "-cigarette."

Izaya sighed shaking his head. "Shizu-chan, I told you those aren't good for you. Besides they make your breath smell. I don't want to be kissing an ashtray!"

Shit. Kissing. On the mouth. Shizuo went into meltdown mode quicker than a computer glitch. Izaya wanted to kiss him. Of course he did. Shizuo flamed resisting the urge to cover his face and hide. The other alternative was to embarrass himself and hurt the flea in the process. Instead he stood gaping like an idiot. Izaya could have stuck something in his mouth and he wouldn't have any...

"No." Shizuo shook his head vigorously. Damn Shinra for making him watch that porno. Just because the bespectacled raven was the son of a doctor didn't mean he had to be that interested in the human anatomy.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya watched him like he'd grown a second head. Shizuo winced looking down. Not that head. "Are you okay?"

"I need a drink." The teen grumbled. "Milk. Not that milk!" Shizuo blushed.

"Not what milk? I've only got one type." Izaya genuinely looked confused.

"I should go." Shizuo bumbled towards the door. "Homework or something."

"Do it here. Calm down, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled speaking in soothing tones. "I'm not going to do anything. Wait here."

Izaya left him for less than ten seconds. Ten seconds he'd spent looking between the door and the room Izaya had slipped into. His boyfriend returned with two square cushions. One was white the other a rose red.

Shizuo jumped slapping the cushion away as it came towards him. Izaya laughed. "It's just a cushion, Shizu-chan. Pick it up."

Just a cushion. From Izaya's bedroom that smelled like him. He was sounding like a pervert. "...pillow fight?" Shizuo muttered reaching down.

"Nope. You might knock my head off." Izaya grinned. "I want you to write on both sides. Think of that cushion as you. Two answers to questions I ask."

Shizuo caught the marker his boyfriend tossed across. Taking off the cap he tried to think of what to right. Two answers? With a sigh he wrote on one side and then the other before recapping the marker.

"What's the other one for?"

"In case you need another one." Izaya shrugged. "What did you write?"

Shizuo squeezed the cushion showing the first side.

"Maybe?" Izaya choked a laugh. "You're killing me Shizu-chan. What does the other side say?" Shizuo flipped the cushion. "I don't know. Ah. That wasn't quite what I had in mind. There are these pillows which couples use. One side says yes and the other no. I want you to be comfortable Shizu-chan."

Shizuo clutched his cushion. He'd written his answers down so it was his now. "I can't. This was a bad idea. See you tomorrow."

"Shizu-chan, wait." Izaya grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "Try it. Just this once be honest with me and yourself."

Shizuo didn't know what to say so he held up his cushion. Maybe stared him in the face. I don't know stared back at Izaya. His boyfriend sighed making him feel guilty. But he took his chance and left with the cushion.

It probably looked strange him running from the apartment clutching the cushion. His cheeks still burned. Izaya wanted honest but he couldn't do it. Not for things like that.

x-x-x

Izaya tried calling him. Shizuo didn't answer sitting on his bed staring at the small screen flashing up with Izaya's name. His boyfriend-unofficially. With a sigh he rocked back clutching the cushion. He'd been stupid. I don't know and maybe? Pathetic.

Shizuo cursed spitting off a few choice words. Throwing the cushion against the wall he groaned and quickly went to retrieve it. It had been Izaya's, still had his scent. Placing it by his side he pulled out one of the pillows behind his back and went in search of a marker.

He didn't find one and he didn't want to ask Kasuka or his parents for one. Not that he could anyway. Today he was home alone. Kasuka was preparing for an audition and his parents were rekindling their love for one another- their words.

If anything that only made him nervous. Shizuo crossed his legs laying the pillow out in front of him. Izaya's cushion he placed in his lap inhaling. Emptying his pencil case out onto the bed, Shizuo grabbed the felt tips and pens and set to work.

Thanks to the fabric it took a while. The felts didn't work properly. In the end he had made something messy with ink smudges everywhere. The side for no was scribbled in red looking more like a deranged stop sign. The side for yes looked just as horrible but in black and blue. Either way it was done.

Taking a deep breath Shizuo swiped up the phone and called his boyfriend-unofficially- waiting for an answer. Izaya picked up on the first ring.

" _Shizu-chan."_

No questions no teasing. Izaya was waiting for him to speak and the flea would listen.

"Flea." Shizuo clutched the cushion willing himself to be brave. "...I'm uh-never mind." Quickly he hung up and dropped his head in his hands.

Seconds later a text pinged through.

 _Do you want me to come over?_

The teen groaned so damn nervous. Setting the cushion down in front of him Shizuo aligned the camera on his phone to the cushion and clicked it. The flash didn't go off and his picture sat waiting. He sent it to Izaya.

Straight away he got a reply.

 _I'm on my way._

Shizuo's brain went into overdrive. His room was a mess and Izaya was coming over. His boyfriend-unofficially-would be in his room. "Shit. Shit shit shit." Fuck he really needed a cigarette. But he didn't know how long the flea would be. The teen smiled as he thought about Izaya running through town to see him.

No, he needed to take a shower. Just in case. Shizuo hurried to the bathroom quickly stripping as he went and jumping under the hot spray. Izaya would know he had just showered. Would his boyfriend-unofficially- assume he'd wanted to be touched? Shit maybe he was sending mixed messages. Or maybe he wanted to be touched.

Shizuo ignored the small clingy part of his mind. It was too much. He was home alone, freshly showered and Izaya was on his way. He'd basically invited the other teen to jump him.

"Shit." Shizuo groaned swiping the towel from the rail. What an idiot he'd been. Patting himself dry, the teen scrubbed the towel vigorously over his head enough to give himself a bald patch. He couldn't have damp hair. Izaya would know he was fresh from the shower and-

The doorbell rang. Shizuo groaned and swore tossing the towel down. Quickly he pulled on a pair of underwear and a tee. Lastly was a pair of shorts. Pacing back and forth he opened the door. "Flea."

"Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned. "Are you going to let me in?"

Shizuo took a wary step back watching Izaya watch him. A small shudder jerked him back further. Damn he'd made a mistake.

Izaya closed the door the latch clicking with finality. It wouldn't be opening again until morning. His boyfriend-unofficially-was here to stay. "You were lonely Shizu-chan?"

The flea had already figured out he was home alone. "Shut it."

Izaya chuckled finding his bedroom without worries. "Hm, this isn't what I was expecting."

Shizuo felt his face heat. His room was pristine. It was what he'd done to make sure his mother was happy. He kept his own room clean and tidy. It was a shame he couldn't keep his attitude under control too.

Another chuckle and Shizuo sighed seeing his pillow in Izaya's hands. "It's cute shizu-chan, I can see all the ink smudges and the effort you put in. Hehe look there's even a little hole here."

The teen groaned. He'd made a mistake. Izaya was only laughing at him. "So are you going to use it?" Izaya's gaze felt predatory despite him being the one with the strength. "Shizu-chan?"

The flea further inspected the pillow a small smile on his lips and tossed it to him. Shizuo felt the weight of the burden he'd caught his knees almost buckling. With trembling hands he held up the pillow. Izaya smiled.

"It's a start, Shizu-chan."

Izaya patted the bed encouraging him to sit down. Shizuo clutched the pillow like a lifeline hoping to calm his raging heart. They were going to do it. "Shizu-chan." Izaya stood in front of him cupping his face. "I'll only go as far as you want me to, ne?"

He didn't move. "Trust me."

Shizuo climbed onto the bed sitting like he was watching a scary movie. Izaya stood over him. "Shizu-chan, do you want to kiss?"

Shizuo covered his head with the pillow. The bed dipped Izaya leaning against his knees. The pillow pushed up a little and his boyfriend-unofficially-kissed him. "Can I do it again?"

The pillow was his answer. Relaxing a little he let it fall to the side. Izaya pressed their lips together and moved away. "Again?" Shizuo asked liking the feel of the flea against him.

Izaya grinned "As many times as you want."

x-x-x

Shizuo blinked staring down between his legs. He was hard. Izaya had shown him all sorts of kisses so it wasn't really a surprise. The flea had fucked his mouth with his tongue and now he was aroused. He didn't cross his legs. Izaya stared too with a small smirk.

"Do you want some help with that?"

Shizuo held up the pillow. It was getting easier to answer without actually saying it. Izaya popped the button on his shorts and slid them from his legs.

"Can I touch it?" Izaya asked kissing his thigh.

Shizuo tapped the pillow getting ink over his hand.

"With my hand?" Another tap. "With my mouth?"

Shizuo felt his pulse sky rocket his crotch swelling in anticipation.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya waved a hand in front of his face. "Do you want my mouth here?" The flea traced the line of his underwear going down.

Shizuo clutched the pillow for dear life. Yes. He wanted Izaya's mouth on him. Ink smeared up his arms but he didn't care. All that mattered was Izaya taking off his underwear and making himself comfortable between his legs. Biting into the pillow Shizuo trembled feeling the first touch.

"Oh god." He moaned as Izaya descended.

His boyfriend-unofficially- chuckled. "Now that's a nickname I like, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo glared dissolving into a puddle of mush.

"Shizu-chan, do you want me to stop?" Izaya asked. Why the hell would Izaya ask that? Shaking his head he flipped the pillow. "Just checking you were actually using it. Can I use my fingers?"

Shizuo stared at the two digits held up like a promise. With a growl he flipped the pillow. Mouth fingers it didn't matter. Izaya nodded going quiet again to deep throat him. Shizuo lost hold of the pillow finding purchase in Izaya's hair. It was slightly damp. Throwing his head back he fell lax against the sheets.

"Oh god." His hips bucked gently urging Izaya to go faster. It felt good. So good and he felt like an idiot for holding back. This was what he was missing? "Oh god."

Shizuo jolted feeling Izaya touch his butt. He could feel fingers wiggling inside. Thank fuck he had cleaned himself out. Hopefully Izaya wouldn't notice he'd touched himself in the shower.

The overload was too much. With a groan he came cursing as Izaya swallowed and moved back with a smirk. "Now, Shizu-chan. Do you want me to use my cock?"

Shizuo felt around blindly for the pillow. "No?" Izaya teased. With a groan he threw the pillow at the teen.

"Hurry up." Shizuo groaned Izaya slid into his body joining them. "Oh."

"We're just getting started Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

Shizuo opened his eyes seeing Izaya curled up against him. Blue and red ink smudged across his face. The pillow itself lay discarded on the floor ripped in two.

"Morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned sleepily. "Fun night ne?"

Shizuo shrugged. He wasn't admitting to anything.

"Do you want to do it again?" Izaya kissed him sliding a hand between his legs.

Shizuo sighed grabbing the small cushion. Maybe. Izaya took the cushion away and threw it across the room.

End


	76. Cloudy warning

Title:- Cloudy warning

Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo x Kasuka

Rating:- T

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo doesn't see the intervention coming.

Requested by:- Alwaysblu

The two girls in front of him were about as subtle as a sledge hammer. Their movements were predictable and boring to watch. Then again he realised he must be bored to stalk his sisters. But he'd finished his informant duties as well as finding a certain monster had gone awol. His sisters were supposed to be at the dojo. They were the ones that had wanted to go and now they were blowing their class off. Simply put he wanted to know why.

So Izaya tracked them. He should have known it would have something to do with Kasuka. The two girls snuck up to the window peering at their favourite idol. That was usually the instance where he would leave. The actor was boring and had eyes like a dead fish. He was only alive through acting.

Except this time he wasn't alone. Shizuo was in there too holding a script. It looked like they were practising together. "What's going on?" Izaya whispered to his sisters.

"Practice." The quieter of the two answered.

"I can see that."

"Go away." Mairu hissed. "You'll get us caught."

Izaya left but not before deciding he was going to have fun ruining the practice. Things had been a little too quiet. It was time to rile up the monster. Besides that Shizuo just didn't look good with anything intelligent in his hands.

x-x-x

The practice was for an upcoming movie. Izaya tracked their progress planning how and when to ruin the little practice sessions, though according to his sisters Shizuo was managing that just fine on his own. Especially given that his lines were in english.

It would be comical to let things play out but he was bored so Izaya showed up to the next practice session. Each time it had been at a different place yet they couldn't hide from his sisters. The two were better than sniffer hounds tracking Kasuka wherever he went. Better still the protozoan was concentrating so hard he hadn't been noticed, Izaya could watch until the end without worry.

Brotherly love. I looked like the fortissimo would do anything for his little brother. Izaya knew he could stroll through the room naked and the brute still wouldn't come after him. Not that he would do that anyway. Kasuka was the one that arranged where they went and it looked like their practice sessions were getting higher. A different hotel, a different room, a different floor each one higher than the last. Kasuka didn't want to be disturbed.

Izaya stayed away from his sisters and chose his own method. Every hotel room had a balcony so he stayed hidden thankful and cursing the dark curtains that blocked his view. The projection of their voices carried so he still knew what was going on inside.

As for his sisters they hadn't given up. They'd gone for the less subtle route of pretending to be room service. They never got in trouble or got kicked out.

x-x-x

Twelve floors up. Izaya sat on the fire escape running passed the window. They were quite high up but that didn't bother him. He wasn't scared of heights, only excited by the thrill.

Looking down he could see the bright yellow of Kururi's hooded sweatshirt and next to it Mairu's darker green. This was one of the higher class hotels with security in the lobby. His sisters wouldn't be going any further. It looked like Kasuka didn't want their unexpected but expected company. That only made Izaya want to intrude more.

Pressed up against the window the informant listened in eyeing the pair through the small slit in the curtain. The duo were sitting on one of the two beds. Kasuka looked relaxed holding a script in one hand. Shizuo on the other still looked stiff hunched up with his.

"Stay away from him. He's trouble."

Izaya was fluent in English so he understood the words. The protozoan was just reading what was in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Came the blond's pained english. "Did I say that right?"

"Yeah."

Shizuo complained again. "Why can't this be in Japanese? It's making my head hurt. What is this movie about anyway?"

Good question. The script was jumbled up. From what he gathered it was a romance.

"Ten more minutes and we'll take a break." Kasuka responded dead as ever. "If it helps I'll translate the script for you."

The brute was happy with that. "Ten minutes. I need a smoke." In ten minutes Izaya needed to be anywhere but the fire escape.

"Okay. From the top." Kasuka said. "Stay away from him. He's trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"He's dangerous. He'll destroy you. You've let him get too close. I'm the one that loves you!"

Izaya's brow furrowed resting an elbow on his knee. Strange. It felt like Kasuka was aiming that at his brother and not as an actor. Maybe that was dead eye's getting into character.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. From the day I learnt to walk I've been in love with you. I won't let him take you away from me!"

"But you're my brother." Shizuo choked out sounding strangled. He wasn't doing so well. "Kasuka, can we do this after it's been translated?"

Izaya took that as a cue to bolt down the fire escape and out of sight. If he'd gone up he would have been caught. The protozoan was always looking up at the sky.

x-x-x

Izaya stole the script. Not from the protozoan, that would have been life endangering. Kasuka was a lot more laid back than his monster of a brother.

At his desk he read through with an inkling that the story wasn't all it seemed. Certain references to style and personality pointed the antagonist his way.

Kasuka was warning his older brother away? "Really Kasuka-kun? You think I like the protozoan. Or do you think Shizu-chan likes me?"

Izaya smirked wickedly booting up his computer. The protozoan would get a translated script alright, one with his additions. "In this scenario, Shizu-chan doesn't like me. He looooves me." Izaya cackled.

This was going to be fun.

x-x-x

Kasuka was too easy. Izaya had the script typed up and replacing the one Kasuka had spent all afternoon translating. That copy went in the bin. Izaya couldn't wait for the next practice.

Apparently it was urgent. Less than an hour after he'd replaced the script, the duo met up again on the same floor and in the same room. This time Izaya was hiding under the bed covered by the blankets touching the floor either side. The room had been freshly cleaned with incense spread around every corner of the room.

It was a shame he couldn't see Kasuka's face when the truth came out but he was close enough to detect any changes in voice and tone.

"Thanks for helping me, nii-san." Kasuka spoke walking in front of the bed and sitting down. The sheets were thin enough to see silhouettes. Maybe not such a good idea.

"I agreed to." Shizuo answered gruffly closing the door. The lock clicked and Izaya was aware he was now locked in a room with a monster. Small tremors ran down his arm.

"I've got your script. Translated to japanese. Do you want to read through it quickly?"

Izaya stifled a laugh. He couldn't afford to break his cover.

"No. I've said these lines over and over now. I don't want to know what they mean." Shizuo sighed.

"I'll start then." Kasuka drew in a sharp breath and began. "Stay away from him. He's trouble."

"What do you mean?" The brute grumbled. "This is much better. Sorry. Continue."

"He's dangerous. He'll destroy you. You've let him get too close. I'm the one that loves you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. From the day I learnt to walk I've been in love with you. I won't let him take you away from me!"

"But you're my brother." Shizuo paused. "Kasuka what exactly is this story about?" Ah so the protozoan did have a little intelligence.

"It's a love story." Kasuka sounded empty.

"So am I reading the girl's part?" Izaya smothered a smile.

"No."

"Are you then?" The brute sounded genuinely confused.

"No."

"So it's two guys?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"...no. I was just making sure." Izaya curled in on himself. "So the bad guy is the brother?"

"Nii,san let's keep going." So Kasuka wasn't going to be forthcoming. That was a shame. "Like that matters. A little dna won't stop me."

"But I don't see you that way. I never have. I'm sorry I want to be with him." Shizuo read his changes.

"Nii-san stop."

"I think I love him." Shizuo continued faithfully obeying the little notes he'd added. The brute thought he was supposed to object and ignore his brother's words. "Nothing you can say can change that."

"Nii-san!"

"Your love is immoral and wrong. If you love me you are no better than a beast trying to screw anything that walks."

"Nii-san, stop!" There was emotion in Kasuka's voice now. His voice cracked. Izaya grinned wide with glee.

"If you were to love me I would have to hate you." The protozoan continued to smash his brother's hopes and dreams. "He made me who I am. Every word, every action, whilst you were off dealing with your silly acting career playing idol he was there for me. Everyday by my side unafraid." Shizuo rushed through the script.

"Nii-san!" Kasuka screamed. Izaya heard something hit the floor. The script no doubt. He heard another sound too. A sharp slap. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Kasuka? What the hell?" Shizuo's voice rose. "Stop hitting me. Is this in the script?"

"Script? None of what you just said was in the script!" Kasuka was crying and distraught. Funny how easy the cruel words of a loved one did so much damage. Izaya revelled in the actor's heartbreak. It was what he deserved.

"Kasuka, I was reading from the script. Look. It's your translation." The monster was calm trying to soothe his brother. "Why are you upset?"

"I know what it says. It's not what you just said."

Izaya grinned listening to the rustling of paper.

"Look. Read it. Kasuka read it."

Silence. It looked like Kasuka was actually reading. A shame. Izaya had been looking forward to more of the breakdown.

"...this isn't the translation. I didn't type this."

"Then who did?" The brute sounded confused. He'd never know the translation of the real script. The brothers didn't get their imaginary incest union.

Kasuka would know it was him. The monotone fool wasn't as stupid as his brother. The question was what would he do about it? If Kasuka told the truth his precious brother would storm off in a rage.

"Oh. This is a different script. Sorry nii-san, it looks like I picked up the wrong one. This was meant for someone else."

Under the bed Izaya smirked.

"Okay. Do you want to practice the real one?"

"No. I think that's enough. Why don't I treat you to a few cakes?"

It was over? Izaya frowned in disappointment. It looked like Kasuka had decided to retreat or maybe his fragile little heart couldn't take facing another rejection. Either way it was over. A good thing too. Izaya hated being stuck in one place.

"Kasuka, are you alright?" Shizuo's voice. Softer than he'd ever heard it. Izaya felt a sting in his chest and gagged silently.

"I'm fine, nii-san."

x-x-x

Two days later Izaya was skipping through the streets of Ikebukuro avoiding the cameras that panned and zoomed to catch Kasuka in action. Another stupid show.

Then the cameras cut and Kasuka lost his expressive facade sliding back into the stoic empty vessel he was. "I know it was you."

Izaya grinned at the bitter anger. "What was me Kasuka-kun?"

"You won't manipulate my brother."

Izaya shrugged looking harmless. He was never harmless. "Well that's all you'll ever be, won't it?"

Kasuka snarled at him like a feral animal.

"Kasuka-kun, this isn't one of your movies. The script doesn't change to suit your needs or desires. Do yourself a favour and get out of my town. I don't like it when people touch my toys."

End


	77. Lost time

Title:- Lost time

Pairing:- Izuo, Shizaya

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya was a bastard, then again so was he.

The end of his peaceful days was an introduction to Izaya Orihara. The bane of his existent and number one reason for the gangs and other fuckers coming after him. Shizuo despised him and although he hated violence he was going to take the annoyance down.

So far he'd been slashed- which would no doubt scar- and been hit by a truck. He'd been tricked and led like a dumb animal time after time. No more. This time the flea was going down. He'd pick the time and the place. No more tricks. No more shitty flea. His school life would be a peaceful one.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed lighting up a cigarette. His phone was ringing but he ignored it, it was only the flea and he already knew what he wanted. Same as ever. Company. Despite being a complete and utter asshole, the flea was lonely. Why else would he keep calling? In a little while Izaya would probably come calling.

Somehow he didn't mind since it was a two way agreement. They didn't talk, they weren't lovers. Pure no strings sex. He got to work out his frustrations and Izaya did the same. How they had reached such an agreement he couldn't rightfully remember.

Either way it was a truce of sorts. Shizuo finished his cigarette and turned to go back inside. Opening the door he stepped through and heard a scream.

x-x-x

Shizuo looked around blinking. He'd walked through his front door hadn't he? The house was nothing like it had been before. What first caught his eye was a photo on the wall. It was his brother and him in their uniform. Next to that there was another picture. It looked like him and Kasuka except older.

Checking the house he found he didn't have a bedroom. The room had been turned into a study. The same with Kasuka's. It looked like neither of them lived there anymore.

Shizuo left the house fumbling for his phone. It didn't feel right. Turning towards the school he broke into a brisk run. Shinra or Kadota should be able to explain what had happened.

x-x-x

Shit. Shizuo rubbed a hand through his hair leaving the apartment. The half naked woman kept screaming so he made himself scarce with a grumbled apology. It was his apartment but not his apartment. What had happened?

Lighting a cigarette Shizuo went in search for his boss. Maybe it was a prank or maybe he'd entered the wrong part of town. He didn't remember the car being outside. There were other details that weren't right. Wrong part of town. Had to be. The sign said otherwise.

Shizuo decided his best bet was Izaya's apartment. If someone knew what was going on it was his informant with benefits.

x-x-x

Where was his school? Shizuo gaped at the tall glass structure that had replaced his school. Even the name was different. The bell rung out loudly and students started to stream out of the gate. Their uniforms were slightly different to his.

Most ignored him but a few stared and whispered. Wrong school. He'd gone the wrong direction. Shizuo cursed feeling his head pound. "Um excuse me, are you looking for someone?"

Shizuo looked at the trio in front of him. A girl and two boys. The one that had spoken had short black hair and blue eyes. "I'm looking for my friends."

"What's their names?" The boy asked. The girl waited patiently but the other boy looked impatient.

"Shinra Kishitani."

"Don't know him." The blond snapped.

"Celty Sturleson."

"Don't know her." The blond snapped again.

"Masaomi! Square root of three." The black haired boy turned back to him. "Any others?"

They probably wouldn't know Kadota but the one anyone would know was..."Izaya Orihara."

"Hell no!" The blond shouted. "We're not having anything to do with that-"

"The informant right? I've seen him once. I can call him for you."

Shizuo sighed. His sanity relied on Izaya. Damn.

"You look familiar." The girl spoke up whilst the two boys bickered. "I've seen you before."

The blond boy stopped and stared at him. "Hang on. Yeah. You look like Shizuo Heiwajima."

Look like? He was. Shizuo furrowed a brow in confusion. There was someone else going around with his name?

x-x-x

Shizuo couldn't find Tom. He went to the debtor's office but there was no sign of the place. It was all wrong. No one had heard of the flea or the colour gangs or Kadota and his little group.

His next bet was Shinra and Celty. They'd be able to explain what was going on. Except when Shinra opened the door he was a teenager. "Can I help you?"

Shizuo blinked. "Shinra?"

"That's me. Who are you?"

"What happened to you?" Shizuo asked instead. "Where's Celty?"

Shinra glared at him. "Who are you?"

"Shinra? What's wrong?" Shizuo gaped in shock. The door widened and Izaya stood next to the illegal doctor. They were both teenagers.

"Izaya?" Shizuo gasped.

"Yeah. That's me." Izaya gave him the once over. "You look like Shizu-chan."

Shizuo groaned. Maybe it wasn't them that was wrong. "...what year is it?"

Both teens looked at each other and then back at him as if he was crazy. "What year do you think it is?" Izaya smirked.

x-x-x

Shizuo stood alone at the gate leaning against the wall. The helpful one had wanted to stay but the blond one had dragged him away. "That bastard will be here soon." With those words he'd been left alone.

He didn't have to wait long. By the time the last of the students had left a black car pulled up and the door opened. A man with black hair climbed out wearing all black except for the white trim on his fur coat. Shizuo stiffened. It wasn't Izaya.

The man closed the door and ran over to him. Shizuo froze as the man tightened his grip and kissed him full on the mouth. "Shizu-chan, there you are!"

"Who are you?" Shizuo grumbled pushing the man away.

"Me?" The man looked up staring at him with deep rusted red eyes. He'd only met one other person like that. "I'm Izaya Orihara. Did you forget your boyfriend already?"

Shizuo choked. Boyfriend? What the hell was going on? "You're not the flea."

The man gave him a pitying look. "Shizu-chan, you're seven years into the future."

x-x-x

"The past?" Shizuo groaned. "I'm seven years into the past? That can't be." Shinra and Izaya had let him in more curious than afraid of his claim.

Head in his hands he sat on the sofa. "Can't be. How did this happen? I need to get back."

"Shizuo never came home." Shinra entered the room holding a phone. "I told his parents he was staying with me."

"So our Shizu-chan is in the future?"

Shizuo groaned. Shit, what if his Izaya found his younger version? "This is bad."

Izaya grinned. "You're worried what he'll do?"

"No. I'm worried what you'll do if you find him." Shizuo sighed.

"Ooh. Are we enemies?"

Shizuo glanced at the younger Izaya. "I don't think I should say anything." Glancing to Shinra he sighed. "Wouldn't it affect the past if I did?"

The bespectacled teen shrugged. "Why would I know? Wait am I a genius in the future?"

Shizuo pushed himself up. "I need to lay down. I'll borrow the guest room for a bit."

x-x-x

"Lovers?" Shizuo spluttered. It was a bigger shock than finding out he was in the future. Izaya used his numbness to move him to the car and to their apparent shared apartment.

"Lovers." The man claiming to be Izaya nodded. "I'm an informant, You're a bodyguard."

"A bodyguard?" Shizuo murmurs. "Wait I have a job? Do people like me?"

Izaya smiled touching his cheek. They're basically the same height. It looks like the flea doesn't grow as much. If he continued drinking milk he'd tower over him. "You have friends Shizu-chan."

Shizuo blushed trying to reign in his happiness. People weren't afraid of him. In the future he'd be happy and somehow living with the flea.

Izaya kissed him.

"I'm not your-"

Izaya kissed him again. "Any Shizu-chan is my Shizu-chan. I've waited seven years for this moment."

Shizuo didn't fight as he was lead into Izaya's bedroom. Izaya had already known about his arrival. How?

"Wait where's the future me?" Shizuo stiffened falling onto the soft bed.

Izaya smirked shrugging off his coat. "My Shizu-chan is in your past. The two of you switched."

"How is that possible?"

Izaya shrugged climbing on top of him. "Who knows. We have one night together before you go back."

"How do you know that?" Shizuo gasped his shirt buttons undone. Izaya pulled down the zipper to his school pants.

"Because I remember."

Shizuo watched as his pants were removed and his shirt and blazer pushed over his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

Izaya kissed him shedding his clothes. "Making my past self jealous."

"Why?" Shizuo stared at the man's cock rubbing against his thigh.

"Because it's necessary." Izaya murmured kissing his neck. "Enough questions, Shizu-chan. I don't want to waste a moment."

x-x-x

Shizuo woke up with a familiar warmth against his back. Izaya. It had been a dream. With a small smile he slowly rolled over. "Flea, I had the strangest dream. I met your past self." With a grin he lifted his lover's chin and kissed his lips.

Shocked crimson looked back at him. "What are you doing?"

Shizuo cursed. "Shit."

The teenage flea sat up and stared at him. "Why did you kiss me? Wait. Are we together in the future? Is that why you're here?"

Shizuo didn't confirm or deny. He didn't know when or if he'd go back to the future but he didn't want to leave Izaya alone. "Yeah. In the future we're together."

"How?" Izaya sounds disgusted.

"I don't know. I can't remember. One day you started looking at me differently."

"I'd never sleep with a protozoan."

Shizuo frowned not liking what he was hearing. "You will." Cupping Izaya's cheek he kissed him.

"Is that why you're here? To take my virginity? That's a little creepy Shizu-chan. I thought you were scared of what future me was doing to this Shizu-chan?"

"I don't remember the past." Shizuo sighed. "But it's likely you'll remember which means-"

"Future me is expecting past Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked. "Sounds like something I'd do. So future me doesn't kill past Shizu-chan otherwise you wouldn't be here. But it looks like you'll switch back otherwise this wouldn't have happened."

Shizuo shrugged. He was already lost.

"So what exactly does future me want with past Shizu-chan?" Izaya mused.

Shizuo could only imagine.

x-x-x

Shizuo was in tears. They streamed down his cheeks, leaked from the side of his eyes and made his nose run. Izaya had warned him it would hurt and because of his strength he hadn't believed a word.

"It'll feel good in a moment." Izaya murmured smiling down at him. They were both naked. Izaya held his knees apart. Shizuo looked down surprised Izaya's dick had fit inside his butt.

"It feels strange." The teen grumbled. "It hurts."

"See, you're not all monster." Izaya grinned leaning down to give him a kiss. "I'm going to fuck you now Shizu-chan. You'll never feel anything like it again. I'm going to ruin you so that you never look at another man or woman. You'll only ever feel me."

Shizuo trembled at the threat. Izaya moved slamming deep inside. His back attached from the bed his arms locking around Izaya's neck. Izaya's teeth sank into his own neck drawing blood.

x-x-x

"What are you doing?" Izaya asked. Shizuo shrugged kissing the teen.

"I think I want to have sex with you."

"Why?"

Shizuo sighed. "Because I want to be in control for once."

Izaya laughed. "I'm the dominant one? I knew it. So you want to experience what it's like screwing someone? You're still a virgin."

Shizuo blushed feeling like an idiot. Izaya never let him top. Their relationship if it was called that was always one way. He was the one that got fucked every single damn time.

"Well when you go back it would be something to tease future me about. I don't like past Shizu-chan but you'll do."

Shizuo nodded straddling the teen. He took his time undressing the both of them, exploring the younger Izaya's body. He'd never had a chance to do that before.

"It might hurt."

"It's only once by what you're saying." Izaya shrugs. "Put it in."

Shizuo moves slowly thinking about all the times his Izaya had been gentle with him or just slammed straight inside. Maybe this one encounter was what shaped his future. So he was gentle. Maddeningly so.

The teen was getting frustrated with the pace but Shizuo didn't want it to hurt He kissed every inch of Izaya's body taking extra care around his genitals.

x-x-x

"Izaya!" Shizuo's voice bounced across the walls. His body was hot and felt delirious. Izaya thrust into him pressing him against the headboard. He felt sore but in a good way. His body cried out for more.

Izaya would ruin him. That much he knew was true. This one night was unforgettable. He'd received more love than he'd ever thought possible from the flea of all people. Back in his own time he had nothing. The only one that didn't fear him was his brother. He'd rather stay with this Izaya. The man who wanted him so badly, the man who had been waiting for him.

"Izaya. Izaya." He never wanted to leave. "I love you."

Izaya grinned stealing another kiss. "I love you too, Shizu-chan. Always will."

Shizuo burst into a fresh flood of tears. This time from happiness. "I don't want to go. I want to stay. Maybe you're wrong."

Izaya cradled him close taking a break. "The night is still young, Shizu-chan. You're not going anywhere yet."

Shizuo sniffled. "But I will?"

"Yes. You'll go back to your past and mine will come back."

"He's lucky." The teen mumbled. "He has friends and you."

Izaya smiled inching forwards. "You're the same person, Shizu-chan. We'll always be together."

"But the flea won't be you." Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya chuckled giving him something else to think about.

x-x-x

Shizuo winced seeing the pain cross Izaya's features. The teen was being brave but he could see it hurt. "Sorry."

"Hurry up." Izaya snapped clinging to him. Sharp nails raked his arms.

Shizuo slowly flexed his hips thrusting gently into the teen. "It should get better."

"Just move." Izaya sighs. "I can see why future me never lets you top."

Shizuo sighed a little disheartened. "Guess so."

Izaya grabbed his face and squeezed. "So this is what Shizu-chan becomes? A big clumsy dog? How did you become so docile?"

Shizuo shrugged. "I don't know. The only one that will ever know is you."

The teen chuckled. "I guess you'll never know then. Lay down I'll ride you."

Shizuo sighed. "Sorry."

x-x-x

Shizuo clung tighter to Izaya. It looked like the man had been accustomed to his strength. They'd reached the end. Shizuo buried his head in the man's chest. "I can't go back if I'm holding onto you."

Izaya smiled playing with his hair. "Shizu-chan, it's morning."

"I'm still here." Shizuo said stubbornly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why don't you go and wash up?" Izaya murmured nipping at his collar bone. "I'll join you in the shower."

Shizuo shakes his head terrified of the man's prediction. "Promise you won't leave me."

"I won't. I'll be right here."

Satisfied Shizuo detached himself from the man he loved and gingerly walked to the bathroom. Stepping over the threshold he glanced back to seeing the scenery change. "No!" Shizuo cried.

The mirror in Shinra's bathroom reflected his image back at him. Naked and covered in hickeys from head to toe. Izaya had loved him, the man's seed sat heavy inside him dripping down his inner thigh.

Shizuo slammed his fists down on the sink in frustration. Izaya had said he'd wait. He'd lied. "Shizu-chan?" Hope blossomed as the door opened.

"No!" Shizuo began to cry seeing Izaya standing in the doorway. Not the one he wanted. He was back in his own time. "Take me back." The teen cursed slumping and slamming his fists against the floor.

x-x-x

Shizuo blinked looking around Izaya's bathroom. He was back then and apparently naked. He'd left one of his bartender uniforms in the past. That wouldn't have any affect would it?

Opening the door he stared at his own Izaya sitting on the bed. "Hey,Shizu-chan. Welcome back."

"You remembered?" Shizuo accused.

"Of course." Izaya grinned.

"Why don't I remember?"

"Because you couldn't. I ruined you. You couldn't eat, sleep or breathe properly without me."

Shizuo snorted in disbelief.

"You sank into a deep depression that not even your little brother or Celty could pull you out of. So I arranged for you to lose your memory. You got into an accident and lost all memories of what you were thinking about at the time. Me."

Shizuo looked down at his old school uniform strewn across the floor. "You're full of it. You could at least make up something believable."

Izaya's grin faltered. "Shizu-chan do you think we should move in together?"

Shizuo laughed. "Next thing you'll be telling me you love me."

Izaya scoffed. "Good luck with that, Shizu-chan. So are you going to let me fuck you or are leaving?"

Shizuo shrugged. "I don't have any clothes. So it looks like I'll be stuck here until you get me some."

Izaya nodded. "I'll see if I've got any."

Shizuo sighed picking up his old school uniform. Clutching them to his chest he let out a shaky breath. "Idiot."

End


	78. Nom

Title:- Nom

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo x Kanra

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, death

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- When a human became a vampire their instincts, hunger and desires were heightened.

So much for co existing. Shizuo stood in the hospital waiting room. His girlfriend lay in the bed bleeding out. There was nothing they could do. She was dying. They'd only been dating two months and now she was fading. Or not.

The room was in quarantine, locked down in fear she wouldn't stay dead. Kanra had been in a club taking over her brother's dodgy informant business. Wrong place at the wrong time. A vampire in bloodlust had torn her throat out.

Shizuo had busted in as soon as he'd heard and retrieved her body taking her to the hospital. "Come on Kanra." The machine flat lined and his girlfriend died.

She didn't wake up. Her body was kept under watch for the necessary twenty four hour period. After that her corpse was handed over to him for burial. Shizuo refused and the body was handed to Kanra's parents. In the space of a year they had lost two of their children.

Shizuo didn't get an invite to the funeral, he didn't press for one either. Kanra's parents had made it clear they didn't like him and so he said goodbye to his girlfriend in his own way, violence and the bottom of a bottle.

x-x-x

Four months later and his boss had dragged his head out of his ass and made him respectable again. Tom had been supported as well as Vorona. They'd become a lot closer in his grief.

Shizuo felt happy with her around, they had so much in common. He liked her and she him. She was beautiful and held an innocence Kanra hadn't had. Kanra had known the world and was more than happy manipulating chaos. Vorona followed orders, spoke like a robot and didn't understand.

Shizuo chose the cakes he wanted and the ones he knew she'd like. He paid and the man behind the counter put them in a box for him. Clutching the box Shizuo left the bakery and headed home. It was late. The sun had already set. That meant the vampires would be out roaming around.

Shizuo hailed a cab lined with silver. They were special vehicles designed to keep humans protected from rogue vampires. Setting the box on the seat next to him, Shizuo rattled off his address. Reaching over he pulled the shutters down preferring the darkness to seeing the fanged monsters skulking around.

x-x-x

The cab stopped rousing him from his slumber. With a groan he opened his eyes. "We're here." The driver said hands clenched on the steering wheel.

Shizuo nodded opening the door and stepping out cakes in hand. Vorona wouldn't be impressed he was out so late. Taking out his wallet he counted the fare moving to the front to pay. The cab revved and shot forward. "What about-"

He wasn't home. Shizuo looked around. He didn't know where he was. His phone had no signal. "Fuck." On one side there was a long train track on the other a forest.

Shizuo sighed not liking his choices. Especially since three whole hours had passed. How the hell had that happened? He could be anywhere.

For now he needed somewhere to sleep that wasn't open season for vampires, somewhere he could find a weapon. Their weakness was a stake through the heart, he could rip sign posts from the ground. A tree wouldn't be problem. Breaking into a run the blond headed between the trees to find somewhere to settle for the night.

x-x-x

Shizuo lay curled up against a large tree, his hands squeezing his poorly made stake. He'd had no weapon except his hand but a broken off thick tree branch was better than nothing.

The cakes he'd already eaten filling his hunger. The only light he had was from his phone slowly eating up his battery. Then there was the pin drop silence in small intervals, the howling of the wind and creaking of tree branches.

"Shizuo." Shizuo heard his name whispered through the trees. Sitting up he looked around on his guard. "Shizuo." There it was again. Definitely his name. Someone had purposely brought him here.

"Who's there?" He growled standing up both hands on the stake.

His name became a giggle. Shizuo shuddered chills working their way from his ankles to his brain. A cold numbness settled over him, locking his muscles rigid. "Shizuo," something flickered in the corner of his eye. His gaze snapped left and then right. "Shizuo, I've come to get you."

Shizuo stared wide eyed as a branch snapped. His stalker stepped out swathed in black. Kanra. Her skin was pasty, the black dress a corset at the top worked into a flowing skirt. Her hair hung around her face and her eyes glowed red, like a wild animal on a hunt.

"Kanra..." Shizuo tensed feeling his muscles cord. "You're dead."

"Nope." She grinned flashing her fangs. "I'm alive." Kanra glided forward frowning. "Why did you cheat on me? I can smell her on you."

"You were dead." Shizuo growled. "I grieved and I moved on. It's what I thought you would have wanted."

Kanra giggled. "Why would I want you to move on? You're mine and you won't be going back to that human."

"Kanra-"

"Iza-nii!" Kanra shouted sounding shrill.

Shizuo froze feeling something behind him. Oh shit. "Are you upsetting my sister, Shizu-chan? I thought you were the faithful type. Then again I didn't see you with anyone so who knows."

"He's mine." Kanra licked her lips. "No humans. Iza-nii!"

Shizuo felt pain and nothing more. How the fuck was Izaya still alive?

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned opening his eyes. Vampires. That was what he'd forgotten. Both Kanra and Izaya were vampires. So now where was he? An a large room by the looks of it. Slapping a hand to his neck he cursed feeling the bite marks. Two Oriharas. Shit.

Getting off the bed Shizuo looked for his options. Small window, bathroom, door which probably led into another room and his way out. Choosing option one, Shizuo felt his stomach twist. They were up high. Very high. Dropping the blind back in place he chose option three opening the door.

"Kanra, Shizu-chan is awake."

Shizuo took a step back. Izaya had changed. His eyes were practically glowing and the playful malice he'd had before had darkened scaring the shit out of him.

"I can smell your fear, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned flashing a fang. "I like it." The damn flea moved closer sniffing at him like a dog.

"Iza-nii, what are you doing?" Kanra asked rolling her eyes. She was wearing a little red dress with a slit up the side, so different to her jeans and fur trimmed coat. Both twins had had the same taste in clothing.

"Talking. I haven't seen Shizu-chan in so long." Izaya gave him a sickly sweet grin full of fang.

"That's okay then." Kanra nodded. "Because he's mine."

"Ours." Izaya shrugged eyes not leaving him. "You're lucky I didn't let them bury you before you turned. It seems to be cremation all round for vampire victims."

"Fine." Kanra didn't look too happy.

Shizuo sighed running a hand through his hair. Just what he needed undead strengthened enemies. That's all he and Izaya had been but the look he was getting now suggested something more. Taking a step back he closed the door and looked around the room.

Four poster queen size bed, no windows, laminated flooring. Two closets suggesting the siblings shared the room or Kanra had a ton of new clothes. His phone was gone. Confiscated most likely. Vorona would be worried.

To the right there was another door. Door number one had held Izaya and Kanra. Door number two held the bathroom. Large white and pristine. Vampires didn't have bladder functions. Still no windows. It was like a vampire safe house. Which was bad news for him.

"Shizu-chan, you want a bath?" Izaya purred from behind. Shizuo looked down at the clawed hand gripping his chest. "How thoughtful. It's irritating Kanra that you have that human's scent all over you."

"Let go, flea."

"No." Izaya's fangs grazed his throat. "I've waited too long for this, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo stiffened under Izaya's touch. It didn't look like the flea wanted to kill him. It sounded a lot more like he wanted to take Kanra's place. His gaze dropped down seeing his pants ripped from his legs. Izaya's hand smoothed over his crotch.

"If you're good I might be gentle." The vampire cooed rubbing over his underwear. "If not it will be like old times. You know how those used to end."

"Iza-nii! I said he was mine."

"Ours." Izaya broke the skin drinking from him for the second time. Shizuo gagged his mouth snapped open Izaya's blood dribbling into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Kanra asked pulling him away. Shizuo cursed wiping his mouth.

"Just making sure he doesn't break." Izaya grinned. "Go ahead."

Kanra tossed him onto the bed and pounced. The rest of his clothes fell aside in shreds. His old girlfriend straddled his hips looking down at him with a big smile. "I missed you, Shizuo. It's okay. I forgive you for sleeping with that human. You didn't know I was alive. It's to be expected."

Shizuo wisely kept his mouth shut. Do not piss off the psychopath vampires. "Kanra get on with it." Izaya yawned moving over to the bed. He took his time as if he was still human.

"But he's not hard!" Kanra whined hitting his chest. "Oh."

Izaya smirked. "You're welcome."

Shizuo paled feeling his heart beat faster, adrenaline flooded his system, it wasn't fight or flight that awakened in him, it was lust. Pure lust for the pair in front of him. Izaya's blood.

Kanra hiked up her dress rubbing herself against him. Izaya stood and watched. The twins had always been weird and now that they had come back they were only weirder. Kanra had never been that into sex and as far as he was aware Izaya hadn't looked at him in that way.

"Did you miss me, Shizuo?"

"Obviously not if he got himself a new girlfriend." Izaya sniggered.

"I'm not asking you. I'm asking my boyfriend." Kanra snarled.

"Fine. Well Shizu-chan? Did you miss her?"

Every fucking day. Shizuo shrugged hiding the truth. If he was lucky Kanra would get fed up with him and toss him out.

Her slap backhanded him across the face snapping his head to the side. It was what she'd always done when she wasn't happy with him. Next she'd hurl insults at him and storm out. In the blink of an eye she was gone.

But Izaya wasn't. His old enemy stood close by watching him with eerie red eyes. "Honestly I don't know how you two were together."

Shizuo shrugged choosing again not to answer. Izaya was going to kill him. Their strength was now just about equal. But the flea had speed. Before he'd even sat up Izaya was on him fangs buried deep into his throat.

Seconds passed before he was subjected to Izaya's bloodied fist in his mouth. "Swallow protozoan." He did. Shizuo groaned realising he'd drunk the same amount as Izaya had drunk of his blood.

One moment he felt weak, the next energised and ready to fight. "What are you doing?"

"Calming Kanra down before she does something stupid."

Shizuo furrowed his brow. How was their exchanging of blood going to keep Kanra calm? "See you soon, Shizu-chan."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"We'll be here. You on the other hand will have to find your way back. This time we won't collect you."

Shizuo swallowed. "You're letting me go?"

Izaya smirked. "Go home, Shizu-chan." Then their lips met Izaya kissing him deeply.

x-x-x

Shizuo staggered looking around his surroundings. He was in the middle of town close by his and Vorona's apartment. No cake. It was dark, his shirt was stained in blood.

With a sigh he trudged up the stairs. No phone and no keys. Vorona was not going to happy. Stopping outside the door he raised his fist and knocked.

His girlfriend opened the door and stared at him. Shizuo stayed where he was not wanting to scare her. Her eyes widened staring at the blood on his shirt, the bite marks at his throat and the blood that no doubt smudged across his lips.

"Vorona, I-" taking a step forward the door opened wider. His girlfriend held a stake in one hand and a gun in the other. She struck before he could move. Three bullets pumped into his chest knocking back over the rail.

Shizuo fell hitting the pavement below. He and Vorona lived on the third floor. As he lay there he knew he was dying and knew why Izaya had said he'd be back. He wouldn't be human.

End


	79. Soulmates are enemies

Title:- Soulmates are enemies

Pairing:- Izuo/Shizaya

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, intersex

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Karma is a bitch.

Shizuo ran like his life depended on it. The sun had long fallen and the streets were mostly deserted with the exception of the nightlife goers. They didn't bother him and he didn't bother them. There were bigger problems than single drunks and troublemakers.

Down the alley he ran breasts bouncing as he went. They were a dead weight, one he didn't want to think about. Coming up was another corner one that would take him to a cross road where he could lose his pursuer. Shizuo didn't make it.

His shadow had caught up grabbing the back of his neck and slamming him into the brickwork. "We discussed you running from me, Shizu-chan." Izaya breathed against his ear. "You can't run from me."

No he couldn't. But that didn't stop him trying. Everything had been normal boy meets girl falls in love and bind themselves to each other. Little had he known his girlfriend had a strange condition that allowed her to become male every day at the strike of twelve.

Shizuo had learnt the hard way about hurting his girlfriend and so he'd gone out of his way to retaliate. Through Izaya's scheming it had now been a week since the playing field had been levelled. Both he and Izaya were now half male and half female in accordance with the soulmate syndrome. His breasts were bigger than Izaya's and harder to move around with. Not to mention his strength had halved. Just like a divorce the flea had gotten half.

Izaya pressed him against the wall. Shizuo didn't struggle or squirm. He wouldn't give the flea the satisfaction. "You're a lot easier to deal with when you're docile."

Izaya reached underneath his shirt fondling his breasts. "Ah. You haven't worn the bras that I brought you. It's not good to have them out like this Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's fingers gouged into the wall small bits of brick falling to the ground. "Fuck." He cursed at Izaya's manhandling. Even their heights were equal, he just didn't have the flea's fucked up mind. Twisted. Crazy.

Izaya chuckled sliding his other hand into his underwear. Like hell he was wearing panties. He wasn't a chick-mostly. Well he hadn't been born one. "See, much more reasonable now."

Shizuo gasped tossing his head back, Izaya's fingers smoothed over one of his breasts teasing its peak. He felt his dick harden and his pussy clench. It wasn't fair. Forcing himself to turn around Shizuo pressed his back against the wall staring into Izaya's heated eyes.

"You need to come home right now Shizu-chan, before I screw you in this little alley." Izaya shrugged as if he didn't mind the latter. Shizuo could see he didn't. The flea's bulge pressed against his own. For someone that hadn't been born a guy he sure knew how to use the damn thing. That was a weapon in its own right.

Something akin to a cross between a whimper and a growl fled from his throat. Izaya had both hands on his waist. Thanks to his gender at the time he'd been stuck with softer skin and a slim waist. Izaya looked more like a man than he currently did.

"I see, you're not adverse to that idea." Izaya grinned wickedly pressing flush against him, using a knee to part his thighs and grind against him.

"Not here." Shizuo gasped stifling a moan. Izaya's hands held his waist tracing his skin underneath the shirt.

"Are you sure?" Izaya asked cupping his breasts. "Can you really wait?"

Shizuo groaned turning his head away. Izaya was in complete control and he didn't have the first clue how to turn the tide back in his favour. He pushed forward but the flea pushed back just as easily.

Izaya chuckled pushing his shirt all the way up over his breasts. His chest heaved sucking in a breath. The only thing worse than Izaya's fingers was his mouth.

Shizuo growled feeling himself melt. He couldn't lose. He couldn't go from an hour to a whole day. His pride wouldn't take it. Izaya couldn't win.

x-x-x

Shizuo grumbled but didn't let the soreness stop him from moving. Izaya had thoroughly fucked him as if they only had an hour. Now they were back home and the flea was in the shower.

Good. Now he could see how it felt. Striding inside the blond passed through the steam to get to Izaya's silhouette. Sliding the door back he stepped inside. With one hand he kept Izaya pinned to the wall, his hardened cock rubbing against the cleft of Izaya's ass.

"Ah, come to join me Shizu-chan?" Izaya grinned. "You should have said."

Shizuo positioned himself nudging against the raven's pussy. Izaya opened up for him taking him to the hilt in one easy thrust.

"Ah. That's a little underhanded Shizu-chan." Izaya whined wiggling his ass. Shizuo growled claiming what was his and issuing retribution for the little stunt earlier.

x-x-x

Shizuo was in the kitchen making dinner. Had been anyway. Only the flea would be ballsy enough to strike when he was brandishing a damn knife. "Flea!" His fingers dug into the counter top, shooting a glare at half man half woman kneeling in front of him.

His cock bobbed in Izaya's mouth, his lady parts squirming around the Izaya's fingers. Fuck he was good at this. Shizuo groaned feeling like his knees were going to buckle.

"I'm trying to cook." The blond ground out.

"No one is stopping you." Izaya grinned up at him.

"Cut it out." Shizuo groaned.

"Watch the knife." Izaya told him nonchalantly.

"Watch the k-" oh. Shizuo moaned knocking it off the side where it skittered away from them. This time his knees did buckle sending him down into Izaya's lap.

"You liked that, Shizu-chan?" The raven smirked licking his lips. Shizuo panted leaning against Izaya. His bare ass was lifted seating him down on the flea's waiting arousal. Izaya grabbed his hips slamming him down burying his face in his breasts. At the start he had been wearing a shirt, pants and an apron. Now they were scraps strewn across the kitchen floor.

Shizuo bit his lip fighting the urge to roll his hips and bounce. Everyday it was getting worse, his body was becoming tame under the flea's touches. Their mouths touched melding in heat passed between them. Izaya's fingers stroked between his folds teasing his clit.

"Ah." Shizuo whimpered cursing his reactions. Instead of raging his pathetic body leaned against Izaya's like a cat begging for its master's affection.

Izaya patted his head kissing his cheek and rubbing a supporting hand down his back. It was almost gentle. "Shizu-chan I-"

"Izaya!"

Shizuo tensed hearing Shinra rather than seeing him. The half dullahan knew the key was under the mat. Something must have happened with Celty. He'd been too wrapped up in his own problems to check on his best friend. Panic tore through him and he trembled. Trembled like an idiot in Izaya's arms.

"What's going on?" Shinra's voice grew louder.

"You should have knocked Shinra."

"Izaya? You're not a woman."

"Not quite." Izaya held him one hand cupping the back of his head. Shizuo stayed perfectly still.

"How did you manage that? Did you cheat on Shizuo or annul the binding?"

Annul the binding? Was that possible? Izaya's grip tightened on him making it a little hard to breathe. "This is Shizu-chan."

Shinra spoke up right next to his ear. "Fascinating. I'd like to-"

"No experiments." Izaya intervened. "There's no need."

"It looks like Shizuo has both sexual organs. How did you manage that?"

Shizuo struggled in Izaya's hold, the flea holding him perfectly still. He tried everything but nothing worked and Shinra was becoming more inquisitive by the second.

"Shinra, give me a minute. Shizu-chan stop struggling." Izaya snapped.

"Then let me go!" Shizuo renewed his fight. The kitchen spun his back slamming against the floor. Shizuo stared up at Shinra in shock. Izaya slammed hard into him.

"I told you to behave." Izaya scolded.

"Wow." Shinra stared down at him head in his hands. "You look more like a woman than Izaya now."

Shizuo couldn't speak. Izaya plugged her mouth with a harsh kiss, tongue plundering deep. Her wrists were pinned above her head. Shizuo shook her head to get away. No he wasn't a woman. He was a man damn it.

"Sorry Shizuo I'm a little turned on right now." Shinra said crouching down. "Izaya, can I?"

Shizuo stared at the raven shaking his head. "No. Why are you here anyway?" Shizuo jerked with every thrust. His hands covered his face hiding at least his embarrassment.

"Celty wants to annul our binding." Shinra sighed. "She says she can't live with me any more."

"Can we discuss this later?" Izaya snapped. "I'm a little busy at the moment."

"I can see that." Shinra murmured touching his breast. Shizuo gaped whilst the flea looked murderous.

"Don't touch him." Izaya grabbed Shinra's hand and flung it away.

"I was just checking." Shinra whined. "She didn't have a problem with me doing it before."

"Shinra!" Izaya's voice went up another level.

Shizuo was no longer feeling good or embarrassed. "What are you talking about?" Judging by Izaya's reaction it was about him.

"Nothing." The flea snapped a little too quickly.

Shizuo looked up at Shinra, he was staring down at his cleavage. "They're bigger this time."

"Shinra shut up." Izaya hissed looking torn between pushing him away and holding him close. It was the former. Izaya pulled out from her body both of them unsatisfied.

Damn it. His body. His. Shizuo cursed following Shinra's gaze. "Best of both worlds hah. Aren't you lucky. All I got was this." Shinra grumbled tossing his head in the air.

"Shizu-chan go get some clothes on."

"Don't tell me what to do." Shizuo growled. He went anyway. He'd had enough of Shinra perving over his naked body.

By the time he came back both Izaya and Shinra were gone.

x-x-x

Shizuo didn't like being left out of the loop. More importantly he didn't like that his best friend's relationship was hitting a bumpy patch. Celty deserved to be happy.

It was ridiculously late, almost close to midnight. Izaya had fucked around too much. When he'd been out he'd made sure the flea was close by. Shizuo wouldn't go out alone, not with his freakish half body. Neither did he want Celty out this late to see him. He'd leave it until morning and then go and see her.

With a disheartened sigh Shizuo forgot about dinner, his appetite was gone. Izaya and Shinra were being cryptic and that usually meant something had happened. Slipping into bed he fell straight to sleep.

x-x-x

"...Shizu-chan." Shizuo winced feeling a hand on his breast. With a groan he opened one eye to glare at Izaya. "Were you waiting for me? You're naked."

Izaya's hand smoothed against his inner thigh. Shizuo gasped as it moved higher just brushing against his genitals.

"What did Shinra want?"

"Nothing important. I refused to help him."

Shizuo sat up ignoring the covers fall down to reveal his breasts. "I thought it wasn't possible to break a soul bound."

"Anything is possible." Izaya shrugged staring at his breasts.

"How do you do it?" Maybe it was possible to regain his full male body.

"Breaking it is simple but the consequences are damaging. When the link cuts it rips a hole inside you, one will forget everything and one will hold nothing but hatred."

Shizuo blanched. "So Shinra and Celty would be enemies?"

"Yeah." Izaya nodded. "All he'd have to do is cheat."

Shizuo blinked. "Cheat? That's it?"

"Yep. That's it. He wanted to use me to do it but with our situation, he'd rather use you. Keep away from him Shizu-chan."

"I can handle myself." Shizuo crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "Stop staring at my breasts."

"I'm going to fuck you Shizu-chan." Izaya groaned taking out his cock.

Shizuo swallowed back a moan slamming his hands into Izaya's. "Nope. It's your turn. You already had me in the kitchen."

Izaya scowled. "That didn't count."

"It counted."

Shizuo pushed the flea away slipping from the bed and running through the apartment Izaya hot on his heels. He wondered how Izaya had found out such information. Of course his soul bound was an informant but what if he'd experienced it personally. Was he the flea's first?

End


	80. Twisted roses

Title:- Twisted roses

Pairing:- fem Izuo, mob x fem Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, non-con

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- She'd done nothing wrong.

Requested by:- guest

"I've been patient."

Shizuo flinches looking up at her boyfriend. Izaya has his hands on his hips dressed in an unusual uniform. Mind you she was in no position to judge. Although a girl she preferred the male uniform so that's what she wore. Actually it was the uniform Izaya was supposed to be wearing. Her boyfriend had worn them once yet all she could smell on the crisp white shirt, freshly ironed pants and matching blue blazer, was him. The uniform had been made for her, it was a perfect fit, from ankles to cuffs and the shirt large enough to cover her double d breasts.

It wasn't as if she liked cross dressing. The skirt was too swishy for her tastes, every time she had moved someone had been flashed her panties. The fitted shirt had made her breasts balloon pulling taut against her bra. The girls had thought of her as a slut and the boys had teased her mercilessly. Yes she'd lost her temper and lashed out but then it would start all over again.

Izaya was the one that suggested the uniform. It was a good idea and she hadn't been bothered since. Shizuo preferred the pants, her clothing fit in with her above shoulder length hair dyed a shocking blonde- at least that was what was on the box.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya sighs voice crystal clear. For now his slender frame towers over her. Once she stands they'll be at the same height. Shizuo hasn't yet had the courage to ask her boyfriend if the height thing bothers him. "I've been patient. Where is it?"

Shizuo mirrors Izaya's sigh leaning further against the wall hugging her knees. The small bento box is forgotten, her appetite hibernating like a bear in winter.

Another sigh. Izaya knows her well enough to gauge her emotions. Apparently she's an open book. It's better than an unpredictable monster. In a single swift movement too graceful to be human, Izaya is sitting next to her, sleeve an inch from touching her. He knows she's not comfortable with intimacy.

"Your parents got you a phone for your birthday." Izaya says. How he managed to find that out she had no idea. Izaya is yet to meet her parents and Kasuka has already switched to protective brother mode. "Are you going to deny it?"

Shizuo shrugs her eyes falling to the messenger bag at her side. Her new phone is in there still boxed. It's an expensive model so that's the way it stays. A model still in its box. At least that way the small fragile device would survive her.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya shakes his head resting a hand on her shoulder "what will your parents say when you don't call or text them?"

Shizuo hangs her head in shame. There's that. If she opens the packaging the phone will break and she'll have to explain to her parents that they'd wasted money. If she didn't open it they'd want to know why and she'd probably be hurting their feelings.

"Pass it over. I'll show you how to use it." Izaya holds out a hand waiting patiently. "You're not going to break it. Trust me."

She does. Despite their harrowing first meeting, she trusts Izaya more than anyone she has before. They've seen each other at their worst. He knows her. Comforts her. Believes in her. Shizuo wasn't worthy of such feelings.

"...yeah." Shizuo murmurs softly, gently edging her bag over to Izaya. When it's within range he nods gratefully with a smile to show he's proud of her and lifts the flap.

"Ooh. It's a flip one. Looks like your parents thought it through." Izaya grins lifting the box. "The screen is protected like this. Ne, it's the same type as mine."

Shizuo flashes a small smile. It's more of a slight upwards twitch of her lips. She's not one for emotional expression unless it's anger, but Izaya sees it and knows she's happy. It's the small things.

"There's something else." Izaya takes out a smaller package. "Your parents really love you, ne?"

Shizuo knows she looks blank.

"This is a case." Her boyfriend eases the box from its cardboard sleeve and sets the box carefully in his lap. "It's a hard case protector. It clips over your phone to help protect it."

Shizuo stares dumbfounded at the case. A little extra plastic isn't going to stop her from breaking it. She doesn't voice her concerns, not when Izaya looks so happy as he usually does when messing with electronics. As it is he's already got the small device in hand opening the back. As intrigued as she is, Shizuo knows she can't touch it. She's the last in the class to get a phone and they're in their final year.

Everyone else looked like they were having so much fun, talking to friends, texting, taking photos. Shizuo had always wanted one and now she did.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly looking over Izaya's shoulder. The screen was lit up.

"Saving my number into your phone." Izaya grinned. "I'm your first contact."

Shizuo smiled. The buttons looked delicate. Too small to encompass her fingers. Her mood dipped at the thought watching Izaya's quick fingers move. He'd had a phone since day one.

"Okay, one more thing." Izaya smirked leaning in close. "Say cheese."

Shizuo blinked. "Cheese? Why-" Izaya's lips touched hers soft and chaste. Somewhere close by there was a click.

"There we go. It's your lock screen and your home screen." Izaya waved the phone. Shizuo blushed seeing the two of them lip locked on the small screen. "I've set the passcode as my birthday. You know when that is right?"

Shizuo nodded still staring at the phone. "I know. I'd never forget that."

Izaya's grin widened. "Come on, lunch is almost over. I'll show you how to use your phone."

x-x-x

Izaya stared at the smashed phone laying on the pavement. The plastic casing was cracked, the phone flipped open and despite the screen having a crack through the centre, he could still make out the image of him and his girlfriend kissing.

The image had been taken last month, a week after Shizuo's birthday. It had taken a lot of coaxing and persuasion to get her to use the device. Even now she'd cradled it like a wounded bird, afraid that she'd break it. Her contact list had been small. Him, Shinra, Kadota and Shizuo's family.

Izaya paled considerably feeling a hot lump of bile rise. He swallowed it down bending to pick up the phone, cradling it like a wounded bird. It was Shizuo's phone. Battered and broken, the small charm he'd brought her dangled filthy from its small string. The small candy bear had seen better days.

Smoothing his thumb along the screen, Izaya felt over the red stain caking the keypad. Blood. It was a small amount and dried up. Just because it was on his girlfriend's phone didn't mean it belonged to Shizuo. Yet he knew that's exactly who it belonged to.

Shizuo never skipped school unless it was with him. She never let her phone out of her sight. Something was wrong. All instincts screamed at him to get a move on. Straightening up Izaya slipped through the school gates in search of his girlfriend.

x-x-x

It was an ambush. Shizuo saw the swing of the bat but couldn't react fast enough to stop it coming. The hard wood slammed down over her head like she was a watermelon. Pain flared and something wet oozed from her hair and beaded out past her bangs.

Her phone slipped as she was grabbed. "No!" Shizuo cried out reaching for it. Again she was too slow, her heart sank seeing it on the floor. A hand clamped down over her mouth, so she pushed it away and went to pick up her phone. If it was broken how was she supposed to call her boyfriend? Izaya had skipped school again but they'd promised to walk home together.

There were five of them. Shizuo could scent the bloodlust in the air and see the menace in their faces. These were the delinquents that her old friend had suggested she imitate. Each guys hair was a different colour, the style of their clothes varied and there were piercings.

They didn't scare her. Shizuo didn't get intimidated easily. How could she when she could destroy with a single punch? Right now she was pissed and upset. Her phone was obviously broken.

Crouching down she picked up her phone gently, slowly opening the flip. The protective casing was done for but that was it. The phone itself was fine.

"What is wrong with this bitch?"

"I told you she was a monster."

On screen the small picture of her and Izaya kissing made her smile. A smile that quickly slipped in the wake of her phone being snatched away and thrown to the floor. Shizuo saw red letting her fist fly. The bat came down again pissing her off further.

Her mouth opened in horror seeing her blood fall, droplets splashing over the keypad. A long jagged crack split her and Izaya apart.

"This is stupid."

"Bitch, you're coming with us."

Shizuo blinked turning to the delinquent holding the bat. "You got blood on my phone."

The one in front and supposedly the leader laughed. "I suppose she doesn't care about her boyfriend."

Shizuo froze, a slow shiver working its way up her legs. Izaya. They'd done something to Izaya. Something like a whimper spilled from her lips.

"It looks like she does. Two freaks together." The leader laughed leaning in. His breath smelt of cigarettes. "So you'll come with us or your boyfriend might get hurt."

Shizuo nodded moving to pick up her phone. The leader slapped it out of her hand grabbing her wrist.

x-x-x

Izaya ran like the wind. Phone call after phone call had revealed what he'd feared. Shizuo had been taken at the school gate. No one had intervened only watched. She'd been hit repeatedly and then followed the delinquents onto the back of one of their bikes.

Further calls identified the kidnappers as the group of delinquents he'd been playing with for the past week. A small group of humans from another school. He'd wiggled his way into their group, split them apart and encouraged one of the weaker members to take control.

It looked like he'd been found out. Only they hadn't gone after him they'd gone after his girlfriend. The small group had taken her to use against him? Revenge? And it looked like Shizuo had blindly followed them.

The groups bikes were all parked outside a karaoke club. Izaya felt the muscles in his legs complain, his heart hammering in his chest. "Stay safe, Shizu-chan." He gasped offering up a prayer to anyone that would take it. Non existent gods or not.

x-x-x

Izaya wasn't in the room. The delinquents had led her to karaoke. They had a room waiting, a practically sound proof one with loud music pounding away, long sofas and a large screen with the words of the song scrolling across the bottom.

"Where's the flea?" Shizuo demanded.

"Look at that. Even his girlfriend thinks he's a pain."

Izaya wasn't a pain. Shizuo balled her fists. The small group crowded in with a few others she hadn't seen before. The door closed with a finality that had her stumble back in the darkening room.

"Where's Izaya?"

The leader grinned lighting up a cigarette. Shizuo coughed as the small white stream blew towards her. "Your boyfriend will be safe. As long as you do as we say."

A mocking chuckle passed through the group growing louder. Shizuo took another step back. The leader strode forward reaching for her neck. His hand tucked into the top of her shirt and ripped down.

"Be a good bitch and we won't hurt you...much."

x-x-x

It had been half an hour since Shizuo had been taken. Izaya slung aside the bicycle throwing it into one of the bikes. Half an hour a group of human scum had spent with his girlfriend. They could be doing anything with her but he knew what their preference was.

Hurrying inside his sharp eyes skimmed the sign in sheet finding what he was looking for. Palming a switch blade he strode down to the correct room and opened the door.

Laughed filled his ears, along with guttural moaning that sounded no better than a farm animal. They didn't notice him. Too busy crowding over the booth. A couple of them were half naked. A flash of slim leg burned in his retinas.

Shizuo. She wasn't crying or whimpering. In fact she wasn't making a sound, his brave little monster. His vision turned as red as his eyes. A malicious fog settled over his mind shutting out all logical thought. They'd die. All of them that had dared to touch what was his.

"...Izaya." A clear flash of light speared through the fog. Shizuo knew he was there calling his name.

One of the delinquents moved to the side giving him a better view. Shizuo was splayed out held on the leader's lap. Her clothes were ripped, showing her bra pushed up past her breasts. The blue school pants were crumpled on the floor, her white panties holding desperately onto one ankle.

"Izaya." Shizuo looked at him relieved. "You're okay."

Izaya staggered at the blow, an iron punch to the gut. It was his fault. The group had used him.

"...y-yeah I'm okay." This was his fault.

Shizuo nodded turning a cold look towards her rapists. Her foot slammed into the one that currently held her. His dick slipped out of her quickly sailing across the room and slamming against the wall. Her elbow smashed into the leader's nose blood spraying everywhere.

The small room erupted into chaos. Weapons were brandished, screams were heard and orders were given. There was little he could do, Shizuo took the lot out knocking them all out cold.

x-x-x

Izaya was okay. Izaya was okay. Izaya was okay. The mantra strummed along with her racing heart seeing her boyfriend standing close by. He looked angry.

"I'm sorry!" Shizuo blurted covering herself up. Her arms crossed over her breasts, her legs folded underneath her as she did her best to cover her near naked crumpled form.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya stared at her. Angry. Her boyfriend was so angry.

"I did something bad, didn't I?" Shizuo cast a glance at the unconscious delinquents. "I cheated on you."

Izaya sighed moving closer. His steps were slower, more deliberate than his usual soundless grace. "No, Shizu-chan. You haven't done anything bad."

"T-they said they had you and would hurt you if I didn't- so I did and now I'm dirty and I might be dis-"

Izaya held her. Shizuo broke off mid rattle feeling his warmth. A choked sob rose in her throat. Unable to swallow it back down another followed, her vision blurred and swam large ugly tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You're not dirty." Izaya whispered holding her until it hurt. "No one could ever dirty you." He grinned. "Only me. You look beautiful."

Shizuo sniffled. "Your uniform got ripped."

"I'll buy a new one. For now steal one of theirs."

Shizuo lowered her gaze. "I don't want to. It's not yours."

"Then I'll cover you in my scent." Izaya murmured against her lips. "I'll make it all go away. Trust me."

Shizuo nodded. "I do."

Her boyfriend kissed her again. "Shizu-chan, trust that I can take care of myself. I would never become a hostage and you shouldn't allow anyone else to touch you." Izaya cupped her face in his hands, crimson hues boring into her. "Promise me."

"...I promise."

x-x-x

Shizuo was a princess. At least she felt like one. Izaya was so sweet. He'd taken her to his home where they'd continued to make love and wash everything away. He'd taken a bath with her and cleaned ever inch of her body. They'd had dinner and snacks and pudding cups. Izaya had leant her some shorts and a long baggy t-shirt that hung from her breasts.

The other guy's uniform had been tossed in the bin. Izaya had been on the phone to someone before joining her. They'd spent the night together and Izaya didn't leave her side once. She'd never felt so safe or comfortable in her life.

The next morning they had had breakfast, her boyfriend delivering breakfast in bed. He'd asked her questions gently probing her. She'd answered as honestly as possible.

Another phone call.

After that Izaya had taken her shopping. She didn't want to be a bother so she'd stuck with her male clothes, choosing dark jeans and a plain black tee. It was what Izaya would have chosen. Her boyfriend paid after accompanying her through the ladies underwear section. She'd allowed him to pick some.

Shizuo had carried the bags. She was the strong one. Besides all of it was hers. Izaya had spoiled her. They'd stopped off for ice-cream and sweets before going home. Already she thought of her boyfriend as home.

Shizuo frowned standing in the mirror. It didn't feel right. "Shizu-chan?" Izaya called poking his head in. "What's wrong?"

Peeling the tee off she tossed it to her boyfriend. "Can you try it on?"

Without question they exchanged clothes. Shizuo frowned at the gap showing her belly but otherwise she lifted the tee and sniffed inhaling her boyfriend's scent. Safe.

"Better?" Izaya asked standing next to her in the clothes she'd picked.

Shizuo nodded happily following Izaya into the other room.

"This is yours."

Shizuo stared at the phone. It was an exact duplicate but she knew straight away it couldn't be hers. Yet when she flipped the screen it was the same kiss photo. All her settings were the same and her contacts were all there.

"...how? It broke. I saw it-"

"The data doesn't get stored on the phone." Izaya grinned kissing her cheek. "I got you this too."

Shizuo stared at the small box. She didn't have a clue what was in it. Izaya flipped it open revealing a slim silver ring.

"I'm taking responsibility, Shizu-chan. I promise I won't let anyone else hurt you ever again, I will give you enough love to make your heart burst." Izaya grinned sheepishly. "So will you marry me?"

Shizuo blinked gazing at the small fragile band. "No."

"Huh?" Izaya blinked too his smile falling. "You don't want to?"

Shaking her head she pointed at the ring. "I can't wear that...it'll break."

"I'll buy a chain, you can wear it around your neck."

Shizuo shook her head. "I can't have delicate things." She mumbled sadly.

"But you want to marry me right?"

"Yes."

Izaya sighed in relief taking the ring. "Then we'll just do this." Her boyfriend slipped the ring onto his own finger, taking another from his pocket to slip into his other hand. "I'll wear it. That way it won't get damaged. I'm yours and you're mine."

Shizuo nodded smiling happily. Her engagement ring shone on Izaya's finger. Izaya took her hand leading her into an embrace, a kiss and then they both went back to the bedroom.

End


	81. Nine months too late

Title:- Nine months too late

Pairing:- Fem Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, sex, blood, gore

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuka is an airhead.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Piscean Stories._

Shizuo leaves before her as her brother does everyday, throwing a little tantrum and threatening to maime Izaya Orihara, self proclaimed enemy and waste of space yada yada. The point is he's gone and now she's alone in the house. Kasuka is becoming an idol or at least a model and her parents have already rushed off. So it's her, her un-ironed uniform and her bento box in the sink still covered in the remains of her lunch from the day before. When her parents told her they'd teach her to look after herself they weren't kidding.

The problem being that Shizuka wasn't a morning person. She wasn't an anything person. Shizuo angered quickly but she was perpetually angry. Every little thing set her off. That was why she didn't have any money for lunch, her piggy bank was empty and had been for a few days. That's what happened when she accidentally squeezed the handle of the iron too hard and had to replace it before her mother found out and grounded her.

It would be into first period by the time she dragged her ass to school. Again she'd have to jump over the gate or threaten the poor teacher that guarded it like a poodle. For now Shizuka left the iron alone and pulled out a clean uniform. She would probably get strange looks for wearing a summer shirt instead of her winter one but it was better than wrinkles. Her mother had brought her up to be immaculate- hah.

As for the bento box she stole Kasuka's since he wouldn't need it. For lunch she took some of the leftovers from last nights dinner and squeezed them to fit. The curry had mixed in with the rice but it would do once she broke it up. It wouldn't be the first she'd eaten curry onigiri. Smoothing the top with a spoon, Shizuka closed the lid firmly and tossed it into her bag next to the bottle of syrup she'd just replaced. That was the one thing she had over her brother. She needed syrup on everything.

Searching through the cupboards Shizuka scavenged snacks that would keep her energised throughout the day. In the fridge she found she was out of pudding cups, however there were some left just with her brother's name in thick marker. With a shrug one of them tipped into her bag. Ready for school Shizuka flipped her hair back and got ready to run.

x-x-x

Everyone stared as she slid open the door to the classroom and stepped inside clutching her bag. They wouldn't meet her eyes and the teacher said nothing but he did give her a long disappointing look. She'd never been smart, had never tried to. Her family picked brawn over brains.

The only empty desk beckoned her over close to the centre of the class. With a small sigh she took her seat and dropped her bag under her desk. Not smart, not popular. Shizuka didn't make any noise not wanting to be singled out any more than she already was.

Except it was maths and maths made her head hurt and this time her stomach too. She didn't want the class to hear the strange noises her stomach made when she was hungry. Unsurprisingly it felt like she had an upset stomach. With a low curse barely audible she held her belly feeling how hard and uncomfortable it had become.

She shouldn't have eaten the chicken. Stuffing her face with half of the leftovers hadn't been a good idea and now she was suffering for it. Constipation? Diarrhoea? Neither one was pleasant and both would earn her a horrid nickname.

She could ignore it but it would only get more embarrassing. So grabbing her bag into her lap, Shizuka shyly rose a hand and waited for the teacher to finish writing in chalk across the board.

"Heiwajima, am I to assume you want to answer the question on the board?" The teacher asked cold and clipped.

"No sensei." Shizuka sighed lowering her head. "I don't feel well. Can I go to the infirmary?"

The chalk snapped in half. "Heiwajima do you have any intention of learning what I'm teaching? Need I remind you, this is your last year. You're about to come to your final exams. Do you want to repeat a year?"

"No sensei." Shizuka shook her head. "I'm sorry I think I might have food poisoning."

Her teacher stared at her pinching the bridge of his nose. He gave her one of those I'm-going-to-call-your-parents looks. "Go. Don't bother coming back unless you care about your future."

Shizuka didn't wait. Her chair scraped back further disrupting the class. She was already gone and only caught the tail end of the teacher's words to the class. "Does anyone else want to throw away their future?"

x-x-x

Shizuka didn't go to the infirmary. That was an excuse. Instead she headed straight towards the girls toilets glad to see it was empty. Rumours weren't pretty. She found a cubicle at the end but before she could take another step liquid ran down her leg making a puddle where she stood.

Shizuka turned lobster red in mortification. She'd thought she made it and instead pissed herself all over her socks and indoor shoes. But her embarrassment was far from over. There was an urgent pushing. She'd already emptied her bladder but more was to come.

She considered blocking the door but that would draw more attention. In the furthest cubicle Shizuka locked the door and let her bag slip from her shoulder. Keeping an ear out she tore off her sopping wet panties and tossed them in the bin. Thank fuck she didn't wear a short skirt.

It had been a shit day, no pun intended. A shit month and basically a shit year. Her final year to do her best or repeat a year. Shizuka sat with her head in her hands vowing never to eat two day left over chicken again. From now on she'd prove to her mother she was responsible. Maybe she'd stop pouring syrup all over her food and stop stealing her brother's pudding cups.

With each minute passing Shizuka was lost between listening out for anyone else entering and pushing. Constipation was a bitch. The sooner she was done the sooner she could leave the bathroom and the smell of whatever the hell she had eaten behind.

So she pushed and pushed until her body felt like it was breaking. Her cheeks were puffed out, her teeth were gritted and sweat beaded down her hairline and into her shirt.

Shizuka froze stopping all movements when she heard the door open. So much for lesson time. She sat with her belly cramping and her bowels wanting to be loosened. By the sound of it was one set of feet moving to the closest cubicle. Shizuka heard the door close and the latch slide across.

Her cheeks filled with heat listening to the tinkling sound. The girl was quickly done. The door unlocked and then the taps ran and then the hand dryer and finally she heard the door. Someone else could have entered but it was silent.

Shizuka heaved a sigh of relief and then pushed. She continued to push taking intervals to breathe properly. By now she was drowning in her own sweat, which made little sense since she was wearing her summer shirt and it wasn't close to being hot.

Renewing her effort and determined not to be called shit head or something worse, Shizuka pushed until she felt something give. At first thought she thought she'd torn her anus. Blood ran down the white of the toilet and made a small puddle on the floor.

Except it wasn't her butt. Shizuka felt something bulky between her legs and thought for one scary moment she'd become a boy like her brother. Gingerly spreading her legs Shizuka gaped at lump protruding between her legs and then to the inside of the toilet bowel where there was more blood than any of her periods. Maybe it was her periods catching up. She couldn't remember the last time she had one. Maybe it was like supplementary lessons.

Either way she'd made a mess and now it looked like she was forming a dick. Oh she'd seen one before, more than one. The girls might not like her but the boys did. Especially the older ones that had left the year before. They'd liked touching her watermelon like breasts and tasting the thing between her legs. A pussy they'd called it. Either way they'd liked playing with it and it had felt good.

And now she'd have one. She'd be a boy but with her breasts she'd be a girl too. Wouldn't she? Shizuka looked down experiencing another wave of cramps. Dick or not it wanted out. It was a shame. Her father had been so happy to have a girl.

Shizuka pushed and pushed feeling the need to scream. Something in her body gave way, warm and slick sliding out of her. Her istincts screamed to catch it. With a tired groan the teen looked down between her legs and screamed. The reddened lump that had grown out of her screamed back.

x-x-x

Her blazer was ruined. Shizuka left the toilet cubicle without looking at the murder like scene behind her. Her hands and legs were covered in blood and because she'd touched her shirt, the crisp ironed white was besmirched in crimson hand prints.

In her arms she held the crying thing. A baby. How had one of them fit in her belly? She hadn't seen a stork or been visited by one. So how did she have one?

Shizuka held it gently wrapped in her blazer to keep it warm and maybe a little clean. She held it close to her chest where she'd found a bloodied rope connecting them. With difficulty she had lifted it to hide under her skirt hem and up her shirt.

Opening the bathroom door Shizuka peeped outside glad the corridors were empty. She only had ten minutes before lesson ended and the halls would be full. With a sigh she headed to fulfil the lie she'd told her teacher.

She walked slowly but with long steps. Droplets of blood made tracks behind her. She'd be given a name worse than shit head at this rate. The baby hadn't stopped wailing urging her to go faster. Shizuka just wanted to slump to the floor and cry.

The infirmary wasn't too far from the toilets. Shizuka knocked once and then slid the door open smearing blood across the smooth wood. She felt worse stepping over the threshold and marring the clinical purity.

The school nurse was tending to someone else behind the curtain. Shizuka slid the door closed. The wailing grew shrill grabbing everyone's attention. A boy poked his head out looking over at her, a girl on the other side woke up glare falling into open mouthed horror.

The nurse took a step back and looked ready to scold someone. The minute their eyes met she stopped. "Um...I sorta pooped out a baby. I think," Shizuka carefully lifted her skirt "the rope is still attached if that helps get it back to the storks."

She'd never seen anyone look so afraid or angry. The nurse trembled. "Oh my god."

x-x-x

The nurse didn't help her return the baby to the storks. She called an ambulance instead. Two men lowered her onto a stretcher covering her in a white sheet and paraded her through the halls. Lessons had ended and a new one begun but there were still late comers and skippers.

The rumour mill would start. There was nothing she could do about it lead into the back of an ambulance. The siren was almost as loud as the wailing. Shizuka got bored of both quickly.

They took her to the hospital where they cut the cord with shiny silver tools that had been sterilised or so the nurses told her. The baby was taken away from her and the doctors made her push some more. This time it was a bloodied lump that the doctors discarded. Shizuka watched them stitch her up marvelling at how those things could come out of her small pussy. "It's bigger on the inside." She murmured to herself. No wonder the boys liked it so much.

The doctors settled her in and made sure she was comfortable. They gave the baby back to her with its little dangly thing between its legs. A boy. He wasn't covered in blood now and was sleeping. They put him in a small crib next to the bed.

x-x-x

Shizuka woke up feeling an angry aura wafting towards her. Sitting up she stared at the door and watched her family come towards her. All of them. Her mother, father, Kasuka and Shizuo. She wanted to wave but they didn't look happy. Something told her she shouldn't look so happy either.

"Shizuka." Her eldest brother strode up to her bedside and gathered her into a crushing hug. Anyone else and it would've been crushing. Not her. "Who did this to you? I'm going to kill them!"

Shizuka tilted her head in question. "Did the storks make a mistake?"

"Nee-chan." Kasuka stood on her other side and took her hand. "There are no storks."

"Well how do the babies get here then?" Shizuka asked her younger brother. She was stupid but not that stupid. Her parents had told her the stories.

"This is your fault." Shizuka winced at the tone before realising it was her mother snapping at their father. "You were the one who wanted her to stay your little baby girl. You were the one that never told her the truth."

"Me? Who was it that pulled out children out of school for a holiday during the sex education week?" Her father snapped back.

"Mom, dad? Did the stork not deliver the baby? Was it not supposed to go to me?" Shizuka glanced at the baby boy half hidden by Kasuka's body.

"No honey." Her father sighed joining Shizuo. "We need to talk. Sons can you go and get your sister some proper food? She needs to eat and regain her strength."

Kasuka nodded and left wordlessly. Shizuo looked like he was going to murder someone. Her mother went to look at the baby.

"Sweetheart when you reach a certain age your body flowers."

Shizuka nodded. "Is this my period? Mom told me about it."

"Right. Well that's your body full developed. That's when your ovaries start releasing eggs."

"What are ovaries? I don't lay eggs." Shizuka followed up. "Is there something wrong? I didn't know I was supposed to lay eggs!"

"No honey. There's nothing wrong." Her father showed her his pained smile. That was when she knew she was stupid. "When a boy and a girl...did anyone touch you?"

Shizuka nodded. "Boys touch me all the time." She heard her mother whimper.

"No sweetie, has anyone touched you between...your legs?"

Shizuka nodded again. "Boys like touching me there. They say they like stroking my pussy but I don't get it. It's not a cat. It doesn't meow."

Her father grimaced slapping himself in the face. "You let these boys touch you?" He wasn't looking at her.

Shizuka nodded. "They were my friends."

"What were you thinking?" Her mother shrieked disturbing the baby. "You let those boys put their dicks inside you? That's a special place."

Shizuka blinked. "Oh no, they didn't do that. We messed around they called it. They wouldn't go any further because they were terrified of Shizuo."

That didn't seem to cheer her mother up. "Shizuka how many of these boys have you let put their dick in you?" She sounded disgusted tripping over the words.

"Only the one." Both her parents sighed.

"Who?"

At the moment both her brothers waded into the room with snacks and energy drinks. Shizuka reached out but her father blocked her with an arm.

"Shizuka," ah she was in trouble. She was always in trouble when her father used her name. Her name might as well have been 'you're in trouble'. "Who did you sleep with?"

"We didn't sleep. Well I didn't. He passed out because I broke his dick."

There was the face slap again, her father dragging his hand down his face. "Sleep, fuck, screw. It's all the same. Who dishonoured my little girl?"

"Better yet why didn't this boy use protection?" Her mother screeched.

Shizuka tore her attention away from the bundle of snacks. "Protection? Oh! Do you mean the long rubber thing? I didn't like it so I tore it."

"Of course you did." Her father's voice was muffled behind his hand. "Do you know who he was? This boy?"

Shizuka nodded sending her brother a wary glance. "Is the baby his too?"

"Yes." Her father grated out. He wasn't happy.

"Oh." Shizuka chewed her lip. "I might have done something bad then."

"You think?" Her mother screeched. "You haven't even finished high school. A baby. Do you have any idea what that means to your future?"

Shizuka shook her head glancing again at her brother. Shizuo stared back brow creased. "It's the flea isn't it?"

"Flea?" Her father asked after Shizuo. But her brother had already dropped the snacks in her lap and stormed from the room.

"I'm going to kill him!"

Kasuka plonked the snacks he was holding on the floor and started moving the ones Shizuo had left behind. "The flea otherwise known as Izaya Orihara."

End


	82. Never say goodbye

Title:- Never say goodbye

Pairing:- Roppi x Tsuki

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, yaoi, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- High school never ends. Well that's how it should be.

Requested by:- Piscean stories

"Well?"

Roppi rolls his eyes taking a seat. An offer for tea was never without questions or a favour. Not to mention his brother's hospitality went as far as instant coffee, which was a rarity due to the paranoid shady people that he dealt with. Sometimes he wished his brother would just admit his hatred of humans and they could move on.

"Well what?" Roppi asks not bothering to hide his annoyance. He might not give a shit about humans but that didn't mean he'd let them see him fail. It was end of year exams coming up and not just the end of the year, his last year. High school would be over and he'd be free to do as he pleased.

Izaya matches his irritation unable to keep it from his face. His older brother has seven more years experience on him. Something must be up. "Heiwajima."

Roppi shrugs. Izaya keeps asking him to take care of a kid he doesn't know. Tsukishima Heiwajima was a first year. Since the entrance ceremony Izaya had been on his case.

"I'm not a babysitter." Roppi grumbles. "I have better things to do with my time. Why can't you do it?"

Izaya gives him a look practically calling him stupid. 98% on all tests is anything but. "I'm forever twenty one not seventeen."

Roppi shrugs. "Like that's bothered you. I've seen you dress up worse. Why is this kid so important? He's a Heiwajima, it's their problem."

Izaya takes off his reading glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I don't want Shizu-chan getting involved. There's been some concerns lately about the strain on his heart. I'm trying to keep him calm and relaxed."

"Don't you piss him off?"

"I'm on my best behaviour." Izaya groans. "Do you know how many enemies that brute has? He's quiet in nature but-"

"I don't want to hear about your love life." Roppi interrupts. "Why are you so worried about this kid?" Roppi takes a sip of his coffee. It tastes like shit. This is why his brother has a secretary.

"Like Shizu-chan Tsu-chan has a quiet nature. He's timid and shy."

Roppi blanched. He couldn't stand softies or whiners.

"You know how crowds work. One minute you're top of the class in polarity and the next you've been replaced. In Tsu-chan's case a girl asked him out. The boys were a little jealous but no one said anything. Their first date was last friday after school. Tsu-chan accidentally broke her hand."

Roppi sighed drinking more of his shit coffee. "So now he's being bullied?"

"Exactly. Tsu-chan didn't admit to it, but there was a mark that looked like a shoe print on his hand. It looked like he'd been crying."

"And you don't want Shizuo knowing because it will stress him out?"

Izaya rolled his eyes showing his frustration. "You're smarter than this Roppi. Just check on the kid and then let me know the situation. I'm not asking you to play hero."

"No, only a spy." Roppi smothered a yawn. Only Izaya's coffee would have the adverse effect. "I don't care for humans. That's your hobby."

Izaya grinned at him leaning over to pay his shoulder. "It's a good thing the Tsu-chan is from a family of monsters then."

Roppi groaned scowling at his brother. The last time he'd refused a 'request' he'd been spammed every minute like a call centre. Switching off his phone hadn't done a thing, only increased the amount of visitors at his door and fuck knows where his brother got the parrot from.

Looking now he could see the same confident gleam promising worse than a spammed message. Roppi shuddered. It wasn't something he could deal with during his final exams. "Fine."

Izaya clapped. His brother was top of the class at being an asshole. This was just another plot he'd fallen into. Roppi sighed. He and Shizuo had that in common. "Great so it's Tsukishima Heiwajima and he's in class 1C."

Roppi pushed the bitter sludge he'd been drinking away from him. Next time he'd bring his own drink. "What reason would I have to go to the first year classrooms?"

Izaya shot him a look of annoyance but smiled anyway. "Figure it out. Use that A star brain of yours. Just make sure Tsu-chan doesn't do anything stupid." His brother's eyes flicked to his covered wrists. "You can relate to that much, ne?"

Roppi tried not to flinch nodding goodbye to Izaya. His wrists tingled but he didn't look at them until he was far away from his brother's apartment. He'd never told anyone about his self harm but as expected Izaya knew. It made him wonder what had actually happened to his bullies. 'Transferred' it seemed had more meaning than he'd thought. Izaya loved humans but didn't tolerate bullying. No one had touched him since half way through first year. Was it possible Izaya had done something about it?

Roppi tugged his sleeves further down over the scars. He'd been pathetic as a kid. He'd hated humans and taken it out on himself instead of them. He'd been weak and his big brother had to step in.

 _You can relate to that much, ne?_

Roppi clenched his fist. "Fuck."

x-x-x

Roppi knew his charge from the first glance. The kid's hair was the same garish blond as his brother. Why anyone would want to stand out as much was beyond him. Still he stood at the window hidden from view- hopefully.

Tsukishima was small for a first year, although that may have been due to him being hunched up. Stuck directly in a room of people that hated you would do that. His posture was tense and his writing had a shaking quality as he copied the teacher's note from the board. At first glance it wasn't obvious that the kid was being bullied. Everyone was facing forward and making the same notes. But he'd fulfilled his brother's request and now he didn't have to worry about anything. Turning away Roppi silently walked back towards his own classroom. Even though it was self study he'd still dwindled too long. In his pocket his phone buzzed violently. He didn't have a ring tone. The last thing he wanted was people to look at him when it went off. The message was from Izaya. Attached was a snap of a book. The title stabbed into him. _How to deal with a loved one's suicide._

Roppi cursed slipping the phone back in his pocket his gaze returning to class 1C. "Fuck." He'd have to check at break.

x-x-x

Tsukishima sat in a small corner hiding behind a large tree that overhung the school wall. Roppi wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't been looking. The younger Heiwajima was nothing like his brother. Tsuki made himself small burrowing in on himself whilst he hastily ate the rice from his lunch. It didn't look like the first year had any friends but it didn't look like he was getting bullied.

Roppi looked around for once taking in the humans Izaya loved so much and he despised so much. Cowardly and pathetic. They were all in their little groups. The delinquents would be on the roof, the athletic types were playing football and basketball.

Roppi sighed. Although alone himself it was because he wanted to be. It was the other way around for the little blond. As he subtly moved closer the sniffles started. Roppi's heart strings tugged. But it wasn't his place to interfere. With a heavy heart he walked away making it to a bench a few spaces away, where he sat staring at the tree knowing behind it was a heart broken first year.

x-x-x

Ten minutes before the end of lunch Tsuki moved from his hiding spot and made the journey across the playground. Roppi watched noticing the girl's titter and giving the blond a wide berth. The boys did the same except for the few that physically barged into him. Tsuki wobbled but didn't go down.

"Sorry."

Roppi grimaced hearing the soft tearful apology. Why was the one being bullied apologising? His feet were moving before the thought occurred. His gaze pinpointed the trajectory of the football heading right for the blond. Considering how good the players were, it was easy to know they'd done it on purpose. Roppi pulled the first year out of the way by the back of his blazer. Tsukishima squeaked in fright looking up at him. Fear swimming in his eyes. Fuck. Now he was being mistaken for a bully. The ball shot harmlessly past smacking into a girl's face. The eruption that followed allowed him to guide the blond away safely.

"...please don't hurt me." Tsuki whimpered soft and panicked. Roppi took another hit continuing until they were away from the crowds.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He growled letting go. "You're being bullied." It was the only explanation for why the first year was wearing a scarf in summer.

"N-n-no I-m n-not." Tsuki stumbled backwards pressing himself against the wall.

Roppi sighed tugging at the scarf. His breath came out as a hiss seeing purpled marks in the distinct shape of hands. Someone had tried strangling him. Wordlessly he dragged the first year into the changing rooms. "Strip." He ordered squeezing the scarf.

"N-no. P-please I don't-" Tsuki was trembling. Roppi shot him a glare cursing when water pooled on the floor. Shit. He'd made the kid piss himself.

Roppi squeezed the scarf against his chest. He needed to calm down. Izaya would have charmed the pants off the kid. Why that thought pissed him off he didn't know. "Sorry." He muttered. "I'm not good with hu-people. I thought you were getting bullied. I wanted to see if you had any bruises."

Tsukishima obviously didn't believe him shaking like a leaf in his piss puddle. Thank fuck he'd locked the door. Roppi sighed leaving the scarf on the kid's shoulders. Tugging at his sleeves he revealed his scars, showing his own struggles. "First year." He grumbled.

Tsukishima moved a shaky finger poking at them as if they weren't real. His fingertip traced each one. By the time he'd reached the last Roppi could no longer see doubt or fear in his eyes. "D-did t-they h-hurt?"

Roppi sighed brushing his sleeve down. The last thing he wanted was to go down memory lane. "That was the point."

Tsukishima rolled up his own sleeve showing him the mottled skin. Someone had beaten him badly. Anger flared inside him. Who had dared to touch this pure innocent?

Roppi took a step forward pausing at the sudden squeak.

"N-no don't c-come a-any closer." The kid blushed looking down. Roppi followed his gaze to the piss puddle he was almost stepping in.

"Get out of those clothes."

Tsuki shuddered little tears gathering at his eyes. "I-I don't have any."

"Your gym clothes?"

"T-thrown a-away." Now the kid was crying. Roppi led him to the side outside the showers.

Kicking off his indoor shoes Roppi unbuttoned his own pants and took them off. "Put these on."

Tsukishima gaped at him. "B-b-but-"

"You can see I'm wearing another pair." Roppi scowled. It was the middle of summer blistering hot but the extra layer helped combat his fear/hatred of humans. They were made of a thinner cheaper material so he didn't sweat but now he could feel the humid air brush against his pant leg. Roppi tugged his blazer over his double shirt combo. "Shower and put them on."

Tsukishima nodded scurrying around to undress before darting inside the shower. Roppi looked at the large number of bruises across his back and the back of his legs. His gaze rested on the kid's pert behind. No bruises there.

x-x-x

They left school. Roppi tried not to think about what his teachers would say to him. They'd probably call his parents but it would be Izaya that picked up on call re-direct. His older brother had his back. That was why he'd sent a text telling him he'd taken Tsuki out of school. Shizuo or the kid's parents would never know.

Although Tsuki was nervous and worried about leaving school, Roppi could see he was relieved and slowly relaxing. "W-where a-are we going?"

"I haven't had lunch yet." Roppi answered in a shrug. "Do you want a cake or anything?" He knew about Shizuo's sweet tooth. Maybe it was the same for all Heiwajima's.

Tsuki stared at him in disbelief. Roppi snorted. He could see the kid thinking of him like he was some guardian angel. "Do you want cake? It's not a trick question."

"I-I-I don't h-have a-any m-money."

Roppi sighed. "Neither do I. I do however have my brother's credit card. He's an asshole."

"W-will h-he h-hurt you?" Tsuki stumbled not watching where he was going.

"Izaya? No. Older brothers don't hurt their little brothers."

Tsuki smiled an innocent beaming smile that melted the coldness in his heart. Roppi reached out touching his finger against the blond's hand. It wasn't hot. "M-my b-brothers p-protect m-me t-too. Um I-I'm T-Tsukishima H-Heiwajima."

Roppi nodded "Roppi Orihara."

x-x-x

Roppi smothered a yawn taking off his glasses to massage his eyes. He'd been reading the same book for an hour. His eyes were dry and sore. Not to mention school had long since ended. Sitting up he looked across the table where Tsukishima sat quietly reading his own book.

Roppi took the chance to study him. Tsukishima's roots were coming through, his original mousy brown was fighting back against the peroxide dye. He still didn't understand why Tsuki had dyed his hair. Apparently according to Izaya, they'd all dyed their hair the same colour. His brother seemed to think it was so their actor brother couldn't be linked to them. It was stupid. Tsuki's hair shone under the light, looking soft to the touch. Roppi sighed hating how he was thinking about the other teen. Since when had he started thinking about how much he'd like to run his hands through the blond's hair? A week ago when he'd first laid eyes on him.

Izaya had asked for an update and all he'd done was name the main group of bullies. That same day they were dealt with. Suspension or expulsion for all. Since then everyone had backed off from the little first year but they now avoided him like the plague.

Roppi knew for the naive first year isolation was almost as bad as bullying, that was why he let the kid follow him around like a duckling. They didn't meet at the gate in the morning or walk together, though Tsuki did give him a small wave every time their eyes met. Times like that Roppi was thankful he didn't have friends. Tsuki would wander freely over to him and join his side as naturally as air.

The large tree with its overhanging branches became their morning sanctuary, where they met up for break and lunch. Tsuki still had his stutter though the kid was more relaxed and smiled easier. After school their sanctuary became the library. Not many people stayed after school, only one or two and the librarian. Given how close they were to final exams Roppi felt a slither of disappointment for the humans. He'd seen his not classmates talking about karaoke and football, concerts and sneaking into bars with fake ID.

Tsuki looked up from his book their eyes meeting. Roppi watched fascinated as the tips of his ears flared red, a contagious blush that took over the teen's face and neck. "I-I-is s-something w-wrong?"

Roppi blinked at the question. He shouldn't have been staring so long? Why had he been staring so long? "...what are you reading?" He asked instead shaking himself. Glancing down at the book he was reading the information swam escaping his thoughts. A quick look at the clock said they'd been in the library for half an hour. His brain must have malfunctioned because he didn't remember anything except for staring at the kid or more precisely the kid's lips.

Tsuki was talking to him but his hearing swelled and popped locking him in his own personal bubble. Damn it his exams were important. Good grades and funds from his brother meant he could run his own business and stay away from humans. He'd only employ those he could tolerate. Tsuki he could tolerate. More than tolerate. His mind whispered. The younger teen was animated talking about the book he was reading. Roppi watched his eyes glance away or the small sigh every time he stuttered. Roppi found it endearing. His bubble popped and sound resumed albeit deafeningly loud against the previous vacuum.

"W-well?" Tsukishima asked shyly raising his gaze. "W-what do you t-think?"

Roppi blinked. He should have paid attention. "I want to kiss you."

Tsuki gasped and he knew he'd spoken his mind. He didn't have a jokey personality so it wasn't like he could take it back. Roppi stared awkwardly at the blond. "S-so do I." Tsuki surprised him rolling his lip with his teeth.

Roppi nodded stiffly. "Right."

Tsuki dropped his hands in his lap fidgeting, flicking ruby orbs up to meet his own. Roppi couldn't tell if it was shy or coy but he did know that the teen was a different monster to his brother, one that had been slowly nibbling on his heart and now wanted to swallow him whole. The table separated them but it was flimsy wood. Neither one of them moved, Roppi closed the book putting it in the middle of the table. How he wished there was a stack making a wall. He flinched hearing Tsuki's chair scrape back. He should probably stand up too.

The pair met next to the table. Tsuki reached his chin but he knew the blond would rocket up and lose his cute demeanour. Roppi reached out touching the soft fluffy white scarf. It was Tsuki's halo, a symbol of the teen's purity and he wanted to destroy it.

"Um..." Tsuki fumbled speechless. Roppi stared down at him trying to think of something to say. They'd kiss and then date, right? Was he supposed to initiate the kiss? He was older. Was there some sort of procedure?

"Fuck."

Tsuki stepped back from him looking nervous and fearing rejection. Roppi took a step forward lightly stroking the teen's hand. Gently he joined them their fingers slotting together like toast in a toaster. Roppi didn't feel disgust. He felt perfection. Tsuki stood on raised toes straining to reach those needed few inches. Roppi bent slightly and their lips touched. Just once before they jumped guiltily apart looking around and panicking. He was anyway so it was almost certain the blond was having a panic attack. Roppi brushed a finger over his lips feeling Tsuki's presence. His lips tingled in their own memory.

"H-how-"

"Soft." Roppi murmured. "Warm."

Tsuki blushed nodding in agreement. "A-again?"

Roppi nodded this time leaning on the edge of the table. Tsuki stood over him, inching forwards. Their lips brushed and then stayed. Roppi felt he should close his eyes but instead drowned in the flecks of darkened ruby. His lips parted feeling that a kiss shouldn't be so chaste. He let the monster devour him and take what was rightly his.

x-x-x

Tea time. Roppi rubbed his sore eyes glancing at the front door. There was a large crack in the wood big enough for a peep hole. "Role playing a horror movie?" He asked joining his brother.

Izaya set the cups down and filled them with coffee. Tsuki tried not to blanch at the granules floating on top. "Shizu-chan lost his temper." Izaya answered with a shrug. Roppi cast a quick glance to check for injuries. "He's stopped smoking. Right now he's going through withdrawal. It will be okay soon."

Roppi nodded taking the spoon to stir his coffee. He shouldn't care about what happened to Shizuo but the fortissimo was Tsuki's big brother and as such he should be dutifully concerned.

"I'm helping him through it." Izaya stirred his own and took a sip. Roppi grimaced seeing his brother shudder. The secretary needed to return stat. "I've given up tuna. Relationships are supposed to be about sharing and equality ne?"

Roppi shrugged stirring the mud like concoction. There was no chance he was drinking it.

"Not one for small talk? It's not healthy you know. If you don't use your voice you might lose it. You should at least talk to someone." Izaya sighed when he didn't respond. "Fine. How is Tsu-chan doing? You're still checking up on him?"

Roppi gave a vague nod. Their relationship was a secret that only the two of them knew.

"And? Any more problems?" Izaya scraped the spoon against the inside of his cup.

"The bullying has stopped."

"But?" His brother prompted.

"The rest of the student body is afraid of him. He's isolated."

Izaya shrugged. "So was Shizu-chan until I came along. Oops nope he had Dotachin and Shinra. Tsu-chan will be fine. He'll soon be a second year. He'll have plenty of first years to befriend."

Roppi stalled his stirring his mind reeling. He'd be graduating soon and Tsuki wouldn't. There was a whole two year groups between them.

"Roppi? Everything okay?"

"...yeah. Fine."

Izaya gave him a stern look. "Show me your wrists."

With a sigh Roppi rolled up his sleeves and put his arms out. Izaya looked disdainfully at his scars.

"Good. How are your exams going?"

"Almost over." Then he'd have to say goodbye. He'd been looking forward to finally leaving but now...now he had a reason to stay. His heart ached and he felt sick.

x-x-x

Tsuki sat subdued and he knew why. Just two more exams and then it was over. Their time for parting was fast coming to hand. Roppi closed his eyes not wanting to see the despair in his boyfriend's eyes. He'd thought long and hard about flunking his exams but repeating a year was too much of a sacrifice. Instead he vowed to path a future for the blond.

Now they sat together their chairs inches apart. Roppi placed a hand on top of Tsuki's and gently squeezed. He hadn't come this far to see his boyfriend break. "We'll still be in the same town. We can text and talk."

Tsuki nodded but the solemn expression didn't fade. Roppi leaned over kissing his boyfriend's damp cheek. He'd been crying again. "R-Roppi-san."

"I'm leaving school not you. Remember that." Roppi didn't spill his own worries. Their relationship could be over as soon as he did leave. Where would they meet? Izaya wouldn't appreciate them being together and Shizuo would probably kill him. Not that they'd done much apart from kissing.

"I-I'll remember." Tsuki whispered.

x-x-x

Graduation day. The climax of several years hard work and the bridge to adulthood. It should be a joyous occasion but for Roppi it was a heartbroken farewell. His robes felt suffocating swamping him down.

Izaya stood in the crowd of proud parents and guardians. His older brother was the only one in their family he listened to. Tsuki was there lined up in his class row. Roppi cast a glance over them. Anything could happen. A transfer student, the new first years...bullying never stopped. Humans either liked you or they didn't. Those were the ones he was leaving Tsuki with.

Shizuo wasn't there. He had no reason to be. They weren't related or had any other connection except being Izaya's on off not so secret boyfriend. As soon as his name was called he was up and down like a gust of wind. He'd made it so he got the second highest score in the year, that way he didn't have to get up and give a speech.

"That's a shame." Izaya murmured standing behind him. "I was looking forward to you stumbling over your words up there."

Roppi shot him a half hearted glare already making his way out of the hall. It was too crowded. Too many humans for his liking. He would have liked to take Tsuki out too but with his brother by his side it would have been impossible.

"Better?" Izaya asked passing him a bottle of water. Roppi tore the robes over his head and leaned against the wall.

"I don't understand how you like that. It's suffocating." Roppi covered his mouth feeling sick. Tsuki was probably having a panic attack in there.

"I love humans." Izaya grinned. "I got you something for passing your exams."

Roppi scoffed. He knew exactly how his brother felt about studying. Izaya believed he and their siblings were above everyone and should be standing on a pedestal as gods. But he gratefully took the phone.

"You're no longer a child now. You'll need to start making connections. Even if you don't like my humans, some of them come in handy."

Roppi nodded though all he was thinking about was how he could get Tsuki's number. They could now talk and text just like he'd promised.

Izaya's phone beeped. "Sorry. I've got to go. Shizu-chan just got himself arrested. Come round for dinner. Or not. I'll let you know."

Roppi nodded watching his brother sprint across the playground and out of the gate. The door to the hall opened, a tuft of blond catching his eye. Tsuki.

"Um...c-congratulations." His boyfriend mumbled. Roppi pulled him over the threshold.

"You've been crying."

His boyfriend flushed but didn't deny it. Roppi took his hand stroking the back in small circles. "Tsuki, I want to..." crap. How was he supposed to say it? Make love? Fuck? Screw? Take his virginity? Why was he no good at this stuff? "I want to go further than kissing."

Tsuki's eyes narrowed brows knitting. It was the first time Roppi had seen such an expression. It looked like doubt or suspicion. "...y-you mean sex?"

Roppi swallowed and nodded. "Yeah."

"On the last day we see each other?"

"Not the last day."

"P-promise?"

Roppi nodded. "I'm not going to leave you after we have sex. I promise."

His boyfriend relaxed. "O-okay. I-I want you too."

Roppi smiled feeling his heart swell.

x-x-x

Since Izaya was dealing with Shizuo that meant they'd be at his brother's place. Tsuki led him through the house and up into his bedroom. It didn't suit his boyfriend at all. The room was painted in warm colours but he'd been expecting plush toys everywhere. "...I j-just got t-this room."

Roppi nodded. That explained it. At the moment there was nothing but a closet and a bed. No doubt one of the brothers had moved out. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Tsuki nodded tugging at his scarf. Roppi grabbed it quickly so the teen didn't strangle himself with it. "S-sorry."

"Let's start with what we know." Roppi muttered. It was a new learning curve for both of them. All of his firsts would be with Tsuki. That much he knew to be true. There was no doubt the bed belonged to his boyfriend. It was in perfect condition his butt sinking slightly into the mattress. Tsuki joined him.

A chaste kiss that developed into something hot and messy. Roppi let Tsuki take the lead making sure the younger teen was comfortable. Tsuki's arm circled his waist and Roppi found himself falling backwards against the sheets. His hand moved to Tsuki's cheek marvelling at how one person could be his undoing. "Tsuki, I'll be gentle. I promise."

He was making a lot of promises but given that he knew squat about sex Roppi knew he could turn out to be a liar. Still he'd try his best not to hurt his boyfriend. Tsuki murmured his go ahead and kissed him again, their tongues wagging at each other. He hadn't known kissing could be so pleasant, his heart swelled beating faster. Roppi slid his hands down the blond's slim torso and rested his fingers on the waistline of his pants. "Last chance to back out." Roppi grumbled trying to ignore the rigidity of his cock.

Tsuki shook his head smiling not so shyly. The teen wanted him just as badly. Roppi groaned in bliss rolling his hips. His hands found purchase clutching Tsuki's pert buttocks. The pants were off swiped down to the blond's knees. Roppi groaned at the sight wondering if he'd be able to get through his first time. If Tsuki so much as touched him he was sure to explode.

Slowly his fingers curled around the rigid shaft. Roppi let his touch settle and then Tsuki copied him. The pair touched and stroked each other until they were giddy and ready to pop. Their kisses were unhindered and messy. Roppi's hands roamed everywhere as did Tsuki's. They were perfect together.

Tsuki kissed his wrists taking care with each scar. Roppi reached for the lubricant they had stolen from Shizuo's room. A little bottle of vanilla flavoured. Apparently it was edible. Trying not to think about their brothers getting it on, Roppi flicked the cap turning in time for Tsuki to find his mouth.

His coated fingers were cold judging by the way Tsuki jumped and stared at him. Roppi waited fingers poised. The teen nodded. "I-I trust you."

Roppi nodded swirling his finger around the small twitching bud and gently eased inside. Tsuki gasped eyes wide leaving him to wonder how he would get himself in such a small hole. His desperation only increased when Tsuki shuffled down the bed licking the head of his cock. "Tsuki!"

The blond looked at him questionably.

"You don't have to do that." Roppi groaned.

"B-but I want to." Tsuki mumbled gazes locked.

Roppi sighed sitting up. It gave him a better reach. One finger became two. He could probably fit three but he didn't want the teen to feel discomfort just yet. Tsuki wriggled against him sucking in time with his thrusts. Roppi felt the coil tighten.

"Tsuki! Move!" He groaned. The blond ignored him taking him deep and Roppi spilled his load. "Shit. Spit it out." Tsuki swallowed and smiled wiping his lips. It was his turn now. Taking control he pressed the teen down scissoring, rubbing and thrusting until Tsuki's entrance was slick and inviting.

His dick once again hard was slathered in vanilla lubricant until he was sure it wouldn't hurt. Slowly and carefully he pushed inside groaning with the blond. Tsuki gasped grabbing his shoulders and yanking him forward.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no." Tsuki smiled.

Roppi nodded moving slowly fighting against the teen's energy. "I love you. You're the only one."

Tsuki grinned. "I love you too." The pair embraced before he went back to rocking gently forward. Tsuki clung to him murmuring his name. Roppi buried his head in the blond's shoulder wishing he'd chosen a university closer to home. He'd lied. He wouldn't be staying in town.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Their moment of bliss was ruined. Roppi's head snapped to the doorway in time to see Izaya shaking his head and Shizuo striding into the room grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and dumping him unceremoniously on the floor. "Did you know about this?"

Shizuo rounded on Izaya. Roppi cursed looking up. Izaya was staring at him in disappointment.

"No, Shizu-chan. I didn't. Roppi we're going home."

"Fuck that. He's going to a hospital." Shizuo growled grinding his hands together. "What the fuck did you think you were doing to my brother? He's underage for fucks sake!"

Roppi drew in on himself shaking in a small ball. "I love Tsuki."

"I love Roppi." Tsuki called from the bed. "I-I know what I'm doing S-Shizuo-nii."

Roppi jumped hearing the punch. There was a hole in the wall. "Get some fucking clothes on and get out." Roppi didn't move fast enough.

"I-I'll talk to him." Tsuki called after him. Roppi trembled letting Izaya guide him away from safety. He'd looked death in the eye.

x-x-x

Roppi knocked on a bright pink door and waited for entry. "Come in." Opening the door he walked over to his brother's desk. "Hi Roppi-nii."

"Psyche. I have a favour to ask."

His younger brother perked up. "What is it?" Psyche asked eyes twinkling.

"I know you've chosen your high school but I was hoping you'd go to Rajin academy."

"Ooh. That's where Tsuki-chan goes." Psyche grinned. "You want me to watch over your little boyfriend?"

Roppi stiffened. He was still on probation with Shizuo. They weren't allowed to be in the same room without Shizuo or Izaya supervising. Their messages were checked and they'd both promised no sex until Tsukishima had left school. They were allowed the odd chaste kiss but only when it was Izaya supervising.

"Sorry Roppi-nii. I have plans already."

Roppi nodded. He'd known it was a long shot. "Roppi. Are you ready?" Izaya asked poking his head into the room. His stuff was packed downstairs ready to be loaded into the car. "You can't still be worried about Tsu-chan."

Roppi nodded. As much as Izaya would find away to watch over him he still knew what school was like. Something could happen before his brother could intervene.

"I wouldn't. Tsu-chan told Shizu-chan the truth. It's the only reason you haven't been beaten half to death." Izaya shook his head. "Tsug-chan will be working there as the school doctor."

"And I'll be there too." Psyche grinned. "Don't worry Roppi-nii."

Izaya's eyes narrowed. "No Psyche. I thought you were going to-"

"Changed my mind. Tsuki-chan means so much to Roppi-nii."

Izaya shook his head. "You in the car. You, we'll discuss this later."

Roppi trailed after his older brother grabbing one of the bags. "Shit. What do you have in here?" Roppi said nothing struggling with his own. Loading them into the car he climbed in the front passenger's seat and sat waiting. He'd be going away but he'd be back. He'd have his own business and a place for Tsuki, he'd silence his brother's and Shizuo's worries.

End


	83. Hunters

Title:- Hunters

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo x Tom x Kadota x Shinra x Simon

Warnings:- language, violence, non-con, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- The hunters become the hunted.

The last dregs of the night were banished with the sun. This was a lucky time for the hunters. Too many times had the night creatures thought themselves invincible and lingered a little too long. Unfortunately that was when they were in capture and not kill mode. There were no deaths in the light of the rising sun. Shizuo grumbled to himself about the unfairness of the whole rule. They were hunters not vampire baby sitters. Lifting the silver plasma cube the blond carried his captor inside the darkness of one of the trucks.

The rest of the hunters would be on their way back. Glaring at the bloodied monster. Shizuo hopped down. "You'll die at sunset."

"You first." Came a chuckle from the box.

Shizuo clenched his fists walking around and hopping up into the passenger seat.

"Problem?" His assigned partner asked. Tom was slightly older than him and the one that had helped him find his way into the organisation.

"A few minutes earlier and we wouldn't be bringing that back with us!"

"It's been a while since we had a prisoner. Enjoy it. You might be charged with getting information from it."

Shizuo blanched. Catching he could do. Killing he could cope with. Torturing was a big no in his book. He had a bad feeling about the undead fang they were taking back. Nearly all the ones caught at first light were newbies recently turned and too stupid or greedy to follow their instincts. The one they had with them was singing. Despite being in a flimsy small crate and a thin metal barrier from the sun's death rays, the vampire was at ease. Shizuo always listened to his instincts and right now they were screaming.

x-x-x

Back at base he watched as the happy vampire was pulled from the back of the truck and carried inside. Shizuo shuddered and glared glad the fang couldn't see him. They were making a mistake. Vampires weren't to be kept as prisoners. They were to be killed asap.

"Shizuo, go and relax." Tom grinned patting his shoulder. "It's over until tonight."

It wasn't over. Not with a monster within their walls. Shizuo shuddered again. There was still time to kill it. "See you tonight."

Instead of going to his room, the hunter found his way into the prison. Unlike other prisons in the basement, the vamps were kept all the way up on the top floor. If there was so much as an alarm going off sunlight was blasted through the cages.

Shizuo had a bad feeling it still wouldn't be enough. The new vampire was already settled in. Silver cage lined with wards and if he felt like it uv rays. The fang was agile but smaller than him. It looked like he'd died in his twenties. His hair was black and his eyes glowing red from his pasty skin.

"Nice place." Their newest prisoner commented. "The holy water above the door is a nice touch. Am I going to be kept in here? Tortured? Or are you just going to execute me?"

Shizuo glanced at the switch on the console. One touch of a button and they'd all be gone.

"I can smell your fear." The vampire grinned. "You're angry. You want to kill me. But you won't."

Shizuo clenched his fists. So badly he wanted to keep the safety of his friends and workmates. But if he broke the rules he'd be exiled.

"What's your name?" The vampire asked gliding daringly towards the bars. Shizuo shuddered their gazes locking. "Come a little closer."

"No."

"Come on. I can't get you behind all your little security measures."

Shizuo took a step closer.

"That's it. See harmless. I don't suppose you'll let me go?"

Shizuo took a step back. The vampire watched him.

"Why are you a hunter? Some cliche tragedy? Did we kill your mommy and daddy?"

Shizuo bristled. "No. Shut it fang!"

The vampire smirked. "That's a derogatory term. It's Izaya Orihara. Do I get your name?"

Shizuo growled.

"You're not a people person are you?" Izaya tilted his head. "Or are you a person at all?"

Shizuo strode over to the console.

"Heiwajima! What are you doing in here?"

Shizuo jumped turning to face his superior and deflated. "Kadota. Don't do that."

His friend grinned. "Serves you right. What are you doing in here? You're not authorised."

"You're on guard duty?" Shizuo grumbled. Kadota nodded. "Be careful. Don't get too close."

Kadota glanced at the vamp. "You worry too much Shizuo. Go and get some sleep. Boss is expecting you tonight."

x-x-x

Shizuo couldn't keep away. After a fretful nap, the hunter went right back to the cage. Kadota was sitting against the cage talking animatedly with their prisoner.

"Shizu-chan, welcome back." Izaya grinned and waved. "Dotachin here was keeping me company. He's told me all about you."

Compulsion. Shit. Shizuo hurried over and dragged Kadota away. "Oi, snap out of it!"

"Shizuo?"

Shizuo glanced up seeing Tom in the doorway. "Stay away from the cage. Kadota snap out of it!"

His friend stared back blankly.

"Dotachin, it's okay to act out on your desires." Izaya announced from his prison. Shizuo shot him a glare. "You too Tom-san. Remember you were telling me how much you liked Shizu-chan."

Shizuo gasped pulled backwards, Kadota's arms were locked around his neck. His knees buckled Kadota kicking into the back of them. Shizuo groaned finding himself face pressed against the floor.

With a groan he rolled away knocking Kadota's hold loose. Tom lunged for him. Scrambling back Shizuo winced as his back touched the cage. A cold burn lashed against the skin of his back. A sharp cry left him recoiling from the cage. Neither of his friends said anything or seemed to notice.

"So it is you." Izaya grinned watching him. "I thought it might. Dotachin, bring him here."

Shizuo slugged his friend watching him drop like a bag of rocks.

"Dotachin. Don't pass out. Tom-san let me out." Izaya called out.

Shizuo groaned rushing to intercept Tom before he reached the console. Kadota blocked him. "Don't make me hurt you."

Kadota lunged throwing his full weight against him. Shizuo stayed upright holding his friend at arms length. He heard a click and the mechanic whirl as the gate opened. Izaya was free.

Shizuo cursed throwing Kadota to one side and running from the room. Izaya was free. They'd let a monster out in their base.

"Shizuo! Why run?" Shizuo slowed stopping in front of Simon. The man was huge and just as strong as he was.

"There's a vampire loose. Tom and Kadota are under compulsion."

"Fighting is bad." Simon rumbled.

Shizuo nodded. "It's necessary."

Simon wrapped his massive arms around his torso crushing his arms to his side. "No fighting."

"Simon let me go!" Shizuo cursed struggling to get free. "Simon!"

"Thank you Simon." Izaya purred standing in front of them. Tom and Kadota followed. "We've already met, Shizu-chan. Your friends are intriguing. Did you know they all like you? Romantically of course."

Shizuo flinched at Izaya's touch. The vampire's fingers stroked across his cheek.

"It's a shame your friends didn't listen to you." Izaya said in mock sympathy. "I'm not a newborn. I am older than you could possibly imagine. I was sent here to investigate a matter that had reached our attention. One of our own was rumoured to be a hunter. Shizu-chan, who was your mother?"

Shizuo stayed silent.

"Who was your father?"

Shizuo remained silent.

"Your friends have told me everything I need to know." Izaya smirked. "Your father was a pureblood vampire, the last of his line. Your mother was a human."

Shizuo struggled.

"You're a half breed killing your own." Izaya tutted. "I'm taking you home."

"This is my home." Shizuo snarled.

"Unfortunately I can't bring you back unawakened." Izaya said softly stroking his lips. "I need you to taste your first blood."

"You're crazy!" Shizuo growled.

"I'm going to have to make you drink. Your friends really want you to." Izaya leaned forward and kissed him. "Enjoy."

The vampire stepped back content on watching. Simon held him in an unbreakable grip. Tom and Kadota moved closer. "Snap out of it!" Shizuo yelled. "We had training on this!"

"Lower vampires." Izaya shrugged. "Useless against a pureblood."

Shizuo shot him a glare.

"The sooner you drink the sooner you can have your friends back." Izaya spoke like his best friend.

"I don't have any fangs you idiot!" Shizuo renewed his struggle lifting his leg to kick Kadota away.

"I know. Which is why it's necessary to take extreme measures. You never feel pressure in fighting your own kind, but your friends? The ones you learned to trust?"

Shizuo cursed lifting his other leg. Tom held them pushed against his hips. "Tom! What are you doing?"

"These humans love you. They wouldn't show it because they knew you wouldn't feel the same." Izaya answered.

"Stop."

"Not until you take your first bite."

Tom tore his shirt touching his chest, Kadota tugged at his pants. "Don't."

Neither one listened. Simon lifted him higher and like that he was naked. "You already started?"

Shinra. He was talking. Maybe he wasn't under Izaya's control. Except the base's doctor was walking right over to him. "Sorry I'm late. Couldn't get the components right."

"Shinra?"

The bespectacled raven looked at him and smiled sadly. "Sorry Shizuo. He's going to help Celty."

Shizuo shied away from the needle. "Don't." Whatever was in there wasn't good.

"It's nothing harmful." Shinra patted his arm. "Just a little adrenaline boost."

Shizuo jolted feeling his heart race, his skin itch. He needed to move. To do something. Something that didn't involve killing his friends.

"I'm the smallest so I'll go first." Shinra nodded tossing the empty injection away.

"What about Celty?" Shizuo rushed out.

"She's the love of my life." Shinra smiled. "But I like you too."

Shizuo winced feeling Shinra's hand against his genitals. Then Tom was kissing him and Kadota was touching his nipples. Simon held him firm grinding into his back.

"Stop."

They didn't. His friends only listened to the compulsion of the twisted vampire. They touched him, they kissed him and they fucked him.

Shinra went first, Kadota and Tom held his legs apart to stop him struggling. He never stopped pleading with his friends. Shinra was the smallest and was the only one not fully under Izaya's control. Shizuo groaned feeling the intrusion.

The doctor was methodical, taking it slow. "Sorry Shizuo, I really am." Shizuo stared at him.

"Then stop." He murmured.

"I can't."

After Shinra it was Kadota. Kadota kept kissing him and touching his dick. He was bigger than Shinra but the doctor had come inside him. It didn't hurt.

"I don't blame you." Shizuo said looking at his friend's glazed eyes. "It's not your fault."

"Actually it is." Izaya answered. "I didn't tell them to rape you. I just brought out their darkest desires."

Shizuo glared at him. Kadota slammed into him hard pressing him back against Simon.

"All you have to do is bite." Izaya reminded him.

Tom was next, his best friend the one he had wanted to protect. The sole reason he had become a hunter. Tom kept blinking and shaking his head. He was a fighter. Shizuo was proud of him. But he knew his friend would do something drastic if he didn't stop him.

"Come on Tom," Shizuo murmured. "It's your turn." Shinra and Kadota released him allowing him to wrap his legs around Tom's waist and pull him in close.

Shizuo pressed their lips together forcing his tongue in his the man's mouth. Immediately he tasted blood feeling a small indent across Tom's tongue. He was trying to bite it off. Shizuo couldn't let that happen. His hips ground down encouraging Tom to take him.

"Tom, do what you want to me." Shizuo murmured. "I'm giving you permission."

"I'm sorry." Tom responded.

"I know." Shizuo nipped at his lip. "Do it."

Tom held him preciously. His best friend took his gently rocking their hips together. Shizuo kissed him making sure he didn't do anything stupid. When it was over Shizuo slammed his head against Tom's and watched his best friend crumple. Izaya had lost his control.

Simon tore him in half. The big man had him on the ground where the other two continued playing with his body. Simon was huge and nothing any of the other three did compared. The man went in hard and fast every inch. Shizuo screamed and thrashed feeling himself split. Simon held him firm and kept going.

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned opening his eyes. Hot water rushed over him. He was in the bath, a wet cloth brushing over his skin. "You're awake."

Izaya knelt at his side holding him up and washing his belly. "Take it easy."

Shizuo swiped his tongue over his teeth feeling sharp points. Fangs. "No."

"You didn't hurt them. Those humans you call friends. Your self control is impressive."

"Who did I bite?" Shizuo murmured voice hoarse.

"Your superior. He came in to see what all the noise was. You didn't hesitate in ripping his throat out. I should have used him in the first place." Izaya sighed. "By the way his darkest desire was to torture and kill you. He knew what you were."

Shizuo growled. "Why did you use my friends then?"

"So you don't have a place to return to." Izaya lifted him from the bath. "Do you think they'll be able to act normally around you? Leave with me, Shizu-chan."

"I hate you."

"I know. But you'll still come. For your friend's sakes."

Shizuo hung his head and reluctantly followed after the vampire. He didn't belong with the hunters anymore.

End


	84. The boss's woman

Title:- The boss's woman

Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo x Shiki

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, character death, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya finally discovers Shiki's weakness.

The limo stood out like a sore thumb. Maybe during the night the long sleek black vehicle would have been camouflage. Not in this case. Izaya sighed shaking his head. There might as well be a neon sign screaming "celebrity" "rich person" "yakuza".

The limo was as obnoxious as its owner. Clutching the thin Manila folders in one hand, the informant opened the door and climbed inside. Shiki was the same as usual, crisp white freshly pressed suit, stiff styled hair- what was left of it and stern unreadable facial expressions.

Today the yakuza handler looked particularly strict. Izaya closed the door sliding along the seat. Shiki's hands were in his lap pressed together so there was no chance of a gun being pointed at him. He hoped. Izaya tried not to shiver feeling the summer heat dissolve into a cold freeze from Shiki's aura. Quickly and calmly the informant ran through his tasks making sure he hadn't missed a stroke and ticked all the boxes.

"Orihara." The yakuza nodded in greeting.

"Shiki-san." Izaya nodded back tightening his grip on the edge of the folders. Shiki didn't want to deal with him today. The yakuza's eyes were cold and narrow.

"You have the information I requested?" Shiki asked for politeness.

"Yes. All of it is in here." Izaya handed over the files. "Will that be all?"

"For now. You can go."

Izaya nodded proud that he'd remained calm and hadn't crumbled under pressure. Not wanting to look like he was running away the informant slid across the seat and opened the door. Immediately the summer heat washed over him.

A large shadow barrelled into him knocking him back into the limo. His back hit the floor leaving him staring up at Shiki's expensive shoes. The door slammed shut, the man in a black suit dived for the yakuza and buried his head against his neck. Funeral. Izaya concluded. No one else would wear a suit in this madness. Besides that the man was crying. Horrid ugly loud sobs. Slowly sitting up Izaya studied Shiki. The man wasn't angry or discussed. For a moment the yakuza's expression softened. Then it came apparent three was a crowd.

Izaya glanced at the sobbing man. Family? A lover? Judging by Shiki's protective hand at his back the latter. A flash of blond caught his attention.

A man with blond hair just come from a funeral...

"Shizu-chan?"

The blond stiffened slowly retreating to look at him. It was Shizuo staring at him with tear stained cheeks and wide eyes. Izaya looked between the pair.

Shizuo was speechless glancing helplessly at his lover. Shiki closed his eyes reaching back to knock on the partition. "Drive."

Around them the child locks slammed down. Izaya rolled by Shiki's feet hearing the wheels screech. The yakuza stared down at him. The cold chill felt like the Antarctic.

"Sit down." Shiki said coldly and calmly.

Izaya got up and sat close by the door on the opposite seat. Shiki nodded. "Seatbelt. You too Shizuo."

Izaya clicked his in watching the blond do the same. His thoughts swam realising how surreal the situation was. Shizuo hated him. He worked for Shiki. Whose side was the yakuza on? For now he'd all but been forgotten. Shizuo had burst into a fresh bout of tears and was being consoled by Shiki. That was right. Today was Kasuka's funeral. The blond's brother had died, falling from a prop.

x-x-x

The limo drew to a slow and then a halt. Izaya froze looking out of the tinted windows. It didn't look like anywhere abandoned. Hopefully that meant he wouldn't be killed.

"Shizuo," Shiki's voice was soft and full of warmth "go on up. I'll be there in a minute."

The brute nodded reluctantly and left the limo. His movements were slow and staggered.

"He loved his brother." Shiki sighed when the door closed. Izaya couldn't debate that. Shizuo would have done anything for Kasuka. Both he and Japan mourned the actor. Izaya had sworn to stay clear and let the protozoan grieve in peace.

"I know."

"Come with me." Shiki got up and left.

"Why, are you going to kill me?" Izaya forced a jokey laugh.

"There shouldn't be a need to."

Shiki led him to what he assumed was their apartment. It was big, spacious and had an oddly homely feel. Izaya felt like a trespasser. Shizuo was sitting on the sofa curled up. He looked smaller and fragile than what he actually was.

"Shizuo, go and get changed. The funeral is over." Shiki said crouching down in front of the blond. "Orihara, help him."

Izaya didn't object. Not if he wanted to get out in one piece. Shizuo got up and trudged mechanically towards what he assumed was the bedroom. With a small sigh he followed.

Shiki grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Orihara, just this once I am permitting you to do as you like."

Izaya nodded despite his confusion and followed after Shizuo. It was a bedroom. The bed was huge taking up most of the space. The blond was slowly taking off the suit. Izaya watched him fumble with the buttons. Taking a step forward he moved quickly sliding the jacket back over Shizuo's shoulders and down his arms. When he wasn't knocked away or growled at, Izaya helped unbutton the shirt.

"This doesn't bother you, Shizu-chan?"

"You won't get much of a response." Shiki said entering the room.

"I suppose not." Izaya sighed. So then why was he here? To be the blond's nurse maid? Or to make sure he didn't say anything?

"You can relax Orihara." Like that was possible. "Shizuo, go and shower."

Izaya watched the brute shuffle off into another room like a broken marionette. He looked back seeing Shiki frown, concern lining his eyes. "You two have hated each other for years."

"Since we met." Izaya shrugged. "You already know that."

"I need that." Shiki stunned him. "Since his brother's death, Shizuo hasn't been himself. He barely talks and doesn't respond. Today was the first time I've seen him cry. I need to pull him out of his depression."

Izaya swallowed. "You want him to hate me more than he already does?"

"At this point. I don't care. Just this once do whatever it takes to get some sort of response from him. I want my Shizuo back."

Izaya sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. He knew exactly what Shiki wanted. "Anything?"

"Yes Orihara. Just this once. So make the most of it."

Izaya nodded. He couldn't pass up the chance to find new ways to humiliate the brute. Maybe it would keep Shizuo out of his way permanently, he could only hope. "I'll do it."

Shiki didn't look happy or relieved. He looked like he wanted to throttle him. "Go outside for a moment."

Izaya couldn't wait to see how Shiki convinced Shizuo. But he didn't get to witness that part. When he went back in Shizuo was lying naked on the covers, hands cuffed to the bed frame and a blindfold over his eyes. Izaya raised a brow at their bedroom antics.

Shiki looked at him before sitting down in a seat beside the bed. As Izaya prowled closer he noticed the incense burning. Licking his lips his fingers trailed lightly over the blond's throat. It would be so easy to cut, so tempting.

Shizuo swallowed moving his fingers like a wave. Izaya found it fascinating like studying a specimen. His fingers traced down exploring the blond's well taken care of body. His fingers stopped noticing small red patches over Shizuo's navel. Hickeys. Shiki likes to leave his mark.

The yakuza sat in the chair rigid, fists clenched. Izaya moved his hand and caught Shiki's eyes following it. Knowing he had Shiki's weakness in the palm of his hand was almost too much.

It was that awareness that pushed him to kiss his enemy. "Shiki?" Shizuo asked softly, warily.

"I'm here."

Shizuo's head turned towards the chair. "No you're not. Am I being punished?"

"No love." Shiki said softly.

Izaya flinched the handcuffs snapped and Shizuo pushed the blindfold up. "Flea?"

Izaya froze waiting for his body to determine fight or flight. Shizuo wouldn't chase him naked. Would he?

"Shiki? Why is he here?"

"Because I asked him to." The yakuza sighed. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"My brother died." Shizuo pushed him away and got off the bed. Izaya felt a pang of disappointment as the lovers embraced. He might as well not even be in the room.

Izaya shrugged deciding Shizuo chasing him naked might not be such a bad idea after all. Stepping up behind the brute his hand cupped his balls and squeezed. "Not so big, Shizu-chan. Judging by how docile you are, you're the woman aren't you?"

"Orihara!" Shiki shot him a glare.

"Kiss him." Izaya ordered grabbing Shizuo's head and pushing him forward. "I'm only here because your little depressed skit has your boyfriend worried."

Surprisingly the brute actually listened falling into his lover's arms. The pair looked like they'd be fine. However he'd been given the opportunity to literally fuck with his enemy. How could he say no to that?

With Shiki on one side and him on the other, Izaya sandwiched the blond feeling him up. The years of their chases had toned him up well. If the brute was human he could've appreciated the work. Unfortunately that wasn't the case so Izaya said nothing wondering if he should ask if what he was doing was beastiality. Shiki had said he could do as he wanted. So he did. Interrupting their kiss, Izaya slid his hand through Shizuo's soft hair and yanked his head back. The blond jerked in surprise not biting as he devoured his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, Izaya could see Shiki watching with fascination and perhaps a little jealousy – or the other way around.

Izaya grinned at the danger feeling his cock swell between the brutes cheeks. His fingers jammed Shizuo's hole non too gently. He was fucking. Hate fucking at that. Shiki tried to calm the situation guiding them to the bed. Izaya already had his cock slamming hard, fucking the brute like he was an animal in heat. Beneath him Shizuo cried out not quite melting beneath him but Izaya could tell his ass was well used. Shizuo's gaze however was locked onto Shiki's. Glancing down he could see their hands joined.

Izaya shrugged the tenderness away. Let them deal with the aftermath. He was here to ensure the brute hated or feared him. Either would be nice.

Not once did the protozoan call his name, only having eyes for his lover. Izaya fucked him raw rolling him over and breaking the blond's security. "I thought you hated me, Shizu-chan." He sneered getting in the blond's face. "Since you're taking me in like a bitch, I guess that's a lie."

Shizuo growled snapping at him. Izaya gasped their mouths connected. The protozoan bit harshly on his lip tasting blood. Izaya bit back slamming hard. Shizuo's nails raked across his back as hard as they could and Izaya's scraped across Shizuo's dick in retaliation.

The two of them went at each other as if they were the only two in the world. Shiki was forgotten, the room was forgotten and they hated each other. Shizuo squeezed his cock to the point of fearing his dick would burst. They scratched, clawed and sniped at one another.

Izaya came hard revelling in the momentarily heated expression on Shizuo's face. He bit deep into the blond's shoulder drawing blood as he filled his ass. The informant pulled out wiped himself on the bed covers and tucked his cock back inside his underwear.

"Well that's me finished. Have fun." Izaya bowed with a flourish skipping out of the apartment and down the stairs laughing at the duos expression. Damn. He should have taken a picture.

x-x-x

"You have a guest." Namie announced. "I'm going out."

Izaya smothered a yawn sitting up straight and looking presentable. Who knew fucking your enemy was so exhausting.

"Orihara-kun." Akabayashi walked slowly towards the desk.

"Akabayashi-san, what can I do for you?"

The red head smiled and not in a good way. "Shiki no danna asked me to come. I'm to show you the same hospitality you showed his lover."

Izaya laughed standing slowly. "Shiki-san is too kind. Unfortunately I have things to do and I'm tired." Izaya skirted around the desk glancing at the door.

"Shiki no danna was clear on his request." Akabayashi grabbed him heaving him over his shoulder. "Your bedroom is this way, right?"

End


	85. Step daddy

Title:- Step daddy

Pairing:- Izuo, Shizaya

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, Izaya

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo becomes a father.

"Nii-san, this might be a good thing." Kasuka says patting his arm. It might have sounded encouraging if there had been any emotion in his words.

Shizuo hung his head looking at the picture of the woman his parents had given him. "She's twice my age." He was only twenty four.

"So? Our parents have already agreed. Go to the meeting and see for yourself."

"She has kids." Shizuo grumbled.

"So? At least you'll know if you want to have any."

Shizuo combed a hand through his hair. "She has three kids. One is in high school. The other two are twins."

"Nii-san, you're thinking the worst."

"You weren't the one signed up for this ridiculous marriage." Shizuo shook his head. "I don't even have a stable job. How am I supposed to support her and her kids?"

"Nii-san, calm down." Kasuka held out his palms in surrender trying to make sure they didn't get kicked out of the bakery. That was how his parents had sprung the news on him. A phone call whilst he was enjoying his favourite cakes.

"She's the same age as our mother."

"Nii-san, no one is asking you to get married, just to meet up with her. You never know you might like her."

Shizuo looked down at the picture of the woman. It was a far away shot but he could see she was small and delicate. "This is a bad idea." But he'd do it anyway.

x-x-x

Awkward. That was ten minutes into the meeting. They'd cut their families out of the omai deciding to meet on neutral ground. Shizuo sat in the booth with a small glass of milk in front of him waiting for his possible future wife to show.

He glanced at his phone seeing nothing from his family or the woman. Ten more minutes passed and still there was no sign. The waitress kept giving him strange looks. Shizuo sighed sipping his milk wondering how long he had to wait before he could leave. Hopefully not too much longer. The woman was a no show. He'd been stood up. His parents hadn't told her about his strength but it wasn't too hard to figure out, after all he was a legend in town.

Five minutes later and the door opened. A woman rushed in looking flustered and late. Shizuo stared at her as she hurried over to their booth. "Sorry I'm late. One of the girls came down with the flu, I was trying to keep the other one away so she didn't get sick. Sorry, I'm babbling. I'm Kyouko Orihara."

"Shizuo Heiwajima." Shizuo mumbled.

The woman was kindly. She was small and thin like he'd noticed in the photo, her face looked nice and she didn't have any wrinkles despite her age. Shizuo found himself warning to her immediately.

"I have to say your picture didn't do you justice." Kyouko laughed a little fanning herself with her hand. "You're only twenty four?"

Shizuo nodded. The woman swallowed.

"There's no one your own age you want? Marriage isn't a game Shizuo-kun, can I call you that? I don't mean to be rude, I mean we just met."

"It's fine. I don't have anyone Kyouko-san." Shizuo sighed. "I haven't been a good son so if my parents want me to do this I'll do it. I don't have a job at the moment..."

"Oh that's fine." Kyouko grinned. "I'm busy enough with work at the moment and trying to balance my kids. I'm surprised I'm not ageing ten years in a day." She gave a nervous laugh touching her cheek.

Shizuo shook his head. "I think you look very pretty."

Kyouko blushed. "Oh you're a sweet boy."

x-x-x

A month later the two of them signed the marriage registration and tied the knot with a traditional ceremony. It was only a small one and Shizuo promised to pay his parents back. Like that their two families were joined. He had a wife and three step children he had yet to meet. Shizuo moved into the Orihara family home since his place was too small and he didn't want to upset Kyouko's kids before he'd even met them. They'd agreed to take it slow which was why he was in the guest room until the kids accepted him as their new father.

"I'm sorry about this Shizuo-kun." Kyouko apologised smiling kindly. "Now that we're married they should accept you easier. It's just going to take time. I'll introduce you at dinner."

Shizuo nodded. "It's okay. I think I'll go out for a walk for a bit. I'll be back in time for dinner." He promised staring at her. Was it right for him to kiss her cheek? She wasn't moving and he'd seen his parents do it every time they left each other. "...bye."

"Stay safe." Kyouko smiled hands in her lap. Shizuo nodded leaving quickly.

"Well that was awkward." He grumbled to himself lighting up a cigarette and walking quickly. They were married hit were yet to have their first kiss. Shizuo liked her but only like he liked his mother. He might as well be an adopted child rather than a husband. When she found out the extent of his inexperience...

Shizuo groaned needing to smash something. He hadn't felt that way for a while. Not to mention he didn't like violence. He was just realising what he'd gotten himself into.

It wasn't until he was in the darker part of town, cutting through alleys like they were his own back garden, that he heard the sounds of a scuffle. Shizuo growled seeing his peace had been ruined. There were a group of teenagers in their blue blazers surrounding a smaller one in a black uniform. At least it looked like a uniform. He just didn't recognise the school it was from.

"Hey." He called out with a growl. The group flinched before turning on him, the boy forgotten. Shizuo met the boy's gaze and lifted his head. The boy didn't run. "Leave the kid alone."

"What's it to you old man?"

Shizuo sighed. Teenagers were getting cocky. He usually didn't fight them but seeing as Kyouko's son was a teenager and probably needed help, Shizuo made an exception and decided to scare them a little.

Now the little group surrounded him sneering and sticking their heads in his personal space. Shizuo raised a brow when the cigarette was smacked from his mouth. Looking down at the culprit Shizuo grabbed the kid's shirt and lifted him from the ground. "I said leave the kid alone."

Then he dropped him and turned his focus to the rest of the group. They were already screaming monster and running. Shizuo sighed crushing his cigarette under foot. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that." The kid grinned skipping towards him. Shizuo groaned. No wonder the kid was getting picked on. He might as well be waving a rainbow flag.

"Be more careful."

"You're strong ne?" The kid asked at his side. Shizuo turned around walking back the way he'd come. He'd probably be late for dinner. "You don't look strong."

Shizuo shrugged. He wasn't going to explain something he didn't know himself. "Go home kid."

"My home is this way. I'm Izaya Orihara."

Shizuo stopped. "Kyouko's kid?" He asked giving the teen another look.

"Yep. Thanks for the help daddy." Izaya grinned holding onto his arm. Shizuo wasn't sure what he was more disturbed by. Being called daddy or having the kid cling to him as if they were a couple.

"You know who I am?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima, twenty four years old, known as the fortissimo of Ikebukuro due to your super strength. Mom married a legend." Izaya grinned. "Are you human? My friend says you are. He reckons you have adrenaline strength that comes out when you're angry."

"I'm human." Shizuo knew that much about himself. "Are you going to tell Kyouko about this?" Maybe she didn't know he was a monster.

"No way! I get a super daddy." Izaya grinned. "Come on we'll be late for dinner. My mom can be a monster if you're late for dinner and make sure you eat all your veggies."

x-x-x

What a day. Shizuo groaned flopping onto his new bed in a strange new place. Dinner had gone well. Izaya was a weird kid who seemed to know everything about him and loved the idea of him as a father. The two girls were more ecstatic about being related to their favourite idol.

Not wanting to be a bad father he'd given them his brother's contact details on the promise they wouldn't bombard him. They'd been happy enough. Hopefully they would keep their promise. Shizuo sighed. He'd already apologised to his brother in advance.

Kyouko was a kind but strict mother. Izaya had been right she was indeed a monster when veggies weren't eaten. She'd reprimanded him as if he was a small child just like his own mother did. Shizuo couldn't see their relationship going any further. Kyouko showed no interest in him that way.

x-x-x

It was close to midnight when the door opened letting in a slither of light. Shizuo sat up immediately alert to someone in his room. He'd always been a light sleeper but the new room unnerved him.

"Kyouko-san?" Shizuo asked through the dark. He heard her move across his bedroom climbing onto the bed. Shizuo shrank back trying to pinpoint where she was. Her lips pressed against his warm and soft. "Kyouko-san?"

A finger pressed against his lips, her hair brushing against his face. A small screen lit up.

 _Don't wake the children._

Shizuo nodded surprised she wanted to touch him. A small gasp was swallowed by her soft lips. He didn't have a clue what to do and shamefully let her lead. Her hand moved into his boxers as her lips devoured him. There was nothing he could do but moan and writhe throughout the ordeal.

After playing with him Shizuo heard rustling. "Maybe we should turn on the light." He whispered. Her silence was his answer. She was tight around him crushing his poor dick. But it felt good. He'd lost his virginity to his wife. There might be hope for them yet.

x-x-x

The morning after everything was the same. Shizuo sat at the table whilst Kyouko babied him, making sure he had a proper breakfast. Izaya and the twins joined him at the table. The girls were still fussing over the phone.

"Good morning daddy." Izaya grinned leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Shizuo nodded. "Morning."

"Izaya, eat your breakfast. Mairu, Kururi put the phone down and eat or I'll confiscate it." Kyouko ordered. Shizuo shrank in on himself eating in slow bites. He didn't understand how she could be so wild and soft in bed and then such a stern dragon to him and her children.

"Shizuo, chew your food." Kyouko sighed setting a glass of milk in front of him. He tried not to think about how she'd 'chewed' him last night. Her phone beeped and Shizuo guessed that was the beginning. "I have to get to work. My colleague has just called in sick. Shizuo-kun, do you mind helping out?"

"I'll help." Shizuo said.

"Great. I need you to take the girls to school and do the shopping. The list is on the fridge. When you get back you can do the washing. Remember to separate the colours or they'll dye. The dishes will need doing and then the house needs cleaning." Kyouko smiled at him grabbing her bag. "Have a good day." Her smile dropped. "Izaya don't you dare skip school. One more call from your teacher..."

Shizuo stared at his half eaten breakfast. The whirlwind that was Kyouko was gone. He'd already forgotten what he was supposed to do.

Izaya was up and took something from the fridge. "Here you go daddy. Do you think you could pick up some fatty tuna too?"

Shizuo stared at the list glad for his strength. Taped to the bottom of the list was a bank card. His phone vibrated flashing up with the pin code.

"Daddy?" Izaya waved a hand in front of his face. "Tuna?"

"Add it to the list." He murmured putting the card in his wallet. "You two need to get ready for school."

"No!" The girls said in unison. "Want to see Kasuka." The louder of the two said.

Izaya chuckled handing him back the list. "Good luck daddy."

x-x-x

Shizuo dropped the girls off at school and then went straight to the shops. He brought everything on the list and carried the bags home. Unpacking everything and filling the shelves was fine. He did the washing up hiding the dish he'd broken and washed the clothes, hiding the one sock he'd turned pink. Next was cleaning the house and then taking in the post. By the time he'd finished Shizuo was exhausted. It felt like he'd done a full day's work and not only had he not been fired on the spot but he wasn't paid either.

He'd barely had a break to himself before it was time to pick up Kururi and Mairu. Shizuo asked his brother to do it since Kasuka was the one they wanted. Izaya was the only one that was happy to see him.

"Daddy I'm home."

Shizuo sighed his moment of peace gone. Still he was the boy's step father. "Welcome home. Your tuna is on the side."

"Thanks daddy." Izaya beamed squeezing his neck. "Has mom called yet?"

"No. Nothing yet." Just in case he checked his phone for a missed call, voicemail or text.

"My sisters?" Izaya cradled the brown paper bag and flopped down beside him.

"Kasuka is picking them up."

"Mm. Do you want any?"

"No thanks." Shizuo glanced at his new son wondering what the kid's real father was like for Izaya to get so attached to him.

"You don't like tuna?" Izaya probed leaning against his arm.

"I prefer sweet things." Shizuo answered with a shrug. "Don't ruin your dinner with that."

"Mom won't be home for another hour or so. You'll either need to learn to cook or be patient." Shizuo hadn't learnt either.

x-x-x

Kyouko came through the door about seven o'clock. Shizuo welcomed her home and received a grunt in reply. She looked tired and fed up.

"Where's dinner?" Kyouko asked.

Shizuo didn't answer feeling small. Her glare prompted a quick response. "I'm sorry. I can't cook."

"Of course you can't." Kyouko grumbled. "Can't cook and don't have a job. Why did I marry you?"

Shizuo kept quiet. He'd given her every chance to turn him down and reject the arrangement. She hadn't and he hadn't. He'd thought they'd grow to love one another. She was sleeping with him. Wasn't that progress?

"Forget it. I'll do everything like I usually do." Kyouko walked into the kitchen. "Why does my house smell of tuna? Izaya!"

Shizuo heard the teen come down the stairs. "Yes mom?"

"Why does my house smell of tuna?" Kyouko snapped. "I told you once a month or when you make your own money."

Shizuo sighed. "Sorry Kyouko-san, I brought it for him."

Kyouko turned her glare to him. "With your own money? I didn't think so. There are rules in my house Shizuo-kun, you'd better learn to follow them."

Shizuo nodded. "Sorry Kyouko-san."

"What is this crap? Pudding cups? Did you buy these too? What is the point of me working to support this family if you're only going to spend my earnings on crap?"

"I brought those out of my own money."

Kyouko rounded on him. "What money? You're a freeloader. Why are all the men in my life so useless?"

x-x-x

Shizuo stayed out of his wife's way. She was scary when she was angry and his presence didn't help matters. Kyouko was right. He was useless and he didn't have a penny to his name other than a small amount of savings from his previous job and what his brother had snuck into his bank account.

Shizuo closed his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He wanted to switch on the light but was fearful Kyouko would chew him up about the electricity bill. He didn't need to worry. Like the night before Kyouko creeped into his room and made herself at home on his bed. In front of his eyes the screen lit up.

 _Sorry about earlier. Let me make it up to you._

Shizuo relaxed momentarily before Kuouko was riling him up making his blood travel south and his dick harden. She took him with her hand and with her mouth before sliding warm and wet onto him. Kyouko had more mood swings than he did.

Still he liked the sex, the way her smaller body pressed against his. Shizuo felt underneath her top smoothing over her soft skin until he found her bra. She didn't try to stop him. His hands slipped under the underwire leaving him bewildered. Where the hell had her breasts gone? He didn't say anything not wanting to irritate her. Instead he lightly pinched one of the nubs making sure he didn't hurt her. She squeezed him tightly holding onto his cock. Shizuo gasped smothering a moan.

 _I told you to let me do everything._

Shizuo groaned silently begging her to release him. Kyouko let up kissing him in apology. Shizuo relaxed back against the bed and let her do her thing. In the end it felt good.

x-x-x

"So how's married life?" Kasuka asked. It was a rare moment where the two of them were together. No. Not really. They were in his brother's nice shiny red sports car waiting for his step daughters outside the school.

"Confusing." Shizuo grumbled lighting a smoke.

"Do you want to elaborate?" His brother asked sounding like he didn't care at all. Shizuo knew otherwise.

"You want to hear about my love life?"

"I can tell it's bothering you."

Shizuo sighed taking another drag. "I'm either a maid, babysitter or a child to her. She won't say a word when we have sex and doesn't like the lights on."

"Too much information nii-san." Kasuka rolled his eyes.

"You asked." Shizuo grumbled.

"Not about the sex. I'm your little brother."

"You're not a mess up like me." Shizuo grumbled. "I can't do anything right, why did I think I could do marriage?"

"Nii-san..."

"Daddy!"

Shizuo jumped looking back. Izaya ran up to the car waving. Kasuka gave him a bewildered look.

"Daddy." Izaya hugged him and then jumped in the back seat. "Hi uncle Kasuka."

"You must be Izaya." Kasuka said. "Finished school for the day?"

"Something like that." Izaya grinned. "Don't worry daddy. Mom won't find out."

"Do you skip school a lot?" Kasuka asked.

"Only when I need to."

"More than nii-san when he was your age?"

Shizuo stubbed out his cigarette and tossed it. Kyouko didn't like him smoking and he didn't want to smoke around the kids. "Like you can remember seven years ago. You were too busy being scouted."

"Only because you threatened the guy. You could have been an idol." Kasuka shrugged.

"With my temper?" Shizuo snorted.

"If you were a woman that would have been hot. You would have been adored." Kasuka failed to hide the small twitch of his lips. "Instead you're married with kids."

"Thanks for the pep talk."

Izaya piped up in the back seat. "You don't like us daddy?"

Shizuo groaned. "Now look what you've done." He didn't know how to defend himself so he didn't.

"You know if you want a job I ran into Tom the other day." Kasuka didn't look at him tapping the steering wheel. "He asked how you were doing. Apparently there's space for another bodyguard."

"Another?" Shizuo asked hearing the hesitation. "He's already got one then?"

"Yes. But she isn't always there."

"She? Who..." Shizuo shook his head. "Oh no. No way."

"It's a job." Kasuka pressed. "Besides you wouldn't get fired. Tom is your friend."

"I have enough to deal with." Shizuo grumbled. "I'm married."

"Daddy? Is something wrong?" Izaya asked.

"No. Nothing. Your sisters should be out soon."

"Apparently Vorona has a boyfriend now." Kasuka continued. "It shouldn't be awkward."

"Thanks but no thanks." Shizuo grumbled.

"Okay. Suit yourself. Enjoy the housework."

Shizuo sighed. "Shouldn't you be acting your age?"

"Daddy, who's Vorona?" Izaya asked leaning over him.

"No one."

"Nii-san's first crush." Kasuka divulged. "Don't worry nothing happened. He wouldn't cheat on your mother."

x-x-x

Nothing had ever or wasn't going to happen. Vorona was no longer part of his life. They'd been budding friends but that was it. Yet Shizuo felt guilty going back home to Kyouko. Vorona was the same age as him and he wanted to see her again. She had a boyfriend, it was fine. When they'd been together it was as equals. They'd had the same coloured hair, she'd shown skills on par with his strength and most of all they had the same sweet tooth.

Shizuo sighed hearing the door open. He was laying on his side listening to Kyouko make her way to the bed. He didn't feel like doing it, but that was what came with their marriage. When she touched him he still managed to get it up.

Kyouko lay beside him, her flat chest pressed against his back. Her delicate finger tips brushed over his underwear stroking the bulge that had risen. Her breath ghosted against his ear. Shizuo shivered liking how she was in control and knew what she wanted but hated that the moment he touched her she'd slap him away. Kyouko fondled him inching his underwear down his thighs and clutched his cock in her hand. She'd been quiet at dinner staring at her phone. It looked like she was okay now.

Her hair tickled his cheek as she kissed him full on the mouth. Shizuo joined in as much as he could without being pushed away. "Ow." Shizuo winced in surprise. Kyouko's fingers brushed against his ass. "Kyouko-san..."

His eyes widened caught off guard by the new touch. It was different than usual. It took a moment to realise her finger had slipped all the way inside. "Kyouko-san. Wait."

 _You don't like it?_ Flashed in his face.

Shizuo groaned. He hadn't realised his wife was...kinky? She was still going touching places that made him melt. Shameful considering she sounded just fine.

"Oh. Not there." Shizuo pressed his hands between his legs. Kyouko spread him open. "Kyouko-san. It feels strange. I'm not sure-"

 _Keep your voice down_. Flashed up.

Shizuo sighed muffling his voice. It felt good but wrong. Suddenly there was something fat inside him, hot and rigid fighting for space between his inner walls. "What? No!" Shizuo groaned. He was pressed against the bed something hot and heavy inside him. Kyouko was holding him down controlling whatever it was. The bed started to creak getting louder with every thrust.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, his head buried in the pillow. It was embarrassing but it felt good. She'd never seen him as a man. A child or perhaps a monster but never a man. Shizuo cried out and light filled the room.

It was a surprise so he looked. Shizuo blinked seeing Kyouko standing at the door one hand on the switch. Izaya smiled at him hands on his hips.

Shizuo couldn't think of anything to say. He knew it was Izaya on top of him but his mind refused to process it. Kyouko stood at the door arms crossed. He'd cheated on her. Unintentionally but he'd still cheated...with her son.

"…" What was he supposed to say about that?

"Izaya, what did I tell you about the noise? The girls have school tomorrow. As do you. Don't stay up too late. Shizuo-kun do try and keep it down." Kyouko flicked the switch and closed the door.

Shizuo lay on the bed mind reeling. What the hell had just happened?

End


	86. Durarara does drag

Title:- Durara does drag

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- T

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, cross dressing

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya is on a mission to keep his job.

Cold silence. Izaya can feel the oxygen freeze around him quicker than an explosion of liquid nitrogen. Shiki is laid back waiting for an answer in his impeccable Snow white suit. The man won't repeat the question and Izaya doesn't want to push his buttons. He's an information broker not an undercover cop. Yet that's what Shiki is asking for. A spy. The danger is very real but right now he's a little danger shy. Coming that close to a knife puts a lot into perspective namely immortality and vulnerability. Any other time and Izaya would we jumping at the chance to get out of the office.

"Okay. What do you need me to do?"

Shiki nods acknowledging his agreement. Like he had a choice. He still had a knife wound in his side. Without the underground's protection he'd be on an early course to Valhalla.

"It's an easy job but none of my men have the...body or the ethereal looks." Shiki looks him up and down not in a pervy way but appraising him for his worth. "One of our main sources has betrayed the group. He was the middle man getting the merchandise from the supplier. He's now hijacked billions worth."

Izaya nods. He'd already known that but saying it to Shiki wasn't going to grade his report card any higher. "You want me to track him down?"

"No." Shiki leans forward fingers steepled. "With your injury you're a liability. I want you to get in with the sellers. There are various groups of prostitutes, gangs and the obvious. The ones I want you to blend in with work at Flourish."

Izaya blinked caught unaware. For once there was a name he didn't know. He'd assumed he'd be cross dressing. Wisely he kept silence.

"As I'm sure you're aware," Izaya felt the accusing sting of Shiki's words "Flourish is run by drag queens or cross dressers. I want you to integrate with them and find out who is the dealer. Any questions?"

Izaya read the don't ask me questions face. "No. I know what to do. I'll find the dealer."

Shiki nodded. "Good. Because if you fail I'll have to look for another informant."

Izaya nods unable to decipher if he's been given a fired threat or a death threat. His side twinges promising not to make the same mistake. He should have stayed in the shadows working his human puppets behind the scenes. Instead he'd craved the limelight and that had almost been his downfall.

x-x-x

Izaya is dead. Well technically he's in a hospital out of town. No one but Shiki knows he's up and awake. That's the way it should be. In front of him are the tools of his temporary new trade. Kanra comes to life.

Looking in the mirror Izaya can't help but be disappointed. He looks like a cross dresser even with his ethereal looks as Shiki pointed out. His long wig keeps sliding off his head, his makeup looks like he was attacked by a clown gun and now his tights were ripped. The dress he had on hung from his frame like a bin bag. Perfect.

Flourish was hidden deep within the seedy red district. As Izaya he would never have been able to touch it. As Kanra they would welcome him with open arms. It was annoying waddling in three inch heels and trying to keep the thong out of his ass.

The building itself was plain looking like a newly shut down shop. The wood was painted black and only the silver embellishment of flowers gave it away. Izaya pushed the door open slipping inside. His heels clicked against the marble floor. In one direction there were cheers and wolf whistles. In another there was silence.

Curiosity killed the informant. Izaya took off his heels and slid towards the noise. Past the expensive gaudy furniture and into another room. Izaya's eyes widened seeing the sheer size of the room filled with him humans. The centre stage commanded their attention. It looked like a runway of some sort with a strippers pole.

The cross dresser went back behind the curtain and the crowd fell silent waiting with bated breath. Izaya watched them scramble over each other trying to get to the front.

"Presenting the blonde bombshell herself Shizuka!"

Izaya glanced up at the screens recognising the cross dresser immediately. It was the eyes. Maybe if he hadn't known that he'd never be able to tell that was the fortissimo up there. Shizuo or Shizuka worked the stage like a pro inciting more cheers and affection from the crowd. Izaya turned away and quickly left the room.

"Fuck." He cursed. Shizuo was here. How hadn't he known that? The idiot protozoan would ruin everything.

"Izaya-san?"

Not Shizuo. Izaya turned around seeing a young woman with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Izaya-san, you can't be here. What if Shizuo-san sees you?"

Mikado. The dollars' leader did drag too? Who else would he find in this place?

"Mikado-kun, what are you doing here?"

"It's Mika-chan here." Mikado took his hand and dragged him away from the screaming crowd. "Shizuka-san is the finale of the show. We don't have much time."

Izaya stared at the teen seeing how it was supposed to be done. The dress was small and padded, long legs were accompanied with blue heels and a small blue band in his hair. Dark innocence.

"Shizu-chan is here?" Izaya gasped.

Mikado sighed. "You came from the main hall. I know you saw him. What are you doing here?"

Mikado dragged him into a large dressing room. Izaya quickly counted six mirrors. The teen closed the door placing his hands on his hips.

Izaya couldn't see the teen selling drugs so he made an ally. "One of you crossdressers-"

"Drag queens." Mikado interrupted. "You just pissed Shizuka-san off."

"Drag queens." Izaya corrected. "One of you is selling drugs. I need to find out who it is." Mikado's eyes lit up.

"We're supposed to be a family here but I'll help you. I'm a little too new at this but I'll be your drag mom."

Izaya raised a brow.

"I'll show you the ropes, how to dress and do your makeup. I was taught by the best."

"And that was..."

Mikado smiled. "Shizuo-san. He's my drag mom."

Izaya nodded. Of course he was. "How long have you been here?" He asked wincing as Mikado scrubbed the gunk from his face.

"Coming up to a year now. Stay still." Mikado groaned. "What did you use?" The teen rummaged through the drawers pulling out vibrant blue contact lenses. "Put them in."

Izaya did so choking on the perfume he'd just been doused with. He looked and smelt worse than when he came in. He could see the reason for the teen's panic when the door opened and Shizuo walked in.

He or she looked like a ray of sunshine. The hair long and blonde, the dress golden fitting all curves and the makeup smoky.

"Mika-chan what are you doing?"

Mikado immediately turned tearful. "Sorry mama. You were on stage I only wanted to help."

Izaya looked at the side of his enemy he'd never knew. Right now his brows were pinched. "You know all new auditions go through proper procedure."

"I know." Mikado hung his head mournfully.

"Don't cry. You didn't put your waterproof on." Shizuo spoke gently. "I'll handle this. Make sure everyone leaves. I don't want any surprises."

"Yes mama."

Like that his ally was gone and he was stuck with his enemy.

"Sorry, she's still new at this." Shizuo sighed. "What's your name?"

"Chrome." Izaya abandoned Kanra not knowing how many of his other clients could be here.

"Okay, Chrome-chan. I'm Shizuka. I'm the owner of this establishment." Izaya tried not to look shocked. Shizuo owned the place? "I'll show you the basics and then you're free to pick who you like as support. Most of the girls are friendly. First you'll need to bathe and wash that stench away. Mika-chan gets a little too enthusiastic at times."

Izaya coughed. "She meant well." Better to play nice especially if the brute owned the place.

"Okay, so you plan on lodging or commuting from home?" Shizuo asked smiling. It gave Izaya chills.

"I'm lodging. If that's okay. I don't have much..." Izaya kept himself shy and demure. It seemed to work.

"That's okay. We'll find something for you to do. You'll find girls come and go in this place." Shizuo sighed wistfully. "Okay so what do you know about drag?"

Izaya shrugged. "The clothes and makeup?"

Shizuo tilted his head long hair falling over one shoulder. "You've got a lot to learn. Come on, I'll show you around."

x-x-x

"Mika-chan,"

"Hi mama." Mikado grinned giving a small wave.

Shizuo smiled fondly. "Do you mind sharing a room with Chrome-chan?"

"I'm sure we'll get along."

"Good. Have fun."

Izaya glanced back incredibly watching Shizuo strut down the hall. "This is a set up, ne?"

The teen smiled. "No set up Chrome-san. You're the one intruding."

Izaya closed the door. "That was Shizu-chan!"

"She prefers Shizuka. Don't call mama names, you'll make enemies that way." Mikado sighed. From what he'd seen that was true.

Izaya took his time wandering around the room trying to figure out what he had walked into. The closet drew his attention full to brim of clothes. "These are all yours?"

"Presents from mama and the girls. I tried making one or two but failed miserably." Mikado explained spinning on the spot. "Mama made this one. It's my favourite."

Izaya nodded sitting on the bed. So he'd walked in on a close knit family. He'd have to play his part or be discovered.

"Your makeup looks better." Mikado smiled.

"Shizu-chan did it."

"Admit it you're impressed."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Given that he's apparently being doing it for seven years he should be good at it. Who's the actual owner?"

"Mama Shizuka."

Izaya didn't believe that for a second. Shizuo was a figure head there was someone else hiding behind the scenes. "Why did you agree to help, Mika-chan?"

"For mama." Mikado said quietly joining him on the bed. "I don't want anyone to hurt her or this place. This is my home."

"This is your home and you what? Sell yourself? Strip? You should be in school Mika-chan not allowing yourself to be exploited."

"You know nothing about us Chrome-san." Mikado whispered coldly. "Mama isn't like that."

x-x-x

Izaya spent the rest of the day in his new room talking to himself since Mikado had gone silent on him. It looked like the fortissimo had snaked his way into the teen's head. He hadn't thought the brute was capable of something like that.

"You're wrong." Mikado finally spoke up. "Come to dinner. You'll see the main family."

Izaya raised a brow. "So Shizu-chan makes you gather around a table to eat?"

"No. We can eat wherever we want. Some of us choose to sit with mama."

"Eating with Shizu-chan, I'd rather starve."

"Suit yourself."

x-x-x

Izaya didn't go and no one came to chase him. His curiosity however made him fashionably late where he could see a small group of six already eating. "Chrome-chan, hungry?" Shizuo asked with a smile.

"A little." Izaya sat down opposite Mikado. Maybe he could get information from his new partner sitting next to him.

Dinner was normal. As normal as it could for six crossdressers. There was Shizu-chan, Mika-chan, Ami, Mia, silver and Blossom. They all seemed happy enough. Silver was the only one that took his wig off. No one seemed to mind.

"Blossom-chan, I need you to look after the bar tonight."

"Yes mama."

"Are you going to perform again tonight mama?" blossom asked.

"We'll do it." Ami and Mia said in unison. Twins? Hard to tell with their different styles.

"If you want to." Shizuo shrugged smiling.

"I'll help too." Mikado piped up. Izaya raised a brow to the teen.

Shizuo nodded. "Okay, you can help Chrome-san. You need to make her feel welcome."

"Yes mama."

x-x-x

"You're upset." Izaya said when they were alone. Dinner had been uneventful.

"Mama didn't let me help. Again." Mikado scowled. "Here mama said to give you a breast plate."

Izaya glanced at it. "It's on the flat side."

"It's supposed to be proportionate to your body."

"Shizu-chan is huge."

Mikado scowled again. "Mama looks perfect."

Izaya shrugged. "So there's only six of you?"

"No. There are the ones who commute from home, the part timers and the ones that arrive every now and then."

Izaya nodded "Does Shizu-chan have a list or something? Surely he'd know if someone was doing something bad?"

"Not mama. Her character is open, a little air-headed and trusting."

"Is she was so trusting why did you need to douse me in perfume? Even my nose was offended."

The teen shrugged. "I wasn't sure how mama would react to her worst enemy. But you can see you're just like us. Just ask for the information."

So he did.

x-x-x

Shizuo gave him free reign of the office. He'd spun a story about wanting to create his character but not clash with anyone else. Now Izaya was standing in the office alone with all the needed information around him.

The room had no window just an extra strong light. The wall that looked like it had been blocked up was covered in photos proudly pinned up. Izaya looked over them seeing Shizuo smiling. There was an array of different guys the blond posed with. Izaya found one where Shizuo was a teenager. He stood next to a beautiful woman with fiery red hair looking shy.

"Find anything?" Izaya shook his head turning to face Shizuo. He didn't see any accusations.

Shizuo bustled over to the desk he hadn't yet tackled and pulled open the drawer. "I keep them in here Chrome-chan."

Izaya glanced at the files and then at Shizuo's smiling face. It wasn't a trap. "Who is this woman?"

"That's my mama." The blonde gushed proudly. "She's the one who introduced me. It was her place to start with. When I decide it's enough I'll have to pick a replacement too."

"So your mama doesn't cross dress anymore?"

"No, she's gone now."

"The interior is high class." Izaya changed the subject seeing Shizuo wilt. The woman in red was important. "It's different to the outside."

"We didn't want anyone wandering in. The only ones that can find this place are the ones searching for it. That was the previous mama's wishes."

"Makes sense." It kept everyone safe and he certainly hadn't known. Shizuo didn't look bothered though. He'd have to question Mikado on that later.

"Everyone here is happy so I guess so. I'll leave you too it." Shizuo smiled at him in a ditzy airhead kind of way. Izaya stared after him for moments before taking the information he was after.

x-x-x

"You look confused." Mikado grinned spraying blue streaks in his long black wig.

"Shizu-chan let me take the info." Izaya sat up tossing the file down on the bed. "It was like he didn't care. You're letting that protozoan take care of you?"

"It's not that he doesn't care." Mikado came to the blond's defence again. It was getting a little tedious. "Shizuka is a character Heiwajima-san created. She trusts everyone, she's protective and treats us all like family. You saw how she was with me. If I need anything I take a cab or have one of the others take me. I have an escort to school and back. This is the furthest into the red district."

"Shizu-chan doesn't escort you?" Izaya asked. Protecting the teen would be easy for the monster.

"No. Mama doesn't use strength." Mikado choked out.

Izaya raised a brow. Shizuo didn't have his strength? "So what you're saying is Shizu-chan is nothing but a naive vulnerable crossdresser when he's here?"

"And more." Mikado scowled. "You're the intruder here. Remember that Chrome-san."

x-x-x

Mikado was either avoiding him or giving him a frosty reception. Izaya noticed Shizuo or Shizuka's concern. The brute had always been sharp and unpredictable. The teen was currently at school and he was dodging Shiki because there was nothing to report.

For the week he'd been at Flourish, Izaya had subtly probed silver and the twins. All three of them worshipped the ground Shizuo's heels walked across. Mikado had the same result with the other one. That meant the brute's inner circle was innocent.

Izaya sighed pouring himself a drink behind the bar. He wouldn't touch the strong liquid inside, it was only a way to check if anything was hidden.

"Everything okay, Chrome-chan?"

"Yes mama." Izaya answered woodenly raising his glass.

"Mika-chan mentioned you were having issues."

Izaya perked up leaning across the bar. The underwire bra was cutting into his ribs and the corset like dress wasn't doing anything helpful for his healing wound. "Issues?" He asked innocently.

"Chrome-chan we except all types here. Mika-chan mentioned you were running from something. I won't question what but if you want to talk you can come to me." Shizuo said softly smiling at him. "Take a look in the dress room, they'll be something that doesn't aggravate your wound."

Izaya clenched his fists. Mikado had snitched. What else had the teen said? Had he been right to call him an ally? "Thanks mama." Damn it gave him chills saying that.

"Oh and Chrome-chan." Shizuo grinned over his shoulder. "Ask Mika-chan to show you how to tuck. You're showing a bit too much."

x-x-x

Izaya confronted the teen as soon as they were alone. Mikado wasn't even out of uniform when he began. "What did you tell Shizu-chan?"

Mikado looked at him calmly albeit with a small smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. "I told mama you had a bandage and might be hurt."

Izaya sat down feeling the soft black material caress his sides. "Don't tell him anything else."

The teen shrugged taking off his shirt and immediately reaching for a bra. "I won't. I don't want mama to know who you are either."

Izaya nodded helping Mikado with the clasp. "Shizu-chan suggested I ask you how to tuck."

Mikado grinned. "I thought you didn't need my help anymore? You could get all you need from the internet?" Izaya waited for the teasing to pass. Blue eyes flicked down to his crotch and back up. "You need to hide your dick."

x-x-x

Izaya shuffled up to Shizuo who was wearing a short pink dress. He'd done as the teen had instructed but it felt awkward like he was fucking himself. No wonder Shizuo was quiet.

"First tuck?" Shizuo asked smiling, always smiling. "Nice dress."

The worst thing was the blond sounded genuine. This really was Shizuka. Izaya had a feeling he could take off the wig and reveal himself and the blond wouldn't care, probably wouldn't recognise him. Mikado had told him Shizuo didn't seek him out when out of drag.

"Yeah. Feels weird." Izaya mumbled. He felt like the weakest dressed as a girl. Characters were his forte on getting information but he couldn't compare to Shizuka.

"You'll get used to it." Shizuka smiled knowingly. "Did Mika-chan teach you how to walk too?"

Izaya returned the smile with a small shrug. "No. Are you?"

"I don't think you need it. You're a natural." Shizuka smiled. She smiled a lot. "Just be careful in those heels."

"Thanks for the warning." Izaya grinned.

x-x-x

Izaya was finding the new side of Shizuo both intriguing and a lot kinder. Shizuka loved everyone. She was naive and positive. Her sunny disposition lit up Flourish and charged everyone in range. Her laughter was infectious and the way she glided and strut across the stage in hot pink heels was nothing short of inspiring.

Izaya found his gaze and attention gravitating to the blonde who wasn't afraid to dance and flirt. She was happy and everyone else was happy to be around her. The monster didn't exist here. So neither did Izaya. He'd fully step into his character Chrome like the others had done. Maybe then he'd find the culprit Shiki was looking for.

But he didn't get a chance. No sooner had he made the vow to himself, all lights came on and the music cut. The doors opened and uniformed police stormed the stage. They weren't strippers. It didn't take long for the audience to work that out.

Izaya glanced at the stage watching as a clueless Shizuka was placed in handcuffs and led away. She didn't fight not like Shizuo would have. Everyone would know the blond's orientation and know what he did behind closed doors. To make matters worse Shiki stood in the shadows watching the grab.

Hurrying across the room Izaya closed in on Shiki. Only he wasn't alone. Mikado stood next to yakuza out of drag. Both of them looked at him as he approached. "Orihara, you look ridiculous. I gave you a job to do. Ryugamine good job."

Mikado smiled and nodded looking anything but innocent. Izaya didn't know what to say. The teen had been protective of Shizuka.

Shiki left without another word. Izaya spun on his heel guilty as Shizuka was led past him. He felt a tug on his hair. A harsh rip that tore his wig and pins free. A sharp gasp sounded behind him. Mikado. "Izaya Orihara?"

Izaya flinched seeing his wig in the teen's hair. He'd fallen for a character. He'd lost Shiki's trust and a chance to be friends with Shizuka. He couldn't look up and meet Shizuka's eyes. He could feel her gaze on him. The doors closed and a hand rested on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't let yourself be exploited, Chrome-san." Mikado smiled but his eyes were cold. "I think you should leave my home before the others find out what you've done."

"I haven't done anything, Mikado-kun." Izaya sighed.

"You're the intruder." Mikado whispered before wailing loud and pointing to him. "Chrome-san betrayed mama!"

Izaya took one look at the crowd heading for him and bolted. He'd been a fool and lost his place.

End


	87. Full to burst

Title:- Full to burst

Pairing:- Izuo, Simon x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own durarara

Summary:- Shizuo is stuffed.

Shizuo didn't ask for it. It just happened. But he didn't tell his boyfriend of three years and he couldn't break the language barrier to get his message across to the other one. Technically he was cheating on either one since Simon had been touching him since he left high school. They weren't really relationships, just sex. With food. A lot of food.

Shizuo groaned rolling out of bed at the sound of the doorbell ringing incessantly. His thick ankles supported the bulk of his weight as he shuffled out of the bedroom and to the door. It was locked. Not by choice. Izaya had installed the lock lecturing about how he wouldn't survive a gunshot to the head. Twisting the lock and flicking the chain he opened the door shuffling back a little.

"Shizu-chan! I'm back." Izaya announced happily throwing the door open. "Did you miss- looks like it. Comfort eating again?"

Shizuo flushed looking down at his pudgy belly that ballooned slightly and hung over his waistband. That was Simon. The man loved to eat and cook and make sure he was fed. Given by what else Simon could stuff him with, the food was the painless option.

Izaya closed the door kicking off his shoes and skipping towards the bedroom. Shizuo followed the trail of his boyfriend's clothes as they came off littering the floor. He didn't try to pick them up. Too much movement and not enough space in his boxers.

"Hurry it up fat ass." Izaya called teasingly. Shizuo let it go knowing he deserved it. He was just as wide as he was tall. Except thanks to his strength and temper his arms were slim but muscular and his thighs were lean. It was just his face that had gotten fat, his pregnant looking belly and the two sacks of fat resting on top. His butt might have gotten a little plumper too.

The bed dipped, creaked and almost screamed under his weight. Izaya was naked resting against his pillows like a model. Shizuo was the elephant in the room wincing at every groan of his poor bed. It was only six months old.

"When's it due?" Izaya teased.

Shizuo hovered over his boyfriend choosing to roll at his side rather than crush the flea.

"Found your dick yet?" Izaya kissed him palming the organ he hadn't been able to see. It was there, he could fumble for it when he needed a piss. "Do I need to buy you a new set of scales or did these ones survive?"

"They survived." Shizuo moaned breathlessly.

"That's something then." Izaya's other hand rested on where his waist used to be. "Look at these rolls. Did you eat another bakery?"

Russian sushi. Shizuo almost answered but Izaya knew he didn't like fish. Simon got discounts and freebies everyday. Half of those ended up in his gut. The pudding cups didn't help. Neither did the little treats Izaya brought him.

"Do you like having this blubber, Shizu-chan?" Izaya patted his fat watching it jiggle.

"No." It just happened. He didn't like having something else people could pick on him for.

"Are you sure?" Izaya grabbed his chest. "Look you've got boobs. Look how they fill my hands. You don't like me touching your moobs?"

Shizuo blushed. He liked it when Izaya touched him anywhere.

"Look at this fat ass. Is the toilet still in one piece? Ooh no thunder thighs this time." Izaya pinched his cheeks. "Aw look at these hamster cheeks."

Shizuo lowered his head in shame. It was an unfortunate re occurrence every time Izaya went on a business trip. He'd hang out with Simon more and end up like a blimp.

Izaya sighed kissing his cheek. "I'm putting you on a strict regime Shizu-chan. We'll get you thin again."

Shizuo nodded gratefully. He'd do whatever to shift the extra pounds. Besides that Izaya's exercises weren't punishing.

"Go shower. Wash out your creases." Shizuo moved as quickly as he could. Four hours sex, a nap, eating a filling healthy meal and then a run around their home town. Then repeat. That was what his boyfriend had in store for him.

x-x-x

Less than a week later Shizuo's skin was glowing and he could wear his old clothes again. The fact that Kasuka had brought him two different sizes of bartender uniforms said a lot about his drastic weight changes. His abs were toned, moobs gone and his ass rock solid.

Shizuo was happy to be back to normal. He was happy Izaya was back, although the informant was a little busy. With a small hidden smile the lithe blond wandered down the street as the sun started to dip. As always he ended up walking past Russian sushi. He'd tried again and again to avoid Simon but his body was a glutton for punishment.

As usual the bigger man was outside with a sandwich board. "Shizuo!" Then he was caught. "Come. Free sushi."

"No, Simon I-"

"Skin and bones." Simon scolded ushering him inside. Shizuo sighed wishing the man wasn't on par with his strength. The place was empty and the old man was laying the left overs on a tray. Several trays.

"Make sure you lock up." The old man said leaving through the back. Shizuo blushed wondering if the man knew what they did after hours.

"Good night." Simon called stacking the trays. Shizuo groaned filing down to the end table. Simon laid out their dinner pushing a small plate of two sushi rolls towards him. If only it stopped there.

Simon pulled him into his lap, groping his behind. Shizuo squirmed knowing exactly where it was going. Popping the two rolls into his mouth, the blond chewed and swallowed patting his stomach. "I'm full."

"No. Need to eat." Simon stabbed a piece of salmon and brought it to his lips. Shizuo opened his mouth taking a small bite. Simon's other hand wandered up his shirt. "Skin and bone."

x-x-x

Couldn't be avoided. Shizuo groaned weakly resting against Simon's bare chest unable to move. His belly was full. He'd eaten so much he was going to be sick. After his meal Simon had stuffed him with his horse sized cock. Shizuo kept still his ass sore and still housing the thick length.

No sex with Izaya. For three days at least. Shizuo had never felt so loose. Simon held him finishing what was left. The chopsticks occasionally touched his lips but he shook his head turning the offering away.

As long as he didn't move nothing would happen. Simon was a beast. A deceptive wolf in a big sheep's clothing. Shizuo whimpered a little counting every swallow. Soon he'd find himself on the tatami mat again and Simon wouldn't stop now until the animal in him was sated.

x-x-x

Thank fuck they didn't live together. Shizuo managed to wash out his ass before stumbling gingerly into bed where he remained for the next day and a half. His meals were the array of junk food stuffed under the bed for emergencies like post Simon fucking.

Shizuo gorged himself on what could fit in his hand. By the time he'd demolished one pack he was already moving onto the next.

Another day and half later Izaya came knocking. Shizuo pulled himself out of bed and went to let him in. "I brought lunch. But it looks like you've eaten."

Shizuo wiped the crumbs from his mouth and brushed the rest from his shirt. "A snack." He mumbled pathetically.

"Junk food isn't a snack." Izaya reprimanded. "Have an apple or something."

"I guess."

"When was the last time you went out? You're not becoming a shut in are you?" Izaya teased but Shizuo knew he was genuinely worried. The flea had an aversion to bullying, even for him.

"Two days ago."

"See it's not healthy. Let's eat and then we'll go for a walk. Or a run." Izaya added. They didn't do soppy romance.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. Let me take a shower."

Izaya grinned. "I'll join you."

Shizuo nodded again. He didn't feel sore anymore. It should be okay, they never just showered together.

x-x-x

Izaya was clingy. Shizuo had gotten used to his boyfriend's affection as well as the heavy weight in his ass. Izaya liked to keep his dick warm and keep him from going anywhere- like the fridge or anywhere that had food. Thanks to Simon Izaya thought he was a pig that raided the cupboards and fridge in the middle of the night.

The remainder of his snacks had already been tossed. Shizuo sighed poking his belly. He'd gotten a little pudgy but thanks to Izaya he could work it off as quickly as it went on.

"Shizu-chan, stop fidgeting." Izaya grumbled.

"I'm trying." Shizuo grumbled back.

His boyfriend sighed. "Come here."

Shizuo gently lifted his leg over Izaya's and pulled himself up so he was laying on his boyfriend's chest. Izaya slowly rocked his hips thrusting into him. Shizuo found it relaxing closing his eyes. Maybe he needs reassurance that Izaya wouldn't leave him.

x-x-x

A month later Izaya went on another business trip leaving his bed cold and empty. Shizuo sighed trying to cope without his boyfriend. For the first day it went okay. Then slowly it sank in and his mood dipped.

Russian Sushi became his destination without a thought. Shizuo met the gaze of his other lover and followed the big man inside. Izaya was an informant. Why did he need to go on so many business trips?

"Shizuo sad?" Simon asked cupping his chin in one meaty hand. "Eat sushi."

Shizuo sighed. "Yeah." Eating was Simon's solution to everything. Fucking was Izaya's solution to everything. Slumping down he didn't react when Simon pulled him into his lap caught between fondling and feeding him. It was always the same but until his boyfriend came back it was all he had.

Shizuo looked at the man and kissed him. Simon pushed him away. "Shizuo. Mouth for eating."

"Yeah. Sorry." He missed Izaya.

x-x-x

Izaya pulled his kimono tighter walking out into the hot spring. To start with it had been difficult to recognise the yakuza handler without the white suit and black shirt. Now he could pick the man from a crowd.

Shiki looked him up and down before going back to drinking his sake. Izaya stood at the edge of the spring letting the pointed stones stab into the bottom of his feet. Throwing his shoulders back he let the kimono slide from his arms pooling at the edge.

"Don't take all day." Shiki reprimanded.

Izaya grinned stepping into the hot water. Well it would be if his boyfriend ever found out what he was doing but as much as he enjoyed and loved the protozoan, Shizuo was an idiot that didn't have the faintest idea of his infidelity.

Shiki continued drinking from the small cup. Izaya sidled closer licking his lips. The older man was wiry but had muscle and knew how to use it. Taking the cup and the bottle Izaya set them back down on the small float and pressed flush against the older male.

"What did you tell Heiwajima?" Shiki asked initiating the kiss.

"Business trip." Izaya groaned palming Shiki's erection. "What did you tell Akabayashi-san?"

Shiki's hands cupped his buttocks pulling him closer. "Business trip."

Izaya chuckled tasting sake and sin. The high made him giddy, the heat rose to his cheeks. Clutching Shiki's shoulders Izaya threw his head back and gasped.

x-x-x

Shizuo cursed feeling like one of those oversized dogs that pounces on their owner. Picking his fat ass off Izaya, the blond struggled to right himself and check he hadn't turned his boyfriend into a pancake.

"Miss me, Shizu-chan?" Izaya grinned hopping up and brushing himself down. "You've been comfort eating again."

Shizuo folded his arms over his belly. Izaya led him through to the bedroom disrobed before they'd reached the bed.

And so it began again.

End


	88. Easy tips

Title:- Easy tips

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya's cocky mistake comes back to haunt him.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Shadowred._

Shizuo ignored the punch to the head knowing how much of restless sleeper his older lover was. The same with the kick to the back of his leg. It didn't hurt it was just annoying. "Shizu-chan the door." Izaya growled chomping on his ear. That one he felt given it was one of his many erogenous zones.

"Why can't you get it?" He was tired, overworked and needed sleep.

"You were the one that wanted a midnight snack and then fell asleep." Izaya shot back.

Ah that was right. He had ordered from a new desert bar that delivered. Dragging himself from the bed he walked the sleepiness off and headed for the door. Behind him Izaya wolf whistled and called for him to put some clothes on. Which was confusing given in a few minutes they'd only be off again.

The doorbell rang again as if the delivery boy couldn't wait to get home. Shizuo stretched his arms above his head and answered the door smothering a yawn. It was a teenager dressed in what looked like pink dungarees with the shop logo on the breast. In this case a cupcake. There was a matching pink cap explaining why the teen didn't want to linger.

The boy with short black hair and shocking blue eyes stared up at him. "Thank you for ordering from Sweet, creamy and delicious. Will you be paying by cash or card?"

Shizuo tilted his head. The boy was cute enough he wouldn't mind doing what was needed. "Cash come in." If anything the boy looked relieved and hurried inside looking around the penthouse apartment in wonder.

"Woah."

Shizuo nodded. It was big and spacious, that was all he cared about. "What's your name?"

"Oh, Mikado Ryugamine."

Shizuo nodded knowing he'd forget it moments later. Opening the allowance his lover gave him Shizuo fished out the correct amount. Turning around he caught the boy staring at his bare behind and blushing.

"Here you go. I need to give you a tip." Shizuo echoed the words he'd heard so many times before in the span of a year.

"Thank you." The boy smiled. Shizuo kissed him pulling him close. The boy was shocked for a moment before joining in. He wasn't so sleepy anymore flicking the buttons open on the dungarees. The teen pushed them down his legs and against his chest.

"You're sort of cute." Shizuo complimented. The boy reminded him of Izaya, if his lover had been younger and not in his thirties. "Where do you want it?" He asked guiding the teen's hand to his swollen arousal.

"Inside me." The teen groaned kissing him again. Shizuo nodded cupping the teen's buttocks.

"You're not a virgin are you?"

"Is that a problem?" The boy asked.

"No, it's-"

"Shizu-chan! What the fuck are you doing?" Izaya screeched standing in the doorway.

Shizuo blinked. He'd thought that was obvious. "I'm giving the delivery guy a tip."

Izaya stared at him, blinked and stared. More blinking. His lover groaned slapping himself in the face. "No, Shizu-chan."

"He was quick on delivery and risked walking around in those. He deserves a tip."

Izaya sighed striding over to grab his wallet and fished out a few bills, handing them to the teen. "Here. Get dressed, call a cab to pick you up and get out."

The teen took the money and hurried out the door half dressed. Shizuo watched until the door slammed. "Why are you angry?" He asked.

"Money Shizu-chan." Izaya pinched his ear dragging him back to the bedroom. "A tip is money."

Shizuo blinked in confusion. "But you-"

Izaya slapped him. Pushed him down on the bed and slapped across his backside.

"Why am I being punished?" He asked after another slap.

"For being a protozoan." Izaya growled. "Don't touch anyone except for me and don't let anyone else touch you." Slap "you" slap "are" slap "mine."

Shizuo jolted with each one. His face was heating up and not through pain. Like everything Izaya did to him it felt good. He just didn't understand what was wrong. His nineteen year old brain couldn't understand it.

 **One year ago**

Shizuo got expelled from school leaving him with nothing. His parents refused to support him if he didn't try to move on and they'd told his younger brother not to help as well.

Shizuo wasn't afraid of work. He wanted to. It was just the people around him and his temper. His first job was at Russian Sushi, a favour from a friend. He was to be a delivery boy. That suited him fine.

His first delivery was his last. Shizuo clutched the brown paper bag and trekked from Ikebukuro to Shinjuku. It was a special delivery one he couldn't afford to mess up. Shinjuku was out of the delivery area but they had a special service for one customer. He'd watched as it was packed. Tuna. That was it.

Shizuo flashed the card he'd been given to the guard in the lobby. The guy must have been important. Either way he was being paid extra, something his parents would be proud of.

The door was small and unassuming given that it was a penthouse apartment. Shizuo pressed the bell and waited staring into the small camera positioned on the door. A crackling came from the intercom next to the door.

 _"Who is it?"_

A man's voice. Shizuo leaned forward talking into the speaker. "Your delivery from Russian Sushi."

The speaker crackled again. _"Your name?"_

"Shizuo Heiwjima."

 _"Hold on."_

Shizuo stood at the door desperately needing a cigarette. It was a bad habit that had become an addiction. A painful one now that he didn't get pocket money.

 _"Shizuo Heiwajima, seventeen years old. Expelled from school for fighting. This is your first job."_

Shizuo shuddered glaring at the speaker. The way the man knew all about him gave him chills, but the door was already being unlocked and he was yanked inside. The lock clicked in place behind him and his customer Izaya Orihara stared down at him. Not too far since they were roughly the same height, the man was only just taller than him.

Red eyes. Shizuo hadn't seen them before but they suited the raven dressed in basic black and looking like he was in his twenties.

"Hand it over." Izaya gestured to the bag in his hand.

Shizuo did so still staring at the man, his instincts told him not to look away and run out of town. "...cash or card?" Shizuo asked steeling his voice.

"Cash." Izaya reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a few notes. Shizuo reached for it but the man grabbed his wrist. "I have a tip for you too."

Shizuo smiled pleased to get so much on his first day. He held out his hand waiting. Izaya smirked pulling him into a bedroom. "Uh...why do I need to-mmph."

That day Shizuo learnt what a tip was and just how generous Izaya was.

x-x-x

Shizuo was fired on the second day of his job at Russian Sushi. He'd been fine with the first three deliveries because they were all women. No tips there. The fourth was a large man that made his nose cringe at the stench. Quickly he handed the order over. At the mention of a tip he'd bolted forgetting to take the money. Simon couldn't protect him so he was fired.

His second job was as a window cleaner. Since he had stamina and wasn't afraid of heights it had been an easy choice. Unfortunately the windows he was given was very familiar. It was the building he'd lost his virginity in. Shizuo sighed deciding he wouldn't meet the man again.

Standing at the top of the building Shizuo looked down seeing how far he'd fall if the lift ever broke. Climbing into it he wrenched the lever letting the lift slowly descend. The metal mechanism holding him up was sturdy enough. Grabbing the cloth he set to work.

He'd managed the whole of one side before going back to the top and starting again. On this side though the window was open and izaya stood naked facing him. Shizuo stared his gaze dropping remembering how it had felt.

"...I need to clean the windows."

"You're a window cleaner now, Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah. Can you close your window?"

Izaya moved closer, there was no where he could go. "It's not the outside of the window that's a problem." Izaya crooked a finger ordering him inside the apartment. Shizuo looked dubiously at the windows.

"They look clean enough."

Izaya shut the window pointing at a spot. "Right there."

Shizuo stared at the space seeing it was spotless.

"That's where you'll come." Izaya whispered pressing him up against the glass. "See it'll be very dirty."

"Why?" The teen asked losing his shirt. Izaya's hand was already fondling between his legs.

"I own this entire building Shizu-chan. Can't I praise you for doing a good job?"

Shizuo swallowed. "Another tip?"

"Now you're getting it."

x-x-x

Shizuo was fired for not completing his task in the allotted time. The company didn't pay overtime so they got rid of him. A pattern was developing every time he got involved with Izaya Orihara. That was why he vowed never to meet the man again even if he did enjoy the tips.

This time I got a job in the cinema. All he had to do was stand there and check tickets. It was only a small place and the film wasn't one of the popular ones. Nevertheless it was easy, a little boring and there were no tips.

"Enjoy the film." Shizuo punched the ticket with his little toy and waved them on. It would be starting soon. The queue was now non existent.

When the film started Shizuo sealed the doors forbidding anyone else from entering. No one liked people walking in front of the big screen.

With his job done until the film was ended Shizuo sat down on one of the boxes he'd taken from the storeroom and waited. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps. Someone was always late.

"No more space." Shizuo shrugged glancing at the ticket.

"The lady out front sold me a ticket." A familiar voice answered. Shizuo groaned looking up at Izaya. He hadn't wanted to see him.

"I'll let you into the next one."

"That gives me an hour with nothing to do." Izaya murmured getting way too close. Shizuo shuddered at the hand on his cheek. "I should repay you Shizu-chan for being so thoughtful."

Shizuo opened his mouth to protest but his words were stolen by Izaya's tongue dancing in his mouth. Shizuo moaned clutching the front of Izaya's jacket.

x-x-x

Shizuo checked the address sighing in relief. Ikebukuro. The name on the order was Shinra Kishitani. He hoped the man didn't give tips. He'd had enough of those to last him a lifetime.

Knocking on the door he waited shifting the pizza box into his other hand. The door opened and his eyes met Izaya's deep reds. Shit. "Shinra, your pizzas here."

"Can you pay for it?" The man he assumed was Shinra called back. "And make sure you tip the guy stingy bastard."

Shizuo handed over the pizza and went to leave. "I'll have to owe you a tip, Shizu-chan. Can't have Shinra walking in on us now, can we?" Izaya blew him a kiss and closed the door.

The teen walked away pain free wondering when Izaya would show his generosity. His heart started throbbing the same way his dick was. Butterflies swarmed his belly leaving him in anticipation of what was coming.

x-x-x

Shizuo had expected to see Izaya again on his next job run. Again he'd been fired. The second customer of the night had pushed his buttons and he'd blown his top. His pay had been given to the man for hospital bills.

His parents were out on their anniversary leaving him home alone. Shizuo was relaxing on his bed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. When the door bell rang there was no one else to get it. Shizuo yawned going to answer the door.

"Hello Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo stumbled back in shock. The man knew where he lived? Izaya let himself in and closed the door. "Should we go to your room then?"

After that Izaya asked him out and they'd been living together ever since.

 **Present**

Shizuo moaned trapped underneath his lover. Izaya was heavy inside him rubbing against his insides teasingly. He didn't understand why he was being punished. Izaya had given him tips he was just doing the same.

Izaya pulled out and slammed in hard. Shizuo cried out shaking at the force. His lover was angry. But he loved that part of the older man as well.

 **End**


	89. Behind the ice

Title:- Behind the ice

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It's a hot day. Ice pops should help.

Requested by:- Shadowred

 _A/N:- I may have misunderstood your request. If so I'm sorry._

 _Dear diary,_

 _It's been a while. I know I promised a certain someone I wouldn't write any more but it's only nonsensical stuff. I'm not bottling things up like before. This is just a time killer. A lot have things have happened this year and it feels like things have finally settled down. I have more time on my hands than I know what to do with._

 _Ryo is now in full time school so I don't have to look after him all day. It looks like things have finally settled thanks to Emi. Emi has become completely independent and is becoming more and more like her father everyday. That's a little worrying but she has Renzo so I don't foresee her blackmailing her future husband...I hope._

 _There's a hole in our family where Iza-chan and Shi-chan are no longer with us. Their deaths took a toll and there's no one to replace them. We miss their warmth and energy everyday but it's the memories that stay with us. A while back Izaya was suffering from nightmares but after all I've put him through I'm not surprised. Sometimes he tries to be too strong and carry everything. I guess we're both still learning._

 _The good news is that the summer holidays start tomorrow. I'll have both my children with me. I have a feeling Emi will be with her boyfriend mostly but Ryo won't be going anywhere. Not when there's still the threat-_

Shizuo flinched hearing the key rattle in the lock. Quickly he tore the piece of paper from the notebook and tore it into pieces and then pieces again. Tiny squares littered the inside of the bin.

Leaving the bedroom he smiled at his husband ushering their two children inside. "We're home." All three of them announced in different ways.

Emi rushed over squeezing him and then vanished upstairs, where she would change out of her uniform and spend all her time on the phone until dinner.

Ryo ran over to him still so small. Shizuo scooped him up kissing his forehead. Ryo was smaller compared to the other boys in his class. There hadn't been any problems which he was thankful for. "Love you mama."

Shizuo smiled nuzzling his hair. "Where's my greeting?" Izaya whined joining them. Ryo flailed wanting to be let down. Shizuo set him on his feet watching as he hurried up the stairs. He'd be playing with his doll until dinner.

Izaya kissed his cheek moving to his lips and then his neck. His husband became more affectionate with every passing year. "Mm, I have the day off tomorrow."

Shizuo smiled rolling his eyes. "I thought you might."

"It's not just me. I gave leave to everyone who has a child." Izaya followed after him close enough to create friction.

"What about those that don't have children?" Shizuo asked filling up the kettle. Emi had asked for a proper drinks machine. They'd looked into it but Izaya had said no. The water shooting out was steaming hot. So they'd stuck with kettles. He had heard of a series of new vending machines placed around TGOI. Shizuo sighed feeling a pang. He had too much time on his hands. He'd thought more than once about asking Izaya for his old job back. But he knew things had changed. Rio was Izaya's secretary and his husband was in the middle of training Mikado.

"Then they don't have a reason to skip. Everything okay?"

"Hm? Yeah. All okay." Shizuo shrugged.

"Uh huh." Izaya said it in his I don't believe you voice. There wasn't much he could get away with these days. "I was thinking about a picnic tomorrow at our park."

Shizuo smiled. "It's not our park."

"It could be."

Shizuo had no doubt about that. He liked the idea of a picnic. With all of his friends having their own families it was hard to meet up these days. The only ones he'd consistently managed to stay in touch with was Mikado because he lived next door and Shinra when he went for check ups. His and Izaya's mutual friend was the one he trusted with his family's health.

"A picnic huh. This is starting to become a tradition."

Izaya nuzzled against him slipping an arm around his waist. "Keeping in touch is a good thing. I'll let the others know."

"It's too late for cherry blossoms." Shizuo shrugged.

"It will be hot though." Izaya grinned. "You look worried. Don't be. This is gonna be fun."

Shizuo blinked watching his husband skip away looking the same as he did years ago. Some people never grew up.

x-x-x

Last minute planning was never a good thing. At least it wasn't supposed to be. Izaya was sitting in the middle of their cuddle sofa with Emi and Ryo on either side. You'd think they were planning a festival.

"Bouncy castle." Ryo grinned.

So much for the picnic. Shizuo joined them on the sofa in the corner. Naturally Izaya noticed and crawled over to him eyes flicking from his shoulder to his lap. Lap pillow it was.

"Any ideas Shizu-chan?"

"Make sure everyone is kept cool and hydrated." Shizuo flicked Izaya's bangs slipping them through his fingers.

"First thing I put down. Any thing else?"

"Food?"

"The caterer can handle that."

Shizuo sighed. "Just don't go over the top."

Izaya gave him a full look of innocence. "Who me?"

x-x-x

Don't over do it. Shizuo was pretty damn sure he'd said that. No one else looked surprised at the small family picnic Izaya had planned. The entire park had been quarantined off with security guards around the perimeter.

A huge rainbow coloured bouncy castle loomed over them, next to that was the teacups. It was like a small fun fair. There was their usual spaces set out on blankets, then there was a large food tent and toilets. Not forgetting the ice-cream truck parked up and waiting.

"You didn't over do it at all did you?" Shizuo asked sarcastically.

His husband grinned. "Nope. I toned down a bit."

Shizuo rolled his eyes focusing on their friends' reactions. Bewildered, expectant, resigned. Mikado was smiling. The children however broke away from their parents and all ran towards the castle.

"I hope you didn't get too many sugary foods." Shizuo sighed. Ryo on sugar was not a good thing.

"Shizu-chan, I'm not crazy."

Shizuo followed the sensible adults who walked towards their children.

x-x-x

So it was fun and he did lose himself in catching up with his friends and family. It looked like everyone was maturing. Even Erika and that was saying a lot. Izaya and Masaomi on the other hand were on the bouncy castle.

Shizuo shook his head seeing them all having fun. But it was midday and the sun was at its peak. He'd lathered his entire family in sun cream-much to Izaya's delight- before they'd left. His husband as usual was wearing black but at least it was a t-shirt and shorts. Everyone else dressed lightly in bright colours.

Running a hand through his sweaty hair Shizuo excused himself from the group striding over to the ice-cream van. Vorona and Kadota left the food tent carrying bottles of cold water.

"Four please." Shizuo grimaced wanting to take his shirt off. He refrained not wanting to show his scar and despite not having breasts there was the belief they should be covered.

"Ice-cream, ice pops or frozen bananas?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Ice pops." They were easier to carry without getting the cream over his hands.

"Flavour?"

"Any." He didn't particularly care as long as he had something to suck on in this heat.

Taking his four wrapped ice pops, Shizuo crossed the park standing at the edge of the castle. Emi noticed him first sliding down to join him. Ah. He should have got one for Renzo too. Stupid.

"Thanks mom." Emi kissed his cheek. "Ren-kun, let's take a walk." She called putting her flip flops back on.

Izaya came up to him watching the pair walk away with narrowed eyes. "Where are they going?"

"I forgot to get Renzo an ice pop." Shizuo sighed handing Izaya one. Ryo noticed the rest of his family wasn't on the castle and scrambled off in fright.

Together the three of them walked to their blanket underneath the large tree. Well he had to carry Ryo. Izaya held the ice pops. As they sat down everyone else went to get one.

Shizuo tore the wrapper off of his popping it straight in his mouth. The cold spread across his lips so quickly he recoiled, instead poking at the top with his tongue until he got used to it. With a few pokes the frosty layer was gone and vibrant red shone through. Placing the thawed tip on his mouth the blond sucked happy with his treat.

His tongue flicked out licking slowly along the cold length watching it thaw becoming a bright mix of red and orange. Satisfied with his work Shizuo licked his way up and sucked happily on the tip flicking his tongue like a cat.

The problem was that the bottom needed his attention too. Now that the whole thing has thawed a ring around the bottom was melting. Shizuo watched the coloured drop hit his hand and try to run down his skin. Quickly he darted down catching the stray drop on his tongue. He'd just brought the white shorts he was wearing. Rolling his tongue around the bottom, the blond returned to sucking the top.

Shizuo licked his lips looking up to check on his family. Ryo was eating his with Akio resting in his lap. Emi and Renzo were sitting further away and Izaya was staring at him, ice pop melting over his hand.

"Hey, its melting." Shizuo didn't have any tissues so he leaned forward licking the droplets away.

Izaya continued to stare. "The worst part is you're not even aware of what you're doing."

Shizuo tilted his head. "Hah?"

Izaya shook his head leaning forward, mouth against his ear. "The only thing you should be sucking like that is me."

Shizuo gasped backing away and looking worriedly at Ryo. His son was oblivious. "You can't say stuff like that!"

"Then stop with the food porn." Izaya hissed. Shizuo glanced down. His husband was uncomfortable.

Shizuo sighed looking at his ice pop. "It's an ice pop. Everyone eats these." An ice pop that was quickly melting.

"Most people don't eat the same way they give a-"

"Don't you dare. We're in public."Shizuo slapped a hand over Izaya's mouth.

Izaya scoffed. "Yeah, that's the only reason I'm not jumping you. Hurry up and finish it- normally."

Shizuo rolled his eyes but started licking and sucking again anyway. It wasn't long before the whole ice-pop was little more than a puddle of colour on a stick. Lapping the juice from his hand, the blond set his eyes on Izaya. "You gonna finish that?"

His husband sighed. "You can have it."

"Cool." With a smile he set to work on Izaya's brushing his hair behind his ear. Izaya held the stick whilst he licked the melted ice over Izaya's hand. His husband groaned. Shaking his head his lips parted sliding down over the top. This time his eyes intentionally flicked up to meet Izaya's. A wicked smirk graced his lips as he slowly licked along the cold length.

"Shizu-chan, be very careful." Izaya breathed in warning.

Shizuo gasped fighting a shiver. Still he'd started it and he'd damn well finish. His fists clenched against the blanket. On his knees he went as far as he could go deep throating the ice and keeping eye contact the entire time.

Riling Izaya up was one of his favourite pass times. The ice pop shook in his husband's clenched hand. "Shizu-chan, cut it out."

Shizuo lost in his element leaned forward brushing his cold lips against Izaya's. "Say please." His voice came out surprisingly husky. In response Izaya tossed the ice pop away from them where it sat melting in the grass. "Littering is bad."

"Shizuo you okay?" Masaomi asked. Shizuo glanced behind him seeing everyone had returned to their spaces and was currently watching their exchange. Anri and Mikado were blushing eyes wide. Face on fire he nodded getting up and quickly headed into the food tent. He didn't know what had possessed him but Izaya didn't follow. It was a good thing too. He didn't know what they would do.

x-x-x

When it was time to leave the sun was still up but it was nearing six o'clock. Shizuo yawned. He was supposed to be at work. The text on his phone however was from Shiki letting him off. He knew what they'd been up to, Shizuo had invited both of them but apparently they were too old to be acting young. Whatever that meant.

Shizuo stretched his arms above his head. Izaya was on the phone to the clean up crew who were apparently moments away. "Come on Ryo."

His son was fast asleep curled up with Mikado's son in his arms. Shizuo frowned. According to Masaomi their child was a little demon that wouldn't settle. He hadn't seen any evidence of that. Gently he lifted Ryo into his arms and Mikado did the same with Akio. "Thanks for today." Mikado whispered.

Shizuo nodded saying his goodbyes to everyone else. They would have to meet up more often. Emi and Renzo walked hand in hand to the car Izaya had already unlocked. Climbing in Shizuo strapped Ryo in."

Izaya drove the five of them home dropping Renzo off first. The teen went to kiss Emi but a glare from his husband had the poor kid running into his house. Emi was smiling despite her dislike for kissy monsters.

x-x-x

Everyone was asleep in the house. Emi was curled up clutching her diary. Shizuo smiled switching off the light. Ryo was asleep clutching his doll. At the moment it was wearing pink shorts and a white t-shirt with a heart on it, so very different to the navy knee shorts and light blue t-shirt he'd been wearing today.

Shizuo sighed leaving the room and walking down the stairs. Despite having two children the house was spotless. There used to be Ryo's toys scattered everywhere but Izaya had snapped. Their children were free to draw crap all over the paper but there were to be no toys on the stairs. Izaya's own words.

In the bedroom Izaya was waiting for him in his boxers. Shizuo rose a brow at the ice pop in his hand. "Snacks before bed?"

"I never got to have mine today." Izaya smirked crooking a finger. Shizuo shivered. His punishment presumably. "I thought I'd have it now and show you how I eat mine."

Shizuo sat on the bed removing his t-shirt. Izaya touched the ice pop to his lips dragging it down his chin. "I thought you were going to eat it?"

"Oh I am. My way." Izaya smirked kissing the flavour from his lips. Shizuo fell under his husband's hand looking at the tip of the ice pop touching his chest.

"I thought you would have gotten bored eating off of me." Shizuo gasped at the cold and the warmth following as Izaya lapped up the drops.

"Never." Izaya grinned dragging the ice pop down his abdomen. Shizuo groaned resisting the urge to smile. With Izaya he was never bored. Just a little worried about where the ice pop would end up before it fully melted.

End


	90. A little temptation goes a long way

Title:- A little temptation goes a long way

Pairing:- Izuo, Tomzuo

Rating:- M

Disclaimer:- I don't own durarara

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Summary:- Tom always worries Shizuo will eventually be claimed by another. Little does he know about the threat next door.

Requested by:- Muzuki-chan

Shizuo shivered feeling the cold against his skin. Rolling over he moved hoping to snuggle against his mate but as usual the other side of the bed was painfully empty. Tom had already left for work. They'd been married coming up to two years now. A beta and an omega. No one thought it would happen but Shizuo wasn't just anyone.

He controlled his strength, just like he controlled his heat and if an alpha dared to come close he could easily send them away. He'd taken the difficult path. Shizuo had chosen a beta. There was nothing holding them together but their love for one another and a marriage certificate. They couldn't have kids. Not that Shizuo had ever wanted any. They were happy. Semi poor but happy. As an omega he still had his heat cycles and with his temper everyone was reluctant to interview him let alone hire him. Tom was only a year older and working his ass off to support them both. Kasuka had offered to help but he'd already done enough paying for the first two months of their rent. They'd been evicted from the last place.

The block they lifted in was a mish mash of rich and poor. Kasuka had chosen the area. The first thing Tom had checked on was the a/b/o board outside. It was mandatory to have the truth for everyone to see. It didn't have his name just the door number on the map and a symbol. Everyone knew that there was a beta and an omega living in the apartment.

Next door on one side lived a group of three omegas. On the other was a lone alpha. There were a total of four alphas living in the same block, the rest a mix of betas and omegas. They all kept to themselves so there wasn't a problem.

The problem was keeping himself occupied throughout the long eight hours his mate worked. Shizuo sighed rolling out of bed and scratching the smooth back of his neck. He didn't want to waste the electricity watching tv. Nor did he want to waste the water by having more baths than necessary. Cooking would waste both the ingredients and the gas so he couldn't do that either. So he did what he usually did. Ate little for breakfast, washed himself from the tap and went back to bed.

x-x-x

Shizuo sat on the bed waiting for his mate to leave the bathroom. They would usually shower together to conserve water but he'd been a little impatient and now sat undressed and waiting. His heat hadn't kicked in yet but his libido was always high.

Tom looked great as usual, fit and toned with his dread locks stiff beside his face. His mate climbed onto the bed stealing a kiss. Shizuo grinned feeling excited. Tom sucked on his fingers bringing them to his hole. With slow precision they entered him. Slow shallow thrusts and he was spread. Tom didn't wait lining up and pushing inside.

Shizuo groaned gagging his mouth with the pillow. The headboard tapped against the wall. He'd already pulled the bed away once. Tom kissed him keeping up a slow paced rhythm.

When they were done Tom pulled out, tied up the condom and tossed it. Shizuo smiled returning the pillow behind his head. Tom kissed him joined him at his side and fell asleep. It took a while for him to do the same.

x-x-x

Shizuo was lounging about as usual pointlessly looking through job ads of people that wouldn't bother hiring him. His breakfast consisted of two slices of toast with butter. Tom didn't get paid until the end of the week. He'd just decided to go back to bed when a loud thud could be heard followed by an earth shattering scream. Shizuo flew out of the door slamming into the apartment next door.

Another scream followed and then another. Shizuo glanced towards the door it was coming from. Throwing open the door he strode inside and stopped. As did the occupants of the room. Shizuo realised what they were doing and felt the heat rise to both heads. "Ah. Thought someone screamed." Shizuo hurriedly took a step back. "Sorry."

Quickly he went back to his apartment and closed the door trying to process what he'd seen. He hadn't been able to see the omega but the alpha had the male pinned up against the wall thrusting into him without abandon. Shizuo couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Back in his room there was a thud against the wall. Then another. Shizuo lay on the bed groaning quietly. Would Tom take him like that if he asked? A wild beast without a care in the world. Shizuo shivered at the thought dropping a hand between his thighs. There was another scream and more thuds.

x-x-x

The noises had long stopped. Shizuo willed himself to calm down. Then he heard the door. Three sharp knocks. With a groan he pulled himself up to get it. Might as well do something with himself.

It was an alpha at the door. Slightly on the small side with short black hair and bright red eyes almost the colour of blood. The alpha was topless wearing only black jeans. He couldn't stop his eyes roaming.

"You broke my door."

"I thought someone was in trouble." Shizuo grumbled. This was why he should never get involved.

"Are you the omega or beta?"

"Omega."

The alpha grinned. "I'm Izaya Orihara. Are you going to let me in?"

Shizuo crossed his arms. "Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll report you to the landlord and the police for breaking and entering."

Shizuo sighed taking a step back. The alpha crossed over the threshold, skipping past him. "Minimalistic?"

Shizuo sighed. They didn't have any furniture yet. There was an old table he'd picked up from a bin, he and Tom had fixed it up. Their tv was small, looked like a cube and barely held any colour. That was their home. The bathroom didn't have a shower curtain and the bed had been a wedding present from both sets of parents.

By the time he'd gathered himself, the alpha had managed to give himself a tour of their little home. "So?" The alpha smirked deciding to perch on the end of his bed. "Do I get your name?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima." Shizuo grumbled tearing his gaze away.

"Shizu-chan." The alpha grinned. "You owe me a new door. But I can see you're poor. You can repay me another way."

Shizuo noticed the suggestive look and clenched his fists. "Forget it."

"Then I suppose I need to speak to the landlord. It was nice knowing you Shizu-chan."

Shizuo cursed. "Wait!"

The alpha paused looking smug.

"I'm married."

"Oh I know. I hear you two doing missionary every night at 7pm for the same duration. Doesn't that get boring?"

Shizuo shrugged trying not to blush. "He works all day."

"As do I. I feel sorry for you, having to feel unsatisfied every night."

Shizuo couldn't get angry. The alpha was digging where it hurt.

"I'd never let you get so bored."

"...I think you should leave now."

The alpha smiled. "Tomorrow Shizu-chan, I'll show you how it feels to be dominated." Izaya's fingers brushed the back of his neck and then the man was gone.

Shizuo shuddered still feeling the touch minutes later. His heart was beating out of control, blood pulsing through his ears. Hiding out in the bedroom he wished for his mate to come home.

x-x-x

Tom was exhausted when he got home. Shizuo watched him worried wondering when he should bring up his confrontation with the alpha next door. Tom had kissed him before making their meagre meal.

No sooner had his mate finished Shizuo was left alone. Sitting on the bed he listened to the thuds behind the wall. The alpha was having sex again. Shizuo closed his eyes honing his senses. He could hear the omega close to breaking.

"Shizuo." Tom muttered dragging himself into the room. "What's wrong?"

"It's noisy next door."

"Ignore it." His mate shrugged climbing into bed. Shizuo sighed. They wouldn't be doing it tonight. Tom was already fast asleep.

x-x-x

It was warm and slightly ticklish. Shizuo gasped feeling the heat pool between his legs. His skin felt prickly, the back of his neck tingling. It felt good. Tom was playing with him for once. His nipples stood desperate for attention. Tom was a tease leaving them half finished, kissing down his belly.

It was only when he tried to stretch he heard something rattle. Opening his eyes he found the alpha staring at him. Shizuo wide awake sat up sharply feeling the handcuffs pull.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Starting your payment. You didn't answer the door so I let myself in." The alpha grinned. "Do you really just sleep all day?"

Shizuo growled glancing again at the handcuffs. He could easily break them but that was something else he'd have to pay back. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

The alpha smirked. "I don't have any appointments today."

Shizuo didn't believe that. "What do you do?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm a marriage counsellor." Shizuo laughed at that. It was ridiculous. "Amongst other things."

"You're trying to ruin my marriage." Shizuo snapped.

The alpha smiled calmly. "No, you were already ruining that. It's what happens when you go for a placebo and not your mate."

The handcuffs snapped. "Tom is my mate."

"Funny. I don't see his claim on your neck." Izaya's fingers brushed over where his mark should be. Shizuo slapped his hand away. "Anyone would think you don't like me."

"I don't."

"Too bad. For Tom-san too."

Shizuo ripped the rest of the cuffs away. "I haven't done anything wrong. I'm not a cheat."

"One hour." The alpha told him. "If you're not at my door in an hour something bad will happen."

Shizuo never turned up.

x-x-x

Tom came back early. Whilst that should have been a good thing, his mate didn't look happy in the slightest.

"Did something happen?"

"One of my clients put in a complaint about me. I got given a warning. If the client goes any further they'll fire me."

Shizuo growled. "Can they do that?"

Tom shrugged. "Why would they keep a newbie that pisses off a regular? I don't even remember meeting them."

Shizuo froze. Izaya had said something bad would happen. Did he mean this? He could get them evicted and make Tom lose his job? One broken door could cause that much trouble? This was his fault.

Long after Tom had finished rocking the bed and gone to sleep, Shizuo could hear the alpha going at it through the long hours of the night. Rolling on his side Shizuo plugged his ears trying to shut out the pleasure filled cries. There was more than one. Each thud grew louder and louder, the screams of passion high pitched making his blood sing and his dick hard crying out for attention. Tom was dead to the world next to him. With a sigh Shizuo took care of the problem himself.

x-x-x

The door took a while to open. Shizuo glared at it. For such a problem it had been fixed quickly. When it finally opened the alpha stood in the doorway in his boxers and dressing gown, his raven hair still wet and dripping down his body.

"Shizu-chan." The alpha yawned. "What are you doing here?"

Shizuo blinked tearing his eyes away. "You said to come."

Izaya eyed him and shrugged. "That was yesterday. You didn't turn up."

"You're the one that complained about my mate?" Shizuo grumbled. He'd didn't know what he'd been expecting but Izaya's cold rebuke hadn't been it.

"Is there a point to your visit, Shizu-chan?" Izaya moved his hand to close the door.

"What do you want?" Shizuo growled.

The alpha shrugged. "Nothing. You had your chance. If you don't mind I have company coming soon."

"Then what about Tom?"

"None of my concern."

"Then you'll withdraw your complaint?" Shizuo asked confused.

The alpha smirked. "No. Your beta is quite the prejudice against alphas, though I can see why. You should start packing your bags Shizu-chan. It will give you something to do. Although with the amount of stuff you own not really."

Shizuo balled his fists blinking rapidly. Everything was going to be ruined for a fucking door. It couldn't be. Not after they'd come this far. Lunging forward the blond grabbed Izaya by the throat and kissed the nuisance. "You will fix everything right?"

"Not with that attitude." Izaya yawned opening the door wide. "Come in then."

Shizuo clenched his fists trudging inside with his head low. He'd kissed another man, someone that wasn't his husband.

x-x-x

Shizuo dragged the bed into the centre of the room far from the wall and curled up hidden under the covers. He had cheated on his mate. He'd kissed Izaya and continued on. He was expected at the alpha's tomorrow where they'd start. He should have told Tom from the start. His husband would have been mad but would have forgiven him. Now if he told him, Izaya would tell that they'd kissed. His mate couldn't find out. Not ever. That was why he was going tomorrow. Shizuo didn't have a choice.

With a sigh he closed his eyes blocking out the activities going on in the alpha's apartment and instead focused on his mate now happy again bustling around in the kitchen. The complaint had been withdrawn and Tom was out of the firing line. That was why his mate had brought proper ingredients. There was nothing to celebrate.

x-x-x

Shizuo dragged himself out of bed fretting about the trip next door. He didn't know what the alpha intended for him but it wouldn't be good. It would however save their home and Tom's job.

The door opened as he reached it. Izaya let him in barely dressed. "Shower is first door on the right."

Shizuo didn't argue quickly finding his way into the alpha's bathroom. The whole place looked bigger and more cluttered than his and Tom's apartment. The shower looked newly fitted.

Shizuo stripped down ushering himself inside and let the water pour down on him like a thousand needles of ice. What he was about to do was betrayal.

x-x-x

"I can see why you ration the water." The alpha commented leaning against the door frame. "You should be thoroughly clean after twenty minutes."

Shizuo switched off the shower looking at his soft prune like fingers. "Didn't realise it was that long."

"Sometimes you can get lost in indulgence. If you like my shower you'll love my bed." Izaya winked tossing him a towel. It was oversized sparkling white and fluffy. Nothing like the cheap cream ones he and Tom owned.

Shizuo wrapped its soft warmth around him padding out after the alpha. He knew the bedroom. But he hadn't really been paying attention. Maybe if he had in the first place he wouldn't be in this mess.

Izaya's walls were warm, his bed was huge and looked like it would barely fit in his room. Against the wall was a closet and against the other was what appeared to be a longer closet taking up most of the space.

"Are you in heat?"

Shizuo shook his head.

"I need verbal answers." Izaya smirked perching on the end of the bed. He could feel the alpha's eyes roaming his body.

"No."

"Are you taking contraceptives?"

"No."

The alpha raised a brow. "You're trying for children?"

Not that it was any of his business. "There's no need. I'm married."

Izaya waved his answer away. "Pick a safe word and let's get started."

Shizuo swallowed. "...a safe word?"

"In case it gets too much." The alpha shrugged. "Like your favourite food or something you don't say during sex."

"...pudding?"

"That will do." Izaya murmured. "If you want me to stop say pudding."

The alpha kissed him pulling him down onto the bed. The towel slipped from his body pressed under Izaya. Shizuo closed his eyes feeling sick. It wasn't Tom's hand on his dick. "Pudding." He murmured.

Izaya released him. Shizuo blinked in confusion. Why had he stopped? Was it because he'd said his safe word?

"...You stopped."

"Yeah. That's it for now. You can go home."

Shizuo glanced nervously at the door. "The door and Tom's job?"

The alpha grinned. "See you tomorrow Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

Tom went to work and Shizuo went next door. If his safe word had so much power all he had to do was say it. Izaya let him in leading him to the bedroom. Albeit nervous he knew nothing would happen. As soon as he opened his mouth it would be over.

The alpha struck as soon as they reached the bed. Shizuo could barely breath. One moment he was standing and the next he was face down on the bed and Izaya's fingers were in his briefs.

Shizuo groaned as slicked wet fingers pushed inside him. His jaw had locked shut. Shaking his head he clawed at the covers spitting out his safe word. Izaya like yesterday stopped and withdrew. The alpha smirked leaving him shaken on the bed.

x-x-x

Shizuo played with his food sending the meagre portion around the bowl. He'd let Izaya go too far. He hadn't been quick enough. What he was doing still counted as cheating.

"I'm sorry." Tom's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Shizuo looked up. What would his mate have to apologise for?

"You're upset aren't you?"

Shizuo shook his head. "I'm not. I'm just not hungry." Besides rice with whatever cheap stuff Tom could get was boring and tasteless.

Tom's hand reached across the table, resting on top of his. "It will get better."

x-x-x

The loud thump against the wall woke Shizuo. The alpha was at it again and his husband was fast asleep at his side. Rolling on his side the blond moved closer needing his mate's security.

A sharp cry had him burying his head against Tom's shoulder. Shizuo clenched his fists feeling heat pool between his legs. He wanted it. Wanted Tom to ravish him like the alpha had tried to. Maybe if he woke him. No, he couldn't do that to Tom.

Shizuo squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore the passionate cries. That's when he felt something strange. A low buzzing sounded beneath the covers. Shizuo lifted them looking for a bee or something that shouldn't be there.

His eyes widened shooting a glare at the wall. Swiftly vacating the room, Shizuo felt something vibrate in his butt. When he reached the toilet it cut off. It started again as he neared the bedroom and the wall that separated the two apartments. The shitty alpha had put something inside him.

Shizuo leaned against the door frame of his bedroom staring at the wall. The little buzzing thing seemed to bounce around inside him driving him to his knees. Shizuo groaned touching between his legs knowing he needed to get the thing out.

x-x-x

Shizuo gasped naked and panting as a small plastic looking ball popped out rolling along the floor. Shizuo watched it roll across the floor and stop. The alpha had put it inside him.

"Shizuo?" Shit. Tom was awake sitting up and staring at him. "Is it your heat?" His mate got out of bed rushing over to him. "It's early isn't it?"

Shizuo didn't answer. He didn't want to lie nor did he want to explain what had just happened. Tom lead him to the bed kissing his head. "Tom, do it hard please?"

His mate nodded taking him as he wished. Shizuo cried out clinging to his mate wishing it was only the two of them. Next door the alpha hadn't stopped.

x-x-x

Shizuo glared dropping the ball in front of Izaya. The alpha grinned. "It's your own fault you didn't realise."

Shizuo shivered as the alpha pressed against him. The word was on the tip of his tongue. The tongue that was in the alpha's mouth. Izaya slammed him against the wall unbuttoning his shirt. He needed to stop it.

The alpha cupped his erection grinding into him. Shizuo gasped feeling a cold breeze glide along his cock. "Feels good, ne?"

He was supposed to be saying no. Shizuo blinked feeling his knees tremble. Izaya's hands were everywhere he couldn't keep track. His back slid down the the wall. His legs were open and Izaya's fingers were pumping back and forth. He needed to stop it. Shizuo moaned feeling electrified. What was the word again? He needed...

Izaya kissed him rubbing between his thighs. Shizuo stared dazed at the alpha rubbing their arousals together. He felt Izaya brush the head against his entrance and push inside. Shizuo gasped clinging to the alpha as Izaya drove deep slamming inside of him.

x-x-x

Guilt ate at Shizuo staring at his mate. Tom had been working hard all day and he had been fucking the alpha next door. His mate had bags under his eyes as usual trying to remain upbeat.

"It's not your fault." Tom ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. "Do you have enough suppressants?"

Shizuo nodded. Tom thought he was feeling guilty for waking him. "I think I'm going to go bed."

His mate smiled. "Let me know if you need anything."

x-x-x

"What are you doing?" Shizuo grumbled. His arms were above his head handcuffed to the alpha's bed. Izaya was tying something around his neck. It looked like a beaded necklace.

"Don't take it off, ne?" Izaya grinned moving away. Shizuo watched him warily stalk over to the bigger closet. The raven opened a small door disappearing inside. Licking his lips he found himself wanting to know what was inside.

The alpha stepped out holding a box. Shizuo craned his head. "I don't have much time to play with you today so this will have to do." Shizuo looked at the huge plastic cock paling. Like hell that would fit.

x-x-x

One week later

Shizuo fingered the black necklace around his throat as he packed a bag of essentials. It was the weekend. Tom had been called into work but hadn't left yet.

"Do you have your suppressants?" His mate asked watching him pack.

"Yes."

"Change of clothes?"

"Yes." Shizuo answered trying to not to think about what he was doing. He'd lied to Tom, telling his mate he would be staying with Kasuka for a few days.

"Do you need me to drive you?"

"Tom go to work." Shizuo sighed. His husband drew him close.

"Alright. Any problems text me or call me. I'm always here. With any luck I might get a promotion."

Shizuo tried to smile watching his mate leave unaware of his infidelity. Slinging the bag over his shoulder the blond left shortly after. Locking the door he took a deep breath and made the short distance next door.

The alpha grinned opening the door to let him in. Shizuo said nothing as he went inside both guilt ridden and excited. Izaya closed the door ushering him further inside. "You're just in time."

End


	91. Break

Title:- Break

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:-M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own durarara

Summary:- Shizuo is in hot water.

 _A/N:- Nine to go. The next one will be for Psyche Delico._

Shizuo groaned letting his eyes flicker until they decided to open. Something rolled off the bed and smashed on the floor. With a grumble he rolled out of bed looking around his room. "Ugh." He groaned head pounding. He didn't remember drinking or anything else that happened last night for that matter.

"Flea, did you spike my drink again?" Shizuo staggered clutching his head. For someone with adrenaline strength his alcohol tolerance was pathetic. The room went sideways pain shooting up along his spine. Shizuo glared at the offending bottle he'd tripped on noticing them scattered all over the room. A party? Who the hell had thrown a party in his apartment?

Of course there was only one person that would do such a thing. With a growl Shizuo stormed over to the bed to shake his fiancée awake. Izaya was bundled under the covers sleeping without a care in the world.

"Oi, flea." Shizuo growled slapping the covers. "What the fuck did you do last night?"

Under the covers Izaya stirred poking his head up. Shizuo felt his stomach drop. "Who are you calling a flea?"

Not Izaya. Not even close. The guy had piercings along his ears trying not to look like he'd run out of room. There was a silver ball that gleamed when the man spoke and his hair was bright yellow. Not blonde like his, sun bright electric neon yellow. Shizuo took one look at the man's green eyes and felt sick.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The man grinned rolling on top of him and pressing their lips together. "I forgive you since you screamed my name enough times last night."

Shizuo froze at the implication. "We slept together?"

"If you mean fucked until the early hours of the morning, yes." The man licked his lips. "You are the finest neko I've ever had."

Shizuo shook his head pushing the man away. This was a bad joke, a set up. Izaya was messing around with him. He'd done it before. "Cut the bullshit. Where's the flea?"

"Flea?" The man questioned.

"My fiancée, your employer." Shizuo hurried to the bathroom. The man followed.

"You didn't say you had a boyfriend. But what do you say you break up with him and be with me?"

"Shizu-chan, I hope you're hungry." A loud chirpy voice called through the apartment. Finally. "What happened here? Did you have a party and not invite me?"

Izaya's grin fell the moment he skipped into the room. "Shizu-chan, who the fuck is that?"

Shizuo glanced between Izaya and the man. Were they role playing again? "You tell me. Did you spike my drink last night?"

"I was on a job last night. I told you that."

"So you're the boyfriend." The man smirked eyeing Izaya. "You don't look like anything special. This cutie here is a neko."

Izaya incinerated the man with his glare. "I'm aware. Get out." The flash of the knife helped.

"Come and see me again." The man winked giving Izaya a wide berth.

"Very funny." Shizuo grumbled. "Jokes over. Who was that and why did you put him in my bed?"

"Did you sleep with him?" Izaya snapped moving across the room.

"You'd know. I thought we were past the pranks. You know I don't like drinking."

"Then why did you? Did you cheat on me Shizu-chan?"

"What? No. How the hell can you even think that?" Shizuo growled. He was faithful and loyal. No matter what shit Izaya pulled he always forgave him.

"The used condoms on the floor maybe." Izaya's expression wasn't good natured or one that was in on a joke.

"I didn't sleep with him. You set this up didn't you?"

"No Shizu-chan I didn't." Izaya's voice was cold.

Shizuo sat on the bed noticing he was naked and covered in hickeys. "I didn't cheat. I don't even remember going anywhere last night."

"Well apparently you did." Izaya waved his arm around the room. "Got so drunk you cheated on me."

"I didn't cheat on you." Shizuo snapped. "I- I don't remember what happened. I was here waiting up for you and then...I don't remember." Shizuo looked down at his peppered chest and shuddered in revulsion. "Why don't I remember? What happened to me?"

Izaya's expression softened. "I know you didn't mean to do it Shizu-chan." Izaya's hand fit neatly in his and squeezed. "Did you do anything different? Eat or drink anything new?"

Shizuo shook his head starting to tremble. He'd slept with an unknown man. His body had cheated on Izaya. "I was waiting for you. I made dinner and we were going to watch a movie. Kasuka sent a copy of his latest. It's not in cinemas yet."

"Alright. Calm down Shizu-chan." Izaya soothed kissing his hand. "I believe you. I'll find out who did this to you."

"...I-I had sex with someone else." Shizuo choked covering his mouth. He felt sick and the hangover only contributed.

Izaya's arm slid around him. "Shh. I'm not mad at you Shizu-chan. Go and shower. I'll join you in a minute."

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned clutching the side of the sink. His reflection stared back at him in the mirror. So did the strange man behind him getting dressed. "That was hot." The man spoke in his ear sidling up next to him. "My place or yours?"

Again. Shizuo looked around seeing cubicles and urinals. He was in a bathroom. The question was where? Pushing the man away the blond stormed out of the toilets and out into a bar. It was pretty empty with the exception of the bartender he'd just apparently slept with. The door opened under his hand letting him step out into the middle of where the fuck.

No phone and no money. Shizuo had to threaten a shop keeper just so he could call the one number he'd memorised. Izaya picked up on the first ring.

"Izaya, I don't know where I am."

"Shizu-chan? What do you mean?"

"I just woke up in a bar. I don't know where I am."

"What do you mean- never mind. Did you ask anyone?"

Shizuo glanced at the shop keeper trembling in the corner. "Where am I?"

"...Shinjuku."

"I'm in Shinjuku." Shizuo repeated slowly. "How did I get here? What's happening to me?"

"Calm down Shizu-chan. I'm on my way."

Shizuo nodded and hung up after giving the best directions he could. Guiltily he looked at the shopkeeper. "Sorry."

x-x-x

"Flea?" Shizuo raised his head wondering if Izaya had arrived yet. He must have done if they'd moved on. This room he recognised. A love hotel. Izaya knew how much he liked the water bed. The heart shape jiggled beneath him.

Except the door opened to another strange man. Shizuo didn't question it. This time he ran.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya stalked towards him looking livid. "So this is where you were. A love hotel? What were you doing here?"

Shizuo broke down and began to cry. He didn't know. In the space of a day he'd slept with three men that weren't his fiancée. "I don't know. I just woke up."

x-x-x

Izaya took him to see Shinra but their mutual friend confirmed there was nothing wrong. Shizuo waited for Izaya's mood to shift. He didn't know why Izaya hadn't left him yet. He'd cheated whether he'd been aware or not.

"What about drugs? Is there any foreign substances in his blood?"

Shinra sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "None. Shizuo is clean."

"Then why the fuck is he going around and sleeping with my humans?" Izaya snapped.

"I don't know what to tell you." Shinra sighed.

Izaya slammed the door on his way out.

x-x-x

Make up sex was the best, though he couldn't remember how they did. Shizuo gasped feeling Izaya move inside of him. His fiancée held him close slamming deep inside the way he liked it. Shizuo rolled his hips relishing in the raven's touch. "Best sex ever."

Shizuo froze at the unfamiliar voice and glanced over his shoulder. Shit. Not again. The man behind him wasn't Izaya. Shizuo looked at him in horror. This one looked like a normal salary man. "Stop!" He cried out pushing the man back.

"What the fuck?" The man snapped staring at him angrily. Shizuo curled up in a ball and cried. "Hey! You were the one that came onto me. Fuck this shit." Again another door slammed. Shizuo didn't call Izaya this time. His fiancée wouldn't forgive him. Closing his eyes he cried himself to sleep.

x-x-x

Something was wrong. Izaya put his feelers out finding his missing fiancée. He had been angry but now the protozoan wasn't returning his calls or answering his texts. Fear won over anger. If Shizuo was going around sleeping with randoms how long until he ran into trouble? Trouble being one of the most dangerous bars in town.

His fiancée was dancing on the pool table gyrating against one of the cues. Brow furrowed the informant made his way over through the watching crowd. The blond's eyes washed over him but there was no recognition. The blond did however stop and jump down moving past the groping hands.

"Well hello cutie." Shizuo purred rubbing against him. "What do you say we find somewhere to get busy?"

Behind him the crowd groaned. Izaya plastered a smirk on. "Lead the way."

"Mm. What's your name?"

Not Shizuo. This man in his fiancée's body didn't know him. "Why do you want to know?"

"So I can scream it later." The blond kissed him cupping his buttocks. If the protozoan was that forward he would enjoy it.

"Izaya Orihara, maybe you've heard of me?" He probed. It didn't look like an act. Shizuo genuinely didn't know who he was.

"No, can't say I have." The blond nuzzled his neck guiding him into the nearest alley."I'm Delic."

Delic? "Family name?"

The blond released him eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you a cop?"

Izaya shook his head holding his hands out. "No. Its just that you look identical to my friend. If you were related it would be awkward."

"Oh. You have one hot friend then." Delic winked. "I don't have a family name. I'd rather not get into it."

Izaya nodded. "So are we going to fuck in this little dingy alley or do you want to go somewhere with style?" Izaya held up their apartment key.

Delic's eyes flared. "I can't say no to that. Lead the way Izaya."

x-x-x

Shizuo cringed. He'd been curled up in some stranger's bed. Opening his eyes he looked around the room seeing that he was at home. That was a good start. Next to him the covers kept his bed guest a secret. Taking a deep breath he pulled them back. Izaya blinked at him rolling over to face him. "Morning Shizu-chan."

Shizuo grinned breaking into a huge smile. He felt sore all over but it was Izaya. Throwing himself at his fiancée Shizuo buried his neck in Izaya's shoulder unable to stop the tears falling. "Its you. I slept with you."

Izaya held him kissing his cheek. "Who else would it be protozoan? Listen you..."

x-x-x

"A split personality?" Shinra asked grimly.

Izaya nodded head in his hands. He'd spent the entire night playing with Delic. Everything was different. Whereas Shizuo was shy to sex, Delic lived by it taking the lead and not being afraid to show how good he felt.

"Did you tell Shizuo?"

"No. Shizu-chan thinks he's a freak already because of his strength." Izaya sighed. "I couldn't tell him."

"There's medication-"

"Which he won't take."

"You need to tell him." Shinra said. It was serious.

"I know." Izaya sighed leaning back. "I will. I just need time. So does Shizu-chan."

"It's only going to get worse. This other personality will fight to become dominant."

Izaya nodded. "They don't know about each other yet. For now I'll keep an eye on Shizu-chan and make sure Delic comes home with me every night."

Shinra didn't look convinced. "You said Delic doesn't sleep with the same man twice."

Izaya shrugged. The blond had said that. "Shinra, I tamed the fortissimo. I hardly think a sex addict persona will be a problem. If you'll excuse me I need to get back to Shizu-chan."

"Do you even know where he is?" Shinra asked as he reached the door.

Izaya took his phone from his pocket showing the little flashing dot. "Always. He's my Shizu-chan." No matter how many personalities he developed, the brute was his and he would never let him go.

End


	92. Running debt

Title:- Running debt

Pairing:- Izuo, Kasuka x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, incest

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Kasuka has been patient and the cracks begin to show.

Requested by:- Psyche Delico

Anger:- hidden

Disappointment :- hidden

Sadness:- hidden

Jealousy:- hidden

Kasuka went through his mental checklist running a hand over his face. There wasn't a single crack in his well crafted mask. Today he was covering a cameraman taken ill. Usually the stars of the show didn't take over staff duties. This one he didn't mind. It was a chance to see his older brother in action, he just hadn't expected the sight in front of him. Depending on the script the director chose their pairings. If it was a soft lovers scene then the two with the best relationship were chosen. If it was hardcore then the two with the worst relationship was chosen.

Although they worked for the same company, two of the stars couldn't be in the same room as each other. The duo hated one another with a passion to the point you could count to five before something was broken. And now the director had put them together.

Shizuo Heiwajima the soft hearted tsundere uke with the body of a seme

And

Izaya Orihara the sadistic yandere seme with the body of an uke.

Kasuka swallowed moving closer towards the bed with the camera wheeling in front of him. His eye was glued to the lens focusing only on his brother. It was a hardcore script. Love the way you hate me. Basically it was two enemies who passed the line from violence and used sex as a weapon. Kasuka held the camera breathing easy.

Anger:- hidden

Disappointment :- hidden

Sadness:- hidden

Jealousy:- hidden

Shizuo was on the bed on his front clawing at the sheets. His knees were digging into the mattress as if trying to crawl away. The shirt was torn open, hardened nipples peeking out along with a long expanse of toned perfection on show.

His brother's pants were still around his hips but Izaya's grubby hand was gripping hard as if to tear them down. His other hand was hidden behind the open zip. Kasuka pulled the camera back slowly rotating it to focus on Shizuo's face.

Kasuka swallowed his grip on the camera a little too tight. His brother was a first class actor. The expression on his face was blissful ecstasy. Shizuo looked like he was drowning, eyes alternating between wide and fluttering. His mouth was open in a delicious o. The tears were real and on cue.

Kasuka didn't look away concentrating on using all five senses. Shizuo stared into the camera as always giving good face. He slipped a little as Izaya pulled him back. Kasuka followed the pants now ripped down his brother's legs. Izaya's body crushed down over Shizuo's.

Their dialogue was wordless, their actions speaking for them. Izaya grabbed a fistful of Shizuo's hair and smashed their lips together. The shirt ripped further, the remaining buttons falling away. Izaya's hands were everywhere earning his title thousand hand.

His brother writhed and gasped to the point Kasuka truly believed Shizuo wasn't faking. Thanks to the viagra they took before starting there was no need for the extras standing at the side. Kasuka zoomed in on the dripping wetness as Izaya pulled down Shizuo's strawberry print briefs.

Kasuka quietly inhaled glad for the loose jeans he was wearing. His ears craned to hear the soft cries, his eyes devouring the flushed cheeks looking like an innocent being deflowered. The taste of his brother's orgasm teased his taste buds. Not for the first time he wished it was him pleasuring Shizuo and taking him to the edge. His brow furrowed-just a slight crinkle- reluctantly moving the camera to Izaya's not so small dick. Kasuka trailed the shot zooming in as the length entered his brother's twitching bud.

The pleasured cry was something he'd never forget. Izaya sank in deep a master between rough and gentle. Shizuo was putty in the raven's hands. Kasuka had seen every single one of the videos his brother starred in. This one was the worst. He'd never seen his brother looking so thoroughly fucked and it hadn't even really begun.

x-x-x

Kasuka left the set conflicted with his decision not to erase the footage. He didn't want that bed scene getting out but neither did he want to witness a re-shoot. Since his brother had snapped and thought it would be a good idea to lift a fridge, Kasuka had played the dutiful role of the responsible one. The more Shizuo had acted out and his temper heated, Kasuka had gone the other end of the spectrum. He'd grown up ice cold emotions frozen behind a flawless mask.

It was a mask so perfect his voice came out monotone like a robot, more so than the russian woman who had tried getting his brother's attention and his eyes were glazed and empty to the point Izaya visibly shuddered when their eyes met.

It had been his decision for the sake of the clueless older brother he loved and then there was Izaya. Izaya was a threat. Until today he hadn't realised just how much. Kasuka felt his mask of calm indifference crack, mouth set into a thin line. Shizuo had slept with his worst enemy and clearly enjoyed it. So why couldn't he? His brother owed him. It was time he called in.

Before he could stop himself Kasuka marched from the studio phone in hand. By the time he reached the car, he was on social media surrounded by his fans. One particular fan had done some fan art of him and Shizuo. Kasuka had kept it thanking NamiexSeiji4eva. Now he uploaded it under his pseudonym account.

Logging in to his own account Kasuka scrolled down and liked the image. The director wouldn't listen to their ideas, it was all about what the public wanted. Head low and one hand covering the invisible cracks Kasuka responded to the picture.

Amazing art but this wouldn't happen. We're real brothers.

Tossing his phone on the seat Kasuka sped out of the car park wondering just how long until it was the two of them on one set.

x-x-x

The director took the fans advice alright. He was just stupid in who he cast. After the bombardment on the Forbidden dreams AV account, the director had a video out within a week. Originally it sold like hot cakes. That was until everyone realised it wasn't what they asked for.

Kasuka didn't intervene in the backlash. He sat patiently looking as vacant as usual. His other account however was hard at work adding fuel to the fire. Genuine snap shots he'd taken from the girls at school years ago. No one had known they existed. All the shots were of the two of them together.

 _Don't they look cute together?_

 _This is real BL incest._

72 brutal hours later for the director, there was a new pairing. Shizuo just didn't know about it yet. Kasuka answered the summons stepping into the director's office. Shizuo came in moments later looking confused. The moment their eyes met, his brother's mood darkened.

"I've called you two in because you're related. Right now our audience wants genuine incest. The last video we made took a huge dive in sales. The other studios have no problem. Right now our popularity is plummeting faster than a sink hole." The director looked like he hadn't slept. Kasuka kept his face blank.

"No." His brother growled.

"I know there might be some moral issues. But you'll be heavily rewarded. I'm estimating this film alone will triple our sales. That's a huge increase in your salary-"

"I'm not fucking my brother!" Shizuo snapped.

The director grovelled and pleaded. When that didn't work he sighed. "Then you two had best start looking for new jobs."

"You're firing us?" Kasuka asked in monotone.

"No. This studio will go under. Our audience makes or breaks us." The director sighed. "I understand. You can go."

When neither of them moved the director walked out slamming the door. Shizuo glanced at him. "It'll work out."

"I know nii-san." Kasuka stood slowly. "It's okay. I can join another studio. I got an offer from one that specialises in BDSM. Whatever that is. Apparently they use dungeons as their set."

His brother looked shocked and horrified. "One failed request isn't the end of the world."

Kasuka nodded clutching the phone in his pocket. It might not be but he'd make it so. The director was the weak link. He'd just see how much he could take.

x-x-x

"No sex." Shizuo growled sitting arms crossed. They were back in the director's office again. The director had handed out the months wage slips along with a warning to everyone about the current state of the studio and a work reference to everyone.

The stars, the cameramen, the extras, the doctors. All would be without jobs. Most had families they needed to feed. Shizuo's decision would ruin lives just as easy as if he'd used violence. The director had said as much to the rest of the staff earning his brother a ton of glares.

Kasuka stared at his brother. Shizuo stared back before looking away. "No sex. If it saves the company...then we can...but I'm not putting it in."

Kasuka nodded. "Okay nii-san."

The director looked so relieved. "Great. I have the script set up for you. You won't regret this."

The chair arm cracked under Shizuo's hand. "I already do." His brother grumbled storming out of the office.

x-x-x

Kasuka sat nervously on the bed in front of the cameras, not that it showed. The shoot should have started fifteen minutes ago. The director was waiting on tender hooks. After the go ahead had been announced their audience had died down waiting impatiently for their latest release.

Shizuo was a no show.

Twenty minutes passed, then thirty, forty. By the time an hour had passed it was clear his brother had gotten cold feet. Kasuka kept his disappointment clamped down. It wasn't a surprise his brother had gotten cold feet. What they were supposed to be doing was taboo.

"Nii-san isn't coming." Kasuka told the camera men. "You can all go."

Kasuka stayed sitting on the bed. All his effort wasted. His short nails dug into the flesh of his thighs struggling to hold up the mask. He'd been patient and it was all for nothing.

x-x-x

"I thought so. You're still here." Shizuo said coming towards him. They were alone. The studio should have closed hours ago.

Kasuka shrugged. "The director said this might be the last time I get to be in the studio. We've had some fond memories of this place."

"Kasuka, I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it. What if our parents saw it? And you're the only one that doesn't hate me."

"Nii-san, I could never hate you."

Shizuo sighed sitting on the bed head in his hands. "Do you think the director will give us another chance?"

Kasuka stared at his brother. "I don't know. But since he might should we practice?"

"Practice?"

"In case either of us change our minds again."

x-x-x

The two of them stared at one another awkwardly. Well Shizuo did. Kasuka had been waiting so long it was hard to contain himself. Taking control he brushed his lips against his brother's snaking a hand around the back of his neck.

"Kasuka, I'm sorry." Shizuo mumbled against him.

"I know. I'm not afraid."

His brother laughed nervously. "I am."

"We'll go slowly."

x-x-x

Kasuka woke up from his slumber as if he'd woken from a dream. Sitting up he grabbed his laptop and inserted the memory card he'd swiped from the one camera he'd left on. It didn't take long to load. Kasuka fast forwarded past the kissing and the talking to more kissing. He'd been the one to make the move. His hand had brushed along Shizuo's thigh sliding inwards.

There was more talking and some more kissing. Kasuka forwarded past all that to the point he'd been allowed to play with Shizuo's nipples. Kasuka was known as reversible in the studio so it was through silent agreement that he'd be the seme.

More talking, his brother always confirming if he was okay. It wasn't about the pleasure. Kasuka skipped the video all the way to the insertion when it all became real. The awkward embarrassment and laughter stopped and like Izaya he got to glimpse the real Shizuo.

Kasuka smiled allowing his mask to slip. Shizuo had felt so tight around him, strangling his cock. Kasuka remembered going deep and losing control. Shizuo had shut up and the two of them had almost forgotten they were bound by blood.

When they were done things went back to being awkward. His brother had ran from the studio leaving him once again alone. But it happened and he had the only proof.

x-x-x

"Please give us another chance." Shizuo pleaded on his behalf.

The director glanced between them. "No waiting. If you're doing this, you do it now."

Kasuka waited. It no longer mattered. He'd gotten what he'd wanted.

"Understood." Shizuo nodded. "We'll do it."

Kasuka rubbed a hand over his face. His mask was intact.

Surprise- hidden

Happiness - hidden

Excitement- hidden

Desire - hidden

"Sorry Kasuka."

"It's okay, nii-san." Kasuka stood up taking his brother's offered hand. Together they walked out onto the set surrounded by camera men, come extras and Izaya leaning against the wall watching with interest.

Shizuo led him to the bed taking deep cleansing breaths. They sat down and kissed. This time his brother knew it was serious, his expression reflecting accordingly.

The director stood behind the cameras nodding to them. "And action."

End


	93. Breaking the alpha

Title:- Breaking the alpha

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, Izaya, non-con, dub-con, kidnapping, death

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya is different.

Izaya always knew he was different. It happened. Some people knew they should have been born a girl or boy instead of their actual gender. Izaya knew he was an alpha, a leader, the pinnacle of humanity. That was why it was a shock when his test results came back as omega. The child bearers, the weakest of humanity. The women amongst men. Izaya took the test more than once going to a different discreet doctor each time. They all came back the same. Omega. If there was a god he had fucked up.

It didn't stop him though. Izaya was a master hacker and easily changed his results. He was an alpha. One stupid test wouldn't change that. From there Izaya exploited his humans making sure they knew their place beneath him. As far as everyone knew he was an alpha.

In the second year of high school Izaya met a true alpha, a human so like an animal it was a miracle he could speak. Izaya grinned feeling a tug towards the beast, a blond with inhuman strength and a temper to match, only communicating in a series of grunts and growls. The alpha didn't like him but that was to be expected. Alphas didn't get along, all competing for their mates.

In the third year of high school Izaya went into heat. He didn't have suppressants or any of that other stuff. Alphas didn't need it. He should have been alone. Unfortunately he was in the classroom with Shizuo sitting in detention.

Next to him the blond's nostrils flared. A low growl rumbling in his throat. Izaya swallowed feeling heat envelope him. He could feel his brain become hazy a strong overwhelming need to get laid consumed him.

"You're a fucking omega?" Shizuo growled in disbelief. Izaya hit the floor as the desks and chairs scattered. The blond towered over him. Izaya whined rubbing against the blond's arousal. He wanted it so bad.

"No." Izaya growled fighting through the haze. His arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck pulling him down. "You are." Izaya sank his teeth possessively into the blond's flesh trapping him with his legs.

"What?" Shizuo growled in confusion snapping at his throat but Izaya punched him tearing at his school shirt. It was like hitting stone but it kept the blond from pointlessly biting him. That only worked on omegas. Izaya stroked his mark. He'd chosen Shizuo as his mate. The vicious omega born wrong just like him.

Shizuo tore his in retaliation lost in a haze of lust. Izaya found it easier to manipulate the brute than usual. His hands roamed his mate's lithe body slapping away controlling hands. Izaya bit the blond again breaking skin. His hands moved fumbling with Shizuo's school pants. His dick was rock hard and throbbing. Izaya licked his lips kissing Shizuo bloody as they nipped at one another, two alphas locked in battle.

Shizuo slammed him down knocking the wind out of him. Izaya grinned shoving his fingers into the brute's ass. The blond howled eyes wide in shock. Izaya took the opportunity face palming Shizuo into the classroom floor. He didn't waste any time claiming his mate sinking inside without warning or preparation.

Shizuo was tight around him squeezing with everything he had. Izaya held him down one hand on his dick pumping and thrusting. The blond clawed at the floor trying to move but Izaya bit into his neck for the third time. "Mine." He growled. Beneath him the blond growled in rage.

Izaya vowed to turn those growls into whimpers. The haze wasn't fading so he gave Shizuo everything he had. That was until the teacher walked in on them. "What is-" Izaya growled in warning glaring at her as he covered his mate.

x-x-x

Izaya sat in the principal's office. His parents were on one side. Shizuo sat next to him covered in bites and scratches, parents on the other. His heat had yet to pass completely so he didn't want to leave his mate alone.

"Your sons were discovered having sex in the classroom. As I understand it both of these students are alphas."

Izaya clung to his mate. Shizuo predictably pushed him away so Izaya sat in his lap locking his arms around the teen.

"Given the impossibility of this union I believe the test results were a mistake. I'd like to have both students retested."

Fuck. Izaya cursed. He should have had the blond's test results changed. His humans would try and keep them apart. Izaya glared at each of them in turn sticking his tongue down his mate's throat. Moaning loudly his hands sort to vanish under the ruined school shirt. His hips gyrated moving faster.

Shizuo was caught between tossing him away and moaning too. It was the heat. Izaya bit the blond's ear. "There's only so long you can fight it. You're my mate."

x-x-x

Izaya swallowed past his parched throat. Licking his lips he pulled himself up the tree in the backyard, skilfully running quietly along the thick branch and hurling himself across the distance to the window. His feet balanced on the ledge, fingers gouged into the frame as he pulled it open and eased his way through into Shizuo's bedroom.

There was no sign of his mate. Izaya sniffed inhaling the blond's scent. His gaze fell to the bed. Stripping off his clothes he slipped under the covers awaiting his mate's return.

Shizuo trudged into the room minutes later dripping wet and closed the door. Izaya swallowed watching the towel pat his hidden muscles. His cock swelled and the heat deepened. Across the room there was a low possessive growl. Izaya barely had time to breath before the bed shook, Shizuo pounced on him tearing back the covers.

"They tried to separate us, ne?" Izaya cooed breathing hard. Shizuo nipped at his neck. "You want to bite me so badly? You want to bite your alpha? Go ahead. I'll accept your mark."

Izaya shivered feeling their bond lock into place with Shizuo's bite. The blond kissed him in a frenzy hands in his briefs. Izaya awarded the affection with playful nips raking his nails across the blond's firm skin.

"Izaya." Shizuo panted rubbing against him. Izaya grinned rubbing back just as hard. He didn't have any complaints being sucked. His fingers curled in the blond's hair, his head tossed back in pure bliss.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya screamed as he came. Through the haze he could hear footsteps and the door opening. Izaya growled at the intruders. Shizuo did the same hurling his desk over at the door. The trio that had been standing there hurried away.

Izaya kissed the blond praising him for his protectiveness. Spreading his mate's cheeks he slammed inside ignoring the way the blond scratched and whined. Izaya held Shizuo's hands above his head ravishing him until his cock was limp and his lips were bloody and swollen.

x-x-x

The police had been involved with tranquillisers. Unfortunately for them there was nothing they could do because he and Shizu-chan were a pair. They had mated and were bound to each other.

Being grounded didn't mean a thing. Not when his mate was out there. They'd done it twice now. Twice without protection. Izaya grinned he was strongest alpha, his seed was potent. His shizu-chan was pregnant. Izaya grinned at the thought of being a father. He should let his mate rest and come to terms with their new situation. Shizuo could be volatile and he didn't want anything to happen to their baby.

Izaya sighed blissfully reaching for his notepad. He only had nine months to get ready for his son or daughter. It wasn't a lot of time given what a baby needed.

x-x-x

Izaya tried to be gentle but the protozoan was overzealous in his attempt to get laid. Izaya could almost believe his mate was trying to top him. "Shh." Izaya rode the haze kissing his mate. "You'll hurt the baby."

Shizuo's eyes widened, the shock on his face evident. Izaya sighed in sympathy. They hadn't told him. He'd have to do it after. The haze was too strong. Until the heat passed his mate wouldn't listen. Izaya rested his hand on the blond's belly.

Shizuo's fingers brushed against his ass. Izaya sighed brushing them away. "You're not an alpha Shizu-chan. You can't do that."

Izaya hooked the cuffs around the blond's wrists keeping him down. "We can't be rough any more. You need to think about the baby." Izaya rocked gently inside the brute easing the haze.

"What the fuck are you doing flea?" Izaya smiled kissing away the protest. Shizuo pushed him away gathering his clothes. Izaya let him for the baby's sake.

x-x-x

Izaya yawned tossing the knife in the sink. No matter how many times he'd put it through the dish washer the red stain from tip to handle just wouldn't go away. Rolling up his sleeves Izaya scrubbed at the stain. He should just toss it. That's what he'd done with the stained sheets.

Leaving the knife in the sink, Izaya dried his hands taking out a bottle of milk from fridge and a pudding cup. His mate loved dairy. It was the only thing that kept him calm through their strenuous time. There was only seven months to go before the baby was due. His humans had tried again to separate them with lies. Izaya vaguely remembered the screams after a conclusion had finally been reached.

The two of them now lived together. Izaya had started bringing in enough money to healthily raise their family. As the alpha it was his responsibility. The nursery was coming together nicely. Shizuo spent most of his time in their bedroom. As long as his mate was resting he didn't have any problems.

"Shizu-chan, I brought you a snack." Izaya opened the door finding his mate sitting on the bed. He'd been worried he'd have to sedate the blond because of his temper. His poor mate believed he was an alpha, amongst other things.

Izaya set the milk and pudding cup down to embrace his mate. He could feel a throbbing inside him, a pull to be close. His next heat was due. That was about the only time the brute didn't fight him.

"How are you feeling Shizu-chan?"

His mate glared at him. Izaya smiled he couldn't be afraid of his mate. An alpha afraid of an omega. That couldn't happen. "...murderer."

"You haven't killed anyone Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed. "Did you have a bad dream again? You're scared for our baby? Don't be. I won't let anything bad happen to either of you. "Now eat something." Izaya smiled.

x-x-x

Three months to go. It wasn't long now. Izaya quenched down the panic. Shizuo hadn't had a scan or morning sickness but he had begun showing. That was good. Nothing could happen to their precious child.

Izaya smiled feeling a familiar heat spread from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes. His cock became rigid jutting out painfully against his pants. It was a little difficult to walk but he hurried to his mate unlocking the bedroom door.

Shizuo was on the bed waiting for him. Izaya darted over caught in his mate's arms. He let the blond be as affectionate as possible stroking along his jaw. It was a shame his poor mate couldn't speak any more. An unfortunate accident had taken that away.

Izaya let him play encouraging every touch but constantly having to remind the blond about their baby. Izaya pushed him back squeezing his cock. A broken rumble was the only response he got. Moving his hand and then his mouth Izaya pleasured his mate moving down to his entrance. Probing with his fingers he moved on quickly with his cock easing in gently and rocking his hips.

Izaya rode the heat until both he and his mate passed out snuggled up rarely against one another.

x-x-x

One month to go. His mate was a lot more docile now. Izaya found he could sit in the room when it wasn't his heat. Shizuo sat on the bed staring at him. "Not long now, Shizu-chan." Izaya soothed stroking the blond's belly. "Are you looking forward to being a mommy?"

His mate grunted at him. Izaya took it as a yes. "You're my brave Shizu-chan." Izaya cooed kissing his cheek. "Come on you're eating for two. It's not over yet."

Sitting up he grabbed the bowl and began feeding the blond. Izaya's brow furrowed. "Open up, say ah. Ooh I know! You want to do role play. As you wish Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

Time. Izaya watched the blond like a hawk. His mate didn't show any signs of contractions but the blond was adverse to pain not seeming to know it was there.

Izaya though knew the baby was due. That's why he arranged transport to the hospital bundling his mate into the car. He may have speeded a bit, rushing the blond to hospital. It was dangerous since the blond was bleeding.

"Almost there." Izaya ushered the blond inside handing him over to the nurses. From there it was straight to the baby ward where their first child would be brought. Izaya stood at the window looking over the newborns in their little plastic cots.

Izaya looked at the time on his phone and waited. Almost an hour later their child was brought in by the nurse and gently laid in the cot. Izaya smiled proud of his mate. But the hospital was no place for a baby.

x-x-x

His mate was outside trying to walk down the stairs. Izaya cradled their son catching up with ease. "I know you don't like hospitals." He soothed patting the blond's back. "They checked you over already?"

Izaya nodded leading his mate back to the car and bundled them both inside. "You shouldn't try walking on a broken ankle, Shizu-chan." He gently scolded. Starting the engine Izaya pulled out onto the road and drove away from the hospital and out of Ikebukuro. "There's three of us now."

The blond stared at him in the mirror. Izaya smiled. "I know we put so much effort into getting the nursery ready but it just doesn't feel like home. I'm not sure our little Mikado would appreciate it. It's a good name you chose. I get to choose the name of our second child."

There was no response from the back seat. Izaya sighed. "The sedative is only to ease the pain. It doesn't hurt, ne?" The blond's eyes closed. Izaya glanced at their son fast asleep in the baby chair. Facing forward he whistled happily heading towards their new home.

End


	94. Under the thumb

Title:- Under the thumb

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, Izaya, intersex

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Alternate to under the boss, if they'd met before TGOI.

Requested by:- Mizuki-chan

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Mizuki-chan._

Shizuo liked the quiet. The bar he worked in was on the outskirts of town. It wasn't well known due to the sign not being replaced but inside it was nice and quiet. A dark polished bar acted as a barrier keeping him away from anyone. A large matching shelving unit sat against the wall filled with liqueurs from around the world.

Comfy leather stools were set centimetres away from the bar. There were a few booths hidden along the back wall for privacy. Relatively it was a small bar with soft light. They rarely had a busy night with him being the only bartender.

Shizuo was proud of himself for holding down a job for so long. Kasuka was too. His uniform was smart and showed no sign of wear and tear. It was a crisp white shirt, dark pants and a dark waistcoat with a bow tie. His hair despite being bright blond was neatly styled but not heavily gelled. He looked professional.

With no one to serve Shizuo lifted one of the stools over the bar and sat down. With a small content sigh he opened the book he kept under the bar. His boss didn't have a problem with him reading since he was researching the origins of the drinks he served and new concoctions for cocktails. With the soft soothing tune haunting the bar it was the perfect paradise.

The only thing he didn't like was the long trek home which almost always ended up in violence and the shiny silver name badge that announced his name to everyone he met. Wisely he took it off before leaving the bar. He didn't want anyone knowing who he was especially when he had his own identity issues to deal with.

The door with fire exit above it opened. The front door was sealed leaving it the only entrance/exit for customers and staff to use. Shizuo straightened closing the book and standing. It was a couple, a boy and a woman. They looked identical but the age gap was clear to see they were mother and son.

The duo looked around like everyone who entered did. The boy whistled. Shizuo politely waited. "I told you so." The boy was telling the woman.

The woman pursed her lips grudgingly admitting her son was right. The two of them stepped up to his bar. For a moment he thought the boy was injured before realising he was skipping. Shizuo didn't judge.

Slapping on a smile the blond bartender addressed the pair. "Good evening, what can I get you?"

"Oh. I'll have a small wine."

"White or red?"

"Red please." The woman smiled. Shizuo liked her. He was often a good judge of character. She sounded nice, like a kind mother. "Izaya?"

"I don't drink." The boy shrugged. Shizuo studied his black hair and what looked like red eyes under the dim lighting. Shizuo frowned getting the complete opposite than the feeling he got from the woman. If the woman was an angel the boy was a devil.

"Izaya, this is a bar. You will get a drink."

The boy scowled. "Fine. Got any coffee?"

"Only cocktails."

The boy shrugged. "One of them then."

Shizuo nodded turning away from the pair. "One red wine and an espresso martini coming up."

The wine was served first set in front of the woman. She smiled taking a sip. Next he moved onto the martini that wasn't actually a martini. It was one of the ones he'd read up on last night but hadn't had a chance to try.

x-x-x

Shizuo took a seat opening his book on the counter. The mother and son pair were drinking slowly deciding talking was more important. It would most likely be the only drink either of them had. They weren't heavy drinkers.

He'd expected them to take one of the booths for privacy, instead the pair had remained seated at the bar. Unfortunately that meant he heard every word.

"I don't care if it's with a man or a woman, you need to settle down."

"I'm not interested."

"Izaya, you need to start thinking about your future. You can't keep going as you have been. I want you to be serious for once."

"I'm always serious." The boy sounded anything but. Shizuo concentrated on the book reading up on how to make a B-52.

"Do you know how many people you're hurting?" The woman sounded shrill. Just like his mother when Shizuo didn't- no, he wouldn't think about her. He was at work. "Your father and I want you to take responsibility for your actions!"

Shizuo stared at the three separate layers wondering if he could make it just as perfect. Did they even have orange cognac?

"I take responsibility."

"Your attitude and the things you've done are sickening."

"Ah. So it's an intervention."

"Your father and I are worried. We think it will be in your best interest if you do something more worthwhile with your time."

The boy sighed. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Izaya, we know you don't like following rules and you believe everyone is beneath you."

"They are."

Shizuo turned away scanning the shelves. He was trying not to listen.

"That's why it would be best to run your own company. With employees to look after maybe you'll learn to appreciate humanity. I have a friend who can get you started and your father and I will try to help the best we can."

Shizuo tuned out hearing the door open. A sincere smile graced his lips seeing his brother walk in. His brother wasn't smiling but then again he wasn't expecting him too. Kasuka was stoic and didn't show his emotions. Usually he could tell his brother's moods. That's why he knew something was wrong. "Nii-san, can we talk?"

He didn't notice the red eyed boy staring at him.

x-x-x

Nothing good ever came from 'can we talk?' It was the break up phrase, the you're in trouble phrase. Shizuo had learned a long time ago if someone said 'can we talk?' To run far far away. As it was he still had to run the bar so talking was right at the end.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asked quietly resigned to the universe fucking him over. It had done that when he was conceived and continued to do so nineteen years later.

"Well my agent had me audition for a role in an upcoming movie. It's only a small one but they gave me the part nii-san, so I won't be home for a while."

Shizuo swallowed. "How long is a while?"

"I don't know yet."

"What about Shizuka?" He asked quietly trying to hide the panic in his voice. The only way he had escaped their parents was to move in with Kasuka. His brother was younger but acted like his carer. Without Kasuka he was fucked.

"Nii-san, I'll have my phone with me so if there's any problems call." Kasuka reached into the satchel he carried with him. "I thought this might help."

Shizuo glanced at the navy book with diary in silver across the front. "You've got to be kidding me. A diary?" He hissed.

Kasuka stared at him calmly. "Nii-san, I can't be your only outlet. At some point there will be something you don't want to tell me."

Shizuo clenched his fists. "So you expect me to write my feelings in a diary like some stupid fucking girl?"

"No-"

"So what happens when someone decides to be nosey? Hah? I will never write in one of these damn things. I'll handle my problems my way." Shizuo pushed the offending object across to his brother.

He didn't notice the boy sitting further down the bar staring at him.

x-x-x

"Fuck!" Shizuo cursed looking into the shattered mirror. It was his own fault but now he couldn't see shit and the stupid mascara wand wasn't helping. Kasuka wasn't around and he/ she- it for all he knew was having a meltdown.

Glancing down at himself the blond groaned staring at the small black line smudged across the white dress he'd shoved on. "Fuck!" Tearing it off he threw it to the floor striding to the closet in the stupid black panties that wanted to crush his balls.

Without Kasuka he was useless. Their argument had ended anticlimactic when another customer had walked in. So now his brother was gone for god knows how long and he was stuck fucking up his make-up and clothes. It wasn't the case Shizuka needed an outlet, she always needed an outlet. It was a constant tug of war between them. In the end it didn't mean anything. It was a cruel cycle and all because of a damn extra hole.

Well the internal extras were the main problem given he had a womb and ovaries. That was the main issue. Bleeding once a month and Kasuka hadn't picked up his pads. His other option was to ask his mother but he'd rather not have her control every aspect of his life, which was why he was attempting the impossible and trying to do his own bloody make-up.

x-x-x

Shizuo not Shizuka walked past the aisle where he knew the feminine essentials were. Pretending to be lost the blond stopped at the men's shavers staring intently at a pack of disposables. Subtly he glanced back at what he actually needed.

Three deep breaths and a clear cost later, Shizuo nervously strode down the aisle scanning for a lilac pack of sanitary pads. They were his go to. Not too long, not too short and easy to change. Grabbing the strongest ones, Shizuo went back to the men's razors picking up a pack of disposables, shaving foam and hell cheap aftershave. Somehow the pads still made him feel more woman than man.

Trying to act normal Shizuo strode over to the check out keeping his head down. The cashier didn't say a word and the blond didn't have the courage to look up. If he had he would have seen the small name tag Izaya Orihara.

x-x-x

Shizuo knew he should have taken time off even if his boss had said no. Shark week was back with a vengeance. Getting blood over his balls was no joke. If he was lucky his dick would stay clean. Worse than the smell was the cramps. He would have liked to stay at home with a hot water bottle.

As it was his satchel was stored under the bar. His boss as usual was out leaving him alone to take care of the place. Shizuo sat down doubled over looking like he was reading. In his bag there was an impressive arsenal of chocolates and treats. The blond could binge eat with the best of them.

Thankfully it had been a quiet night. The mother son pair had returned arguing again. Shizuo was glad they were gone. Smothering a yawn he got up to close down for the night. His boss was very protective of the bar. A metal sheet came down locking into the catch at the bottom of the shelving unit.

With the alcohol hidden Shizuo picked up his bag and went into the ladies toilets. He'd prefer the men's but they didn't have a disposal bin. It didn't take long to change. Shizuo winced hearing a deafening rip. Discreet his ass. Getting rid of the evidence the blond opened the door.

His mouth fell open seeing the boy from before standing in front of the sinks. Shit. "...bar is closed." Shizuo said numbly.

"My mother misplaced her phone. I thought it might be in here."

Shizuo nodded. "What does it look like?"

"A phone." The boy shrugged. "So you're a girl."

Shizuo bristled.

"This is the ladies bathroom." The boy grinned. "Logical conclusion would be that you're a girl. Wrong time of the month?"

Shizuo didn't answer taking a look in all five cubicles. "Your mother's phone isn't here. I'm closing up."

"I think we should talk."

"I'm closing up." Shizuo repeated clenching his fists.

"Oh I know. I'll drive you home. I just got my license." The boy was grinning from ear to ear. Shizuo shuddered.

"Like fuck. Piss off." The boy didn't have any proof, he was just guessing.

"I heard your boss doesn't employ women. Looks like your brother will have to support you after all."

Shizuo didn't think about how Izaya knew his brother or the bar rules.

x-x-x

As dumb mistakes went letting Izaya take him home topped the list. The car looked expensive but considering the boy currently didn't have a job it was a little concerning. Maybe his parents?

It was even dumber letting him in the apartment. But the boy knew too much. Shizuo didn't know what he wanted but it couldn't be good. "This is the part where you show me proof." Izaya smirked making himself at home.

"This is the part where you get the fuck out of my apartment!" Shizuo growled.

"What do you think the media would have a field day with? The fact that Yuuhei Hanejima is brother to the fortissimo Shizuo Heiwajima or that the monster destroying gangs and committing violent acts is a girl?"

Shizuo glowered biting his lip. "What do you want?"

Izaya shrugged. "I've accused you of being a girl. Prove me wrong."

Naturally the raven was expecting to see his dick and that would be the end of it. Shizuo grimaced feeling himself being backed into a corner. "I need to shower first."

"Why is that?" Izaya asked brow raised.

Shizuo couldn't answer. The fact was he was a bloody mess down there and men's underwear didn't have that strangulation that women's did. But if he was careful he wouldn't get caught. "Don't look." Turning around he unzipped his pants and took his cock out. Thankfully blood free. "Now can you piss off?"

Izaya stared at him standing to hopefully leave. "I've never been with an intersex. You'll show me what that's like, ne?"

Shizuo blinked. "Wha-"

Izaya pressed a finger against his lips, clamping a hand over his dick. "That's my price, Shizu-chan. You don't want anyone to know right?"

Shizuo growled but it didn't sound right. His emotions were already in a chaotic muddle. Izaya leaned into him pressing their lips against each other. His first kiss. He'd never been kissed before as Shizuo or Shizuka. "What the hell?" He grumbled scrubbing at his lips.

"Do you want to be a virgin for the rest of your life?"

x-x-x

Shizuo blinked. He didn't have a clue what was going on. One minute he was talking trying to get the intruder out of his apartment, the next he was naked in the shower with said intruder who was just as naked.

"Wait!"

Izaya didn't wait kissing him and stroking his cock. Shizuo pushed him away panting.

"You don't-"

"I do." Izaya pressed against him rubbing their dicks together. Shizuo pushed again.

"I don't-"

"Yes you do." Izaya stole his lips.

Shizuo pushed again but this time Izaya caught his wrists redirecting them above his head.

"Let's keep my ribs in one piece, ne?"

Shizuo groaned feeling Izaya's hand move from his dick. "Not there!"

"Why not? It's a part of you."

Shizuo couldn't find an answer. "...I'm bleeding."

"So? I'll wear a condom." Izaya shrugged.

Shizuo shook his head.

He felt Izaya's heat crush him. His skin as always felt too hot and the cramps weren't helping. He didn't know why the raven was here or why he wouldn't go away. No one else had issues leaving him alone.

The blond flinched feeling something rough against his entrance. Izaya was being very touchy. "Better?" Izaya asked tossing the applicator casing to the floor. Shizuo didn't answer wanting to curl up and hide.

x-x-x

Devoured. Consumed. Eaten. Shizuo lay shaken in his own bed with Izaya's arm slung over his waist. The raven hadn't released him the entire night. He felt sore and splintered but in the end Izaya hadn't done anything he didn't want. At least he didn't think so.

Part of him-a huge part- regretted what he had done. A small part didn't. Either way he shouldn't have done. He'd known the troublemaker less than...how long had it been now? He'd only seen him twice.

Shizuo scooted away feeling sick. Or maybe that was Shizuka. Hard to tell these days. Izaya's arms tightened around him. "Where are you going?"

Shizuo struggled pulling away. "Let me go."

"No." Izaya pulled him back into his lap nuzzling his neck. One hand slipped between his legs. "Morning wood, hm?"

Shizuo blushed violently. "Don't look! Don't touch!"

x-x-x

Izaya hadn't left. Shizuo sat curled up in bed watching warily as the raven roamed his apartment. In front of him sat a breakfast tray of sweet goodies. The man seemed to know everything about him and they'd...

No he wasn't thinking about that. "So you don't have breasts." Izaya commented flopping down on the bed. "But you wrap your chest anyway."

Shizuo said nothing folding his arms over his chest. "I imagine there is breast tissue though. If you can have children there's no reason you shouldn't be able to breastfeed."

Shizuo swallowed. "I-I think you should leave."

"Really? I think I should stay." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo just didn't realise how long the raven planned to stay for.

x-x-x

Shizuo felt suffocated. Izaya had somehow gotten a key to his apartment treating it like his own home. Not to mention the raven was at the bar. The only time he had alone was in the toilet.

Finally his cycle was over and he could think again. Shizuo would put an end to Izaya's involvement with him. It was time to close the bar. Kasuka was still busy with his movie.

Izaya hopped over the bar violating his personal space with ease. Shizuo found himself bent over the bar before he could speak. Izaya kissed him and touched him. Shizuo turned his mouth sealed. His eyes widened feeling the raven nudge against his girl entrance.

"Iz- ah!"

Izaya slammed inside holding him against the bar. His hips jerked back against Izaya's cock.

"I'm not sure what's tighter, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo could barely stand stunned into silence.

x-x-x

Izaya followed him home apparently because he was sore. Shizuo opened the door not bothering to close it, the raven would only let himself in. "I'm not a girl."

"I didn't say you were. Shizu-chan is Shizu-chan."

Shizuo stumbled turning to glare at the raven. "This isn't a joke."

"I didn't say it was. Do you feel the need to dress as a woman? Kasuka-kun usually does it, ne? I can do it for you."

Shizuo shook his head. "No I-" Izaya pushed him against the wall kissing him harshly. Shizuo felt his knees go weak. Something felt wrong but he couldn't pin point what. "Iz-ah!"

x-x-x

Shizuo pretended to study the book but in truth he was listening to the mother son pair converse. He was glad for the mother's presence, that meant Izaya would leave him alone. He would finally have some breathing space.

"This is amazing." The mother gushed. "You've really put some thought into this!"

"Well that's what you wanted me to do."

"The great Orihara industries. Isn't that a bit of a mouthful?"

"TGOI for short." He heard Izaya's smug voice.

"Well you'll need employees."

"Oh don't worry about that. I already have someone in mind."

Shizuo shuddered closing the book. He almost thought Izaya meant him. That wasn't true though because he already had a job. With a sigh the blond checked his phone. Kasuka was still filming. Apparently his popularity had soared and he didn't know when they would see each other again.

End


	95. A lot of temptation goes a long way

Title:- A lot of temptation goes a long way

Pairing:- Izuo, Tom x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to A little temptation goes a long way. Tom doesn't know that Shizuo has been snared by the alpha next door.

Requested by:- Mizuki-chan

Shizuo almost reached the door. The alpha threw an arm around his waist hooking him back from his escape. "I should get back."

Izaya had other ideas pulling him close. "We haven't finished playing yet." The alpha could be whiny when he didn't get his own way and that didn't bode well for the blond's ass.

"Tom will be home soon." Shizuo grumbled moaning up against the wall. His fingertips fell from the handle locked in Izaya's embrace.

"There was a accident on the route he takes. Tom-san will be late."

Shizuo groaned losing himself in Izaya's kisses. "How late?"

"Late enough to get away with another round." Izaya murmured against his skin already touching under his shirt.

"The bed-"

"Here will be fine, Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

"I'm back." Tom called entering their apartment. "Sorry I'm late, there was an accident on the bus route. I suppose I should have let your brother get us that car."

Shizuo nodded sipping at his cup of milk, casually scratching his hair to check if it was dry from next door's shower. It was a little damp but nothing he wouldn't get away with.

Tom kissed his cheek giving him a cuddle. "Did you have a good day?" His husband asked feigning interest. Tom already knew he did nothing all day apart from laze around and play useless omega.

"Same as usual." Shizuo answered with a shrug. The usual now was spending the day in Izaya's bed.

"I'll get started on dinner."

"I'll get your stuff so you can shower."

Tom looked at him sighing in frustration. "Just a quick one. Shizuo, I'm tired I have an early start tomorrow."

Shizuo nodded. "I didn't mean that. We have to save water."

"Yeah. You didn't go shopping?" Tom asked pressing his fingers against his eyes.

"No, I-"

"Of course you didn't."

Shizuo hated the look of disappointment on Tom's face. "I'll go now."

"It's too late now."

"I can protect myself."

"You're an omega." Tom snapped.

"I can still protect myself, I have my strength."

"What part of you're an omega, did you not understand?" Tom yelled. "Stay here and do what you're good at."

Shizuo flinched at the door slam.

x-x-x

Tom was dead to the world fast asleep in their bed. Shizuo knew his husband wouldn't wake up until the alarm went off in the morning. They hadn't spoken since Tom had returned from the convenience store. It was a surprise he hadn't been left alone in the bed.

Grabbing his clothes Shizuo slipped out of bed and left the room. This time it was him leaving the apartment with a much quieter click. Fingering the necklace around his neck, Shizuo padded next door and knocked.

The door opened and there the alpha stood topless in black lounge pants and glasses. Shizuo hadn't realised the raven wore glasses but it added to his appeal. "Shizu-chan, it's the middle of the night."

Shizuo clutched his bundle feeling like an idiot. Just because he was still awake didn't mean everyone else was. He was a bother just like he was to his husband. "Sorry I-"

"Come in. I'm working on something at the moment."

Shizuo blinked. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said so otherwise." Izaya yawned stepping back into the apartment. Shizuo followed him in and closed the door. "You had an argument with Tom-san again?"

Shizuo sighed. If he could hear Izaya having sex through the wall then Izaya could hear Tom yelling the truth. "He's frustrated."

"He's not giving you what you need, Shizu-chan. You know that. Strawberry milk is in the fridge."

Shizuo found himself gravitating to the fridge and grabbing the milk. He smiled a little knowing Izaya had brought it for him.

"You two are going to keep growing further apart unless you face your issues."

Shizuo stared at Izaya sitting on the sofa, laptop balanced on his knee. He was in the way. He should go. "...do you think I could borrow one of your toys?"

"You're not getting enough sex." The alpha told him typing away. "Tom-san is insecure because he's a beta and you belong with an alpha. The money is an excuse, you two could still be living at home and you'd still find something to argue about."

Shizuo scowled. "That's your opinion as an alpha?"

"That's my opinion as a marriage counsellor. I've seen this happen so many times."

"Were you sleeping with them too?" Shizuo blurted the question without thinking. His cheeks heated. Looking away he sipped at his milk.

"Jealous? No, Shizu-chan I don't sleep with my clients." Izaya looked up at him adjusting his glasses. "I think you're doing far too much talking, isn't there something more productive you could be doing with that mouth of yours?"

Shizuo crossed the distance setting his milk down and wiggling in between the alpha's thighs. "What are you doing?"

"Typing up an evaluation for one of my latest clients." Izaya stared down at him with a smirk. "Don't worry, you have my full attention. The sooner you get started the sooner I'll be buried inside you."

Shizuo shivered tugging at Izaya's waist band. His head went low and something hot touched his upper back. "Try and keep still."

"Is that your laptop?"

"If you're still talking you're not sucking." The alpha sighed. "It looks like you don't want me to pleasure you tonight."

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned picking himself up from the floor. He was still in Izaya's apartment and daylight was already peaking through the windows. "Fuck!" Tom would be waking up any moment now. Pulling on the clothes he'd brought with him the blond ran past the alpha in the kitchen and out of the front door.

His instincts kicked in pulling back at the last second. Enough to hide himself and watching Tom's tense form walk past. Closing the door Shizuo slumped against the wood heart in his mouth.

"You're not leaving?" Izaya asked.

"Tom just left for work." Shizuo whispered.

"It's a good thing I made your share then. Eat up and then you can use the shower."

"What am I supposed to tell him?" Shizuo groaned trudging into the kitchen.

"Whatever you want. It's not like you're doing anything wrong."

Shizuo scowled at that. "I'm married. This is cheating."

"Marriage is a beta concept." Izaya shrugged plying him with milk and breakfast. "There's nothing wrong with playing around until you find your one true mate."

"Tom is my one true mate. I don't need teeth marks to prove that!"

Izaya took a sip of his coffee staring at him over the cup. "I have an appointment in an hour you should come along."

Shizuo blinked. "What?"

"Witnessing someone else's marriage problems might give an incite to your own."

"But that's-"

"If it's too dangerous for you, you can stay locked in your little cage. I'll even lend you some toys to play with." Izaya smirked.

Shizuo bristled. "I'll come."

The alpha grinned. "Without me even touching you? How perverted, Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

Izaya's appointment was on the outskirts of town in an apartment that looked even more run down than his. Shizuo pulled on a shirt and black pants making himself look presentable and not like he'd been hiding away at home all the time.

The alpha wore a suit black with a white shirt and a coat with fur trim chucked on top. Shizuo looked around following behind Izaya. "Come on, Shizu-chan. We'll do the fun stuff later."

Izaya knocked on the door. It looked like his client was a kid. "Thanks for coming Orihara-san, sorry you had to come all this way." The kid eyed him warily.

"This is my assistant Shizu-chan, he's an omega."

"Oh." The kid nodded. "Nice to meet you, Shizu-chan."

The kid let them in. As well as it being a very small apartment with only the basics, the most obvious was that the kid was pregnant. "Can I get you anything?"

"Sit down Mikado-kun, we're fine."

"Right. Well um-"

"Masaomi-kun isn't here?" Izaya sat down pulling him down into his lap. Shizuo growled but didn't move.

"Ah. He's working again." The kid scratched the back of his neck. "I called you because my marriage isn't going so well."

"Mikado-kun, you're six months along now. It's to be expected Masaomi-kun is stressed out. The two of you are going to struggle unless you seek help. During this time he's going to be possessive. It's a surprise he's not here right now."

The kid hung his head. "I didn't tell him I was meeting you."

"Ah. That's not good, Mikado-kun. For me to do my job I need you both here."

"...that's not a good idea."

Shizuo said nothing sitting in the alpha's lap. He let the pair talk surprised to see Izaya did actually work.

x-x-x

The next appointment was outside town. Izaya ushered him onto the train lost in the packed crowd. It was more than a little uncomfortable. As an omega it was dangerous. Who knew how many alphas were hidden around him.

The doors closed and someone touched his butt. It was only Izaya rubbing between his legs. Shizuo blinked in disbelief holding onto the hand rail. The alpha wasted no time grinding against his butt and worst still Shizuo enjoyed it. The act, the attention, having someone focused on him.

Someone growled in front of him staring at him with heated eyes. He wasn't the only one. Izaya stopped what he was doing. "You didn't tell me you were in heat!" Izaya hissed.

"I'm not." Shizuo groaned.

"Your pheromones say otherwise." The alpha sighed. Luckily the next stop wasn't too far away. Within moments Izaya was leading him off the train. "Well this is going to be a problem. Don't you keep track of your cycle?"

Shizuo shrugged. "It hasn't really been a problem before."

"Well it's a problem now." Izaya looked around dragging him to the toilets.

"Isn't this the girl's toilets?"

"Exactly. No alphas here." Izaya pushed him inside one of the cubicles and locked the door. "Keep quiet, ne?"

x-x-x

Shizuo kept his dirty little secret acting like nothing had happened. The alpha had well and truly saved his ass, though he was curious of what would have happened if he hadn't been in heat. The suppressors were now working overtime shutting down his pheromones.

The moment Tom came through the door, Shizuo greeted him with a kiss and an embrace. "Tom, I'm-"

"Sorry Shizuo, I'm not staying." His husband apologised. "I'm working overtime. I just came back to give you this. I'll see you tonight...maybe tomorrow."

Shizuo took the carrier bag seeing a convenience store bento inside. He looked up but Tom was already gone. Tossing the bag down the blond went to sulk planning on spending the night pent up and alone. The alpha next door had other plans.

Izaya let himself in, apparently he'd left the door ajar. Shizuo had little time to react to that before the alpha was on him, their lips touching. His body was hot already reacting to Izaya's touches. He didn't hesitate leading Izaya into the bedroom.

x-x-x

The fact that he's spending more time with Izaya doesn't go unnoticed. Shizuo knows he married to Tom, a man he barely sees any more. But his husband is doing it for them.

Shizuo sighs staring at the man he loves, fast asleep before 8pm as usual. Gently he traces the stress lines forming across his husband's face. There's no grey strands yet but that's only a matter of time. He should make it easy for Tom and leave but he can' is the only one outside his family that loves him, that's given up everything to be with him. The omega and the beta. Everyone had said it wouldn't work, if they didn't he knew they were thinking it.

Behind the bed there's a light thud. Izaya. Shizuo has long since realised it doesn't have to be him. He's not special, the alpha has an enormous libido and without being bonded to one mate fucks any omega and probably beta.

Shizuo knows he doesn't love Izaya, that's reserved for the man in his bed. But he doesn't hate him either, certainly not his cock. The alpha is different to anyone he's ever met, teaching him things he knew weren't possible.

When they do have sex, Tom is vanilla apparently. That's what Izaya called it. The alpha doesn't do vanilla. Shizuo is glad he doesn't. Sex with Izaya is painful but feels so good. He's learnt a lot of things, he wishes he could tell Tom. But his husband would never hurt him, not in the way Izaya does.

Shizuo sighs touching the cheek of the man he loves, fast asleep and unaware he was still awake and in need. Behind him Izaya continues fucking another omega that's not him, hopefully not knowing he was still awake and in need.

x-x-x

Shizuo wakes up startled sensing someone else is in their apartment. Moving to shake Tom awake, a hand clamps over his mouth. He knows that hand. Just as he knows the banging ended an hour ago. Panic wells up staring at Tom. His husband is still asleep even as the alpha pushes him further onto the bed and slides in next to him. Shaking his head he can't deny the anticipation pulsing through him or the hardness of his dick.

Izaya fondles him, one arm wrapped around his waist and up his night shirt. Shizuo's hand is firmly clamped over his mouth stopping himself from making any noise. Izaya licks a path up his nape, grazing gently with his teeth but not biting. Shizuo shivers from the act knowing all it would take is for the alpha to bite down to steal him away. He knows Izaya won't do it but it sends adrenaline coursing through his blood.

Shizuo moans into the alpha's hand looking worriedly at his husband. The alpha knows exactly how to play him and likes to tease him. Before he knows it he's on all fours over his husband who still hasn't woken up. Worry sets in and Shizuo thinks about shaking Tom awake just to see if he's okay.

"This is who you run from fate for? A beta that takes sleeping pills to ignore you?" Izaya asks loudly. The light comes on so he can see the small opened box and a glass of water on the floor.

"He's tired." Shizuo whispers stroking Tom's cheek.

"He's a failure." Izaya shrugs climbing back onto the bed. Shizuo can feel the alpha behind him, a perfect fix for his current problem. "What kind of man can't satisfy their 'husband'?"

"I told you he works all day. This is for us."

Izaya stares at him and shrugs. "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm here to take care of your needs."

Shizuo says nothing staring down at Tom. The alpha slides in giving him what he does need. His body has been aching for it and now he's in heat. It's not a betrayal that the man he loves took sleeping pills. Tom didn't know he'd gone into heat.

Izaya takes him hard and slow opening his body and letting him feel every movement. His cock is fit to burst but the alpha has handled that snapping a cock ring over his base. They aren't done. Not by a long shot. Izaya kisses the back of his neck and once again his traitorous mind voices his desire to be snatched away.

x-x-x

Shizuo can barely move his arms shaking as he tries to hold himself up. Izaya increases his pace desperate to finish. The ring comes off and Shizuo comes hard. "Izaya!"

One arm falls clutching himself as he comes and doesn't seem to stop. The alpha pulls out. Shizuo aware again looks down at the soiled bed covers and the splatter across Tom's cheek. "What? No, what if-"

Izaya flips him onto his back next to Tom and slams back inside. Shizuo closed his eyes not wanting to look at the alpha stripping everything away from him and unable to look at the husband he's cheating on.

x-x-x

Izaya left. Shizuo is left with the clean up changing the covers and cleaning the mess off Tom. It doesn't take long. The soiled bedding is with Izaya. Thankfully they brought the cheap plain stuff so Tom will never know. He does it all and sprays the room. Tom is still asleep. Shizuo sighs sits on the bed and watches him. He wants his husband back and more importantly his affair with the alpha needs to stop. Tomorrow he'll end it. Maybe he could take the pills too. The alpha would continue screwing other omegas and his marriage would be safe. Shizuo sighs trying to identify the pain in his chest.

x-x-x

It's Tom that wakes him this time looking none too happy. Shizuo looks around in panic. Did he miss something? Tom is holding a letter. "When were you going to tell me?"

"What?" Shizuo asks exhausted. Izaya had put him through the ringer. His body still felt sore.

His husband thrusts the letter in his hand. Shizuo unfolds it finding what looks like a pay cheque. The letter is from the alpha next door notifying him that his application has been accepted.

"You got a job?" Tom demands looking worried.

Shizuo nods unsure what's going on.

"Why didn't you tell me? Better yet who is this for? Are you working for an alpha? You know I don't trust their kind."

"...He lives next door."

Tom is already storming outside and banging on Izaya's door. Shizuo hurries after him in his nightshirt and boxers. Izaya had never told him about this. "Tom, wait!"

The alpha opens the door fully dressed with his glasses on. "Tom-san, Shizu-chan. Come on in."

Tom takes his hand leading him inside. The grip hurts a little but Shizuo smiles knowing his husband cares. He can see Tom looking around the apartment but not what he's thinking.

"I've just made breakfast. You're welcome to have some." Izaya grins leading them to the table. Neither of them have eaten yet and the food is too good to pass up. Izaya pours him a cold glass of milk and Tom a coffee.

His husband sits next to him at the table squeezing his hand and eyeing Izaya warily across the table. The alpha smiles taking a sip of his coffee and turns the laptop around.

"You're here because I offered Shizu-chan a job." Izaya says. "You're worried because I'm an alpha."

Tom nods. Shizuo feels a tickle against his ankle.

"Understandable. You're not the first beta omega relationship I've witnessed."

Shizuo stiffens feeling Izaya's foot press against his calf. Tom is focused on the alpha opposite.

"Why did you offer the job to Shizuo? What do you even do?"

Izaya smiles warmly. "I'm a marriage counsellor. I noticed Shizu-chan sitting outside waiting for you when you were late last week. Shame about that accident."

Shizuo flinched feeling Tom's questioning gaze on him. Izaya's foot moved along the inside of his thigh.

"It can't be easy with only one of you having a job. I'm helping out a neighbour."

"You're an alpha." Tom argues. "Where's your office? I don't want my Shizuo around alphas."

Shizuo flushed hearing his husband being possessive. Izaya's foot ground down against his arousal.

"I understand. My office is here. You can take a look around. I'll show you what I expect Shizu-chan to do. I do occasionally make house calls but the only alphas I see are already bonded."

Tom nodded slowly. Shizuo shifted subtly in his seat leaning forward on his hand. Izaya dragged his foot down kneading his cock. "What about you? What happens if my Shizuo goes into heat and forgets his suppressors?"

Izaya's attention was on Tom. "Nothing. Shizu-chan only needs to go next door. Besides I already have an omega."

"You're bonded?" Tom asked surprised.

"Not yet. I'm not the type to settle down but eventually. Need to keep the bugs away."

Tom nodded in agreement. Shizuo tapped against Izaya's foot but the alpha wasn't listening. Tom looked to him and smiled.

The two of them spoke about his new job whilst he sat there being molested by Izaya's foot. Izaya retreated giving him space to breathe. Unfortunately he'd been about to come.

"I don't know." Tom said. "It's still a risk..."

The alpha nodded. "You want proof? I get it. You love Shizu-chan, but are you paying attention to him?"

Tom bristled glaring at Izaya. "What I do with my-"

"Tom-san, it's an observation. You let Shizu-chan into an alpha's apartment barely dressed and in case you didn't notice he's in heat." Izaya nodded towards him. "It seems like you haven't done it in a while. His pheromones are strong." Izaya sat back sipping at his coffee.

Tom looked down under the table seeing his stiff bulge. "Shizuo..." his husband looked back at Izaya. "This doesn't bother you?"

"It bothers me if my furniture gets dirty." Izaya shrugged sipping his coffee. "Like I said. I already have an omega."

Tom nodded looking relieved. "When do you want Shizuo to start?"

"As soon as you're comfortable, Tom-san. Preferably after his heat finishes. I expect the two of you have some catching up to do."

Tom stood taking his jacket off. Shizuo took it covering his arousal. "Thank you Orihara-san."

The alpha smiled. "Call me Izaya."

Tom smiled. "Izaya-san. I suppose I should take the day off."

Shizuo squeezed Tom's hand letting his husband lead them from the apartment. Izaya followed to close the door. The alpha smiled. "See you soon, Shizu-chan." Shizuo swallowed nervously knowing the alpha wasn't done with him yet.

End


	96. The demon harem- Izaya

Title:- The demon harem - Izaya

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo is a reincarnation. The problem is he's been reincarnated before and every time he's fallen in love with a different demon. He might not have his memories but his feelings remain making him unable to resist a single one.

"So you're a demon?" Shizuo asked with a sigh. He knew there was something wrong with the flea, he was too fast for his own good and vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Yes, Shizu-chan." Izaya smirks in that way he finds annoying. It's like he's been let in on a big secret, in truth he has but knowing the flea isn't human is a relief.

"Why are you telling me this?" Shizuo asks rubbing at his wrist. It's a habit when he's nervous or in an unexpected situation. He'd never had his sleeve rolled up not even in the blistering heat. He did try a wrist band once but it came off far too easy. It wasn't a tattoo though it did look like one. Since the day he had been born there had been five small stars lining up on his wrist like a constellation.

The problem is that the stars grow and change. When he'd been born they had been small pin pricks no bigger than a small dot, scattered sparsely across his inner wrist.

As he'd grown older they'd moved slightly closer becoming as big as moles. During his teenage years he'd started hiding them from everyone because the dots became outlines of stars. That wasn't normal so he pretended they weren't there. Unfortunately now in his twenties the stars were aligned in a single line down his wrist. Not only that but the inner star of each one had become a different colour. Shizuo didn't rightly remember the order since it made him feel like a freak looking at it. One was gold, one was light pink, one magenta, one was dark red like dried blood and the last was what could only be described as neon red.

Izaya didn't know about them but he'd probably have to tell him soon. "Because you needed to know. I needed you to know. We've been dating a while now and I thought maybe you'd want to take the next step."

Shizuo swallowed squeezing his stars. He caught Izaya's gaze fall to his wrist brow furrowed. His boyfriend knew there was something there but assumed it was an old injury or a horrible scar. "...Next step?" He practically squeaked. Someone other than his family loving him had been a shock. Shizuo had been waiting for the day Izaya told him it was all a joke and left him.

"Yes, Shizu-chan. The next step." Izaya looked a little nervous which made him even more so. "For humans it's a ring and a pointless ceremony exchanging empty promises. For demons it's for eternity. We only ever have one soulmate. Shizu-chan, for me that's you."

Shizuo didn't know what to say. He'd been expecting Izaya to break up with him. "Shizu-chan?"

"...you really want to be with me? Forever?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't." Izaya smiled sheepishly for once keeping his hands to himself.

"And if I say no?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"Then I'll just have to try harder convincing you."

"Okay."

Izaya blinked. "Okay I have to convince you? Or okay you'll be my mate?"

"I'll be your mate." Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya smile lit up the stage. Shizuo smiled too listening to the thunderous applause in front of them. They'd sold old Kasuka's theatre and finished the performance that would have his stoic younger brother cracking a smile. The curtain began to fall as soon as their lips touched.

The rest of the actors and stage staff stepped out lining up in a row. As one they bowed in perfect synchronicity. Shizuo squeezed Izaya's hand glad when the raven squeezed back.

With the applause done the stage became emptier. Shizuo ducked backstage with Izaya following. "I didn't expect the ad-lib. Why demons?"

"Because it's the truth."

Shizuo's lips twitched. "The play is over. You can stop with the act."

Izaya sighed and touched him. Shizuo blinked looking around their shared apartment. They'd been high school sweethearts, sure they'd had fights-brutal fights- lasting days or weeks. This was the first time that he'd been moved through space and certainly the first time his boyfriend's eyes had glowed.

Involuntarily he stepped back eyeing the two protruding horns? No, looking closer they were ears. Furry black ears. Shizuo's attention flicked to the not one but two tails flicking behind his boyfriend.

"Shizu-chan, I'm a Bakeneko." Izaya confessed.

"A what?"

"A shape shifting cat. What I told you was true." Izaya shrugged his ears twitching. Shizuo felt the need to reach out and touch them. "So not as an act, will you be my mate?"

Shizuo nodded sealing the deal with a kiss. Izaya's arms wrapped around him. "Ready, Shizu-chan?" Again he nodded anxious but filled with anticipation.

"Are you going to put your tail away?"

The twin tails twitched rubbing up against his thigh. "Do you want me to?"

Shizuo shrugged even as his hand reached up to touch the new appendages. Part of him still believed Izaya was messing with him. Some sort of hallucinogenic. The ears however twitched curling slightly against his fingers. Izaya actually purred and it was the most adorable sound he'd ever heard.

"Shizu-chan, be gentle." Not what a seme would say. Shizuo fell back shocked at this new hidden side of his boyfriend. "You want to touch my tail too?"

Shizuo dropped onto their bed trying to control himself. "Too much ne?" A black cat hopped up onto the bed and rested its chin on his knee. "I had to tell you some time Shizu-chan." The cat talked.

Izaya slinked across his lap rubbing his head against his belly. Shizuo pet his head gently rubbing between his ears. Izaya purred curling his tails around one wrist. It just so happened to be the wrist with the stars.

Shizuo flinched like he'd been stung. He snatched his wrist away ignoring Izaya's shrewd gaze and went back to stroking his boyfriend's new soft body.

"Shizu-chan, nothing has changed. I'm still the same."

"You're a demon." Shizuo grumbled but he didn't care. Izaya loved him. Trusted him. Wanted to be with him forever. "And I'm human."

Izaya nuzzled into his palm giving him small licks and tickling him with his delicate whiskers. "Forever means forever, Shizu-chan. When you die you'll be reborn but I'll find you again and again. You may not remember me but your heart will. I'll die too and you'll find me. We'll find each other. That's what a soulmate is. Linked forever."

"Isn't that sad?" Shizuo couldn't imagine the long waiting and then having that person not remember you.

"It's better than losing you forever." Izaya sighed nudging his palm. "Do you need time to adjust?"

Shizuo replied with a sigh of his own. "We've been together seven years. I've never felt like this before and if you really love me, flea. Then I want to be your mate."

"I'm relieved, Shizu-chan." Izaya nipped softly at his skin. "Do you think we could stay like this for awhile. I quite enjoy your petting."

Shizuo gave his boyfriend a small smile. "I like your new form."

Izaya stretched purring lazily and dropping into his lap, paws in the air. Shizuo obliged gently scratching Izaya's belly and sending him into little cat spasms. The twin tails whipped against his thigh.

x-x-x

Izaya stretched hands above his head working the kinks out of his body. Shizuo sighed and his boyfriend caught the look of disappointment on his face.

"What are you upset about? A) I'm not in my cat form B) I'm going to work or C) We haven't gone through with the binding?"

Shizuo thought about it. "All of the above? You're cuter as a cat and you take up less space."

"And for that I'm never showing you my cat form again." Izaya smirked. "Shizu-chan, my original job is an informant. I know you want me to help out at the theatre but I have my own career too. As do you."

"Tom doesn't need me as a bodyguard any more. He has Vorona. Kasuka wants this to be a success."

"It's only been three weeks. There's bound to be hiccups and mistakes." Izaya sighed. "I'll tell you what, I'll come to the theatre after work and then we'll rehearse. Your brother is expecting too much. He needs a bigger variety of actors."

"Fine."

"You're not 'fine'. That's the universal definition of not okay! There are other people you can pair up with."

Shizuo scowled. "All my parts are romance. You want me to kiss someone else?"

"No. But stage kissing is different to real kissing."

"I've never kissed anyone apart from you. Stage kissing and real kissing feel the same to me!" Shizuo grumbled crossing his arms. He didn't trust any of the others. The most he trusted them to do was hoist the next piece of scenery up.

Izaya smirked. "We have never stage kissed, Shizu-chan. I don't see the point. As for the binding, I want you to think about it. You'd have me and no one else for eternity. Even if you grow to hate me there would be no escape."

Shizuo opened his mouth but Izaya kissed him and was gone in the blink of an eye. With a sigh he flopped back down onto the pillow thinking about what the future held.

x-x-x

Shizuo showered, shaved and dried himself. He didn't know if the binding would hurt but he was going through with it. The problem was revealing his own secret to Izaya, which he didn't even know what it meant himself.

The stars were especially vivid tonight. Shizuo watched them twinkle like magic. Running his finger over them one by one he found himself shivering, eyes moist. Closest to his wrist was gold. Then light pink, blood red, magenta and lastly neon red. The neon red star had grown in size and now seemed to shimmer.

Shizuo brushed his fingertip over it feeling a soft spark that made his skin tinkle. His eyes closed of their own volition. For a moment he stood frozen watching neon red and green flash in his minds eye like a drunk with glow sticks. He felt a brush against his nape, the cold press of something against the small of his back.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya knocked on the door and Shizuo's eyes snapped open swiping his wrist band from the sink. This one was thick, black and covered almost to his elbow.

"Just a minute." Shizuo shook himself. For a moment he could have sworn his eyes were the same neon green he'd seen. His mind was playing tricks on him. His eyes were honeyed brown as usual. It was just nerves.

Opening the door he found Izaya waiting for him. There was no sign of the ears and tails. "So how do we do this?"

His boyfriend watched him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Let's get on with it." Shizuo growled.

Izaya took his hand leading him to the bed. "Someday you'll show me all of you. Even the scars you hide."

Shizuo swallowed down his guilt. "Izaya-"

"I'm very patient. After tonight we'll have forever." Izaya kissed him slowly letting him take the lead. He knew in his heart he should show his boyfriend the stars that had haunted him since birth but his mind whispered that Izaya would leave him if he revealed them. So he kept quiet and continued their mating.

"What do we need?"

"Our bodies joined, our blood mingling and a few words."

Shizuo nodded wondering if he could ask Izaya to have his ears and tails out. He liked the softness. "Shizu-chan, you're looking at my butt. Do you want my tails that badly?"

Shizuo looked away guilty but the softness against his thigh made him smile. Pulling Izaya down on top of him their limbs tangled. His boyfriend liked teasing, liked creating new sensitive places to play with.

Their kiss this time involved blood. Shizuo tasted metallic in his mouth. His and Izaya's blood merging as one. Izaya's hand curled around his cock driving him crazy, his hips bucking up wanting to be filled. His demon knew how to work him up.

"Hurry." Shizuo growled. There was magic at work waiting to be connected. Shizuo could feel it tingling through his blood.

Izaya would usually object but tonight was different. Shizuo gasped as he was filled their bodies becoming one in more ways than he could possibly know. Izaya was inside him heart, body and soul. He could taste warm coffee and the tuna his boyfriend loved so much. Shizuo felt Izaya's fears, worries and love for him. There were no secrets between them.

The magic crashed over them, their foreheads pressed together as they both crested the wave. Izaya looked into his eyes. "I am eternally yours and you are eternally mine."

Shizuo shivered feeling Izaya's connection close. "I am eternally yours and you are eternally mine." His connection closed and the magic fell away.

Izaya grinned looking both ecstatic and relieved. "Forever, Shizu-chan."

"Forever." Shizuo whispered. The ritual was done but their night was far from over. The need to be with his mate was overwhelming, Shizuo knew they'd be together for an eternity. They were soulmates.

x-x-x

"Don't you have work?" Shizuo asked blissfully lazy. Izaya was in cat form curled up on his chest.

"I took a break. Demons deserve honeymoons too." Izaya nuzzled his cheek.

"So that's it? We're bound for life?"

"That's it. I think you should have a symbol appear somewhere on your body. It might take a while."

Shizuo swallowed. "A symbol? Like what?"

"It depends on you. It acts as a gps if you're lost to me. You'll be born with it if you die."

Shizuo felt dread wash over him. Glancing at his elbow he could see a large star bigger than the others. It sat in the crease of his elbow. "L-like this?" He asked quietly showing Izaya.

"That's it. See the colour is the same colour as my eyes. Touch it and you'll feel me. That's our bond." Izaya nuzzled against it proudly. "I'm surprised it's a star though."

Shizuo felt sick. Because if the new star was a bond, then the others were the same. Which meant somehow he was bonded to five other demons for eternity.

End


	97. The demon harem - Virus138

Title:- The demon harem- Virus 138

Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo x Virus 138

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to The demon harem-Izaya.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

Chaos reigned. What should have been a full theatre for his brother's new play was an empty stage and no one in the audience. Shizuo glared out at the cause. The rain but not just any rain. Torrential downpours battering the town, dark thunderous clouds covering up the summer sky and lightning streaking down and striking the closest buildings.

Not a good start to their honeymoon. He should have listened to his mate and stayed home. The horrible weather had been the same all week and now it was getting worse. There were flash floods everywhere disrupting traffic and general everyday life.

Funnily enough the weather forecaster kept predicting sunny spells and the return of a hot summer. None of that happened. Shizuo turned away from the door walking back inside and pulling out his phone. Kasuka had already let everyone know of the cancellation, which was to be expected since only an idiot would walk about in this weather. Izaya would tease him mercilessly.

Unfortunately his mate was his only way home unless he wanted to run through rain, hail and the risk of being struck by lightning. Shizuo touched the phone to his lips before flipping it open and speed dialling Izaya.

The phone lit up red and sparked in his hand. Shizuo dropped it leaving it as a smoking useless piece of trash. An electrical storm then. Trying to use his phone was the normal human way.

Rolling up his sleeve the blond ignored the navy wrist band that covered his forearm. Instead his attention was on the big star that shimmered a rusty vermilion red the same as his mate's eyes. As soon as his fingertips brushed over the star, Izaya's face popped up in his mind.

 _Izaya._ He thought. _My phone just broke. I'm at the theatre. Can you come and get me?_

No sooner had he thought the request Izaya popped up in front of him. "Didn't I tell you to stay home?"

"Yes." Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya sighed picking up his broken phone. "What happened to this?"

"It blew up."

"Of course it did." Izaya sighed moving into him. Shizuo relaxed in his embrace. In mere seconds they were in the safety of their apartment. "You're soaked through. Lucky I already ran you a hot bath."

Shizuo nodded. "Do you want to join me?"

His mate grinned. "Tempting. Unfortunately I have something for Shiki I need to finish. Rain check?"

"Pissing down." Shizuo grumbled.

"Aw, look at that. My Shizu-chan is getting a sense of humour." Izaya cooed kissing his cheek.

Shizuo scowled. "I'll be in the bath."

"And I'll be joining you shortly." Izaya grinned. "Just let me send some documents to Shiki."

Shizuo went into the bathroom stripping off all clothes except for the wrist band. He had yet to tell Izaya of the possibility he may be bonded to five other demons. Worst still was the fact the neon red star was growing in size almost as big as Izaya's.

Climbing in and sliding into the tub, Shizuo relished in the warmth soaking his cold body compared to the abysmal rain that had made him look like a battered drowned rat. His arm he kept on the side of the bath, still damp but nothing he could take off.

Laying back Shizuo let his eyelids slip down. He could relax until Izaya came in to wash his back and his hair. He knew his mate would ask about the wrist band and would probably bring a dry one in with the promise not to look whilst he changed them over. Izaya's curiosity was most likely killing him to not look. His demon probably knew deep down the moment he did they would be over.

Demons didn't die. Not the careful or powerful ones. Especially not whoever was on the other end of the neon red star. Peeling back the wristband closet to his elbow, Shizuo lightly touched the star. Immediately there was a static buzz in his mind. _"Psy?"_

Flinching he broke contact. The voice held such longing and desperation it broke his heart. But he wasn't this Psy, he was Shizuo Heiwajima and he'd chosen to spend eternity with Izaya Orihara. They were happy still in their honeymoon phase. Even so his heart ached and he knew there were tears waiting to fall.

"Shizu-chan, I'm coming in." Izaya opened the door and grinned at him. Shizuo smiled shifting further back so his mate could slide in front. Helping Izaya into the water, Shizuo secured an arm around him. "Maybe we should go away somewhere. It doesn't look like this weather will stop any time soon."

"Yeah. It might be sunny tomorrow."

Izaya scoffed laying back against him.

x-x-x

The storm did actually let up the next day. Shizuo was pleasantly surprised. It meant he could get back to work, much to Izaya's displeasure. It was his own will that wanted him to do his part in their relationship that drove him to leave when he didn't want to.

Izaya was forever saying he didn't need to do anything but Shizuo wasn't a house husband. He wanted to help make his mate's life easier. So he did what he could. A couple of hours working with Tom, a few hours in a bar and the rest of the time rehearsing for Kasuka's plays.

It was still early out, Shizuo knew though that if he stayed Izaya would destroy his barriers and get him to stay. It wouldn't take much. Just a few nudges and he'd crumble spending the day in his mate's arms.

Lighting up a cigarette, the blond walked away from their apartment and headed towards where Tom and Vorona would meet him. Armed with a new phone courtesy of Izaya with added adorable cat wallpapers, Shizuo walked down the street looking up at the clear sky.

Above his head the closest light on the lamppost exploded with a loud pop and shattering of glass. It wasn't just that one. One by one all the lights burst. Shizuo hurried along ignoring the destruction. Then the television in the front of a shop window exploded. Every electrical device around him fried, including the new phone Izaya had given him.

Shizuo ran. Either his bond with Izaya had unlocked some sort of other destructive power or something was hunting him. His instincts told him the answer was on his arm directly under Izaya's mark.

The chaos followed in his wake almost catching up. Shizuo dropped his lighter hit by a stray spark. Only now the sparks weren't golden they were neon red. Almost by instinct his hand went to his arm but he couldn't get Izaya involved, not if it was the owner of the neon red star.

Shizuo cut down looking for somewhere that wasn't surrounded by electricals and when he did the rain started again. Shizuo looked up watching as black storm clouds rolled above his head covering the sky. The rain pelted him drenching him in seconds. Shizuo threw himself out of the way just as a streak of red lightning slammed into the ground before him.

"Psy." Shizuo froze feeling something pressed against the small of his back. "Psy, I missed you."

Shizuo knew who he'd find behind him and he didn't want to turn around. His hands were shaking. All he wanted to do was bury himself in the stranger's arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "...Vi." The name uttered from his lips. He didn't know where it came from.

"Psy. It's me Virus 138. Do you remember me?"

Shizuo turned slowly eyeing the stranger he'd been seeing in his head after he'd been bound to Izaya. His other soulmate bore a striking resemblance to Izaya. Vi was about Izaya's height with the same black hair. His eyes were a striking neon red. He wore a long white shirt with cuffs over his hands, a long black waistcoat and an overly big red bow that dangled down. Black pants with boots that had small heels. Not forgetting the bright red headphones that covered his ears and a cord that seemed to float around him. The most noticeable was the black gloves holding a gun.

"Psy!" The demon gave him an electric smile. Sparks flew as the demon hugged him. Shizuo felt all his nerves come alive. His body seemed to move by itself embracing the raven. "I've finally found you!"

Suddenly they were kissing without abandon. Shizuo clung tightly to Vi kissing him as if it was his last breath. Sparks flew as the demon touched him. Vi held him in an unbreakable embrace. When they broke apart Shizuo stared into the demon's glowing eyes.

"I've been waiting so long for you to come back to me. Now I can take you back with me."

Shizuo blinked. "What? Where?" He had Izaya. He loved Izaya.

"To the high mountains closest to the heavens of course. I'm the Raijin."

"Raijin?"

"I'm the thunder god, Psy. I'm not as weak as I used to be. I can protect you this time around." Vi squeezed him stealing another kiss. Shizuo melted in his arms allowing the demon to take control. It seemed Vi travelled as lightning. Shizuo landed on a rooftop, one of the highest in the town judging by the view.

Vi tickled sparks against his chest moving down to his pants. Shizuo clung to him touching the demon in equal neediness. His back hit the rooftop, Vi pinning him down. "I've waited too long, Psy." The demon murmured plastering kisses down his torso.

Shizuo groaned finding his pants and briefs gone. "I'm sorry, I can't wait any longer." Vi shoved into him tearing against his inner walls. Shizuo groaned pushing back on every thrust. "Psy!" Vi kept calling the name. He hadn't had a chance to say he was Shizuo. Nor could he resist what the demon wanted.

Vi was electric, teasing him until his nerves were hyper sensitive. A teasing tongue drove shock through his nipples. Vi slammed in slow and hard making him feel every inch. Shizuo gasped and panted losing himself in the demon's arms. It was Izaya that kept him grounded, his mate was waiting at home for him. He should have told him, should have shown him the moment they'd decided to date.

Vi pulled out and streaked them somewhere else. Somewhere high and cold and far enough that Izaya's star was not slightly smaller. Distance. That was what it was. Unfortunately it meant his other apparent mates were close by.

"Welcome home." Vi breathed joining them again. "You'll stay here with me for an eternity."

That didn't sound so good. "Vi, no. I'm not Psy."

The demon paused looking down at him. "Of course you are. My Psy."

Shizuo sighed clenching his fist and punching through Vi. The demon grinned pulling out a gun and pointing it against his navel. Shizuo jolted an electrical charge firing into his body. In his head he heard a shout. Only it wasn't his name or Izaya's voice.

 _"Tsu-chan!"_

Shizuo faded into black caught in Vi's embrace. He should have expected the thunder god to be a bit temperamental. Except he was awake and Vi was no longer around. Shizuo sat up feeling weightless. The darkness vanished into an explosion of pink and white.

It looked like he was in a child's room. The walls were bright pink with hundreds of white balloons. Shizuo looked beneath him finding a chess board with pink and white squares. "Tsu-chan." A happy voice chirped popping up in front of him.

Again the resemblance to Izaya was striking. The new demon was the look of innocence, dressed in white like a playful angel. Shizuo noticed the coat was like Izaya's but in white. Like Vi the demon had headphones, these were in magenta the same as his eyes.

"Psyche."

The demon grinned diving for him. "Tsu-chan, you remember me!"

Shizuo fell back his sleeve gone as his bartender uniform became a pale blue and white kimono. His wristband was gone showing all six stars on his arm. Only five of them had shrunk to pin pricks. Psyche's star was the largest. So where was he and how did he get back to Izaya?

End


	98. Third wheel

Title:-Third wheel

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya has lost everything.

Requested by:- Guest

Ikebukuro is quiet. It's been peaceful for a while now. No trouble at all since the troublemaker has been exiled for his own good. After years of chasing his enemy, the fortissimo had taken him down proving brawn really did beat brains. Usually that would be cause for celebration. Except Shizuo knew he had lost control. Izaya had left Ikebukuro on a stretcher in the back of an ambulance.

He knew he'd lost. Izaya had flipped his switch and he'd unleashed everything he'd been holding back. Shinra had confirmed the flea was still alive, to try and get him out of his guilt trip. It wasn't like he cared for his enemy, it was the case he'd ruined a life. Shizuo remembered the crack of bone. It wasn't a broken bone. Broken bones healed. He'd shattered the left leg. Izaya was alive but he'd never walk again. That was why he was racked with guilt. Izaya had shown everyone he was a monster.

Everyone was still talking about the events that happened months later. They whispered behind his back, ran when he came near them and generally avoided the monster. Shizuo found his temper worse than ever keeping to himself. It was his punishment and the only way to make sure no one else was hurt. At least that's the way it was supposed to be. Shizuo's time as a recluse was apparently over. There was someone in his apartment. Kasuka was the only one that had a key. The black inky tendrils that stabbed through his locked bedroom door were nothing to do with his brother.

Shizuo sighed as the crack widened and more shadows forced their way in. Celty stepped through the person shaped hole in the door cradling her helmet. He couldn't see if she was happy but knew she wasn't. Her shoulders were hunched and it wasn't like she'd smash his door in on purpose. Shizuo glanced at her head tilted. He wanted to ask why she was here when everyone else had respected his wishes and left him the hell alone. The answer was soon made clear when Shinra his best friend's other half made his way through the hole and stood proudly next to Celty.

Shizuo groaned at his presence flopping back on his bed, one hand over his eyes. "Izaya is back." Shinra announced. Somehow he had known that was what the illegal doctor would say. Izaya and Shinra were friends so of course if something happened Shinra would know. The blond stayed silent watching Shinra watch him, gauging for a reaction. That explained why Celty was here. To protect Shinra. To stop him from blowing up. Instead he knew the flea was back to ruin his life, to parade the damage in his face.

"I just thought you'd want to know." Shinra continued on. "Maybe you should go and see him."

Shizuo looked at Shinra in disbelief. "Why? So I can break his other leg too?"

"Well I don't think it would matter since Izaya is in a wheelchair- ow!"

Shizuo turned away feeling cornered in his own bedroom. Cornered wasn't good. "I guess so."

Shinra rubbed his arm looking apologetic at Celty. "He might not have changed. Go and see him, Shizuo. I can see the guilt is eating away at you."

Shizuo grumbled standing to give himself some freedom. "I'll think about it. You can go now."

Shinra sighed. "Well I'll let him know to expect you. My beloved will send you the address."

Shizuo shook his head watching as Shinra disappeared and left. "Aren't you going after him?" He asked Celty. Shinra had said his piece, apparently his friend hadn't.

For someone that couldn't talk, Celty had a lot to say. Her helmet was balanced on one of the many shadows coiling from her skin, holding onto it whilst she typed an essay out on her phone.

 _You're hurting. I know you hate him but go and see him. Set your mind at ease._

That was the gist. Shizuo had read the same words over and over again. When Izaya was in a hospital outside Ikebukuro, when he'd apparently been released from hospital and pretty much every time Celty saw him.

Shizuo had used every trick in the book from he didn't know where the address was to he didn't have the money or time. Stupid excuses. Ones no longer valid now that Izaya was back in Ikebukuro. For now he could make her vanish as quickly as Shinra.

"You win. I'm a dumbass. I'll go and see the flea." Shizuo grumbled. Celty paused in her typing. "Not today." He guessed her next question. "I need to...prepare."

x-x-x

Two days later Shizuo was avoiding his friends and dodging Kasuka's calls. By now he should have turned the phone off instead of torturing himself reading messages and ignoring them. Going to see Izaya was the scariest thing he'd done in his life. In theory he would go to the address Celty had sent him, see his enemy and gain closure. In reality Shizuo was getting further and further away until he was almost on the outskirts of town. Given another day he'd be long gone running away as the flea had used to. Except Izaya wouldn't be chasing him.

That was what caused him to stumble and his running became stagnated. He could go as far as he wanted and Izaya wouldn't be able to follow. Shizuo cursed himself for his weakness and sudden cowardice. Izaya was staying in Ikebukuro. Where as before it had been the high floors, the flea's new address was on ground floor. That knowledge alone made him feel worse if that was possible.

x-x-x

Getting to the door had been a trial but that was nothing compared to actually ringing the damn bell for entrance. Shizuo paced in a small circle feeling like an idiot. Then there was the case of what happened when he rung the bell? How was Izaya supposed to answer the door in a wheelchair. Shizuo sighed and rung the damn bell.

It was Shinra that answered. "Well it's about time." Shinra pushed him inside and slammed the door.

"Who was at the door Shinra?" Shizuo froze recognising Izaya's probing voice. Quickly he opened the door but not quick enough. "...Shizu-chan."

He didn't want to turn around but he had to. Izaya was there sitting smaller than he'd seen him before. A blanket covered his legs. Shizuo tried not to look. "...flea."

"Come to check your handiwork?" Izaya scowled rubbing his hands on top of the wheels. The chair rolled slowly forward.

Shizuo swallowed knowing exactly what he'd damned his enemy to. "...I'm sorry."

"Well it's a bit late for that. You ruined my life you monster." Izaya rolled forward, more imposing and threatening than he'd ever been.

The blond swallowed backed against the door. "I know." He breathed feeling the guilt make a meal out of him.

"No you don't. I'm never going to be able to run again. I won't get to play with my humans up close and personal or satisfy them in bed."

Shizuo hung his head. He shouldn't have come. But he couldn't leave now without Izaya's forgiveness. It was the only way he'd be able to sleep again. "Izaya, I'm sorry." Getting on his hands and knees was the least he could do. One for apology and two because Izaya looked pissed off staring up at him.

"Why are you here, Shizu-chan? Do you want my forgiveness? Or is it to finish me off?"

Shizuo shuddered. He wouldn't hurt the flea any more. He probably wouldn't hurt anyone any more. His strength was chaos. No one needed that. "...maybe you can play with me." Shizuo mumbled staring at the floor. The floor wouldn't judge him.

Izaya's cool gaze assessed him making him feel smaller by the second. "Interesting. Come here protozoan."

Shizuo moved to get up.

"You can crawl."

So he did. Shizuo looked up only able to see the blanket tossed to one side.

"Let's see you pleasure me then." Izaya grinned sitting relaxed and being his usual cocky self. "You can do it all yourself."

Shizuo nodded unzipping Izaya's pants. The flea wasn't wearing underwear.

"No point now. It takes too long."

Shizuo nodded taking Izaya's cock in hand feeling it's soft warmth. He used his mouth allowing Izaya's hands in his hair pushing him down into a hurried deep pace. He did his best feeling nervous when The length stood hardened.

Shizuo took his shoes and pants off letting his underwear join the pile.

"I'm staying in the chair, protozoan." Izaya told him. Shizuo nodded being as careful as possible threading his legs through the arms of the chair and straddling Izaya's lap. "So you're like that, ne?"

He didn't know what the flea was referring to. Sucking on his fingers his wet digits sought out his hole and pushed inside. He'd never done it before, with anyone. Izaya probably knew that. Shizuo's face flamed but he didn't stop pleasuring himself ignoring Izaya's gaze.

The blond groaned removing his fingers and rubbing himself against Izaya's shaft. Lifting his hips he eased himself down slowly taking him in. Izaya sighed smirking cruelly and slammed him down.

Shizuo trembled from the force resting against Izaya's shoulder. "Aren't you going to move, Shizu-chan?"

Lifting his hips Shizuo eased himself in finding his own pace. At times Izaya got impatient or maybe just slammed him down for the fun of it. It hurt but it felt good and Izaya looked like he was feeling good too. Shizuo rolled his hips gasping a moan as he hit his sweet spot. Izaya clasped his chin watching him. Everything looked fuzzy, it was too hot but he liked it. He could do it.

"Ngh." Shizuo panted leaning back using one hand between Izaya's legs to balance himself. "Ah."

Izaya's hands were on his hips controlling the pace. Shizuo cried out moving faster. "You look like a whore, Shizu-chan."

He didn't care. Izaya's words shot straight to his groin. "More." The blond moaned feeling desperate. The build up was there but he wasn't coming. Izaya nodded grabbing his ass. "Nn."

"Is that good Shizu-chan? Do you like being a filthy whore?"

Shizuo moaned trembling. Izaya pulled him forward stealing a kiss. It felt even better so they continued. Shizuo continued moving his hips and Izaya clung to him plundering his mouth and getting rid of the rest of his clothes.

He came with a cry slumping against the flea. His first time hadn't been too bad. Izaya slapped him pushing the shirt from his shoulders. "Why are you resting, protozoan. Get moving. I haven't come yet."

Shizuo moved lifting himself off the flea. His hole was sore and dripping. Izaya yanked him back down impaling him for another round.

x-x-x

"Just checking neither of you are dead!" Shinra announced stepping into the apartment. Izaya waved. The brute was passed out in his lap resting against his shoulder. "Oh. Isn't that uncomfortable?"

Izaya shrugged. "For him. I'm perfectly fine." Except he couldn't move the chair because the protozoan's legs were in the way.

"Hm, so was it worth it?" Shinra asked. "Was the loss worth the gain?"

Izaya shifted his hips readjusting himself. Reaching over he picked up the blanket settling it over his legs and the brute's naked lower back. "I'll let you know."

Shinra nodded betraying his worry for a second. "Keep your phone on you, in case you fall out of that thing. Don't hurt him Izaya. Celty would kill me."

"It's only fair isn't it?" Izaya smoothed a hand down the blond's thigh. "I won't take his leg Shinra. It would be a shame if he couldn't move properly." He'd just take everything else instead. He might break and arm or two, the rest he'd slowly break down repaying the damage with interest. "I think it's time Shizu-chan woke up. Do you want to stay and watch?" Izaya laughed as Shinra quickly fled the apartment.

End


	99. Too much temptation goes a long way

Title:- Too much temptation goes a long way

Pairing:- Izuo, Tom x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to a lot of temptation goes a long way. Time is running out for Shizuo.

Requested by:- Mizuki-chan

Shizuo didn't hold his voice back letting the alpha next door know it was over. Tom had a breath of freshness in him knowing they both had a job. It had been a long time since his husband had touched him and Shizuo intended to have Tom make up for it.

"More." He moaned begging for Tom to fill him. If it didn't happen soon he'd push him down and do it himself. He'd forgotten Tom was all missionary. His husband wasn't bad at sex just nothing compared to Izaya. Shizuo shook his head. No that was over. He wouldn't let the alpha touch him anymore.

"Shizuo, calm down." Tom told him. "I'll deal with your heat in a minute."

Shizuo held back a groan watching his husband open the drawer for the lubricant. It was going to be careful and methodical so as not to hurt him. Snatching the tube first, the blond pushed Tom down and poured the lube on top of his cock. Licking his lips he watched it drip down like icing on a cake.

"Shizuo, don't hurt yourself."

"I won't." Shizuo breathed sinking down his back arched, soft moans falling from his lips. Tom gasped groaning at their joining. Placing a hand against Tom's chest Shizuo rocked his hips back and forth in long deep grinds.

"Shizuo." Tom whispered caressing his cheek. "You've become more sensual. I never noticed."

Shizuo paused in his movements. Had he done the wrong thing? What if Tom grew suspicious? But after the alpha next door he couldn't do plain vanilla anymore. Hell only one round would be a huge blow. No, he wasn't going to think about Izaya. It was over.

"Tom, I want you to do something for me?" Shizuo murmured sharing a kiss.

"Hm? What is it?" Tom asked cupping his chin.

Shizuo moved his hips sliding himself up and down his husband's erection. "I want you to fuck me long and hard on this bed and all over the apartment as if you're marking your territory. I want you to make me scream your name at the top of my lungs." Shizuo moved his hand down Tom's chest and over his abs. "And when I can't scream anymore I want you to fuck me even harder until I'm a twitching come filled mess."

Tom stared at him wide eyed. "Shizuo," his husband gulped "I don't think that's possible."

Shizuo gave his husband a small smile. "Tom, I need you to be my alpha." He whispered. "I'm going to be around one all day everyday. You're not afraid?"

His husband frowned and then slowly smiled. "I get it. Do you want me to be jealous? Izaya-san has an omega already. You'll be fine. We have more money now. Maybe we could have separate baths and I can buy more elaborate ingredients. This is a good thing."

Shizuo hung his head. "I take it moving off the bed is out of the question."

Tom smiled ruffling his hair. "Shizuo, reality is different than books and tv. I know your heat makes you crave things but they're bad for you."

x-x-x

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned letting him in the apartment the next day. "Bye Tom-san!"

Shizuo glanced back at his husband smiling at them both. Tom was rested after one day away from work. He on the other hand was pent up and frustrated. They'd had sex, Tom had gone and splashed out on proper ingredients for their dinner and given him the bath for himself. That had been the last thing he'd wanted. There was too much space and not enough company. Tom had put up a barrier between them.

"Come in Shizu-chan." Shizuo sighed going inside. If only his husband knew what they'd been doing behind his back, he wouldn't be so free in handing him over to Izaya. The alpha had been talking about him. At least he thought so. A relationship status had never been specified. It might not have been him. There was the kid from before...

Shizuo frowned feeling something horrible in his gut. Izaya reached for him but he took a step back keeping hold of his vow. "I don't want you touching me anymore." His time with the alpha would be purely professional.

"Really?" Izaya raised a brow. "Because those are some pretty heavy bags under your eyes, Shizu-chan. Looks like you were too busy to sleep ne? But you still look unsatisfied. Hours of missionary is pretty boring ne?"

"It wasn't just missionary." Shizuo scowled folding his arms.

"Ooh my mistake. You can teach a beta new tricks. Did you make it off the bed?"

Shizuo scratched the back of his unmarked neck. "...not yet."

"And that's the placebo you want to stop our fun for? Hm, I know a good shrink if you want me to introduce you." The alpha smirked.

Shizuo bristled but took another step back as Izaya moved forward. "Don't call him that."

"Your 'husband'."

"Don't say it like that." Shizuo scowled. "I love him."

"I love my job doesn't mean I'd fuck it." Izaya touched his cheek sending tingles through his skin. "He really doesn't deserve you."

Shizuo swallowed pushing the need away and slapped Izaya's hand. "That's not for you to decide. It's our marriage."

"Something that means nothing in our world." Izaya shrugged. "Follow me."

"Aren't we going to see your clients?" Shizuo asked warily following the alpha but following none the less. He was drawn to Izaya somehow. Being in the same proximity put his heat into overdrive, just the thought of the man's fingers on his-no.

"No, I don't want you around other alphas when you're in heat."

Shizuo blushed hearing the possessiveness. Wrong one he remembered. Shaking himself the blond stuffed his hands in his pockets keeping them off Izaya. He'd already decided. "The files out here have already been sorted. On my bedside table there's a stack which need adding. Once you've done that the unsorted folders are in the small guest room. Sort through them and place them alphabetically."

Shizuo nodded pressing his legs together and his hand against his erection. Izaya glanced down heat in his eyes. For a moment there he though the alpha was going to jump him and have his wicked way. His heart rate sped up butterflies in his belly. Instead Izaya turned away from him and the sickly feeling was back. He was being neglectful just like Tom. Shizuo cursed himself. This was a good thing. He didn't want Izaya touching him.

"Shizu-chan." The alpha sighed. "I can't leave you like that. It's fine if you don't want me touching you, however I can't justify your needless suffering. Whilst you're here you can use one of my toys."

Shizuo flushed feeling warmth spread through him. Wordlessly he followed Izaya into the bedroom where the alpha slid back the door to his toy closet. Shizuo swallowed staring at the collection. "Take off your clothes."

"Why?" Shizuo grumbled. He was perfectly fine with his clothes on. It was safer that way, he wouldn't see the desire swimming in Izaya's eyes and wouldn't fantasise about being pinned to the bed.

"Because I need to help you with this." Izaya grinned holding up a thick red rope. "This will reach every part of your body."

Shizuo caught it feeling the roughness against his skin. "But it's just rope."

"True but I have rope and skill. That creates something new." Izaya grinned back at him. "This one, this one and I think this one."

Izaya tossed the bundle on the bed. Shizuo handed the rope back. Nervous and trembling with anticipation Shizuo took his shirt and pants off standing in his underwear. Izaya motioned for those to come off too. His cock sprang free dripping with pre-cum, underwear soiled. Izaya looked at him with undisguised pity but didn't touch him as promised.

x-x-x

Izaya left him on the bed trussed up with his torso covered in rope. That was after he'd been watched putting the vibrator in. Now there were clips that pinched his nipples and a small vibrating shell on the head of his dick. Izaya had laid a silk kimono on the bed which he quickly put on over the rope and tied it the best he could.

"Better?" The alpha asked looking him up and down. Shizuo nodded feeling the rope move every time he did, delicious friction touching all parts of him. The control snapped to his wrist wasn't in use yet but his lips were moist at the thought. The alpha had used a vibrator that swelled in size, right now it was full girth pressing snugly against his inner walls. "Good. Do you want anything to drink?"

Shizuo shook his head shuffling over to the files his hand grabbed the book case panting a little. It felt good. He could only hope it was enough.

X-x-x

Shizuo sat on the bed watching Izaya untie the knots and unthreading the rope from his body. He grimaced seeing the marks it had left behind. "We can rub those out in the bath." Izaya caught onto his worry. "I'll go run the water. You can take care of the rest?"

Flicking a switch the vibrator deflated slipping out of him. The clips came off and lastly the cap. Shizuo stood naked and a little shaky watching the alpha skip through the apartment.

His eyes widened realising what Izaya had said. A bath together? Getting up he followed the path to the bathroom where Izaya was on his hands and knees checking the temperature. The alpha looked up and grinned. "Shouldn't take too long."

Shizuo nodded watching the water slowly rise. His body was still thrumming from the rope and vibrators but it had felt like foreplay. His heat was making him feel like a furnace, his dick poking through the kimono. "Izaya, I want you to do something for me." Taking a deep breath he repeated the same request he'd made for Tom.

"Hm." The alpha mused standing up to face him. "Do you want to start now or after your bath?"

Shizuo rung his hands together licking his lips. "Now would be-" Izaya was on him plundering his mouth, hands down the back of his kimono to stretch him. "Izaya." He groaned unzipping the alpha's pants. Commando. Shizuo swallowed touching Izaya's raging cock imagining it inside him. He'd made an outrageous request but Izaya was set on fulfilling it.

Against the wall his heat collided with the cold tiles. Izaya hitched up the kimono bending him over and slamming in hard. Shizuo moaned wiggling his hips and moving back on every thrust.

x-x-x

There was something so wrong but so right about Izaya bathing with him. The alpha sat behind him stopping their sexual activities. On hold he'd been told. Shizuo shuffled back a little feeling Izaya against his back. The water came up to his chest but slowly he lowered himself back into the raven's arms.

"Don't fall asleep, ne?" Izaya warned touching his face. It was relaxing and the tub was too big and Izaya was too warm. Shizuo relaxed in the alpha's arms staring up into the red eyes looking down on him.

"You're not like the alphas Tom told me about." Shizuo murmured lifting a hand from the water to touch Izaya's face.

"I can imagine what your 'husband' has told you. He's scared you'll be taken away."

Shizuo closed his eyes. "Will I?"

"Maybe."

Shizuo snapped his eyes open staring up Izaya. The alpha was smiling. "What?"

"I told you not to fall asleep."

"I'm not. It's relaxing."

Izaya leaned down and kissed his forehead. "In that case take your time because once you're out of this bath I'll fulfill your wish. Tell me, did you ask your 'husband' the same thing?"

Shizuo growled. "Stop doing that. Tom is my mate."

"No, Shizu-chan. He isn't. One day you'll find out the difference."

Shizuo scowled moving to climb out. Izaya pulled him back holding him close.

x-x-x

"How was work?" Tom asked circling his waist. Shizuo smiled touching his husband's joined hands.

"Busy."

"I imagine so after sitting at home doing nothing all day." Shizuo frowned feeling an insult. "I brought ingredients. I thought I'd invite Izaya-san around to discuss how you're doing."

Shizuo shivered at the thought of both of them in the same room together. "Why? I can tell you."

"I'll go and ask him." Tom kissed his temple and released him. Shizuo frowned slamming the fridge door. Didn't his husband trust his words?

Izaya appeared less than five minutes later looking around the apartment like he'd never been in it. That wasn't true, the bed could testify to that. Shizuo but his lip quelling his dirty thoughts before he flared up his heat.

x-x-x

The three of them sat together, Tom possessively by his side and Izaya sitting opposite. His husband had picked up a new table and new dishes. "It's only hotpot." Tom shrugged.

"I like hot pot." Izaya said. "My friend had a hot pot party and couldn't invite me. Too many omegas."

Shizuo felt his chest ache, tapping his foot against Izaya's ankle. Quickly he pulled away fiddling with his plate wondering what the hell he had been doing. Why couldn't he leave the alpha alone? His sex ban hadn't even lasted a day. Even now he wanted Izaya against him filling him with his seed.

Tom nodded. "It must be difficult being an alpha, unable to control your urges and bound to someone you might not love."

"Not really. I imagine it's harder to be a beta wanting what you can't have. Husband and wife doesn't sound as good as bond mates."

Shizuo cringed from their talk. Tom placed a hand over his and squeezed. "Not all beta and omega couples are the same."

"Not at all." Izaya agreed. "In my line of work in finding there's a slim 5% that stay together."

Tom looked relieved at that. "I guess My Shizuo and I fit into that category."

Izaya only smiled and resumed eating. Shizuo decided he was looking at the alpha too much and dug in. He started coughing choking on a mouthful.

"Everything okay, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked full of concern. Shizuo nodded reaching for his milk and snapping his legs shut. The alpha didn't flinch.

"Shizuo?" Tom asked.

"Went down the wrong way." Shizuo coughed draining the glass and shooting Izaya a glare.

"So Tom-san," Izaya said acting completely innocent "your issue with alphas, is it a phobia or just hatred?"

"I'm not afraid of them." Tom shrugged. Shizuo noticed his husband's hand squeeze his tighter. Izaya's foot rested in his lap the message clear.

"No? You just hate them? Fear wouldn't be unusual. As I'm sure you're aware a bond automatically cancels out a marriage. In our court of law marriage means nothing."

Shizuo swallowed reaching for the empty glass. Tom released him to get a refill. Slowly opening his legs he gave Izaya room to pleasure him. His gaze watched his husband seeing that Tom wasn't even looking at them. Izaya added pressure and Shizuo refocused his attention.

"You must be worried." Izaya pressed as if he was asking for the salt.

"No. I don't allow my Shizuo to go around alphas." Tom filled his glass and went back. Shizuo could tell his husband wasn't happy with the line of conversation. "How is Shizuo doing?"

Izaya raised a brow finishing his mouthful. "Hasn't Shizu-chan already told you?"

"Id rather hear it from you." Tom said returning to his seat.

"Well I can't say anything different. It's a lot of work but Shizu-chan is getting the hang of it." Izaya narrowed his gaze. "Is it because I'm his boss or because I'm an alpha?"

"What? Because you're his boss." Tom looked taken aback.

Shizuo stayed silent eating as quickly as possible. He didn't quite understand what was happening and his instincts told him that getting involved would only make things worse. Besides that Izaya's foot felt good. Reaching subtly under the table Shizuo inched his chair further in unzipping his jeans. He wanted to feel the alpha with his bare arousal.

"Just checking." Izaya grinned. "You see alphas may treat omegas lower than them but they know how valuable and precious they are. Unfortunately the betas don't understand that and treat omegas like slaves."

"Well I've never treated my Shizuo like that. It's disgusting!"

"That's the kind of society we live in. Betas tend to be more possessive of omegas, mostly because they can't give their partner what an alpha can. More than often it turns to violence. Oops." Izaya dropped his chopsticks. Shizuo panicked seeing Tom move. "Don't worry, I'll get them."

Tom sighed. "Your job sounds hard if you get to experience all that but I believe a beta can support an omega."

Izaya nodded sitting up holding his chopsticks. Tom was up again getting replacements. Shizuo stifled a gasp feeling the alpha had removed his sock. "Some do, until they realise they can't have a family or that special connection."

"My Shizuo and I have no such problems. We've never wanted children." Tom shrugged. "Perhaps it would be better not to discuss work."

"Sounds good." Izaya nodded. "One last thing I've learnt. Marriage is like a job, if you don't work at it you'll get fired."

"So how is it going with your omega?" Tom asked sitting down. "Maybe next time you could bring him around."

Izaya smiled. "I can't do that. I wouldn't want to leave you on that side of the table all by yourself."

Tom shook his head. "It's not a problem, I don't mind my Shizuo around other omegas, it's only alphas I'd have him stay in our room."

"Apparently you don't mind nicknames either." Izaya muttered.

"Sorry?" Shizuo gripped the table keeping his eyes on what remained of his meal.

"I said its smart to keep Shizu-chan away from alphas." Izaya grinned. "You never know when he'd come in contact with his true mate."

Shizuo swallowed a moan. Tom looked at him. Shizuo blushed. "...its been a while since he had such good food." Tom smiled and squeezed his hand. Shizuo rolled his hips rubbing his erection against the underneath of Izaya's foot.

x-x-x

Shizuo watched his husband empty the plates into the sink. Izaya had long since gone leaving Tom in either a bad or a thoughtful mood. The way the dish crashed about it looked like a bad one. "Tom, you okay?"

His husband paused in his dish bashing and sighed head bowed. "Shizuo, make sure you don't punch him. I know he's the type that annoys you but he is your boss so don't hit him, you don't want to lose this chance"

Shizuo nodded though hitting Izaya was the last thing on his mind. Then there was the thought of Izaya hitting him. His dick swelled at that. The alpha could do anything to his body. "Did he annoy you?"

Tom turned around leaning against the sink with dripping hands. "It was mainly what he said that was a problem. He's a marriage counsellor so what he said does have merit, even if it doesn't have anything to do with us." Tom sighed walking up to him. "I guess Izaya was right about marriage being like work."

"Tom-"

"Shizuo, I've been work focused and that's not good for us. We need more communication between us." Tom picked him up setting him on the table. "If you want to try new things then that's okay."

Shizuo smiled swinging his legs back and forth. Tom stepped in between them staring down at him. Wrapping his legs around Tom's hips, Shizuo pulled digging his foot in his husband's ass. "Does this mean you're going to fuck me here and now?"

Tom ground against him in answer. Shizuo grinned pulling him down for a kiss. It was hot and messy. His back his the table, hands impatient to get his jeans off. Tom helped discard them. "You're always hard."

Shizuo frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I just...are you like that at work?"

Shizuo nodded deciding honesty was the best policy.

"Apparently omega's release pheromones when they're aroused. I don't smell anything but alpha's do." Tom sighed. "Shizuo, until your cycle is over make sure you don't go out. I'll talk to Izaya too."

Shizuo swallowed nodding. He didn't like it when the two of them got together. "Tom, you're not going now are you?"

"Yeah, its regarding your safety." Tom left the apartment leaving him worked up and almost naked. With a growl Shizuo slammed his fist against the table, which promptly fell apart depositing him to the floor.

x-x-x

Shizuo panicked when he heard his husband's voice. It was lunch time and he was wearing a kimono and a vibrator whilst Izaya was busy. He didn't know why his husband was at Izaya's door and he didn't hang around to find out. Quickly he dived under the table hiding underneath the tablecloth.

"Tom-san, come in what a surprise." Shizuo shook his head working to get the toy out. at least there would be one less problem if he was caught.

"Is my Shizuo here?"

"Shizu-chan? I believe he's in the bathroom. His heat is distracting him at the moment. Do you want me to get him?"

"No, that's okay. I'm here to see you."

"To see me? I have some time to spare, would you like anything to drink?"

Shizuo flinched hearing their voices above him.

"Coffee please. You're not going to fire him are you?"

"Nope. Regardless of his heat, Shizu-chan is a good hard worker. He's strong willed."

The chair opposite him pulled back. Shizuo crawled further to the opposite side.

"I know that." Tom sighed. "Lately he's been changing. Is that an omega thing?"

The chair closest scraped back. "Is what an omega thing?" Izaya asked sitting down. A hand under the table beckoned him closer. Shizuo crawled forward resting his head on the alpha's knee. He knew he shouldn't be here listening to their conversation.

"Well my Shizuo feels like a different person lately. I almost don't recognise him."

Shizuo flinched in shock. Izaya's fingers smoothed through his hair. "Maybe he's always been the same you just haven't noticed or appreciated it? I've noticed how dense you are when it comes to Shizu-chan. It's good that you're realising it now, you wouldn't want some else realising before you."

"You say what you think huh?" Tom said.

"Does that bother you?"

"It doesn't matter. How much do you charge for consultations?"

Shizuo clenched his fists. "I'm afraid I'm fully booked at the moment."

x-x-x

Shizuo was in a bad mood which Izaya pointed out as if it wasn't obvious. Thanks to the alpha's interference Tom had become even more protective than before. Now he wasn't even allowed outside of their apartment complex.

"Shizu-chan, what's pissed you off?"

Shizuo stomped inside. "Why did you have to open your mouth?"

"Hm? It didn't help?"

"What do you think? You made things worse."

"Is that so?" Izaya shrugged. "Your 'husband' has a point. You're still in heat. It's longer than usual?"

Shizuo chewed his lip nodding.

"I thought so. Well the omega you met before called, I'm scheduled for a meeting in the next hour if you want to come."

Shizuo blinked. "Tom wouldn't want me to..."

"Obviously we'd take a cab. I wouldn't risk meeting more alphas than I need to." Izaya said seriously. "That doesn't mean you can't take care of yourself. You're you before being an omega, Shizu-chan. So, managed to get Tom outside of the bedroom?"

"Yeah." Shizuo lied. Well Tom had been open to the idea, for all five minutes. The table breaking the other day had only cemented his husband's views of sex outside the bedroom.

"Good for you." Izaya grinned. "And here I thought you went straight bed and sulked. Though I suppose you're used to disappointment from your 'husband'."After Tom had left he'd been down and Izaya had been there to comfort him and tell him that he was special, that there was nothing wrong with him. Shizuo had lapped up the alpha's words holding onto them.

"Stop that!" Shizuo scowled. "Tom and I have a solid marriage."

"Are you coming along?" Izaya asked instead of retorting. "If not I can give you extra work to do. Wouldn't want to upset your 'husb-"

"In coming." Shizuo crossed his arms.

x-x-x

The cab driver was an alpha, an unmated one by the looks he was being given. Shizuo swallowed feeling the man's intent. Izaya felt it too pulling him into the corner of the back seat onto his lap. The seat belt clicked over the both of them, Izaya's arms protectively around his waist.

"We're already running late. Are you going to drive or not?" Izaya snapped. "Sorry, Shizu-chan. I'll use a different firm next time."

Shizuo nodded warily watching the alpha keeping one eye on the road and the other on him. Izaya kissed the back of his neck rubbing the goosebumps from his arms. "You're okay. He won't touch you." The alpha whispered. "Trust me, ne?"

He did. Shizuo relaxed under Izaya's touch, the possessiveness a comfort. Twisting in his seat Shizuo rested his head on Izaya's shoulder letting his hair be stroked,whilst the alpha snapped at the driver, threatening to have the firm shut down if he didn't stop staring and get them to their destination.

x-x-x

Izaya stepped in front of him when an angry blond teenager opened the door. Shizuo knew the blond was an alpha but already mated. "Masaomi-kun, finally saw sense?"

"Bastard. Mikado wouldn't shut up about you. You touch him I'll kill you."

Shizuo tensed surprised to hear himself growl. The blond was too realising he was there. Izaya took his wrist making sure he was behind him.

"That would be bad idea." The alpha mused. "You wouldn't leave Mikado-kun a single mother, would you?"

The blond flipped Izaya off and stormed back into the apartment. Izaya's grip on him relaxed but still held on lightly leading him inside.

"Izaya-san!" Mikado beamed waddling towards them. "Shizu-chan, good to see you again. As requested Masaomi is here."

"The question is why is he? And why the fuck did he bring an unmated omega?"

Shizuo blushed playing with his wedding ring. He wanted to say he was married but here it would mean nothing. This was a true alpha omega relationship. Although the blond was hostile, it appeared he doted on the raven.

Izaya led him to sit down and once again pulled him into his lap. The couple watched them. "Mikado-kun you said there was problems with your marriage."

"...yeah."

"Have you spoken to each other about them?"

Mikado tugged at his sleeve. "No, not really."

"Communication for any relationship is key. I gave you both my blessing, I expect you to be happy."

"We are." The kid argued. "It's just..."

"Fuck, you're really here as a marriage counsellor?" The blond asked and groaned. "We're at each other's throats. Mikado suffers from morning sickness and mood swings. He's always after these ridiculous cravings when I'm not here and tries to go out by himself."

"Masaomi snores and kicks me. The baby doing it is already enough. I can't sleep and when I do something to make me feel better I'm not allowed."

"It's only for a few more months. Mikado-kun, you're vulnerable right now. You need to let Masaomi-kun protect you. Try and talk more, if you need to give each other space then either of you can visit me. Mikado-kun, Shizu-chan lives next door if you feel safer. I don't know much about morning sickness but if you're worried I'd advise a doctor. The snoring you could maybe get another bed for the time being? As for the cravings, if Masaomi can't get them text me and I'll have them sent over."

The pregnant kid smiled. The blond nodded grudgingly. "So who's the omega?"

Shizuo tried not to shift in Izaya's lap. The alpha didn't answer so neither did he.

"Is there any other problems?"

The couple looked at one another. "I think that's it for now." The kid smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks but get out of my apartment." The blond scowled.

"We will." Izaya shrugged. "As soon as the cab comes."

The couple looked between them. Shizuo looked away his heart pounding.

"So," Izaya asked arms around him "thought of any baby names yet?"

x-x-x

"There we go." Izaya grinned. "You're home nice and safe." The alpha turned to go next door. Shizuo grabbed his coat. "Hm?"

"You helped that couple." He murmured. "Do you think you could help me and Tom like that? I know you said your schedule was full but-"

Izaya shook his head. "No."

"Why not? We could pay you now." Shizuo knew he was begging but if there was a chance to save his marriage, Izaya was the only one that could help.

The alpha sighed. "Because as a marriage counsellor my job is to save marriages. Shizu-chan, I don't want you as a client. See you tomorrow."

Shizuo blinked standing outside the door. His cheeks flushed realising what Izaya had said. Opening the door he darted inside before his face flamed. Izaya didn't want his marriage to succeed. The alpha wanted him. Shizuo slid down the door head on his knees. Izaya wanted him. A daft grin twisted his lips and he couldn't stop the happiness bubbling inside him.

x-x-x

The more Tom tried, the more his husband failed. Shizuo had come to terms that there would be nothing adventurous. After a week of romantic meals and baths together, they'd fallen into the same miserable pattern as before. The spark was dying out no matter how much they tried to fan it.

His husband didn't need to work as much now that they both had jobs, but Tom still worked the same unforgiving hours voluntarily taking overtime. To make things worse Shizuo could see the newly purchased sleeping pills. Nothing had changed. Their marriage was a losing uphill battle. Last week he'd been happy and in love all over again. This week he was already wishing the pills would kick in faster so he could go and see Izaya.

The alpha would readily accept him. Shizuo had noticed the silence beyond the wall. Izaya no longer had other omega's around further proving he was the omega Izaya had been talking about. Just knowing he was the alpha's one and only made his body burn and his heart giddy.

Tom was out for the count after not even touching him. According to Izaya, he'd changed too much. He wasn't weak and dependant. Tom no longer viewed him as a kept woman. Izaya had said Tom was finally realising he was out of his league. Instead of fighting he'd resigned himself. Shizuo originally hadn't believed a word but Tom had gone back to neglecting him and every conversation held a veiled barb, he'd learned to detect. So the blond fled his sleeping husband quickly slipped next door into Izaya's waiting arms. Izaya always greeted him with a smile, always looked happy to see him. Their bodies melded, the alpha helping him to forget all of his problems.

The two of them lay in bed entwined with one another. Shizuo smiled feeling Izaya nuzzle his neck, one hand prepping him for another round. His heat didn't seem to show any sign of stopping, if anything it had grown more intense.

Izaya took him hard and fast. Shizuo screamed the alpha's name knowing Tom wouldn't hear him. Couldn't hear him. He'd thought their marriage was strong, yet the more Shizuo grew as a person the less his husband wanted to be around him. Soon Tom wouldn't be able to look at him. The thought made him sick

Against him the alpha sighed holding him. "It's too late now. I gave your 'husband' every chance." Izaya whispered licking the back of his neck. Shizuo smiled feeling it tickle. He felt a graze as Izaya playfully dragged his teeth like usual and dawning horror as a sharp pain shot trough his skin. Izaya's teeth latched on breaking the skin, something passing between them.

"No!" Shizuo sat up pushing the alpha away. Shocked he pressed a hand to the back of his neck. "What have you done?"

Even as he asked Shizuo knew. Izaya had bitten him claiming him as his mate. The cold metal on his finger that he could easily remove felt nothing like the bond that now connected them. Something had opened up and closed all at the same time. He could feel Izaya inside him, he could feel the alpha's love for him and desire. Just like he knew Izaya could feel his.

Shizuo dropped his head in his hands understanding what was different between marriage and a bond. He felt whole as if all his life he'd been missing a piece and now it was part of him. Unconditional love that filled him with a sense of belonging. He didn't need to worry about anything, Izaya would be there for him always. Tears rolled down his cheeks knowing a line had been crossed and according to the law if they found out his marriage to Tom was void. Even so his heart and body cried out for Izaya, his alpha and their first proper mating.

End


	100. An abundance of temptation goes a long-

Title:- An abundance of temptation goes a long way

Pairing:- Izuo, Tom x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Too much temptation goes a long way.

Requested by:- Mizuki-chan. Your reviews really brighten my day so thank you.

 _A/N:- 100. Another archive completed. Any new requests will be in the next archive (Temperamental faux blond strongman looking for love). Again uke Shizuo so get your requests in. Same rules apply :)_

"Ne, Shizu-chan. What am I supposed to think if you spend our first hours together alone out here?" Izaya said softly behind him. He didn't turn around and look at his mate.

Mate. Such a strange word he'd thought he'd understood but in reality Shizuo hadn't understood a thing. "...it comes off so easy." He whispered glancing next door. It wasn't exactly a cold night, Shizuo remained sitting right in front of Izaya's door playing with his wedding ring. The band slipped off without leaving a mark and twisted on his finger as if it didn't fit or belong to him.

"Come inside, Shizu-chan." Izaya laid a hand on his shoulder causing a shiver. Automatically one hand reached up and covered his mate's hand.

"It's just a piece of metal." Shizuo murmured transfixed. "Just a shiny trinket."

"Do you want to go back, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

Releasing Izaya's hand he stroked the back of his neck feeling the new indents of the alpha's teeth-his alpha. "How can I go back after feeling this? I loved him." Shizuo grimaced looking at the ring. "At least I thought I did. It was so hard. Everything. We fought to get here, the system, each other and then you bit me. Is it really so easy?"

"Yes. This is our world, Shizu-chan. We know our mates at first glance. We were already paired since birth, it was just the case of meeting."

Shizuo held the ring onto his finger. If he squeezed the metal would warp and be forced to fit. He wasn't ready to let it go and despite what Izaya was saying, it had meant something for two years. "When I burst into the apartment?"

"Sounds about right. Tom kept you so well hidden it was hard to get a proper look." Izaya gave up on pulling him back inside, settling for sitting next to him. It was a tight fit and the alpha was in a pair of black boxers. "Do you hate me, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo looked at the alpha leaning against his shoulder. His mate. Izaya was worried what direction his mind was going in. "I should. You've ruined my marriage."

"That was already ruined, I just sped up the process. Depending on how Tom is towards omegas within the next two years you would have ended up dead or on the streets fighting not to be claimed. It's how all beta omega relationships end up." Izaya gently touched his arm. "For what it's worth I'm sorry. I should have asked you first."

"I would have said no." Shizuo sighed head in his hands. "I've only ever known a relationship with Tom. Being an omega, I've always been looked down upon or protected. Tom was the latter. He looked out for me, I wanted normality and he gave that to me." Shizuo took a deep breath leaning against Izaya. His mate was listening patiently. "Deep down I knew he wasn't right for me. Tom said there wasn't an alpha for me, that destiny hadn't chosen my path. I believed him. I mean I was cursed with this awful strength, I hurt a lot of people with my temper, why would someone like that be given to someone to love?"

"I love you."

Shizuo froze feeling all warm and gooey inside. His eyes felt damp and he knew if he didn't control himself he'd be bawling like a baby. That he didn't want Izaya to see.

"Tom protected your body but he let your heart die. You experienced the beta struggle. They marry and divorce all the time believing somewhere out there they have their own destined partner. Tom will remarry let's say three times before he decides to settle down. He'll have kids and he'll forget about you."

Shizuo felt a pain in his chest but it was only guilt. With Izaya's bite he'd discovered his whole heart was for Izaya. That was the most painful. Shizuo couldn't feel any love for his husband. years of feelings had dissolved into nothing. Maybe there had been nothing there in the first place.

"Is it possible for an omega to love someone other than their mate?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"Familial love sure. In romantic terms no. An omega's heart is solely for their alpha."

Shizuo nodded. "Then what did I feel with Tom?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I think so. My marriage is over anyway, right?" He didn't feel the urge to go back to his husband's bed. Besides that he didn't think Izaya would let him go, his alpha seemed the possessive type. That made him smile.

"Yeah. As to what you felt with Tom. You believed you loved him even if you didn't. You were so convinced there wasn't anyone for you, you accepted the first offer that came your way."

"I can't go back." Shizuo mumbled. Izaya covered his hand.

"No, you can go forward with me."

"It's going to hurt him."

"I think he was hurting you worse." Izaya stood up, helping him back inside. "Get dressed."

Shizuo's heart jumped in his throat. "Why?"

"A) because you're in your underwear and you'd better hope no one saw you." Shizuo shivered at the heat in Izaya's eyes. His alpha was very possessive. "B) because we need to go to the convenience store." Again he asked why. "Because things have changed. You can get pregnant now, which means we have to be vigilant and use protection."

Shizuo looked confused. "But you've got half a box left." They sat on the bedside table unused except for tonight. Izaya had almost always gone bareback on him and Shizuo had preferred that, feeling their heat melt together. The fact that he wouldn't feel as full any more was a little disappointing.

His mate winked at him. "That's not going to be enough. Besides when was the last time you went out? It's a nice night for a moonlit walk."

Shizuo bit his lip. "Tom wouldn't-"

"Tom isn't any of your concern. This is about what you want to do, Shizu-chan. Now that we're mated, no other alphas will come after you. Not that you couldn't take them out."

Shizuo hurried into the bedroom to get changed. Izaya grinned at him and for the moment he forgot about his husband sleeping next door not knowing what he had done. The guilt weighed heavy on his finger. Sliding the ring off he set it down on the bed knowing he no longer had a right to wear it. His hand felt lighter without it on, the shackled feeling gone. He was free.

x-x-x

Izaya's steps were graceful caught between skipping and dancing. Shizuo watched entranced. Tom had never looked free. Their marriage had been a cage they'd both locked themselves into. It had taken all this time to admit it to himself and Izaya to open his eyes. Yet he was bound to Izaya and nothing had changed but everything had. Like that his world had expanded outside of an apartment. It was late at night, almost morning. The sky was dark with only the neon nightlife and glowing disc in the sky to light their way. Shizuo wasn't scared. He didn't know why he had been in the first place. He was strong.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya sang skipping in front of him but not too far. If he reached out his fingertips would brush against the alpha's back. "You're not overthinking again are you? Your relationship with Tom was what it was." Izaya slowed standing at his side and sliding his hand inside his one. "This is real. This is what matters."

Shizuo nodded walking slowly with Izaya hand in hand. He couldn't believe he'd been so lucky. Trying not to sniffle he lifted Izaya's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Thank you."

"Wrong words." Izaya grinned. "You can thank me for being born on my birthday."

Shizuo blushed mumbling the words. Izaya's grin widened. "This is fun."

"Get used to it." His mate nuzzled against him. "This is our new life."

Shizuo nodded smiling. His brow furrowed as they walked into the convenience store. "Wait, you were serious about the condoms?"

x-x-x

Shizuo couldn't face Tom. He hadn't put on his ring again since he'd taken it off last night. Again he'd used his brother as an excuse but this time he'd let Kasuka know to cover for him. He'd promised to explain everything but reassured his brother Tom hadn't hurt him. His husband or ex husband apparently, would have woken up to a cold bed and a text stating nothing but family emergency. His heart hadn't been able to lie any further. Shizuo on the other hand woke up in a too warm bed, wrapped in soft covers and entwined in his mate's arms. He kept quiet not wanting Tom to hear him through the wall.

That was when the doorbell rang and Izaya rolled out of bed to get it. Shizuo remained where he was submerged in warmth. Besides that his hips were sore. His mate hadn't been joking about the condoms. Shizuo sighed quietly touching the warmth on the other side. It was the first time in a while he'd opened his eyes and genuinely smiled seeing the person opposite. His heart had swelled leaving him feeling all gooey and love struck.

"Tom-san!" Izaya's voice was overly loud in its announcement. Shizuo took it as a warning to stay where he was. "What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Shizuo burrowed further under the covers shivering. He couldn't get rid of the sinking suspicion Tom knew. As it was they'd been having sex until the early hours of the morning, the sleeping pills could have worn off. The thought of going back with the man he had called his husband made his stomach turn. His heart and life belonged only to his alpha.

Izaya eventually came back in after his nerves were shot. "He wanted to inform me you wouldn't be coming to work."

Shizuo nodded poking his head out and relaxing slightly.

"He asked if you'd be paid for your absence."

"Oh." Shizuo closed his eyes riding a wave of disappointment. Of course Tom cared about the money. That had been their main argument, he was a useless omega that couldn't do anything.

"Shizu-chan, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I'm thinking of paying Tom off."

Shizuo sat up shaking his head.

"Not enough for him to do something with, just enough that makes him feel like he could." Izaya left him alone with that little bombshell. His mate wanted to buy him?

Shizuo wanted to raise his voice but he followed Izaya's quiet whisperings that couldn't be heard through the wall. His fists clenched reassuring himself Izaya hadn't meant what it had sounded like.

His mate came back in minutes later holding a hot cup of coffee and a tall glass of strawberry milkshake with a frothy top and sprinkled with bits of chocolate.

Shizuo took it wondering if it was a bribe. If he'd made the same mistake again. "Shizu-chan, I promise I will never lie to you so ask me what you want." Izaya said quietly setting his cup down.

"Why do you want to pay Tom off?" Shizuo mumbled quietly.

"Because it might make things smoother."

"So you're going to buy me?"

"No. I'd never treat you like an object." Izaya sighed taking the milkshake and setting it down next to the coffee. "Tom is the type that only thinks about money. Nothing else matters."

Shizuo nodded but wasn't convinced. Izaya snuggled into his arms. "Why do you think Tom will get violent?"

"Because of the people he works with." Izaya murmured pushing him down. Shizuo held his mate close. "Did Tom ever tell you what he did for work?"

"No. I was too stupid to understand it."

"He's a debt collector with an intense hatred of alphas. Do you know what happens when someone can't pay a debt?" Shizuo shook his head. "They're given three warnings and then possessions get taken away and stored until the debt is paid. I mentioned how a beta thinks. They take the omega away and lock them up with the possessions. There's food and water but it's minimal."

Shizuo shook his head in denial. Tom wouldn't have worked for someone like that. But Izaya had promised never to lie to him. "...you think Tom would try and lock me up?"

"He already did, didn't he?" Izaya sighed kissing him. "He kept you locked up for two years."

Shizuo scowled. "Maybe Tom didn't do any of that. Maybe-"

"Shizu-chan, how did he get a promotion?"

Shizuo fell silent. Deep down he knew it was true. If Tom had treated him like that, then what would he have done to omegas he didn't even know? Shizuo shuddered, Izaya's arms tightened around him.

"I don't have any debt. I have more than enough money." Izaya told him rolling onto his back. Shizuo sought out his mate's hand and squeezed. "This isn't going to be easy. Tom knows the courts would throw the case out so he won't go for the legal route. We'll be okay."

Shizuo had heard that before. Last time he had nodded and gone along with it blindly trusting his husband. This time he wasn't going to make the same mistakes. "How?"

"Because we'll be happier. Today we'll go and see your brother. Then there's a couple I want to introduce you to."

Shizuo frowned. "Your clients?"

His mate smiled. "Friends. Then we'll go looking for a new apartment. How do you feel with heights?"

Shizuo shrugged. They didn't bother him. What did bother him was how his dick was throbbing between his legs and a hunger that he didn't know was possible. Crawling on top of his alpha Shizuo lifted the bed shirt he was wearing rocking against Izaya's hips.

x-x-x

Apparently apartment searching was more important. Izaya took them to Shinjuku accepting his wish on leaving town. By heights the alpha had been talking penthouse. They'd had an estate agent with them but now they were alone. It was the third one they'd seen and by far the best. Shizuo felt like he could live here.

Three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and plenty of space for anything else they needed. "Do you like it?" Izaya asked taking his hand. Warm tingles shot up his arm.

"Yeah." Shizuo breathed. "Can you really afford this?"

"We." His mate corrected. "Yes we can. This place has a lot of potential to grow. Just like us."

Shizuo glanced at the door before quickly darting forward to kiss his mate. Turning away his face was aflame. To distract himself, Shizuo walked around the apartment already seeing where his stuff would go. Izaya caught up to him in the kitchen.

"Shizu-chan, is this our new home?" Izaya asked arms around him.

"...I want to live here."

His alpha smiled taking out the phone. "Then this is our place now. Ne, Shizu-chan. Left jacket pocket."

Confused Shizuo put his hand inside finding something flat and a little squidgy. Licking his lips he pulled out the condom meeting Izaya's heated gaze. Moving back against the counter he hoisted himself up and tore the packaging open with his teeth.

x-x-x

Shizuo sniffed his clothes for the umpteenth time. Izaya slapped his hand away. "I told you, they don't smell."

"But we-" blushing he looked into his lap. They'd played around so much they were almost late to the meeting he'd arranged with his brother. As it was there hadn't been a chance to go back and get changed. In the first place he needed to buy more clothes since all of his were in the apartment.

"Shizu-chan, the floor was clean. We showered."

They'd agreed to meet in a cafe neither one of them knew. Kasuka was instantly recognised everywhere and the last thing Shizuo needed was his picture taken with Izaya. The familiar red sports car drove past the window. Shizuo swallowed losing his appetite. He didn't know how his brother would react to Izaya.

The alpha squeezed his hand and Shizuo jumped apart looking guilty at their broken connection. "...sorry."

"You're nervous." Izaya shrugged giving him his space.

Kasuka saw them as soon as he entered. Walking over like the aisle was a catwalk, his brother sat down and stared at Izaya. Shizuo winced rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nii-san, what have you done?" Kasuka asked stoic as usual.

Shizuo looked down at the table. He'd forgotten to put his ring back on. "I- I'm leaving Tom."

Kasuka's eyes narrowed. "Why?" Another glance at Izaya. "You're an alpha." Another glance at him. "You're mated?"

Shizuo nodded guilty.

"Consensual?"

Shizuo nodded again. He'd wanted Izaya to bite him.

"We haven't told Tom-san yet." Izaya said. "I'm Izaya Orihara."

Kasuka continued staring. "You're trouble."

His alpha smirked. "Only if people get in my way."

"Nii-san, I thought things were going well with Tom-san."

Shizuo slumped speaking only after his brother and Izaya had ordered. "Izaya is my mate."

"Kasuka-kun, although I did seduce Shizu-chan, Their marriage was crumbling. Tom was becoming more possessive to the point Shizu-chan rarely was allowed to leave the apartment."

"Nii-san, is this true?" Kasuka affixed him with a stern look. "You told me everything was okay."

Shizuo gratefully accepted the milkshake and slice of soufflé cake. "We were struggling. I couldn't get a job or do anything right. Tom pulled a lot of overtime. He was getting frustrated. When my heat came...he started taking sleeping pills."

Kasuka closed his eyes and exhaled. When he opened them his gaze was settled on Izaya. "It looks like it's not you that needs a punch. A beta was a poor choice. How do I know it won't be the same with you?"

Izaya grinned. "It's not a marriage. We're bonded. That doesn't mean we're joined at the hip." Izaya pulled out his phone and slid it across. "This is our apartment. I work as a marriage counsellor, Shizu-chan will work for me until he feels otherwise."

"Nii-san?"

Shizuo swirled his straw around the glass. "With Tom I felt suffocated. I don't feel like that with Izaya."

Kasuka sighed. "I see. Orihara-san, I'll be watching you. I didn't know about Tom-san. The moment you make nii-san unhappy I'll take him away."

Shizuo froze looking worriedly at his mate. Izaya smiled serenely "Please do. Shizu-chan is free to do as he likes. Just make sure you ring ahead beforehand. I'm sure you know how an omega's heat works." Izaya pushed his barely drunk coffee away and stood up. "Well I'll leave you to it, there's some stuff I need to finalise."

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's sleeve. "You're leaving?"

"I'll be outside, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned waving his phone. "You should catch up with your brother. You haven't seen your family in awhile."

Shizuo reluctantly let go. Izaya rounded the table and left. "He cares about you." Kasuka commented. "But so did Tom."

"What I feel with Izaya is special. It's real."

His brother only nodded looking out of the window. Izaya was there in plain sight back pressed against the glass. Shizuo found himself relaxing even as he scooted further left.

"Why didn't you tell me about Tom?"

Shizuo hung his head. "I didn't know anything was wrong."

"When are you going to tell him?"

Shizuo shrugged helplessly.

"I'll keep your secret for as long as you need me to." Kasuka glanced at the window. "Does this mean you'll be having children in the future?"

Shizuo sat up straight almost knocking his milkshake over. "I don't know. I never thought..."

"Nii-san, don't let yourself be pressured into anything, okay?"

Shizuo nodded. Izaya knocked on the window staring at him, mouthing a question. Are you okay? With a smile he turned back to his brother catching up on all the stuff he'd missed.

x-x-x

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." Izaya murmured sliding in the bed next to him. Shizuo relaxed back against him loving his mate's arms around him.

"Yeah." He'd given himself a deadline of two weeks. It was a cowardly move but he needed the space and time to settle into his new bond and loving relationship with his alpha, as well as the oncoming separation he was facing. Tom hadn't responded back to him.

Izaya gently rubbed his arms kissing between his shoulders. Shizuo murmured an approval smiling as the kisses went lower spreading warmth across his shoulder blades. He liked the time Izaya spent on him, wise to his every need.

Taking his alpha's hand, Shizuo guided it away from his arm underneath his new night shirt. Whether Izaya wanted to go up or down was his decision. Shizuo mewled feeling Izaya's touch on his chest. "Don't tease." He breathed.

"I'm not." Izaya whispered rolling on top of him. Shizuo gasped as each hand took its position, one on his nipple, the other in his boxers. "I'll always give you what you need, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo moaned into the pillow. He wouldn't mind Izaya teasing him. The thought of Izaya attentive of his desire made him hard as a rock. He actually liked foreplay, the teasing, the intimacy. It was the start of something that would only ever get better. Shizuo would rather the journey than the destination.

Their moment of bliss however shattered when a loud thud slammed against the other side of the wall. Shizuo shot up backing into Izaya. His alpha looked wary.

There was another thud and then another. Shizuo stared at the wall hearing a scream. Izaya pressed both hands against his ears. It wasn't screaming. It was someone moaning loudly.

Tom was usually asleep by now. Had he leant the apartment to someone? Shizuo stepped off of the bed leaving the room. No, the person was screaming Tom's name. Man or woman he didn't know. What he did know was that he hadn't been needed in the first place. Everything he'd known had been lies.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya caught him before he could go too far or leave the apartment. He hadn't really thought about where he was going. "I know it's a shock for you but Tom doesn't have anything to do with you anymore."

Shizuo clenched his fists pointing at the wall. "But he doesn't know that. Not yet." How long had Tom been cheating on him? Was it an old occurrence he'd been blind to or something new because of his recent change?

Izaya didn't say anything just held him close. Shizuo stayed at the other end of the apartment where he couldn't hear, his mate stayed with him refusing to leave him alone. Wiping his eyes he was confused to see them bone dry.

x-x-x

Shizuo was lost in thought the next day. He hadn't slept well and had eventually asked Izaya to help tire him out. Now his mate was working on the laptop after making breakfast.

Leaning against the counter, Shizuo watched his alpha noting the calmness and grace in his every move. The reading glasses were cute leaving him to wonder if that was his type. Tom had worn glasses too. Izaya was smaller and thinner but it didn't feel that way. His mate was pure alpha and carried himself as such.

"Do you need something?" Izaya asked across the apartment.

Shizuo shrugged taking a seat next to his mate and rested his head on one shoulder. Izaya smiled kissing the top of his head. "I don't want to disturb your work."

"You're not. How are you feeling after last night?"

Shizuo sighed closing his eyes. "I'll tell you after I figure it out."

"Okay. Ne, do you want to go somewhere today?" Izaya grinned.

"I'm going to rest for a bit."

His alpha looked concerned but nodded and let him go.

x-x-x

Shizuo was packing. Izaya was working so he was doing what he could. They already had the boxes so all that was left was filling them. Instead of starting with his mate's clothes, Shizuo slid the closet open staring at Izaya's array of toys. He had his favourites the ones he'd tried and the ones he'd yet to try.

Their shapes were awkward to get inside the box so it was a slow methodical process. As a bonus it kept his mind off things and turned his thoughts to other more pleasurable ones.

The doorbell rang. Shizuo looked between the closest and the bed, diving under the bed. "Tom." Izaya's voice chirped dripping false kindness. "What can I do for you today? Come in come in. I'd ask if you were still having problems with your marriage but the noise last night answers that question."

Shizuo furrowed his brow peeking out of the covers. All he could see was leg. His fists clenched in frustration and slight panic as Izaya walked towards him with Tom in tow. "Does this mean Shizu-chan will be back to work today?"

"He hasn't come back yet. You're packing?"

"Hasn't come back? Eh? Then last night...oh. That was someone else. Not a very good move to save a marriage."

"You were right." Shizuo strained to listen thankful Izaya had brought Tom into the room. His alpha sat on the bed, Shizuo relaxed feeling protected.

"I was? About what? I'm sure I don't remember telling you to sleep with someone else." Izaya mused his tone still light.

"About the alpha omega laws and how my marriage doesn't hold up in court. It doesn't hold because our system doesn't recognise omega's as people. There's nothing wrong with having more than one possession."

"My what a twisted conclusion you've come to. I thought you were in the 5% minority? You still love Shizu-chan?"

"The current one is a problem, my workmates have been advising me how to fix it. Are you throwing these out? They look expensive."

"Hm? Oh yeah. I don't need them anymore. I claimed my mate so we're moving to a bigger place. Fresh start and all that."

"Ah. No way out then?"

"Heh. I wouldn't want one. Feel free to take any that are still wrapped."

"I won't need any. So anyone I know?"

"No. You don't know them. I should get back to packing. There's a lot to do and so little time."

"I'll leave you to it then."

"Tom, aren't you going to warn me to keep my mouth shut about last night?" Shizuo froze worried for his mate.

"No. Why would I? I didn't do anything wrong."

Their voices receded, Izaya letting Tom out. Shizuo sighed closing his eyes glad a fight hadn't broken out. It looked like he was the only one that hadn't changed. Tom had become a very bitter person.

"Well still feel guilty?" Izaya asked back in the room.

Shizuo slid out from underneath the bed and got up to confront his mate. "You're getting rid of the toys?" He whispered.

Izaya stared at him and laughed. "I didn't realise you liked them so much. Am I not enough for you?" His alpha smirked prowling forward. Shizuo shivered. They fell back on the bed, Izaya straddling his waist. "Do you like a little bit of pain, Shizu-chan? Does it make you feel good?"

Shizuo glared half-heartedly.

"After how that useless beta treated you, you enjoy any attention I give you, don't you?" Izaya murmured tracing along his jaw. "Does that extend to punishment? Any requests or fantasies in that growing brain of yours I should know about?"

Shizuo thought about mentioning one or two but he knew Izaya liked discovering things for himself. So he kept silent.

"Nothing? I'll pry them out of you one by one." Izaya promised kissing him deeply. Shizuo smiled rolling over as Izaya climbed off of him still grinning. "Well if you want the toys so badly we'll have to keep them." Izaya slapped his butt and moved to start packing. "Don't just lay there or I'll think you're waiting for something."

Shizuo moaned softly in surprise grabbing Izaya's sleeve. "Do that again."

His mate's eyes lit up. "You want to be spanked? Is that one of them? Too bad you haven't done anything for me to punish you for." Izaya leaned in close keeping him pinned to his chest, one hand smoothed over his butt squeezing his cheek. "I'm not sure you'd be able to handle my punishments Shizu-chan."

Shizuo felt a tingle inside him. Challenge? He wanted to see more possessiveness from his alpha. He wanted to explore the darker side of Izaya. Leaning forward Shizuo flicked his tongue along Izaya's ear and then bit down. He could taste the iron across his tongue. Pulling back he watched his alpha's eyes darken. "I guess you want to try."

Shizuo shivered watching small drops of blood trickle down, panic cut through him worried he might have bit down too hard. Licking the blood away in apology Shizuo stared at the small cut he'd made. Shit he had a feeling it would scar.

Izaya pulled him down on the bed across his lap. Shizuo cried out in surprise. "Your ear-"

"It's fine." Izaya murmured yanking his pants and underwear down.

Shizuo blushed embarrassment and excitement flooding through him. It was a heady mix one that made his cock swell against Izaya's leg. His alpha's palm was cold rubbing over his backside. It quickly warmed the hand lifting. Shizuo jolted as it slapped across his cheeks. His eyes widened. Izaya slapped him again, a little harder this time.

"Mm." Shizuo moaned a little anticipating the next one. It came hard and fast making his cheeks sting and press his dick harder against Izaya's thigh. The blows rained down on him everyone controlled and enjoyable. By the tenth Shizuo was a mess leaking pre-cum.

"Nope, we can't allow that." Izaya sounded breathy above him. Shizuo knew with the next slap he was done. That was when the cock ring was snapped on him. "This is punishment, Shizu-chan. I decide when it ends."

Shizuo shuddered sitting up and staring at his mate. They were perfect for each other. With a grin he kissed Izaya pressing him back against the sheets. His cheeks throbbed but he wanted more and his alpha was the only one that could give it to him. "I love you."

Izaya smiled cupping his face. "Me too. But you're still not getting out of your punishment." Shizuo laughed. Izaya caught him in his arms nuzzling against him. "You're mine, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo looked his mate dead in the eye with a challenging stare. "Prove it."

x-x-x

For the five days Shizuo spent at Izaya's, Tom had three different omegas in his bed. He sat against the wall listening to their fucking and feeling nothing. Even the guilt was gone. Izaya had already told him he wouldn't be seeing Tom again. Shizuo didn't mind that. He would have liked some closure but nothing said end like listening to the man you'd married fuck someone else. He would have liked to give his ring back but he'd stopped wearing it and now couldn't find it.

Everything was already packed and the apartment was empty. There was nothing left except the bed which would stay. He'd wanted to keep it. It was where his meeting with Izaya had begun.

"Time to go." Izaya grinned. "Feel anything?"

"Disgust maybe." Shizuo shrugged. "He'll be fine." Standing up he patted the bed. "We can't take the bed?"

"No. I already promised Tom could have it."

Shizuo smiled following after Izaya. They left the apartment, his mate handing him an envelope addressed to Tom. Shizuo stuck it through the letterbox, feeling the familiar curve of his ring. Walking away he knew he'd never be back.

"Did you give him the money?" Shizuo asked settling into the awaiting cab.

Izaya pulled him into his lap. "No. I already used it."

"On what?"

Izaya grinned. "To buy the apartment complex."

Shizuo stared at his old home. "Why?"

"To sell it. They'll all be torn down to build a protective institute for omegas. Everyone currently living there will be evicted within the next month."

Shizuo blinked. "So Tom doesn't get any money?"

Izaya kissed him holding him close. Despite being mated his alpha still glared at the driver's wandering eyes. "No. He gets divorce papers, your wedding ring, our bed, a restraining order not to set foot outside of Ikebukuro and he's been added to the omega endangerment list."

Shizuo furrowed his brow. "Isn't that too much?"

His mate only smirked. "Did you forget what I said about my punishments? Hey! Eyes on the road!" Shizuo glanced at the cab driver. Another unmated alpha. He didn't feel like before. He felt knew and improved, as if he could do anything with Izaya by his side. That was why he couldn't understand the way Izaya was glaring at the driver. For whatever reason it made him happy.

Shizuo smiled in Izaya's hold feeling his heart swell. As the cab drove away he looked at his old apartment but the door was still closed. Their goodbyes were a piece of paper. Tom would never know what had happened to him or how happy he was. But thanks to Izaya, he knew what awaited the beta.

x-x-x

One month later.

They'd settled in and every part of their new apartment had been subject to their love making. They'd kept to themselves during that time as if they were the only two in the world. Shizuo was a little nervous because today he'd be meeting someone important to Izaya.

"He's just a crazy illegal doctor. Don't let him anywhere near you." Izaya reminded ushering him onto the train. They could have taken a cab but he was quickly learning Izaya's likes and dislikes.

Now that his heat was under control and he wasn't spraying pheromones everywhere Izaya had said it was safe to take the train and quicker. The train however was packed and Shizuo was squished against the window. Izaya was pressed right against him. The doors closed and his mate's hands found purchase groping the hell out of him.

Shizuo gave as good as he got which only seemed to urge Izaya on. It was a good thing he was wearing dark jeans because Izaya's hand was stroking his bulge sliding his hands down the back of his underwear.

Shizuo bit his lip stopping himself from moaning, Izaya groped his bare cheeks some more before settling on playing with his puckered hole. His mate tensed eyes wide in disbelief, mouth tilted in amusement. Shizuo looked seeing a hand touch what was his. Calmly reaching around he grabbed the wrist of the offender and twisted. There was a small crack followed by a scream.

Izaya smiled at him ignoring the commotion behind them. It would be their turn to get off soon. Shizuo held his mate against him smoothing his hair out of the way, he now knew how Izaya felt when they got cabs.

x-x-x

"Shinra, this is Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan Shinra." Izaya introduced looking caught between relief and reluctance.

Shizuo looked at the alpha's hands clenched in front of him. "I can't believe you mated." The man breathed in awe. Shizuo flinched as the man reached to touch him. Izaya slapped his hand away. "I was only seeing what was so special about him. You said you'd never find a mate, that there wouldn't be one out there for you."

"Where's Celty-san?" Izaya kicked off his shoes leading him to the sofa. There was plenty of space but Izaya pulled him into his lap.

"Ah, my beloved is running an errand. She should be back soon. So what's it like being mated to Izaya?" Shizuo shrugged a little uncomfortable around the man. "I can tell you all the stories from high school."

"You won't." Izaya scowled.

"Then tell me how you two met."

"He saved me." Shizuo said the same time Izaya answered. "I stole him."

Izaya's friend leaned forward full of excitement. "Ooh this sounds interesting."

Shizuo looked at the door watching a slim woman in a leather jumpsuit walk in. "Celty, my beloved." They were temporarily forgotten in favour of a lovey dovey display. Shizuo caught his laugh when the woman hit the man. "We have guests. Izaya has a mate. I know. I didn't believe it either. Yeah that asshole finally has someone."

"Right here." Izaya muttered. Shizuo smiled kissing his forehead. "You're the only one that loves me, Shizu-chan."

The duo came over to join them. Shizuo noticed the woman wasn't going to remove her helmet. Shy? "Celty, Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan, Celty."

Shizuo nodded in greeting. The woman nodded back. "Unfortunately my beloved is mute so even I can't hear her sweet angelic voice. Now then you two were going to tell me how you met."

x-x-x

Shizuo glanced at Izaya seeing his mate was happier if that was possible after their visit. There had been a mention of a hot pot party and plans to visit them in Shinjuku, but overall it was the two friends bickering. There were stories that he wasn't part of, and irrational jealousy that took over. On both of their parts considering how Izaya had whisked him away when he'd started enjoying Celty's company.

His smile fell seeing someone on the other side of the road waiting for the traffic lights. Izaya hadn't yet noticed humming happily. Shizuo froze trying to figure out how to act. Tom. Shizuo stared and the beta stared back. The only thing that hadn't changed was the dreadlocks. In moments the light would change and Tom would be within talking range. Shaking his head he took Izaya's hand leading them back to the train station. As expected they had recognised one another but they'd truly never known each other. They were practically strangers. That's the way it would stay.

"Should we go and see how Mikado-kun and Masaomi-kun are doing?" Izaya asked leaning into him. "The pregnant omega." Izaya clarified for him. Shizuo glanced back seeing the light was now green and the beta was crossing. "Do you feel anything?

"No."

"That's okay then." Izaya squeezed his hand sprinting away with him in tow. "Well we can't keep Masaomi-kun and Mikado-kun waiting? Can you imagine Masaomi-kun's face when he sees us?"

Shizuo nodded. He wondered how they were getting along. Risking a glance behind him he looked at the beta he'd once known. There had been no need to worry. Arms hooked was a slim woman with flowing hair. Izaya had been right. "Is she an omega?"

Izaya took a look. "Beta. They're walking this way. Do you want to run?"

Shizuo stood by his mate. "I've done nothing wrong."

They waited for the pair to catch up. The woman didn't look happy or sad. It was hard to tell what their relationship was. He could only hope she had changed Tom from what he had become. "Shizuo." Tom didn't look upset, angry or likely to get violent. "I barely recognised you. Izaya, lesson learned. You don't do anything by half measure, do you?"

"Are you saying you wouldn't have come after us?" Izaya asked standing in front of him.

Tom didn't answer. " You were right. I didn't know your mate. Take care."

Shizuo nodded awkwardly watching as the duo walked away with the woman asking questions. Like everyone they'd have their share of problems, maybe this time Tom would be happy. He hoped so. Beside him Izaya was saying how Tom had quit his job and started afresh. He looked happier. Shizuo knew he and Izaya would have their moments like every other couple But they'd get through them together no matter what the future held, Izaya was his one and only.

End


End file.
